Los Hermanos Potter y el Destino de los Herederos
by Parvati-Blossom
Summary: Continuación de la Academia Prakigam. Nueva Generación. Los dos hijos de Herm y Harry, James y Lizzie, no saben lo que les espera.. Nos cruzaremos con viejos personajes y nuevas aventuras. **ABANDONADA**
1. Primeros Capitulos 1 a 9

Los Hermanos Potter y el Destino de los Herederos  
  
Autora: María Belén Navarro  
E-mail: Parvati58@hotmail.com  
  
Capitulo 1- EL Comienzo despues del fin  
  


La luz de la mañana pasaba por la ventana iluminando su habitación. Abrió los ojos y lentamente se fue incorporando. Acababa de volver de Hogwarts el día anterior. Hogwarts era el colegio donde él había empezado sus estudios para ser un mago. Había concluido su primer año.   


Con esfuerzo se levantó de su cama, se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina que quedaba en el piso inferior de la casa. En la cocina ya estaban su madre y su germana menor. Se sentó en una de las sillas. Su madre le dio el desayuno.   


Buenos días- dijo él animadamente.  
- Buenos días, Dormilón- le contestó su hermana.

- Deberías ir a Hogwarts y ver lo que es: Deberes, libros, estudiar, deberes, libros, estudiar... - su hermana se rió.

- ¿Y papá?- preguntó él a su madre.  
- Trabajando- le contestó ella.

- ¿Qué pasó ahora?- preguntó su hermana.  
- Ni idea. Dumbledore lo llamó pero no me dijo para qué- Contestó su madre seriamente. Ambos hijos suspiraron.   


Entonces, su padre se apareció en la cocina. Los saludó a todos y se sentó al lado de su esposa.   
Habían pasado doce años desde la última aventura. Habían asumido otras responsabilidades. Ya no eran ni niños que estudiaban en Hogwarts ni magos estudiando para calificarse como aurores. No, ahora eran padres. Ya no tenían dieciocho años. Ahora tenían treinta y estaban casados.  


Harry Potter se había casado con Hermione Granger. Seis meses después de haber terminado Prakigam, Hermione dio a luz a James, el hijo mayor. Diecinueve meses después del nacimiento de James, nació Lilian Elizabeth.   


Ronald Weasley se casó con Lilian Door. Nueve meses de haber terminado Prakigam, nació Joanne, que era hija única.   


Draco Malfoy, al final, se casó con Pansy Parkinson. Diez meses después de haber terminado Prakigam, nació Daniel, él cual era hijo único.  


James Potter, Joanne Weasley y Daniel Malfoy eran los mejores amigos. Iban al mismo curso y, por supuesto, a Gryffindor. Lilian Elizabeth todavía no había empezado Hogwarts pero lo haría aquel año.  


Harry, Ron y Draco eran aurores del ministerio de magia. Lily(Door) y Hermione solamente si el caso era muy urgente.   


James eran idéntico a Harry. Tenía el mismo cabello negro y sus mismos ojos verdes. Lo único que tenían diferentes era que 

James no usaba anteojos y no tenían ninguna cicatriz. James era un fanático del Quidditch, como su padre, jugaba como buscador. Pero era muy inteligente y demasiado aventurero. También era muy gracioso.   


Lilian Elizabeth se parecía más a Hermione. Tenía su mismo cabello enmarañado y castaño. Era una chica muy inteligente pero no tan aventurera como James. Sus ojos eran marrones oscuros, casi negros.   
- ¿Para qué te quería ver Albus, Harry?- preguntó Hermione.  
- Mm, para nada muy importante, Cariño  
- ¿Cómo te fue en Hogwarts, James? Ayer no tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar... - dijo Harry interesado.  
- Muy bien, Pa- contestó muy contento James- Aunque hubiera preferido otra persona como director- Sus padres rieron- Ustedes tuvieron suerte de tener a Dumbledore como director pero YO tengo a Snape.  
- Deberías saber que a Snape siempre lo tuvimos como profesor de Pociones- le dijo su madre.  
- ¿Y ahora quién esta a cargo de Pociones?- Preguntó Elizabeth.   
- Malcolm Baddock. Es joven pero un poco ingenuo- contestó James.  
- ¿Hace cuándo que McGonagall dejó el puesto como profesora de Transformaciones?- Preguntó Herm.   
- Uff, creo que hace miles de años luz, Ma. Pero que suerte que ahora hay una profesora joven y guapa, muy guapa- dijo James con los ojos brillantes recordando la sonrisa de su profesora.   
- ¿Quién es?  
- La profesora Cho Chang. Prefiere su apellido de soltera- dijo James. Harry le sonrió a James mientras Herm se enfadaba ligeramente.   
- Supongo que seguirá tan guapa como cuando era joven- comentó Harry animadamente.   
- ¿La conoces, Pa?  
- Aja. No te negaré que alguna vez sentí algo especial por ella- dijo Harry. Lilian soltó una risa al ver la cara de su madre.   
- Pero no te imaginas el bombón que es su hija- dijo James- Su nombre es Melissa, Melissa Davies (su padre es Roger Davies)   
- Supongo que es linda- aventuró Harry.  
- ¡Linda no alcanza! Es... tan linda como un girasol, tan dulce como la miel y tan gentil cual cálida noche- exclamó James.   
- Nunca te vi tan poeta, James- dijo Elizabeth riéndose. James le lanzó una mirada asesina.  
Allí empezó la común pelea entre hermanos. Aunque ellos no supieran que eran especiales. Ninguno de ellos sabía que eran hijos del último descendiente de Godric Gryffindor y solamente uno de ellos dos sería el futuro heredero de G. G...   


  
Capitulo 2- EL Callejon Diagon  


  
Los días pasaron y llegó la hora de ir al callejón Diagon. Sus padres se quedarían en el caldero chorreante mientras ellos hacían las compras libremente.   
Caminaban por el callejón comprando los útiles necesarios para Hogwarts. Los libros, túnicas, caldero... varita mágica para Lilian...   
En ese momento pasaron por la tienda de Animales. Lilian quería una lechuza pero James le insistía que las lechuzas no servían y que debería comprarse algo más moderno. Entraron para ver los animales disponibles para la venta.   
Había de todo. Desde ratas hasta Dragones (que no estaban a la venta) Iban caminando entre los animales mirando los disponibles.  
- ¿Qué te parece una rata? He escuchando que viven poco pero son fáciles de mantener- dijo James mirando a una rata con determinación. Lily negó la cabeza con asco.   
- Mm, ¿Un gato?- preguntó James mirando a un gato con cabello anaranjado. El gato lo miraba con ojos fijos e indicándole que a él no le apetecía estar con ellos.   
- No, gracias. Con mamá es suficiente- dijo Lilian. James se rió.  
- Me encantan los perros, especialmente este. Me hace acordar a Sirius- dijo James señalando a un buldog negro.   
- No, no quiero que le ladre a la noche- dijo Lilian que caminaba entre las lechuzas.  
- ¿Quién eres ahora, la reina de roma? Elige de una vez... ¿te apetece un sapo? ¡Mira como salta!- dijo James mirando a un sapo que daba unos saltitos. James imitó al sapo. Lily observó a James dándole a entender que estaba loco. Muchos de los clientes se rieron.  
- Pues, quieres algo que no haga mucho ruido, ¿no? Encontré la solución, ¡Una tortuga!- chilló James. La tortuga lo miraba con cara de aburrimiento.   
- Pobrecita... pero no. Quiero algo moderno- dijo Lilian observando a la tortuga.   
- Mmm, moderno ¿eh? Bueno, la solución a nuestro problema- dijo James señalando hacia el lugar donde estaban los animales que volaban. Se acercó a uno de ellos y le gritó a Lilian desde la otra punta- ¡Un murciélago! Son modernos, seguro que serás la única que lo tenga. Es útil porque te ayuda a pagar las cuentas con tu rival... con un simple mordisco y... chao rival. Y solamente molesta a la noche, puede ser tu guía en las aventuras nocturnas... - los niños que estaban cerca lo miraron para ver si estaba loco y se rieron.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Estas loco?- chilló su hermana. James miraba sonriente al murciélago.  
- Y de paso consigues a alguien semejante a ti y que, por lo tanto, te comprenda- dijo James a Lilian sin escucharla.   
- ¡¡¡NO!!!   
- ¿Entonces que quieres? ¿Un dragón?- preguntó James burlón.  
- No, quiero una simple lechuza- dijo Lily enfada.   
- Bueno, busca la que te guste pero a mí me gusta este lindo pajarito- James seguía encaprichado con el murciélago.   
Había muchas lechuzas disponibles. De muchísimos colores. Desde lavanda hasta marrón oscuro. Lilian no sabía por cual decidirse.   
- ¡No sé cuál elegir! - dijo Elizabeth a James.  
- Mm, cualquiera pero apúrate que no tengo todo el día- murmuró James. En eso momento entraron en el local un muchacho rubio y una muchacha pelirroja.   
Ellos se acercaron a James y lo saludaron animadamente. Ellos eran Joanne y Daniel, sus mejores amigos. Joanne era un poco más alta que Daniel pero no superaba a James. Joanne era una chica estudiosa y a veces media molesta con las normas pero generalmente participa en las aventuras de James y Daniel. Dan era bastante vago para los deberes pero en las aventuras era totalmente otra persona.   
- Hola Lily- saludó Joanne a Lilian que seguía mirando las lechuzas- ¿eligiendo una?  
- Si... pero no me decido...   
- Mm, hay muchas- dijo Dan observando alrededor.  
- Elige una y ya vamos nos que no pienso quedarme a vivir aquí- dijo James molesto.  
- Listo, ya me decidí- dijo Lily sin hacerle caso a James.  
- ¿Cuál?- preguntó James de mala gana.  
- Esta- dijo Elizabeth señalando a una lechuza negra con manchas blancas y ojos oscuros. James observó la lechuza con determinación e hizo una mueca.  
- ¿Esta bestia?- preguntó James.   
- Yo no me quejo de tu mascota- dijo Lily omitiendo el comentario de James.   
- Pero si Théoden no molesta a nadie- dijo James. Théoden era un cuervo negro y un compañero confiable para James pero el cuervo no era para anda amigable con Elizabeth. (En estos tiempos se puede llevar cualquier cosa a Hogwarts menos Dragones)  
- Entonces, mi lechuza tampoco lo será- dijo Elizabeth que luego se dirigió a la vendedora.   
- Me gustaría esta lechuza- le dijo a la señora mostrándole la lechuza.   
- Ah, Éomer. Es una lechuza media extraña pero bueno... - dijo la señora mirando a la lechuza.  
Pagaron la lechuza y cuando se disponían a irse la señora les pregunto:  
- ¿Quiénes son? Nadie en tanto tiempo había llamado tanto la atención de los clientes.  
- Eh- dijo Lily dándose vuelta y mirando a la señora- somos los hermanos Potter- la señora los miró sorprendida.   
- Hijos de Harry Potter- aclaró James con aburrimiento. La señora se quedó asombrada.  
Salieron del negocio dejando a la señora todavía sorprendida. Pero al salir se encontraron con nada más y nada menos que Federic Esdara, su peor enemigo quien los miró de manera burlona. Al lado de él había una muchacha rubia con ojos celestes.   
- Hola perdedores- les saludó Federic- ¿Cómo andas, Potter? ¿Y tú, Weasley? Creo que habrás pasado un buen verano ¿eh, Malfoy?  
- Mira a quien nos acabamos de encontrar, James, al "rompe corazones"- dijo Daniel omitiendo el comentario de Federic. Joanne, Daniel y James se rieron.  
- Sí, el don Juan del colegio, ¿no?- continuo James- ¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes! "Por favor, damas, caballeros y grandes animales, aquí tienen con ustedes a la gran celebridad del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería" - la última frase la grito para que todo el callejón lo escuchara. Joanne y Dan se rieron. Pero la gente los miraba atónitos.  
- ¿Y ustedes que miran?- preguntó James a la comunidad- ¡Ya se terminó el espectáculo, continúen con su vida antes de fijarse en la mía!- la gente lo miraba con preocupación pensando que estaba loco pero le hicieron caso y continuaron normal.  
- ¿Ella es tu hermana, Potter?- preguntó Federic a James mirando a Elizabeth.  
- ¿Y a vos que te importa?- le preguntó bruscamente James- y si lo es, ¿qué?   
-Solamente quiero presentarte a mi hermana, Potter- dijo Federic señalando a la muchacha que estaba a su lado.  
-¿Ella es tu hermana?- preguntó Dan mirando con asco a la muchacha. No es que era fea pero ya que sea hermana de Federic era un insulto.  
-Sí, ¿algún problema?- preguntó Federic.   
-Mm, solo uno. ¿Entrará este año a Hogwarts?- preguntó Joanne.  
-Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Federic contestando de mala gana.  
-Entonces capaz sea compañera de Lilian en el colegio... -aventuró Joanne.   
-¡Ni lo sueñes!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Federic y James.   
-¡Ya es un insulto que Elizabeth sea mi hermana! Si se agrega ahora que es amiga de la hermana de Esdara... - dijo James pero Federic no lo dejo terminar.  
-Pues, no estoy para gastar tiempo con ustedes, perdedores- dijo y se fue.   
-Creo que tendríamos que volver- dijo Elizabeth a James- nuestra madre nos espera ¿te acuerdas?  
-Si... bueno, pero cuida a esa bestia- dijo James mirando con desconfianza a la lechuza.  
-¡Se llama Éomer! Más respeto- dijo indignada Lilian.   


  
Capitulo 3- La viaje a Hogwarts  


  
Los días pasaban y Elizabeth se iba preparando para ir a Hogwarts. James, por su parte, disfrutaba a pleno las vacaciones. James todavía no era parte del equipo de Gryffindor porque, supuestamente, los alumnos de primer año no podían ingresar al equipo. Por eso, James se estaba preparando. Trataría de conseguir el puesto como buscador ese año y nadie lo iba a detener.  
La lechuza de Elizabeth seguía sin caerle bien a James mientras el cuervo de James seguía sin caerle bien a Lily. Tanto Éomer como Théoden se destetaban mutuamente, parecía como si estuvieran compitiendo por algo.   
Faltaba menos de una semana cuando James estaba realizando los deberes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Lilian leía uno de sus nuevos libros de estudio. Su madre preparaba la cena y Harry seguía trabajando y todavía no había vuelto a la casa.   
- Mm- James estaba con una pluma en mano, un pergamino sobre la mesa y un tintero apoyado en la mesa, cerca del pergamino- Tengo un problema con los Boggarts.  
- ¿Cuál?- preguntó su madre extrañada. James casi nunca consultaba respecto a la tarea ya que era muy inteligente.   
- ¿Qué forma tomaría si yo me encontrara con uno? No tengo ni idea... -dijo James observando el pergamino en blanco.   
- Vamos, debes temerle a algo- dijo su hermana que seguía concentrada con el libro de Historia de la Magia. Historia de la Magia era una de las materias en que Elizabeth siempre estaba interesada.   
- Mm- siguió pensando James- ¡No se me ocurre nada!   
- Pues, pensemos. ¿A qué le temías vos cuando eras cerca de la edad de James, Ma?- preguntó Elizabeth dejando de concentrarse. Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente.   
- Eh... - se quedo pensando Herm. En ese momento se apareció Harry en la cocina, parecía exhausto.  
-¿Mucho trabajo, querido?- preguntó Herm a Harry que se había sentado en una de las sillas.   
- Percy esta loco. Yo entiendo que es increíble que siga habiendo mortífagos activos después de tantos años de que el reinado del Señor Tenebroso haya acabado pero tampoco es para matarnos a los aurores- dijo Harry quejándose. Percy Weasley era el nuevo Ministro de la Magia- Cree que podremos encontrar en menos de una semana a decenas de mortífagos que se han generado en los últimos tiempos. No sé que los mantiene tan activos.  
- Pa, tengo un problema con los Boggarts- dijo James.  
- ¿Cuál?- preguntó su padre.   
- ¡No sé a que le temo!- se quejó James- ¿a qué le temías vos, Pa?   
- Ja ja ja, vamos, James, concéntrate- dijo Harry- pues, yo le temía a los Dementores. Solía desmayarme cuando alguno se me acercaba.  
- ¿Y vos, Ma?- preguntó Elizabeth pero su madre no contestó.  
- Herm cuando era niña le temía a las notas bajas- dijo alegremente Harry. Hubo una risa de parte de los hijos.   
- No sé me ocurre nada- dijo James frunciendo el entrecejo. Luego se le ocurrió algo y comenzó a escribir en el pergamino que había sobre la mesa.   
Días después, era el 1° de septiembre. Se estaban preparando para ir a la estación King's Cross. Elizabeth corría en su habitación buscando las cosas que le faltaban mientras su madre trataba de levantar a James que seguía durmiendo tranquilamente.   
Cuando al fin se levantó James, se vistió rápidamente. Bajó a desayunar y comenzó a discutir con su hermana sobre si él había leído su diario. Por supuesto, le encantaba desquitar a su hermana aunque él no hubiera hecho nada de lo que ella decía.   
Cuando al fin tuvieron todo listo, viajaron a la estación. Cuando llegaron faltaban menos de diez minutos para que el tren partiera. Atravesaron el andén 9 ¾ (ante la mirada de los Muggles) y subieron al tren que los llevaría a Hogwarts. Acomodaron los baúles y se pusieron, nuevamente, a discutir.   
- La culpa es tuya, ¿quién se quedó dormido?- preguntó Lilian enfadada.  
- ¿Pero quién tuvo que volver por qué se había olvidado la lechuza?- le dijo James.  
Mientras la discusión continuaba, entraron en el compartimiento una muchacha y un muchacho, Daniel y Joanne.  
- Por fin los encontramos- dijo Daniel mientras se sentaba al lado de James. Daniel era rubio y tenía ojos grises, como Draco. Mientras Joanne era pelirroja y tenía ojos celestes.   
Luego de una breve charla, James sacó a rastras a Lilian del compartimiento ya que ellos tenían cosas de que hablar.   
Elizabeth salió del compartimiento mientras suspiraba y se dispuso a buscar otro compartimiento.   
Todos estaban repletos de chicos y chicas de diferentes edades, salvo el último, donde solo había una chica y un chico. La chica se le hizo extrañamente familiar.  
-Disculpen, ¿puedo acompañarlos?- preguntó Lilian entrando en el compartimiento.  
- Por supuesto- contestó la chica- mi nombre es Helena Esdara, ya nos habíamos visto una vez, en el callejón Diagon, ¿lo recuerdas?- Elizabeth asintió.  
- Yo soy Robert Reldid- se presentó el muchacho. Lilian se sentó al lado de Helena.  
-Yo soy Lilian Elizabeth Potter- dijo. Robert la observó con los ojos brillando.  
- ¿Potter?- preguntó Robert sorprendido- ¿Eres hija de Harry Potter?  
-Si- dijo Elizabeth- Yo soy la menor  
Helena era una chica alta con cabello rubio y ojos grises. Robert tenía cabello negro azabache y era alto. Sus ojos eran muy extraños, no se sabía que color eran.   
- Entran en primer curso, ¿no?- preguntó Lilian.  
- Si- asintieron Helena y Robert.   
- ¿En qué casa creen que irán?- preguntó Helena.  
- Yo creo que Slytherin- dijo Robert.   
- Yo igual- dijo Helena.  
- Ni idea pero creo que en Gryffindor, seguramente. Mis padres fueron ahí y mi hermano también- dijo Elizabeth.   
-Ojalá vayamos a la misma casa- deseó Helena- aunque nuestros hermanos sean enemigos- puntualizó Helena a Lilian- Capaz nosotras seamos lo contrario- ambas rieron.   
- ¿Quiénes son tus padres, Helena?- preguntó Robert interesado.   
-Pues, solo conozco a mi padre- dijo Helena con tristeza.   
- Lo siento- susurró Rilded.   
- ¿Y vos, Robert? ¿Quiénes son tus padres?- preguntó interesada Elizabeth.  
- Mis padres son extranjeros... hace poco nos mudamos a Londres- dijo Robert sin ninguna pena- aunque ellos no se ocupan mucho de mí...   
- Mm, ¿tienes hermanos?- preguntó Helena.  
-No, soy hijo único- dijo Robert un poco triste por ese hecho.   
-¡Ay, lo que daría yo por ser también única!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Helena y Lilian. Luego rieron.   
A eso de las doce del mediodía, llegó una bruja que llevaba el carrito de la comida. Los tres compraron muchos dulces y se pusieron a disfrutarlos entre ellos.  
Mientras comían, la conversación se centró en el Quidditch.  
-Me fascina ese deporte... ¡Es fabuloso!- exclamó Robert alegremente mientras comía una Grajea. A causa de eso, se atragantó.   
-Ja ja ja, ¿Qué gusto tenía?- preguntó Helena que sonreía burlona.  
-Mm, parecía ser moco de troll- respondió con asco Robert. Elizabeth y Helena se rieron.   
-Me encanta jugar en la posición de Guardián- dijo Robert volviendo al Quidditch.  
-A mi se me da por ser Batidora- dijo Helena- ¿y vos, Elizabeth?  
-La verdad que el Quidditch no es para mí- dijo Lilian. Los otros dos la miraron sorprendidos.  
-¿A la hija de Harry Potter no se le da el Quidditch?- preguntó súper sorprendido Robert. Lilian se sonrojó.   
Se escuchaba un alboroto en el pasillo. En el compartimiento entró Federic, el hermano de Helena y enemigo de James.

- ¡Federic! ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Helena viendo a su hermano tan enojado.  
- ¡Potter, cómo lo odio! ¿Cómo se atreve? Algún día me las pagará todas juntas- gruñó Federic.  
- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Elizabeth. Federic la miró con determinación y luego recordó.  
- ¡La hermana de Potter! ¿Qué hace ella aquí, charlando con vos animadamente?- preguntó enfadado Federic a Helena.   
- Eso no importa. Dime que sucedió- dijo Helena. Federic la ignoró.  
- Averígualo por ti misma- gruñó y desapareció del compartimiento.  
-Podríamos consultarle a mi hermano, capaz tenga mejor humor que Federic- dijo Elizabeth.   
Así que se dispusieron a ir al compartimiento de James.  
  
Cuando lo encontraron, vieron a muchos Gryffindor rodeando a tres chicos. Parecían estar felicitando a uno de ellos por algo que había sucedido hace instantes.   
Elizabeth se acercó... ¡Al que elogiaban era nada menos que su hermano y los otros dos eran Joanne y Daniel!  
- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Lilian acercándose preocupada a James, seguida por Helena y Robert.   
- ¡Lilian, que gusto verte!- exclamó James al verla. Parecía estar radiante de felicidad- ¿A qué no sabes?   
- ¿Qué?  
- ¡Pues, ese tonto de Esdara recibió su merecido!- dijo James. Helena lo miró con determinación.  
- ¿Qué pasó?  
- Pues, Federic se acercó a nuestro compartimiento... y nos empezó a agredir- dijo Joanne.  
- Entonces, James sacó la varita... ¡Tendrías que ver como salió corriendo!- rió Daniel.   
- ¡Ya metiéndose en líos y todavía no empezó el curso! ¿Qué pasará en Hogwarts? Me imagino que Snape se encargará de sacarle unos cuantos puntos a Gryffindor- dijo Lilian. Muchos la miraron. Ese era un buen punto.   
-¡Todavía no empezó el curso, es imposible que descuenten puntos a Gryffindor! ¿Nunca te contó papá de cuando fue, junto con nuestro padrino (ya que Ron era el padrino de ambos), en auto volador hacia Hogwarts y no le descontaron puntos? Solamente los castigaron y lo que yo he hecho no es para tanto- dijo James alegremente. Muchos rieron.  
- Pues, claro que me contó pero ese no es el punto... - James observó a los acompañantes de su hermana.  
- ¿Quiénes son?- le preguntó James a Lilian en un susurro.  
-Ah, son Robert Reldid y Helena Esdara, mis nuevos amigos- dijo Lilian. James observó a Helena. Luego, prestó atención a Robert... no sabía porque pero ese muchacho no le caía muy bien... presentía algo...  
-Pues, nosotros nos retiramos... Adiós- dijo Lilian sacando a sus amigos del compartimiento.  
-Me hubiera gustado ver a tu hermano en acción- le dijo Robert a Lilian una vez que ya estaban en su compartimiento.   
- Si, es muy bueno para los duelos- dijo Lilian- una vez... casi mata a Sirius- rió.  
-¿Sirius?  
-El padrino de mi padre- dijo Lilian- pero James y yo lo consideramos como un abuelo, por así decirlo.   
-Ah...   
- Tu padre es auror, ¿no?- dijo Robert interesado en el tema.   
- Aja- asintió Elizabeth sin darle importancia- excusas perfectas para desaparecerse en medianoche. Últimamente mis padres estuvieron muy extraños- dijo pensativa Lilian- lo único que espero es que yo vaya a Gryffindor... no soportaría ver la cara de mi padre si no llego a ir ahí.   
- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Helena.  
- Porque mi padre es todo un Gryffindor- dijo Lilian. Robert murmuró algo pero Lilian no se dio cuenta- Y mi madre también estuvo ahí. Mi hermano también... si no llego a ir yo también... no me extrañaría que mi padre me mandara un Howler   
- Mi padre dice que yo debería ir a Hufflepuff, porque, según él, ahí pertenezco- dijo Helena pensativa- ¿Y tus padres, Robert, que dicen?  
-Mm, Slytherin- dijo Robert, parecía alegre de ello.   
-Pues, en unas horas veremos- dijo Elizabeth muy nerviosa.   


  
Capitulo 4- La seleccion  


  
La torre más alta del castillo ya estaba a la vista. Ya tenían las túnicas puestas y los nervios no cesaban. Hacía bastante frío aunque no lloviera.   
Una vez que el tren se detuvo en la estación de Hogsmeade, Elizabeth se acercó a James.  
-¿Dónde crees que terminaré?- le cuestionó.   
-Gryffindor- le contestó con seguridad su hermano.   
-¿Qué tal si hacemos unas apuestas?- sugirió Daniel alegremente.   
-Okis, Yo voto por Gryffindor- dijo James.  
-Ravenclaw- dijo Joanne- estoy segura. Es muy inteligente.  
-Mm, Yo creo que Slytherin- dijo Daniel- ¿cuánto apostamos?- Joanne, James y Lilian lo miraron atónitos.   
-Tres Galleons, ¿les parece?- preguntó James. Los demás asintieron- ¿Seguro que Slytherin, Dan?   
-Aja  
-Lily, será mejor que vallas con Hagrid- le dijo Joanne a Lilian. Esta asintió y desapareció entre la muchedumbre.   
-¿Cómo se te ocurre que Elizabeth termine en Slytherin? ¿Estás loco, Dan?- preguntó enfadado James.   
-No, no lo estoy. Pero algo me dice que así es, James.  
  
********************  
  
EL Gran Salón lucía espectacular. A pesar de los nervios que tenía, no dejaba de sentirse alegre por estar en Hogwarts. Aunque, mientras pensaba en eso, otro pensamiento invadió su mente. ¿Qué sucedería si no caía en Gryffindor? Y aún peor, ¿Si resultaba ser una Slytherin? ¿Qué diría su hermano? ¿Qué diría su padre? Sabía perfectamente que el orgullo de James, si lo llegabas a romper, podía ocasionar una gran pelea entre ambos. Se sentía aterrada en ese aspecto. No quería ver el rostro de James si llegará a ir a Slytherin... aunque si sus nuevos amigos iban ahí, sería fácil soportarlo. Pero ella sabía que su hermano no era fácil.   
Mientras pensaba en todo eso, El Sombrero Seleccionador había estado cantando su canción, aunque Elizabeth no le había prestado atención, aplaudió cuando esta terminó.   
La profesora que ahora realizaba lo que antes hacía McGonagall era Cho Chang. Aunque Lilian no quisiera admitirlo, James había tenido razón en decir que era una bella mujer y ahora comprendía porque su padre se había fijado un tiempo en ella.   
- Cuando los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen- dijo la Profesora Chang. Tenía una voz suave y dulce.   
Lilian fue viendo como sus compañeros eran seleccionados. Pero, cuando más apresto atención fue en la selección de Helena.  
- Esdara, Helena- dijo la profesora. Los pertenecientes a la casa de Slytherin la observaban con determinación. Helena se adelantó, se sentó y se colocó el sombrero. Unos momentos después, el sombrero gritaba:  
- ¡Slytherin!- Helena se sacó el sombrero y caminó alegremente hacia la mesa de Slytherin.   
Diferentes alumnos iban siendo seleccionados. La mayoría había ido a Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Pero cuando le tocó a Elizabeth, fue al revés que la selección de Helena. Todos los de Gryffindor la miraron atentamente.   
- Potter, Lilian- dijo la profesora.  
Se adelantó, nerviosa, y se colocó el sombrero. Veía todo oscuro pero escuchaba una vocecita.  
- Mm, tan difícil como tu padre, ¿eh? Con tu hermano no tuve problemas... pero, mmm... ¿Cómo puede ser? O través tengo que elegir entre dos casas. Las mismas que tu padre. A ver... mm. Eres valiente pero eres muy astuta. Eres inteligente pero, sin embargo, Ravenclaw no es lo tuyo. Mm, ¿qué opinas? Mm, ya me decidí. Sabrás, algún día, él porque de mi decisión...  
- ¡Slytherin!- las vivas de Slytherin resonaron en todo el salón.   
Al sacarse el sombrero, Lilian se dirigió a la misma mesa que Helena que la miraba con preocupación. Lilian no se atrevía a mirar la mesa de Gryffindor. Se sentó al lado de Helena y siguió observando el resto de la selección, sin sacar los ojos del sombrero.  
Pronto llegó el turno de Robert.   
-Reldid, Robert- Él se adelantó sonriente. Parecía no estar nervioso. Inmediatamente, el sombrero gritó:  
-¡Slytherin!  
Robert se dirigió, radiante de felicidad, a la mesa de Slytherin. Él se sentó enfrente de Lilian.  
La selección terminó y la cena empezó. Ahí fue cuando los nuevos amigos intercambiaron palabras...   
-¿Estás bien, Lily?- preguntó Helena al notar tristeza en la mirada de su amiga.  
-¿Cómo voy a estar bien?- dijo Lily levantando su mirada del plato de comida- No me quiero imaginar lo que estará pensando James... ¿Qué voy a hacer?- Por primera vez desde que llegó, observó la mesa de Gryffindor. Su hermano comía silenciosamente, sin levantar la vista. Aunque estaban un poco lejos, Lilian ya sentía el enfado de James.   
-Mm, ¿no estás feliz? ¿No esperabas que fueras Slytherin?- preguntó Robert.   
-Mm, no es que no me guste Slytherin... el problema es MI FAMILIA, ¿qué dirán? No me imagino lo que estará pensando James... ¡Y cuando mi padre se entere!- se aguantaba las ganas de ponerse a llorar. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Por qué el sombrero la había puesto en aquella casa?   
- Anímate, Lily, verás que todo se solucionará. Por más Gryffindor que sea tu padre, te comprenderá. Eres su hija y no porque estás en Slytherin dejarás de serlo. Verás que tu hermano razonará un poco... capaz esté enfadado ahora pero verás que pronto se le irá el mal humor- la trató de animar Helena- Yo me pregunto como racionará mi padre cuando le diga que no fui a Hufflepuff, como él esperaba.   
-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo Lilian volviendo a observar la mesa de Gryffindor.   
  
*****(Ahora veremos el punto de vista de James)*****  
  
-Potter, Lilian- dijo la profesora.  
-¡Slytherin!  
Inmediatamente, todo Gryffindor observó atónitos a James quien observaba a su hermana con una mirada extraña. ¿Sería de odio, furia y enfado o sorpresa y tristeza? Joanne no se imaginaba como podía racionar James luego de eso. Daniel miraba a su amigo preocupado. James estaba sumamente metido en sus pensamientos.   
¿Cómo su hermana había ido a Slytherin? A pesar de muchas veces de que se lo hubiera dicho, ella no era una de esos apestosos Slytherins. ¿Por qué ella a Slytherin? ¿Por qué? ¿Habría sido decisión de ella o del sombrero? ¿Realmente ella pertenecía allí o se habían equivocado de casa? Observó a su hermana. Ella parecía triste, deprimida. Pero no podía evitar ver un poco de alegría en su cara. Pero... ¿qué decía? ¿Alegre de ser una Slytherin?   
-Slytherin no es tan malo, James- le susurro Joanne.   
-Mis padres fueron allí- la apoyó Dan.  
-Ustedes no entienden- se limitó a decir James mientras la selección continuaba. A Dan se le ocurrió una pésima idea de cómo alegrar la mesa.  
-¡Oye! Me deban tres Galleons. Yo gané la apuesta- exclamó Dan. Joanne lo miró de manera cortante y fría. James no dijo nada. Es más, no dijo nada en todo el banquete.   
Al terminar el banquete, Todos se levantaron después del breve discurso de Snape. Lilian esperaba encontrarse con James y hablar, pero cuando caminaba al lado de Helena, buscando a su hermano, se topó con la mirada de él. De inmediato supo que significaba, la había visto tantas veces... enfado. Pero nunca la había visto tan potente. Desvió la mirada y no hizo nada de lo que tenía planeado hacer. Se limitó a seguir al Prefecto de Slytherin. Pero cuando llegó al muro que daba paso a la sala común, tuvo que aprestar atención a la contraseña. Luego, observó la sala común maravillada.   
La sala común de Slytherin era una sala larga, subterránea pero casi al nivel del suelo, con los muros y el techo de piedra basta. Varias lámparas de color verdoso se sostenían en el aire. Tenía una chimenea, varias sillas y mesas talladas.   


******************  
  
James estaba furioso. Se encargaría de Lilian. Estaba seguro de lo que haría. La había visto contenta caminando con la hermana de su peor enemigo y con ese tal Reldid que le daba mala espina. Se encargaría de informarle a sus padres todos los detalles. Sabía que su madre entendería a su hija pero no sabía como sería la ración de su padre... ojalá le mandará un Howler. Sabía que era mal pensar en hacer una "venganza" pero estaba seguro que Lilian no les escribiría a sus padres contándoles que estaba en la apestosa Slytherin.  
No les había hablado a sus amigos desde el banquete. Estaba solo en la sala común, pensando. Había pensado antes en salir a dar una vuelta con la capa invisible, que su padre le había entregado cuando había ingresado a Hogwarts, el año anterior. Se la había dado a él porque veía que James tenía más madera para aventuras nocturnas que Lilian, quien se parecía mucho a una Hermione con once años.   
Ya lo había decidido. Tenía un pergamino apretado en su mano. Théoden estaba sobre su hombro, listo para entregar la carta. A pesar de ser un cuervo, Théoden era muy eficiente en muchísimas cosas. Le dio la carta a su cuervo y observó mientras este salía por la ventana de la sala común. Sin embargo, tomó la capa invisible y salió a dar una vuelta en el castillo, capaz eso aclararía sus pensamientos.   
Caminando cerca del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, escuchó a tres personas hablando. Reconoció de inmediato a una de ellas, su padre.  
- ¿Slytherin?- dijeron alterados Harry y un anciano de barba blanca.  
-Así es- dijo Snape, lo reconoció enseguida, era su queridísimo director(en forma sarcástica)   
-Nunca pensé que la maldición siguiera "viva". Después de tanto tiempo... no daba señales de vida... - dijo Harry.  
-Capaz es solamente una "casualidad"- dijo Snape tratando de calmar a su ex alumno.   
- ¿Desde cuándo tan amable con Harry, Severus?- preguntó el anciano alegremente. James luego lo reconoció, era Albus Dumbledore.   
-Hemos hecho las paces, Albus- Susurró Harry.  
-¿Desde cuándo? ¡Yo ni enterado!   
- Mm, desde que entré en el ministerio- dijo Harry pensativamente.   
-¡Nueve años! Cómo pasa el tiempo ¿eh? ¡Me acuerdo tus travesuras en Hogwarts!- exclamó muy contento Albus- ¿Y cómo hace nueve años? ¿No me di cuenta antes?  
- Pues, nunca nos ve juntos en las reuniones de la orden, Albus- dijo Severus.   
-Hablando de la orden... ¿han tenido noticias de Arabella? Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo por el ministerio... - dijo Harry cambiando de tema.  
- Pues, ni idea- dijo Dumbledore- ¿Cómo va el ministerio, Harry? Me he enterado que Percy Weasley es el nuevo ministro. Capaz este haga que todos los mortífagos desaparezcan.  
-Uff, seguro- dijo Harry- nos pide demasiado a los aurores. Ayer se presentó diciendo que necesitaba a tres aurores en México. Pensaba que iba a aceptar el cargo, por supuesto que no. Tuve demasiadas experiencias en ese país para volver a ir.   
-¿Tanto les pide?- preguntó Snape mirando lo agotado que estaba Harry.   
-Pues, pregúntale a Hermione. Está sumamente enfadada conmigo por el hecho que me la paso en el ministerio. Espero que esto acabe pronto...  
¾ Pero no entiendo como hay tantos mortífagos. El Señor Tenebroso murió hace unos doce años más o menos... ¿cómo es que siguen activos?- se cuestionó Snape.   
- Tendrán otro líder- dijo Harry pensativamente.   
-Lo dudo- dijo Snape- ¿cómo se organizaron? A parte, no hay magos muy poderosos que sean tenebrosos. Generalmente, los magos tenebrosos son siempre herederos de algún mago antiguo poderoso- Harry observó a Snape. Este último no entendió la mirada, ni siquiera Dumbledore, que pensaba que conocía muy bien a Harry.  
- Pues, nosotros no sacaremos nada- dijo Dumbledore tratando de sacar a Harry de sus pensamientos- ¿dices que hay mucho lío en el ministerio?- preguntó Albus a Harry.   
-Si quieres información, la conseguiré, no hay problema. Pero no te negaré que si hay mucho lío.   
- Necesito los registros de un alumno- dijo Snape a Harry- no están en Hogwarts. Capaz sí en el ministerio.   
-¿Qué alumno?- preguntó extraño Harry.   
- Luego te digo el nombre completo- dijo Snape- Pero, ¿crees que podrás sacar información del departamento de identificaciones mágicas?- Harry lo miró con una sonrisa.  
-Es lo más fácil que me has pedido en los últimos años, Severus- dijo Harry- ¿No te enteraste que Colin Creevey es el jefe del departamento?   
-Eh, si, ¿qué insinúas con eso?- preguntó Severus.  
-No hay problema, luego me dices a quien tengo que buscar en los registros- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie- ¿Cuándo nos volvemos a reunir?  
-Creo que dentro de dos semanas- dijo Albus. Harry asintió.  
-¿Crees que podrás mantener a todos los alumnos en sus dormitorios, Severus?- peguntó burlón Harry.   
-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó extrañado el director. Harry se limitó a sonreír.  
-Buenas noches- dijo Harry y salió del aula. James estaba muy cerca de su padre. Harry miró el lugar donde estaba James y le sonrió.  
-¿Qué te parece si hablamos?- le murmuró Harry.   
Fueron a otra aula. James se sacó la capa miró a su padre sorprendido.  
-¿Cómo me viste...?  
-Me alegro que la uses, James- dijo Harry contento- no te preocupes, lo sabrás algún día. ¿Quieres contarme algo?  
-Pues, supongo que ya lo sabes pero Lilian fue a Slytherin- dijo James.   
-Si, lo sé- dijo Harry suspirando.  
-¿Cómo puede haber ido a Slytherin?- se cuestionó James.  
-Lo sabrás- le susurró Harry- Oye, James, me he cruzado con tu profesora de transformaciones.  
-¿En serio? ¿Hablaste con ella?- preguntó interesado James.  
-OH, no ha cambiado nada desde que yo la conocí- dijo Harry.  
-¿Ella te recordaba?  
-Por supuesto- dijo Harry- Lo lamento, James, pero tú necesitas descansar y creo que yo también. Estudia, ¿eh? Cuida a tu hermana- luego de pasarle la mano por el cabello azabache, Harry desapareció.   


  
Capitulo 5- La Discusion y las Pruebas de Quidditch   


  
A la mañana siguiente, Joanne miraba preocupada a James. Estaban en la sala común esperando que Daniel se levantara para ir a desayunar. James seguía silencioso.  
- James, ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó Joanne.   
-Si- dijo James sin ánimos mirando el vacío.   
- ¿Seguro? Estás muy callado y tú no eres así...   
-No te preocupes- contestó James enfadado.  
-¿Por qué te enfadas?  
- Porque estoy harto de tus preguntas- dijo James enfadado. En ese momento, Dan aparecía.   
-Oye, James, que manera de empezar el día, ¿no?- dijo Dan al notar el enfado de James.  
- ¿Qué te pasa, James? Tú no eres de enfadarte y de contestar de esa manera... - dijo Joanne mirándolo con determinación. James desvió la mirada.   
- Bajemos a desayunar- susurró.   
En el Gran Salón, todo estaba normal. Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y desayunaron rápidamente. Les habían entregado los horarios.  
  
Lunes  
9- 11 Hs____ Pociones  
15- 16 Hs____ Encantamientos  
16- 18 Hs____ Historia de la Magia  
18- 20 Hs____ Duelo (Nueva materia)   
  
- OH, ya empezamos con Baddock- se quejó Dan mirando el horario- Después estamos con tu tía, ¿no, Joanne?   
-Aja- contestó la muchacha pelirroja- después con Binns (¿¿¿cuando se piensa jubilar???) ¿Quién será el profesor de la nueva materia?  
-Mm, ni idea- contestó Dan, luego observó a James que estaba concentrado mirando el horario- ¿sucede algo malo, James?   
- ¿No te fijaste que Pociones y Duelo las damos con Slytherin? Además, hasta el miércoles no tendremos Transformaciones... ¡Esto es una locura!- dijo James poniéndose de pie.  
Caminaron hacia las mazmorras, donde quedaba el aula de Pociones. Baddock era un profesor bastante generoso comparándolo con Snape. Era rubio (cosa que atraía a las muchachas) y alto. Se le daba bien Pociones.  
- Bienvenidos, Alumnos- saludó Malcolm alegremente cuando todos estaban sentados- Que bien verlos de nuevo. Habrán estudiado en las vacaciones, ¿no? Bien... empecemos con la clase.  
- ¿Qué les parece si hacemos un repaso de lo visto el año pasado?- dijo Malcolm- ¿Qué va a conseguir si adiciono polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?- las manos de Joanne y James se levantaron rápidamente- siempre Potter y Weasley tienen la mano levantada... vamos a ver... ¿Qué consigue, Señor Esdara?- Federic parecía totalmente desconcertado.  
-No lo sé, señor- contestó lentamente.  
-¿Cómo qué no lo sabe?- preguntó bruscamente el profesor- ¿Podría decir que se consigue, Potter?  
-Una poción para dormir muy poderosa- dijo James- Tanto que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida.  
-Excelente- dijo el profesor- siempre aplicado. ¿Dónde buscarían si les digo que encuentren un bezoar? ¿Para qué sirve? ¿Probamos esta vez, señor Esdara?  
-Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra- contestó. El profesor le dirigió una sonrisa.   
- Diez puntos para Slytherin... - pero fue interrumpido por Joanne.  
- Pero, profesor, Esdara se olvidó de decir para qué sirve...   
- Ah, si, tiene razón pero no me interrumpa cuando hablo, Señorita Weasley. Dos puntos menos para Gryffindor. Ahora conteste usted.   
-Sirve para salvarse de la mayoría de los venenos- dijo Joanne un poco sonrojada.   
- Bien, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?- preguntó el profesor- conteste, usted, señor Crabbe (el hijo)- pero Crabbe parecía ni saber en que clase estaba.   
-Eh, ¿qué acónito es un animal y la luparia una planta?- contestó sin idea alguna. Los Gryffindor se rieron.   
- Basta. No, señor Crabbe. Por burlarse de un compañero, Gryffindor perderá quince puntos. Ahora, conteste usted, señor Malfoy- dijo el profesor. Dan, que se contenía la risa, sonrió.  
- Es la misma planta, señor- dijo con orgullo mal disimulado. El profesor pareció darse cuenta.   
-Era muy fácil, ¿verdad, señor Malfoy? Dígame los ingredientes de la poción multijugos- dijo Malcolm desafiante. Dan se quedó pensativo. No tenía idea. James lo sabía pero no sabía que hacer para defender a su amigo.   
- No lo sé, señor- susurró Dan, bajando la mirada. El profesor lo miró burlón.  
- ¿No lo sabe? ¡Cinco puntos menos, señor Malfoy! ¿Quién lo sabe?- preguntó el profesor a la clase. Las manos de Joanne y James se levantaron pero el profesor los ignoró.  
- ¿Nadie? Pues, otros cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor- dijo el profesor. James lo observó con determinación y levantó la mano nuevamente (ya que la habían bajado)  
- ¿Qué sucede, Potter?- preguntó el profesor al verlo.   
-Disculpa mi comentario, profesor, pero en esta clase también están los Slytherins... Si nos baja puntos a los de Gryffindor por no saber la respuesta, también debería bajárselos a los de Slytherin...   
- ¿Es usted el profesor de esta clase, Potter, o soy yo? Haré lo que crea conveniente. Tres puntos menos por su atrevimiento, Potter- James bajó la mirada pero miró, de reojo, a los de Slytherin que se reían.   
La clase fue todo un desastre para James. Cuando salieron del aula, James estaba de tal mal humor que podía pelearse hasta por la mosca que volaba.  
-¡Almuerzo! Mmm, ¡tengo tanta hambre!- exclamó Dan mientras caminaban hacia el comedor.  
- Glotón- se rió Joanne.   
- Ja ja, mira quien habla, ¡La sabelotodo!- Joanne le dirigió con una mirada asesina.  
Observaron toda la muchedumbre que había rodeando el panel de anuncios. Se acercaron a John Finnigan, el hijo de Seamus Finnigan y Lavender Brown.  
- ¿Qué sucede, John?- preguntó Joanne acercándose a él.   
-¡Las pruebas de Quidditch! Mañana por la tarde. En Gryffindor está disponible el puesto de Buscador y Cazador. ¿Lo intentarás, James?- exclamó John emocionado.  
-Supongo- dijo James sin mucho ánimo.  
- ¿Qué sucede? Pensé que te gustaría la idea... - dijo John observándolo.   
-Es que tuvimos Pociones y... (John estaba en primer curso)- comenzó Joanne. John no pidió más explicaciones y se dirigió al comedor.   
-Lo intentarás, ¿verdad, James?- dijo Dan- ¡Eres un gran buscador! Mereces el puesto...   
- He perdido el entusiasmo, Dan. Lo pensaré mejor antes de presentarme- dijo James dando un suspiro.   
-¿Sabes, James? Daniel tiene razón. Eres un gran Buscador y no me negarás que todas las practicas que hiciste en el verano fueron solo por diversión- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. James se dio vuelta y observó a su hermana, Lilian.   
- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó bruscamente James.   
- Desearte suerte- le sonrió Elizabeth- Mereces el puesto.   
-Gracias, pero yo no necesito que una Slytherin me desee suerte- dijo James con enfado. Lilian lo observó herida.  
- ¡Soy tu hermana, James, y porque vaya a Slytherin no significa que deje de serlo!- dijo Lilian elevando la voz.   
- ¡Pues para mí ya no lo eres!- le respondió James un poco más alto que ella. Entonces, Lilian lo observó atónita- Aléjate, Slytherin- dijo un poco más bajo. Lilian se dio vuelta y salió del castillo corriendo. James la observó mientras se alejaba y se dirigió al comedor. Dan lo siguió pero Joanne se apresuró a buscar a Lilian.   
Salió del castillo. Pensaba que lo que le había dicho James a su hermana era muy grave. Comenzó a buscar a Lilian. La encontró cerca del lago llorando silenciosamente. Se le acercó lentamente.  
- No lo dice en serio, Lilian- la consoló Joanne sentándose a su lado.   
- Por supuesto que sí. ¿No viste lo enfadado que estaba? Parecía un león cuando va a atacar a su presa- dijo Lilian angustiada.   
-Tuvimos varios problemas en Pociones... es por eso que está enfadado... - dijo Joanne- aunque no te negaré que tu hermano es muy orgulloso y le has roto el orgullo cosa que hizo que se enfade.- Lilian la observó- verás que pronto todo volverá a la normalidad.   
-¿Tú crees?  
-Por supuesto, tu hermano no habla en serio. Te quiere y te protege. Pero como hermanos, su deber es pelearse, ¿no?- dijo alegremente Joanne- Irás a la prueba, ¿verdad?   
-Si, alentaré a mi hermano- dijo Lilian secándose las lagrimas.  
-Así se habla- le contestó Joanne muy contenta.  
-Pero, de paso, alentaré a una hermosa muchacha pelirroja - dijo Elizabeth. Joanne le sonrió.  
-¿Yo?- preguntó Joanne toda roja.   
- Intentarás el puesto de cazadora ¿verdad?- dijo Lilian poniéndose de pie- ¿quieres llegar tarde a encantamientos?- Joanne sonrió y salió corriendo camino al aula de encantamientos.  
Al llegar, notó que Daniel estaba en el fondo del aula pero no localizó a James.   
-¿Y James?- preguntó Joanne acercándose a Dan. Él le miró con enfado.   
- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó nuevamente sentándose al lado de Daniel. LA profesora todavía no había llegado.   
-Nos dirigimos al comedor. Allí trate de convencer a James de que se tranquilizara pero este contestó casi gritando que lo dejara en paz, y desde entonces, no lo he visto- Joanne le miró preocupada.   
-Lo buscaré- dijo convencida Joanne pero cuando iba a salir del aula, entró la profesora Weasley. Por lo tanto, no pudo retirarse.   
James no se apareció en toda la clase. Salieron del aula, Joanne y Dan, se apresuraron a buscar a su amigo.  
Después de ¼ de hora buscando, lo encontraron en la biblioteca, lugar que James nunca había pisado.   
-Hola, ¿qué lees?- preguntó interesada Joanne.  
-Quidditch a través de los tiempos versión V- dijo rápidamente James. Parecía que el enojo se le había pasado.   
-¿Te diste cuenta que faltaste a Encantamientos? Preguntó Dan.  
-Aja- contestó sin darle importancia James.  
-Pero, mejor que hayas faltado y estés de buen humor que haber ido y seguir enfadado, ¿verdad, James?- dijo Joanne. James les sonrió.  
-Disculpen como los trate... no era mi intención...   
-Lo sabemos, James, lo sabemos- dieron ambos amigos con una sonrisa.  
  
El siguiente día por la tarde, casi todo Gryffindor estaba en el campo de Quidditch, pendiente de las pruebas que se iban a realizar. Los puestos de un Buscador y un cazador estaban siendo sorteados.   
Por supuesto, James se ofreció como Buscador (después de haber recuperado su ánimo) y Joanne, siguiendo el consejo de Elizabeth, se ofreció como Cazadora.  
James era fantástico. No dudaron ni un momento en que él iba a ser el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor. Pero Joanne tuvo competencia en cuanto a cazadora. No era que ella fuera mala, pero había excelentes jugadores probando el puesto. Al final, los miembros del equipo decidieron decir al día siguiente quien sería el nuevo cazador.   
-¡Excelente, James!- exclamó Dan emocionado- ¡El mejor de todos!  
-Viene de familia, Dan- lo trató de tranquilizar James.   
-¡Muy bien, James, nunca te vi tan enérgico y decidido! Eras el mejor... - dijo una voz detrás de ellos. James, al darse vuelta, observó a su hermana que le dirigía una sonrisa.   
-Gracias- dijo James ligeramente sonrojado- ¿Qué te parece si luego hablamos?- le preguntó a su hermana y ella asintió mientras le decía a Joanne que seguro quedaría ella como cazadora...  
  
James quedó con su hermana en verse esa misma noche a orillas del lago. Llevaría la capa de invisibilidad obviamente. Se puso la capa y se dirigió lentamente hacia orillas del lago. No sabía como iba a hacer para disculparse con Lilian. Pero algo lo distrajo en ese momento.   
Unos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo por donde James caminaba. Lo observó con terror, no veía a nadie. Los pasos parecían dirigirse a él pero no había nadie. Caminó hacia delante tratando de percibir a alguna persona. Pero no había nadie. ¿Se estaría volviendo loco? Obvio que no, pero eso lo hacía dudar... ¿sería su imaginación? Capaz... ¿O alguien con una capa invisible que no se daba cuenta que estaba haciendo ruido? Eso era imposible... ¿quién sería tan tonto? Pero había sentido como escalofríos y se había quedado helado en medio del pasillo con la capa puesta. Se había olvidado de Lily. No recordaba ninguna sensación parecida. ¿Qué estaba pasando?   


  
Capitulo 6- Caos en el Ministerio  


  
- ¿Dónde te habías metido, James?- preguntó Lily cuando James apareció en el lago- Han pasado treinta minutos de la hora acordada.   
-Lo siento, Lilian...  
-¿Sabes lo que es estar treinta minutos sola a orillas del lago? Me he muerto del frío... -se quejó Lilian- Mejor di lo que tengas que decir y listo.  
- Lamento mi comportamiento de los últimos tres días- dijo James lentamente. Elizabeth lo miró.  
- ¿Sabes? Slytherin no es tan malo. Helena es una excelente persona y Robert es un gran amigo- informó Elizabeth.  
-Pues, por Helena no hay problema pero... Reldid no me cae nada bien...  
- No lo conoces...  
-No comencemos a discutir.  
- ¿Qué es lo que te atrasó, James?- preguntó Lilian interesada.   
-Nada- mintió James- Nada...   
  
******************  
  
Hermione estaba sumamente preocupada por Harry. Había escuchado que Ron se tomaba unos días de vacaciones. Decidió ir a la casa Weasley y hablar con Ron y Lily sobre el tema, a ver si ellos sabían algo.   
Tomó los polvos Flu, los tiró a la chimenea mientras mencionaba el nombre de la casa Weasley.   
Apareció en el comedor. Su mejor amiga la recibió con su especial sonrisa. Ron se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor.  
- ¡Cuánto tiempo, Herm!- exclamó Ron sonriente- ¿cómo has estado? Esperaba que Harry también se hubiera tomado unos días.  
- Yo he estado bien, gracias, Ron. Yo también esperaba que Harry se tomara un descanso pero se ha negado rotundamente- dijo Herm mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.  
-Hace tanto que no estamos los cuatro juntos... ni hablar los cinco- dijo Lily mientras se sentaba al lado de Hermione- ¿Por qué se negó Harry?  
-Dice que no puede abandonar justo ahora- dijo Herm completamente deprimida- Dumbledore lo llama cada dos días y Snape todos los días. Vuelve tardísimo y se va temprano al ministerio.   
-En el ministerio recibe muchísimas llamadas- informó Ron- Me preocupa pero... - entonces, un ruido potente sonó en el bolsillo de Ron. Él tomó algo del bolsillo, sacó un objeto extraño: una piedra rojiza y brillante. Era un rodacinumoc. Una especie de teléfono pero a parte de oír la voz de la persona que llamaba podías verle. Ron, enfadado dijo:  
- Se supone que estoy de vacaciones y pensaba que lo sabías, ¿para qué me quieres ahora?- dijo pensando que era Percy.  
- Sé que estás de Vacaciones, Ron, y que las tienes merecidas pero necesito tu ayuda- dijo Harry- y no me confundas con Percy, espero no llegar a ser como él.   
-¡Harry!- exclamaron Herm, Lily y Ron. Luego, Ron agregó- ¿para qué me necesitas?  
-El 65% de los aurores están de vacaciones y de ellos el 87% está en países extranjeros, fuera de nuestro contacto. Ha ocurrido algo terrible. En tres países diferentes de Europa ha habido ataques de mortífagos hace unos momentos. Necesitamos Aurores. Los que estamos en el ministerio, la mayoría, ya han salido para Francia y para el Valle Godric. Pero no tenemos los suficientes para el otro lugar.   
-Pero, ¿por qué nosotros debemos ocuparnos de Francia y el otro país?- preguntó enojado Ron.   
- Esta madrugada hubo ataques en la academia Beauxsbatons. Todos los aurors de Francia están en la academia. Necesitan nuestra ayuda.   
- ¿Y el otro?  
-TODOS los aurores están de vacaciones... - dijo Harry sumamente enojado por tantas preguntas.  
- ¿Y por qué yo?  
-Porque tú eres la décima novena persona que llamó que está en Londres. La mitad se negaron. Yo no te hubiera llamado sabiendo que vos estás de vacaciones pero...  
-Ya. ¿Pero, por qué no te pasas un rato y charlamos un poco?- preguntó suplicante Ron- ¡así volveremos a estar los cuatro!- Harry suspiró y asintió.  
- Pero no deben pasar más de treinta minutos. Voy para allá- la conexión se perdió.   
- Hoy tenía que hablar con Percy, quiero saber como le fue- dijo Ron suspirando- yo me quejo del trabajo pero Harry está sumamente ocupado- en ese momento, Harry apareció en la chimenea tosiendo.   
-Háganme el favor de recordarme que nunca use polvos Flu- dijo mientras se sacudía la túnica.  
-¿Por qué no te apareciste?- preguntó Ron con voz de inocente.   
- Esta noche tengo que ir a Hogwarts. No puedo gastar energías en venir aquí apareciéndome cuando puedo usar polvos.  
- ¿A Hogwarts?- preguntó extrañada Lily.   
-¿Alguna vez les comenté qué es imposible tener una buena conversación por Rodacinumoc?- preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que no estaban ocupadas- las interferencias son muchas y más cuando hablamos de Hogwarts. Severus nunca va a agarrar una lechuza y mandarla. Le encanta ser directo y decirlo en el momento.  
-¿Severus? ¿Desde cuándo tan amable con Snape, Harry?- preguntó Lily.   
- Ay, otra vez esa pregunta. Pensé que era solo Albus el que no se había dado cuenta pero acabo de notar que no- dijo Harry en un suspiro.  
- ¿Dónde fueron los ataques?- preguntó Herm a Harry.  
- En el Valle Godric, París y... España- dijo Harry pensativamente.   
- ¿Qué tal te fue con Percy?- preguntó Ron. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.  
- ¿Qué tal con Percy? ¿Cómo crees qué fue?- preguntó Harry fastidiado.  
- Espero que no haya sido como la del Martes pasado- dijo Ron.  
- ¿Qué paso el Martes?- preguntó Lilian.  
- Pues, Harry fue hablar con Percy sobre... ¿qué?- preguntó Ron tratando de recordar.   
-La falta de aurores para sus planes- dijo rápidamente Harry.   
-Parecía una explosión en vez de gritos lo que saltaban del despacho- comentó Ron- Y Harry, luego de estar discutiendo, salió como una ráfaga del despacho- Herm y Lily miraron a Harry.  
-Últimamente a Percy lo he visto raro- dijo Harry mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntaron Lily y Ron.   
-No sé como explicarlo- dijo Harry luego se puso de pie- Me toca ir a Beauxbatons   
-¿Pero no era qué de eso se encargaban los de Francia?- preguntó Lily.   
-Si, pero no es precisamente para eso para lo que tengo que ir... - dijo Harry desviando la mirada- Ron, ve a París ¿sabes donde está el lugar del caos?  
-Sí, pero...  
-Draco va contigo- dijo Harry rápidamente- él sabe todo exactamente.   
-Nosotras iremos con él por si acaso- dijo Lily también poniéndose de pie junto con Herm. Harry las miró y asintió. Draco se apareció junto a ellos.   
-¿Cómo andan, muchachos?- preguntó Draco animadamente.  
-¿Muchachos? No estamos medios grandes para que nos digas así- opinó Ron. Draco se rió y se volteó hacia Harry.  
- Percy quiere verte, Harry. Dice que cuando termines en Francia, vayas para allá- Harry suspiró, se despidió y desapareció.   
- ¿Para qué lo llamó?- preguntó Ron a Draco.   
- Ni idea- dijo Draco- le pregunté pero sabes como es Percy. Me dijo estás mismas palabras: "es un asunto entre Potter y yo." Parece que Harry se está metiendo en problemas.   
  
****(60 minutos después)***  
  
Harry entraba rápidamente en el ministerio. Muy pocas personas se encontraban en el edificio. Pues, claro, si eran alrededor de las doce de la noche. Pidió permiso y entró en el despacho del ministro. Percy lo observó y le dirigió una sonrisa que Harry no devolvió.  
- ¿Qué tal Francia, Harry?- preguntó Percy animadamente. Notó el cansancio de Harry.  
- Mal. Medio edificio está destruido- dijo Harry refiriéndose a la academia.   
- ¿Tuviste problemas en conseguir aurors?- preguntó el ministro tratando de mostrar preocupación.  
-No, llamé a los que asisten en casos urgentes y algunos que estaban de vacaciones.   
-¿Los Aurores de urgencia?- preguntó Percy como si se tratara de una locura.   
-Aja. ¾ De los Aurores que asistieron eran de urgencia.   
- ¿Cuántos Mortífagos atraparon?- Harry vaciló antes de decir la respuesta.  
- Mínimos, no superan la docena, y la mitad fue absuelta.  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó atónito Percy.  
- No me pregunte. De eso se encargó el departamento de seguridad mágica. Auque nosotros formemos parte del departamento, no elegimos a los mortífagos que van a Azkaban- Percy se puso de pie de repente y miró a Harry con una mirada llena de enfado.  
-¿De cuatro ataques sólo sacamos media docena de mortífagos?- preguntó elevando la voz.  
-Solamente visité Francia y no tengo conocimiento de los atrapados en España. Tu hermano y Draco Malfoy fueron mandados para allá a pesar que ambos estaban de vacaciones- pero Weasley parecía fuera de sí. Harry lo observó extrañado. Pero la voz con la que habló Percy a continuación no fue nada parecida a la normal.  
-Nos volvemos a encontrar, Harry Potter- Percy tenía los ojos en blanco y su voz aguda hizo que Harry recordara al Heredero de Slytherin. Pero no era él, no podía ser él. Pero, la persona que estaba manipulando a Weasley parecía leer sus pensamientos.   
- No soy Lord Voldemort, Potter, pero surgí, para decirlo de esta manera, de él. ¿Me recuerdas? ¡Soy yo, la famosa maldición Lativairam Asenavanemij!- a Harry se le cayó el alma a los pies- Me recuerdas, ¿verdad? ¡Yo soy a quien buscas, Potter! ¡Yo soy aquel que ordena a los Mortífagos! Tengo el poder de ocupar cuerpos, como Voldemort. Pues, durante todo este tiempo he usado personas del ministerio para estar enterado de los movimientos. Pensé que te darías cuenta, Potter, lo notaste más en Percy Weasley, ¿eh? Pero ahora que tu hijo e hija están en Hogwarts, haré lo que sea para cumplir mi deber, Heredero de Godric Gryffindor. Pero será mejor que estés atento, tampoco te dejaré en paz... ja ja ja- una sombra negra surgió del cuerpo de Percy. La sombra se desvaneció luego de unos instantes mientras el cuerpo de Percy se desplomó en el suelo.  
Harry estaba totalmente pálido. Luego de salir de su asombro, caminó hacia el cuerpo de Percy. Posó su mano en la frente del ministro. Estaba frío, completamente frío. Luego de murmurar unas palabras aún con la mano en la frente de Percy, se levantó y se apresuró a avisar a alguno de las personas del ministerio que Percy necesitaba ayuda.   
  
**************  
  
Cuando Ronald Weasley, Lilian Door(aunque podríamos decir Weasley), Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se enteraron que algo extraño había sucedido en el ministerio, se apresuraron a ir a este.  
Muchos magos que trabajaban en el ministerio se encontraban comentando lo sucedido. Pero, ellos cuatro, al notar la presencia de alguien que les podía comentar lo ocurrido, se acercaron a él. Pero él, Albus Dumbledore, no estaba sólo, sino en compañía de Harry y Snape, hablando en tono sumamente bajo. Se preocuparon al notar que Harry estaba un poco pálido, se acercaron.  
-Tú no te preocupes- le decía Snape a Harry- yo haré lo posible para... - fue lo que alcanzaron a escuchar.   
-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Hermione seguida por Lilian, Ron y Draco.   
-Percy Weasley está en el Hospital de San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas- informó Dumbledore lentamente.  
- ¿Qué?- preguntaron sorprendidos Herm, Lily y Ron. Este último miró a Harry.  
-Es medio difícil de explicar... -dijo Snape tratando de salvar la situación- Capaz en otro momento- luego se volteo hacia Harry- te espero en Hogwarts- y sin despedirse de nadie, desapareció. Dumbledore miraba a Harry con determinación.  
-¿Por qué no te adelantas, Albus?- preguntó Harry con voz cortante. Dumbledore asintió, se despidió de todos y desapareció.  
-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Herm a Harry.   
-Percy estaba siendo controlado por... la maldición Lativairam Asenavanemij- dijo en un susurro, luego agregó- tengo que ir a Hogwarts. Los veo luego  
  
*************  
  
Estaba sentada en un lugar distante a la muchedumbre de la sala común. ¿Por qué su hermano no creía en Robert? Desde que James lo había mencionado, se sentía insegura al lado de su amigo. Lo evitaba. No quería hacerlo pero algo le indicaba también a ella que era lo mejor.   
Helena se acercó a ella extrañada. La observó con preocupación. Últimamente, la había visto deprimida y distanciada. ¿Habría pasado algo de lo cual ella no estaba enterada?  
- ¿Qué te dijo ayer tu hermano a la noche?- preguntó Helena bruscamente.  
- Me pidió disculpas por su comportamiento- respondió Elizabeth cortante.   
- Me alegro pero, ¿por qué esa cara?  
-Porque dijo algo que hizo que me sintiera incomoda... -no, no solamente incomoda sino insegura. James también había mencionado que había visto a su padre en el castillo hablando con Snape, y eso le preocupaba.   
  


Capitulo 7- Las Parejas para el Baile   


  
Las semanas pasaban sin muchas dificultades ni diferencias. Se acercaba el primer partido de Quidditch: Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin. Los entrenamientos, en el equipo de Gryffindor, eran fatigosos. El capitán, Erick Wood, hijo de Oliver Wood, jugaba en el puesto de guardián y estaba en cuarto año.   
James caminaba por los terrenos del colegio. Estaba cansado después del duro entrenamiento pero estaba un poco harto de las peleas entre Joanne y Daniel. No era que las disputas fueran constantes pero no estaba de humor suficiente para sobrellevarlas. Así que se dedicaba a pasear por los terrenos cuando ellos empezaban a contender.   
Muy seguido se encontraba con su hermana en los paseos. Se tranquilizaba al verla solamente con Helena Esdara, parecía que Elizabeth comenzaba a creer en sus advertencias.   
- Espero que le ganemos a Slytherin, James- dijo Erick. Los dos estaban sentados a orillas del lago. Erick solía acompañar a James luego de los entrenamientos.   
-Le ganaremos- le aseguró James pero su voz templó.   
-No pareces muy convencido- dijo Erick alegremente- me dijeron que eres muy optimista, no me lo has demostrado todavía- James rió.   
-Yo no soy el único en el equipo que es optimista- le contestó James.  
- Te refieres a Paula Weasley(la hija de Fred y Angelina), ¿Verdad?- dijo Erick- Paula es demasiado optimista. Si es por ella, no entrenaríamos, no sería necesario.  
- ¿Cuándo es el partido?  
- Dentro de dos semanas- dijo Erick mientras temblaba ligeramente- ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!  
Siguieron conversando un rato, cuando James decidió volver a la sala común de Gryffindor. Joanne estaba en una mesa concentrada en su trabajo de pociones mientras Dan, enfrente de ella, jugueteaba nervioso con la varita.   
- ¿Qué tal?- preguntó James animadamente para romper el silencio.   
- Mal- contestaron amargamente Dan y Joanne al mismo tiempo.  
-¿Se puede saber por qué?- preguntó James sabiendo que había metido la pata.  
-No- dijeron ellos enojados. James los observó pero decidió no hacer más preguntas. ¿Qué debía hacer? Ya tenía hechos todos los deberes y Dan no parecía tener ganas de jugar al ajedrez... decidió volver a salir de la sala común.  
Caminando, sin rumbo alguno, se encontró con alguien que "le alegraba la vida".  
- ¿Qué tal, Potter? ¿Qué les sucede a tus amigos? ¿Peleados?- preguntó Federic Esdara.   
- No te interesa- dijo James tratando de ignorarlo.   
- ¿No sabes qué?- preguntó Federic haciéndose el curioso. Al ver que James no tenía el mínimo interés en lo que iba a decir agregó- Soy buscador en el equipo de Slytherin  
-¡Felicidades!- dijo con irónicamente James- ¡Guau! ¡Que emoción!   
-Cállate, Potter  
-No eres nadie para mandarme a callar- lo enfrentó James. Siguieron discutiendo(cada vez peor) hasta que dos personas los separaron.  
- ¡Federic, basta!- gritó Helena.  
-¡James, alto!- chilló Elizabeth.  
-¿No hay un día que no puedan dejar de pelear?- preguntaron las dos muchachas cuando ellos se separaron pero se miraban de forma asesina.   
-NO- dijeron los dos, se dieron vuelta y caminaron hacia lados distintos. Elizabeth siguió a James.  
- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó alterada Elizabeth.  
- No tiene importancia- contestó tajante James   
- ¿Joanne y Dan?- Preguntó Lilian al no notar la presencia de los dos amigos.   
¾ En la sala común  
- ¿Se pelearon? ¿Por qué no estás con ellos?- le preguntó preocupada su hermana.  
- Me tienen harto con sus discusiones. Deberías verlos.  
- ¿Noticias nuevas?- preguntó Lilian tratando de cambiar de tema.  
-Ninguna  
- ¿Alguna lechuza?- Lily pensaba que James la iba a matar luego de tantas preguntas.  
- Théoden no se apareció en toda la semana- dijo amargamente James  
- Éomer no ha salido del castillo y no he visto a Hedwig- dijo pensativa Elizabeth.   
- ¿Qué tal Slytherin?- preguntó en un murmullo James.   
-Ya te dije que bien.  
-¿Qué pasó con Reldid?- preguntó James interesado.   
- Mm, no lo he visto en toda la semana salvo en las clases. Se ha hecho amigo de Crabbe  
- ¿De ese idiota?- preguntó con asco James.  
-¡No digas así!- dijo Lily, habían llegado a la puerta del gran comedor(hora de la cena)  
-Te veo luego Elizabeth- dijo James mientras se dirigía a la mesa de Gryffindor donde estaban Joanne y Dan. Seguía el mismo clima de tensión.   
-¿Siguen molestos?- preguntó James a John Finnigan que estaba sentado a su lado.  
- Aja- contestó John sin darle mucha importancia.  
- ¿Sabes por qué?  
- Mm, creo que empezó cuando Dan le empezó a mandar algo a Joanne o algo así- susurró John. James suspiró.   
-Joanne puede ser muy buena amiga pero nunca hay que decirle lo que tiene que hacer- pensó James mientras la observaba- Y Dan parece que todavía no la conoce.  


***************  


Elizabeth caminó hacia la mesa de Slytherin. No localizó a Helena sino a Robert. Ya no podía evitarlo, él le hacía señas para que se sentara a su lado. Se acercó, se sentó enfrente de él y lo saludo. Robert lo hizo de manera más alegre.  
-¿Qué tal, Lily? Hace mucho que no te veo. Helena me mandó a decirte que tenía que hacer un trabajo de Astronomía- dijo Robert alegremente- Solo faltan unas horas para la clase  
-Ay, es que Helena deja para último momento lo que no tiene ganas de hacer. Odia Astronomía- exclamó Lily- Estoy muy bien, gracias.  
-¿Has recibido noticias de tu padre? Tú sabes... ¿se enteró que estás en Slytherin? Seguramente, por lo bocazas que es tu hermano... - dijo Robert. Lily trató de disimular su enfado.  
-Mi hermano no es un bocazas... - replicó   
-¿Pero tu padre se enteró o no?- cuestionó Reldid   
-Si, pero se lo tomó mejor de lo que creía... - suspiró Elizabeth  
- Pero se lo contó tu hermano, ¿no?- volvió a preguntar Robert  
-Pues, sí  
Lily observó, sobre el hombro de Robert, a James. A pesar de no estar en la mesa de Gryffindor se dio cuenta que Joanne y Daniel continuaban peleados.   
Snape se levantó de su asiento y pidió la atención de todos. Luego que todo el comedor se callara, comenzó a hablar.   
- Lamento interrumpir la cena pero necesito darles un anuncio importante- todo el comedor quedo en un completo silencio- Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, se acerca Halloween- un murmullo de excitación recorrió el Gran Comedor- Hogwarts está acostumbrado a hacer bailes para Cuarto año en adelante pero... - no puedo terminar de hablar. Muchos empezaron devuelta sus conversaciones. Snape casi tuvo que gritar para que volviera el silencio- Como iba diciendo, Hogwarts está acostumbrado a celebrar bailes de Cuarto año en adelante pero Halloween será la excepción. Todos los alumnos están invitados al baile. Deberán conseguir parejas. Será a partir de las ocho de la noche hasta la medianoche. No tengo nada más que decir, Buenas noches- y se volvió a sentar mientras las conversaciones volvían a generarse.   
  
Elizabeth quedó maravillada. ¡Un baile en Halloween y, encima, podría ir! Tendría que encontrar pareja pero antes buscaría a Helena. Se disponía a abandonar la mesa cuando alguien la sujeto del brazo. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con Robert.  
-¿Ya tienes pensada alguna persona para el baile?- preguntó él. Elizabeth lo observó extrañada.  
-Mm, todavía no pero me tengo que ir. Nos vemos luego en Astronomía- dijo rápidamente y salió lo más veloz que pudo del comedor.  
Se dirigió a la Biblioteca, el lugar preferido de Helena para hacer los deberes. La encontró sumergida en un libro.   
-¡Por fin te encuentro!- exclamó Elizabeth agitada. Había llegado a la Biblioteca corriendo.  
-¿Por qué el apuro?- preguntó ella observándome sorprendida.  
-¡No sabes qué!  
-¿Qué?- preguntó tratando de mostrar curiosidad Helena.  
- ¡Hay un baile en Halloween!- exclamó emocionada Lilian.   
-¿Y? Seguro que los de primer curso no pueden asistir...  
- ¡Estás equivocada!- corrigió rápidamente su amiga.  
-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó atónita Helena levantándose de la silla.   
- ¡Muy en serio!- casi grita Elizabeth.  
-¡Cálmate, Muchacha! Vamos a la sala común... allí hablaremos mejor.   
  
Helena recogió los libros que tenía en la mesa, los guardo en la mochila y comenzaron a marchar hacia la sala común de Slytherin en un completo silencio. Al llegar al muro, Helena dijo la contraseña al muro (poisonous snake)  
-¿Tienes pensado alguna pareja?- le preguntó Helena mientras se sentaban.  
-Mm, no- dijo Lilian pensativa- ¿y tú?- Helena se sonrojó.   
-Pues, si pero él no me va a aceptar... ¡se llega a enterar mi hermano...!- exclamó Helena.   
-¿Quién?  
-¡No te lo puedo decir!  
-Vamos, se supone que somos amigas. Solo faltan dos semanas para Halloween, me enteraré de todas formas- dijo Lilian  
- Está bien pero... ¡no te burles de mí!  
-No lo haré- garantizó Elizabeth.   
-Tu hermano... - dijo en un susurro. Lily pensó que había escuchado mal.   
-¿James?- preguntó alterada Elizabeth poniéndose de pie. Helena bajó la mirada, avergonzada.   
-¡Sabía que te ibas a poner así!- chilló Helena.   
-Está bien, no hablemos de eso...  
-¿Segura qué no sabes a quién invitar? Yo sé que hay personas locas por vos, Elizabeth- dijo sospechosamente Helena.   
-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Lily mirándola con determinación.  
-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, tú sabes...  
  
**************  


- Un baile en Halloween, lo que me faltaba- murmuró James mientras caminaba sin rumbo. ¿A quién podría invitar? Había una chica que lo atraía pero no era nada profundo. No le gustaban los bailes- capaz no vaya... - suspiró James.  
Pasaba por las mazmorras. No llevaba la capa de invisibilidad. No era muy tarde, además... estaba muy desviado en sus pensamientos. Sintió unas voces dentro de una de las aulas.   
Eran susurros lejanos, más que voces. No se entendía lo que decía. Además, no tenía ganas de espiar.  
-No sé lo que me pasa últimamente- dijo James en voz alta- primero me peleo con mi hermana... he cambiado en personalidad. El año pasado no me perdía nunca ninguna conversación que escuchara. Pero sin Joanne y sin Daniel no es lo mismo. Mejor regreso a mi sala común  
  
Al llegar a la sala común, James sintió unos gritos de alegría. Un muchacho con cabello rubio se echó encima de él, abrazándolo de la emoción. En uno de los sillones, una chica pelirroja tenía la cara como su cabello.   
-¡Tengo pareja, James, tengo pareja!- chillaba Daniel alegremente.   
-¡Qué bien!- dijo James tratando de parecer alegre.   
-¿A qué no sabes quién es la afortunada?  
-¿Quién?- preguntó James con poca curiosidad.  
-Yo- murmuró Joanne. James se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta. ¿Primero se peleaban y ahora eran pareja para el baile? ¡Que locura!   
-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Qué es lo que pasa últimamente? ¡No entiendo nada!- dijo James con enfado mientras subía las escaleras hacia su dormitorio.  
-¿Qué bicho le picó?- preguntó Dan observando a James.   
  
************  
  
-¿Alguna vez te dije qué es imposible qué un baile sea tranquilo? Siempre sucede algo- dijo Helena- no te lo digo en forma que sucede algo malo pero siempre pasa algo entre las parejas. Además, nosotras somos muy jóvenes para un baile... ¿qué habrá tomado Snape?  
- No me lo preguntes pero dudo que haya tomado algo con alcohol- dijo alegre Elizabeth- estoy pensando en mi pareja... ¿a quién me recomiendas?  
-Busca a alguno de Slytherin- dijo Helena tranquilamente.  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó curiosa Lilian  
-Porque los chicos más guapos están en Slytherin  
-¿Y qué me dices de James?- preguntó pícaramente Lily.  
-Es la excepción- sonrió Helena. Elizabeth rió.   
- Mejor no busco pareja, espero a que alguien me invite.   
- Haré lo mismo- dijo Helena.  
-Pero... ¿por qué no le preguntas a James?  
- Porque no. No quiero. Esperaré a que alguien me pregunte.   
- Entonces... ¡Vale!- exclamó Lilian.   
  
Caminaban hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Acababa de terminar la clase de Astronomía. Dijeron la contraseña y se sentaron en uno de los sillones. Era viernes, así que podía quedarse hablando hasta tarde.   
Estaban hablando del baile, cuando Robert se acercó a ellas.   
-¿Qué tal, chicas?- preguntó sonriente.  
-Bien, esperando el baile, ¿y vos, Robert?- preguntó Helena.  
-Excelente, gracias- se sentó al lado de Lilian. Ella sintió la calidez de su cuerpo. Pero no se entendía. Ella se sentía segura. Todo al revés de lo que generalmente sentía.   
- ¿Tienen pareja?- preguntó Rilded.  
-No- dijeron al mismo tiempo las muchachas. Helena se levantó.   
- Me iré a acostar, los veo mañana- Helena guiñó un ojo a Robert. Lily la iba a seguir cuando Robert le tomo de la muñeca.   
-¿No tienes pareja?- preguntó él con los ojos brillantes.   
-No, no tengo- susurró ella tratando de esquivar la mirada del chico. Se volvía a sentir insegura.   
-¿Quisieras ser mi pareja para el baile?- dijo tranquilamente Robert. Lilian lo observó evaluándolo.   
Era un chico guapo. Sus ojos tan extraños, nunca sabías que color era... su cabello tan desorientado... su sonrisa tan perfecta... Elizabeth había dejado de sentir esa incomodidad y aquella inseguridad. Robert esperaba su respuesta. Era un Slytherin, como ella... lo había conocido en el expreso de Hogwarts... mejor él que cualquier otro que no conociera. Sonrió.  
-Por supuesto- contestó sonriendo- seré tu pareja para el baile con mucho gusto.  


  
Capitulo 8- El Baile de Halloween  


  
- Yo sabía que él te quería invitar- le dijo Helena al día siguiente- ¿qué chico pregunta si tienes pareja para el baile si no te quiere invitar? Además, con ver como te mira... ay- rió ella.   
-¿Y vos? ¿Ya tienes pareja?- preguntó Lilian interesada (más bien, para cambiar de tema).  
-¿Viste al chico de Hufflepuff de cabello castaño?  
-¿El chico que te miraba en Herbologia?- preguntó Lilian emocionada.  
-¡Sí! Me invitó está mañana- sonrió Helena.  
-¿Cómo era su nombre?- Lilian trataba de acordarse.  
-Germán Sivel- dijo rápidamente Helena- es muy simpático y gracioso. Me cayó muy bien.   
-Me alegro por ti- dijo Lilian sonriendo- Pero cuando se entere Federic... Germán estará más que frito...   
- ¿Y qué me dices de Robert? Veo como James lo mira y eso que no se enteró que es tu pareja. ¿Qué le vas a decir?- preguntó Helena mientras comía una rana de chocolate.   
-A James no le agrada Robert- dijo Lily- no sé... James es muy protector.   
- Deberás inventarte alguna excusa, Lily. No me imagino a James cuando te vea bailando con Robert... estarán muertos antes de que llegues a decir "snitch"  
  
*****************  
  
- ¿Qué bicho te picó, James?- preguntó Dan mientras desayunaban en la mesa de Gryffindor.   
-Ninguno, Daniel, es solo que... suceden cosas raras y no entiendo ni J- dijo James sin sacar la vista de su plato, el cual seguía intacto. Dan se extrañó de que le dijera "Daniel". James casi siempre le decía Dan, Joanne era la que siempre le decía Daniel.   
-¿Sucedió algo ayer?- preguntó Joanne integrándose a la conversación.  
-Solo estupideces- murmuró James mientras separaba su plato de él mismo. No tenía hambre.  
-¿No comes, James?- preguntó Dan viendo como separaba el plato.   
-No tengo hambre- susurró James. No había dormido bien a la noche y no tenía apetito. Un mal presentimiento lo invadía. No quería hacer supersticiones y luego que no fueran realidad.   
Pero todo lo que había sucedido aquel mes le preocupaba. Primero, Reldid. Aquel muchacho no era de fiar. Segundo, Lilian en Slytherin. Tercero, la sensación que tuvo la noche que se dirigía al lago. Cuarto, las continuas peleas de Dan y Joanne. Quinto, las conversaciones secretas que últimamente rondaban por Hogwarts. Sexto, como todo se solucionaba en un segundo y Séptimo, el baile de Halloween. ¿Por qué tenía que buscar pareja o esperar a que lo inviten? Se suponía que estaban en segundo y que los bailes para ellos no estaban disponibles.   
-¿Por qué ese maldito cambio, Snape?- pensó James con furia- un problema más en mi lista. Si no hubiera baile, serían solamente seis problemas... pues, son siete. ¡No doy más!  
Se levantó de golpe, asustando a Joanne y a Dan que lo miraban con preocupación.   
- Iré a la biblioteca- les murmuró. Salió del gran comedor de un completo mal humor.   
Para empeorar las cosas, se encontró con Helena y Elizabeth que venían hablando de ese condenado baile que lo iba a sacar de quicio.   
-¿Qué tal, James? ¿Buscando pareja?- dijo animadamente Lily. James le fulminó con la mirada.  
- Mal y no. Estoy pensando en no ir. Salvo que alguien me dé una buena razón para hacerlo- dijo James- y si me disculpas, estoy apurado- y salió como una ráfaga de la vista de las dos chicas.   
-Que carácter, ¿eh?- comentó Helena mientras se sentaban en la mesa de Slytherin.  
- Me preocupa. Generalmente está alegre y haciendo bromas pero últimamente lo he visto enojado y preocupado. ¿Estará pasando algo malo?  
-Ni idea, Lily, ni idea   
  
*****************  
  
Se dirigió a la biblioteca. Se sentó en una mesa vacía y sacó unos libros de la mochila. Tenía que acabar el trabajo de Astronomía para aquella noche. Eso le ayudaría a despejar su mente. Se concentró en su trabajo aunque de vez en cuando se desconcentraba pensando en sus siete problemas.  
A la media hora, terminó su trabajo. Cuando se iba a levantar, alguien tocó su hombro. Se dio vuelta para encontrarse con una muchacha de cabello negro lacio que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Tenía unos hermosos ojos celestes, llenos de alegría. La muchacha le sonrió y se sentó a su lado. James le observó con extrañeza.  
- ¿Qué tal, James? Soy Catherine Modking de Slytherin, ¿me recuerdas? Hicimos un trabajo grupal juntos en Pociones- James la reconoció de repente. Era la gran rival de Joanne, con la que siempre peleaba   
-Ah, si- dijo James, le sonrió- Teníamos que terminarlo, ¿verdad?  
-Así es. Y como ambos estamos libres y estamos en la biblioteca... pensaba que lo podíamos hacer, para que no haya demoras- dijo Catherine.  
-No tengo ningún problema  
Ella le sonrió y sacó el libro de Pociones. Luego unos pergaminos, algunos ya escritos, y una pluma. James sacó solamente el libro de Pociones de la mochila.  
- ¿Cómo íbamos, Modking?  
-Puedes decirme Catherine aunque preferiría Kate...   
-Vale, Kate   
Mientras realizaban el trabajo de Pociones, charlaban sobre las cosas que les interesaba. Catherine no era mala persona, como Joanne le había hecho creer a James, si no que era bastante simpática. Pero no concordaba con los gustos de Joanne. Pero James y Kate concordaban bastante. "No entiendo porque está en Slytherin" Pensó James liego de media hora de estar hablando.   
-¿Tienes pareja para el baile de Halloween?- preguntó Kate  
- No y estoy pensando en no ir  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó Kate dejando la pluma y mirándolo con curiosidad.  
- Estoy con demasiados problemas para peder mi tiempo en un baile- dijo James cortante.  
-¿No hay nada qué quieras festejar?  
-No  
-Pues, me gustaría decirte que estás equivocado. Siempre hay algo que festejar.   
-¿Qué?- Preguntó James sorprendido.  
- La vida. ¿No agradeces vivir? Aleja tus problemas una noche para divertirte, que vale la pena- le sonrió tiernamente y James le devolvió la sonrisa.  
-¿Ya tienes pareja?- Preguntó él de repente, hasta él se sorprendió.   
- No- dijo Kate con los ojos brillantes.  
-¿Quieres acompañarme en este baile de Halloween?- preguntó James con seguridad que luego no supo de donde salió.   
-Por supuesto, James- ambos sonrieron. James se sonrojó ligeramente. Ahora entendía los problemas de los bailes que le había mencionado su padre. Problema N °1: los sonrojos.  
  
**************  
  
A medida que los días pasaban, tanto las chicas como los chicos estaban llenos de nerviosismo. Los chicos, por el hecho de tener que bailar con una pareja. Las chicas por el maquillaje, el vestido, la pareja...   
James no les había contado a Joanne y a Daniel de su pareja. Los tres habían vuelto a ser los amigos de siempre y le preguntaban, cada vez que podían, quien era su pareja. Si les decía que con una Slytherin, ellos dirían que Elizabeth le había afectado y/ o había perdido el orgullo de un Gryffindor.   
Elizabeth ya le había informado a James sobre su pareja. James no se había enfadado pero le había indicado que tuviera cuidado. Por otra parte, Lilian había vuelto a creer en Robert y hacía caso omiso a las palabras de James. Había dejado de sentir aquel frío y aquella inseguridad cuando estaba al lado de Robert.   
No había noticias del ministerio ni de sus padres. ¿Habría pasado algo malo?  
  
****************  
  
- Vamos, James, todavía no nos dijiste quien es tu pareja- dijo Dan la noche de Halloween cuando estaban en las habitaciones arreglándose.  
-¿Eh?- preguntó James para hacerse el que no había escuchado.   
-Nada, Nada- suspiró Dan haciendo un gesto con la mano- ¿Estoy bien, James?  
Dan llevaba una túnica de gala gris, que hacía juego con sus ojos, y su cabello rubio estaba tirado para atrás. En el Callejón Diagon, Dan se había matado para encontrar una túnica de gala que hiciera juego con su cabello y sus ojos. No quería que fuera negra, así que ellos le recomendaron el gris, como última opción.   
-Te ves bien- dijo James sonriendo de forma burlona. James llevaba una túnica de gala de color añil. James no hacía ni un intento para que su cabello rebelde se ordenara. James disfrutaba al verlo así, se sentía identificado con su cabello.   
- Igualmente- dijo Dan con la misma sonrisa- Mejor bajemos a buscar a nuestras chicas, aunque la tuya sea x  
James lo miró un momento pero luego no le hizo caso, y bajaron a la sala común.  
Allí estaba Joanne. Lucía espectacular. Llevaba una túnica de gala de un rojo encendido. Si te descuidabas, podrías pensar que era igual que su cabello. Su cabello tenía algo de distinto. Se había hecho unos reflejos de color medio castaño. A parte, claro, de que levaba el cabello lacio y brillante. Sus ojos celestes brillaban como nunca antes y se notaba que se había hecho un toquecito con el maquillaje. Nunca la habían visto así, aunque sea James.  
-¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?- preguntó Daniel mirándola atónito.   
-Unos reflejos y me lo he alisado. ¿Algún problema?- replicó Joanne enfadada de la actitud de Dan.  
- Ninguno, Joanne- dijo James con una sonrisa radiante- Te ves muy bien. Y si me permiten, tengo que ir a buscar a mi pareja- diciendo esto, salió de la sala común, dejando a Joanne y a Dan bastante sorprendidos.  
  
James había quedado con Catherine en el vestíbulo. Bajaba con nerviosismo las escaleras. La imagen de Joanne no se le quitaba de la cabeza, ¿qué rayos estaba pasando?   
Pero todos esos pensamientos volaron cuando se encontró con una chica de cabello negro y hermosos ojos celestes. Llevaba una túnica de gala de color aguamarina. Se había hecho un rodete con el cabello y había dejado suelto algunos cabellos medio enrulados. Sonreía alegremente mientras caminaba hacia él. Era Catherine Modking, su pareja.  
- ¿Qué tal, James?- preguntó ella. Hasta su sonrisa parece arregladapensó James.  
-Estás preciosa- dijo James devolviéndole la sonrisa.   
-Gracias- dijo Kate algo sonrojada- Tú también estás muy guapo- los cachetes de James se encendieron.  
A lo lejos, puedo ver a Elizabeth con Reldid. Hacían una linda pareja para todo el mundo, menos para James que sentía que algo extraño iba a pasar y no sabía que. Lilian lo vio a James con Kate y elevó las cejas mientras una sonrisa burlona pasaba por su rostro. Elizabeth tomó la mano de Robert y lo encaminó hacia Kate y James.  
-¿Qué tal, James? ¿Y vos, Catherine?- preguntó Elizabeth.  
-¿Ya se conocían?- preguntó James sorprendido.  
-Si, estando en la misma casa... - dijo Catherine- será mejor que entremos al Gran Comedor, ¿no?  
-Sí, un segundo. ¿Puedes venir un momento, James?- dijo Lilian sonriendo burlona. James asintió mientras la fulminaba con la mirada. Se apartaron de Catherine y Robert.  
-Así que perdiste tu orgullo, ¿eh, James?  
-Ni lo pienses. Catherine y yo tuvimos que hacer un trabajo grupal en Pociones y, bueno, me convenció de que viniera al baile y yo decidí invitarla pero no me olvido de que está en Slytherin- Explicó James rápidamente.  
-Seguro- asintió Elizabeth mientras continuaba con la misma sonrisa- Te veo luego   
  
Ambos se encaminaron hacia su pareja. Kate tomó el brazo de James, cuando él se lo ofreció.  
Caminaron hacia el Gran Comedor charlando animadamente.  
Al entrar, vieron la estupenda decoración del Comedor. Murciélagos, Calabazas... pero la falta de las cinco grandes mesas llamaba más la atención de James. En su lugar, había mesas más pequeñas, con un limite de seis personas en cada una.   
-Estoy segura que querrás ir con tus amigos... - dijo Kate- Y yo no puedo acompañarte. Sabes que no me llevo muy bien con Weasley.   
-Yo no tengo problema de pasar está noche lejos de ellos. ¿Dónde sugieres que nos sentemos?- dijo James alegremente.  
- Pues, podrías conocer a mis amigas- viendo la cara de James, ella agregó- No son de Slytherin. No me llevo con las chicas de Slytherin- James asintió y Kate lo llevo a una mesa donde estaban dos parejas.   
- James, te presento a Alice Veiria, de Ravenclaw, y Sandra Langford, de Hufflepuff. Alice, Sandra, él es James Potter, de Gryffindor- dijo Catherine presentando a las dos muchachas- Ahora... ¿quienes son ellos?- preguntó Kate mirando a las parejas de Alice y Sandra.   
-Mi pareja, Viktor Heuck, de Ravenclaw- dijo Alice sonriendo mientras le tomaba la mano a uno de los muchachos.   
-Mi pareja, Peter Hooker, de Hufflepuff- dijo Sandra mirando al otro muchacho.   
Sandra era una chica con cabello castaño, con ojos marrones claros y llevaba puesta una túnica de gala de color violeta. Se había dejado el cabello suelto, el cual era lacio pero le faltaba algo de brillo.   
Alice era una chica con cabello rubio y ojos amarillos, como los de un halcón. James, cuando los notó, no dejó de impresionarse. Su túnica era de color lavanda. Se había hecho un rodete muy elegante con su cabello rubio.  
Viktor tenía cabello marrón muy oscuro y tenía una túnica de un azul grisáceo. James lo había visto jugar al Quidditch. Era el nuevo guardián de Ravenclaw. Jugaba estupendamente.  
Peter, cabello negro y ojos celestes, llevaba una túnica verde azulada. Decían que era un excelente alumno y se había creado mala fama en cuanto el Quidditch, ya que jugaba horriblemente.   
- Encantado de conocerlos a todos- dijo James sonriendo mientras se sentaba al lado de Kate.   
- Igualmente. ¿Eres el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor, verdad?- dijo Viktor devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
- Así es- asintió James con orgullo- ¿Tú eres guardián, cierto?  
-Exacto- dijo Viktor alegremente. Las chicas los miraban con aburrimiento.   
- Eh, mejor cambiar de tema- dijo Peter observando a las chicas.  
-¿Qué les parece la decoración del comedor?- preguntó Alice- ¡Es genial!  
-Hay que ver el baile. Ojalá los elfos se hayan esforzado en la comida- dijo Viktor sonriendo con malicia. Peter y James sonrieron mientras las chicas los miraban para asesinarles.   
-Que raro... Un Gryffindor y una Slytherin en pareja- comentó Peter.   
- Y estamos hablando de un gran Gryffindor. ¿Eres hijo de Harry Potter, verdad?- dijo Alice a James.  
-Así es- dijo James asintiendo con aburrimiento.  
- Se rumorea en el mundo mágico que la familia Potter es descendiente de Gryffindor, ¿es verdad?- preguntó Sandra con los ojos brillantes.   
-No lo sé- dijo James encogiéndose de hombros- Se lo tendrán que preguntar a mi padre, no tengo idea- Sandra, Peter, Viktor y Alice quedaron decepcionados.   
-¿Se han enterado de lo que sucedió en el Ministerio?- preguntó Catherine para romper el silencio.   
-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó James con los ojos como platos.   
-¿No estás enterado? Menos mal que tu padre trabaja en el Ministerio- dijo Peter a James.  
-No he tenido noticias de mi padre desde un mes, más o menos- dijo James. Luego se volvió preocupado hacia Catherine- ¿Qué pasó?  
-El Ministro, Percy Weasley. Dicen que fue atacado por Mortífagos y manipulado a través del Imperius. Por eso, esta última temporada se comportaba bastante extraño. ¿Y adivina quién descubrió que estaba manipulado?- explicó Alice.   
-¿Quién?- Preguntó James con voz temblorosa, ya imaginándose.   
- Tu padre, James, Harry Potter- dijo Peter- ¿no estabas enterado?  
-No, para nada. Pero gracias- dijo James mientras fruncía el ceño y trataba de no ponerse a pensar en sus problemas.   
-¿Gracias?- preguntaron extrañados Sandra y Viktor al mismo tiempo.  
-No se preocupen, cosas mías.  
  
Pasaron toda la comida hablando animadamente pero a veces tocaban temas serios. James se enteró que Alice era huérfana de padre y madre. Ellos habían muerto en un accidente. Alice era sangre impura. Sandra era extranjera. Ella había nacido en Francia pero se notaba que había practicado muy bien el ingles. Viktor y Peter tenían vidas normales y comunes. Peter era hijo único mientras Viktor tenía dos hermanas. Una ya había terminado Hogwarts y la otra estaba en séptimo. O sea que Viktor era el menor de la familia.   
Terminado el banquete, empezó la música.  
- ¿Bailamos?- preguntaron las tres chicas a la vez a sus parejas.   
-Si no hay otra opción- escuchó James que Peter susurraba. Por su parte, tanto James como Viktor asintieron nerviosos y le tendieron su brazo a su pareja. Problema n °2: bailar  
  
****************  
  
- ¿Dónde se habrá metido James?- preguntó Daniel a Joanne mientras bailaban una canción lenta.   
-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber- dijo Joanne mirando el alrededor.  
- ¿Quién será su pareja?- preguntó Dan. Carecía estar lleno de curiosidad.  
-Ni idea... me pregunto porque no nos dijo- contestó Joanne.  
- Supongo que tendrá sus razones- dijo Dan aunque pensaba igual que Joanne.  
- Eres increíble- sonrió Joanne.  
-¿Sí?  
-Sí... - Joanne se apoyó en el hombro de Dan mientras bailaban. Daniel se puso todo rojo pero no le negó el hombro.   
  
*****************  
  
- Estás hermosa- dijo Robert al oído de Elizabeth mientras bailaban.   
- Gracias- dijo Lily sonriendo.   
- No tienes nada que agradecer, es la pura verdad- Lily se sonrojó y dejó salir una sonrisa nerviosa.  
- Pensé que los chicos no bailaban bien- comentó Elizabeth.  
-Ahora ves que estabas equivocada- dijo Robert mientras continuaban bailando- Soy la excepción- Elizabeth rió. Se apoyó en el hombro de Robert. Bailaban una canción lenta...  
- Mi hermano también baila bien- susurró Lily- yo practicaba, cuando era pequeña, con él...   
- Que buen hermano- rió Reldid.   
-Bah, siempre protestaba. Además, a veces me quedaba sin pies bailando con él- Robert sonrió divertido.  
-Es más cuidador de lo que aparenta, ¿verdad?- cuestionó Robert.  
-Si... él dice que no se preocupa por mí, pero siempre está cuando lo necesito. Fue un golpe bajo para él enterarse que fui a Slytherin. Tenía plena confianza que sería Gryffindor... - comentó Lilian- A pesar de no gustarme el Quidditch, tuvo paciencia conmigo para enseñarme a volar. James aprendió rápido a volar con la ayuda de mi padre pero cuando mi padre me quería ayudar a mí, James dijo que lo haría por él. Tuve que soportar su orgullo y su "grandeza"  
- ¿Lograste aprender a volar?  
-Si, fue grandioso cuando lo logre. Pero me parece que no tengo madera para jugar- contestó Elizabeth.   
-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Robert tratando de darle ánimos.  
-No lo he intentado pero...   
-¡Debes probar!- exclamó Robert. Lily se separó de él y observó sus ojos, que brillaban como la luna llena que se veía a través de la ventana.   
- ¿En serio lo crees?- preguntó Elizabeth esperanzada.  
-¡Por supuesto!- sonrió Robert. Lily le sonrió.  
-Gracias... - sus labios rozaban de lo cerca que estaban. Lily sentía la respiración de Robert...   
De repente, Elizabeth sintió el contacto de sus labios con los de Reldid. Cerró los ojos para percibir aquello que todos decían que se sentía con el primer beso. Pero no sintió lo que esperaba. En ese preciso momento, la ola de inseguridad regresó. Trato de separarse de él pero Robert no quería soltarla. Abrió los ojos nuevamente y vio todo oscuro. Una voz resonaba en su cabeza, trató de entender lo que decía...  
-El heredero de Salazar Slytherin no nacerá con los poderes en su cuerpo sino que una persona se los entregará. Pero el individuo que entregará los poderes tendrá que hacerlo antes de que el próximo heredero de Slytherin cumpla doce años... Parte de este poder ya está en ti... Muy pronto, caerás en el poder de la maldición Lativairam Asenavanemij  
Volvió a Hogwarts, al baile. Robert todavía no se separaba de ella. Con gran decisión, se separó de él bruscamente y gritó. Se dio vuelta inmediatamente y salió corriendo del comedor.   
Bajó las escaleras hacia las mazmorras, donde se encontraba la sala común de Slytherin. Había estado consciente de que la mitad de las personas del Gran Comedor la habían observado cuando gritó. Pero no le importaba.   
Dijo la contraseña al muro y entró velozmente a la sala. Subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de las chicas. Se tiró en la cama con lagrimas en los ojos.   
¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Qué era lo que había escuchado? ¿Por qué no le hizo caso a James? ¿Por qué ella?  
Sintió algo que colgaba en su cuello. Se llevó la mano al cuello y tocó algo frío. Tiró de él para sacárselo y observó que era un amuleto con una cadena para colgar al cuello.   
El amuleto tenía forma de serpiente. Esta era verde lima y plateada. Tenía ojos rojos y a Lilian le pareció que le miraban, que se movían. El contacto de su piel con el amuleto le hizo sentir más frío del que ya sentía. Lo dejó en la mesa de luz y se puso a pensar.   
¿Quién la había dado aquel amuleto? No lo recordaba. ¿Por qué Reldid había tenido que besarla? ¿Por qué había sido tan ingenua de confiar en él? ¿Sería Robert aquel individuo del que hablaba esa voz? ¿Y la voz? ¿Qué significaba? ¿Sería verdad? ¡Maldición! Quería hablar con James de eso pero eso significaba que tenía que volver al baile y enfrentar a sus compañeros que la llenarían de preguntas. ¿Alguien habría visto su beso con Reldid? ¡Por favor, NO!  
  
***************  
  
James bailaba con preocupación. Había escuchado el grito de su hermana y había querido seguirla pero Catherine le pidió que no lo hiciera, que ella estaba disfrutando bailar con él. James asintió pero había dejado de hablar con Catherine mientras bailaban. Ahora trataba de alejar de su mente los problemas, pero no podía. Problema n °3: tratar de relajarse y alejar sus problemas cuando estos ocupaban la mayor parte de su cabeza.   
Quería encontrar a Reldid y dejarlo sin ningún hueso. ¿Qué le habría hecho a Lilian? James conocía perfectamente a su hermana y sabía que ella nunca gritaba sino era necesario.   
  
A lo lejos, había visto bailar a Dan y a Joanne. James sonrió al verlos juntos. Ambos estaban sonrojados y también se dio cuenta que lo estaban buscando con la vista. ¿Qué pensarían ellos cuando se enterasen que estaba con Modking?   
-Kate, por favor, descansemos- suplicó James sin sacar la vista de sus amigos. Kate, de muy mala gana, lo soltó pero soltó una sonrisa alegre.  
-Nunca conocí a ningún chico que bailara tan bien como tú- dijo ella contenta.   
-¿Nos sentamos?- dijo James haciendo oídos sordos al comentario.  
-OK- dijo Catherine. Se dirigieron a una mesa y se sentaron.  
-Me preguntó que le habrá sucedido a Elizabeth- murmuró James.  
-No habrá pasado nada...  
-No conoces a Lily... ella... -pero alguien interrumpió la conversación.   
-Hola Potter... ¿Qué tal, Kate? Pensé que buscarías alguien decente como pareja- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.  
-Hola Federic. ¿Quién es tu pareja?- preguntó Catherine tratando de omitir el comentario de Esdara.   
-No te importa. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? Seguro lo haré mejor que Potter... - James lo fulminó con la mirada pero Catherine negó con la cabeza.  
-James es estupendo bailando. Dudo que lo superes... - pero alguien más se acercó a la discusión.  
-¿Qué tal, rompe corazones?- dijo una voz burlona, Dan y Joanne se habían acercado. Federic se dio vuelta y observó a Joanne y a Daniel.  
-¿Malfoy y Weasley? Ja Ja- rió Esdara. Ambos lo miraron con odio.   
-Vete, Federic- dijo Catherine- No pienso bailar contigo, ya tengo pareja y sino tuviera, tampoco iría contigo... eres malísimo bailando.  
-¡Qué golpe bajo!- exclamó Daniel sonriéndole burlón a Esdara.  
-¡Cállate, Malfoy!- luego, Federic se volteó hacia Modking- ¿Así qué me crees peor que Potter, Kate?  
-¿Potter?- preguntó extrañados Joanne y Daniel y voltearon hacia Catherine. Se percataron que James estaba al lado de ella...   
-¿No lo sabían?- se burló esta vez, Esdara- ¿No les contaste que ibas con una Slytherin, James? ¿Por qué no? ¿Viste que las chicas de Slytherin son lindas? ¡Por supuesto, si comparas a las de Gryffindor con las Slytherin, consigues polvo de parte de Gryffindor!  
-¿Qué estupideces dices, Esdara? ¿Qué tiene de malo que James tenga de pareja una Slytherin con la que hizo el trabajo de Pociones?- chilló Kate. Iba a continuar cuando otra vez los interrumpieron.   
-Señor Potter, sígame- James volteó y vio a director Snape. Tragó saliva y asintió. ¿Qué hice ahora?pensó James.  
Salió del Comedor. Snape lo guiaba hasta las mazmorras. Se detuvieron enfrente de una y James pudo ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Severus.  
-No se preocupe, Potter, no es para nada malo. Solamente que su padre quiere verlo...   
-¿Mi padre está aquí, en Hogwarts? ¿Para qué?- preguntó inmediatamente.  
-Pregúntale a él  
James entró a la sala que Snape le indicaba y vio a su padre. Corrió hacia él, el cual le sonrió, y lo abrazo. Luego preguntó extrañado:  
- ¿Qué haces en Hogwarts, Pa?  
-Quiero hablar algo con vos y tu hermana. ¿Sabes donde se metió? Snape dice que salió corriendo del Gran Comedor... - contestó Harry seriamente.   
-Intenté seguirla pero mi pareja no me soltaba... ni idea- dijo James- Sé que estaba bailando con Robert Reldid pero ni idea que pasó. Sentí que grito y vi que salió corriendo pero no puede seguirla...  
-¿Robert Reldid?- preguntó Harry con los ojos como platos.  
-Si... ¿qué tiene de raro?  
-Busca a tu hermana, tengo que hablar con Snape- indicó Harry. James, extrañado, salió de la sala y le indicó a Snape que su padre le esperaba.   
-¿Dónde puede estar Elizabeth?- se preguntó en voz alta- Que estupidez, James- se dijo- ¿dónde más va a estar? ¡A la sala común de Slytherin!- luego meditó- ¿Sabes la contraseña? ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo James Potter no lo va a saber?  
Se dirigió corriendo a la Sala Común de Slytherin...   
  


Capitulo 9- El Amuleto Y La Prediccion  


  
Estaba boca abajo, acostada en la cama. Lloraba. Trataba de controlarse pero no podía. Sentía como un veneno en sus labios. Sentía su cuerpo frío y también se percató de que temblaba. Miles de pensamientos pasaban por su mente. ¿Sería verdad que ella era la Heredera de Slytherin? No, no... se negaba a aceptarlo. Sus padres habían ido a Gryffindor... ninguno de ellos dos era Slytherin... era imposible que fuera Heredera de Salazar Slytherin. Imposible.  
Sintió que alguien entraba a la habitación. Observando de reojo, vio que era su hermano. Él la miraba con preocupación. Nunca había visto así esa expresión en la cara de James. Él siempre tan alegre. Pero en estos últimos meses su expresión había cambiado tanto...   
  
Lilian pasó su mano derecha por su cara para secar sus lagrimas y no preocupar más a James. Pero él ya había sentido su llanto. Se volteó hacia su hermano.  
-James, no puedes entrar aquí. No puedes entrar a la Sala Común de Slytherin y menos a las habitaciones de chicas- le regañó Lilian tratando de mantener firme su voz.  
-¿Crees que me importa? Nunca me importaron las normas, menos ahora. ¿Qué sucedió, Lily? Nunca te vi llorar tanto como recién... - dijo James sentándose al lado de ella.   
-¡James!- abrazó a su hermano, en busca de consuelo.  
-¿Qué pasó, Lily? Me parece extraño que me muestres cariño...   
-No seas tonto- sonrió Lilian. Sabía que su hermano quería verla sonreír, siempre James se lo había dicho: "Si te veo llorar, trata de sonreír porque me harás llorar a mí también... ¿sabes la vergüenza que pasaré si alguien me ve llorar?"  
  
Elizabeth le contó a su hermano todo lo que sucedió a partir del beso. Cuando terminó, vio que James estaba dispuesto a dejar sin huesos a Reldid. Sonrió sintiéndose segura al lado de su hermano.   
-No sé que decirte, Lily. Pero papá está en Hogwarts, creo que nos está esperando. Me mando a buscarte. Vamos. Capaz lo que nos quiera decir tenga algo que ver con esto- dijo James poniéndose de pie. Elizabeth asintió, se puso los zapatos y se acomodó un poco el cabello.   
  
Mientras caminaban hacia la sala en la que James había visto a Harry, Lily no dejó de agradecerle para su interior a James por su apoyo. Sabía que él siempre la protegía y esa vez James no había podido acercarse. Sabía que en cuanto Reldid se topara con James en algún pasillo, quedaría en coma temporal.   
Lily, sin saber por que, se llevó la mano al cuello. Tenía puesto el amuleto con la cadena. Lily pensó en ese momento que se había vuelto loca. ¿No se había sacado el amuleto?   
-Llegamos- anunció James parándose delante de una puerta- ¿Crees que debemos tocar la puerta o pasamos rebeldemente como siempre lo hemos hecho?  
- Pasemos rebeldemente- sonrió Lily. James abrió la puerta, sin pedir permiso, y entró en la Sala donde se encontró con Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape y su padre. Lilian quedó tan pasmada como él. ¿Albus Dumbledore en Hogwarts?   
-Eh, pues, lo siento... creo que interrumpimos algo y... - dijo James nervioso al ver que los tres adultos los miraban.   
Snape murmuró algo como diciendo: "tenían que ser hijos de Harry Potter". Harry se limitó a sonreírles a sus hijos mientras que Albus los miraba alegremente, contemplándolos.   
-Si no no equivoco, eres James, ¿verdad?- dijo Albus con aire divertido.  
-Eh, sí  
-Eres igual a Harry- dijo Albus pasando su mano por el cabello revoltoso de James- Igual de rebelde, ¿no?   
-Siempre metiendo sus narices en las cosas que no le incumbían- dejó soltar Snape.  
- Ya sabía yo que ibas a decir eso, mi querido profesor de Pociones- dijo Harry observando a Severus alegremente- Yo también te quiero, Sev...  
-Me vuelves a decir Sev y... - amenazó Snape.   
-Y tú eres Lilian Elizabeth, ¿verdad?- preguntó Albus a Lily para tapar la amenaza de Snape.   
-Sí, profesor...   
-Bah, no me digas profesor. Hace añares que dejé de serlo- dijo Albus divertido- me parece que te pareces más a Hermione...  
-Una sabelotodo insuficiente- rió Snape.  
-¡Esta vez yo te amenazo, Severus!- exclamó Harry- vuelves a decirlo y te juro que... - Lily y James observaron perplejos a su padre.   
-Que buen ejemplo le das a tus hijos, Harry- dijo Albus divertido al ver las caras de los dos jóvenes. Harry se sonrojó ligeramente- Bueno... supongo que el baile ya terminó, ¿no, Severus?  
-Así es- contestó él de mala gana.  
-Bah, yo quería bailar- se quejó Albus, luego observó su alrededor- extraño Hogwarts. Después de tantos años trabajando aquí... me costó desprenderme del viejo castillo- dijo Albus a James y a Elizabeth.  
-Nadie le obligo a hacerlo, Albus- sonrió Severus.   
-Yo creo que sí, Severus. La edad le obligó, ¿verdad que sí?- contradijo Harry.  
-Si, Harry tiene razón. La vejez me hizo desprenderme del castillo... - dijo Albus con melancolía- pero uno conserva sus buenos recuerdos.   
-Obviamente- asintió Harry- A mí me encantaría volver a Hogwarts, volver a tener once años...   
-Imposible- negó Snape- ¿y qué harías? La juventud solo se la tiene una sola vez. Es una parte especial de la vida pero nada más...  
-Bah, tú siempre con tus negaciones, Snape- dijo Harry- Tú porque no te gustó tu juventud. ¡Ay, que lindo era!  
-Es problema tuyo sino lo disfrutaste- dijo Snape.  
- Ya basta de discutir. Parece como si volviéramos en el tiempo- dijo Albus sonriendo- el hecho es que estos jóvenes quieren hablar contigo, Harry, y nosotros interrumpimos si nos quedamos. Así que, Severus, quiero hablar contigo en mi ex despacho, si eres tan amable- Snape se levantó de mal humor y salió, junto con Dumbledore, de la mazmorra.  
Harry miró a primero a James, quien miraba la mazmorra, y luego a Elizabeth que estaba muy pensativa.   
- ¿Pasó algo grave en el baile, Lily?- preguntó su padre lentamente y preocupado.   
-Pues, podría decirse que si... - Lily quería explicarle a su padre lo sucedido pero le parecía muy difícil. Capaz la animaría, capaz no...   
-¿Qué pasó, Lily?- preguntó Harry nuevamente.  
Lily suspiró y contó lo que había escuchado, la voz en medio del beso...   
-¡Pero es imposible que sea Heredera de Slytherin! ¿No? O sea, a pesar de estar en Slytherin... no te negaré, papá, que me sorprendí cuando quedé allí pero eso no es razón para afirmar que... - Lily estaba muy nerviosa. James estaba muy callado y Harry muy pensativo.  
-Si realmente quieres saberlo, Lily, yo también estuve por ir a Slytherin- dijo Harry lentamente.  
-¿Qué?- preguntó James alterado, saliendo de su silencio.   
-Así es. Pero me resistí a eso y al final el sombrero me puso en Gryffindor. No puedo decirte si eres o no Heredera de Slytherin pero trata de seguir con normalidad tu vida. Total, da lo mismo. Son solamente casas, como divisiones. Nada más. Ahora, ¿cómo les va en Hogwarts? Me he enterado de que eres Buscador, James, excelente- dijo Harry sonriendo. James sonrió orgulloso- ¿Qué tal Daniel y Joanne, James?  
-Pues, estamos medios peleados pero bien- dijo James incomodo.  
-¿Pasó algo..?  
-No, solo pavadas- sonrió James  
-Al final no me dijiste quien era tu pareja, James- sonrió Harry alegremente. James se sonrojó.   
-Con Catherine Modking de Slytherin- dijo Elizabeth entre risas.  
-OH, yo pensé que habías invitado a la hija de tu profesora de Transformaciones- rió Harry con Elizabeth. James maldijo su sonrojo.  
-Será mejor que vayan a descansar, es tarde- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie- los veo en Navidad, acuérdense que volverán a casa...  
-Si, no te preocupes- dijo Elizabeth.  
-Cualquier novedad avisan, ¿eh?- dijo Harry observándolos seriamente.   
-Ya te pareces a mamá- rió James pero al ver la cara de su padre agregó: - por supuesto que te avisaremos de cualquier cosa y ustedes también. ¿Está Théoden en casa?  
-Si, se ha negado a volver. Pero Hermione lo hará volver. Creo que no le agradó Hogwarts.   
- ¡Pero si le encantó! Rarísimo, pero de todos modos...   
  
James y Lilian salieron de la sala. Se despidieron allí mismo. James se dirigió escaleras arriba y Lily, en cambio, caminó un poco hasta llegar al "muro- puerta" de la sala común de Slytherin.  
Elizabeth entró a la sala común y vio a muchos de sus compañeros comentando lo divertido que fue el baile. Para ella no lo había sido, por supuesto que no. Se encaminó a la habitación de chicas. Ninguna de sus amigas estaba ahí. No le importó y se tendió en su cama con pesadez. Rápidamente, cayó dormida.  
  
- Nunca pensé que vos... - dijo con voz quebrada una muchacha rubia.   
Había cuatro cinco en ese circulo. Una de ellas era la muchacha rubia. También había dos jóvenes con cabello negro. Al lado de uno de los jóvenes había otra chica, a la cual se dirigía la rubia. La persona restante, era una joven pelirroja.   
- Pues, es como lo ves- contestó la otra muchacha- ¡Deberías hacernos caso, Badger!   
- ¿Realmente crees que esto te llevará al poder?- Gritó la pelirroja- ¡Pues, creo que no! Lo único que lograrás es la muerte, Snake.  
- ¿Sí? Eso ya lo veremos, Eaglet- dijo desafiante uno de los muchachos.  
- Cállate, tú no perteneces al circulo, Wickedness, no tienes derecho a opinar- dijo el otro muchacho con desprecio.   
- ¡Por supuesto que pertenece al circulo, Lion! Comparto mi poder con él- contradijo Snake.   
- Pero que compartas tu poder con él, no significa que pertenezca al circulo. Solamente los herederos por sangre pueden hacerlo y él no es uno de ellos- dijo Eaglet mirando con intenso odio a Wickedness.   
- Di lo que quieras, Eaglet, pero no eres nadie para darme ordenes... - dijo Wickedness con desprecio.   
- ¡Basta!- chilló Badger rompiéndose en llanto y cayendo de rodillas al suelo con las manos en la cara. Eaglet miró con desprecio a Wickedness mientras se acercaba a la rubia. Snake no sabía si acercarse a Badger o quedarse donde estaba, recibiendo la mirada de odio de Lion. Omitió la mirada y dirigió la suya hacia Wickedness. Él le miraba sonriendo con malicia.   
Wickedness se acercó a ella rápidamente y le hablo muy bajo para que los demás no entendieran.  
- Esta será la última noche, Snake, si realmente quieres serlo totalmente, debes eliminarlos para siempre...   
- ¡Sabes que no puedo! Por más que sea mi deber, ellos siempre estuvieron conmigo...  
- Yo también, pero si quieres poder, si queremos poder, hay que hacerlo.  
- ¿Crees que podamos, Wickedness?  
- Por supuesto. Son muy débiles. Mira a Badger llorando lamentándose algo... la más débil de los tres. Lion simplemente no se animará a hacerte daño y Eaglet no tiene poder suficiente para hacernos un rasguño   
- ¡Badger es nuestra mejor amiga, Wickedness, Lion es mi hermano y... Eaglet es, en lógica, es como una prima para mí! ¡No puedo hacerlo!   
- Debes y sino... ya sabes lo que te espera, Potter- un brillo de maldad pasó por los ojos de Wickedness...   
- Prefiero eso antes de traicionarlos- dijo con firmeza Snake.   
- Maldición, tenías que ser hija de Harry Potter- dijo con odio puro- lo lamentarás... - sacó la varita del bolsillo y le apuntó con ella- Cru... - un rayo rojo le pegó a Wickedness antes que realizara el maleficio cruciatus. Snake miró al atacante de Wickedness.   
- No le tocarás ni un pelo a mi hermana, Reldid- dijo Lion apretando los dientes. Hubo un fuertísimo grito y un resplandor verde inundó el ambiente. Un cuerpo cayó al suelo.   
  
Elizabeth se levantó sobresaltada. Miró a su alrededor, todas sus compañeras estaban durmiendo. Eran las tres de la mañana. ¿Cómo iban a estar despiertas?   
Lily se pasó la mano por la frente. Temblaba. El corazón le latía a mil por hora.   
-Maldición. Odio estas pesadillas- murmuró. Siempre las había tenido. Siempre eran reuniones o sensaciones horrorosas. Percibió un frío interminable en su cuello. Deslizó su mano hasta llegar al cuello. Allí se halló con el amuleto en forma de serpiente.   
-Lo que me faltaba- pensó con temor. Se sacó el amuleto del cuello y lo examinó. Brillaba más que cuando lo había encontrado. Iluminaba la mayoría de la habitación con su resplandor verde. Lilian llegó a sospechar que fuera algún objeto de magia oscura. Lo consultaría con James en el caso que fuera necesario.   
Se tendió otra vez sobre su cama. Odiaba levantarse antes de tiempo. Nunca lograba dormirse nuevamente. Cuando estaba en su casa, solía contarle los sueños a su madre para sentirse segura que solamente era eso: sueños, alucinaciones... Se había animado a veces de comentar las pesadillas con James pero nunca se había atrevido con su padre. No sabía por qué.   
Ahora no podría contárselo a nadie salvo a su hermano. Pero él ya tenía muchas cosas por las que preocuparse. Lily sabía de su "futura" pelea con Joanne y Daniel. Ese no sería un buen año para James.   
¿Entonces? ¿A quién contarle aquellas pesadillas? Su mirada se fijó en Helena que dormía placidamente. No, Helena no sabía ni un cuarto de sus problemas y todavía no estaba segura si podía confiar en ella. Debería tragárselos, olvidarlos... tal vez sería muy arriesgado andar contando aquellos sueños a personas que no sabía si eran de fiar.   
Recordó el sueño de aquella noche. Siempre soñaba con esas mismas cinco personas. Antes de ir a Hogwarts, reconocía solamente a dos. A ella misma y a James, pero mayores. Ahora, en Hogwarts, reconocía a los otros tres, aunque en realidad no estaba muy convencida.   
¿A qué se refería con todo eso del "circulo"? ¿Y los herederos? ¿Por qué los apodos? ¿Y todo ese tema del poder y de "eliminarlos para siempre"? La angustia la volvió a envolver como hace unas pocas horas.   
- Maldición- repitió comenzando a solar algunas lagrimas- odio todo esto..


	2. Capitulo 10 Partido de Quidditch y Clase...

**$Capitulo 10 % Partido de Quidditch y clase de Duelo $**

James se levantó la mañana siguiente con un tremendo dolor de cabeza con el cual se había dormido. Su primera visión de la mañana, fueron los rayos del sol que le dieron en los ojos.  
Deberían ser alrededor de las once de la mañana para que el sol estuviera tan potente.

- ¡Por fin te levantas, dormilón!- chilló Dan sonriente. James se sorprendió al verlo alegre. Después de todo, habían tenido una semi- discusión  
- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó James soñoliento.  
- Las once y media de la mañana. Pronto iremos a almorzar y eres el único que no se había levantado- informó Daniel.

James lo miró sin darle importancia y se incorporó en la cama fregándose los ojos. Soltó un largo bostezo.  


- ¿En serio me tengo que levantar?- rezongó Potter.  
- Si quieres almorzar, si- contestó Dan- Vamos, James, es muy simple. Te levantas, te vistes... puedes omitir "te peinas" y listo.  
- OK, pero que conste que el tiempo que tarde no tiene nada que ver- dijo James con una sonrisa dibujada en su boca.

Se levantó de la cama entre bostezos e insultos hacia Dan. Se vistió con su normal túnica negra de Hogwarts y se volteó hacia Dan, quien lo miraba sonriente.

- ¿Contento?  
- Bastante- se burló Dan riéndose- ahora bajemos que tengo hambre.

Bajaron a la sala común donde estaba Joanne, cruzada de brazos y con el entrecejo fruncido. Parecía estar sumamente enfadada.

- ¿Qué tal tu reunión, Joanne?- preguntó Dan sonriente.  
- ¿Qué reunión?- preguntó James aunque su pregunta fue omitida.  
- Deplorable. Te lo digo en serio, Helena Esdara es la misma porquería que su hermano- dijo Joanne enfadada.  
- ¿Qué reunión?- preguntó James extrañado.  
- Quieren hacer un periódico escolar, James, y bueno, los "mejores" de cada curso se han reunido esta mañana para ver la idea- informó Daniel.  
- ¿Qué tiene de malo Helena?- preguntó James con curiosidad y extrañeza.  
- ¡Ahora la quieres defender!- exclamó Joanne herida, mal interpretando la pregunta de James.  
- ¡No es eso, Joanne, sino que ella es la mejor amiga de mi hermana!- le respondió James empezando a enfadarse.  
- Pues, te diré que tu hermana no sabe elegir a sus amigos- dijo Joanne cruzándose de brazos. James, por un momento, le dio la razón- Helena es una egoísta y se cree saberse todo. Si no le das la razón... - pero fue interrumpida por Daniel.  
- Mira quien habla, Joanne. No es por ser malo, pero fíjate en vos antes que en los demás. Helena es tu versión del año pasado- dijo bruscamente el rubio. Joanne lo miró muy herida, con los ojos brillando. Se dio vuelta, indignada, y corrió hacia su habitación sin agregar palabra.  
- Creo que fuiste un poco brusco, Dan- dijo James observando las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de las chicas.  
- Pero es la verdad, ¿no, James?  
- Temo decir que si, Dan- asintió Potter. Se dio cuenta del apetito que tenía- ¿Qué tal si vamos a almorzar?- Malfoy asintió con una sonrisa infantil en sus labios (anda a saber que idea extrovertida se le habrá cruzado en esa mentecilla que tiene)

Al bajar al Gran Comedor, volvieron a ver las cinco mesas(contando la de profesores) Con cada alumno que se cruzaban, se daban cuenta que todavía no había quitado la cabeza de la almohada. Si un tercio del colegio estaba "despierto" era decir mucho. El baile había arrasado y parecía que todos lo hubieran disfrutado a pleno.

James, por más que buscó, no vio a su hermana por ninguna parte. Estaba realmente preocupado y decidido a matar a Reldid si algo malo llegara a pasar con Lilian.

Dan, por otra parte, jalaba de James para que se sentara en la mesa de Gryffindor y almorzara de una vez por todas. James le hizo caso. Se sentó en la mesa y comió lo que estaba a su alcance.

- ¿Qué tal el baile, Dan?- preguntó James con voz nerviosa.  
- Excelente- dijo Daniel soltando una risita- Sino fuera por lo terca que es Joanne, hubiera sido mejor de lo que esperaba. Oye... - James miró a Dan esperando la pregunta "diabólica"- Así que tu pareja era Catherine Modking, Potter- dijo en broma- Creo que Malcolm por fin hizo bien algo. ¿Un día en la biblioteca o...?- James vio las intenciones de Malfoy y le cortó con la mirada.  
- Bah, simplemente fue una compañera en la clase de Pociones y listo, ¿eh, Dan? Nada más  
- ¿Por qué ella, James?- preguntó Daniel riéndose.  
- ¿Por qué Joanne, Daniel?- se burló James sonriente viendo como Malfoy se ruborizaba- Porque Kate me convenció de ir al baile y bueno, estábamos hablando de eso y ella me dijo que no tenía pareja y...  
- OK, estoy seguro que no quiero escuchar eso- se burló el rubio- ¿Y qué le pasó a tu hermana, James?- Potter tembló de repente recordando el relato de Lilian.  
- Reldid- susurró James simplemente. Daniel lo miró extrañado pero no comentó nada más sobre el tema.  
- ¿Y Snape? ¿Qué quería?  
- Mi padre estaba en Hogwarts, Dan, y quería vernos- informó James sin quitar la vista del plato de comida.  
- ¿Y no llamó a su ahijado preferido?- preguntó Daniel haciéndose el lastimoso.  
- Eres su único ahijado, Daniel...  
- No, Joanne también lo es... - protestó Malfoy.  
- Bue, el caso es que no era para hablar de pavadas...  
- ¿De cosas tenebrosas?- preguntó con entusiasmo Daniel moviéndose alegre de un lado al otro en el asiento.  
- Si, podríamos decir que sí... - Dan saltó de la emoción.  
- ¿Sí?¿Sí?¿Sí? ¡Aventura, Aventura!- exclamó Dan alegremente mientras daba pequeños saltos.  
- Ya, tranquilízate que nos miran raro y de forma acusadora- susurró James a Dan obligándolo a sentarse mientras observaba que la mitad de los alumnos los estaban mirando, sobre todo los Prefectos.

James le contó entre susurros a Daniel, su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria, todo lo sucedido con su padre la noche anterior y el relato de su hermana, Lilian, sobre lo sucedido en el baile con Robert Reldid. Dan siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba y sabía más de lo que aparentaba sobre las Artes Oscuras. Por eso siempre que algo extraño sucedía, James nunca dudaba en contárselo. Pero el problema es que ese año estaban más separados de lo normal.

Una muchacha de cabello oscuro se sentó al lado de James con una gran sonrisa, que James se apresuró a devolver. Dan miraba con cierto desprecio a la chica y soltó una risita al ver a James sonrojado, pero ellos apenas se habían dado cuenta.  
- Buenos días, James, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó Catherine alegremente.  
- Muy bien, gracias, Kate, ¿y tú?  
- Excelente- sonrió Kate- ¿qué quería ayer el director Snape? Interrumpió el baile... no sabes la paliza que le dimos a Esdara- dijo mirando a Daniel quien no quitaba sus ojos del emblema de Slytherin que brillaba en el uniforme de la joven.  
- ¿Sí? Dan no me ha contado... pues, ya sabes como es Snape, con tal de quitar la alegría al mundo hace cualquier cosa...  
- Y tú eres la alegría del mundo, ¿no, James?- se burló Daniel con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.  
- Mañana es el primer partido de Quidditch de Gryffindor, ¿verdad, James?- preguntó Catherine omitiendo el comentario de Malfoy.  
- Si, contra Slytherin- contestó James asintiendo.  
- Buena suerte, la van a necesitar- sonrió maléficamente Kate.  
- Igualmente, Kate, igualmente

************

- ¡La próxima vez que quieras llegar a tiempo a un partido de Quidditch será mejor que pongas el reloj despertador, Daniel!- le gritó James desde la mesa de Gryffindor. Faltaban menos de cinco minutos para que empezara el partido Gryffindor contra Slytherin y Daniel acaba de aparecerse en el Gran Comedor notablemente soñoliento.  
- ¿Por qué no me despertaste?- se quejó Dan viendo que James se ponía de pie para dirigirse al campo de Quidditch con el resto del equipo de los leones.  
- ¿Quieres levantarte a las cuatro de la mañana, Dan? No he podido dormir bien y si te tenía que levantar... - James le sonrió mientras alcanzaba a su capitán. Joanne le sonrió al rubio mientras ella también se ponía de pie.  
- ¿Adónde vas?- preguntó Daniel mirándola fijamente.  
- A jugar mi primer partido de Quidditch como cazadora- informó Joanne con una gran sonrisa.  
- Así que esas salidas a la biblioteca en realidad eran entrenamientos de Quidditch... ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?  
- Ya verás- dijo Joanne mientras desaparecía detrás de la puerta del Comedor, siguiendo a James y a Erick, que hablaban seriamente sobre el partido.

James caminaba al lado de Wood sumamente nervioso. Por más que trataba de tranquilizarse, cada vez que trataba, se ponía más nervioso. Erick le dio a entender que era normal en el primer partido. Joanne estaba igual de nerviosa que James, pero a diferencia de Potter, ella no escuchaba las indicaciones de Wood.

Los integrantes del equipo se pusieron el uniforme de Quidditch de Gryffindor. James tomó su escoba, Dardo de Llama 3000. Era una escoba fuera de serie que le había comprado su padre para felicitarlo por haber ingresado en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor como buscador.

Los siete jugadores de Gryffindor, salieron al campo de juego para enfrentar al duro equipo de Slytherin, las serpientes. (N/A: me olvidé de informar que Joanne había quedado como cazadora y cuando me acordé, ya había publicado los últimos capítulos. Por esa razón lo hice ver como una sorpresa para Daniel Malfoy. SORRY T_T)

La comentarista era Sandra Langford de Hufflepuff. James se sorprendió bastante al verla. Era una de las amigas de Catherine, una de las chicas que le había presentado en el baile. James se sorprendió porque en el baile no había mostrado entusiasmo por el Quidditch...

_Pues, capaz estaba más interesada en ese momento por el baile de Halloween Pensó James alegremente embozando una sonrisa nerviosa._

- ¡Aquí está el sorprendente equipo de la casa de Gryffindor, también conocidos como los leones!- anunció Sandra casi a gritos de la emoción- ¡Erick Wood (Capitán/ Guardián), Paula Weasley (Golpeadora), Fernando Tenniter(Golpeador), Joanne Weasley(Cazadora), Natalie Dikung(Cazadora), Nicholas Creevey(Cazador) (N/A: no se preocupen, no es como el padre...) y James Potter(Buscador) (N/A: les doy los nombres de los integrantes del equipo y el puesto que ocupan así podemos ir reconociendo a nuestra familia de Gryffindor;)

- ¡Y aquí ingresa el mediocre equipo de Slytherin conformado por las desagradables y sucias serpientes, que viven en las alcantarillas, en este caso, en las mazmorras! No les doy los nombres, queridos amigos, porque me da la sensación que son "Innombrables sus apestosos nombres" y sería una falta de respeto para la gente que me está escuchando en este preciso instante- Una sonrisa burlona cruzaba el rostro de la señorita Langford. Todos los de Slytherin abuchearon a la comentarista, pero ésta apenas se dio cuenta de ese hecho. Estaba más ocupada en dar las características del fabuloso equipo de Gryffindor y comparándolo con el de Slytherin de forma tal que dejaba a las Serpientes bastantes humilladas (más de lo ya hecho).

Tras los comentarios de Sandra, la profesora de vuelo se dirigió al centro del campo de Quidditch, donde estaban dispersos los integrantes de ambos equipos. Luego de que Erick y el capitán de Slytherin, Rupert Goyle (N/A: creo que no necesito aclarar de quien es hijo. ¡AH, una cosa más! A las que admiran a Rupert Grint, SORRY por usar el nombre para un individuo tan... "mortífago") Quince escobas se elevaron dando comienzo al tan esperado partido.  


- Y empieza el partido. La Quaffle en las manos de Nicholas Creevey de Gryffindor. Se la pasa a Joanne Weasley, interceptada por Rupert Goyle de Slytherin. Ahora Slytherin se dirige a los postes de Gryffindor... Goyle tira la Quaffle al aro derecho y... ¡crucen los dedos...! ¡Erick Wood hace una fantástica parada! Pero... ¡Cuidado, Erick!- Wood, de suerte, gracias a la advertencia de Langford, pudo lograr esquivar una bludger que iba peligrosamente hacia su cara. Luego de eso, le dio la Quaffle a Joanne mirando amenazadoramente a los de Slytherin.

James, unos cuantos metros más arriba, observaba todo con determinación. Cualquier brillo dorado le alteraba y no podía evitar sentirse nervioso cada vez que Federic Esdara, el nuevo buscador de Slytherin, se cruzaba con él con una sonrisa maligna que a James no le gustaba nada. ¿Estaría Esdara planeando algo contra el equipo de Gryffindor...?

El partido pasó con normalidad durante la siguiente hora sino se tiene en cuenta que casi tiran a Joanne de la escoba (recibiendo los insultos de Daniel Malfoy desde la tribuna), que Fernando Tenniter jugaba con el brazo izquierdo fracturado (se negaba a abandonar el partido) y que Erick Wood tenía un ojo morado. Slytherin jugaba a lo sucio, como siempre. James estaba sano de milagro (los cazadores estaban llenos de heridas, por suerte no muy graves) había esquivado miles de veces las dos bludgers que siempre trataban de pegarle en la cara o derribarlo de la escoba. Pero haciendo notar que era hijo de Harry Potter, James logró evitar todos los ataques para la sorpresa de Federic Esdara, quien esperaba el momento de verlo cayendo de la escoba.

En el trascurso del partido no habían notado ninguna señal de la Snitch. James comenzó a pensar que capaz se olvidaron de liberarla al principio del juego, pero siguió buscándola con igual insistencia.

El partido estaba 150- 100 a favor de Slytherin. Obviamente el equipo de Gryffindor no estaba preparado para aguantar tantas heridas y situaciones arriesgadas. James necesitaba atrapar cuanto antes la Snitch.

Cuando James estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas de ganar el partido, un destello dorado retornó aquella emoción que siempre le traía un partido de Quidditch. La Snitch estaba en un extremo del campo, cerca de los postes de Slytherin, a quince metros debajo de James.  
Potter echó una mirada al campo, Esdara estaba totalmente distraído al otro lado del campo. James sonrió triunfal mientras caía en picada con dirección a la pelota dorada con alas.

- Y parece que el juego sucio de los desagradables Slytherin por fin trae sus horribles resultados. Nuevo tanto de las serpientes, 160- 100, y esto parece estar llegando a su fin, queridos fanáticos del Quidditch, porque... - Comentó Sandra Langford, dejó unos instantes en suspenso, aprovechó para tomar aire para luego gritar con toda su fuerza, total emoción y gran alegría:- ¡James Potter, el fantástico buscador de Gryffindor, acaba de atrapar la Snitch, la milagrosa pelota, sin que el estúpido de Federic Esdara se diera cuenta y los fuertes leones, que resistieron todo el sucio partido hasta el final, ganan 250 a 160, dando increíblemente vuelta el partido!- los oídos de todos los alumnos que estaban en las gradas quedaron aturdidos por semejante grito que emitió la joven de Hufflepuff.

Todos los jugadores miraron hacia James y vieron en su mano la Snitch de oro. Nadie se había dado cuenta antes de ese detalle hasta que el silbato de la profesora de vuelo sonó después del comentario de Langford.

*************

Luego del partido, hubo una excelente fiesta en a sala común de Gryffindor. Los Slytherin estaban más furiosos que nunca y no se acercaban a ningún miembro de Gryffindor, especialmente del equipo. Y los de Gryffindor no evitaban ninguna ocasión para burlarse de las humilladas serpientes.

Unos días después del partido, las clases volvieron a ocupar la mente de James. Aunque últimamente veía demasiado poco a Elizabeth y eso empezaba a preocuparle. No se había cruzado con Reldid porque si lo hubiera hecho realmente el muchacho continuaría en la enfermería. James esperaba el momento que el sucio Slytherin se pusiera enfrente de su cara para dejarle una marca que le duraría toda su vida y una lección que no debería olvidar mientras tratara con Lilian Potter: no tocarla.

Parecía que el Director, Severus Snape, no le sacara nunca el ojo de encima a James. El chico comenzó a sospechar que era algo que le había mandado su padre. Seguramente, ellos también esperaban ver un día de estos a Robert en la enfermería.

Joanne, por otra parte, seguía con su idea de integrar el grupo del periódico escolar. Se pasaba la mitad del día en la biblioteca y la otra mitad en reuniones con otros alumnos.

Daniel acompañaba a James a todos los entrenamientos, cosa que al principio le extrañó a Potter. Cuando le preguntó por qué, Dan le dijo que el año siguiente quería ingresar como golpeador en el equipo. Además, Daniel quería que la cosa volviera a estar como siempre entre los dos amigos y quería comenzar a pasar más tiempo con él, nuevamente. Sabía que James no se quitaba a su hermana de la cabeza y necesitaba distraerse. Esa distracción era llamada Daniel Malfoy.

**************

- Vamos, James, ¡ánimo! Últimamente se te ve sonreír muy poco... - dijo Joanne en un desayuno.  
- No estoy del todo bien, Joanne- contestó James mientras tomaba jugo de calabaza.  
- Se nota, James, deja de pensar en tu hermana y en Robert Reldid, ¿si?- pidió Dan.  
- Ni me lo nombres...  
- Vamos, James, ya lo pagará caro y listo. Deberías tratar de distraerte con algo, como hacías el año pasado... Ahora nos toca Duelo.. ¿Qué les parece tienen un duelo contra el Sr. Esdara y lo aplastan como a una mosca?- dijo Joanne sonriendo malignamente señalando la mesa de Slytherin. James y Dan se miraron entusiasmados con la idea de humillar a Federic en un duelo y rieron alegres.  
- Necesitas distraerte de ese grupo de periodistas, Joanne- sugirió James  
- ¡Si, buena idea! ¡El trío peleador de Gryffindor, de Hogwarts! ¡Invencibles, inseparables! ¿Alguna vez escucharon hablar de los tres mosqueteros? ¿Todos para uno y uno para todos?- exclamó Dan emocionado ante la idea.  
- Por supuesto- dijeron sonriendo Joanne y James- ¡Todos para uno y uno para todos!

***************

- Muy bien. No quiero muchos heridos, ya que el Director me mataría, pero vamos hacer un par de duelos a ver el nivel que tienen en ellos... - dijo Malcolm. Los profesores de Duelo eran Malcolm y Chang- ¿qué les parece si hacemos un duelo fuerte?- Malcolm miraba a Federic Esdara con una sonrisa- Profesora Chang, ¿Por qué no busca un representante para Gryffindor y yo busco uno para Slytherin?  
- Excelente idea, Malcolm- sonrió Cho. La profesora se volteó hacia el grupo de Gryffindor- ¿James, por qué no subes tú?- Potter inmediatamente asintió y subió a la tarima. Por otro lado, Federic también había subido. Miraba a James de tal manera que cualquiera diría que se traía algo entre manos.  
- Muy bien. Así que Potter, ¿eh? Esto va a estar bueno... - escuchó que murmuraba Baddock con una sonrisa. James sacó su varita y le devolvió la mirada a Federic.  
- ¡Varitas listas!- exclamó Cho con el mismo entusiasmo que los alumnos- Cuando cuente tres, pueden empezar el duelo. ¡Pero recuerden que no queremos sangre!- Debería haber dicho, ¡No queremos muertos! Obviamente, Esdara quiere dejarme en la enfermería pensó James mientras alzaba su varita enfrente de él. Un segundo después, estaba en posición de batalla...  
- Uno, dos... ¡Tres!- gritó Chang.

- **_Bolus focus_**- dijo James. Una bola de fuego salió disparada hacia Federic.  
- **_Bolus hidrous_**- contraatacó Federic. Un segundo después, no quedaba nada de ambos ataques  
- **_Baubillius_**- una sacudida eléctrica paralizó a James.  
- **_Vermillious_**- a pesar de estar paralizado, James pudo esquivar el hechizo.

Esdara volvió a atacar con el mismo hechizo (Vermillious) James, sin embargo, volvió a esquivarlo. Su padre le había enseñado unas cuantas tácticas para los duelos y no resultaba fácil darle con su agilidad.

- **_Stupefy_**- Gritó James. Federic salió volando unos cuantos metros, pegándose duro con la pared. El Stupefy era el encantamiento especial de James, la potencia de ese hechizo era incomparable. Potter volvió a levantar la varita:  
- **_Expelliarmus_**- dijo con voz triunfal. La varita de Esdara cayó en manos de Potter, quien sonrió victorioso.  
- Excelente demostración, James, Federic- sonrió Cho todavía emocionada- sobre todo el Sr. Potter, ha demostrado saber de este tema- James sonrió- Veinte puntos para Gryffindor- el grupo de Gryffindor victoreó. Slytherin los miraba con desprecio.  
- Quince puntos para Slytherin, por la excelente demostración del Sr. Esdara- dijo Malcolm mirando con asco al grupo de Gryffindor.  


*************

- ¡Excelente, James!- chilló Joanne alegre cuando se retiraban del salón. Pero James ya no demostraba entusiasmo. Estaba sumamente cansado, como si el duelo hubiera sido de muerte.  
- ¿Te sientes bien, James?- preguntó Dan viéndolo algo pálido.  
- La verdad que no, Dan... me siento terriblemente cansado y sin energías. Lo raro es que ya he tenido otros duelos más fuertes que este y no me he sentido tan cansado...  
- Capaz Esdara tiene algo que ver, ¿no?- preguntó Dan mientras llegaban al cuadro de la Dama Gorda- lion king- esa era la contraseña de la semana.  
- Puede ser... - dijo James mientras entraban- solamente espero que se me pase pronto, no soportaré estar así mañana...  
- Veras que esta noche te recuperas, James- aseguró Joanne sonriendo- necesitas descanso...  
- ¡Entonces, a dormir!- exclamó Dan arrastrando a James hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de los chicos.  
- ¡Puedo ir solo, Dan!- los tres rieron alegres mientras se despedían. Estaban totalmente cansados y la noche se les iba a pasar volando en sus sueños...

Pero, estaban inmensamente equivocados... Esa noche recién empezaba para James Potter...

________________________________________________________________________________________________

~ Hello a todos: ~

Antes que nada, gracias por seguir leyendo mis ficts. Me costó notablemente hacer este capítulo... lo tuve que rescribir como unas cuatro veces... T_T (generalmente nunca rescribo los capítulos, solamente los releo y agregó adjetivos, corrijo faltas de ortografía, etc.) En este fict ando media floja O_O en cambio, en HP y el Destino del Heredero (se los recomiendo) se me hace más fácil escribir porque ya sé a donde lleva la historia. Pero aquí... apenas sé hasta Navidad T_T

Gracias a todos los e-mails y reviews!!! Me alegran la vida ^_^ Los mensajes electrónicos los contesto de acuerdo al tiempo que tenga disponible... suelo contestar rápido, pero últimamente recibo demasiados e-mails. ¬_¬

¡No saben lo contenta que estoy de estar nominada en los premios anuales HA! (www.harryargentino.com) ^_^ La Academia Prakigam (nominado para mejor fict terminado), HP y el Destino del Heredero (nominado para mejor fict no terminado) y ¡mejor escritora de ficts menor de 16 años (Tengo doce años ^_^)! Así que si les gusta mis ficts... ¡vótenme pliss! Les estaré enormemente agradecida. U_U

Bueno, trataré de terminar pronto el Cáp. 11... ya lo tengo por la mitad!!! O_O Pero como me voy a ir de vacaciones a Córdoba dentro de poco... ¡trataré de apurarme! ¿ok? U_U Mi msn está saturado... T_T trataré de hacer espacio, ¿ok? ¡No se olviden de dejar reviews si les gustó o no mi fict! Por fiss, me encanta leerlos y responderlos, si es posible!!!^_^

Un abrazo a todos. Espero poder entregarles pronto nuevos capítulos, antes de irme de vacaciones.Y nuevamente... THANKS!!! ^_^ ¡Reviews, pliss! No es tan difícil. Sólo hay que clikear en el botón de abajo, ¿ok? Espero sus r/r. 

Felices Fiestas,

*Parvati*


	3. Capitulo 11 Un Sueño sobrenatural, algun...

**$Capitulo 11 % Un Sueño sobrenatural, algunos reencuentros y bastantes sospechas $ **

Nunca había estado en aquel lugar, no lo conocía de nada. Además, la oscuridad del lugar tampoco lo ayudaba. Buscó en los bolsillos de su túnica negra de Hogwarts su varita, pero no la encontró para nada. Estaba en un lugar desconocido y sin su varita mágica... 

Era un valle, sin duda alguna. Se notaba que era la estación de otoño. Las hojas de los árboles caídas inundaban todo el suelo. Aquel lugar soltaba un clima tenso por silencio que reinaba. El viento volvió a soplar. Unas cuantas hojas se movieron... 

Aquel lugar le ponía los pelos de punta... algo le decía que no era nada bueno, que nada bueno había pasado allí. Caminó pisando las hojas. Pisó algo que no era una hoja... Se sorprendió de su milagrosa suerte: 

Una varita mágica. 

¿Tirada en el suelo de un valle? Lentamente la tomó. Una energía recorrió su ser. Nunca había sentido nada igual, salvo con la varita de su padre... y la suya, con menos potencia. La varita de su padre soltaba un aire relajante y lleno de valor, una calidez que circulaba por su sangre. Esta varita inspiraba sentimientos negativos: muerte... maldad, odio, venganza... 

Necesitaba una varita, no importaba que inspirara. La guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica cuidadosamente. El aire que respiraba seguía siendo tenso. No le gustaba para nada su entorno. 

Entonces, sintió unos pasos delante de él, pasos que pisaban las hojas del camino. Se acercaban lentamente... su respiración empezó a agitarse, ¿quién era? Sacó devuelta la varita y temblando, apuntó. ¿Acaso no tenía espíritu de Gryffindor, de león? ¡Maldición! Su valor lo había abandonado... 

Parecía una sombra, pero a la distancia que estaba no se le podía identificar. Luego, fue tomando forma. Cuando estuvo a unos cuantos metros se dio cuenta que era una mujer. Su cabello, un poco enmarañado, parecía iluminar el paisaje por su intenso color. Sin embargo, no pudo verle la cara, salvo sus ojos. Estos eran claros, de un color celeste, la única luz del lugar. Le parecía extrañamente familiar... ¿quién era? 

Ella se acercó a él y, ante la sorpresa de James (N/A: Creo que se dieron cuenta que al que le estaba pasando todo era James, ¿no? (eso espero), rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y se acercó a él seductoramente... 

Un estremecimiento pasó por la espalda de James cuando la muchacha juntó sus suaves labios con los de él. Ella buscaba algo en sus labios, lo besaba con pasión y con cierta fuerza. James estaba inmóvil, le era imposible moverse. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. La muchacha pasaba sus manos por su espalda disfrutando de su figura. Había perdido el control sobre sus sentidos. 

James cerró los ojos, tratando de relajarse y... ¿disfrutar de su primer beso? Pero ni siquiera sabía a quien estaba besando... 

La muchacha se separó de él unos minutos después y con una sonrisa inexpresiva en el rostro, sopló y se escuchó el viento. Las hojas volvieron a volarse y, como si el viento se la hubiera llevado, la chica desapareció. 

James estaba pálido de la impresión. Todavía inmóvil. Escuchó pisadas que nuevamente se acercaban, pero estos iban más lentos. Además, se escuchaban detrás de él. Volvió a apuntar con la varita, dándose vuelta, esta vez no temblaba. Esta vez, el valor circulaba por su sangre. Sentía que el que se acercaba era un viejo enemigo. 

¾ **_Lumos_**- susurró. La varita soltó un destello que iluminó el lugar.****

James abrió la boca, dejando soltar un agudo grito de terror al ver quien se avecinaba. 

Parecía un esqueleto con vida... la piel pálida, se le notaban las venas... Hasta los huesos parecían notarse. Ojos rojos, llenos de odio y maldad. Sonrisa maligna. Seguramente planeando hacer algo con él. 

James, tan paralizado del susto y el horror, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. El "hombre" tomó su brazo izquierdo y fijó su vista en sus ojos verdes brillantes. 

¾ _Potter... –_ murmuró el "hombre" con desprecio. James se asustó más. ¿Cómo sabía que él era de la familia Potter? ****

¾ _Por fin volvemos a vernos._.. – murmuró nuevamente. James comenzó a temblar, no podía controlar sus sentidos. ****

¾ Lo siento, pero yo que recuerde no lo conozco- susurró James después de largos minutos de silencio.****

¾ _¿Ya me has olvidado, Harry James Potter?_- murmuró el "hombre" nuevamente. James maldijo su parecido con su padre, lo volvieron a confundir con él... ****

¾ Lo siento, pero Harry James Potter es mi padre... – se animó a decir, pero luego se arrepintió al ver la mirada maligna que apareció en los ojos del "esqueleto viviente"****

¾ _Ah, entonces tú eres... _– no terminó su frase cuando James sintió que todo le daba vueltas y se percató que un dolor enorme en el lugar que el "hombre" lo agarraba. ****

Chilló y forcejeó para separarse del desconocido. Se llevó la mano derecha al brazo izquierdo mirándolo con recelo. ****

Ante los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa de James, el hombre soltó una sonrisa maniática, que resonó en el lugar, y sus huesos se desintegraron, haciéndose polvo. Potter gritó mirando con horror como el polvo se volaba con la brisa... 

No podía más. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Se dejó caer en el suelo, de rodillas, con la mano derecha sobre su codo izquierdo. No tenía fuerzas para levantarse. Ojalá todo fuera una horrible pesadilla, eso no era verdad, no lo era... 

Miró su brazo izquierdo. Volvió a soltar un grito de horror. Una marca, como un tatuaje, estaba grabada en su piel. Un león dorado rodeado de un fuego escarlata, parecía estar saltando, encabezando al grupo. Detrás de este había una serpiente verde y plateada, junto con una águila y un tejón, les rodeaba la oscuridad, o sea, una sombra oscura. Le extrañó bastante que estos fueran los animales que encabezaban cada una de las casas de Hogwarts. 

Antes de que pudiera recuperarse de su aturdimiento, volvió a sentir pisadas. Esta vez su respiración no se hizo agitada, pues tenía la confianza puesta que nada malo iba a ocurrir ahora, o eso esperaba. 

Nuevamente, una muchacha completamente diferente a la otra, hizo su aparición. Se notaba su cabello enmarañado y sus ojos oscuros, era Lilian Elizabeth, su hermana. 

¾ _¡Lilian!_- gritó aliviado mientras se levantaba del suelo, sacando fuerzas de la nada, y corrió hacia ella. ****

¾ ¡James!- respondió su hermana extrañada- ¿qué haces aquí? No debes estar aquí...

¾ No sé, ni siquiera sé que lugar es este... pero no quisiera estar aquí, te lo juro- dijo James con una sonrisa. 

Los ojos oscuros de Lilian brillaron de una manera extraña y ella abrazó a su hermano para encontrar la calidez que siempre le otorgaba James. Ella tocó la marca de su brazo mientras susurraba en su oído suavemente: 

¾ _Lo siento mucho, James, pero debo hacerlo... es nuestro destino..._

James sintió nuevamente el dolor en el brazo izquierdo. Pero esta vez su vista se nubló, se hizo la oscuridad y de repente... 

Se levantó en la habitación de chicos de Gryffindor con un sudor frío en la frente. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sobre todo el brazo izquierdo. No tenía fuerzas para incorporarse de la cama así que volvió a acostarse. Deberían ser las cuatro de la mañana. 

¾ _Fue un sueño_- susurró James aliviado. 

Luego meditó... ¿cómo en un sueño se puede sentir dolor? Si no no se dijese siempre la frase: "Pellízcame, quiero averiguar si es un sueño o la realidad". Se suponía que en los sueños no se puede sentir dolor. Capaz lo había imaginado... 

¾ ¿Fue un sueño?

*************** 

James abrió los ojos lentamente. Ese no era el cuarto de chicos de Gryffindor, ya que parecía ser todo blanco. Miró mejor a su alrededor, era la enfermería. Pestañó un par de veces antes de ver a la enfermera enfrente de él, junto a la Profesora Weasley, la jefa de la casa Gryffindor. 

- ¿Se siente mejor, Potter? Bienvenido a la enfermería- dijo la enfermera en tono gracioso. 

- ¿Hace cuánto estoy aquí? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- contestó con más preguntas. 

- Hace... una semana, aproximadamente. Tenías treinta y nueve grados de fiebre y no dejabas de murmurar en sueños. También te dejabas de dolor y algunas heridas aparecieron en tu cuerpo mientras esto sucedía. Parecías estar como en un trance, no te podíamos levantar- contestó la profesora Weasley con preocupación. James no entendía nada. 

- AH- hizo un gesto de entender, a pesar de todo. 

Tuvo que pasar unos tres largos días en la enfermería antes que lo dejaran salir. James no entendía como eso podía ser posible. El sueño lo había tenido y se había levantado en la habitación de Gryffindor, ¿verdad? Luego de dormirse, se levanta en la enfermería y le dicen que murmuraba en sueños... pero él no recordaba ningún otro sueño. ¿Acaso había soñado que se despertaba en la habitación de Gryffindor? Simplemente no tenía sentido. 

Joanne y Daniel estaban sumamente preocupados por él. Ellos le explicaron mejor lo sucedido que la enfermera, pero aún así no logró entender nada. No les contó a ellos sobre el "sueño" para no preocuparlos... pero se sentía incomodo cada vez que miraba a Joanne a los ojos. Le hacía recordar a alguien, pero... ¿a quién? 

Pero tampoco había sido un sueño. Cuándo se había quedado solo en la enfermería sin nadie que lo controlara, había buscado la marca que le había hecho el "esqueleto viviente" en aquel valle... la marca estaba en su brazo como en el sueño... ¿acaso no había sido un sueño? Todo era un lío, su cabeza no daba más. 

Cuando por fin salió de la enfermería, tuvo que asistir nuevamente a las clases. En la clase de encantamientos, al buscar su varita, también se dio cuenta que tenía la otra, la del "sueño". Se tuvo que contener a gritar en medio de la clase. 

No se cruzó con Lilian en ningún momento. Cuando le preguntó a Joanne por ella, ya que Joanne y Elizabeth eran buenas amigas, ella le dijo que Lilian no tenía idea de lo que le había pasado y que estaba bastante extraña. Demasiado callada y pensativa... 

Dan calmó a James diciendo que necesitaba tiempo para aclarar sus cosas y que era solamente eso. Pero una intranquilidad siguió invadiendo al joven Potter. 

Al igual que su hermana, Robert Reldid tampoco daba la cara. No lo volvieron a ver desde el baile. Helena era vista por el trío solamente en las reuniones periódicas de Joanne, pero no se animaban a hablar con ella. ¿Helena sabría lo que le sucedía a Elizabeth? 

La Navidad estaba cerca. Daniel Malfoy, Joanne Weasley y James Potter sabían que no pasarían las fiestas en el castillo de Hogwarts. Harry se lo había dicho a James en el baile de Halloween. Así que no tuvieron que anotarse en nada y se apresuraron a armar los baúles para las fiestas. 

El veinte de diciembre, estaban en la estación de Hogsmeade esperando al Expreso de Hogwarts, para regresar a sus hogares. James estaba decidido. Le contaría del sueño, de la varita mágica y de la marca a su padre, un experto en Artes Oscuras. Además, el esqueleto viviente había mencionado a su padre, y parecía que se conocían... capaz el sueño fuera más decente de lo que esperaba... y capaz podía aprobar su versión de "eso no fue un sueño". 

Hello a todos!!! ^_^ 

Qué tal??? Todo bien??? ¡Eso espero! ^_^ 

Ya sé!!!!!! No me maten!!! Ya sé que tardé un mes en publicar... Thanks pro tenerme paciencia y leer el fict!!! Yo sé que este no es gran cosa pero bueno... 

Comentarios, dudas, quejas, preguntas, respuestas, pedidos, tomatazos, howlers, flores... mandar REVIEW. No e-mails, por fisss!!! T_T También pueden agregarme al msn... parvati58@hotmail.com pero advierto dos cosas: 

1- Está casi repleto. No se extrañen si no puedo aceptarlos, aunque siempre trato de hacer espacio 

2- Les advierto: si me encuentran de mal humor y / o ocupada no me atareen, porque yo no dudo en apretar el botón no admitir. **YO AVISÉ**. Y si me encuentran en horarios... "tarde" significa que estoy con mi Romulo o sea... ejem. 

Igual, suelo estar de buen humor... así que no se preocupen tanto. ^_^ Y... eso de estar ocupada... siempre encuentro espacio para hablar x msn, pero a veces tardo un "poquito" en contestar. ¿Sí? Y si me mandan e-mails... (NO, por fisss!!! T_T) tardo como unos 5 días en contestar. U_U Casi siempre contesto los domingos los mensajes electrónicos o de inmediato. Depende mi estado de humor y/ o lo ocupada que esté. (Van a pensar que estoy agobiada... jeje. Romulo puede confirmarles eso) ^_^ 

Bueno, espero pronto mandarles el cáp. 12... (no prometo nada) Me está costando escribir este fict!!! Tengan piedad de mí T_T Kiss a todos!!! Thanks por leer mis ficts y por mandar sus reviews!!! Thanks and Thanks!!! Los quiero a todos!!! R/R, plisss!!! Kissssss 

~ Parvati ~ 


	4. Capitulo 12 La Vuelta a Londres

Capitulo 12 - La vuelta a Londres 

¾ ¡Volvemos a casa, volvemos a casa!- gritaba Dan mientras acomodaban los baúles en un compartimiento. 

¾ ¡Sí! ¡Vacaciones de invierno, bienvenidas!- chilló James mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los asientos- ¡Adiós libritos lindos, clases preciosas y Slytherin cabezas huecas!- los tres rieron a la vez a carcajadas. 

¾ Nos vendrá bien un poco de vacaciones, ¿no, muchachos? ¿Nos veremos durante las vacaciones, verdad?- cuestionó Joanne, con cierta preocupación, mientras el Expreso de Hogwarts comenzaba a alejarse de la estación de Hogsmeade. 

¾ ¡Vamos, Joanne, no seas pesimista! Obvio que nos veremos, nuestros padres pidieron las vacaciones para divertirse también ellos- dijo Dan, buscando algo en los bolsillos de su túnica. 

¾ ¿Qué buscas, Dan?- preguntó Joanne observándolo con curiosidad. 

¾ Estoy buscando un ridgeback noruego, ¿tienes alguno por allí, Joanne?- bromeó Dan alegremente. 

¾ No, me lo olvidé, pero tengo un colacuerno húngaro, si lo deseas en mi baúl, Dan. ¿Lo quieres?- le siguió el juego Joanne mientras sonreía. 

¾ No, gracias, no me sirve para mis deberes de pociones- rió Dan- busco mi varita, Joanne. Quiero encantarte para que dejes de hacer preguntas tontas. 

¾ ¡Pero si tú eres el tonto, Daniel! 

¾ ¡Pero mira quien habla, la periodista! 

¾ ¡Es problema mío, Daniel! 

¾ ¡Entonces no te metas en los míos, Joanne! 

¾ ¡Ya cállate, Malfoy! 

¾ ¿Quién eres para hacerme callar, Weasley? 

James los miraba con aburrimiento. No podían hablar sin terminar peleándose. Bostezó y sacó el libro de Duelo, para aprender nuevas técnicas. Era su materia preferida. Se puso a leer mientras sus amigos discutían. Durante un cuarto de hora no hicieron más que eso. 

¿Quién frenó la discusión de Joanne y Daniel? Lilian Potter, que encontró en el compartimiento, dejándolos con la boca abierta. 

¾ ¿Cómo andan, chicos? ¿Todo bien? ¿Discutiendo, Dan, Joanne? 

¾ ¿Cómo andas tú, Lily?- preguntó Joanne mientras se volteaba hacia ella y dejaba a Daniel con sus insultos. 

¾ Bien, gracias- ella se volteó hacia su hermano que seguía concentrado en el libro. Lily sonrió inocentemente mientras se acercaba silenciosamente. Tomó el libro que leía su hermano. 

¾ ¿Enfrentamientos II?- preguntó mirando el título y a su hermano. 

¾ ¿Algún problema con eso, hermanita? 

¾ Ninguno, hermanito- sonrió Elizabeth- ¿podemos hablar... - miró de reojo a Weasley y a Malfoy- solos? 

¾ Por supuesto- dijo James poniéndose de pie al instante y mirando a sus amigos- sigan peleando mientras hablo con mi hermana, ¿vale? Vamos a otro compartimiento, Lily. 

Salieron de allí en silencio. Elizabeth caminó rápidamente, sabiendo cuales compartimientos estaban vacíos. Uno de los últimos fue ocupado por los Potter. 

¾ ¿Novedades?- preguntó en un susurró Lilian. 

¾ Sí, pero no de nuestros padres. ¿Tú? 

¾ Nada- se mordió el labio- cuéntame que te pasó, James. 

Durante media hora, James le contó a su hermana sobre aquel extraño sueño y las consecuencias que luego trajo. Le mostró la varita mágica y la marca. Lilian parecía pensativa. 

¾ ¿Dices que aparecía yo en el sueño y tocaba esa marca?- preguntó ella pensativamente. James asintió- recuerdo también un sueño parecido... yo también tengo esa marca- Elizabeth se subió la manga de la túnica, dejando ver su "tatuaje". 

Tenía una diferencia de la marca de James. En vez de estar el león encabezando la "manada", en la de Lily la encabezaba una serpiente y, en el lugar donde James tenía la serpiente, en la de Lily estaba el león. 

¾ ¿Crees que estén relacionadas? Esto es sumamente extraño, me tiene inquieto- dijo James cuando Elizabeth volvió a taparse la marca. 

¾ ¿Lo consultarás con papá? 

¾ Sí, él sabrá como ayudarnos y despejarnos las dudas, ¿no?- respondió James preocupado. 

¾ James, ¿te acuerdas del amuleto de serpiente...?- preguntó Lily luego de pensarlo muchas veces. 

¾ Sí... 

¾ Cada vez que me lo saco y lo dejo en alguna parte... – suspiró antes de continuar- vuelve a aparecer en mi cuello. Además, esos ojos rojos de la serpiente me están volviendo loca... 

_Ojos rojos_... _ojos rojos_. El esqueleto viviente de su "sueño" tenía ojos rojos... ¿y si estaban relacionados? Ahora una posibilidad salía en la cabeza de James, ¿y si la varita pertenecía a ese viejo cuando pudo usar magia y estaba en "forma" de hacerla? 

¾ Déjame verlo, por favor- le pidió a su hermana. Lily asintió, lo buscó bajo la remera y sacó el amuleto de la serpiente verde lima y plateada. Sus ojos rojos parecían que se movían. James lo miró con determinación, los ojos de la serpiente eran extrañamente familiares al del "hombre". 

¾ Esto tiene algo que ver con mi sueño- aseguró James mirando fijamente los ojos de su hermana- cuando lleguemos a casa quiero hacer un experimento, ¿te parece? 

¾ Excelente. Aquí cualquiera nos puede escuchar y ver... – susurró Lilian volviendo a guardar el amuleto- pero estoy segura que es magia negra. 

¾ Eso dalo por hecho- garantizó James mirando con desconfianza el objeto- regresaré con Dan y Joanne, ¿te parece? 

¾ Ve tranquilo- sonrió Lilian. James sostuvo su mirada unos instantes y sin previo aviso, la abrazó. 

¾ _Si me necesitas, aquí estoy para ayudarte, Lilian_

**************** 

¾ Vamos, James, ¿de qué hablaste con Lilian?- preguntó Dan por décima novena vez en cinco minutos. 

Potter, ya cansado de escucharlo, se había aplicado a sí mismo el encantamiento de sordera. Se lo sacaría cuando llegaran a la estación. Tomó el libro de Duelo y siguió su lectura tranquilamente, sin escuchar nada. Eso fastidió a Joanne. Pero como ella tampoco soportaba la voz de Daniel, se había puso a leer sobre Transformaciones. Dan, sin ninguna actividad pendiente, lo miraba con aburrimiento. Luego de media hora, sin soportar más ese silencio incómodo, decidió pasear por el tren para encontrar algo entretenido. 

Alumnos de primero. Molestos. Alumnos de segundo, ni los miraba. Alumnos de tercero, leyendo. Alumnos de cuarto, paveando y jugando a las cartas explosivas. Alumnos de quinto, charlando. Alumnos de sexto y séptimo, coqueteando con sus "chicas". ¡Qué asco! ¿Acaso no podían dejarlo para otro momento? 

Parecía que todo en el tren era aburrimiento. Todo programado para el fastidio de Daniel Malfoy. Si señor, eso lo había arreglado completamente. ¿Cómo nadie estaba haciendo algo entretenido? 

Y por fin lo encontró. Uno de los últimos compartimientos, Federic Esdara estaba hablando con Robert Reldid. Era la hora de aventurarse. ¡El espionaje le esperaba! 

Se colocó detrás de uno de los asientos, suficientemente cerca para escuchar todo y lo suficientemente escondido para que no lo detectaran. 

¾ Ya lo sabes, Esdara. No sé para que sigues jugando... 

¾ Lo sabrán muy pronto, Reldid. ¿Acaso lo dudas? Los hermanos Potter se caracterizan por su inteligencia y valentía. James Potter lo descubrirá pronto, Reldid, y se acabará tu "jueguito"- ¿Dan había escuchado mal o estaban hablando de James y Lily? Aguzó su oído. Si aunque sea James estuviera con él... 

¾ No es ningún juego, Esdara. Misión especial. Desde hace años que... – dejó de hablar unos instantes dándose cuenta que había abierto demasiado la boca- No metas tu nariz en los asuntos que no te atañen, Esdara. 

¾ Entonces, olvídate de nuestros tratos, Robert. Olvídate de lo de Hufflepuff y de lo de Gryffindor- dijo Federic bruscamente. ¿Hufflepuff? ¿Gryffindor? ¿Tratos? Eso estaba mal... 

¾ Haz lo que quieras, Esdara. Pero recuerda lo que recibes a cambio. Solamente tienes que cumplir los tratos, pero no introducirte en esto. Esto es entre los Herederos... 

¾ Tú no eres Heredero de nada, Reldid. 

¾ ¿Y cómo sabes eso, Esdara? Tú tampoco eres Heredero. 

¾ ¡Pero mi...!- la frase la cortó Robert. Había visto y escuchado algo raro detrás de uno de los asientos. Daniel estaba rezando que no lo vieran... si James o Joanne estuvieran con él... 

Robert se acercaba lentamente. Varita en mano. Mirada fría y calculadora de un Slytherin. Dispuesto a atacar a algún espía. Maldito el día que no había leído el encantamiento de invisibilidad. James se lo sabía al pie de la letra. Maldición. 

¾ **_Expelliarmus_**- dijo una voz totalmente conocida para Daniel. La voz salvadora... Levantó la cabeza disimuladamente y vio a... ¡Su compadre! 

¾ Potter, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Federic poniéndose de pie y mirando a James con odio. Pero Potter tenía todo calculado. Le hizo una seña a Dan. Malfoy la captó y tomó la varita de su túnica. Señaló a Esdara y murmuró inaudiblemente. 

¾ **_Transformus Corpem_**

Capaz no convenía transformar a Federic Esdara en un burro (N/A: Ya sé. Demasiado parecido)... pero era lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento a Daniel. La transformación salió más que perfecta. La cola de burro, las patas de burro, las orejas de burro... ¡Tendría para reírse aunque sea un mes completo de aquel recuerdo! 

¾ ¿Por qué usas Transformaciones?- preguntó una voz chillona, se notaba visiblemente enojada. Cuando Joanne estaba enojada, nadie la paraba. Su rostro estaba tan rojo de la ira, que casi no podía distinguirse de su cabello- ¡La profesora nos castigará!- estaba al lado de James. Ambos habían venido a su rescate, al ver que se había metido en algo malo. 

¾ Te recuerdo que en el tren no vienen los profesores, Joanne- replicó Daniel mirándola burlonamente- y estás celosa de que la transformación me haya salido perfectamente- Joanne bufó molesta y levantó su varita señalando a Esdara: 

¾ **_Finite Transformus_**

Federic volvió a su forma humana. Estaba en el suelo, de cuatro patas con la boca abierta mirando a Dan furioso. Malfoy le sonrió maliciosamente. 

¾ ¡Se supone que los alumnos de segundo curso no pueden hacer eso! ¡No aprendimos la transformación humana!- exclamó Esdara mientras se ponía de pie con aire intimidador. Sin embargo, era imposible acobardar a James Potter. 

¾ Y yo pensaba que los burros no podían hacer magia. ¿En dónde quedó nuestro mundo?- Se burló James. Dan comenzó a reírse a carcajadas- Recuerda con quien te estás enfrentando, Federic. A un trío de hijos de aurors. ¡Esto no es nada de lo que podemos hacer!- Amenazó señalándolo con la varita- Dame una razón y no dudaré en darte una demostración... 

¾ Será mejor que dejemos esto para otro día, Esdara- susurró Reldid comenzando a alejarse hacia otro compartimiento. Sin embargo, James agitó la varita y exclamó con voz potente: 

¾ **_Locomotor Mortis_**- inmediatamente, el encantamiento de piernas gelatina surgió efecto. Robert no podía moverse (N/A: o se movía como una gelatina ^_^)- Contigo tengo algo que hablar, Reldid. 

¾ Lastima, Potter, hoy no- dijo Reldid sacando la varita del bolsillo de su túnica. Se señaló a sí mismo y exclamó: **_Finite Incantatem_**. Hoy no tengo tiempo para el señor Potter. Capaz cuando volvamos de las vacaciones... Un duelo no estaría mal- y con esas palabras, salió del compartimiento, dejando a James en estado de shock. 

¾ Vamos a nuestro compartimiento, James, no quiero seguir viendo a esta cara de burro- murmuró Dan mirando con asco a Esdara. Parecía que la transformación de Malfoy le había afectado... 

************** 

¾ ¡Por fin Londres!- exclamó Malfoy cuando el tren aminoró la marcha en la estación de King's Cross. Un revuelo de estudiantes corriendo hacia sus padres, chicos bajando baúles... 

¾ ¡Mamá!- chilló Joanne saliendo del tren en dirección a Lilian Weasley. 

¾ ¡Déjanos con tus baúles! ¿No, Joanne?- preguntó Malfoy molesto. James le dio un empujón. 

¾ Deja de quejarte. ¡Ya casi es Navidad! Además, que tú no le tengas aprecio a tu padre- dijo señalando con su cabeza a Draco, que estaba esperándolos- no quiere decir que Joanne tampoco lo tenga. 

¾ ¡Yo sí le tengo aprecio a mi padre!- replicó Daniel ofendido- pero el problema es que Joanne ni siquiera nos dijo que bajáramos sus baúles y todo eso... ¿Y si los dejamos en el tren?- preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa. 

¾ Para nada- James bajó el baúl de Joanne y le hizo señas a Daniel para que lo ayudara. 

¾ No dejas espacio a la diversión, James... – suspiró Dan mientras cargaban los baúles afuera del tren. 

¾ No dejo espacio para los problemas, Daniel- replicó James defendiéndose. 

¾ ¿Necesitan ayuda, muchachos?- preguntó una voz familiar. Los jóvenes Potter y Malfoy se dieron vuelta, sonrientes y contestaron al unísono: 

¾ ¡Hola, tío Ron! (N/A: Que raro suena eso...) La verdad que una mano no nos viene mal... 

¾ ¡Daniel! ¿Se puede saber qué hiciste en el tren, según Joanne?- preguntó una mujer rubia que se estaba acercando velozmente hacia Daniel: Pansy Malfoy. 

¾ Yo sabía que le iba a ir con el cuento de inmediato- le susurró Dan a James. Potter, sin poder contenerse, estalló en carcajadas. 

¾ ¡Nada, Mamá! Joanne se ha quedado dormida en el viaje y desde que despertó no deja de inventar cosas... – James no sabía como parar de reírse. 

¾ ¡Sabes que no es verdad, Daniel!- chilló Joanne que se acercaba junto con Hermione y Lily. 

¾ ¿Verdad que tengo razón, James? 

¾ ¡Sabes que no, Malfoy! 

¾ ¡Tú cállate, Wesley! 

¾ Y la cosa continua... – murmuró James mientras sus dos amigos seguían discutiendo. Se volteó hacia su madre- ¿Dónde está papá, Ma?- Hermione le dirigió una amplia sonrisa. 

¾ Un asunto urgente. Pero nada grave, James. ¿Dónde está tu hermana? 

¾ Ehhhhh... 

¾ ¡Gran pregunta! ¿No, James? 

¾ Cállate, Dan... 

¾ ¿Crees que el burro continúe allí? 

¾ Jajaja- James no pudo resistirse. Daniel tampoco. Se estaban matando de la risa y Joanne los miraba con un gesto desaprobador. 

¾ ¡Por amor de Dios! 

¾ ¿No puedes para un rato con esa frase, Joanne? La llevas diciendo todo el viaje... "Ay, Dios. Dios mío. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Quién dijo que ustedes eran ángeles de Dios?"- dijo Daniel imitando su voz chillona. 

¾ ¡Tienen doce años, por amor de Dios! 

¾ ¿Doce años?- Preguntó James con una sonrisa burlona- ¡Todavía no tenemos doce, Joanne! 

¾ Falta una semana para tu doceavo cumpleaños, James. Y dos semanas para el de Lily. 

¾ Y un mes para el de Joanne- sonrió Dan lleno de felicidad. 

¾ Y cuatro meses para el tuyo, Dan- rió Joanne- ¡Eres el menor! 

¾ Oye, la menor es Elizabeth. 

¾ Cumple en a fines de este mes, Daniel. 

¾ ¡Ya sé que Elizabeth cumple en...!- reclamó Dan. Pero era demasiado tarde, Joanne y James se reían a carcajadas. 

¾ ¿Qué pasa conmigo?- preguntó una voz suave a espaldas de Daniel. Malfoy pegó un salto y se dio vuelta. Lilian le sonreía maliciosamente. 

¾ ¿Listo para enfrentarte a la menor de los Potter, Malfoy?- se burló junto con las risas de su hermano y su prima. 

¾ ¡Te lo dejo para Navidad, Lily! 

Luego de tantas burlas y risas, sus padres los hicieron parar. Las risas ya estaban llamando la atención del resto de los estudiantes de Hogwarts que empezaban sus vacaciones. 

Sus padres les avisaron que tenían que ir al caldero chorreante y desde allí, los polvos Flu para llegar a sus tan añorados hogares mágicos. 

¾ ¿Caldero Chorreante? ¡Está como a veinte cuadras de aquí!- protestó Daniel mientras caminaba al lado de James. Atrás de ellos iban Joanne y Elizabeth. Adelante, el grupo de padres (Draco, Pansy, Hermione, Ron y Lily) 

¾ Te hará bien caminar un poco, Dan. Estás subiendo de peso- bromeó Joanne. Elizabeth soltó una risita. 

¾ De esa manera, conseguirás que Melissa Davies te mire. Aunque sea a lo lejos- Ambas chicas estaban que no podían caminar de la risa. James sonreía burlón mientras que Daniel tenía los puños fuertemente apretados. 

¾ Cállense- murmuró. Ambas chicas rieron aún más fuerte. Los muggles que pasaban por al lado las miraban pasmados. (Los baúles de los chicos habían sido reducidos y los llevaban en el bolsillo de los pantalones) 

¾ Menos mal que nos sacamos las túnicas de magos- dijo Lilian en voz baja- todos los muggles nos miran... 

¾ OH, con estos guapos que tenemos adelante, ¿cómo no nos van a mirar, Lily?- bromeó Joanne. Ambos chicos se dieron vuelta y la miraron desafiante. 

¾ ¿Qué insinúas con eso, Weasley? 

¾ Caminen o nos quedaremos atrás 

¾ ¿Quieres que caminemos para atrás?- ambas chicas rieron. 

¾ Nadie te dijo que camines contemplando mi hermosa figura, Daniel- se burló Joanne mientras pasaba entre ambos chicos con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Le hizo una seña a Lilian y ambas dejaron atrás a los chicos, sin dejar de reírse de sus caras. 

¾ ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Se cree la reina de Roma o algo así?- preguntó Malfoy molesto. James se encogió de hombros y apuró el paso. Se habían quedado un poco atrás. 

¾ Ya se le pasará, Dan. Quiero llegar a casa y hablar con papá cuanto antes. 

¾ ¿Sobre... _eso_? 

¾ Sí 

¾ Luego me cuentas las novedades, ¿verdad? 

¾ Por supuesto. ¿Cómo no hablar con el súper espía 007, Daniel Malfoy? ¡La reencarnación de Sherlock Holmes! 

¾ Demasiada televisión muggle, James- El rubio suspiró con resignación- Aunque eso de espía 007 no está mal... 

¾ Yo me refería al Agente 007... 

¾ Demasiada televisión devuelta, James 

¾ Aunque sea entreno mi mente para casos peligrosos. ¿Tú que harías si te encuentras con un cadáver en un baño, en el baño de un hotel? 

¾ James... – empezó Malfoy con cansancio. 

¾ Pues, lo que hay que hacer es... 

¾ ¡James!- exclamó Dan para parar el discurso. 

¾ ¿Sí? 

¾ Apaga la televisión por hoy, ¿quieres? 

¾ Maldición, Malfoy... 

*********** 

¾ ¿Te conté lo que sucedió en mi primera clase de Transformaciones, mamá?- preguntó Lilian aquella noche cuando estaban en la cocina. Hermione preparando la cena y escuchando el relato de su hija sobre sus primeras sobresalientes clases del curso. 

Si había algo que a Hermione le satisfacía era tener hijos tan inteligentes y aplicados como ellos. Siempre consultando dudas, leyendo libros y practicando nuevos hechizos. Sin duda, el nivel de sus hijos iba mucho más que segundo año, en el caso de James. Siempre analizaban bien cada situación y trataban de encontrar una respuesta segura e inmediata. Aunque James no se caracterizaba por tener paciencia. 

¾ Dile que si, mamá, ya estoy harto de escucharla... – protestó James suplicando. El aburrimiento lo mataba. ¿Dónde estaba su padre? 

¾ ¡Tú estás celoso, James...!- exclamó Elizabeth molesta por la actitud de su hermano mayor. 

¾ ¿Celoso? Pues, es que no viste la transformación de Daniel hoy. Transformó a Federic Esdara- sonrisa de satisfacción- en un _burro_

¾ ¿Así que era verdad?- preguntó Hermione con un tono reprochador. 

¾ Sí. ¡Fue fabuloso! Aunque luego Joanne deshizo el encantamiento. ¡Lastima no haber tenido una cámara fotográfica! 

¾ Si, la verdad que si- sonrió Elizabeth mientras tomaba un libro de cocina de la pila de libros de su madre.- ¿Qué harás para cenar hoy, mamá? 

¾ ¡Será sorpresa! 

¾ ¿Será mejor que los banquetes de Hogwarts, Ma? 

¾ ¿Qué insinúas con eso, James? 

¾ Ehhh, nada, Ma. 

¾ James... 

¾ Jeje. ¿Sí, Ma? 

¾ Acomoda tu baúl y desempaca tus cosas. Lily, tú también. 

¾ Ok, Mother 

¾ James... 

James se dirigió a su antigua habitación. Antigua porque hace doce años que la ocupaba. Estaba repleta de Posters de Quidditch y algunos Posters de encantamientos (N/A: ¿Ya mencioné que a James le encanta la materia Duelo?) Un armario lleno de túnicas de diferentes colores para su edad. Un poco de ropa muggle... Un escritorio para realizar sus deberes y anotaciones. Se dirigió a este velozmente. Abrió el primer cajón. Allí se encontraba todo como lo había dejado. Su pluma a vuelapluma, su pluma común, algunas lapiceras muggles... pergaminos. Una pila de libros al lado de su escritorio. Los libros de primer año de James. A Lilian no le habían servido. Estaban llenos de anotaciones y conversaciones escritas con Daniel durante Historia de la Magia. Además, Hermione había insistido en comprarle libros nuevos a Elizabeth. 

Siguió observando el resto de la pila de libros. Diccionarios de Magos... y algún que otro libro muggle. 

Se dirigió a su baúl, al pie de la cama. Comenzó a sacar los libros de segundo y acomodarlos arriba de los de primero. Sacó las túnicas negras que necesitaban ser lavadas y las puso arriba de la cama. Luego se las daría a su madre. Su adorada _Dardo de Llama 3000_. Escoba fuera de serie. Todos los niños del mundo querían tener una. James sonrió con satisfacción. La apoyó suavemente arriba del escritorio. Ya buscaría algún lugar para su compañera en la misión de Quidditch. Las túnicas escarlatas que usaba en los partidos y entrenamientos de Quidditch... ¡A lavar! Tenía que quedar todo impecable para su regreso a Hogwarts. 

Tras acomodar todo, tomó las túnicas a lavar y caminó hasta la cocina. Su madre estaba sentada en la mesa junto con Elizabeth. Un libro abierto entre ellas. Una pluma en la mano de Hermione y un pergamino apoyado en la mesa. Seguramente le estaba por enseñar algo nuevo a su hija. 

¾ Ma... ¿Dónde te dejo las túnicas para lavar? 

¾ En el cesto, James 

Tras dejar las túnicas, se sentó del otro lado de la mesa y observó con curiosidad el libro. Su madre le sonrió ampliamente. 

¾ ¿Sabes que libro es, James?- preguntó su madre sonriéndole. Lily levantó la vista y le sonrió a James. 

¾ No, Mamá. Nunca lo había visto... 

¾ Es uno de los libros de mi época en Hogwarts sobre Aritmancia o Aritmomancia, como quieras decirle. Es una de las materias optativas que tendrás que elegir para el año que viene, James. Le estaba explicando a Lily de que se trata... 

¾ ¿Qué significa "Aritmomancia"?- preguntó James con el rostro repleto de curiosidad. Cuando su madre le explicaba algo, siempre era algo excitante. 

¾ Viene del griego _arithmo_, que significa número y _manteia_, que significa profecía 

¾ Era la materia favorita de tu madre en su tiempo en Hogwarts- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Los tres pegaron un salto y escucharon la risa de Harry. 

¾ ¡Papá!- exclamaron James y Lily alegremente. 

¾ Harry... no nos des esos sustos... – se quejó Hermione con una sonrisa nerviosa. Harry rió unos instantes, y se sentó en la mesa familiar. 

¾ ¿Explicando la Aritmancia, Mione? 

¾ Si, espero que James la elija el año que viene... – dijo esperanzada Hermione- y que no sea como su padre que eligió las materias más absurdas... 

¾ Adivinación no era absurda. El problema era que Sybill la hacía absurda, ¿sabes? 

¾ ¿Sybill? ¿Ahora llamas así a esa vieja mentirosa?- Harry rió alegremente. 

¾ Y Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas tampoco es absurdo. El problema era que Hagrid... 

¾ Déjalo, Harry, James ya decidirá que desea cursar. 

¾ ¿Qué materias hay?- preguntó Elizabeth interesada. 

¾ Estudios Muggles, Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia... – explicó Hermione. 

¾ Adivinación, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas- terminó Harry divertido- Adivinación es la salida más fácil. Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas es interesante... de las demás no sé. Pregúntenle a Mione. 

¾ Yo les sugiero Aritmancia en lugar de Adivinación. Es muy interesante... 

¾ ¿No se pueden elegir _todas_?- preguntó Elizabeth. James sonrió divertido. Hermione y Harry intercambiaron unas miradas y rieron, recordando viejos tiempos. 

¾ ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó James pasmado por la reacción de sus padres. 

Nada que debas enterarte, James, y Lily... no te lo sugiero- respondió Hermione mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la cocina a ver como andaba la comida (en preparación.) 

* * *

_Hello!!! ¿Cómo están? Espero que todo esté bien. ^-^_

_Disculpen la demora en actualizar! No era mi intención... T_T La inspiración no me vino hasta hace unos días y... logré escribir este cap. Del siguiente tengo ya casi la mitad... espero no tardar en terminarlo. (Haré todo lo posible, y si me dejan reviews, mejor! ^_-) Thanks por tenerme paciencia y leer el fict!!! Yo sé que este no es gran cosa pero bueno..._

_Comentarios, dudas, quejas, preguntas, respuestas, pedidos, tomatazos, howlers, flores... mandar REVIEW. No e-mails, por fisss!!! Prefiero reviews! ^_^ También pueden agregarme al msn... parvati58@hotmail.com pero advierto dos cosas:_

_1- Está casi repleto. No se extrañen si no puedo aceptarlos, aunque siempre trato de hacer espacio _

_2- Les advierto: si me encuentran de mal humor y / o ocupada no me atareen, porque yo no dudo en apretar el botón no admitir. **YO AVISÉ**. Y si me encuentran en horarios... "tarde" significa que estoy con mi Romulo o sea... ejem._

_Igual, suelo estar de buen humor... así que no se preocupen tanto. ^_^ Y... eso de estar ocupada... siempre encuentro espacio para hablar x msn, pero a veces tardo un "poquito" en contestar. ¿Sí? Y si me mandan e-mails... (Prefiero reviews, si es posible) los contesto a los días... ^.^ (He logrado solucionar mi problemita con Hotmail)_

_Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejaron Reviews. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y ánimos._

_**J.N.H: **Thanks! Me encanta que te encante! ^_^ Espero que este cap. haya gustado y que la espera no haya sido en vano! ^.^ Thanks nuevamente. Kisss!!!_

_**javi_potter: **Muchas gracias ^.^ Que bueno que te haya gustado! He revisado la Academia Prakigam... y a mi me aparece completa. Creo que ya te la mandé, ¿verdad? Sino es así, clikea en actualizar en la pag. de Prakigam. Espero que este cap. te haya gustado! Kiss!!!_

_**Joyce Granger: ** Thanks por tus felicitaciones y ánimos! Thanks! ^.^ Me alegro muchísimo que te guste. Me está costando lagrimas continuarlo... No me llegaba la inspiracion T.T Pero no te preocupes! Ya la tengo a mi lado. Espero que este cap. te haya gustado tanto como la historia en si! Espero también volver con otro cap. prontito. Kisss!!! _

_**Pauly541: **^.^ Que bueno que te haya gustado mi fict, Pauly! Y gracias por tu excelente participación en mi comunidad. ^.^ Thanks por mandar el review y kisss!!!_

_Thanks por leer mi fict!!! Si pueden... ¿me harían el favor de dejar reviews? Me encanta leerlos y saber lo que piensan de este fict! (Nuevamente, sorry por la demora) Por fisss, reviews!!! Me está costando escribir este fict!!! Tengan piedad de mí T_T Y los reviews ayudan MUCHO en mi inspiración! ^-^_

_Kisss!!! ^_^_

_~*~ Parvati ~*~_


	5. Capitulo 13 Sherlock Holmes, Espia 007, ...

**$Capitulo 13 % Sherlock Holmes, Espia 007, **

**Investigadora Jo y Agente Li **

**Al Ataque $ **

Los primeros tres días de vacaciones fueron toda una fiesta. Todas las tardes el trío de Gryffindor se reunía junto con Elizabeth para armar travesuras y otras cosas. Un día de esos, James logró convencer a sus dos amigos que leyeran unos libros muggles de detectives. Lilian, que ya los había leído, también se los sugería. 

Una vez que Joanne y Daniel habían leído los libros de James, se les ocurrió una loca idea... 

¾ Oigan... Lily, James, ¿ya le preguntaron a Harry sobre esos sueños que tuvieron y...?- preguntó Dan curioso, una de esas tardes de reunión. 

¾ No, pensamos hacerlo este fin de semana, después del cumpleaños de James... – dijo Lilian tranquilamente. 

¾ El martes es tu cumpleaños, James- sonrió Joanne alegremente. James le devolvió la sonrisa. 

¾ ¿Qué les parecieron los libros muggles? 

¾ Interesantes. Al final, tenías razón- contestó Joanne mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Estaban en la casa de los Weasley. 

Como aquella generación Weasley no tenía tantos hijos (solamente Joanne) la casa no era muy grande. Estaban reunidos en el comedor, que se encontraba al lado de la cocina. La habitación de Joanne y sus padres estaban en el segundo piso. Luego había habitaciones extras y salas de todo tipo. 

Joanne volvió con una jarra de jugo de calabaza y unas galletas preparadas por su madre. 

¾ Mm. Era divertido leerlos, ya que parecía que también eras el detective en la historia- opinó Dan mientras tomaba una de las galletas de chocolate. 

¾ Excelente, Espía 007- rió James mientras tomaba un poco de jugo. Lily y Joanne los miraron con curiosidad. 

¾ ¿Espía 007? ¿No era Agente 007? 

¾ Si, en realidad es así... pero el día que regresábamos de Hogwarts, Dan se comportó como un espía y mientras veníamos charlando lo bauticé como "Espía 007"- contestó James divertido. 

¾ ¡Muy gracioso, Sherlock!- exclamó Daniel en tono ofendido. Lilian rió divertidamente. 

¾ ¡Genial, Sherlock Holmes! Es una fantástica idea... ¿cómo podríamos llamarnos nosotras dos?- preguntó Elizabeth mirando a Joanne con curiosidad. 

¾ Mm. Un sinónimo de detective es investigador... – dijo pensativamente James. Observó a Joanne y una sonrisa traviesa pasó por su rostro- ¡Investigadora Joanne Weasley! 

¾ Es demasiado largo- opinó Daniel astutamente, mirando a Joanne fijamente, como queriendo ver a través de ella lo imposible- Aunque lo de investigadora está bien... 

¾ Mm. ¿Investigadora Joanne? 

¾ Sigue siendo largo- consideró Lily mientras tomaba una de las galletas- ¿Algún diminutivo de Joanne?- James y Dan intercambiaron miradas sospechosas y respondieron al mismo tiempo con muchísimo entusiasmo: 

¾ ¡Investigadora Jo!- Elizabeth estalló en carcajadas, mientras Joanne se ruborizaba suavemente. 

¾ A ver... doña perfección, ¿se le ocurre alguno mejor?- preguntó James a Lilian con aire de superioridad. 

¾ Mm, no, Sherlock- volvieron a reírse. 

¾ A ver... ¿cómo podemos ponerle a Lilian?- preguntó la investigadora Jo con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro. 

¾ Agente... ¿Potter?- dijo pensativamente Malfoy. 

¾ Mm, no. Es mejor con nombres. Pero agente Elizabeth es... – comenzó James reflexivamente. 

¾ No me gusta... – replicó la Señorita Potter cruzándose de brazos. 

¾ ¿Agente Lilian?- cuestionó Daniel frunciendo el entrecejo- El día de hoy no estamos muy inspirados para los nombres, Lily. 

¾ Mm- fue la respuesta de la joven Potter. 

¾ ¡Bingo!- chilló Joanne poniéndose de pie mientras caminaba alrededor de la mesa, como meditando su respuesta. 

¾ ¿Fuiste alguna vez al bingo muggle?- preguntó Malfoy interesado. 

¾ Es una exclamación, Espía 007... 

¾ Ejem. 

¾ ¿Cuál sugieres, Jo?- preguntó interesada Lilian. 

¾ ¡Agente Li!- exclamó con satisfacción. James miró un momento a Lilian y sonrió satisfactoriamente. Daniel miraba a Joanne riéndose disimuladamente mientras que ella miraba a la Agente con un brillo especial en los ojos. La joven Potter sonrió radiantemente. 

¾ Muy bien, Jo. Sherlock, deja de mirarme así y 007, deje de reírse. ¡Aquí nace una nueva generación de detectives en busca de criminales! 

¾ Querrás decir, en busca de problemas- corrigió la Investigadora. 

¾ ¡Aquí nace una nueva generación de quebradores de reglas, en busca de problemas y casos a solucionar!- exclamó Daniel poniéndose de pie de depende. James reía. 

¾ ¡Quiero estar ante Esdara para poder verle la cara! ¡A SNAPE!- estalló en carcajadas. Joanne y 007 se sentaron nuevamente en la mesa mientras el grupo reía. En ese momento, entraron sus padres con miradas de sorpresa en los rostros. 

¾ ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Ron mirándolos con curiosidad. Pero Joanne no se encontraba en condiciones de contestarle a su padre... Demasiadas risas. Daniel, quien parecía haberse recuperado, contestó: 

¾ ¡Lo lamentamos, Capitán! Nos pasamos de tierra firme... – Joanne le lanzó una mirada fulminante mientras James trataba de calmarse. 

¾ Es que... nos pusimos algunos sobrenombres extraños y... nos _emocionamos_

¾ ¿Sobrenombres?- preguntaron con interés Harry y Draco sentándose ellos también la mesa. 

¾ ¡Así es, Capitanes!- contestó Daniel. Lilian observó a Malfoy pasmada. 

¾ ¿Le pusiste algo al jugo, Jo?- preguntó la joven Potter. 

¾ No que yo recuerde... 

¾ Entonces, demasiadas historias de detectives- sonrió James mirando a Dan divertido- ¿007, me escuchas? Hay unos problemas en tierra firme, ¿puedes aterrizar? 

¾ ¿No importa si mato a alguien, Sherlock? 

¾ Mm, no. 

¾ Fantástico- sonrió Dan. Sus padres los miraban pasmados. 

¾ ¿Se pude saber...?- empezó Hermione, pero Elizabeth sonrió sospechosamente. 

¾ Problemas psicológicos, nada que una buena sección de golpes no pueda curar- contestó Joanne riéndose junto con James. Daniel los miraba ofendido. 

¾ ¿Te crees muy inteligente, Investigadora? Pues, no lo creo. 

¾ Ya, 007, deja tu lado ofensivo para más tarde, ¿sí? Asuntos importantes que atender- dijo James mientras comía otra de las galletas. 

¾ A sus ordenes, señor Holmes- bromeó Daniel. Joanne, que estaba tomando jugo, casi se ahoga de las risas. Lily se volteó a los padres confundidos. 

¾ Es que estamos "jugando" a ser detectives y cada uno tiene un nombre especial... Y parece que 007... quiero decir, Dan, se lo tomó muy... 

¾ "Bien"- continuó Joanne, ayudándola a narrar sus locas ideas- Demasiadas historias... se emocionó con la idea de Esdara... 

¾ Shhhhh- chilló Dan. Jo entendió la seña y calló. 

¾ Así que detectives... quebradores de reglas- comentó Harry sonriendo. Draco rió mientras que Lilian Weasley y Hermione intercambiaban miradas de temor. Ron sonrió alegremente, como recordando viejos tiempos. 

¾ ¿Todavía lo tienes...?- preguntó Ron a Harry mientras él asentía con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro. Ron y Draco sonrieron maliciosamente. 

¾ A Sirius le encantará la idea- rió Harry frotando sus manos mientras Ron estallaba en risas. 

¾ Y no solamente a Sirius... – comentó Draco. Aunque Herm y Lily no opinaban igual. 

¾ ¡No pueden...! ¡Ese mapa no conviene ser utilizado por... quebradores de reglas! Además... 

¾ Vamos, Herm, ¿cuánto más quieres esperar para dárselos?- preguntó Lily, quien la idea parecía empezar a gustarle. 

¾ Pero... 

¾ Snape no sabrá de donde lo sacaron... se suponía que lo tenía Albus... – dijo Harry, aunque se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que había soltado algo elemental. 

¾ ¿Cómo lo conseguiste Harry?- preguntó Lily mientras lo miraba acusadoramente. 

¾ Te cuento en otro momento- contestó Potter secamente. 

¾ Sospechará inmediatamente que fuimos nosotros... – continuó Hermione con la discusión. 

¾ Vamos, Sev no es tan malo... – rió Harry alegremente. 

¾ Pero... 

¾ ¿Qué tiene de malo entregarles el "Mapa del Merodeador"?- preguntaron al unísono Lilian, Draco, Ronald y Harry, sonrientes de entusiasmo. 

¾ ¿El Mapa del Merodeador?- los ojos de James brillaban de entusiasmo. Aunque su madre no lo sabía, Harry le había hablado de aquel mapa. Nadie más sabía del mapa. Las caras de Elizabeth, Joanne y Daniel inspiraban confusión. 

¾ ¿Qué es el "Mapa del Merodeador"?- preguntaron los tres con rostros llenos de curiosidad. 

¾ Un mapa... – empezó Ron con entusiasmo. 

¾ De los terrenos de Hogwarts... – continuó Draco dándole énfasis a la frase. 

¾ Con todos los pasadizos secretos del castillo... – siguió Lilian Weasley suavemente. 

¾ Y guías de la ubicación de las personas- terminó Harry con un aire lleno de sorpresa de parte de los jóvenes. 

¾ ¡Guau!- exclamaron Elizabeth, Daniel y Joanne. James sonrió con entusiasmo. 

¾ ¿Quién creó esa maravilla?- preguntó Daniel con los ojos brillándole sobrenaturalmente. 

¾ Lunático, Canuto, Colagusano y Cornamenta- respondió Hermione comenzando a sonreír. 

¾ ¿Y quienes son...?- preguntaron Jo y Dan. Pero Elizabeth y James, los cuales ya sabían quienes eran, intercambiaron miradas de asombro. 

¾ El padre de Harry, James Potter, se apodaba Cornamenta- respondió Lily sonriendo inocentemente. 

¾ Sirius Black es el mismísimo Canuto– siguió Harry sonriendo animadamente. 

¾ Remus Lupin es el famoso Lunático- continuó Ron en el mismo tono que Lily. 

¾ Peter Pettigrew era Colagusano- terminó Hermione seriamente. 

James y Lilian no parecían para nada sorprendidos. Lily sabía que Sirius había sido capaz de todo en su tiempo y James ya había escuchado muchas de las aventuras de los Merodeadores. Sin embargo, Joanne y Daniel parecían impresionados. Joanne estaba alterada. No se imaginaba que Remus Lupin y Sirius Black hubieran hecho un mapa como aquel. Dan tenía una cara que les recordaba visiblemente cuando a Fred y George Weasley se les estaba ocurriendo alguna fantástica idea para burlarse de los de Slytherin. Esa cara no le gustó ni a Hermione Potter ni a Lily Weasley. ¿Qué estaría pasando por la mente de Daniel Malfoy? Muy pronto lo sabrían. 

*************** 

- El 20 de diciembre de 1998, un noble muchacho había comenzado su vida en la Tierra- comenzó Joanne Weasley con tono melancólico. 

- Nadie se imaginaba que ese chiquillo llegaría a ser algún día "Sherlock Holmes", el líder de la nueva generación de Merodeadores- siguió Daniel Malfoy dejando ver unas lagrimas falsas en su rostro. 

- Hoy, 20 de diciembre de 2010, ese muchachito cumple doce años de edad- terminó Elizabeth disimulando sus risas. 

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, James!- gritaron los tres abrazando con fuerza al joven Potter. 

- Ya, Ya. ¡Muy lindo, pero me están cortando la respiración!- chilló James en el medio del abrazo. 

- Mi amigo, mi brother, mi camarada, mi capitán, mi jefe... – susurró Daniel nostálgicamente mientras se soltaba del abrazo. 

- ¿Acaso capitán y jefe no son lo mismo, básicamente?- preguntó Joanne levantando una ceja y dejando atrás el momento nostálgico. 

- Puede ser, sí... ¡Pero necesitaba rellenar la frase!- exclamó Daniel mirándola fulminantemente. 

- No empiecen con una pelea de nuevo, chicos- pidió Elizabeth mientras se soltaba de su hermano. 

- Agente Li tiene razón, déjense de payasadas. Nuestros padres nos permitieron ir al Callejón Diagon a divertirnos y luego regresar para al cena. Así que, ¿están preparados?- preguntó James mientras sacaba su varita del bolsillo y se ponía en posición de ataque. 

- Por supuesto, capitán- contestó 007 riéndose y llevando su mano derecha a su frente. 

- ¡Qué los alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts empiecen a temblar desde ahora! Porque hoy... será la primera aventura de "Merodeadores 2010"- exclamó Joanne sonriendo maliciosamente. Los demás la miraron con sorpresa. 

- ¿Por qué Merodeadores 2010? ¡Estamos por empezar el 2011!- Replicó Daniel cruzándose de brazos y mirándola desafiante. 

- Porque este grupo se creó en el 2010. Además, duraremos por lo menos cuatro años más... – razonó la Investigadora Jo. 

- Y crearemos mejores nombres que estos- aventuró James mientras caminaban hacia la parte principal de la casa Potter- Al estilo de los antiguos Merodeadores. 

- ¿También nos haremos animagos ilegales?- preguntó Lily con un brillo sobrenatural en sus ojos. James sonrió infantilmente. 

- ¡Ni lo dudes! 

Se dirigieron a la chimenea. Tomaron el saquito con los polvos Flu. Primero Lily, luego Joanne. Dan las siguió y James fue el último. "¡Al callejón Diagon" 

************* 

El Caldero Chorreante estaba repleto de magos y brujas, que entraban o salían del Callejón Diagon para hacer sus compras navideñas. Muchas mesas estaban ocupadas. Era hora del almuerzo, así que muchos paraban sus compras para almorzar algo. 

Los nuevos merodeadores ya estaban planificando su tarde en el Callejón. Elizabeth había quedado verse con Helena Esdara, para charlar un rato. Entonces, el trío de Gryffindor aprovecharía para hacer sus maldades al estilo escarlata. 

- Si Helena está en el Callejón, también estará Federic... – razonó Daniel mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de calabaza. 

- Momento perfecto. ¿Tienen que hacer alguna compra?- preguntó Joanne con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro. 

- Nos pasaremos por el local de Quidditch, por supuesto. Hay que ver si salió algún modelo nuevo de escoba... – dijo 007 pensativamente. 

- Me parece que no. Si no hubiera salido en el suplemento de Deportes Mágicos del Profeta- contestó Li mientras se levantaba de su asiento.- Recuerden. Nos reuniremos a las cinco de la tarde aquí mismo. Nos vemos- y se dirigió hacia el callejón, sintiendo los ojos del trío de Gryffindor en su figura. 

- Bueno. ¿Tendremos que pasarnos por Gringotts?- preguntó Jo terminando el incómodo silencio. 

- No. Yo tengo dinero suficiente, no sé ustedes... – contestó James, aunque su tono era pensativo. 

- Para nada. Tenemos todo con nosotros. Hay que tener en cuenta que somos hijos de los mejores aurors de Londres- dijo Dan en tono de superioridad. James y Joanne rieron alegremente. 

- Pero también somos blancos fijos de todos los mortífagos que quedaron libres y no se entregaron ni fueron atrapados. Pueden secuestrarnos para torturar a nuestros padres o... – comenzó Joanne su discurso siempre preparado. James hizo una mueca, mientras Dan paraba su discurso con uno de sus comentarios. 

- Ya, Joanne. La época de oscuridad, muertes y secuestros ya ha pasado... 

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó una voz femenina detrás de él. Los tres se voltearon, para ver quien estaba escuchando la conversación y se había animado ha intervenir. _Catherine Modking_. 

La muchacha de cabello lacio oscuro con ojos celestes brillantes, perteneciente a la casa de Slytherin, traía una mochila en la espalda repleta de libros y unas bolsas es las manos. Seguramente serían sus compras navideñas. 

Joanne tuvo la tentación de levantarse y plantarle una cachetada a la niña de Slytherin. Sonreía seductoramente. Y esa sonrisa iba dirigida a James... 

- ¿Se puede saber que quieres, Modking?- Preguntó Jo prepotentemente. La muchacha de Slytherin soltó una risa fría ante la pregunta de Joanne. James la observó extrañado. 

- Que buena manera de saludar, Weasley- dijo Kate con los ojos fulminantes en la pelirroja- Simplemente caminaba por aquí y me detuve a saludar... – dijo con aire inocente. Joanne la miró incrédula. ¿Quién iba a creerse ese cuento? 

- ¡Qué consideración, Catherine!- exclamó Dan con una sonrisa alegre, haciendo que Joanne lo mirara recelosamente- Pero estamos con apuro... Hoy es el cumpleaños de James... – sonrió pícaramente. James se sonrojó ligeramente. 

- Dan... – le reprochó en un murmullo. 

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, James! Así que lo están festejando... – los ojos de Modking brillaban sobrenaturalmente.- Bueno, los dejo. Ya terminé las compras y bueno... ¡Qué la pasen bien!- y se alejó con aire de superioridad y ante la mirada de odio de Jo. 

Dan se inclinó en su silla, acercándose más a Joanne. Una sonrisa traviesa revoloteaba en el rostro de 007. Joanne lo miró con prepotencia mientras lo cuestionaba levantando una ceja. James sabía que la tormenta se acercaba... 

- Tu rival, Jo. Si no te apuras, te ganará- Dan rió sospechosamente.- ¿Y desde cuando te volvió el aire de superioridad? 

- ¡Cállate!- exclamó Joanne poniéndose de pie. Se notaba que estaba sumamente enfadada. Sus mejillas estaban muy rojizas. 

- Tú no me harás callar- la desafió Malfoy mirándola con una sonrisa triunfante. Joanne estaba apunto de contestar cuando una vez más los interrumpieron. 

- Los perdedores discutiendo entre sí. Nunca pensé que llegaran tan bajo- dijo una voz fría detrás de James. 

Potter se dio vuelta para quedar cara a cara con Federic Esdara. Había una sonrisa maligna en el rostro de Esdara 

- Así que hoy es el cumpleaños del _gran _James Potter... – sus ojos grises miraron con determinación a James. Obviamente, James no desvió la mirada. Profundizó su odio en ella. 

- Tengo que darte un regalo, ¿verdad, Potter?- Esdara sonrió más ampliamente.- Lo tendrás- murmuró casi inaudiblemente. Se dio vuelta y se alejó del grupo, en dirección al Callejón Diagon. 

El trío de Gryffindor se miró extrañado por unos instantes. Tomaron sus cosas sin intercambiar palabras y ellos también emprendieron camino hacia el tan visitado Callejón. La primera misión de la nueva Generación de Merodeadores. 

El callejón Diagon tenía una decoración adecuada para la fecha actual. A cinco días de Navidad, la decoración navideña no asombró al trío de Gryffindor. Ya había pasado otros cumpleaños de James en el callejón, y no se sorprendían de la decoración. 

- Tendríamos que aprovechar para comprar el regalo de Lilian. – Sugirió James mientras observaba la tienda de Quidditch. Elizabeth cumplía el treinta de diciembre. 

- Como todos los años, vamos a Flourish and Blotts para el regalo de Lily. – Sonrió Joanne alzando la vista de la escoba que estaba en exhibición. 

- ¿Otro libro más?- Se quejó Daniel. – Siempre le compramos libros... A este paso le regalamos la biblioteca de Hogwarts y se acabó. – James rió ante el comentario de Dan. 

- _Sabes_ que a Lil le encantan los libros. Es su preferencia para los regalos de cumpleaños. – Respondió James mientras entraban en Flourish and Blotts. 

James inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la sección de Encantamientos Antiguos. La materia preferida de Elizabeth era Encantamientos. Joanne le hizo una seña a Daniel para que lo siguiera. Ellos se acercaron a la sección de Duelo. Obviamente, allí encontrarían el regalo para James. 

Media hora después, salían con varias bolsas repletas de libros. A la Agente Li le había comprando tres diferentes libros mientras Dan y Jo, a escondidas, le había comprado dos libros avanzados de Duelo para James. Aparte, por supuesto, se compraron algunos otros para aumentar sus conocimientos (en el caso de Weasley y Potter.) 

Sin preámbulos, su siguiente destino fue entrar en la tienda de Quidditch. Joanne se dirigió a la sección de cazadores mientras James a la de Buscadores. Daniel simplemente observaba la tienda sin un destino fijo. Aunque fue a la parte de túnicas de los equipos de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, y compró una túnica de _Puddlenere United_, el equipo al que era seguidor James_. _La túnica era de un color azul marino adornada con dos juncos dorados entrecruzados, el escudo del club. Daniel se vio tremendamente tentado a comprarse una para él mismo, pero tuvo que abstenerse. Su padre lo mataría si lo veía con aquella túnica. Más bien, lo mataría si usaba cualquier túnica de Quidditch que no fuera de los _Chudley Cannons. _

Salieron de la tienda de Quidditch. Joanne se había comprado un nuevo ejemplar de la revista _Finta de Porskov_. Una revista únicamente para los que practicaban el puesto de cazador. James, siguiendo el ejemplo de Jo, se había comprado la revista dedicada a los buscadores: _Plumpton Pass._

Sin ninguna otra compra en mente, el grupo perteneciente a la casa de los leones se dirigió a la heladería del Callejón Diagon: Florean Fortescue. Disfrutaron sus helados al máximo antes de volverse a dirigir al Caldero Chorreante, donde se encontraron a Federic Esdara nuevamente, acompañado de otros dos compañeros de Slytherin: Rupert Goyle y Albert Crabbe.

Daniel miró burlonamente a Federic, mientras éste le devolvía la mirada de odio. James y Joanne intercambiaron miradas divertidas mientras hacían una mueca de asco al ver a los acompañantes de Esdara.

- ¿Tan bajo has caído, Federic, para tener semejantes compañías?- Se burló Malfoy. Ambos guardaespaldas apretaron los puños, en intento de intimidación. _En vano._

- Aunque sea no he caído tan bajo como tú, Malfoy. ¡Mira tus compañías!- Cruzaron miradas de intensa antipatía mezcladas con repugnancia. 

- Si que amargas tu propia existencia, Federic. – Se unió a la conversación James. – Si aunque sea tuvieras a alguien "útil" en tu grupo... Pero que se le ve a hacer. "De tal palo, tal astilla." 

- Potter... – murmuró Esdara con aborrecimiento mirándolo fijamente. - ¿Y que me dices de tu hermana? – James desafió su mirada, aunque había un poco de extrañeza en esta. 

- ¿Qué quieres con Lilian, Esdara? 

- Sus compañías, Potter. Ella si va en el camino correcto. Volverán los tiempos oscuros y ustedes serán el blanco fijo. Así que el famoso trío de Gryffindor, hijos de los cuatro mejores aurors de Londres de nuestra época... ¿Podrán vencer a los ataques de las Artes Oscuras?- Esdara rió fríamente. – Lo dudo. – Y con esas palabras, se alejó de ellos. 

************ 

- Déjalo, James. No puedo creer que le des importancia a las cosas que dice ese idiota. – Dijo Dan mientras se llevaba un bocadillo a la boca. Joanne lo miró reprochadamente. 

- Esos bocadillos son para después de la cena, Daniel. 

- ¿Ah, sí? No me digas... ¡No sabía! – Empleó tono sarcástico en sus palabras. Lilian los observó divertida. 

- No empiecen a pelear de nuevo. Miren: pelearon hace cinco minutos... 

- Record. – Murmuró James con una débil sonrisa. – Nunca tardaron tanto en volverse a pelear. – Sus amigos le dirigieron miradas asesinas. 

- Cállate, Holmes. – Dan miró con curiosidad el libro que estaba leyendo Potter. 

- ¿Qué lees, James? 

- Un libro, Daniel. – Tono irónico. 

- Deja las burlas, Sherlock. ¿Sobre que tema? – Potter sonrió secretamente. Esa sonrisa que les indicaba que algo estaba planeando. Antes de hablar, se aseguró que nadie más que ellos tres lo escucharan. 

- Es un libro sobre Animagos. Como convertirse en uno... – Lilian emitió un gemido. 

- ¡Todavía no tenemos el potencial adecuado para hacerlo, James! 

- ¿Estás segura, Lil?- los ojos de Joanne brillaban intensamente. Si podemos realizar transformaciones humanas estando en segundo curso, no tardaremos mucho en dominar el poder de hacernos animales. Los únicos que podrían tener inconvenientes son Dan y tú. Pero lo dudo muchísimo. En todo caso, James y yo estamos para ayudarlos. 

- ¿Por qué nosotros tendríamos que tener inconveniente? 

- Lil está en primer curso, Daniel. Y tú siempre tuviste dificultades en cuanto las transformaciones... 

- Pero no estamos preparados. – Interrumpió James miraba tristemente el libro. – Debemos esperar como mínimo un año para intentarlo... – Alzó la mirada esperanzadamente. – Capaz nuestros padres... 

- ¡Estás loco! Nuestros padres nos cortan la cabeza antes de enseñarnos a transformarnos _ilegalmente_ en Animagos. _Sabes_ que siguen las normas al pie de la letra. – Replicó Malfoy. Joanne le dio la razón (por primera vez en su vida.) Sus padres se habían vuelto muy estrictos desde que habían ingresado en el Ministerio. Aunque a veces Ronald, Harry y Draco... 

- Ellos también son Animagos. – Prosiguió James. – Y ya casi es una tradición que los Potter seamos animagos ilegales (aunque Harry tuvo que registrarse al entrar al ministerio) Es como un... _don_. – Rió alegremente mientras cerraba el libro. – Sin embargo, no podemos hacernos Animagos en este momento. Primero tenemos que descubrir nuestras formas animales antes que nada... 

- ¿No era que uno elegía el animal...? – Potter sonrió misteriosamente. 

- Hay dos formas de hacerlo. Eligiendo el animal o... utilizando el animal al que uno está destinado de alguna manera. Nuestros padres eligieron los animales, pero nuestros abuelos – dijo mirando a Lilian. – usaron la forma destinada. A mí me excita la idea de saber a que animal estoy destinado. No sé ustedes... – Los demás asintieron animadamente. 

- ¿Y cómo podemos saber nuestro animal? – Dijo Dan mientras agarraba otro bocadillo enfrente de la mirada asesina de Jo. Lily soltó unas risitas disimuladas. 

- Según este libro, tendremos que hacer ciertas cosillas que nos indicarán nuestro animal... Podremos tener sueños con ese animal luego de hacer esas cosas o tal vez cruzándonos en algún momento o... – Dejó el aire de intriga. – Pero tardaríamos dos o tres meses... 

- Bueno, Sherlock, el tiempo vuela. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- preguntó Daniel impacientemente. Potter sonrió aún más. 

- Tengo un raro presentimiento de cual será tu animal, Dan. 

- ¿Ah, sí? 

- Si, y créeme. Me _encanta_ la idea. – Rió Holmes. 

- Y una vez que sepamos nuestras formas, podremos seleccionar mejores apodos... – Comenzó a programar Joanne. Lil sonrió. 

- Es _genial_. – en ese momento, Harry y Draco entraron hablando animadamente. Les sonrieron y se acercaron. 

- ¿Qué es genial, Lizzie?- preguntó Harry sentándose al lado de James. 

Su padre era únicamente quien la llamaba con aquel diminutivo. Su hermano no solía usarlo, solamente en ciertas ocasiones, su madre tenía otros diminutivos para ella y sus amigos la llamaban simplemente Lily. Así que "Lizzie" era el diminutivo único de su padre hacia Elizabeth. 

La muchacha Potter se sonrojó ligeramente. No era muy buena para mentirle a su padre. Por alguna razón, siempre tenía la sensación que él podía leer su mente y saber cuando estaba mintiendo. 

- Hogwarts, papá. Hogwarts es genial. – Sonrió inocentemente. 

James casi se ahogó con el jugo de calabaza de las risas que le ocasionó la mentira de Elizabeth. Draco le miró acusadoramente mientras levantaba una ceja. Harry rió señalando el libro que James tenía abierto sobre la mesa. Las palabras fundamentales del texto marcadas con fibras de colores potentes y un circulo trazado manualmente seleccionando uno de los párrafos. James casi se pegó con la cabeza contra la mesa. Era obvio que su padre reconoció a simple vista el tema de discusión. Los otros tres lo miraron burlonamente (en sus miradas se leía claramente "eres un genio, James" (forma sarcástica) 

- Así que Animagos, ¿eh? – Comentó Draco tomando el ejemplar que compraron en la librería del Callejón Diagon. 

- ¿Van a elegir los animales o dejarán que salgan los destinados?- preguntó Harry mientras se inclinaba para ojear el libro. 

- Destinados. – Dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, aunque sorprendidos. No esperaban que Harry y Draco se lo tomaran _tan_ bien. Esperaban ser castigados o regañados o simplemente, algo. Pero no eso. 

- ¿Y saben como hacerlo?- preguntó Draco levantando la vista del libro hacia el cuarteto. 

- Ligeramente... – Draco y Harry sonrieron ampliamente. 

- Nosotros los ayudaremos en eso. – Dijo Draco guiñando un ojo. – Pero que no se enteren ni Herm ni Lilian porque nos matan. – Harry soltó algunas risitas. 

- Bien. Tendrán que empezar por conseguir un libro mejor que el que tienen: este es muy básico. – Dijo Harry pensativamente. 

- ¿En el Ministerio no hay mejores libros?- cuestionó Joanne algo tímida. 

- Trataremos de conseguir, pero los mejores están en Hogwarts... Sección Prohibida. – Los ojos de Draco brillaron intensamente y les sonrió al cuarteto de forma cómplice. 

********** 

Bostezó mientras se despedazaba, en intento fallido de levantarse de su cómoda cama. Se habían quedado hasta las cinco de la mañana preparando bromas, charlando, comentando, practicando hechizos, leyendo, comiendo, bebiendo... Habían pasado una noche espectacular... Ahora el problema era levantarse. Daniel parecía que un mamut lo hubiera pasado por arriba, Lilian estaba logrando levantarse mientras que Joanne estaba peinando sus cabellos intensamente rojizos mientras contemplaba burlonamente los intentos inútiles de sus amigos de levantarse. James por su parte... estaba entre medio de Lily y Dan. No podía levantarse, pero aunque sea lo intentaba. 

- Así nunca lograremos convencer a la tía Herm que nos prepare algo delicioso... – Joanne soltó unas risitas mientras decía aquello. Elizabeth acomodó su túnica lo mejor posible. A las cinco de la mañana, habían caído dormidos al suelo sin ni siquiera cambiarse la vestimenta. Y no poseían intenciones de cambiarse. 

- ¿Me prestas mi peine, Jo?- dijo Lilian sonriendo mientras la pelirroja se lo devolvía. Weasley se sentó al lado de James quien ya había desistido de incorporarse. 

- ¿Te ayudo, James? – Con la ayuda de Weasley, Potter se incorporó tambaleando. 

- Háganme acordar para la próxima que la Cerveza de Mantequilla hay que tratarla con cuidado. – Bromeó mientras alzaba una ceja observando a Daniel. 

- ¿Dan, piensas levantarte? 

- No. – Respuesta simple. Las dos chicas y James se observaron malévolamente durante unos instantes y luego se lanzaron sobre Malfoy. Acabaron los cuatro nuevamente en el suelo desalineados y locos de la risa. (N/A: Acaban de perder el sentido común ¬¬ ¿Ustedes no se sienten así después de estar hasta tarde en la noche despiertos? Pues yo sí ^^) 

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y a través de ella pudieron divisar a Hermione, quien parecía algo enfadada. Aunque su mirada de reprobación se acentuó al verlos a todos en el suelo, riéndose. 

- ¿Pueden levantarse? Son las tres de la tarde. ¿Quieren comer algo? – Los observó a los cuatro con determinación. - ¿Se quedaron hasta tarde despiertos otra vez? ¡Dios, qué chicos! – Se quejó Mione mientras volvía a retirarse de la habitación. 

Volvieron a observarse y a reír. Esa había sido la primera noche oficial de la nueva generación de Merodeadores... Muy pronto no sólo tendrían mejores sobrenombres, sino también serían animagos. ¿Y qué más? Todo a su debido tiempo. Pero el tiempo iba lento cuando Daniel quería encontrarse con Federic para estrenar una de sus nuevas estrategias. Y el tiempo volaba cuando disfrutaban y se divertían experimentando aventuras. ¿Pero todas las aventuras serían divertidas e inocentes? 

* * *

**Hello a todosssss!!! ¿Cómo están? ¿Me extrañaron mucho? XD (Más debieron extrañar la falta de actualización) **

**Lamento MUCHO la demora!!! Este cap. Ya lo tenía desde hace dos o tres semanas, pero quería actualizarlo junto con Hpdestino. Lo siento! **

**Bueno, este cap. fue bastante entretenido... ¿Algo más divertido, no? T.T Ya saben que soy malísima para la comedia. ;_; Pero bueno... el siguiente cap. Se titula: "Felices fiestas, los once años de Agente Li y de nuevo Hogwarts" ^-^ **

**A los seguidores de Harry Potter y el Destino del Heredero en esta semana ya tendrán la Parte 15 con ustedes. Espero que la disfruten!!! Son 39 paginas llenas de oscuridad y "sangre", además de un poco de misterio... **

Lizzie_Lupin: ^^ Me alegro que te haya gustado la cadena de los abrazos! ^^ Yo tampoco soy "partidaria" de las cadenas, pero cuando es una linda, me gusta mandarla ^.^ Mucha gente me encontrado por aquí casi de casualidad! jajaja. Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y apoyo! Pues, si. Me gustan los ficts de los Merodeadores. Aunque no sería capaz de escribir de ellos (ya ves que no me sale la comedía ¬¬) Pues, no te digo que los odio, pero tampoco soy fan de ellos! jajaja. Los aprecio mucho. Además que los ficts buenos sobre ellos son sumamente divertidos ^-^ Mi fict favorito sobre ellos es "Respuestas" lo has leído? ^^ Lamento la demora de este cap. ;_; Gracias por el review! ^^ 

**Para los que quieran formar parte de "El Clan Loco de Parvati" Para quejas/ideas/sugerencias, etc sobre el club, escríbanle a Iris (marijo146@hotmail.com) Ahora con nuevas secciones y usos! (No se los pierdan ^_- xD)**

**Thanks por seguir leyendo el fict y apoyarme en estos días de tormenta!!! Tengan piedad, misericordia, de esta lokita y noble escritora de ficts, que no posee tiempo suficiente para dedicarse a este fict!!! T.T **

**Bueno, como ya saben... Mi MSN: Parvati58@hotmail.com Dudas, preguntas, respuestas, flores, dulces, venenos (Estoy terriblemente intoxicada @_@), sugerencias, comentarios, etc... REVIEW! (Suplico un mínimo de tres para que me anime la inspiración que estoy requete travada T.T) **

**Acuérdense de estudiar muchio! Cuídense que la mortífaga Parvati está suelta!!! De nuevo muchas gracias a todos! Los quiero mucho!!! Gracias por vuestro apoyo y ánimos!!! Lot's of kisses!! Nos vemos pronto (unos cuantos meses xD) en el capítulo 14...!!! **

**~*~ Parvati ~*~ **


	6. Capítulo 14 Felices fiestas, los once a...

**$ Capitulo 14 % Felices fiestas, los once años de Agente Li y de nuevo Hogwarts $**

Sonrió enigmáticamente al sentir los pasos ligeros de su hermana caminando por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Serían alrededor de las doce de la noche, sus padres ya se había ido a dormir. Solamente esperaba que esta vez la puerta no hiciera demasiado ruido que alterara el silencio cómodo y sutil de la casa de los Potter. 

La puerta se abrió lentamente, Lilian del otro lado entraba con pasos lentos y calculados. Cerró la puerta y James se apresuró a prender la luz de la habitación con un movimiento de la varita. Ella le sonrió mientras se sentaba a su lado derecho enfrente del escritorio donde había pergaminos extendidos y pilas de libros superpuestos unos entre otros.

- ¿Alguna pista? – Murmuró ella observando curiosamente el libro más cercano. 

- Ninguna. – Dijo James resignado, cerrando el libro entre sus piernas. – Nunca he escuchado que un amuleto siguiera a una persona... Eso es totalmente anormal. Y hasta oscuro. 

- Realmente tengo mis dudas... ¿Será amuleto o talismán? – Se cuestionó Lily pensativamente. 

- ¿Lo tienes aquí? – Buscó debajo de sus ropas abrigadas a cusa de la baja temperatura que estaba haciendo aquella noche, sacó el colgante con su respectiva cadena plateada. 

James lo tomó delicadamente y al tocarlo sintió una ola intensa de frío interno. Algo muy cercano a un instinto, le indicaba que sin duda era magia oscura. Pero... ¿cómo probarlo o desaprobarlo? No tenía pista remota del uso de aquel objeto. 

La serpiente con colores verde lima y plateado, continuaba allí. Sus ojos rojos le recordaron agudamente a aquel cadáver viviente de aquel sueño antes de dejar Hogwarts. Algo en su interior se agitó al solo recordar esos ojos carmesíes. 

- Talismán. Algo me dice que no es para proteger, sino para hacer algo. Y algo que mis instintos me indican, nada bueno. – Susurró con voz lejana, perdida en otra dimensión paralela. Lilian miró temblorosamente a su hermano. Conectaron sus ojos durante largos instantes. El silencio se volvió incómodo y un ruido en la planta baja de la casa los sobresaltó. 

Esta vez se pusieron de pie, casi tirando las sillas por la brusquedad de sus movimientos. Se miraron sin mucha firmeza. Casi ni lo pensaron cuando ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la habitación y bajando las escaleras apresuradamente. Se detuvieron al llegar a la sala de estar de la casa. Lilian tuvo que ahogar un grito cuando una sombra se desplazó entre la oscuridad casi completa de la sala. James dio un paso y miró extrañamente hacia el suelo, al sentir que había pisado algo... Que parecía ser bastante blando... 

Luego de un minúsculo chillido de Elizabeth, las luces se prendieron (casi cegando a los hermanos Potter) y quedaron sorprendidos observando la escena frente a sus ojos. 

Severus Snape estaba en el suelo, del otro lado contrario de la habitación, con libros esparcidos a su alrededor y una silla caída en el suelo. Sirius estaba a los pies de James, literalmente siendo pisado por éste y Remus Lupin se encontraba en medio de la habitación relativamente paralizado. En la entrada a la sala se encontraban sus padres, Harry y Hermione quienes observaban divertidos en cierta forma la escena. 

- Yo te avisé, James, que no dejaras tus libros de Encantamientos en la sala... – Murmuró Herm ahogando unas risas mientras ayudaba a incorporarse a Severus. James inmediatamente se inclinó para ayudar a Sirius, quien le dedicó una débil sonrisa al ver que el muchacho se sonrojaba disculpándose. Y Remus... Se acomodó la túnica azulada, ahora cubierta por cenizas. 

- Ya me estoy volviendo viejo para viajar en Polvos Flu. – Gruñó Sirius mientras sacudía su túnica. 

- Que raro que la chimenea les haya permitido entrar a estas horas. – Dijo Hermione pensativamente mientras observaba de reojo a la chimenea. – Generalmente... 

- Digamos que... Sirius Black y Remus Lupin poseen trucos para engañar a las chimeneas... – Se burló Canuto sonriendo inocentemente. 

- Dios, la haré revisar mañana por la mañana. – Suspiró Harry teatralmente. 

- Bueno, caballeros, ¿a qué se debe su visita de honor? – Preguntó Herm interesadamente.

- A... ¿hay que ser directos? – Preguntó Sirius haciendo señas muy bien disimuladas a Harry apuntando a James y a Lily. Harry permaneció unos instantes observando con el entrecejo fruncido a su padrino, antes de voltearse hacia sus hijos. 

- ¿Ustedes no deberían estar durmiendo? – Ellos dos se miraron nerviosamente. 

- Todo el ruido nos despertó y decidimos ver que era lo que pasaba... – Excusó James encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione elevó una ceja irónica mientras señalaba las escaleras con una mirada seria y estricta. Ni James ni Lilian protestaron y subieron hacia el primer piso. 

Permanecieron unos minutos apoyados en una de las paredes del pasillo, esperando a percibir los pasos de los adultos alejándose de la sala y entrando al comedor, seguramente. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que Remus y Sirius no aparecían en la casa, y menos con Snape incluido. Aunque no era la primera vez que se aparecían a esas horas de la noche, siempre resultaba ser algo urgente. O un ataque de magos oscuros a X lugar o X suceso que alteraba X planes. La cuestión era que nunca los incluían en ellas, y su madre se aseguraba estrictamente que no escucharan nada. Sin embargo, siempre el dúo se las ingeniaba. 

Comenzaron a bajar suavemente las escaleras, tratando de tocar solamente los peldaños sanos, en afán de no hacer el menor ruido que alertara a su madre o a los demás. Aguantaron un minuto en el último escalón mirando hacia ambos lados. Desde allí no podían escuchar nada de lo que se estuviese diciendo en la reunión. La estrategia era llegar a la sala que se encontraba a su derecha, ingresar en el pasillo secreto detrás de uno de los cuadros... Caminar unos cuantos metros por el pasadizo y apoyar el oído en una de las paredes, e ir probando en cual se podía escuchar mejor. 

Pero no era sencillo. Mover el cuadro, entrar en el pasadizo y volver a acomodarlo sin hacer el más leve ruido ya era un problema, y luego que los adultos estuvieran hablando normalmente y no en susurros. Y después que su madre no fuera a revisar sus habitaciones, claro está. 

Con intentar solamente perdían... Ermmm. ¿La libertad de salir al Callejón Diagon al día siguiente, para prepararse para el partido de los _Puddlenere United _ del viernes? ¿Prohibirles ir al partido...? Dios, se estaban jugando demasiado... Pero *deseaban* saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo mágico, que no dijese el Profeta... 

James, delante de Lilian, vigiló que desde allí nadie que estuviera en el comedor pudiera verlos. Luego se acercaron en puntas de pie a la siguiente habitación, abriendo suavemente la puerta que con un sutil sonido les puso los pelos de punta. Observaron hacia el frente. La siguiente sala era el comedor, y la puerta estaba tenuemente entreabierta. Podían ver los pastelillos preparados por su madre el día anterior sobre la mesa... 

Se observaron temblorosamente. James enumeró los cuatros de izquierda a derecha (los que estaban sobre el muro del lado derecho) Se encaminó en puntas de pie al tercero, quien tenía una representación bastante... llamativa y alegre, si se lo mira con optimismo. Dos centauros, la madre y el hijo, estaban bebiendo de un lago con aguas pacíficas y puras. 

Sacó la varita del bolsillo y tocó lo más suave que pudo el cuadro unas tres veces mientras murmuraba: _soruatnec soled redople_. Con un leve gemido empezó a deslizarse hacia arriba. A Lilian se le pusieron los cabellos de punta al sentir que una de las sillas del comedor se deslizaba por el suelo. Con la mirada alertó a James impacientemente. Casi se lanzaron hacia adentro del pasadizo cuando éste se abrió y James se apresuró a repetir las golpeadas y las palabras para que el cuadro descendiera y volviera a tapar el pasadizo secreto. 

Una vez cerrado, la oscuridad se les hizo completa. James agitó la varilla mientras murmuraba _lumus_. Un destello de luz bastante considerable les permitió comenzar a caminar con seguridad por éste. Unos metros... y James volvió a extender la varilla señalando al muro. 

- **_Sorum Dahcucse_**. – Pegaron sus oídos a la pared para empezar a prestar atención a las voces de los adultos. Aguzaron del oído. 

- _Pero ya te lo dije, Harry_. Es simplemente imposible que...

- Pero es una locura, Severus. O se está creando un nuevo grupo de magos oscuros, ¡O todos ellos son gente suicida! La semana pasado hubo otro ataque _avisado _a un centro de compras Muggles... O los mortífagos perdieron la capacidad de razonar o tienen a gente muy traidora en su bando... 

- Nunca acabará los grupos de personas de magia oscura, y eso ya lo tendrías que saber, Potter. 

- Pero Severus, - la voz de Hermione sonaba algo temblorosa. – El Dark Lord ya no existe. ¿Cómo es que todavía siguen convocando la marca tenebrosa? ¿Cómo es que todavía hay una mayoría que continúa prófuga por más intentos del Ministerio de Magia?

- No lo sé, pero... – Snape paró inmediatamente de hablar. Minutos después escucharon los pasos de otra persona ingresando al comedor. 

- Buenas noches a todos. – La voz risueña del profesor Dumbledore les hizo mirarse entre sí (James y Lilian) con ojos extrañados.

- Albus, ¿qué...? – Sirius parecía igual que sorprendido que el dúo en el escondite. 

- Otro ataque de magos oscuros a un edificio muggle, Harry. El ministerio estaba tratando de comunicarse contigo, pero como yo ya venía para aquí, me dejaron ese trabajo de avisarte. – Sintieron como una silla (que suponían, la de su padre) se deslizaba por el suelo. 

- ¿Y para qué me necesitan? 

- Ermmm. Borrar la memoria de unos noventa Muggles, reconocer los magos atrapados... y enumerar los daños al edificio y a las personas.

- Perfecto. – Tono fastidiado. La puerta se cerró bruscamente, y James y Lilian supusieron que su padre se había retirado de la habitación con un maravilloso malhumor.

- Es muy extraño todo lo que está pasando... – Dijo Dumbledore mientras se sentaba en la silla desocupada por Harry. – Gracias, Mione. Sí, sí, con azúcar. Todos los ataques son en lugares Muggles, y nada demasiado famoso. Todo en la misma zona de Londres... 

- ¿No estarán siguiendo a alguien? ¿Tratando de exterminar a alguien?

- Es lo que sospecha el ministerio. Por eso quiere que analicen las personas que estaban en el lugar del ataque. Pero... ¿a quién? 

- En todo caso, aunque no lo parezca, todo está controlado. Los magos oscuros tienen una organización, por más absurda que parezca la idea. 

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren conseguir matando simplemente a Muggles? 

- Los mortífagos han estado más activos este año que en los últimos once años... 

- Nada tiene sentido. Es absurdo. 

James y Lilian se miraron dudosamente. La conversación parecía girar solamente sobre aquel tema. ¿Realmente estarían tan activos para preocuparse tanto? Pero descubrieron que tenían cosas más importantes que investigar antes de involucrarse en una temática desconocida. Tendrían que dejarle aquello a la Orden del Fénix y al Ministerio de la Magia...

*************

****

- Navidad, Navidad, dulce Navidad. – Canturreaba Lilian mientras terminaba de peinar su cabello castaño oscuro con una sonrisa reluciente adornando su rostro ligeramente pálido y terso como una perla. Sus cabellos castaños estaban alisados y brillantes, con dos mechones rizados delicadamente desfallecidos como cascadas sobre su rostro. Sus labios sutilmente relucientes retocados con maquilla muggle rojizo oscuro. Estaba divina y James se lo dijo mirándola de reojo, susceptiblemente. 

- Deja de canturrear, romperás los vidrios. – Le dijo James sonriéndole maliciosamente. Ella lo ignoró completamente, bajando el volumen de su canto. Solamente lo miró minutos después para indicarle que ya estaba lista. 

- Bien, nuestros padres habrán pensado que nos hemos muerto aquí arriba... 

- James, hoy estás irritante. Es Navidad, y andas con ese humor... 

- Aja. Me encanta ser optimista en las fiestas y ponerme a cantar eufóricamente. – Dijo sarcásticamente mientras bajaban las escaleras. Continuaron discutiendo hasta llegar a la sala donde sus padres los estaban esperando, algo impacientes. 

- Bien. Ya estamos todos... – Dijo Harry mientras examinaba su reloj de muñeca. – Sería el colmo llegar tarde a la fiesta en la casa de _Sirius_. 

- ¿Por qué este año en la casa de Sirius, Pa? 

- Porque es el único que faltaba en la lista... 

- ¿Y por qué no se ofreció para las otras fiestas?

- Pregúntenle a él. – Rió Harry entre dientes. 

*~*~*~*~*

La casa de Sirius estaba perfectamente decorada de pies a cabeza. Supusieron que los elfos domésticos que Sirius y Arabella poseían se habían encargado de la perfección de ésta. James se encargó de mirar cada uno de los huecos de la casa para verificar el trabajo de los elfos (Lilian lo miraba con cierta reprobación mientras hablaba con Joanne.) Los invitados no eran tantos, podría decirse que los miembros más fundamentales de la Orden del Fénix estaban presentes, con algunos otros conocidos. 

- Por fin los encuentro. – Dijo Daniel cuando apareció frente al trío con la túnica medio al aire y la cara agitada, como si hubiera estado corriendo desesperadamente durante diez minutos. Sus amigos lo miraron desde pasmados hasta incrédulos. 

- ¿Pasó algo interesante? – Preguntó Joanne algo mordaz. Los últimos días habían estado discutiendo gravemente y todavía conservaban las miradas de recelo. 

- No, nada fuera de lugar, salvo que está lloviendo y vine caminando las cinco cuadras que distancian a la casa de Sirius del club TuRnOcNo. ¿Alguna novedad de tu parte, Jo? 

- Sí. – Le sonrió resplandeciente, jovial y animadamente. – Mi prima vino a Londres para festejar las fiestas junto con el tío Charlie. Y quería presentársela a ustedes... 

- ¿Tu prima que hace añares que no ves? - Preguntó James sorprendido. 

- ¿La que vive en Rumania? – Cuestionó curiosamente Lily comenzando a buscarla con la mirada entre los invitados. 

- ¿Esa que nos está mirando sin nada de disimulación, como queriendo exterminarnos? – Preguntó Daniel sonriendo maléficamente. Joanne le miró con cierta socarronería. 

- Para tu información, su nombre es Tiffany. – Jo se dio vuelta y le hizo señas a una muchacha que se encontraba no muy lejos de ellos. James la contempló sagazmente de pies a cabeza.

Como todos los Weasley, la característica principal era el cabello rojizo. Tenía unos admirables ojos celestinos pálidos que combinaban perfectamente con la blancura de su rostro sereno. Sus cabellos llegaban hasta sus hombros y tenía las puntas detalladamente onduladas, aunque era lacio y suave, con un brillo único. Su flequillo estaba peinado hacia los costados, dejando su frente libre, despejada. Lucía una túnica de gala color negro ajustado y con escote. James sin duda recriminaba ese oscuro color en una fiesta viva y optimista como era la Navidad, pero no podía negar que aquel color le quedaba hermosísimo.

Tiffany se acercó al cuarteto observándolos con la misma determinación que ellos. Les llevaba unos cuantos centímetros más de altura, era bastante alta. Según James recordaba que le había contado Joanne, su edad era de catorce años. Pero su amiga repetía una y otra vez que hacía más de diez que no la veía, y por que recordaba de su aspecto cuando Daniel le preguntó alguna vez. 

- Tiffany, te presento a James Potter – Éste le sonrió amistosamente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, inclinándose y besándole la mejilla, lo que provocó un sonrojo ligero del rostro de Potter que definitivamente no se lo esperaba. – Daniel Malfoy... – Dan se inclinó hasta el suelo y tomó elegantemente la mano de la pelirroja, besándola con delicadeza, haciéndose el elegante. Ganó un buen pisotón de Joanne al ponerse de pie y unas risitas leves de Tiffany. – Y Lilian Elizabeth Potter. – Intercambiaron sonrisas y un beso en la mejilla cada una. – En definición, estos locos son mis amigos. – Bromeó Jo para finalizar. 

- Un gusto conocerlos a todos. 

Estuvieron hablando con escasa diferencia una hora y media. Tiffany les contó bastante sobre su vida, sus estudios mágicos y sobre Rumania, país que ninguno había visitado salvo Joanne pero de muy pequeña. James descubrió en esos noventa minutos que Tiffany poseía una personalidad y un carácter bastante curioso e inquietante. Y también descubrió que no le gustaría tenerla de enemiga ni que le pagaran fortunas. 

Tiffany poseía un carácter bastante fuerte. Nacida el 28 de octubre de 1997, bajo las fechas de del signo Escorpio, poseía entonces quince años. Tiffany era muy enérgica, sagaz, intuitiva y reservada, con un gran autocontrol. Obstinada, interesada y celosa, aguda observadora de su entorno, potencialmente calculadora y manipuladora. Aparte de ser algo cínica, también era muy sensible, típica persona al que le cuesta perdonar. Esa fue la impresión que le dio a Lilian luego de un largo rato de conversar animadamente con ella. Se preguntó mentalmente cual podría ser la casa de Hogwarts de la muchacha… 

Dan soltó una exclamación y se acercó a James escondiéndose ligeramente en su espalda. El cuarteto lo observó curiosamente y éste le murmuró algo en el oído a su mejor amigo. Con una última sonrisa traviesa, ambos muchachos se encubrieron entre los adultos caminando rápidamente hasta la otra punta de la habitación. 

- Me pregunto que habrán visto esta vez… Y que harán… - Le preguntó Joanne en un susurro a Lilian, quien le devolvió la mirada curiosa y sospechosa. 

- ¿Suelen meterse en líos? – Preguntó Tiffany frunciendo el entrecejo ligeramente. 

- Pues, sí. Somos Gryffindor, al fin y al cabo. – Bromeó Joanne con una liviana sonrisa de satisfacción. – Son muy buenos amigos, y generalmente nos divertimos mucho juntos…

- Pero Joanne tiene la costumbre de estar peleando a cada rato con Dan. – Le susurró Elizabeth en el oído a Tiffany, luego de soltar unas risitas pícaras. 

- Te escuché, Lil… 

- Menos mal, sino iba a pensar que estabas sorda… 

- Ven para acá, comadreja. – Y la comenzó a perseguir por todo el salón de la fiesta. 

Tiffany sonrió admirándolas interesadamente de reojo. Con un elegante movimiento, acomodó bien su cabello antes de voltearse hacia la zona donde charlaban los adultos. 

***

- No seas amargado, Dan, y come un poco de ensalada… - Le murmuró Jo desde su lado izquierdo. 

- Prefiero las papas fritas. – Sonrió infantilmente el joven. Su amiga gruñó desaprobadamente mientras recogía su vaso de vidrio con forma regular y bebía un poco de su contenido. 

- ¿Dónde fueron antes de la cena? – Preguntó Elizabeth, quien estaba enfrente de Jo, al lado de James. Dan se limitó a hacer una sonrisa típica de un detective y siguió comiendo tranquilamente el pollo asado. James se encogió de hombros, miró de reojo a Tiffany, del otro lado de Joanne, y se sorprendió al notar que ella también lo estaba mirando. Sin razón alguna, un sutil sonrojo se deslizó por sus mejillas. 

- No me digan que estuvieron haciendo una de esas bromas… - Susurró Joanne fastidiada por la inmadurez de sus mejores amigos. Dan sonrió, pero a su vez, negó con la cabeza. 

- Es que justo había ingresado al salón la hermana de Leonor Barman, ya saben… La chica que va en quinto de Hufflepuff. Y yo no iba a privarme de dejar de ver esa hermosura… - Contestó Malfoy con una sonrisa desvergonzada. – Y tampoco la iba a ver yo solo, sería muy egoísta de mi parte… Así que le dije a James que me acompañara. 

- ¡Eres un baboso, Daniel! – Exclamó Joanne enojadísima y dejando el tenedor nuevamente sobre la mesa con furia. Lilian se limitó a emitir una mueca de reprobación e impaciencia hacia James y Dan. Tiffany parecía evadida en sus propios pensamientos. 

- Cambiando de tema temporalmente, ¿ya le contaron a sus padres…? – Dan comenzó a formar la pregunta, pero recibió un pisotón de James por debajo de la mesa. Éste señaló disimuladamente con la cabeza a Tiffany, pero Joanne le miró indignada.

- ¡Tiffany es de fiar, James, no puedo creer que pienses así de mi prima!

- Bueno, tranquila… Mm. No, todavía no… 

- ¿Por qué? Se van a acabar pronto las vacaciones…

- Es que… Tampoco queremos preocuparlos sin fundamento. – Murmuró Lil. – Estamos, primero, tratando de averiguar que es mi collar y para que sirve… 

- Sería mucho más fácil si consultaran. 

- Capaz tengan razón… 

***

En resumen, no pasó nada más atrayente en la fiesta de Navidad. Al repartir los regalos, fueron todos muy bien recibidos e interesantes, salvo algunos casos como el regalo del abuelo Sirius a James, pero… James supuso que algún día le dirigía gracias a Black por haberle regalado una _lata de nueces frescas_… Pero con ese pensamiento lo único que logró fue una sonrisa sarcástica. Sirius sabía bien que no le gustaban las nueces… 

Capaz más atrayente fue la fiesta de Año Nuevo, donde, después del brindis grupal (donde obligatoriamente sus padres tuvieron que presentarles a las personas que no reconocían en la Orden) tuvieron que bailar en pareja diferentes estilos de música. Lilian se ocupó de sacarles fotos a sus amigos y familiares, ya que según ella "_no tenía ganas de bailar"_. Pero bien sabía James que quería reírse un rato viéndolos realizar movimientos exóticos. Y le dio la completa razón cuando una semana después observó las fotos de Dan y Jo bailando, discutiendo a su vez.

James no tardó en registrar en su mente cada uno de los nombres de los nuevos miembros de la Orden y de actualizar el registro que ya poseía de anteriores reuniones. Observó que había muchos franceses (que actualmente se veían muy involucrados en los ataques de los nuevos mortífagos (llamados así por la costumbre del paso de los años) y de diferentes nacionalidades de Europa. Al ser tantas mezclas de nacionalidades, las reuniones en las que se reunían todos oficialmente eran escasas, casi nulas. Se manejaban en grupos de acuerdo con la ubicación. No contempló muchos cambios del año anterior al actual, solamente unos dos o tres miembros, y el retiro de tres. 

El cuatro de enero de 2013, Lilian cumplió doce años, recibiendo tarjetas de sus compañeros en Hogwarts y amigos de las escuelas anteriores a Hogwarts, familiares, etcétera. Múltiples regalos, el más interesante sin duda fue el de su mejor amiga Helena, que le obsequió una bola de cristal (que fue mirada inmediatamente por Hermione con censura.) Dan, excelente dibujante, le hizo una especie de boceto, muy bien diseñado, de un hada mágica, luego coloreada y sombreada con colores claros y pálidos. Quedó fascinante, y no paró de agradecerle el gesto y la dedicación por hasta una media hora más tarde. 

Pero lo más misterioso fue unas noches anteriores antes de volver nuevamente a Hogwarts, fue contarles a sus padres sobre el collar con forma de serpiente, los diferentes sueños anormales y las marcas. La palidez del rostro de su madre y el cejo fruncido de su padre no ayudó a ambos hermanos a tranquilizarse. 

Harry, luego de analizar el collar, les informó que era un talismán, dotado de magia oscura avanzada, aunque no demasiado peligrosa. No supo o no quiso, explicarles la justificación de las marcas que llevaban en sus brazos y en cuanto a las pesadillas… 

_"Les tocará a ustedes analizarlas."_

Expresó aquello con voz calmada, aunque los ojos desorbitados de Hermione y su expresión de querer matar a su esposo hicieron que James y Lilian cruzaran miradas curiosas. Su padre sabía lo que estaba pasando y, por la expresión de Hermione, no le había contado nada y ella tampoco hubiera querido saberlo sino fuera porque era una realidad.

***

El andén nueve y tres cuartos estaba mucho más pasivo que a comienzo del año, ya que también muchos alumnos se habían quedado en Hogwarts, al contrario de lo que generalmente hacían para las fiestas. 

El trío de Gryffindor reservó un compartimiento para ellos solos, ya que Elizabeth se despidió de ellos al cruzarse con Helena y otras chicas de la casa Slytherin de primer curso. Al principio, James les comentó lo que no había podido decirles en su último encuentro sobre la explicación de su padre. Joanne les informó que en Agosto su prima Tiffany y el tío Charlie vendrían a vivir a Londres, por consiguiente, Tiffany iba a acudir a Hogwarts en Septiembre. 

Daniel solamente tenía una novedad: su padre y su madre mantenían constantemente discusiones y estaba recelando una separación "oficial" por parte de ellos. Joanne le observó durante todo el relato con ojos entristecidos, pero luego le sonrió animadoramente, diciéndole que seguramente todo se arreglaría y no habría ninguna separación de la familia Malfoy. James se limitó a asentir sin agregar ninguna palabra, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. 

La mitad del viaje se la pasaron jugando en turnos al ajedrez, comentando novedades que iban recordando. Hasta que la conversación llegó a un punto final donde el silencio se hizo bastante tenso, sólo calmado por el ligero sonido de las hojas del libro de Joanne moviéndose y el lápiz negro de Daniel patinándose libremente por un pergamino. James solamente observaba los diferentes paisajes pasar por la ventana del compartimiento. Un viaje manso, demasiado manso a la aguda intuición de James…


	7. Capítulo 15 Sombríos Pasadizos Secretos

**$ Capitulo 15 % Sombríos Pasadizos Secretos $**

Nunca, pensó, nunca se había extraviado tanto por Hogwarts en los dos años que llevaba estudiando en éste. Tenía que llegar en tres minutos a la torre norte, donde se estudiaba la materia Astronomía, sino quería un castigo para aquel fin de semana. Mm. Demasiado tarde. El celador, David Dublín, ya estaba enfrente de él, observándolo con una ceja elevada irónicamente y esa sonrisa maligna que le hizo estremecer levemente. 

- ¿Podría contarme usted, señor Malfoy, qué pasó con el joven Esdara? Lo he encontrado… Mm. Inconsciente, con marcas de un simple duelo de estudiantes… 

- No estoy al tanto, señor. Yo sólo me dirigía a… 

- Al despacho de la profesora Weasley. – Finalizó el celador amenazadoramente y apuntando escaleras abajo. 

- Pero yo… tengo examen provisorio de Astronomía, al cual yo me estaba dirigiendo… 

- Seguramente no pensabas en el examen cuando te pusiste a batallar con el señor Esdara, ¿verdad, Malfoy? – El profesor Malcolm surgió detrás de él como digna serpiente que era y habló con voz suave y calculada. Daniel le miró fijamente, con el entrecejo fruncido. 

- Esto no es asunto de usted, profesor… En todo caso, iré a ver a la profesora, que es la jefa de mi casa y decidirá que hará conmigo en caso que crea que yo haya atacado a Esdara… - Trató de contestar lo más educadamente posible. Odiaba al profesor de pociones, como éste odiaba al trío de Gryffindor. 

- El señor Esdara es un alumno perteneciente a mi casa, señor Malfoy. Yo estoy a cargo de él y quiero averiguar quien fue el alumno que le dejó inconsciente, y que obtenga su merecido castigo. Y trate con más respeto, que sino nos vamos derechito al director, Malfoy.

Pensar en Snape y Malcolm juntos consiguió que un vigoroso temor a la expulsión se formara en su mente. Prefirió morderse el labio y mantener la cabeza gacha mientras seguía por los pasillos al celador y al profesor, en dirección al despacho de Virginia Weasley. 

***

- Dime dónde se metió, James. Dime dónde. – Murmuró Joanne mientras buscaban a Dan por los pasillos cercanos a la sala donde se impartía la clase de Astronomía. 

- Pues… No soy adivino, Jo. Desapareció en la cena diciendo que iba a buscar sus libros y que nos adelantáramos… No ha llegado y faltan dos minutos para que la clase comience junto con el examen que preparó la profe… - Interrumpió su discurso mirando con determinación las sombras que circulaban al final del pasillo. Intercambió una mirada con su amiga y se dirigieron cautelosamente a seguirlas. 

Cual fue la sorpresa de James y Joanne al ver a Robert Reldid hablando bajamente con Cariñé Majer, alumna de cuarto año perteneciente a Slytherin. ¿Qué hacía Robert con una muchacha de catorce años a las doce de la noche, en plena torre de Astronomía? Weasley aspiró a jalar a James en dirección contraria a la pareja, haciéndole señas. Pero el joven Potter se limitó a omitirlas y tratar de no perder de vista a los Slytherin. 

- James, sea lo que estén haciendo… ¡Tenemos que ir a…!

- No me gusta nada Reldid, Jo. Ya te lo dije… 

- Pero… - James miró firmemente a su amiga. Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas brillando peligrosamente. 

- Reldid tiene algo que ver con todo este asunto del talismán, esos sueños y estas marcas. Estoy seguro… 

- No tienes pruebas. 

- Me basta con mi intuición. 

Joanne le miró preocupadamente. No había ni rastros de la ubicación de Daniel, estaban ausentes en el examen de Astronomía y ahora se cruzaban con una pareja de Slytherin. Se mordió el labio con frustración. ¿Sucedería algo más? Rezaba para que no. Pero ella también tenía presentimientos, y éstos le indicaban que sería una noche extensa e importunada. 

***

- ¿Otra vez en líos, señor Malfoy? – Preguntó la profesora Virginia al verlo entrar en su despacho junto con David y Malcolm. - ¿Dónde están la señorita Weasley y el señor Potter? – Preguntó extrañada al no ver al trío completo. Dan se encogió de hombros.

- Profesora… Me acusan de haber atacado a Esdara y yo le juro… 

- No jure en vano, Malfoy. – Gruñó Malcolm. 

- Le declaro que _no _lo hice, aunque sea, no esta vez… 

- Lo encontré a pocos metros de la escena del crimen, profesora. – Dijo David mirando al Gryffindor con desprecio. 

- Le dices escena del crimen como si el joven Esdara estuviera muerto y solamente está inconsciente en la enfermería. – Le dijo Virginia mirándolo atentamente. – Pudo haber tenido un accidente y haberse desmayado, simplemente. 

- Claro, defendamos al trío. – Dijo Malcolm asesinando con la mirada a la profesora. 

- No tienes pruebas de que fue el señor Malfoy ni ninguno de sus amigos, Malcolm. 

- Y tú no tienes tampoco las pruebas para indicar que no fueron ellos, Virginia. – Ella sonrió inteligentemente. 

- Mm. ¿Y si fue otro alumno y el señor Malfoy de verdad se estaba dirigiendo a la torre de Astronomía? 

- Pruebas. Requieres pruebas. 

- Llamen al director. – Daniel tragó saliva silenciosamente. ¿Dónde estarían ahora James Potter y Joanne Weasley? 

Se sentó en la silla que le ofreció la profesora Weasley, enfrente de su escritorio. Malcolm se retiró a buscar a Snape y el celador salió de la habitación excusándose que tenía que seguir vigilando los pasillos del castillo en busca de estudiantes vagabundos, como le gustaba llamarlos.

Contempló de reojo a la profesora. Sus cabellos rojizos le llegaban hasta los hombros, alisado y brillante, las puntas ligeramente onduladas. Sus ojos pardos, llamativos, gracias a la forma inquietante de sus cejas. La túnica que llevaba puesta lucía algo desalineada (después de tantas jornadas de clases.), de un color lavanda. En su escritorio, había pergaminos dispersos y vagamente ordenados. 

- ¿Corrigiendo, profesora? – Se animó a preguntar para relajar el tenso silencio. 

- Bueno, en eso estaba antes de la ligera interrupción. – Sonrió agradablemente al joven Malfoy. Escondió un bostezo que pugnaba por salir y miró a Dan soñolienta. – No es común corregir a estas horas de la noche… Generalmente estoy haciendo rondas nocturnas, sin embargo, amablemente, la profesora Chang se dispuso a sustituirme con tal que yo haga lo mismo el martes. 

- Ya veo. – Susurró sorprendido Daniel. No era usual que los profesores comentaran sus días de ronda nocturna, usualmente se mantenían en silencio. Pero eso no significaba que el trío no tuviera la lista de los días de la semana que cada profesor hacía ronda. (Había profesores más fáciles de esquivar o engañar.) 

La puerta del despacho se volvió a abrir y para el asombro de Daniel y Virginia, no sólo ingresaron Severus Snape y Malcolm, sino también Joanne Weasley y James Potter, que venían detrás de los profesores, intercambiando palabras en voz baja. El trío se quedó viendo pasmado, James y Jo miraban de la misma manera a Dan que éste a ellos. "Con que ahí están/estabas." 

- ¿Se puede saber que hacen el señor Potter y la señorita Weasley aquí? – Preguntó la profesora mirando especialmente a Malcolm. La misma pregunta se estaba haciendo mentalmente Daniel. 

- Vagando por los pasillos en vez de estar en clase. – Sonrió amargamente el director Snape, su mirada fija de reojo en James. – Igual a su padre… - James le miró desafiante, sin intimidarse.

- ¿Podrían explicar eso? – Le preguntó la profesora de Encantamientos a los dos estudiantes recién llegados. Joanne respiró hondo y tragó saliva mientras James se mordía un labio disimuladamente y miraba de reojo al profesor de pociones en busca de inspiración. 

- Estábamos… Estábamos… - Balbuceó Jo luego de un tenso silencio. 

- Dirigiéndonos a la Sala Común porque nos habíamos olvidado del telescopio y sin éste no podíamos realizar el examen, así que la profesora nos permitió ir a buscarlo… - Continuó James rápidamente. Sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de la túnica, ya que temblaban del nerviosismo. 

- Y aprovechamos para intentar localizar a Dan. – Agregó Jo por si las dudas.

- ¿Por qué no estaba el señor Malfoy con ustedes? – Preguntó Malcolm con su usual sonrisa astuta y maléfica. Joanne y James intercambiaron miradas con Daniel. Potter decidió responder. 

- Porque Dan había ido, anteriormente, a la biblioteca para devolver a última hora un libro que había retirado hace una semana. Con Jo nos adelantamos… Y como observamos que no se había aparecido en Astronomía, pues… - James ya se estaba quedando sin ideas. Trataba de no inventar nada que luego los adultos pudieran ir y comprobar que no era cierto. 

- ¿En algún momento se cruzaron con Federic Esdara? – Cuestionó interesantemente la profesora. Potter y Weasley negaron lentamente con la cabeza, incapaces de formular algún vocablo. 

- Pues, entonces, déjalos ir a buscar el telescopio y que regresen a su clase. No hay pruebas de que alguno de ellos haya atacado al joven Esdara. Sin embargo, se le restarán a Gryffindor diez puntos por el olvido de un instrumento de clase y otros diez por llegar tarde a la clase. (En el caso de Dan) – Dijo la profesora Weasley poniéndose de pie y cerrando la reunión en su despacho. Malcolm abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Snape asintió y se dio vuelta, dispuesto a irse. 

- _Tenga cuidado, Potter. Estos juegos no le servirán. _– Le murmuró al joven cuando se estaba retirando. Nadie más que James escuchó aquello. 

***

- ¿Me puedes decir a que jugabas, Dan? – Preguntó Joanne mirándolo desafiante al terminar la clase de Astronomía. El examen había sido más que fácil, pero por poco el tiempo no se les hizo insuficiente. 

- ¡Te juro que yo no fui el que atacó a Esdara! 

- Te creemos y todo, Dan. – Murmuró sarcásticamente Potter. Andaba con un malhumor terrible. Después de esas palabras de Snape (que por cierto no podía sacárselas de la cabeza), no había logrado concentrarse del todo en el examen, y tampoco en nada más... 

- Pues, no lo hagan si no quieren, nadie les obliga. Pero yo no ataqué a Federic. 

- ¿Entonces, por qué huías cuando te encontraron? – Daniel, ofendido, aumentó la vivacidad de su paso, alejándose rápidamente de la vista de sus amigos. 

- ¿Qué bicho le picó? – Preguntó entre dientes Jo en un murmullo. James omitió la pregunta. 

Algo no andaba bien en el trío. 

***

Las mazmorras eran un lugar ideal para pasear durante la media noche. No sólo porque allí casi nadie patrullara, sino por el silencio plácido que producían las paredes elevadas y el encierro escalofriante de cada habitación. Los pasos indiferentes y lentos detonaban levemente. Las llamas de las antorchas encendidas emitían un sonido tenue y tranquilo. Sino fuera por las arañas y pequeñas ratas que circulaban por las mazmorras, podría llegar a asegurarse que era uno de los lugares más privados de todo el castillo. 

Y privacidad era justamente lo que necesitaba. No quería estar con nadie, ni hablar con nadie. Quería estar sola y fijar sus ojos oscuros en dimensiones desconocidas, no cercanas a la realidad. No oír, no escuchar los murmullos de sus compañeros. No incomodarse ante las risas idiotas ni sonreír falsamente. Necesitaba silencio y soledad. 

Aún abrigada de pies a cabeza, sentía ese frío espeluznante penetrar por su piel y obligarla a estremecerse. Sus cabellos castaños le brindaban un poco de calor a su cuello, la túnica de negra de invierno (más gruesa que la común) junto con la falda grisácea (obligatoria del uniforme femenino), la camisa nívea de mangas largas con corbata y suéter, le brindaba una calidez moderada junto a su bufanda constituida por los colores de la casa de Slytherin. Las gruesas medias ennegrecidas, que le llegaban hasta debajo de la rodilla, y sus zapatos comunes, no ayudaban a aliviar el frío de sus pies. Pero no le importaba sentir el frío: éste le hacía sentir en una soledad profunda, y era justamente lo que requería en ese instante. 

Buscó debajo de sus ropas el talismán y lo contempló absortadamente. Desprendía una sensación de poder… increíblemente maligno, aunque cálido. Los ojos de la serpiente le sugerían intensamente precaución mientras la lengua fina le embargaba de astucia. La forma extravagante del reptil, tan curva, le advertía de largos caminos que podían poseer misteriosamente atajos. Pasando tanto tiempo con insomnio durante las noches, llegaba a pensar cosas muy curiosas. Y una de esas era que la serpiente podía llegar a ser analizada para adivinación… Si su madre la escuchara… 

Volvió a guardarlo. Lo que menos quería era que alguien llegara a verlo. Solamente una persona en Slytherin estaba enterada de todos sus problemas, Helena, su mejor amiga. Robert la había estado evitando y ella no hacía nada por llamar su atención o reclamar su palabra. Por otra parte, había empezado a asociarse con las otras chicas de Slytherin de primer curso. Le gustaba el ánimo despreocupado que mostraban. Observar a las de cuarto y verlas con sus miradas maléficas admirando a los muchachos… Guack. Esperaba no ser tan estúpida a los catorce años… 

En cuanto a las clases, solía destacar en Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Pociones, aunque en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tampoco estaba tan mal, pero tampoco era excelente. Astronomía dependía del humor del día, mientras que Herbologia le parecía bastante interesante, aunque para nada excitante. En Historia de la Magia solía tomar apuntes, pero nunca podía evitar terminar emitiendo un ligero bostezo, asimismo Duelo era bastante práctica y excitante (sobre todo los duelos con Helena, que ambas terminaban en el suelo a causa de las carcajadas.) Pero las calificaciones eran altamente satisfactorias en todas las materias. _Hija de Hermione Granger tenía que ser…_

Le dirigió una mirada de total indiferencia a una de las chicas de tercero de Slytherin que pasaba al lado de ella en ese mismo instante. Se creían tan superiores… Aunque sabía perfectamente que ella terminaría siendo igual de arrogante y presumida que ellas, aunque esperaba tener un poco más de astucia e inteligencia... Y por supuesto, no necesitar teñirse el cabello de amarillo para llamar la atención de un chico. Amarillo, el color de los canarios provenientes de la amazona de Hufflepuff… Soltó ligeras risas internas. Que ironía… ¿Acaso los Hufflepuff no eran tejones? ¿Entonces, por qué poseían el color de los canarios? Un enigma que le gustaría planteárselo a Helga Hufflepuff si poseía la oportunidad en una de esas casualidades de la vida…

_No existen las casualidades, todo es por obra del destino._

¿Hasta el amarillo canario que representaba a la casa de Hufflepuff, los "maravillosos", "fieles" y "justos" tejones? 

_Hasta el amarillo canario que representaba a la casa de Hufflepuff._

Qué ironía… Justos y fieles… Miró a una Hufflepuff que pasaba a su lado para ir a la clase de Pociones. Esa tenía pinta de estar persiguiendo al novio de su mejor amiga (que por cierto, al mismo tiempo estaba con el hermano del peor enemigo de su novio (también perteneciente a Hufflepuff) con toda la mentalidad que solían decir que pertenecía a Slytherin… 

Nah, Sly no era tan malo como parecía y decían… Solamente tenías que mirarlo con algo de optimismo: no tenías que andar con una bufanda del color de los canarios.

***

- _¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirte esto, Spring?_

- _Cuantas veces sea necesario hasta que logre comprenderlo, Shinelight. _

- _Gastaré mi vida en ti, entonces. Y eso que solamente tengo dieciséis años… _

- _Qué graciosa, Shiny… _

- _¿Por qué le dices Shiny, Spring? _

- _Shinelight a veces parece muy largo, Plamnut… ¿A ti te puedo decir Plam, no?_

- _"Plan de ahorro fácil"_

- _Ja-Ja-Ja. Hoy andan muy graciosos, tortolitos. _

***

_Un rugido potente resonó en sus oídos frágiles y débiles, parecían gastados, ya que no oían lo suficientemente bien como deberían. Un rugido de intenso y penetrante dolor animal. Un grito desaforrado de un humano, capaz humana, hasta que todo se hizo niebla negruzca y a su vez algo rojiza… El insensible aroma de la sangre ingresando sus fosas nasales y deleitando sus miserables sentidos… La muerte abundaba hermosamente en el paisaje tétrico, aunque bastante familiar… _

- _Eso les enseñará a no salir a medianoche, cuando hay luna llena. _

***

Tosió lo más disimuladamente que pudo, aunque Joanne igualmente posó su mirada preocupada en él. Había una epidemia de gripe y andaba altamente sobre protectora tanto como en ella misma como en sus dos mejores amigos.

- Deberías ir a la enfermería a que te revisen, James. No vaya a ser que tengas una decaída… 

- Es solamente una tos seca, nada de que preocuparse… Es que seguramente hay algo raro en el aire y he respirado mal… 

- La excusa que quieras, James, pero no vayas a enfermarte. 

- No vaya a ser que tu pichoncito quede pachucho, ¿no, Jo? – Se burló Dan, hasta sus ojos brillaban en una sonrisa. Jo le miró asesinadamente mientras James elevaba la vista al techo, ligeramente sonrojado. Otra tos. 

- Tendrás que ir a la enf… 

- ¡Cállate! – Dijo James comenzando a enfadarse, aunque percibió que su voz no había sido la única resonante en el pasillo. Miró curiosamente hacia atrás y vio a Catherine Modking tratando de sacarse de encima a Federic Esdara. 

- ¡Cállate, imbécil! Tendrías primero que vendarme los ojos y modificar tu apariencia. Aunque tampoco estaría de más un toquecito en tu escaso cerebro, de paso. Capaz te hacen un descuento si lo compras todo junto, ¿no te parece? – Dijo la muchacha morocha. Sus ojos celestes destellando en furia y burla hacia Esdara, quien se quedó petrificado ante el trato de Modking. La tomó de las muñecas de sus manos y la presionó amenazadoramente contra la pared del pasillo. 

- Nadie me trata así, Modking. Por más que seas muy bonita y todo lo que quieras, no eres más que una criada engreída.

- ¡No soy ninguna criada, y menos de ti! – Murmuró entre dientes la Slytherin. Joanne la observó fijamente. No pudo menos que gruñir. Qué escena tan fingida. Miró a James de reojo, esperaba que no se la creyese, era todo para llamar su atención, seguramente. Daniel, por su parte, estaba muy interesado en recordar cada palabra del discurso insolente de Catherine.

- Cállate, deshonrada infeliz. – Susurró Federic con asco absoluto a simplemente tocarla. 

Ella forcejeó y al lograr librarse por unos instantes de las manos del Slytherin, le entregó una vigorosa cachetada firme. Lágrimas ligeras se asomaron en su rostro antes que se diera vuelta indignada y saliera corriendo en dirección a las mazmorras. Federic no soportó más la humillación (aumentada al quedarle la mejilla rojiza) y se alejó en sentido contrario. Todos los alumnos que pasaban momentos antes por el pasillo se quedaron inmóviles. 

Una tos de James logró destrozar el silencio impasible. Murmullos se extendieron y cada quien siguió su camino… Menos James, que se apresuró a cambiar su camino y dirigirse a las oscuras mazmorras. Sintió la mirada furiosa de Joanne sobre su espalda, la omitió completamente.

***

- El señor Esdara ha afirmado que usted ha sido quien le atacó aquella noche, señor Malfoy. – Dijo con voz sutil el jefe de Slytherin, el profesor Malcolm. 

- ¡Pero le juro que yo no he sido!

- Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor y una detención de una semana. – Contestó indiferentemente el profesor. Con furia en su mirada, Dan contempló al profesor durante duros instantes antes de retirarse de allí, colérico. Lo odiaba desde pies a cabeza. Pero no había querido discutir más: a Gryffindor podía llegar a salirle bastante caro y también a su tiempo libre… Y no iba a agregar que el despacho del Slytherin tampoco le agradaba demasiado…

- Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio… - Repitió ilimitadas veces mientras caminaba a paso enfurecido por los pasillos de las mazmorras. – Odio a Esdara, odio a Malcolm… Los odié, odio y odiaré hasta la eternidad… 

- No me digas que en verdad no fuiste tú quien atacó a Federic. – Preguntó una voz sarcástica detrás de él. Se volteó con las cejas levantadas levemente y contempló a Robert Reldid, con aquella postura tan… soberbia. Apoyado cómodamente en la pared, parecía estar esperando a algo. O… alguien. 

- Reldid. – Saludó indiferentemente el Gryffindor, queriendo volver a sus maldiciones lanzadas al aire y retomar su caminata hasta la Sala Común.

- Espera, Daniel… ¿Podrías prestarme unos minutos de tu valiosísimo tiempo? 

- Depende. – Contestó socarronamente, haciéndose el impaciente.

- Bien, tomaré eso como una aceptación. Sabrás, obviamente, que tu padre es un traidor… 

- ¿Traidor? – Preguntó Dan desconcertado por el tema de la conversación. 

- Traidor del Lord Voldemort. Dejó sus filas por culpa de tu… tío Potter. Sabrás eso, ¿verdad? – Explicó rápidamente Reldid. 

- Y bien orgulloso estoy de eso. – Agregó Daniel mirando al Slytherin asquerosamente. No le gustaba que le hablara de ese tema, estaba tramando algo. 

- Perfecto. – Un destello asesino en los ojos del Slytherin. - ¿Qué me dices de tu madre? 

- ¡Mi madre no fue nunca una mortífaga! – Exclamó indignado el Gryffindor, mirando con odio y desprecio a Reldid. 

- Aja. – Robert se irguió y sonrió astutamente. – Buenas noches, Malfoy. Disfruta tu castigo con Malcolm… - Y caminó lentamente en sentido contrario, internándose en las sombras del pasillo. Dan quedó inmovilizado, contemplándolo. Su estómago dio una sacudida, la duda ahora tenaz en su mente. 

Odiaba también a Reldid. 

***

Mm. Aquel pasillo tenía una curva pronunciada, injustificada… Y ese tenía una armadura bastante llamativa, para sus ojos esmeraldas. No le gustaba el aspecto que gozaba ese cuadro en el quinto piso. También podía contarse el ladrillo a medio salir en el pasillo del tercer piso como un "botón" para la abertura de un pasadizo. ¿Y qué decía sobre la biblioteca? Esos peldaños elevados, medio desechos… Podían poseer debajo algún misterioso pasadizo y conducirlo a alguna cámara subterránea. Lastima que no hubiera forma de comprobarlo. 

Odiaba a Snape por pasar siempre cuando estaba investigando posibles pasadizos secretos. Y por miles razones más, pero… Aquella mirada tan elocuente y astuta le inquietaba. Le vigilaba siempre de reojo. Capaz porque era el hijo de Harry Potter y éste le había pedido que no le permitiera hacer alguna locura descabellada… Pero, la pregunta siempre era la misma. 

¿Por qué Snape aprestaba tanta atención a sus movimientos? 

***

Agitación. Otro sueño extraño y sobrenatural, sin interpretación posible, sumamente confuso e irrecordable con precisión. La vista nublosa no le ayudaba para fijar su vista en algo sólido y firme. Se sentía insegura entre aquel silencio tenso y aquellos sonidos ahogados que parecían brotar de las paredes de las mazmorras tenebrosas. 

Se incorporó en su cama, no deseando volver a dormitar durante algunos cuantos minutos, aunque tampoco horas… Necesitaba ese tiempo de sueño, no quería parecer sonámbula al día siguiente en la clase de Duelo. Observó su alrededor con desconcierto. No tenía ni idea que quería hacer en ese momento. Lo único que se le ocurrió al contemplar la puerta de la habitación de chicas de primer curso, era que el insuperable lugar para meditar bien y organizar sus pensamientos era la Sala Común, donde un aire místico solía hacerla volar y pensar lo inimaginable... Así que decidió bajar allí y sentarse en uno de los extensos, cómodos y numerosos sillones verdosos, lejos de las mesas llenas de pergaminos y libros (sabía que con sólo verlos le traería dolor de cabeza.) 

Un ardor agudo de la marca posada en su piel, en su brazo izquierdo, le alertó que algo no estaba bien en aquel momento. Una calidez frívola emergía del talismán apoyado en su pecho, provocándole intensos estremecimientos en todo su organismo. Sus manos heladas, no sólo por el frío de la sala, su respiración irregular, aquel vapor, aquella nube borrosa sobre sus ojos desorbitados en otra dimensión… 

Un sonido desconocido y exótico la hizo saltar sobresaltada y exageradamente. No le gustaba aquella situación, no le gustaba… Algo le decía que no se hallaba en las resguardadas mazmorras de la casa de Slytherin. Y si realmente no lo eran, ¿dónde estaba, qué sucedía, cómo y por qué?

Percibió como unas manos descomunalmente gélidas la aproximaban contra una invisible superficie. Temblando incontrolablemente, sin poder forcejear, cerró sus ojos almendrados que en ese momento no estaban sirviendo, ya que parecían estar anulados… Permaneció pacientemente a presenciar lo que sucedería, aunque no estaba segura de lo que podría llegar a ser... ni quería saberlo…


	8. Capitulo 16 Amenazas Insubsistentes y E...

Muchas gracias por tenerme paciencia. ^-^ Y gracias a aquellos que dejaron reviews! ^^ 

**Maru****:** Muchas gracias! ^^ Lamento la demora ;_; Espero que este cap. Sea de tu agrado! 

**Lizzie****:** ¿Cómo estás, Lizzie? ^^ Muchas gracias!! Mmm… Confías en Dan o no? Crees que fue él quien atacó a Esdara? ^^ Yo no pienso decírtelo. *Parvati saca la lengua infantilmente* Ya te acostumbrarás a los personajes xD Espero no haber tardado más de la cuenta con este cap. ¬¬ Piensa que yo ya voy escribiendo el 19 y recién estoy publicando el 16 O.o Bue.. Espero tu review futuro! Muchas gracias! 

**Andy_Potter_Bloom****:** Muchas gracias por tus ánimos! ^^ Me alegro que compartas mis gustos por el HHr! ^^ Espero que este cap. Te guste! (y no tardarme tanto en acordarme de actualizar ¬¬*) Gracias por el review!

**Capitulo 16-Amenazas Insubsistentes y ****Elocuencias Inverosímiles**

Jadeó débilmente cuando le obligaron sin delicadeza a alguna a apoyarse bruscamente contra una pared, enormemente helada. Se sentía terriblemente desvestida, sin nada cubriéndole, aunque era consciente que tenía su pijama de tela suave abrigándole. Quiso abrir sus ojos, para situarse mejor en la situación, pero sus párpados le parecían terriblemente pesados. 

Una mano insensible de lo baja que era su temperatura, se apoyó sobre su cuello acariciándole sutilmente, rozando su piel pálida. La acariciaba como si fuera un diamante sumamente valioso. Aquella palma fue subiendo, realizando movimientos circulares y ascendentes sobre su piel, hasta situarse en su mejilla, donde se detuvo lentamente. Se estremeció considerablemente y sollozó al sentirse vulnerable. No estaba segura, pero creía que unas cadenas mágicas e impalpables sujetaban sus manos. 

El individuo del cual desconocía la identidad recostó su otra mano sobre su cabello castaño ligeramente enmarañado y, sin previo aviso, la tomó violentamente de los cabellos, obligándole a reclinarse todavía más contra la pared y estirar su cuello, chilló ruidosamente. Él le pellizcó la mejilla y posó sus labios sobre su cuello extendido. La besó profundamente, con dulzura deletérea y suavidad, demostrando que gozaba de experiencia. Quiso forcejear, pero nuevamente percibió la debilidad de su cuerpo contra el del desconocido. 

Él fue subiendo sus labios desde el cuello hasta su mejilla hasta el borde de sus finos labios, donde se paralizó durante unos instantes inquietantes. 

- Te haré desear mis besos, Potter. – Murmuró el desconocido. Su voz inexplicablemente insensible. Ella tembló, dejando nuevamente que las sustancias salinas se deslizaran por su rostro, llegando a tomar contacto con las facciones del desconocido. No sabía quien era su atacante, su voz no le sonaba conocida ni lejanamente. Pero… ¿cómo éste sabía quien era ella? ¿Y qué quería?

El individuo apoyó sus labios fríos sobre los suyos, tibios y ligeramente abiertos. Le oprimió vigorosamente sobre el muro, besándola con profundidad. Su cuerpo no dejó de temblar durante esos segundos. Trató de sentir alguna otra sensación a parte de repulsión, pero no lo consiguió. Llegó un momento que sintió como se quedaba sin aire, sus pulmones comenzando a escasearse de oxígeno. Él se separó se ella, insuficientemente, pues seguía sintiendo el aroma extraño de su aliento sobre su rostro.

- ¿Qué tal, Potter? – Preguntó en un murmullo frívolo. 

- Aléjate de mí… - No pudo decir nada más. Su garganta se encontraba seca, irregularmente seca, y un nudo estaba obstruyéndola. 

- Así que no te gustó. – Dedujo el atacante con indiferencia. Esta vez, la mano que continuaba en su cabello castaño se deslizó hasta la parte posterior de su cuello. La aproximó hacia él casi imprevistamente y le perforó con un intenso beso.

Tan intenso fue el roce de los labios, que no alcanzó a evitar que sus labios se separaran. Supo que sería un grave error, pero no le dio tiempo nada. A penas les distanció ligeramente, el desconocido ya estaba aprovechándose de ello. Sintió una terrible aversión cuando la lengua del anónimo fue percibida dentro de su boca, explorándola casi con total libertad. 

Fue tanta la furia y el odio que sintió, que logró abrir sus ojos esmeraldas. Se indignó al ver que su vista continuaba borrosa, pero pudo apreciar que el cabello del desconocido era de un color oscuro. Los ojos… extrañamente… escarlatas.  

Recordó los ojos rojos de la serpiente de su talismán. Esperaba que no tuviera ninguna relación exótica con aquello… Una calidez sobrenatural la invadió completamente, naciendo desde su pecho, tranquilizando sus músculos contraídos a causa del forzamiento. Se dio cuenta casi de inmediato que provenía del talismán. Milagrosa e enigmáticamente, pudo destruir las cadenas invisibles que sostenían sus manos y forcejeó para separar los labios del extraño de los suyos. 

En cuanto lo hizo, todo se nubló.   

***

Ahogó un grito inconsciente que en un momento pretendió nacer de sus labios. Sus ojos almendrados observaron a su alrededor fijamente, analizando el ambiente. Era la segura y cómoda habitación de chicas de primer curso de Slytherin. De aquello no había duda. Se recostó durante unos minutos, tratando de que su pulso dejara de ser tan alterado. Lo consiguió muy levemente, pues cinco minutos después se estaba incorporando de su cama. Lo cual fue un completo error. 

Al sentarse, un súbito mareo le obligó a sostenerse de la mesita que se encontraba junto a su cama. Suspiró cansadamente, tratando de ser paciente con su propio organismo. Volvió a intentarlo, y se sintió horrendamente insegura al percatarse que no podía encontrar el equilibrio para caminar. Se volvió a sentar, suspirando de nuevo.

Al tercer intento, avanzó lentamente, luego ya sosteniéndose mediante las paredes para llegar hasta el baño contiguo a la habitación. Ingresó y se miró instintivamente en el espejo. Lucía un aspecto desastroso. Ojeras debajo de sus pardos ojos, su cabello largo hasta los hombros estaba totalmente desorientado, con notables nudos cuando llegaba a las puntas. Y su piel… pálida como un papel. 

Otro mareo y tuvo que sostenerse esta vez de uno de los muebles. Tosió, ante la sequedad de su garganta. La cabeza le dolía punzante y perseverantemente. Verificó colocando si tenía fiebre con su mano izquierda sobre su frente. Sí, y bastante alta para su gusto. Otro mareo algo más pronunciado… 

Y cayó vertiginosamente, perdiendo el sentido, al suelo frío de la mazmorra. 

***

Enfrente de sí, un pasillo inmensamente desierto, con una longitud considerable y lo suficientemente ancho. Del lado derecho, había numerosas ventanas, que mantenían una distancia regular unas con otras. Sin embargo, ninguna se encontraba abierta. Del lado izquierdo, algunas puertas aparecían. La más cercana estaba a dos metros y la siguiente evaluaba que estaba como a ocho metros. 

Caminó hacia la primera, con la mente en blanco. No sabía por que reaccionaba al impulso de su curiosidad sabiendo que no le traería nada bueno, solamente problemas. Pero el tenso silencio le obligó a hacer algo. Una vez frente a la puerta de madera algo estropeada y con unos vidrios que, de haber estado limpios, le hubieran permitido apreciar el contenido de la habitación sin penetrar a ella. Tocó el mango de cobre gastado y lo giró lentamente, abriendo sigilosamente la puerta, que emitió un gemido a causa de los años que seguramente llevaría sin ser abierta. 

La habitación que se mostró ante sus ojos no era deslumbrante, ni mucho menos. El piso de mármol, cubierto de gruesas capas de polvo, le provocó varios estornudos y ni hablar de la tos. Los ladrillos que formaban las paredes se notaban destruidos, mientras que las columnas que permanecían en los bordes de la sala, apenas se mantenían de pie. 

Lo único excitante y hasta capaz exótico que mostraba la escena, era el espejo magnífico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes como garras. Se acercó con pasos cautelosos, pero se decepcionó al notar que también estaba cubierto de polvo. No obstante, buscó en los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó su varita mágica con una seña triunfal. La giró en el aire, murmurando un encantamiento de limpieza. Al instante, el espejo relucía brillante y puramente ante sus ojos. Observó el marco, donde una inscripción era visible a simple vista: _Erised__ etra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. _

No pudo fijarse mucho tiempo en éste, ya que un sobresalto inundó su corazón al ver el reflejo que le mostraba el espejo. 

Estaba ella, sí, pero no como realmente estaba ahora. En el reflejo, su cabello castaño lucía lacio y esplendente, sus ojos almendrados estaban oscurecidos en un clima de inteligencia y astucia. Vestía una túnica larga hasta el suelo, de un color verdoso oscuro, con los bordes plateados. Sobre la túnica y todas sus ropas, estaba el talismán, que le daba un toque especial a su figura. Sobre su hombro derecho y, parcialmente enrollada en su cuello, se ubicaba una serpiente, de rasgos oscuros y tenebrosos. 

Atrás de ella, había una especie de negruzca niebla. Y ahí se terminaba la sorpresa. Se alejó del espejo, retrocediendo pausadamente, hasta apoyarse derrotadamente sobre la pared del lado opuesto. Aquella imagen de ella, tan arrogante y victoriosa, le estaba perforando por dentro. Cerró los ojos, tratando de contener esas lágrimas frágiles. No lo consiguió y su debilidad humedeció el suelo cubierto de polvo… 

***

- _No mires más allá de lo que no puedes sostener, Potter. – Murmuró una voz estridente e irrompible. Observó como el receptor apretaba los puños, demostrando así su clara impotencia y rencor.  _

- _No eres humano para decir eso. – Exclamó furiosamente, con los ojos verdosos brillando peligrosamente._

- _Soy humano, demasiado humano, Potter. Deberías saber ya que los sentimientos no sirvan para nada, solamente molestan y se convierten en una flaqueza. Como ahora lo estás sintiendo. ¿Ves? – Rió maniáticamente, una risa sumamente tétrica, burlándose de la mirada de recelo que le dirigía Potter. _

***

- ¿Cómo que Lilian está en la enfermería? – Preguntó James en una exclamación. Joanne asintió temblorosamente y Daniel miró a su amigo con ojos cautelosos. Helena, quien se había acercado a la mesa de Gryffindor para informarle a James de aquello, se mordió un labio y bajó la mirada. 

- La encontramos esta mañana tendida en el suelo del cuarto de baño… La llevamos inmediatamente a la enfermería, estaba delirando de fiebre. – No terminó de decir aquello y ya James había desaparecido de la vista de la Slytherin y los dos Gryffindor, corriendo en dirección a la enfermería. 

***

Abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de enfocar bien y encontrarle forma a las nublosas figuras que estaban a su lado. Sus ojos estaban irritados y los volvió a cerrar con fuerza, para intentar que el dolor se apagase. Lo hizo levemente, y volvió a abrirlos, esta vez permitiéndole ver todo con claridad. 

A su lado se encontraba su hermano, aunque en ese momento no le estuviese mirando. Observó del otro lado para comprobar si había alguien, lo cual era negativo. Solamente la enfermera, que en ese momento estaba en su despacho ni enterada que su paciente se había despertado. Entonces… ¿qué miraba James? 

Se inclinó ligeramente para contemplar que en las manos de su hermano había una fotografía mágica, ya que poseía movimiento. Como la tecnología había avanzado muchísimo los últimos años, ya poseían los colores reales, en vez del antiguo blanco y negro. Por eso se le hizo muy fácil descubrir a quien miraba su hermano. 

Una fotografía de dos amigos abrazados, mirando hacia la cámara. Sonrió agradablemente, y no pudo evitar soltar unas risas pícaras. James inmediatamente se despertó de su trance y la miró con curiosidad, ligero rubor en sus mejillas. 

- ¡Lilian, ya estás despierta! Menos mal, dormilona, llevas en cama una semana y media. 

- ¿Cómo? – Exclamó sorprendida y alterada mirando a su hermano fijamente, pensando que capaz era alguna de sus bromas. 

- Aja. Tenías una fiebre bastante alta, hermanita. Los primeros días era terrible. Seguramente agarraste algún virus, ya sabes, estando en Slytherin…

- ¡James! No empieces con eso. – Ella frunció el entrecejo, enojada. Odiaba cuando su hermano se ponía en una postura arrogante-Gryffindor. Era fastidioso, muchas veces habían discutido en las vacaciones por hacer comentarios de auto beneficencia hacia sus propias casas.

- ¿Y…? ¿Qué estabas mirando? – Cambió de tema, no disimuladamente ni sin querer. Quería poner incómodo a su hermano y que de una vez por todos dejara de… 

- ¿Yo? – Preguntó con inocencia peligrosa. Parecía bastante real, y Lilian llegó a creer que ya se había olvidado de la foto que tenía entre sus manos. 

- ¿Quién más?

- Nada. Solamente estaba haciendo mi deber de hermano mayor. – Sonrió felizmente y miró a su hermana con autoridad. – Iré a avisarle a la enfermera. Espérame aquí, ni se te ocurra levantarte.

Se levantó velozmente (ya que estaba sentado al lado de la cama en una silla) y se dirigió a la sala paralela. Lilian asintió a su recomendación, pero no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente cuando James posó la foto en su mesita de luz al irse. La tomó cuidadosamente, fijándose que su hermano no la viera. Y amplió su sonrisa al comprobar sus sospechas. Elevó la vista y la dirigió a donde antes había estado James. Y soltó una fuerte carcajada.

***

Elevó una ceja, con una sonrisa sarcástica en sus facciones. Tosió con disimulo y volvió a mirar a su receptora. Ésta lo observaba temblorosa y confundida. No pudo evitar hacer un gesto de impaciencia, pero se inclinó sobre el escritorio, acercándose más a la aurora novata. Le sonrió, tratando que fuera risueñamente y dándole seguridad. 

- No se preocupe, Daphne. No es tan difícil como parece. – Aseguró volviendo a toser secamente. Parecía que había agarrado una gripe… 

- Pero señor… - Fue interrumpida. 

- Llámame Harry, Daphne. Somos colegas, aunque con diferentes jerarquías, y no me gusta la formalidad tan pronunciada entre compañeros. Y no te preocupes, lo único que debes hacer es ir a San Mungo y asegurarte que este informe le llega al ministro.

- Están canceladas las visitas… 

- Es de máxima urgencia. – La aurora soltó un suspiro de resignación. 

- Haré lo que pueda, señor... – Harry la observó de reojo y con un suspiro se dio cuenta que era imposible que lo trataran normalmente y sin verlo como alguien superior. La admiración seguía perdurando a través de los años. 

Daphne se levantó de su asiento y se retiró sin decir ninguna palabra más. Su asiento fue ocupado casi inmediatamente por Draco Malfoy, que tenía una expresión de no haber pegado un ojo en toda la noche y haber estado discutiendo con los demonios. 

- Parece que no fue buena tu noche, Draco. – Sonrió Harry con ironía. No se encontraba de buen humor a causa de todos los problemas que tenía encima. Draco hizo un gesto de ignorancia. 

- Ya no la soporto más, Harry. – Suspiró. 

- ¿A quién ya no soportas…? – Preguntó Potter sin entender, mientras ordenaba unos papeles que había esparcidos sobre su escritorio. Chasqueó la lengua en signo de entendimiento un segundo después, conectando sus ojos con los de Draco. – Ya. ¿Qué pasó?

- Me acusa de haber perdido su trabajo en la Academia de Salem. 

- ¿Perdió su trabajo? – Preguntó Harry frunciendo el entrecejo nuevamente. 

- ¿No te conté? Luego del ataque masivo a Beauxbatons. 

- ¿Y por qué la despidieron?

- Es lo que no sé. – Suspiró con cansancio. – Pero ella dice que… - tragó saliva. – Creen que soy un espía del lado oscuro y que bueno… Ella al ser mi esposa… - Harry le observó neutralmente durante unos minutos y luego volvió a centrarse en la acomodación de los papeles. 

- No creo que esa sea la verdadera razón, Draco. Esa mujer te ha cegado los ojos durante años, ¿recuerdas? Sino hubiera sido por Daniel, tu matrimonio con ella no hubiera durado ni meses.

- Daniel está destrozado. Tras unas vacaciones en casa y volver a vernos discutiendo… Esperaba que todo estuviera normal… 

- Admítelo, Draco, el único tiempo que estuvieron realmente bien como matrimonio fue cuando Dan tenía siete años… Hasta los nueve, más o menos. Todos los demás años, fueron intentos falsos de reconciliación y tolerancia. – Dijo Harry lentamente elevando solamente una vez los ojos esmeraldas de los pergaminos. Draco se mordió un labio con frustración.

- ¿Y qué tal va el trabajo, señor? – Se burló levemente Malfoy para cambiar de tema. 

- ¡Ni me hables de eso! Percy no quiere enterarse de todos los líos que hay por aquí… No recibe visitas ni mensajes. Y nos acabamos de enterar por medio de espías de nuestro bando que dentro de una semana los mortífagos harán un ataque al centro de Londres muggle. No tenemos los aurores suficientes como para defender una zona tan circulada como lo es el centro de Londres… 

- ¿Y qué harás? – Preguntó preocupado, observando con atención los signos de estrés de Harry. Era uno de los jefes del departamento de la seguridad mágica desde hacía unos tres años, uno de los encargados en dar las órdenes a todo el departamento. 

- Eso es lo peor. – Suspiró con bronca. Miró a Draco a los ojos y en ellos vio máxima intranquilidad. – Todavía no lo sé. 

***

- A ver, Daniel, te vuelvo a preguntar si no me has entendido de pura causalidad. ¿Qué es un zombi? – Preguntó Joanne con impaciencia, pocos días después de que Lil se despertara de la enfermería. Estaban estudiando los tres en la biblioteca, en el fondo de ésta, para mayor precisión. 

- Ser humano que, una vez muerto, resucita con la compulsión de beber sangre. – Sonrió inocentemente Dan ante la mirada alterada de Jo. 

- ¡Eso es vampiro, Daniel! ¡Eres un bestia! 

- Bestia: Animal cuadrúpedo, especialmente el doméstico de carga. – Recitó Daniel con voz monótona, pero con un tono minúsculamente burlón. Al terminar, le sacó la lengua a Joanne infantilmente. 

- No, Dan, el otro significado. – Corrigió James que estaba internado en la realización de unos ejercicios escritos de transformaciones. 

- Ehhh. Déjame ver… - Pensó durante escasos segundos y se volteó hacia Jo. – Bestia: Rudo e ignorante. – Joanne rió a carcajadas y James sonrió débilmente, ambos mirando burlonamente a su amigo, que lucía una expresión indignada. 

- ¿Así que me creen un ignorante y, encima, cabeza hueca? Ya verán… - Carraspeó sonoramente y miró instantáneamente a Weasley. – Zombi es una creación de uno de los practicantes de magia negra más perversos: un hechicero vudú. Un zombi es, básicamente, un cadáver andante, un ser que parece humano, pero que no tiene mente, ni alma, ni voluntad. Se limita a cumplir las órdenes de su creador. Incapaz de sentir dolor, miedo o remordimientos, un zombi es, por lo tanto, un arma muy peligrosa en manos de cualquier practicante de artes oscuras. Echarle sal a un zombi hace que éste vuelva a la tumba, otra solución es pedir ayuda divina (creencia provocada por un dios haitiano) o sino, lo mejor para vencer a un zombi es acabar con el hechicero vudú que lo creó. – Terminó, haciendo un gesto teatral. 

- Lo que quiere decir que tú eres un zombi, ¿verdad, Malfoy? – Preguntó una voz proveniente del otro extremo de la biblioteca. Voltearon a ver para encontrarse con la mirada patéticamente malvada de Federic Esdara.     

- OH. Seguro que sigue afligido tras que una chica como Modking le dijera que no tenía cerebro ni gallardía. – Le miró Daniel socarronamente de reojo. 

- Cállate, Malfoy. 

- ¡AH! Le sigue temiendo a la verdad… Pobrecito… - Murmuró Daniel sonriendo malvadamente. 

- Cállate. 

- Nadie me manda a callar, y menos vos, Esdara, un vampiro que espanta a las bellas damas. 

- Mira quien viene a hablar. – Susurró Joanne mirándole con una mueca en su rostro. – El príncipe azul de Hogwarts. 

- Cállate, Jo. ¿No ves que estoy intentando ayudar a Esdara a darse cuenta que hay que aceptar la realidad? – Le sonrió y Joanne no pudo menos que devolverle la sonrisa. Así era Dan, contagiaba sus locuras y alegrías a los de su alrededor. 

Al darse vuelta para seguir burlándose de Federic, se percató que éste había desaparecido completamente, sin dejar ni una huella. Sonrió con gustosa victoria y miró a James, dándose cuenta que éste contemplaba algo del otro lado de la sala. Siguió su mirada verdosa y vio que miraba a Catherine Modking, quien acababa de ingresar a la biblioteca. Se quedó en silencio, volviéndose a concentrar en el libro de criaturas mágicas oscuras. Modking siempre le provocaba una sacudida en el estómago y no era por que le gustara, sino que había algo en su aroma que… le mantenía alerta y cauteloso. Y hubiera querido advertírselo también a James. 

***

- ¿Otro ataque avisado? – Preguntó Snape observando atentamente a Potter. 

Lo mismo hacían Alastor Moody, Albus Dumbledore, Dedalus Diggle, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Arabella Figg, Minerva McGonagall, Arthur y Molly Weasley, Mundungus Fletcher, Hermione, Lilian y Ron Weasley, y Draco Malfoy. Una nueva reunión de la Orden del Fénix, esta vez en la casa de Ronald y Lilian. 

- El ministro quiere mantenerse fuera del contacto del Ministerio. Ni está enterado del ataque. – Comentó Draco preocupadamente. – Y será uno de los más graves hasta la fecha… 

- ¿Contamos con los aurores para defendernos? – Preguntó McGonagall mirado interesadamente a Harry. Éste se mordió un labio y negó lentamente con la cabeza. 

- Habrá decenas de muertes si no conseguimos más defensa para dentro de cuatro días. 

- ¿No podemos contactarnos con los países limítrofes? – Cuestionó Arthur. Tanto él como su esposa parecían alterados e inquietos por su hijo Percy. 

- He hablado de ello con el jefe del departamento de relaciones internacionales… Pero sin la orden del ministro o alguno de sus secretarios no podemos hacer nada. – Contestó Ron frustradamente. 

- ¿Y no podemos tomar contacto con alguno de los secretarios? – Sugirió Remus, pero tanto Albus como Harry soltaron carcajadas sarcásticas.

- El único que está ahora en el ministerio está sospechado casi con todas las pruebas de ser un mortífago. – Informó Harry amargamente. 

- ¿Y por qué sigue siendo el secretario de Percy? ¿A caso no pudieron hacer nada para quitarlo de ese puesto? – Exclamó enojada Molly. 

- Solamente el ministro puede ordenar el removimiento de ese puesto, Molly. – Trató de tranquilizarla Sirius. 

- No entiendo la conducta de Percy… No lo entiendo… 

Harry esquivó la mirada de Molly y de Albus recatadamente. Obviamente que él si sabía que factor había influido en la conducta de Percy. Pero la única manera de solucionarlo, de volver a tener a "Percy" entre la gente confiable, era… un desenlace demasiado oscuro, escalofriante. Y de todas maneras, no tendría a Percy con ellos. 

- Lo único que es concreto es que dentro de cuatro días habrá un colosal ataque al centro de Londres muggle y no contamos con la defensa suficiente. – Murmuró Ojo Loco Moody con furia. – Se está repitiendo lo mismo que hace cuarenta años. 

- Con una mínima diferencia, Alastor. – Dijo Harry con una voz totalmente neutral que inquietó a la mitad de la Orden. Todos le miraron con determinación. – Hace cuarenta años sabíamos contra quien luchábamos. 

Se escucharon unos pasos lentos y cautelosos en la sala contigua. Ron se levantó con el entrecejo fruncido, cuando una figura se hizo visible en el marco de la puerta. Era Stephen Barker, uno de los jefes del departamento de seguridad mágica. La mayoría de la Orden se limitó a observarlo extáticamente, solamente Draco y Harry se incorporaron y se acercaron junto con Ronald hacia el miembro del ministerio. 

- Nuevo ataque de los mortífagos. Pasivo. Tres muertos y una decena de heridos en un barrio muggle en el sur de Inglaterra. 

Entre las exclamaciones ahogadas de las personas que había en la habitación, Harry no pudo evitar notar que la mirada de Barker se deslizaba disimulada, pero atentamente por cada uno de los rostros de los componentes de la Orden. Extraño.  

- ¿Coordenadas? – Preguntó Potter casi con indiferencia, tratando de despistar la atención de Stephen. Éste volvió a mirarlo firmemente. 

- Se puede ir perfectamente por Polvos Flu: _Deonnick__. Es un local a cinco cuadras del foco del ataque. No ha sido dañado en absoluto.  _

- Seguramente a estas horas no tiene nada que hacer en el ministerio… ¿Puede acompañarme? – Preguntó Harry sutilmente, su mirada verdosa en un abierto desafío. Barker titubeó un instante, pero asintió, sin quitar sus ojos de los de Harry. _  _


	9. Capitulo 17 Recuerdos problemáticos y d...

_ Muchas gracias Layla Kyoyama por tu review. ^^ Espero que estos dos caps. sean de tu agrado. _

_Los siguientes dos caps. están dedicados a Mary-Kris, mi beta durante algunos anteriores y los siguientes dos caps. aparte de estos. Sin ella... pues, los caps. no estarían con tantas ideas y mejoras. ^^_

**Capitulo 17 - Recuerdos problemáticos y descuidos injustificados**

Una brisa leve, sin mucha fuerza, levantó el polvo que adornaba las avenidas principales. Observando la escena, parecía que nada anormal había pasado, pero por allí ya habían caminado los agentes del ministerio. Las memorias habían sido borradas y las casas y calles destruidas, nuevamente alzadas entre los ladrillos demolidos. Pero se sentía en el aire: el aroma de la sangre derramada y la violencia infundada. 

Se inclinó lentamente y rozó con las gemas de sus dedos la superficie de cemento que componía a las calles. Existía una sensación inconfundible que le provocaban los recuerdos. Los recuerdos de la guerra, de la lucha interminable. De la gente herida, suplicando por auxilio. De los mortífagos, riéndose de la debilidad de las personas. Y los aurores, con la impotencia de no poder hacer demasiado por las personas. Por más entrenado que estuviera, no había estado para evitar la muerte de una pequeña criatura. 

Se incorporó, tratando de que la imagen del pequeño bebé, cubierto de sangre, dejara de ser el principal pensamiento de su mente. Pero la impotencia de una vida tan inocente perdida… Que podría haberse podido evitar… Caminó pausadamente, en su deber de controlar que nada estuviera fuera de lo normal en un barrio muggle. Solamente faltaba que aplicaran los encantamientos desmorizantes a una familia que de milagro salió ilesa. Y de eso se estaban encargando Draco, Ron y dos aurores más. Pero decidió entrar en la casa donde ellos se encontraban para ver como iban con el trabajo. 

Al ingresar al hogar de la familia muggle, los recuerdos volvieron a invadirle. Le recordaba intensamente a los Dursley, a los cuales no había vuelto a ver desde su salida de Prakigam. Muchas veces se había preguntado que sería de la vida de ellos… Pero terminó olvidándolos. 

- ¿Cómo van, Ron? – Le preguntó al pelirrojo en un susurro. 

- Solamente nos falta desmemorizar a ese niño. – Señaló tembloroso a un infante que estaba sentado en una silla inocentemente, muy cerca de ellos. Harry no pudo menos que observarlo con curiosidad. - ¿Lo podrías hacer tú? Iré a revisar que todo en la casa esté bien. – Harry asintió y se acercó al niño. 

Tenía unos ojos castaños claros preciosos. Un cabello algo desordenado, de un color oscuro como la noche. No mediría en altura más de un metro y centésimas. Sus ropas estaban algo gastadas, los pantalones rotos en los talones. Seguramente por la velocísima huída. A Harry se le dio vuelta el estómago de la angustia. Los ojos del niño poseían una expresión dolorida y vulnerable. Estaba seguro que había presenciado algo de violencia de los magos tenebrosos. 

- Dime, pequeño, ¿cómo te llamas? – Preguntó en voz baja, inclinándose para que sus ojos estuvieran a la misma altura que los del infante. El niño se estremeció y se inclinó hacia atrás en la silla. Titubeó, sin lograr contestar.

- No te haré daño. – Trató de que su voz no temblara. Colocó una mano sobre la cabeza del niño y le sonrió débilmente. - ¿Cómo te llamas? – Repitió la pregunta. 

- John, señor. – Tenía una voz frágil, pero chillona. - ¿Y usted? – Harry amplió su sonrisa. 

- Henry. Bien, John, dime que es lo que recuerdas de este último día. – El niño se estremeció, confirmando la idea que había presenciado algo que no debería haber visto. 

- Señor… ¿ya se han ido los hombres malos? ¿Dónde está mi mamá?

- Se han ido, John. Y tu madre está en la sala de al lado, charlando con unos policías. 

- Harry, ¿todavía no le has desmemorizado? – Preguntó Ron que en ese instante bajaba las escaleras y se acercaba hacia él. Harry negó con la cabeza. – Vamos, hazlo ya. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. – Harry sacó la varita del bolsillo de su túnica y miró con algo de inseguridad al pequeño. 

- ¿Qué me hará? – Preguntó John valientemente.

- Te quitaremos tu memoria de la última semana para que no recuerdes nada de lo acontecido. – Dijo Ronald impacientemente. Harry suspiró con resignación. 

- ¿Cuál es tu apellido, John? 

- Dursley, señor, John Dursley. – Harry permaneció estático en su lugar, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Ron le miró preocupado, pero le hizo un gesto de ánimo combinado con impaciencia. 

- _ Obliviate._

***

- ¿Tienes ya la lista de muertos, Draco? – Preguntó Harry esa misma noche, en el ministerio. Tenía el registro de heridos y desmemorizados, pero le faltaba el fundamental, las muertes. Draco no estaba muy lejos de donde él se encontraba, consultando algo con una de las auroras más expertas que tenía el departamento. 

- Si, Harry. Aquí está la lista. Lamentable. – Murmuró en un tono angustiado, entregándole un pergamino con el sello del Ministerio. Potter tomó el pergamino y suspiró con resignación antes de leer los nombres. 

- ¿Todos Muggles?

- Aja. 

_ Horacio Theme – 30 años – Empresario. _

_ Charlie Beart – 21 años – Vendedor de un comercio de ropa no-mágica._

_ Emily Parker – 17 años – Estudiante. _

_ Frank Import – 2 años_

_ Dudley Dursley – 32 años – Empresario. _

¿Dudley Dursley? Un punzante dolor sacudió su estómago, haciendo que su vista se nublase ligeramente. Los recuerdos ensombreciéndolo de la realidad momentáneamente. Su primo… Al que hacía unos catorce años, más o menos, que no veía ni se preocupaba, había muerto a mano de los mortífagos. Condenados magos oscuros. Se mordió el labio, con los ojos irritados. Apretó los puños y no pudo menos que hacer un gesto de impotencia y debilidad: pegó un puñetazo a la mesa. 

- Harry… ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Draco observándolo, sin entender la justificación de su reacción. Harry lo ignoró completamente, demasiado cegado por los recuerdos. Tomó la túnica de un color oscuro del perchero y salió disparado hacia la salida del ministerio, dejando a un Draco pasmado, interesado y preocupado. 

***

La misma casa. El mismo ambiente. El mismo lugar. Si hubiera estado allí, unas cuantas horas antes, hubiera podido evitar que su primo, por más maldito que fuera, hubiera muerto. Su primo por la sangre de su madre. Su familia, por más que le costara decirlo. 

La sequedad de su garganta junto con la irritación de sus ojos y el dolor de su estómago le indicaba que gozaba un sufrimiento profundo y una agonía extensa. Hubiera querido gritar y llorar de impotencia, pero no, su orgullo no se lo permitía. _ Soy Harry Potter, se ha muerto mi primo que hace añares que no veía, y en mi niñez he odiado. _

Pero los ojos castaños de John Dursley volvían a asomarse en su memoria. Aquel niño, inocente y feliz, había tenido un padre. _Había tenido un padre._ Por culpa de los Mortífagos, ya no lo tenía. Por culpa de magos oscuros. Por culpa de la magia. Por culpa de Lord Voldemort. 

Qué ironía recordarlo tras tantos años de su fallecimiento. Qué ironía… Pero seguía arruinando su vida como si estuviera vivo, sano y salvo. Seguía matándolo lentamente. Seguía torturándolo con dagas filosas, dolorosas. Seguía allí como en su primer enfrentamiento. 

Entró a la casa, con un simple movimiento de varita. Allí estaba seguramente la esposa de Dudley, sollozando junto a su hijo, aferrándose a él desesperadamente, como suplicando que no le dejara jamás. Había una mesa larga, donde había sentados una anciana y un anciano. Los ojos se le dilataron y el dolor en el estómago aumentó. Estaba seguro de quienes eran. Ellos le observaban atentamente, pero no sabían todavía su identidad. 

- ¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó el anciano con voz autoritaria y haciendo un gesto de querer levantarse y echarlo de la casa. La mujer que estaba sollozando lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano. 

- Uno de los magos que vino a ayudarnos luego del ataque. – Dijo la mujer con una voz algo temblorosa, a causa del llanto. 

- ¿Cómo…? – Harry le miró pasmado. ¿A caso no le habían aplicado el encantamiento desmemorizante?

- Soy una bruja. Los aurores no creyeron conveniente quitarme mi memoria. – La bruja le observó con atención. - ¿Sucede algo malo, señor…? – Cuestionó su nombre con cierta inocencia. 

- Harry Potter. – El nombre heló el ambiente agonizante de la sala. Vernon y Petunia se incorporaron y le miraron como si estuvieran viendo a un muerto. Seguramente le tomaban como uno, tras tantos años… 

- ¡Sal de mi casa, Potter! – Así que Vernon seguía odiándolo… - ¡Eres el culpable de todas nuestras desgracias! – Harry se quedó de piedra ante aquella exclamación. 

- ¿Qué…? 

- ¡Los magos sabían de nuestra… nuestra relación contigo! – Chilló Petunia alterada, gritando como una loca. - ¡Mataron a Dudley diciendo que esto te serviría de lección!

- ¿Dejaron algún mensaje más específico? 

- Solamente amenazas. – Contestó la mujer, que aún se aferraba a su hijo, que tenía la cabeza oculta bajo su regazo. 

Harry asintió lentamente. Un segundo después ya había salido de la casa sin agregar ninguna palabra más. Los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas. Los gritos de su tía Petunia resonaban en sus oídos como una sentencia. _Su culpa_. _Dudley estaba muerto por su culpa._ ¡Rayos! ¿No había terminado ya la época que todo era su culpa? 

Lágrimas de furia. Sentía como el artefacto de comunicación que usaban en el ministerio (como un teléfono) sonaba en el bolsillo de su túnica, pero no quería responder al llamado. Aunque mitad Londres se estuviera muriendo. Estaba demasiado ocupado con sus propios pesares, como para preocuparse por los de otros. 

Siempre decían que no valía de nada vengarse. Pues, esta vez si valdría la pena. Vengaría su culpa. Vengaría su conciencia. Vengaría cada sangre derramada. Cada grito doloroso emitido. Cada sílaba de súplica. Cada lágrima angustiosa. Cada sufrimiento contenido. 

***

- Ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro, Hermione. – Dijo Draco con las cejas levemente fruncidas, en un signo de preocupación. Ron y Lilian se observaron pensativos mientras Hermione cuestionaba qué había sucedido la última vez que lo había visto a Harry. 

- ¿Dónde está el pergamino con el registro de fallecidos? – Preguntó Albus, quien se encontraba en ese momento en la casa de los Potter de pura casualidad. Draco buscó algo en su bolsillo y lo sacó, entregándole a su ex director. 

- OH. Aquí está la respuesta, Draco. – Elevó sus ojos celestes hacia los grises de Draco. – Asesinaron a su primo, Dudley Dursley. 

- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron en una exclamación unísona Ron, Lilian y Hermione, ésta última con un deje de angustia. 

- ¿A dónde pudo haber ido, Albus? – Preguntó Hermione alterada. Sabía cuan insensato y impulsivo se volvía Harry cuando estaba cegado por el dolor y el pesar. 

- Eso es lo peor, Hermione, no tengo la menor idea. Espero que no haga ninguna locura… Pero seguramente lo primero que hará es ir a ver la escena del crimen. 

- Le enviaré un mensaje al comunicador, a ver si responde.

- Si está en su aire de insensatez, no lo leerá, Draco. – Advirtió Lilian. 

- Con intentar nada se pierde, Lil. 

***

Las sombras de las grandes casas se elevaban sobre él misteriosamente. Muchas veces vio personas en la oscuridad, que murmuraban y lo observaban, pero seguían de largo. Muchas veces se cuestionó sino eran criminales Muggles, pues eran las tres y media de la mañana. Seguramente no eran los vecinos que salían a tomar un poco de fresco a la noche… 

Caminaba casi sin rumbo. Más bien, sin rumbo. Se encontraba en un trance agudo de conmemoración de recuerdos y sucesos pasados de su vida. La luna brillaba por su ausencia en el cielo oscurecido, iluminado solamente por las casi escasas estrellas. Los faroles de las calles Muggles estaban gran parte rotos, otros necesitaban arreglos en los cables y otros un cambio de lamparita… Conclusión: vagaba a oscuras, sin rumbo fijo, por calles peligrosamente Muggles. 

Hasta cuando percibió que una persona estaba inmediatamente detrás de él. Algo le impedía usar sus reflejos de auror y aniquilarlo con un simple movimiento de varita. Todos sus miembros se tensaron y no pudo más que permanecer estático en su lugar. 

- Sabía que vendrías, Potter. – Voz fría y estridente. Mortífago, le alertó su instinto de "policía mágico." 

Solamente llegó a sentir como le aplicaban un _desmaius_ y anulaban sus sentidos. Cayó bruscamente sin sentido en la calle muggle, a los pies del mortífago. No pudo hacer nada para evitar el encantamiento. Al final, había encontrado su rumbo. 

***

- Bien, Crabbe, ¿qué le escribimos a la Orden del Fénix? – Preguntó Lucius Malfoy pensativamente. 

- Tenemos a Potter. Si quieren volver a tenerlo con ustedes y con vida… dennos millones de gallones. – Musitó inmediatamente Crabbe como si lo estuviera pensando hace siglos. 

- Eso suena muy muggle. – Dijo Macnair asqueado. 

- Dinos, genio, ¿qué le pediremos a la Orden del Fénix a cambio de Potter? – Preguntó Malfoy observando a un hombre oculto en las sombras con desdén. 

- Ustedes definitivamente no usan el cerebro. – Contestó éste poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la zona iluminada. No tendría más de treinta años. – No necesitamos nada a cambio de Potter. Sustraeremos la información necesaria de éste y lo mantendremos cautivo para los planes de nuestro señor, ¿entienden? Ni siquiera sé para que alertaremos a la Orden del Fénix. 

- Pero una vez que tenemos a Potter, quien venció a Lord Voldemort hace unos cuantos años, tenemos que aprovecharnos. Es la perla de la Orden, ¿entiendes, colega? Podemos decir que si no dejan libres de Azkaban a los mortífagos que quedan (serán cinco o seis), mataremos a Potter. Ya verás como se altera todo. 

- Escribe tú entonces la carta, Lucius. Ya que tú eres el genio del grupo… 

***

_ Estimada y demasiado querida, Orden del Fénix: _

_ Me encuentro escribiendo esta carta hacia ustedes ya que poseemos algo que creemos que… les interesará. Como ya saben, esta misma noche hemos atacado un barrio de Londres, donde murieron algunas personas, entre las que se incluía un miembro de la familia de Potter. Especificando más, su primo. _

_ Yendo al punto. Hemos secuestrado a Henry James Potter. ¿Lo quieren de nuevo con ustedes, sano y salvo? Pues, deberán liberar los seis mortífagos que continúan en Azkaban (los únicos a los cuales nos falta liberar) o sino, dentro del plazo de tres días, mataremos a Potter, como veníamos deseando hace añares, en nombre de Lord Voldemort. _

_ Se despide cariñosamente, _

_ Lucius Malfoy. _

- Lucius Malfoy… - Gruñó Draco, destruyendo la carta por la presión de su puño. 

- Tranquilízate, Draco. – Murmuró Lilian, pasiva. 

- ¡Dije que iba a ser una locura! – Chilló Hermione alterada, mirando con furia todo aquello que le rodeaba. 

- Tranquilízate, Mione. – Murmuró Lilian nuevamente. 

- ¿Qué haremos? – Preguntó Ron mirando a Albus, Sirius y Remus, quienes hablaban entre ellos en voz baja. Le recordó intensamente en séptimo año, cuando Voldemort secuestró a Harry para convertirlo en su mortífago. 

- Tendremos que liberar a los mortífagos. – Dijo Sirius, que no estaba tan lejos de la histeria de Hermione. 

- No podemos, Sirius. ¿Cómo haremos para convencer al ministerio? No es una excusa suficiente. Debemos rastrear la ubicación de Malfoy y compañía y recuperar a Harry. – Contestó Remus con intranquilidad. 

- Pero no tenemos las fuerzas suficientes como para ir y salir ilesos. 

- Tengo un plan. – Dijo Draco, dejando de contemplar el pergamino escrito por la mano de su padre. – Y estoy más que seguro que funcionará. 

***

_ Querido James: _

_ Espero, principalmente, que te encuentres mejor que nosotros aquí en Londres. Supongo que estarás estudiando duramente para los exámenes, cada vez más cerca, de fin de año. _

_ Ha sucedido algo mucho más que terrible. Anoche hubo un ataque a un barrio de Muggles. Mataron al primo de Harry, quien hace años que no se veían. La culpa invadió a tu padre, quien desapareció sorpresivamente al enterarse de la muerte. Los mortífagos lo han secuestrado. _

_ Te pido, por favor, que no hagas ninguna locura junto con tus amigos y tu hermana. Solamente te informo de esta noticia, pues ustedes tienen derecho a saberla. Los mortífagos nos han amenazado de que sino liberamos a sus colegas en la prisión de Azkaban, mataran a tu padre. James, mantente atento. Hay demasiados enemigos en Hogwarts. _

_ Cuida a tu hermana y mándale cálidos abrazos a Jo y a Dan. Les mantendré informada, no se preocupen. _

_ Te quiere, _

_ Tu madre, Hermione. _

James alzó inmediatamente la vista hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde Esdara comía tranquilamente, conversando con Reldid. Les miró con furia y rencor. Estaba seguro que las familias de aquellos malditos estaban relacionadas con los mortífagos. Y casi ni dudaba que ellos estaban al tanto del secuestro de su padre. 

Joanne y Daniel le observaron preocupados. No querían intervenir en sus pensamientos, sabían el dolor que la noticia que su padre estuviera apunto de morir sino liberaban a esos mortífagos, le estaba sofocando. 

James se incorporó en la mesa de Gryffindor sin decir palabra alguna. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin, por lo que Dan y Jo se miraron alterados, pensando que iba a matar a Esdara y compañía. Pero no fue así. Solamente iba a aquella mesa para avisarle a Lilian de la noticia.

- Lil, ¿podemos hablar un segundo? – Preguntó cuando estuvo enfrente de ella. Estaba desayunando con Helena, la hermana de Federic, tranquilamente.

- ¿Es urgente, James? Ahora mismo estoy conversando con Helena de un tema importante… - Dijo mirándolo de reojo. Actitud indiferente clásica de un Slytherin. 

- Es importante, Lil. 

- Entonces, dímelo y ya. – Contestó cortante la muchacha. James tuvo la intención de darle una cachetada, pero sabía perfectamente que sería muy mal visto. 

- Nuestro padre está apunto de morir, Elizabeth. – Dijo James con la voz más indiferente que pudo lograr. Tenía los puños apretados por la furia y la impotencia de no hacer nada por su padre. 

- ¿Qué? – Por poco no se cae el jarrón con jugo de calabaza. La exclamación alterada de Lilian llamó la atención de la mitad de la mesa Slytherin, quien se volteó a verla. Al ver la furia de James, la mayoría sonrió maléficamente. La otra mitad, se mostró insensible, volviéndose a centrar en su desayuno. 

- ¿A que es importante, no, Lilian? – Contestó enfadado James. Lilian le observaba perpleja, con los ojos desorbitados. 

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo? – Eran muchísimas las preguntas que pasaban por la mente de la Slytherin. 

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu _mejor amiga_, Lilian? – Se dio vuelta y salió indignado del Gran Salón. Tenía otras cosas que hacer, antes de atender a la caprichosa de su hermana, que ahora poseía una postura totalmente Slytherin. 

***

La sala era oscura, no divisabas más que tinieblas. Solamente la oscuridad le rodeaba, consumiéndole por dentro y por fuera. Escuchaba el murmullo de las voces de los mortífagos en la habitación de al lado. Estaban discutiendo algo demasiado grave, por los gritos casi desaforados de Malfoy y otro mortífago al cual la voz no le sonaba conocida… Por más que rebuscara en su memoria. 

Estaba algo anonado. No sentía todo como le gustaría. Necesitaba registrar el lugar donde se encontraba con precisión, pero tenía la mente ofuscada. Las voces de los mortífagos ingresaban por sus oídos en forma confusa, casi indescifrable. Lo que no le permitía enterarse de lo que conversaban, por más que gritasen con toda la fuerzas de sus pulmones. 

Sin previo aviso, los mortífagos se levantaron de sus asientos (supuso Harry por el ruido de las sillas) y tres de ellos ingresaron en la habitación donde él se encontraba. Inconfundible le resultaba el cabello platinado de Lucius y el cabello oscuro de Crabbe, casi imposible de distinguir a través de la oscuridad de la sala. Y un completo desconocido, que se encargaría de averiguar la identidad. 

Le observaron fijamente y Harry les devolvió la mirada casi con desinterés. Se encontraba de pie, apoyado en una de las paredes de la sala con la mente, con escasa diferencia, en otro mundo. Malfoy le miró con el entrecejo fruncido mientras extendía la varita y encendía las luces de la sala. 

La sala no era demasiado grande, con suficientes velas para iluminarla. Existía una mesa en el centro, con unos cuantos pergaminos acumulados sobrepuestos. Luego, dos puertas, una en el extremo derecho y otra al izquierdo. Varias sillas estaban cerca de la mesa. Los mortífagos inmediatamente se acercaron a ellas y se sentaron, observando a Harry atentamente, como si fuera un nuevo espécimen de animal. 

- Potter. – Saludó Lucius fríamente. 

- Malfoy. – Devolvió Harry en el mismo tono. Crabbe hizo una mueca. Los tres mortífagos tenían sus varitas en sus manos, Potter se percató de inmediato que no poseía la suya, estaba indefenso frente a tres magos oscuros… Capaces de asesinarlo… 

El mortífago anónimo justamente se mantenía en silencio, observando a Harry con ojos pasivamente celestes, relucientes como perlas. Los rasgos de su rostro estaban algo arrugados, pero sobretodo por lo concentrado que estaba al igual que Harry de analizar a su enemigo. Su expresión seria y orgullosa, idéntica a la de Potter. Sus labios, delgados, pálidos, entre abiertos ligeramente. Su cabello estaba cubierto por una capucha de color oscuro. Alto y delgado. 

- ¿Cómo estás, Potter? ¿Disfrutando de tu encierro? – Se burló Malfoy, los ojos acompañándolo.

- La estoy pasando como en Hawai, Lucius. – Sonrió Harry forzadamente. – Nunca he estado mejor. 

- Me alegro, Potter. Nos hemos esforzado en que este momento sea el mejor de tu vida. – Respondió Lucius siguiendo la farsa. 

- Bueno, Potter, estamos aquí para… ser directos. – Definió el mortífago desconocido. Harry frunció el entrecejo. La voz le sonaba lejanamente conocida, pero muy antiguamente. – Necesitamos información de los movimientos futuros de la Orden del Fénix. Si lo deseas, no habrá tortura… Y serás liberado sin ningún daño. 

- Primero muerto antes de darles información. – Les miró fijamente con recelo y asco. Por más que le mataran, sería fiel a la orden. Hasta la muerte. 

- ¿Seguro? – Los ojos de Malfoy brillaron casi de placer. 

- Nunca lo he estado más. – Replicó Harry con voz firme, dispuesto a soportar cualquier cosa. 

Varios cruciatus ocuparon su cuerpo al mismo tiempo segundos después. Contuvo los gritos de dolor, solamente cayendo de rodillas al suelo, temblando incontrolablemente. Se mordió la lengua y luego los labios para contener los aullidos de dolor que pugnaban por salir de sus garganta. A los cruciatus, le siguieron varias dagas que azotaron contra su piel. Antes de hacer cada movimiento, los mortífagos le preguntaban si iba a decirles información. Recibieron siempre como respuesta una negatividad. 

Jadeó, media hora después. Su sangre rojiza caía lentamente, hasta llegar al suelo, como si fuera veneno. Le costaba respirar y veía todo su alrededor como una bruma. Las voces entraban a su cerebro parecían monótonas e insensibles. Sabía que tendría bastantes heridas por todo su cuerpo, todavía sentía su carne y su sangre ardiendo al contacto de las filosas dagas. Realmente querían vengarse de la muerte de su Lord. Habían desatado su ira contra él en nombre de todos los mortífagos. 

Sin embargo, ni un grito emergió de su garganta. 

***

Snape: inadvertido. Chang: en su despacho. Malcolm: riéndose a carcajadas con Ginny de un pésimo chiste. Los principales profesores ni se estaban fijando en el alumnado. _ ¿Listos, preparados? ¡A la orden, capitán!_

Escabulléndose como serpientes, debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, caminaron lentamente hacia el tercer piso, donde se encontraba el pasadizo secreto para el acceso a Hogsmeade. Le atravesaron con paciencia, uno que otro con los nervios de punta. No todos los días de fugabas de Hogwarts. 

Dan contuvo un alarido de dolor cuando Jo, sin querer realmente, le pisó debajo de la capa. Lilian caminaba distraídamente, centrada en sus pensamientos inquietados en el estado que seguramente se hallaría su padre. James no estaba muy lejos de aquella situación, aunque miraba a cada rato su reloj de muñeca para comprobar la hora. Habían quedado con un miembro del ministerio que les llevaría directo a donde se encontraran sus padres. 

Todo había sido organizado en dos días. La idea surgió como un comentario sarcástico de Joanne (quien luego velozmente se arrepintió de haberlo dicho) y prosiguió como una sugerencia posible, desde el punto de vista de Dan. Entre conversaciones y discusiones, armaron el plan, con todos sus pros y contras, y desviaciones posibles. Y como todo Gryffindor, Jo, Dan y James se mantenían en la postura recta y fija que harían cualquier cosa para ayudar a la Orden. Lilian no había ofrecido ningún comentario al respecto, pero su rostro estaba contenido en una preocupación inmensa. 

Una vez atravesado el pasadillo que los llevaría a Hogsmeade (donde ahora se encontraban), llegaron al pie de una escalera de piedra que parecía inmensamente alta y extensa. Comenzaron a subir sigilosamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Hasta que de improvisto llegaron a lo que parecía ser una puerta-trampa. Permanecieron en silencio, controlando que no hubiera nadie del otro lado y... El sótano de Honeydukes II les recibió junto con las numerosísimas cajas y cajones de madera.

El cuarteto permaneció debajo de la capa de invisibilidad (aunque para salir de Honeydukes II James muchas veces tuvo que separarse del grupo.) Los dueños parecían haberse ido a pasear, pues ninguno de ellos se hallaba en ese momento en el local. Bendijeron la suerte que poseían.

Finalmente, salieron a la luz del día. No era que el sol estuviera en su mejor momento, pero agradecieron la calidez de la luz del sol sobre ellos. Al fin y al cabo, el viaje a Hogsmeade por el pasadizo era prolongado y fatigoso, y cabía agregar, en plena oscuridad. Sin más rodeos, se encaminaron hacia Las Tres Escobas, el único lugar público del pueblo que poseía chimenea, pues el viaje a Londres sería a través de polvos Flu. 

Si bien la señora Rosmenta les conocía y sabía perfectamente de todas las fugas del trío de Gryffindor, nunca les había prohibido utilizar su chimenea para los viajes. Mantenían un pacto de que no se meterían en líos demasiado graves ni viajarían a lugares demasiado peligrosos. Igualmente, ella siempre prestaba atención al nombre del lugar a donde iban, para mayor seguridad. 

Esta vez, no fue diferente. La saludaron calurosamente y agradecieron nuevamente el servicio que les prestaba. Se acercaron a la chimenea y uno a uno, fueron pasando diciendo: 

- _ Departamento de Transporte Mágico, Ministerio de la Magia. _


	10. Capitulo 18 El inminente rescate, el at...

**Capitulo 18 - El inminente rescate, el ataque a Londres y terribles consecuencias**

Aparecerse en el Ministerio. ¿Qué locura los había llevado a eso? Capaz porque si aparecían en sus casas, los mandarían derechito de nuevo a Hogwarts. En cambio, si se preparaban antes, crearían los suficientes argumentos como para saber de primera mano toda la información, cómo y por qué secuestraron a su padre, cuándo y dónde, y cómo planeaban rescatarlo. 

Con un saludo amistoso y simpático los recibió Christinne Marx. Era un muchacho de no más de veintiocho años, con unos ojos claros como el cielo raso, brillantes naturalmente, no sólo por el efecto que las luces provocaban en él. Su cabello, lacio, decentemente corto y totalmente domesticable, asemejaba a las noches claras de verano, con algunos reflejos pardos. Bastante alto y moderadamente delgado. Vestía una túnica color escarlata oscuro y debajo de ésta se notaba un suéter negruzco encima de una camisa puramente blanca. 

Si bien su apariencia mostraba formalidad y respeto, cuando lo conocías profundamente, era un camarada para travesuras y su cabeza siempre pensando en riesgosas aventuras. James sabía de buenas fuentes que estaba haciendo unos cuantos cursos para llegar a convertirse en auror, pues ser jefe del Departamento de Transporte no era muy excitante… 

Al punto importante: Dan lo recordó, pues cuando eran infantes solían pasear por el Ministerio cuando sus padres estaban en reuniones importantes y no poseían un establecimiento donde dejarlos. Bien, los dejaron a cargo de Marx. De ellos habían aprendido muchísimos secretos y ya sabían que podían confiar en su palabra. Así que se apresuraron, el día anterior, a consultarle si estaría disponible para hacerles un favor… Inmediatamente recibieron la respuesta. Afirmativa. 

- ¿Listos, chicos? ¿Tuvieron un buen viaje? – Preguntó Marx. Poseía una voz ligeramente grave y jovial. Sus ojos resplandecían sobrenaturalmente, sonriéndoles. 

- Estupendo. ¿Dónde están nuestros padres ahora, Christinne? – Preguntó Dan interesado. El rostro de Marx se ensombreció profundamente. 

- Están tratando de detener un ataque de mortífagos al centro de Londres muggle. – Murmuró con voz entrecortada, el nerviosismo era notado a causa del juego que hacía con sus dedos. – En realidad, me matarán si se enteran que les ayudé a fugarse de Hogwarts en medio de un ataque… 

- No te preocupes. – Aseguró James con seguridad. – Solamente llévanos hasta allí. 

- ¿Cómo?- Preguntó Marx sin entender la indicación de James. - ¡No puedo! ¡Sería un irresponsable si les expusiera a tal peligro! 

- Me importa una nimiedad el peligro que pudriésemos exponernos, Marx. No te preocupes, solamente dinos el edificio más cercano o nos las ingeniaremos para llegar, en caso que no estés de acuerdo. – Dijo James tercamente. Había trazado un plan, éste debería llegar hasta el final.

- Tranquilo, James, entiendo que el asunto de tu padre… 

- No, definitivamente no me entiendes. – Le interrumpió James, profundizando su mirada. – No sabes lo que es tener a tu padre en manos de la muerte misma. Me siento inútil sin hacer nada por él. Los mortífagos burlándose de la Orden, del Ministerio, en nuestras caras… No sé cuan importante es mi padre en todo el tema y ahora me importa poco, porque, ¿sabes que? Tengo un pensamiento muy egoísta… Me importa minucia si se están muriendo Muggles, mi padre está siendo torturado… - Ya en ese momento, los puños de James estaban apretados y una furia incontenible rondaba por sus ojos. No pudo continuar, pues su garganta se había secado de lo rápido y fuerte que había hablado. 

- Llévanos por favor, Marx. – Pidió Lilian en un tono muchísimo más pasivo que el de James. – Lo necesitamos, queremos ayudar en algo…

- Aunque sólo traigamos problemas… - Agregó Daniel sonriendo débilmente. 

- Está bien, chicos, pero… Rolan Just nos acompañará. Nos apareceremos, pues todos los edificios de la zona fueron sacados de la red Flu. Solamente… Tranquilícense. ¡Ey, Rolan! ¿Me acompañas? – Preguntó Marx por encima del hombro de Jo, quien se había quedado callada desde la llegada al ministerio. 

- Por supuesto, Marx. – Contestó un hombre al cual el rostro no era demasiado visible a causa de la capa que llevaba puesta. James frunció el entrecejo. 

- Jo y Dan, vayan con Rolan. James y Lilian, conmigo. ¿Entendieron las indicaciones? Perfecto. ¡A Londres, muchachos!

***

Tomó velozmente un gran bocado de aire, que le hacía falta a sus cansados y fatigados pulmones. Respiraba de forma cansada, frágilmente, manteniendo milagrosamente el conocimiento. Hubiera deseado desmayarse, así no sentiría cada cruciatus con aquella tremenda intensidad. Los mortífagos le habían aplicado un encantamiento que sentía cada cruciatus con el triple de la intensidad correspondiente y cada vez sus pulmones resistían menos. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente paralizado, bajo el tiempo que llevaba bajo las torturas que parecían terriblemente interminables. Necesitaba ayuda, que pararan de una vez… ¿Acaso no tenían otra cosa más que hacer que divertirse con él?

_ Estás pagando por los treinta y pico de años de tortura al Dark Lord, Harry._

Cierto. Pero ya estaba delirando. Seguramente, de fiebre. Varias y serias heridas se extendían por todo su cuerpo, desde raspones simplemente visibles en su rostro hasta heridas profundas en su pierna derecha. Tendría más de una costilla destrozada, por eso su tos combinada con sangre. Sangre increíblemente rojiza… 

La bebida ideal y favorita del Dark Lord, en sus tiempos de vida. Recordaba aquellas pesadillas donde él tomaba elegantemente, de una copa de vidrio, sangre, sangre de alguna de sus víctimas mortales… Deliciosa, exquisita. 

_ Definitivamente estaba delirando. _

Prodigiosamente, percibió como el mortífago dejaba de señalarlo con la varilla y se giraba para retirarse de la habitación. Era el último de la tanda de novatos, ya habían pasado todos a escuchar sus gritos. De dolor, pues. No existirían más gritos de súplica. Elevó furiosamente sus ojos hasta los grisáceos de Lucius Malfoy. Éste observaba su deteriorada imagen poderosa y orgullosamente. Argh. Sentía su cuerpo magullado, como si seis mil elefantes le hubieran pasado por encima. _ Dolor, dolor, dolor, dolor…_

- ¿Sigues en la misma postura, Potter? – La voz inconfundible de Malfoy. Tosió sangre y miró al mortífago despreciadamente. Miradas de desafío. Eso significaba afirmación. 

- Solamente necesitamos minúscula información. – Gruñó Malfoy entre dientes, furioso por la fuerza de voluntad de su prisionero. - ¡No te cuesta nada!

- Solamente la vida. – Completó Harry elevando una ceja interesadamente. Aunque su estado no le permitió mantener la postura engreída. Una patada al aire de Lucius (que terminó dándole en el estómago) y una salida rencorosa de éste de la habitación. Por fin estaba "a salvo." En paz, aunque sea. 

***

Si alguna vez pudiste haberte imaginado una locura total en el centro de Londres, pues, más o menos estarás ubicado en el caos que aquella tarde, casi concluida y dándole paso a la noche oscura, estaba aconteciendo. Los aurores, la minoría de la gente que estaba en el radio del ataque, no les daban las manos ni los reflejos para detener a los mortífagos, que parecían auto recuperarse como si nada en cinco minutos. Los Muggles, miles, estaban aterrorizados, algunos desmayados del miedo en las calles. Los Mortífagos parecían atacar sin piedad, como si estuvieran cobrando a los aurores y miembros del Ministerio todos los años de ocultamiento y fuga que habían sucedido en aquel siglo.

Un grito intenso y aturdidor, muy cercano a él, le hizo voltearse en un segundo y lanzar hechizos atronadores al mortífago que estaba torturando con la maldición imperdonable, cruciatus, a un niño de no más de seis años de edad. Obviamente, el mago oscuro esquivó sus ataques, pero dejó de torturar al niño para dirigirse hacia él y empezar un duelo. 

Qué acabó en cuestión de minutos. Hermione, que no había estado muy lejos de allí, se había acercado rápidamente por la espalda del mortífago y le lanzó una serie de maleficios que perfectamente vengaban la tortura al infante, concluyendo finalmente con un decidido e imparable desmaius. Ron observó a Mione durante un instante, analizando la situación de ella, como ésta estaba analizando la de él. No estaba muy grave, ninguno de los dos, pero bien no estaban intactos. 

La señora Potter se inclinó para averiguar el aspecto del niño atormentado. Elevó la varita y de ellas surgieron una serie de chispas abundantes de un color rojizo. Se quedó junto al niño hasta que un Medimago se hizo camino desde la muchedumbre y tomó al niño en brazos para trasladarlo instantáneamente a un hospital. 

Hermione se puso de pie con un nuevo suspiro y buscó con la mirada al más cercano mortífago. No eran muy difíciles de distinguir, pero todavía no se había acostumbrado al nuevo disfraz que poseían. Habían cambiado de líder. Era una afirmación. Estaba consternada y tremendamente preocupada por su marido. ¿Quién lo estaría torturando en ese momento? ¿Quién estaba detrás de todos los mortífagos? 

_ Confiaba en Draco. Confiaba en Draco._ Quiso auto convencerse. Pero una inmensa desesperación se profundizaba en su pecho. 

- ¡Hermione! – Chilló Lilian no muy lejos de donde se encontraba parada analizando la situación. Mione hizo caso al llamado y se volteó lo más rápido posible, para sentir como un encantamiento de magia negra le pesaba peligrosamente cerca. Miró sobre su hombro y encontró al causante del encantamiento. 

- ¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer más que atacarme por la espalda, ignominioso mortífago? – Le preguntó con furia. La nueva mascara sólo le permitía divisar leve y confusamente el color de los ojos del rival. Ojos indiferentemente celestes. Estaba segura que el brujo oscuro estaba sonriendo malévolamente. 

- Hermione Potter. – Saludó el mortífago como si se tratara de una junta del Ministerio de la Magia. Frunció el entrecejo. Su intuición femenina no le fallaba. Ese hombre había visto a Harry y estaba convencida que era uno de los que más lo había torturado. – **_Crucio._**- Gritó al mismo tiempo que una voz detrás de ella contradecía el ataque. 

- **_ Desmaius extremus._** - ¿Por qué le sonaba tanto aquella voz? Un cosquilleo de nerviosismo y ansiedad le invadió el estómago. ¿A caso Draco ya había…? 

El mortífago esquivó el ataque expertamente, pero quedando algo aturdido, dándole el tiempo suficiente a Hermione de girarse, al mismo tiempo que Lilian, a ver quien había interferido en el cruciatus. 

James y Elizabeth Potter, Joanne Weasley y Daniel Malfoy les sonrieron triunfadamente, los cuatro con las varitas en sus manos.

***

Hacia ya mucho tiempo que se había ofrecido a la Orden para aquello. Nunca se lo permitieron, sobre todo por las firmes negaciones de Harry que los mortífagos estaban al corriente de su unión a la Orden y no le creerían una palabra. Pero al enterarse del secuestro de su amigo, no iba a permitir que le mataran. Obviamente que no. Pero no tenía que revelar su identidad, le había sugerido Dumbledore. Sino, estaría amenazado de muerte… Y él era uno de los aurores más eficientes de la Orden. 

Una inmensa capa de un color tenebrosamente oscuro le cubría el cuerpo y el rostro por completo. La máscara la habían conseguido mediante unos cuantos contactos, pero bien, no gratis. Y con la solicitud que les fuera devuelta intacta. Algo que ahora estaba dudando. Sus ojos grisáceos se deslizaban sutilmente por todo el campo de visión que le permitía la máscara. Menos mal que sus ojos no eran llamativos ni distintivos como los de Harry. 

Por poco no le agarra un ataque histérico de risa aguda al observar quien era el guardián de la cabaña, que a propósito se encontraba en la cima de una montaña en el sur de Londres. Goyle. Su compañero de Slytherin, tanto tiempo sin verlo… 

_ Agradecería a Harry por otorgarle semejante oportunidad._

Sacando la varita perfectamente oculta debajo de sus ropas, miró a Goyle fijamente en los ojos, hasta llegar al punto de sobresaltarlo y que no resistiera su penetrante y profunda mirada. Frialdad en sus facciones. 

Algo andaba mal. La reciente sonrisa cruel e indescifrablemente astuta de su oponente le inquietó. El guardián soltó una risa frívola seguida de la mirada confusa que le dirigió Draco.

- Draco, te estábamos esperando. – Dijo Goyle con una voz grave. Los ojos le brillaban. Argh. Ellos habían esperado ese movimiento de parte de la Orden… - ¿Te creías capaz de engañarnos con una simple capa y una mascara alquilada? Podemos ser tontos, Malfoy, pero no idiotas. 

- De eso no estoy tan seguro, querido Goyle. – Respondió secamente Draco. Él tenía la ventaja: ya tenía la varita preparada, Goyle no se había dado cuenta y simplemente estaba hablando para entretenerle. – **_Desmaius_**. 

Uh. Acababa de hacer desfallecer al pobre mortífago. Mm. La puerta de la cabaña desprotegida. Era hora de avanzar, con la varita en alto, por si las dudas. Nunca sabías con lo que podrías llegarte a encontrar detrás de la puerta. 

Dicho y hecho. Al entrar al recibidor de la pequeña cabaña en la cima de la montaña, un mortífago le dio la calurosa bienvenida, sorprendiéndole inmediatamente con un hermoso y pacífico cruciatus. Contuvo el grito. Era un miembro honorable de la Orden. Dependían de él. Harry dependía de él… 

- Bienvenido al recinto de los magos oscuros, señor Draco Malfoy, miembro de la Orden del Fénix, en uno de los rangos más importantes. – Sonrió el mortífago que estaba sin máscara y con una sencilla túnica negra. Le reconoció instantáneamente, consumiéndole en el odio. 

- ¿Cómo andas, Lucius Malfoy? ¿Todo bien por aquí? – Sonrió Draco astutamente, tomando su varita fuertemente, preparado por si existía la posibilidad de un duelo mágico.

- Eso no te interesa, Draco. – Respondió Lucius sutilmente. Draco elevó las cejas inocentemente y sonrió ampliamente. 

- ¿No? Está bien, tienes razón… **_Desmaius extremus._** – Lucius le esquivó sin mucho esfuerzo. Pero Draco estaba preparado para todo. Ron le había enseñado años atrás que en esas situaciones desesperadas, había métodos de solución desesperados. 

Para lo sorpresa de Malfoy, Draco se escabulló por detrás de él, llegando a un mueble donde había diferentes elementos decorativos de magia negra. Draco sonrió infantilmente y tomó uno de ellos. Un recipiente de vidrio. Le observó absortadamente por unos instantes y luego se volteó hacia Lucius, que estaba atónito. Le lanzó el recipiente inesperadamente. El receptor solamente llegó a levantar la varita para defenderse, pero fue insuficiente. La varita del mortífago salió volando y el recipiente calló al suelo ruidosamente, haciéndose añicos. 

Alcanzó un jarrón de mármol, muy colorido para una sala tan oscura, y se acercó amenazadoramente a su padre, sosteniendo en la mano izquierda el jarrón y en la derecha la varita. 

- **_ Expelliarmus. _** – El golpe le dio de lleno a Lucius, quien salió disparado hacia la pared contraria, a pocos metros de Draco. Éste sonrió divertidamente y arrojó el jarrón a la cabeza de su padre, quien inmediatamente cayó desmayado. – _Siempre quise hacer esto…_ - Murmuró animado. 

****

Bien, solamente quedaba una puerta por atravesar y podría irse tranquilamente de allí. Era hora de terminar con todo el asunto. Caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta, cerrada mágicamente con llave. Pero bien, como auror conocía un encantamiento muy efectivo que habría todas las puertas. Ya. Ingresó y se aterrorizó terriblemente al ver la escena. 

Corrió hacia el cuerpo que descansaba en el suelo. Por un momento, pensó que inerte, sin vida. Y eso fue lo que le causó un inmensurable dolor en el pecho. Pero se tranquilizó levemente al sentir la sutil, pero existente, respiración de Harry. Pero bien, pensó, debería haberle maltratado más a su padre. Potter estaba en un estado lamentable. 

Heridas graves se extendían por todo el cuerpo de Potter. Un limitado charco de sangre le rodeaba en el suelo. Su cabello estaba totalmente despeinado y en indecente estado. Sus labios, ligeramente abiertos, estaban cubiertos por sangre, indudablemente de él. Pero tanta sustancia rojiza dañó los ojos de Draco. Apretó los puños con furia. Tocó la frente de Harry para comprobar si poseía fiebre. Deliraba en ella y eso también era visible por la expresión dolorosa de su rostro, pesadillas invadiendo probablemente su mente. 

Aplicó un encantamiento de levitación al cuerpo de Harry y seguidamente se dirigió a la chimenea de la habitación contigua, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de profundo odio y recelo a su padre, quien continuaba sin sentido, tendido en el suelo. 

***

- ¡Irresponsables!

- ¡Insensatos! ¡Tenían que salir tan cabezas huecas como sus padres! 

- ¿A caso no piensan que peligro está circulando ahora mismo aquí?

- ¡Les pedí que no hicieran locuras y que se mantuvieran discretos y civilizados! ¡Así me recompensan!

- Mamá… - Tartamudeó James en intento de calmar a Hermione, que estaba al borde de la histeria. Estaban discutiendo, regañándoles y gritándoles en medio del ataque a Londres, que parecía no alterarse tras la aparición de cuatro adolescentes que no deberían estar allí. 

- ¡Ahora mismo vuelven a Hogwarts! ¡Ahora! – Exclamó furiosa Hermione. Sus ojos pardos parecían estar dando vueltas por una dimensión desconocida. 

- Tranquilízate, Herm, esto no te hará bien… Has estado algo mal de salud esta semana y… - Comenzó Ron con un tono de voz tranquilizador, pero sin eficacia sobre Hermione. 

- ¡Qué vuelvan ahora mismo a Hogwarts! – Sollozó desesperada. Señaló el centro de batalla, a metros escasos de allí. - ¡No quiero heridos! Ya suficiente tengo con Harry… - La voz de Mione se quebró e hizo sentir profundamente culpables al cuarteto fugado de Hogwarts. Lilian Weasley suspiró, cansada y angustiada, y miró algo enojada al cuarteto. 

- Hágannos el favor de alejarse de aquí. Aunque sea, vayan a la casa de Padfoot. Arabella debería estar allí… 

- No. – Dijo James con decisión, ganándose la mirada sorprendida de la mayoría de los presentes. Mione le miró fijamente, suspiró hondamente y tranquilizó su tono de voz lo mayor posible. 

- James, lo mejor que puedes hacer por tu padre es ir ahora mismo con Arabella…

No terminó de decir la frase, que su hijo se abalanzaba sobre ella, abrazándola cariñosa y cálidamente. Ron y Lilian intercambiaron dulces sonrisas mientras que Dan y Jo se dedicaban a hacer lo mismo. Elizabeth, en cambio, se unió al abrazo de James y su madre. Estuvieron unos minutos así hasta que un rayo de luz rojiza pasó alarmantemente cerca del grupo. Cinco mortífagos se dirigían hacia allí.

***

Despertó alteradamente de un penetrante sueño maléfico que había invadido su mente. Hacia tanto que no tenía esa clase de pesadillas, que había asegurado que ya las había superado. Nuevamente, se había equivocado. Pero no se puso a pensar en ello en cuanto vio que no se encontraba encerrado en la habitación de los mortífagos, como había previsto. 

No, ni mucho menos. La habitación, con todos sus contenidos de colores claros y puramente blancos, le distorsionó por completo sus predicciones. Más se preocupó cuando divisó a su lado a un Draco Malfoy, terriblemente preocupado. Se le notaba en la mirada, en sus ojos grisáceos inconfundibles, en sus cejas ligeramente fruncidas.

Éste se dio cuenta instantes después que se había despertado, cuando Harry intentó incorporarse de su cama, inmediatamente detenido por Draco. 

- Quédate donde estás, Harry. Estás gravemente herido. – Dijo. Su rostro sereno y grave. 

- No me quedaré aquí mientras que mi esposa está en medio de un ataque a Londres. 

- ¿Cómo te enteraste? – Preguntó sorprendido Malfoy. 

- Los mortífagos también practican la tortura mental y espiritual, a parte de la física, Draco. – Sonrió frágilmente Harry. Angustia y preocupación reflejadas en su mirada verdosa. – Draco, por favor… Mis heridas no son nada comparado con lo que los Muggles y Mione pueden estar sufriendo… 

- Harry, toda la Orden, sobre todo Dumbledore, me ha dicho que bajo ningún concepto te deje ir al ataque… 

- ¡Qué no sigo siendo un estudiante de Hogwarts para que continúen decidiendo por mí que hacer!

- Harry… 

- Draco. ¿Te acuerdas aquella vez que estábamos persiguiendo a mortífagos en el bosque Pamet? ¿Qué me pediste que…? 

- Está bien, Harry. Has ganado. Pero no me hago cargo de tus locuras, como bien dijiste. 

***

Cinco mortífagos. Derecha, izquierda, adelante, atrás y… ¿arriba? El grupo se vio obligado a dividirse y a volver a elevar sus varitas, todos convocando diferentes clases de encantamientos protectores y, a su vez, ofensivos. Pero los mortífagos contraatacaban de forma vil e inmoral, atacando dos a la vez a uno, ejemplificando. Las maldiciones imperdonables eran abundantes entre los disímiles hechizos emitidos. 

Pero un acontecimiento que no esperaban sucedió increíblemente. Capaz para bien, capaz para mal. Pero una voz extrañamente conocida y familiar se escuchó no muy lejos de ellos, de la zona de combate intensa. Una voz que convocaba un encantamiento ofensivo, una magia blanca muy desarrollada para que un simple auror la supiera. ¿Entonces, quién…?

Los mortífagos cayeron al suelo, desmayados o paralizados, sin ninguna posibilidad de continuar defendiéndose. Inmediatamente, se convocaron esposas mágicas y seguras y unos agentes del ministerio que rondaban por la zona buscando mortífagos, se encargó de transportarlos a un lugar determinado. Pero el grupo de aurores y de adolescentes se volteó a distinguir la identidad del protector.

Harry James Potter les sonrió con sencillez, con algo de cansancio en sus facciones. Detrás de él se encontraba Draco Malfoy con una sonrisa nerviosa y con rastros de culpabilidad inevitable. 

James se quedó de piedra, observando a su padre como si fuera un fantasma. Elizabeth permaneció unos instantes observando a su padre, anonada, al igual que el resto de los adultos. Salvo descontando a Hermione, quien a ver a Harry, se lanzó sobre él y le abrazó fuertemente, llorando de la alegría. 

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! – Chilló acariciando su mejilla para comprobar si era sólido y real. Éste soltó una risita burlona y le sonrió dulcemente a Mione. 

- ¿Crees que no volvería? – A pesar de saber que eran uno de los focos de mayor atención en ese momento por los mortífagos, no les importó en absoluto y se besaron apasionadamente. Draco carraspeó sonoramente, pero ni se inmutaron.

- Yo entiendo que… ehhhh… sea muy emotivo el reencuentro, pero… Herm, Harry… estamos en medio de un ataque y… ehhh… digamos que los mortífagos ya se dieron cuenta de la huida y… Ejem… No todos los días uno se encuentra recibiendo demasiadas amenazas de muerte con una simple mirada… Y pues, ese mortífago de ahí está levantando la varita y parece que su cara de odio le está distorsionando el rostro… ¿O ya lo estaba? Bueno, no importa… Pues… Y ahora Albus me mira con cara de castigo… - Dijo Draco y continuó, pero nadie le prestó la más mínima atención luego de aquello, ya que Ronald y Lilian estaban suficientemente ocupados con unos mortífagos. Herm y Harry se separaron y empezaron de nuevo a luchar, como si nada hubiera pasado. 

- Uh. ¿Acaban de ver a Snape? – Preguntó Dan a sus tres amigos, justamente cuando estaban esquivando unos ataques de los brujos oscuros. 

- ¿Ese de ahí, qué nos está mirando con cara de… venganza? – Preguntó Joanne buscándolo por la multitud de mortífagos y aurores. 

- El de túnica verde que no le combina con su piel terriblemente pálida. Sí, ese James. – Asintió Daniel. – Estamos en problemas… 

- ¿Cuándo no lo hemos estado? – Preguntó Elizabeth, transformando un farol cercano en una jaula repleta de Doxys. James se encargó de abrirlo con un simple alohomora y las criaturas muy parecidas a hadas, pero cubiertas de tupido pelaje negro, se dirigieron hacia los mortífagos que quedaban en la zona. La mayoría de ellos ya se había retirado, sin embargo, otros permanecían y enfrentaban a los aurores. 

- ¿Y si transfiguramos Mantícoras? – Sugirió Daniel con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro. 

- Iríamos derechito a Azkaban, Dan. – Contestó James con una inocente sonrisa. - ¿Qué te parece un Nundu? 

- Peor todavía. No quiero pasarme la siguiente semana en la enfermería, James. – Se quejó Joanne observando a sus mejores amigos con una mirada desaprobadora. – Un Streeler capaz sea un poco menos ofensivo… 

- ¿Qué tal un troll? – Cuestionó Lilian mientras lanzaba algunos encantamientos ofensivos a los mortífagos que trataban de aniquilar a sus Doxys. Éstas estaban haciendo un estupendo trabajo: habían mordido a unos cuantos mortífagos, lo que les había permitido a los aurores arrestarlos y entregarlos a los agentes del Ministerio. 

- Nah. No transfiguremos nada y dediquémonos a cazar mortífagos nosotros mismos… - Terminó decidiendo James tercamente. Un grito a unos cuantos metros de allí les puso los cabellos de punta y trataron de ver que pasaba, sin acercarse demasiado. 

- UH. Uno de los mortífagos cayó herido gravemente. – Murmuró Daniel a sus amigos. – Qué tragedia… - Dijo en tono sarcástico. 

Pero se calló inmediatamente después. El mismo mago oscuro se había levantado y señalaba a Harry con la varita de forma acusadora. Potter sonreía levemente, ya que la máscara del mortífago había sido destruida, demostrando así al público la verdadera identidad de éste. Joanne se aferró al brazo de James inesperadamente y contuvo un grito de espanto. Lilian y Daniel soltaron exclamaciones indignadas. James se mantenía serio, pero con el rostro repleto de recelo y furia hacia el mortífago. 

Pero antes que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera llegar a decir o hacer algo, el mortífago conjuró un maleficio que de haber tocado a Harry, le hubiera resultado mortal. Pero el auror, con las cejas fruncidas en concentración, configuró una barrera protectora, extremadamente avanzada en magia blanca, a su alrededor. El encantamiento quedó reducido a nada en cuestión de segundos.

Mas no esperaba que el odio y la impotencia del mago tenebroso por no poder escapar de las redes del Ministerio de la Magia fueran tan grandes como para cometer un espantoso asesinato, que marcaría un antes y un después, precipitadamente destacado.

Fue en milésimas de segundos. Seguramente, ya lo tenía pensando desde hacia ya bastante tiempo en el combate. Pues, el poco tiempo restante entre la barra protectora y el encantamiento asesino fue casi nula, jamás hubiera llegado a planificar tan rápido los movimientos.

Un rayo de luz verdosa brillante, convocada desde la varita de Malcolm Baddock con el encanto "Avada Kedavra", iluminó el radio del centro de Londres. Todos, desde los aurores, los jóvenes, los mortífagos y los del Ministerio, quedaron paralizados, la mayoría aterrorizados. ¿A quién iba dirigido el maleficio imperdonable? La respuesta fue única y dolorosa.

_ Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. _

***

La realidad, fría ante sus ojos, oscura y desierta, le provocaba terribles dolores. Capaz no tan intensos como una tortura física, pero una sofocación en su pecho, acumulación de pesares, agonías y sufrimiento, no le permitía mantener una respiración regular. Cerró los ojos, consumiéndose en la tristeza de los recuerdos. Tenía ganas de agarrar un giratiempo y utilizarlo para evitar que la vida gloriosa de Albus Dumbledore no hubiera terminado en aquel ataque, en aquel maldito y condenado momento de soberbia y ego alterado. 

Su culpa, nuevamente la culpa, incontrolable, incompleta, ahogada y absoluta, otra vez allí, amenazando la continuidad de su felicidad, de su vida. Un hilo fino, delgado y débil, a punto de perderse en el abismo del precipicio. 

Una sonrisa que en realidad resultaba ser una mueca de terquedad y serenidad, odio puro resplandeciente en sus ojos verdosos. ¿Por qué Albus nunca había querido el Elixir de la inmortalidad, aquel con el poder para que aquella angustia nunca existiera? Apretó los puños, conteniendo las lágrimas furiosas. Eran signo de debilidad, no debería mostrarlas tan abiertamente a las tinieblas... 

Nuevamente, su orgullo Gryffindor matando sus sentimientos sinceros. En esos momentos, le hubiera gustado poseer la personalidad, el carácter y el corazón de un Slytherin. No estaría sufriendo. No estaría viviendo esa tenebrosa y escalofriante realidad.

Los recuerdos chocando contra su mente precipitadamente. Querían simplemente desorientarlo y hacerlo perder entre los confines del mundo, que todo peligro actual contra las Artes Oscuras se desvaneciera, que la Orden del Fénix no siguiera subsistiendo y jamás volviese a levantarse. ¿Eso buscaban los mortífagos? ¿El camino libre hacia el poder?

***

Hermione observó a James y a Lilian preocupada e inquieta. Besó la mejilla de James cariñosamente y le miró fijamente a los ojos verdosos tan brillantes. El mismo brillo que los ojos de su padre habían tenido a su edad… Aquella inocencia y desinterés. Aquella inusitada alegría juvenil y aquel interés por la aventura… 

- Se cuidan. Y ni se les ocurra volver a aparecerse en Londres en períodos de clase o me encargaré directamente yo del castigo, y no Severus. – Advirtió Mione mientras se despedía de su hija con el mismo gesto que hizo con James. 

Ellos asintieron, silenciosos. En realidad, ellos deseaban quedarse en Londres, aunque sea para tener de primera mano las novedades excitantes. Pero en cuanto cesó el ataque y se dirigieron a San Mungo, Severus se arrimó, en cuanto halló el tiempo para hacerlo, a Hermione y a Lilian, y concluyeron, los tres, mandar cuanto antes a los cuatro adolescentes al colegio, donde teóricamente deberían haber estado. No sin antes, asegurar que tendrían su merecido castigo allí. 

- Avísanos en cuanto papá se recupere, mamá. – Pidió Elizabeth, en tono suplicante y pasivo. 

Harry, posteriormente de la visita a San Mungo para curar las heridas físicas, había caído en una fuerte depresión insalubre. Habían pasado ya veinticuatro horas del ataque, y continuaba inmenso y pensativo. Hermione había intentado hablar muchas veces con él, pero terminó resolviendo que se repondría con el tiempo. O eso esperaba. 

La comunidad mágica no recibió la noticia del fallecimiento muy felizmente. Una de las grandes personas que combatía vigorosamente contra la oscuridad próxima de la comunidad mágica había caído en batalla. Una de las grandes protecciones. 

Lo que más le preocupaba a la Orden del Fénix (que había hecho una convocatoria pocas horas después del ataque) era que el ministro continuaba sin mostrarse, ni públicamente ni en el Ministerio, y parecía despreocupado ante las muertes y los heridos acontecidos en el ataque. No había tomado ninguna decisión en esas veinticuatro horas ni había hecho declaraciones a la prensa del estado de los Aurores (no podía negar que habían tenido bastantes e inconvenientes bajas.)

James y Elizabeth sabían perfectamente que no se enterarían de nada en Hogwarts, ya que las noticias que salían en el Profeta no gozaban de grandes informaciones ni descripciones detalladas, que estando en Londres podrían llegar a escuchar. Pero no quedaba otra opción: era eso o ser expulsados de Hogwarts, cosa que les provocaría la muerte segura, pues Hermione se encargaría de que se arrepintieran. 

Así pues, se lanzaron detrás de director Severus Snape, camino hacia, nuevamente, las Tres Escobas. Y de allí, hacia el ya tan extrañado y añorado Hogwarts, donde les esperaban una serie de aventuras interesantes… 

_Reviews, por favor!!! T_T_


	11. Capitulo 19 Extravagantes transformacio...

Muchas gracias nuevamente Layla kyoyama por tu review. ^^ jajaja. La escena HHr en medio del ataque quedó algo cursi.. pero yo ya los extrañaba a estos tórtolos. XD Es vdd, hace mucho que no escribía HHr. Pero ya volví! jajajaja. Trataré de poner más, no te preocupes. Pero le tengo que dejar espacio a las demás parejas ¬¬* Sino.. XD Que monótono sería!! Espero que estos dos caps. te agraden. Y que me dejes tus constructivas opiniones!!! ^^ ** Capitulo 19 - Extravagantes transformaciones y novedosas simpatías**

Era una tarde frívola de primavera. Los árboles que rodeaban la casa se movían lentamente de un lado a otro, acompañando el ritmo suave y plácido del viento. Terribles montañas de hojas amarillentas y una que otra verdosa, decoraban especialmente las calles y patios. Se escuchaba el rumor del viento contra las ventanas, un incómodo sonido.

Pasos apresurados y vigorosos resonaban en la habitación. Un impacientado Draco Malfoy que esperaba el retorno de Hermione, quien sorpresivamente no se encontraba en su casa. Sospechó que habría ido de compras o algo parecido y no debería tardarse en volver. Pero llevaba un poco más de media hora esperándola. Y era un asunto urgente, sino ya hubiera retornado a su hogar.

Fue entonces cuando el sonido de una puerta abriéndose en el hall principal le renovó la paciencia y la energía. Se volteó a observar la puerta, para ver quien había ingresado. Cual fue su sorpresa a ver a Ron y Harry, que a su vez le observaban a él. Ronald con una expresión interesada y Harry neutral, casi desinteresado por la visita.

Examinó disimuladamente a Harry. Hacia ya una semana y media que no le veía, se había tomado licencia (que milagrosamente Percy aceptó) y parecía estar de "vacaciones." Pero bien la preocupada Mione le había avisado que había caído en un estado depresivo alarmante. Y no lo dudó al observar su aspecto. Sus ojos esmeraldas parecían haber perdido su brillo de energía natural y su rostro estaba sereno y pálido. Ojeras profundas debajo de sus ojos. 

- Draco. – Saludó amigablemente Ron con una frágil sonrisa. Draco le miró atentamente. Casi acusadoramente. 

- Ron. – Contestó sin demasiado entusiasmo. Miró a Harry nuevamente, pero éste se mantenía silencioso y reservado. 

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Draco? – Preguntó Ron nerviosamente, al percibir la tensión del ambiente. 

- Unos papeles para Hermione. ¿De casualidad no sabes a dónde fue, Harry?

- Creo que fue con Lilian de compras a un Shopping muggle. – Se encogió de hombros, indiferente a la respuesta. 

- A eso se llama malgastar el dinero… - Murmuró Ron que recién se acababa de enterar que su esposa estaba comprando ropa muggle con Hermione.

- Suerte que aunque sea Pansy no hace eso. – Sonrió Draco débilmente. – No sale para nada de la casa. 

- Lo dudo. – Replicó Ron inmediatamente. Harry se limitó a levantar una ceja, incrédulo. – El otro día me la encontré a la noche en un restaurante… - Se detuvo al darse cuenta que Draco le miraba pasmado. Harry suspiró cansadamente. 

- ¿Dónde la has visto? ¿Con quién? ¿Cuándo? – Preguntó Draco que no salía de su asombro. Pausadamente, su rostro se iba conteniendo en furia. Ron hizo un gesto de nerviosismo y Harry negó con la cabeza lentamente. 

- Tranquilízate, Draco. No te servirá de nada enojarte con Ronald. – Susurró Harry neutralmente. Su voz, pasiva, no parecía ser la voz de Harry Potter. 

- ¿Dónde? ¿Con quién? ¿Cuándo? – Repitió Draco persistentemente, sin oír la sugerencia de Harry en lo más mínimo. Estaba furioso, y eso se le notaba en su rostro enrojecido. Ron miró a Harry en busca de ayuda, pero éste había desaparecido de la habitación, seguramente hacia alguna de las habitaciones interiores de la inmensa casa.

- Draco, hay cosas más importantes que atender que tu mujer. – Dijo Ron encontrando por fin una válida, pero brusca, excusa. Draco le fulminó con una mirada de puro odio. 

- ¡Más importante que la madre de mi hijo! Ya me gustaría verte a ti en mi situación, Ronald. Con Lilian con un amante, sin preocuparse por tu hija. 

- ¡Ni se te ocurra comparar a Lilian con la asquerosa de Parkinson!

- ¿No? ¿Qué tienen de diferente, Weasley? ¿Qué Parkinson es la amante de Crabbe y Door de Creevey? 

- ¡Cállate, mal nacido!

- ¿Te duele la verdad, Weasley? ¿Duele, no? ¿Dónde está tu esposa ahora? No creo que esté con Hermione en un paseo de compras… ¿Capaz Harry no dijo la verdad para que no te enfurecieras con él, eh? 

- ¡No metas a Harry en esto que bien no tiene nada que ver! 

- Claro que no, pues su esposa es la única del grupo que le es fiel a un único hombre. 

- Deja de decir tonterías, Malfoy. Lo único que falta es que Harry nos escuche… 

- ¿Te preocupas por Harry o es que quieres cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, Weasley?

- Me preocupo por Harry, cosa que parece que tú si que no haces. Sabía yo que eras un Slytherin podrido y que solamente estabas de nuestro lado por intereses. 

- Me insultas, Weasley. Yo sí me preocupo por Harry. Tú eres el inconsciente que se pone a hablar de idioteces… Justo ahora que nuestro amigo se encuentran mal y deprimido, nosotros vamos a pelear. Somos unos inmaduros, ¿sabes? 

- Lo sé, pero no podemos evitarlo. – Sonrió cruelmente Ron. – Hace años que deseo darte una lección… 

Así fue como empezaron los puñetazos, algunos bien dirigidos (los primeros) y después ya no tanto. Cinco minutos después, ambos estaban en el suelo, girando y jadeando, lanzando maldiciones al aire, ya sin control alguno. Los papeles que antes había tenido Draco en sus manos estaban destrozados y dispersos por la habitación, las túnicas de ambos estaban rasgadas y tenían heridas leves sobre el rostro y el cuerpo. Heridas leves que poco a poco aumentaban su gravedad. 

Solamente, aproximadamente veinte minutos después, algo les detuvo de continuar la pelea violenta. El ruido de una puerta contigua abriéndose y una exclamación ahogada. Levantaron los ojos y ambos se quedaron perplejos. Inmediatamente, se incorporaron del suelo y sacudieron sus túnicas algo ensuciadas por el polvo. Pusieron cara de inocentes, pero luego de encontrarse con una fría mirada de respuesta, agacharon la cabeza como niños que acababan de ser regañados por su padre. Ronald Weasley y Draco Malfoy regañados por los ojos esmeralda de Harry Potter. 

Se dieron cuenta al instante que algo malo estaba pasando con Harry, ya que estaba apoyado en la pared, pálido como un papel, sus ojos perdidos en otras dimensiones. Temblaba incontrolablemente y Draco y Ron se miraron dudosos e intranquilos. Se acercaron lentamente a él, hasta llegar al punto de poder sostenerlo cuando estuvo apunto de desplomarse por el suelo.

- ¡Harry! ¡Reacciona! – Exclamó Ron, apoyándolo en el suelo junto con Draco. Potter tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios pálidos. Draco apoyó su mano en la frente de éste para comprobar si tenía fiebre. Podría ser, no estaba seguro. Pues él también debería estar caliente, después de la pelea con Ronald. 

Cómo si la situación no pudiera empeorar, Hermione y Lilian entraron en la sala animadamente, con unas incontables y numerosas bolsas de diferentes marcas de ropa. Según Ron llegó a escuchar, discutiendo el color de lápiz labial que le quedaría mejor a Lilian. 

- Te dije que el marrón no era el tuyo, Lil. 

- Pero bueno, Herm, tampoco me gustaba el rosa. Es demasiado fuerte para mi tono de piel… 

Con un hermoso y resonante ruido, las bolsas que venían levitando detrás de ambas mujeres se cayeron al suelo bruscamente. Hermione y Lilian se quedaron estáticas, observando a Draco, a Ron y a un inmóvil Harry en el suelo. Inmediatamente, Hermione se dirigió hacia su amado y se inclinó (casi tirando a Ron al suelo nuevamente cuando se puso de pie para narrarle lo sucedido.)

Mione colocó una mano en la frente de Potter y le acarició suavemente el rostro. En sus facciones había clara preocupación. Se percataron de la inquieta respiración que mantenía Potter. Ron y Draco, en resumidas y breves palabras, le narraron a Lilian y a Hermione lo sucedido, teniendo que aguantar luego los sermones de "responsabilidad y madurez." 

- No entiendo que le pudo haber pasado. – Dijo Draco en un murmullo casi inaudible. 

Hermione no contestó absolutamente nada, se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a rozar delicadamente sus labios con los de Harry, hasta que minutos después, les unía en un profundo gesto de amor. 

Se sintió tranquila cuando segundos después, Harry le correspondió el gesto, despertando de una profunda oscuridad. Se separaron unos cuantos instantes después, encontrándose los ojos verdosos de Harry con los almendrados de Mione. Ésta sonrió levemente y le acarició la mejilla elegantemente. 

- No vuelvas a pegarles esos sustos a Ronny y a Drakito, Harry… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, cielo? – Preguntó dulcemente la señora Potter. 

- Adelante. – Sonrió débilmente Harry, mirándola con curiosidad. 

- ¿No te enojarás si te digo que he saturado la Visa? 

***

- Últimamente te encuentras de mal humor, Dan. – Dijo Jo mirándolo de reojo mientras tomaba su vaso de jugo de calabaza y bebía un sorbo rápido de éste. 

- ¿Sí? – Preguntó sarcásticamente Daniel, mirando a Joanne con ojos alterados. - ¿Y recién te das cuenta, Joanne? 

- No es tampoco para que me trates así, Daniel. – Respondió Joanne frunciendo el entrecejo. – Que yo no he dicho nada contra tu persona. 

- Claro. – Respondió incrédulo Malfoy, mientras tomaba la mochila y les miraba recelosamente a James y a Jo. – Nos veremos en Pociones, donde espero estar de "mejor humor." – Y observaron como la figura orgullosa de Daniel salía por las grandes puertas del comedor y se dirigía a las mazmorras. James y Joanne intercambiaron miradas extrañadas. Daniel llevaba con ese humor bastante tiempo, lo que ya estaba provocando una inquietud de parte de ellos. 

- Hace semanas que está así… - Suspiró Weasley antes de rechazar a su plato de comida. Luego de discusiones, se le quitaba todo el apetito que podría llegar a tener. 

- Ni que me lo digas… - Murmuró James mientras volteaba su vista hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Argh. Su hermana rodeada de esas asquerosas serpientes. Qué malas influencias para un miembro de la familia Potter… Sobre todo la muchacha Esdara, que parecía ser la mejor amiga de su hermana. 

- ¿Noticias de Londres? – Preguntó Jo recordando la carta que Théoden, el cuervo de James, había dejado sobre la mesa, donde seguía estando. Potter la agarró, examinándola interesadamente, y luego la plegó, mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de calabaza. No tenía nada atrayente, salvo que preguntaba como estaba allí, algunos detalles escasos sobre la recuperación de su padre y… Abrió grandes los ojos y tragó saliva, mientras leía atentamente. 

- ¿Qué pasa, James? – Preguntó alterada Joanne, mirándolo impacientemente.

- Escucha esto. – Indicó James, comenzando a leer el fragmento de la carta que parecía tener la noticia absoluta: 

_Draco me pidió por medio de esta carta que también les comunique un asunto urgente que seguramente mañana se enterarían, de todas formas. Pansy y Draco van a separarse legalmente dentro de unos cuantos días, ya que se pusieron de acuerdo hace unas cuantas noches, cuando Draco se enteró, por medio de Ron, que su esposa no le era del todo fiel, como él pensaba. Si Daniel está junto a ustedes, avísenle que mañana recibirá una carta oficial de Ministerio con fechas de reuniones y esas cosas… Pues habrá que definir quien quedará con la tutoría de Dan. _

_Cuando nos veamos próximamente, se enterarán de otros detalles sobre este tema. No se preocupen, será muy pronto…_

La carta continuaba, sin embargo, lo siguiente no le pareció tan importante a James como para leérselo a Jo, quien poseía en ese momento un semblante horrorizado. Si bien James le encontraba algo grave al asunto, no entendía por que tanta exaltación de parte de su amiga. 

- Jo, ¿qué sucede?

- ¿Qué no entiendes, James? ¡Imagínate si la tutoría de Dan queda con Pansy! Seguramente Parkinson se mudará bien lejos, pues, sin la protección de Draco, el ministerio la perseguirá por sospechas de que sea mortífaga… 

- Pero si está sospechada de ser mortífaga, quien le dé la tutoría de Daniel estará seguramente ebrio, Jo. 

- Los mortífagos tienen personas en el ministerio que pueden ayudar a Pansy… 

- Mira, nunca fui bueno para la adivinación, pero mi intuición me dice que terminará eligiendo Daniel y no el Ministerio de la Magia quien tendrá su tutoría. – Murmuró James mirando fijamente a Joanne. – Pero mira esto. Tu madre si que está algo loca, Jo. – Rió James, entregándole la carta. 

- ¿Es de mi madre?

- Aja. Mira que si mi madre me va a escribir contando rumores… Además, me mandó una carta ayer diciéndonos que nos comportemos. Supongo que fue luego de enterarse de la separación de Draco y Pansy. 

- _Pero por fin tenemos una noticia agradable dentro de tantos problemas y caos. Pero bueno, ustedes saben como me gusta dejarlos con la intriga. Se los comunicaré personalmente dentro de unos días. Hasta el momento, la única que lo sabe es Hermione… _ - Weasley leyó atónita y elevó la vista hacia su amigo, cuando éste se puso a reír disimuladamente. 

- ¿De qué te ríes? 

- De lo obvia que es la noticia. Aunque sea, para mí lo es. – Se burló James, levantándose y agarrando su mochila. – Mejor vayamos a Pociones. No deseo llegar tarde… 

Joanne y James salieron del Gran Comedor intercambiando opiniones sobre la carta y su contenido. Al llegar a la mazmorra de pociones, observaron que los alumnos se encontraban esparcidos por todo el pasillo, hablando entre ellos de otros temas triviales. Buscaron a Daniel entre el grupo de Gryffindor y se sorprendieron al no encontrarlo allí. Se miraron extrañados y miraron hacia el grupo de Slytherin, específicamente a Federic Esdara. A su lado, se encontraba Malfoy, hablando vagamente con él con murmullos bajos e inaudibles. 

- ¡Dan! – Chilló Joanne en tono preocupado. – Tenemos algunas noticias… 

- ¿Mm? – Se volteó a verlos con una mirada indiferente. Joanne quedó de piedra, mirando a Esdara con desprecio y a Daniel con aturdimiento. 

- Recibimos una carta de Londres… - Le miró significativamente James. Daniel siguió manteniendo su posición indiferente, que comenzaba a disminuir la paciencia de Potter. – Con una importante noticia. 

- Dila. – Indicó Daniel elevando una ceja. James frunció el entrecejo y trató de controlarse. Joanne se mordió el labio. 

- Es grave y no para decirla aquí, en voz alta, Dan. – Dijo Joanne en un susurro insistente. 

- ¿Se murió alguien? Nadie estaba en peligro, salvo tu padre, James… - Dijo Daniel con una voz que no parecía ser la suya. James tembló un momento por la furia y cerró los ojos, pasivamente. Suspiró cansadamente y miró penetrantemente a su amigo. 

- Tus padres van a separarse y el Ministerio decidirá quien queda con tu tutela. – Dijo Potter sin detenerse y directamente. Daniel quedó paralizado, mirando a James despavorido. Jo observó indiscreta y atentamente a Esdara. Semblante neutral. 

En ese mismo momento, Severus Snape apareció entre la masa de alumnos, con su usual túnica de color negruzco y aquellos ojos desafiantes e indiferente. Brillantes de crueldad. Con una frágil sonrisa, les indicó a los alumnos con un gesto facial que ingresaran a la mazmorra. Todos los estudiantes de segundo año de Slytherin y Gryffindor enmudecieron al instante y no dudaron ni un segundo en entrar. Se acomodaron sigilosamente en sus respectivos asientos y miraron expectantemente como Snape se sentaba en el lugar del profesor. 

Severus examinó cuidadosamente la clase, con aquellos ojos tenebrosos. Sonrió un instante y se inclinó en su escritorio. Carraspeó sonoramente antes de comenzar a hablar. 

- El profesor Malcolm ha presentado su renuncia hace una semana. – Emitió una mueca de desagrado. – Estamos buscando al profesor que lo reemplace, pero todavía no lo encontramos. Por lo tanto, rememorando mis viejos tiempos de profesorado, he decidido hoy impartir las clases, prefiriendo eso a que tengan la mañana libre. – Dijo todo aquello con un tono tranquilo, algo amenazante, y observando a cada uno de los alumnos atentamente. 

- Antes de empezar con la preparación de la poción de hoy, divídanse en grupos de dos personas… Sin mucho escándalo o sino elegiré yo las parejas. – Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que ni a los Slytherin les gustó. 

El profesor Malcolm también muchas veces (o la mayoría de éstas) les hacía trabajar en parejas, generalmente el trío de Gryffindor se turnaba y el que quedaba sin pareja, era la pareja del Gryffindor sobrante, que generalmente terminaba siendo Richard Astral, hijo de Muggles.

Esta vez fue algo diferente. Dan inmediatamente les dijo a James y a Jo que le tocaba a él buscarse otra pareja y casi sin dudarlo, se volteó hacia el sector Slytherin y se sentó junto a Federic Esdara, quien le sonreía ampliamente. La cotidiana pareja de Esdara, Catherine Modking se encontraba ahora con una de sus amigas de Slytherin. Todo el cambio fue tan rápido que James y Joanne sólo llegaron a intercambiar miradas extrañadas y de asombro. En cinco minutos, la clase volvió a estar silenciosa, esperando indicaciones de Snape. 

- Hoy aprenderán la poción Casdi. ¿Quién me puede decir los usos de esta poción? – Tres manos se elevaron en el aire instantáneamente. No fue asombro para Snape ver que dos de éstas eran de Potter y Weasley, quienes estaban acostumbrados, o eso parecía, a ser ignorados por el profesor y le miraban neutralmente. En cuanto a la tercera mano, era de Modking. - ¿Señorita Modking? 

- La poción Casdi es preparada por los magos para protegerse de maleficios o encantamientos, omitiendo algunos de magia negra, que son inevitables. Debe ser tomada una o dos horas antes del encuentro, para que tenga una buena efectividad. Sin embargo, si los encantamientos recibidos son muy poderosos (o el brujo que los envía posee un gran poder), el efecto de la poción terminará demasiado pronto, para la mala suerte del mago. 

- Perfecto, señorita Modking. Quince puntos para Slytherin. Ahora, anoten todos los ingredientes y procedimientos, y se pondrán a prepararla. Ahora. – Echó una mirada furiosa a un grupo de Gryffindor que no se encontraba aprestando demasiada atención a sus palabras. 

Media hora después, toda la clase se hallaba sumisa en cortar la piel de serpiente arbórea africana en trozos exactamente iguales o en rallar las tres manzanas verdes, los primeros ingredientes. Joanne era la encargada de rallar la manzana, ya que tenía un pulso muy tembloroso para encargarse de la piel, así que de eso se ocupaba James, aunque éste ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. El caldero husmeaba con dos litros de agua en él, agua que estaba apunto de hervir. Weasley agregó las manzanas ya ralladas y observó como James terminaba de cortar la piel, riéndose disimuladamente de la cara de su amigo. 

Agregaron los trozos de piel y comenzaron a mezclar briosamente el contenido del caldero. Examinando la lista de ingredientes y procedimientos, James iba colocando los siguientes ingredientes sobre la mesa, indicándole a Jo que deberían hacer con ellos. 

No muy lejos de allí, Severus Snape los contemplaba prudente y vigilantemente. Ver a la pareja le hacía recordar perfectamente los tiempos en los que sus padres se encontraban en Hogwarts y él era el profesor de éstos. Se quedó atónito al principio al ver con la facilidad con la que la pareja controlaba la poción. Pero luego rememoró que teniendo padres como los que tenían, esa clase de magia debería ser cotidiana para ellos.

Continuó examinando los progresos de los demás alumnos. Algunos, no habían avanzado demasiado y otros estaban en eso. Solamente un grupo parecía poder alcanzar el nivel que llevaban Potter y Weasley, y esos eran Malfoy y Esdara. Daniel se parecía sorprendentemente a su padre, sobre todo en sus ojos grisáceos profundos. Esdara, por otra parte, le sonaba de alguna parte su apariencia, pero no lograba recordar de donde. 

Las dos horas pasaron tranquilamente, solamente interrumpidas por estridentes explosiones, normales en las clases de pociones. El color final original de la pócima era un rojo muy oscuro, aunque muchos de los alumnos terminaron sacando verdes esmeraldas o amarillos radiante. Esas pociones, diez minutos después, estallaron, dejando el suelo de la mazmorra de colores muy llamativos y brillantes, y un aroma muy extraño, para no decir desagradable. Solamente dos pociones estaban correctamente hechas y Severus se apresuró a almacenarlas en frascos para que no se mezclaran con los brebajes erróneos, probablemente serían utilizadas en el futuro. 

- Pueden retirarse. – Dijo el profesor Snape cuando el timbre sonó milagrosamente. – Los elfos domésticos se encargarán del desastre… Potter, Weasley y Malfoy quédense un momento… - Los tres nombrados se observaron nerviosos y esperaron ansiosamente a que toda la clase saliera y se perdiera, camino al Gran Comedor. 

- Tenemos que hablar del castigo. – Anunció Severus, sonriendo alegremente, gozando de las miradas de terror de los tres alumnos. – Mm… Creo que sería muy descortés de mi parte mandar a los pobres elfos a limpiar esto… - Sonrió aún más. – Tengo tres clases más hoy, y de seguro habrá más caos… Vengan a la medianoche y limpiarán las cuatro aulas destrozadas. Ya hablaremos de los métodos para hacerlo esta noche, pero les aseguro que será sin magia… 

***

- ¿Clase de vuelo? – Preguntó Jo plasmada al mirar el horario en el almuerzo, contiguo a la clase de Pociones. 

- Sí, para aprender nuevas técnicas de vuelo. Ya sabes, las picadas, entrenar reflejos… - Explicó James sonriendo. 

- ¿Eso no se practica ya en los entrenamientos del equipo? – Cuestionó Joanne alzando las cejas. 

- Sí, pero recuerda que solamente somos siete los que jugamos en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. – Respondió James observando su plato de comida, que en ese momento se encontraba vacío, pues James ya había terminado su almuerzo. La pena era que si repetía, seguramente no podría practicar Quidditch, porque le agarrarían nauseas y no quería ni imaginar que pasaría después.

- Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. – Admitió Jo encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Sabías que la profesora de vuelo está embarazada? 

- ¡No! ¿En serio? 

- Sí, de dos meses. 

- ¿Entonces, por qué sigue dando clase de vuelo? 

- Hasta los cinco meses no hay riego de volar, James. Pero seguramente el año que viene tendremos un nuevo profesor… No creo que suplente, pues he escuchado que la profesora Miracle desea renunciar, irse de Inglaterra… 

- Nuevo profesor… - Sonrió James demostrando su júbilo por la noticia. – Genial. Espero que realmente enseñen algo positivo… 

- Cambiando de tema… ¿dónde estará Daniel? – Preguntó Joanne observando cuidadosamente la mesa de Gryffindor, en su búsqueda. 

- Allá. – Señaló con al cabeza James. Joanne miró en esa dirección y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que señalaba la mesa de Slytherin. Daniel sentado al lado de Federic, enfrente de Goyle y Crabbe. Se giró inmediatamente hacia James, que tenía una mueca de asco. 

- Me pregunto que le habrá pasado… Tendríamos que avisarle a Draco… 

- ¿Tú crees?

- Cuánto antes. 

- Mira, tenemos una hora antes de la clase de vuelo. ¿Qué tal si escribimos y enviamos la carta ahora? Luego no tendremos tiempo… Tengo que ir luego a la biblioteca para los deberes de Herbologia. 

- Adelante, entonces, James. Vamos a la sala común. 

***

Estimado tío Draco: 

Esperamos que por allá todo esté bien y que todo el tema del divorcio esté yendo perfectamente, sin problemas. Aquí hay una serie de novedades que nos gustaría comentarte, pues… Creemos que son de tu interés. Corrección: más bien, Jo cree que es de tu interés y preocupación, pues si fuera por mí, estaría comiendo un rico helado de vainilla…

_ Bien. Ahora escribo yo, porque creo que James no le encuentra lo serio al problema. Esta mañana recibimos la carta de mi madre, Lilian, indicándonos el tema del divorcio, sin demasiados detalles. Últimamente, Daniel poseía un humor desagradable y no muy bueno, se había enfadado conmigo, por lo tanto no estaba con nosotros al leer la carta._

_ Fuimos a buscarlo, cuando lo encontramos con Federic Esdara_ (léase: nuestro archienemigo de Slytherin) hablando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida… _ Le dijimos la noticia del divorcio, pero tuvimos que entrar en el aula, así que no supimos muy bien cual fue su reacción. _

Ahora está comiendo amigablemente en la mesa de Slytherin, con Esdara, Crabbe y Goyle. 

_ ¿Qué hacemos, Draco? ¿Qué le puede estar pasando a Dan? ¿Por qué? _ ¿Desde cuándo Esdara, Crabbe y Goyle son mejores amigos que nosotros? ¿Desde cuando son más divertidos, comprensivos, estudiosos, amigables, Gran Etcétera, que nosotros? _ Desde que no paras de decir idioteces, James_. Ya veo… Cómo no tienes a Dan para pelearte, te peleas conmigo, Jo…_ Será mejor que discutamos esto cara a cara y no por un pergamino, James. _

_ Esperamos una pronta respuesta de tu parte, tío Draco, y te pedimos disculpas por nuestra descabellada carta. _ ¿Descabellada carta? Joanne, esta carta es la más seria que he visto y he escrito en mi vida. 

¡Saludos desde Hogwarts!

_ Joanne _ yJames

***

Una dulce brisa primaveral acarició sus cabellos mansamente, mientras percibía la indescriptible sensación de elevarse del suelo lentamente. Sonrió frágilmente y observó como James se movía graciosamente al lado suyo. Sonriendo alegremente. Volar era una de las cosas que más le complacía a James. Y Joanne entendía perfectamente por que: le relajaba. 

La profesora de vuelo no estaba muy lejos de allí, contemplando atentamente las habilidades mejoradas de los alumnos de segundo en el vuelo con escoba. Nuevamente, Gryffindor y Slytherin juntos. Cosa que hizo que Dan estuviera de nuevo con Esdara y estúpida compañía. Pero James parecía haberse olvidado de la "traición" temporal. Jo simplemente trataba de no mirar hacia ellos, entreteniéndose junto con James, practicando las picadas y piruetas que les había mostrado la profesora. 

La profesora Miracle era una mujer joven, alrededor de veinticinco años, cabello lacio, hasta más o menos los hombros, de un color rubio claro y brillante, puro. Ojos espectacularmente verdes, llenos de esperanza y alegría. Rostro pálido. Bastante alta.

Durante la siguiente media hora, estuvieron practicando sin demasiados problemas. Pero en un momento que Jo efectuaba una picada de unos cuantos metros, Crabbe se cruzó casualmente en su camino, obligándola a voltear bruscamente para no producir un accidental choque. Pero la velocidad vertiginosa no le permitió a Joanne enderezarse en su escoba a tiempo. 

Lo que le siguió a la situación fue terriblemente rápido e impulsivo. James escuchó el chillido agudo de Jo a unos cuantos metros debajo de él e inmediatamente se zambulló, en busca de socorrer a su amiga de una tenaz caída de siete metros. Pero, estaba muy lejos de ella y temió, a los dos metros, de no llegar a ayudarla. 

Cuando a un metro de que el cuerpo (pues Joanne había caído desmayada) tocara el suelo, una fugaz y confusa mancha verdosa la tomó entre sus brazos. James miró hacia la profesora intuitivamente, dándose cuenta de que no era ella la que la había salvado a Jo. Entonces… ¿quién…? 

Federic Esdara apoyó a Jo suavemente, casi con dulzura, en el firme y duro suelo del campo de Quidditch. Potter se lanzó hacia ellos instantáneamente, arrojando su escoba hacia a un lugar fuera de su interés al asentar sus pies en el suelo, corrió hacia Jo, casi tirando a Esdara violentamente al suelo e inclinándose para comprobar preocupadamente el estado de su amiga. Intacta, sana y salva.

La profesora se acercó a ellos, inquieta, y le sugirió a James que llevara a Jo a la enfermería, para que ésta revisara si correctamente la chica se encontraba bien. James asintió lentamente, miró a Esdara con desprecio y tomó a Jo en sus brazos, comenzando a caminar hacia el castillo.

***

Observó atentamente a su amiga a los ojos y luego sonrió tranquilamente. Joanne le devolvió la sonrisa agradablemente, agradeciéndole con ese único gesto sus inquietudes hacia ella. Potter se sonrojó ligeramente y retiró la mirada, mirando hacia la ventana, haciendo como si contemplara los terrenos. Jo rió disimuladamente. 

- ¿Sabes? No entiendo por que Esdara me salvó… - Murmuró Weasley abstraídamente, minutos después. James le miró de reojo y soltó una sonrisa burlona. 

- ¿Será que se ha enamorado de las hermosuras de la joven Weasley? – Sonrió. Joanne se ruborizó. James le miró cuidadosamente, tratando de encontrar la razón. ¿Enojo por su broma? ¿O timidez? - Yo tampoco lo sé, Jo, pero te digo en serio lo que capaz se haya enamorado… 

- Bah, demasiada cerveza de mantequilla, James. – Rieron amistosamente. 

En ese mismo instante, tocaron la puerta de la enfermería y entraron dos personas pausadamente, casi avergonzadamente. James y Jo intercambiaron miradas curiosas e intrigadas. Daniel les sonrió débilmente y miró a Joanne, preguntándole como se encontraba. Mientras que Esdara mantuvo su firme mirada en los ojos verdosos de James, que lo examinaban minuciosamente, tratando de entender sus intenciones y pensamientos. 

Tras un diálogo monótono de Daniel y Joanne, Federic por fin tomó la palabra, bajando su mirada al suelo, tímidamente. Miradas de sospecha.

- Yo… Quisiera… Potter y Weasley, es decir James y Joanne... yo quiero pedir disculpas por todo los inconvenientes que les he ocasionado estos dos años que llevamos en el colegio. Que seamos… ¿amigos? – Alzó la vista exhortadamente, hacia Jo y James, que permanecían con miradas totalmente neutrales. Ambos se miraron durante un instante y Weasley terminó contestando. 

- Bien, Federic, me has salvado de una caída de unos bastantes metros… Así que lo que menos podría hacer yo es disculparte. Pero… 

- Estarás en punto de mira hasta que comprobemos que no hay intereses extras detrás de esa disculpa. – Concluyó James directamente. Federic sonrió afirmativamente. Y el trío de Gryffindor le devolvió la sonrisa. 

***

_ Querida mamá: _

_ ¿Cómo estás? Espero que estés realmente bien. _

_ ¿Te acuerdas que hace una semana te conté que Federic Esdara nos pidió sus serias disculpas? Bueno, después de eso, surgieron muchas novedades… _

_ En esta semana, muchas cosas cambiaron. Básicamente, casi todas. Desde nuestro frío trato hacia Federic Esdara, hasta nuestra eterna amistad con Daniel y James. Los primeros días, James miraba a Federic cada dos por tres, con miradas resentidas y observadoras. Pero después de una semana, comprobó que por el momento Federic era de fiar. Así que pasamos de ser un especial trío a ser un reconocido cuarteto. _

_ Daniel ya ha tranquilizado su humor, aunque sigue a veces con tonos fríos y agresivos. Sobre todo hacia a mí, que soy quien generalmente le discute las cosas. Es un placer hacerlo, ¡no puedo evitarlo! ¡Ja! Si estuviera leyendo esta carta, seguramente tendría que salir corriendo al ser perseguida por Dan por todo el terreno de Hogwarts. _

_ James ha cambiado también. Diría que Federic ha influido en eso, pues… Ahora son tan amigos como lo es con Daniel. Aunque diré que se pelea más con Federic que con Daniel… Pero cosas cotidianas en un orgulloso Gryffindor y un astuto Slytherin, ¿verdad? _

_ En cuanto a Federic, tengo que decir que me ha sorprendido. Es inteligente a su manera. Astuto, pero no del todo ambicioso. Aunque no podré negar que se nota demasiado que es Slytherin. Burlón, aunque no irónico, como las bromas usuales de Dan y James. Mm. Un tic caballeroso posee. Aunque no tanto como James. Y no te puedo decir el grado de justicia y fidelidad que tiene, pues todavía lo desconozco. _

_ En cuanto a Lizzie, no tengo idea. Muy cosas veces me la cruzo en el día y charlamos realmente poco. Y creo que lo mismo le pasa a James. Supongo que estará todo bien, con Helena y Robert. O aunque sea, eso espero. No ha pasado ningún día de éstos en la enfermería, avísale a tía Mione para que no se preocupe. _

_ ¡OH! Hablando de las inquietudes de tía Mione, avísale también que hemos cumplido con nuestro castigo con el profesor Snape (que a propósito, lleva como dos semanas siendo el profesor suplente de pociones.) Creo que limpiar las mazmorras fue y será la peor experiencia de mi vida. Más si tienes a Daniel y a James constantemente paveando, como dos niños de seis años. Aunque tendré que admitir que yo me contagié y también fui una pava. Lizzie se contagió antes que yo, y bueno…¡¡Estuvimos seis horas limpiando!! ¿Por qué? Porque lo que limpiábamos, luego lo ensuciábamos. Terrible, ¿no? Dormimos la clase entera (eran dos horas) de historia de la magia…_

_ Creo que no hay más novedades, salvo que el retrazo de la separación de Draco y Pansy esperanzó a Daniel. Pero estoy segura que dentro de poco recibirá la carta del ministerio, ¿verdad, mamá? Espero que todo salga bien para Dan…No podría soportar verlo destruido. Lo curioso es que no sé ciertamente con quien quiere vivir. Estaba segura que con Draco, pero esta semana me han salido unas cuantas dudas luego de escuchar algunos comentarios indirectos de Dan… _

_ Bueno, mamá, te dejo. Creo que me he expandido mucho con la carta… Seguiría, pero escucho desde mi habitación los gritos de Daniel y James para que baje y vayamos a cenar. ¿Es que estos chicos no piensan en otra cosa que comer y jugar al Quidditch? ¡Upps! Me ha gruñido mi estómago justamente ahora… Acabo de recordar que gasté muchas energías en encantamientos… _

_ Espero que todo allí esté bien. ¡¡Mándale besos a papá, a tío Draco, tío Harry y tía Mione!!_

_ Cariños desde Hogwarts, _

_ Joanne_


	12. Capitulo 20 Declaraciones Risueñas y Tu...

** Capitulo 20 - Declaraciones Risueñas y **** Tutorías familiares**

Estimado señor Daniel Malfoy:

Lamentamos tener que informarle una noticia que suponemos, no le traerá demasiada alegría, si bien seguramente ya estaba informado de que sucedería. 

El divorcio de sus padres, Draco Malfoy, auror del ministerio, y Pansy Parkinson, ex profesora de adivinación de la academia de Salem, ha sido ejecutado efectivamente. 

Deberán, tanto usted como sus padres ya informados, presentarse el 15 de abril para definir quien se quedará con su tutoría, bajo las sospechas que su madre, Pansy Parkinson, de ser mortífaga. 

Esperamos verlo en la fecha ya mencionada anteriormente en las cámaras subterráneas del Ministerio de la Magia. 

Sinceramente,

_Seamus Finnigan_

Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica

Ministerio de la Magia

***

- Interesante. – Murmuró Draco contemplando su alrededor atentamente. Sus ojos grisáceos analizando la situación rápidamente. 

- ¿Qué es exactamente interesante? – Preguntó Hermione mirándolo con incredulidad. Tono intensamente cortante. 

- Que estemos persiguiendo a un mortífago, que antes teníamos enfrente de nuestras narices, en el bosque Treason. – Sonrió Draco amargamente. Harry tosió ligeramente. Últimamente se encontraba muy decaído de salud, pero lo necesitaban para encontrar y llevar a Azkaban al encargado de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore. No por un absurdo resfriado dejaría que el culpable huyera… 

- El bosque Treason. Uno de los más peligrosos, por las criaturas extravagantemente peligrosas que habitan en él. – Susurró Hermione, quien siempre era la parte técnica de las capturas. 

- Y por la magia negra que se respira en el ambiente. – Razonó Harry secamente, tosiendo nuevamente. Hermione le miró de reojo cuidadosamente y se tentó a decirle algo, pero cerró su boca antes de pronunciar palabra. 

- Los mortífagos lo utilizan como refugio ideal por semanas, cuando quieren fugarse de la justicia. – Agregó Draco, recordando inocentemente este dato. Sonrió agradablemente. – Al final, de algo sirvió tanta geografía en la Academia, ¿no? – Rieron disimuladamente. Pero el clima se tensó y los tres sacaron las varitas al mismo tiempo. 

Observaron atentamente el ambiente. Fijándose en cada extraño detalle, cada movimiento de sus intuiciones podía ser clave para el asunto. Pero nada sucedió, más que la reservada tos de Harry. Comenzaron a caminar sigilosamente entre la maleza y los árboles, una zona bastante cuidada, las afueras del verdadero bosque, al que nadie solía entrar en esos tiempos. Ni siquiera los miembros del ministerio encargados del control de las criaturas. Y ellos, un trío de aurores, estaban en pos de uno de los mortífagos más buscados en ese momento. 

Sino estaba en ese bosque, Harry y Draco habían jurado que Ronald Weasley no contaría ninguna otra sospecha de paradero de mortífago. Se encargarían, más bien, que nunca más estuviera en el puesto que solían llamar "el rompecabezas." (Sección donde se acomodaban todas las pistas para una resolución justificada y acertada de los hechos.)

Los tres vestían unas túnicas de un púrpura oscurecido, que poseía en el pecho y en la espalda un escudo que los identificaba a la vista como aurores del Ministerio de la Magia. Harry no dejaba de preguntarse por que Percy había hecho los escudos de los aurores de colores tan saltones… Un mortífago los reconocería a metros de distancia. 

Hermione les hizo señas sigilosas, señalando al suelo, donde se ubicaban delicadas huellas de pisadas humanas, suponían por la forma. Miraron más atentamente el camino indicado por Mione y sonrieron al mismo tiempo al encontrar la primera pista. El primer argumento afirmativo de que Malcolm estaba en ese bosque. Las huellas eran bien recientes. 

- No, Mione, estás no son las huellas de Malcolm. – Sonrió Draco burlonamente. Ella le miró titubeante y extrañada, frunciendo el entrecejo. 

- ¿Por qué, Draco? 

- Porque Malcolm es una roñosa serpiente, y éstas no dejan huellas de estas formas… - Bromeó con el viejo humor irónico de siempre.

Harry elevó su varita lentamente, buscando algo con los ojos y luego cerrándolos mientras soltaba un largo suspiro. Murmuró unas palabras inaudibles para Draco o Hermione (ésta última se percató que las palabras estaban en otro idioma) y efectuó una serie de movimientos de la varilla muy curiosos. Se mantuvo rígido unos instantes y luego volteó su mirada verdosa a sus dos compañeros. 

- He encontrado a Malcolm. O aunque sea, en la dirección en la que se dirige. – Anunció triunfantemente. 

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó sorprendida Hermione, aunque estaba acostumbrada a las habilidades especiales de Harry para hallar mortífagos. 

- Dejamos lo técnico por hoy, y vamos a lo práctico, que el miserable se nos escapa, tórtolos. – Susurró Draco encrespadamente. - ¿Qué dirección, Harry? 

- Norte. – Draco sonrió y comenzó a calcular, murmurando para sí mismo. Harry y Mione se sonrieron burlonamente, mientras Draco giraba alrededor de ellos. 

- ¿Y…? ¿Para dónde es el norte, Harry? – Los dos Gryffindor soltaron carcajadas exageradas que ruborizaron al Slytherin. 

- Por aquí, Draco. – Dijo Harry aún conteniendo una sonrisa causada por tanta risa. Giró hacia la derecha y empezó a caminar. Inmediatamente Herm y Draco lo siguieron, intercambiando miradas misteriosas. 

No dijeron nada durante veinte minutos de caminata intensa y rápida, donde sus oídos se mantuvieron alertas a cualquier movimiento anormal del bosque y su contenido. Trataban de caminar con pasos silenciosos y suaves en lo posible, y buscando con la mirada cualquier factor que llamara la atención. 

Nada, hasta que Harry se paró inesperadamente y Draco al estar tan absorto observando a su alrededor, casi choca con él. De no haber sido por una advertencia de Hermione en un susurro, el choque se hubiera producido, pero para la suerte de los tres aurores, no lo fue. 

El chillido de un águila a pocos metros de altura de ellos les alteró y el trío alzó la mirada al cielo, alcanzando a tiempo a esquivar un ataque aéreo de una identidad desconocida. Una imagen algo extraña: un hombre (que Draco y Hermione no dudaron que era Malcolm) subido a una inmensa águila que se precipitó en picada para atacarlos.

Harry apuntó a la veloz figura del pájaro que se dirigía ahora hacia él y entrecerró los ojos en pura concentración. Agitó la varita, estableciendo una forma irregular, y murmuró unas palabras firmemente que ocasionaron que un potente rayo de luz azulino emergiera de la punta de la varilla. Éste dio contra el águila justo en el momento en el que se escuchaba una terrible explosión. 

Draco, entre toda la confusión, alzó la varita y conjuró un escudo alrededor de la zona para evitar cualquier escape de Malcolm. Hermione se internó entre lo que parecía ser un duelo de encantamientos mal dirigidos de Malcolm hacia Harry. Entre ella y Harry aturdieron a Malcolm lo suficiente para que Draco pudiera conjurar las esposas mágicas y aplicárselas a éste. 

- Sólo han atrapado a uno más del montón de los Schatten. Quedan muchos todavía. – Susurró lentamente Malcolm antes de perder el conocimiento. 

***

_Ha sido atrapado el mortífago causante de la muerte del célebre mago Albus Dumbledore. Éste era Malcolm Baddock y fue atrapado esta medianoche en el bosque Treason por los tres aurores del Ministerio de la Magia más activos y exitosos que ha tenido esta última década: Hermione y Harry Potter, y Draco Malfoy. _

_El mortífago era el profesor de pociones del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería hasta hace unas cuantas semanas, luego del asesinato de Dumbledore, cuando no regresó al castillo para las clases e inmediatamente los directivos del colegio y el Ministerio de la Magia decidieron despedirlo. _

_Declaró, sin ni siquiera tomar la poción de la Verdad, que era el culpable y el ocasionador conciente de la muerte del ex director de Hogwarts. _

_Fue llevado a Azkaban sin más palabras ni declaraciones. No habrá juicio, pues las pruebas sobre la mesa están todas contra él. Cadena perpetúa. _

_No hemos conseguido testimonios de los tres aurores. _

***

_Noticia de último momento. Hoy, 15 de abril, se ejecutará la audiencia por la tutoría del joven Daniel Malfoy, hijo del famoso auror del MM, Draco Malfoy, y su ex esposa, Pansy Parkinson, quien está sospechada de ser mortífaga. En la audiencia, se juzgará a Parkinson antes que nada, para comprobar las pruebas existentes de que sea una bruja al servicio de la oscuridad. _

_De ser así, la tutoría del muchacho pasará automáticamente a Draco Malfoy, y Parkinson sería llevada a Azkaban, por un determinado tiempo. _

_En el Profeta de mañana les responderemos todas sus dudas, queridos lectores. _

- Sólo dice puras idioteces. – Dijo James frunciendo el entrecejo y alzando la vista para observar a sus padres, frente a él. 

- ¿Qué esperabas, James? – Cuestionó secamente Lilian sin levantar la vista de su desayuno. – No conseguirán mucha información y no será nada que nosotros no estemos enterados. – James elevó una ceja, interrogativamente. 

- A veces es bueno saber que opina la gente de lo que sucede, Elizabeth. – Respondió fastidiado. – De no ser así, no sabrás como actuar frente a la prensa cuando se te echará encima hoy. 

- Yo sé como actuar: ignorarlos y no dirigirles la palabra. – Contestó con la misma intensidad su hermana. Harry tosió disimuladamente y Hermione les miró advertidamente. Estando en casa por unos pocos días, siendo éste el primero, ya James y Elizabeth habían peleado más de lo acostumbrado. 

- Será mejor que se vistan adecuadamente. Tendríamos que estar listos en quince minutos y estar en el Ministerio en veinte. – Anunció Hermione, poniéndose de pie y volteándose a ver a su marido. - ¿Te adelantas, cielo? 

- Obviamente. Draco debe estar esperándome. 

Sin mucha más insistencia, James y Lizzie se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones y se colocaron las vestimentas formales que poseían, muy pocamente usadas por ellos. Solamente en audiencias en las que era necesaria sus presencias (escasas veces) y en reuniones importantes, más que nada. 

Luego bajaron nuevamente al hall, donde se encontraba esperándolos impacientemente su madre, quien se encargó de modificar los detalles defectuosos de sus aspectos. James vestía una túnica con delicadas inscripciones rojizas en las mangas y en los bordes. Su cabello despeinado y alborotado estaba igual de informal que siempre. Mientras que Lillian poseía una túnica con los bordes y las mangas con ilustraciones de serpientes verdosas y plateadas. Su cabello castaño estaba lacio y brillante, seguramente por la aplicación rápida de alguna poción alisadora. 

Ellos mismos habían elegido las túnicas el día anterior en Hogsmeade, por petición de Hermione.

Se dirigieron por chimenea a través de polvos Flu a la casa de los Weasley, donde habían quedado con Jo, Ronald y Lilian. Los tres estaban esperándolos pacientemente y luego de los saludos triviales, se dirigieron todos juntos a lo que sería el edificio del Ministerio. 

***

Una larga mazmorra. Las paredes estaban constituidas de una piedra oscura, tenuemente alumbrada por antorchas. Algunos de los bancos a los dos lados estaban vacíos, pero muchos de ellos estaban ocupados. Testigos, gran parte de la Orden del Fénix, miembros importantes de la prensa. Enfrente, en los bancos superiores, estaban los miembros del Wizengamot (N/A: Corte Suprema de los Magos) En el centro, estaba Percy Weasley, el Ministro de la Magia. 

James muchas veces había visto a Percy, al fin y al cabo, era el tío de Joanne. Sin embargo, en los últimos el ministro había estado mucho más preocupado por su vida social y pública, que por su vida privada y familiar. En fin, no había cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que lo había visto. Alto y delgado, con cabello moderadamente abundante, de un color potentemente rojizo, lo que representaba un símbolo de la familia Weasley. Lo que sorprendió y enfadó a James fue suponer que el ministro disponía más tiempo para encargarse de los juicios y audiencias, que de ocuparse realmente de las debilidades del ministerio. 

Pero no tuvo tiempo de analizar nada más, pues Hermione le jaló hacia uno de los bancos vacíos del lado izquierdo y se encontró sentado al lado de Daniel, quien parecía estar en un mundo muy apartado de la Tierra. Sus ojos grises reflejaban indiferencia e insensibilidad, fijos en el Wizengamot, y su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal. Intercambió miradas preocupadas con Jo, sentada del otro lado de él. Elizabeth se hallaba del otro lado de Joanne. Más allá estaban Hermione, Ron y Lillian. 

Entre murmullos silenciosos, se inclinó junto con Joanne para buscar a Draco y a Harry. Obviamente, no estaban en la zona de los miembros del Wizengamot, pero no lo encontraron entre los bancos vacíos. ¿Dónde…? 

Justo cuando disponía por ir a preguntarle a su madre, James observó hacia la entrada y se impresionó de contemplar el cabello rubio de Federic Esdara, acercándose hacia ellos. Los saludó a los cuatro con sonrisa amigables y se sentó al lado de James, en el final del banco. 

- ¿Cómo están? ¿Preparados para la audiencia? – Preguntó como si tal cosa, tono de voz que hizo que el entrecejo de Daniel se frunciera indiscretamente. Jo carraspeó sonoramente, dirigiéndole a Esdara una significativa mirada. 

- Estamos bien, sin llegar al punto de la máxima felicidad, Federic. – Contestó Joanne segundos después. – Me pregunto cuando empezará la audiencia… - Dijo mientras consultaba su reloj de muñeca. 

- El Wizengamot… - Murmuró Federic mirando atentamente los rostros ocultos en las sombras de la mazmorra. – Ningún rostro nuevo, por lo que observo. ¿Dónde está tu padre, James? – Preguntó al darse cuenta de la ausencia de éste. 

- Muy buena pregunta, lamento no saber la respuesta, Fed. Por lo que sé, está con el padre de Dan. – El Slytherin alzó las cejas, curiosamente. 

- ¿Y la madre de Dan? 

- Debe estar con los aurores de guardia, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, está sospechada de ser… - Esta vez fue Joanne la que recibió significativas miradas y tuvo que detener su discurso. 

- Bueno, parece que ya va empezar… - Anunció Lizzie con una débil sonrisa. – Dan, saldrá todo bien, ya verás. 

Se hizo un incómodo silencio en la mazmorra y todos estaban expectantes, observando de reojo la entrada principal, donde ya nadie más ingresaba. El ministro se había inclinado en su asiento y se mantenía erguido orgullosamente, sus ojos adheridos indiscutiblemente hacia el frente.

Entre el mutismo, comenzaron a oírse pasos suaves y livianos, aproximándose a la mazmorra. Frente a todas las miradas atentas, las figuras indolentes y prepotentes de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter hicieron su aparición, penetrando a la mazmorra, primero Draco, seguido de Harry. 

Malfoy se sentó, sin poder evitar su nerviosismo, en la primera fila de bancos, un poco más delante de donde se encontraban James y compañía. Harry, en cambio, continuó su rumbo y se paró frente al Wizengamot, inclinándose y murmurando unas palabras a Percy, con su rostro firme y serio. Percy le dirigió una mirada de advertencia y Harry le devolvió una que perfectamente indicaba peligro y disconformidad. Sin decir más, se volteó y se sentó al lado de Draco, intercambiando inaudibles palabras con éste. 

Luego de ellos, ingresó Pansy Parkinson, seguida inmediatamente por cinco aurores de nivel avanzado. Ella se sentó elegante y engreídamente en la silla, cuyos brazos estaban llenos de cadenas elásticas, que entrechocaron amenazadoramente, pero no la ataron. Los aurores permanecieron en las puertas de ingreso, ahora cerradas. 

- Pansy Parkinson. – La voz de Percy sonaba seca. – Se la ha traído a este lugar desde su actual residencia para prestar declaración ante el Ministerio de la Magia, para responder por los cargos relacionados con las actividades de los mortífagos de la que está acusada. De ser aprobada esta versión, perderá la tutoría de su hijo presente, Daniel Malfoy, junto con la determinada sentencia.

- Audición del 15 de abril ante la junta de la Ley Mágica por Pansy Parkinson: Percy Ignatius Weasley, ministro de magia; Miembros del Wizengamot; Laura Madley, viceministra; Copista del tribunal, Stewart Ackerley. ¿Testigo para la defensa?

- Lucius Malfoy. – Dijo una voz apacible desde la parte posterior de la sala. Todos lo miraron fijamente, salvo Pansy, quien sonreía casi triunfantemente mirando al frente. James observó de reojo como Daniel se incomodaba en su asiento y no pudo evitar sonreír solazadamente al percatarse que las miradas intensas de odio de Draco y Harry estaban instantáneamente dirigidas a Lucius. Federic y James intercambiaron miradas, sabiendo que pensaban lo mismo. 'Esto se está poniendo interesante…'

Lucius se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de Parkinson con autosuficiencia. Miró sonriendo malvadamente en dirección a Harry y Draco, quienes le devolvieron la mirada olímpicamente. Harry se inclinó levemente, hacia que sus labios rozaran los oídos de Draco. 

- Parece que esta mañana irán dos en vez de una persona a Azkaban, Draco. – Susurró suavemente, sólo para que Draco le oyera, sin dejar de mirar al padre de éste.

- Hay intensos argumentos en su contra, señora Parkinson. 

¿Qué me dice de haber participado en el ataque a Londres, hace unas cuantas semanas?

- Mentira, señor Ministro. – Contestó solemnemente ella. – Miembros del ministerio podrán asegurar que yo me encontraba entre la defensa de Londres. 

- ¿Cómo sabía usted de que tal ataque se efectuaría? 

- Cómo todo el mundo, señor Ministro. – Voz burlona. – Los aurores buscaban refuerzos unos días antes del ataque. Era de suponer que éste se ejecutaría, y me dirigí al ministerio para intentar lograr que me permitieran participar en la defensa.

- ¿Fue aceptado su pedido? 

- Por supuesto. 

- ¿Documento que lo afirma?

- Inexistente. Un trato de palabra y estrujones de manos. 

- ¿Con quienes? 

- Stephen Barker y Albus Dumbledore. – Harry frunció el entrecejo incautamente. Dumbledore no podía atestiguar por aquello y no recordaba que le hubiera mencionado nada de Parkinson en el grupo de defensa. Sin embargo, el testimonio de Stephen aseguraría aquello. Pero no dejó de invadirlo la extrañeza e inseguridad hacia la información brindada. 

- ¿Stephen Barker, jefe del departamento de seguridad mágica? – Parkinson asintió lentamente. Entre las personas sentadas en los bancos, Barker se levantó y se dirigió al centro de la mazmorra, observando atentamente al Wizengamot. 

- ¿Veritaserum? – Pidió Weasley y en cuestión de segundos lo tuvo en sus manos. Stephen se sentó del otro lado de Parkinson y permitió que uno de los miembros del Wizengamot introdujera tres gotas de la poción de la verdad en su boca. En unos cuantos segundos, sus ojos estaban perdidos y lucía terriblemente débil. 

- ¿Puede asegurar usted, Stephen Barker, que la señora Pansy Parkinson, días antes del ataque, se presentó en el ministerio, ofreciéndose como parte de la defensa? – Harry contemplaba atentamente cada uno de los gestos y expresiones del rostro de Barker. Dudar de un camarada no era algo común en él, pero primero prevenir. No apareció nada que lo hiciese dudar de que decía la verdad. 

- Puedo hacerlo. 

- ¿Y qué me dice del ataque de Londres? ¿La vio entre la defensa de Londres? – Preguntó Lucius Malfoy con voz absolutamente venenosa. 

- Sí, participando activamente de ésta. – Draco y Harry intercambiaron miradas dudosas. 

***

- No te preocupes, Draco, todo saldrá como debe salir. – Aseguró Lillian en el receso luego de la declaración de Barker. 

- Me preocupa. Me fío del testimonio de Barker, pero… ¿por qué Albus no me comentó nada…?

- Capaz no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, Draco. 

- ¿Y Parkinson no me podría haber comentado?

- Eso no tiene redundancia de importancia ahora, Draco. – Cortó Harry mientras examinaba unos pergaminos apoyados sobre la mesa. – El caso es que tiene los argumentos para evitar la sentencia. Y que Lucius Malfoy sea la defensa, no me está gustando nada. 

- ¿A caso crees que _ése _puede vencernos? – Chillaron al mismo tiempo Ron y Draco. Harry negó frustradamente con la cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- No me refiero a eso. Sino que estén planeando hacer algo en contra nuestro utilizando a Daniel. ¿Sino, para qué va a defender a Parkinson? 

- ¿Porque le cae bien? – Contestó Ron sonriendo ligeramente, luego poniéndose serio ante la mirada asesina de Herm, Lillian y Draco.

- Tiene mucha lógica lo que dices, Harry. – Aprobó Lilian pensativamente, mientras tomaba un poco de café. Se hallaban teniendo un pos-desayuno en una cafetería muggle, no muy lejos de la zona del ministerio. Hermione miró de reojo a los cinco jóvenes, que tomaban unas bebidas Muggles charlando animadamente. 

- ¿Qué es lo que le dijiste a Percy al entrar, Harry? – Preguntó Hermione seriamente, observando a su marido fijamente. Éste hizo un gesto de impaciencia y de rencor reflejándolo en una mueca. 

- Le pedí una cita para mañana a la mañana en su despacho. 

- Ni tendrías que haberle preguntado. – Replicó Lilian. – Tendrías que haber ido, al fin y al cabo, eres Harry Potter, miembro importante de la asamblea de aurores del MM. Ahora no irá mañana al Ministerio. 

- Será él el que afronte las consecuencias de su ausencia a la cita, no yo. – Sonrió astutamente Harry. 

- Si tú lo dices… 

***

- Es hora que el Ministerio dé sus pruebas de porqué cree que la señora Pansy Parkinson forma parte del círculo de brujos oscuros, antiguos seguidores del Dark Lord. – Anunció Percy cuando todos estuvieron en sus correspondientes puestos y en silencio. – El señor Draco Malfoy es el encargado de este tema… Adelante. – Los ojos de Weasley se localizaron sobre la figura orgullosa de Draco, sentado en la silla delante de todos los presentes. 

- Fue acusada hace aproximadamente cuatro años de participar en la tortura hasta la muerte de Emmeline Vance, miembro de la Orden del Fénix, cabe recordar. Sospechábamos que ella había sido una de las espías que le otorgó información a los mortífagos del lugar donde se encontraba la señora Vance. Los cargos fueron anulados, por la escasez de pruebas y testigos al favor de la sentencia. 

- En varias ocasiones se la encontró pasando información del Ministerio de la Magia a Agatha Timms, mortífaga que no hace falta recordar, está en Azkaban, cumpliendo su sentencia de veinte años allí. 

- Fue despedida de la Academia de Salem, tras sospechas de haber amenazado, hasta llegar a atacar, a ciertos alumnos, hijos de miembros importantes de la comunidad mágica mundial. 

- Pero más allá de eso, fue perdonada por el MM y el Wizengamot, con la advertencia de que cualquier movimiento extraño de su parte terminaría sentenciada a Azkaban, bajo mi custodia personal. La pasada semana, he renunciado a esa custodia, como todos deben saber, ofreciendo las razones de dichosa elección. – Suspiró un instante y velozmente intercambió una significativa mirada con Harry, que no estaba muy lejos de donde él se encontraba. 

- Hay un punto que hay que destacar. – Continuó Draco. – Se le había prohibido toda clase de testigo para la defensa en esta audiencia. Y sin embargo, estoy viendo a Lucius Malfoy, sentado a su lado. – Intercambió desafiantes miradas con su padre. Miradas de odio y recelo. - ¿Puede decirme por qué, señor Ministro? – Preguntó con un tono particularmente inocente e interesado. 

- Por una nueva ley, sacada por el Ministerio de la Magia, hace una semana, señor Malfoy. – Dijo Percy frunciendo el entrecejo. – Acaba de demostrar que no lee el Profeta… 

- No lo creo necesario, señor Ministro. La poca información que posee dichoso diario es muy poco relevante y demasiado engañosa. La mayoría de lo que aparece allí son mentiras o acontecimientos irresolutos, pues el Ministerio de la Magia nunca permitirá informar realmente a la comunidad de todas las causas y consecuencias de un ataque tan singular, como fue el de Londres. Trabajo en el Ministerio, y sin embargo, no he escuchado nada sobre dichosa ley. 

Percy permaneció callado unos instantes hasta que carraspeó sonoramente y tomó un pergamino de los que se encontraban apoyados a su lado, comenzando a anotar algunas líneas en él y pasándoselo a Stewart Ackerley, el copista. 

- Una ley que permite que cualquier persona, aunque esté al máximo de las pruebas en contra de su libertad, tenga la oportunidad de una sólida defensa, con un testigo para ello. – Dijo Percy luego que un silencio tenso inundara el salón. 

- ¿Con qué finalidad se aplica esa ley, señor Ministro? – Preguntó insolentemente Ronald, poniéndose de pie para que Percy pudiera advertir quien había hablado. Las personas sentadas en los bancos intercambian opiniones en murmullos, aunque sin perderse ni un detalle del roce de los aurores con el Ministro. - ¿Para dejar libre a aquellos magos que torturan y matan cruelmente a personas de nuestra comunidad? Puede que usted no se haya dado cuenta todavía, pero el Wizengamot está manchado, parcialmente compuesto por personas infieles a los ideales del MM. Nosotros, los aurores, tenemos largas listas de sospechosos, que no podemos mandar a una justa audiencia pues forman parte de un círculo íntimo y privado del MM. 

- Esto es un tema que debería tratarse en una junta del Cuartel de Aurores, señor Weasley… - Comenzó a decir Percy, pero Harry le interrumpió. 

- ¿Juntas que nuestro Ministro nunca está presente? ¿O el Wizengamot? Pedimos la presencia de éstos, pero parece que están sordos a nuestros urgentes llamados, señor Ministro… - Dijo en un tono neutral y tranquilo, aunque con una chispa de burla e ironía. Percy quedó de piedra, sin saber que decir ante las directas acusaciones. En el salón, sólo se escuchaban las plumas con los pergaminos de los miembros de la prensa, que escribían briosamente. 

- Volvamos a la audiencia, por favor. Este tema no tiene ni remota cercanía a la sentencia de Parkinson… - Gran parte de las personas en los bancos susurraron frases en contra de la opinión del Ministro. 

***

- Pido a los miembros del jurado – Prosiguió Percy Weasley – que levanten las manos si creen que Pansy Parkinson merece cadena perpetua en Azkaban. 

La mayoría de los magos que formaban el Wizengamot levantaron las manos simultáneamente, sin vacilar, mirando fijamente a Parkinson, sentada indiferentemente en la silla enfrente de ellos, mirándolos monótonamente. La multitud sentada en los bancos comenzó a aplaudir entusiastamente. En menos de cinco minutos, cinco aurores rodeaban a Parkinson y la jalaban hacia la salida de la mazmorra. 

- ¿A dónde se la llevan ahora? – Preguntó Daniel a Ronald, sentado a su lado. El joven Malfoy estaba terriblemente pálido y con los ojos escasos de brillo. 

- A una mazmorra subterránea del ministerio. Dentro de una hora y media, hará su última declaración y será llevada a Azkaban. – Contestó Ron sin mirarlo directamente. 

***

- ¿Qué quieres hacer, Dan? – Preguntó Joanne en un murmullo insistente y intensificando su mirada enfadada en dirección al rubio. 

- Sólo síganme, no hagas preguntas. No ahora. – Respondió Daniel sin voltearse a verla. 

James intercambió extrañadas miradas con Joanne y apuraron el paso para no quedarse atrás. Federic Esdara susurraba algunas indicaciones de orientaciones directas y certeras a Daniel, que ambos Gryffindor no llegaban a escuchar completamente. Elizabeth simplemente se mantenía silenciosa, con la vista fija en el suelo, siguiendo a su hermano y a una de sus mejores amigas, sin demasiadas ganas de opinar o de ocuparse del asunto.

- No avisamos a nuestros padres… - Continuó quejándose Joanne preocupada, sin reconocer la zona que estaban circulando del ministerio. – Deben estar inquietos por nuestra ubicación… y… 

- Cállate por favor, Joanne. – Pidió soberbiamente Esdara. Jo cerró la boca, indignada, y James apretó sus labios en una expresión de furia. 

- No puedes hacer callar a Joanne, Federic. Ella está exponiendo sus intranquilidades para que ***tus*** plantes no se arruinen, ni nos hagan a ***nosotros*** el futuro imposible. – Gruñó James, destacando ciertas palabras con voz potente. 

- Ninguno de nuestros planes de arruinará, salvo que no guardes silencio, James. – Replicó Esdara frunciendo el entrecejo. 

- ***Yo*** guardaré silencio cuando ***yo*** quiera, no cuando ***tú*** me digas, y ***no*** hasta que no nos respondan a Jo y a mí. – Dijo James, comenzando a perder la paciencia con el dúo. Jo le miró una mirada de advertencia y le susurró unas palabras tranquilizantes, que no funcionaron en ese momento. 

- Bien. – Dan se volteó a ver al cuarteto que seguía sus pasos. Lilian finalmente levantó la mirada del suelo, prestando atención por primera vez a la discusión. – Les contaré nuestro plan. Vamos a rescatar a ***mi*** madre de las garras del ministerio, para que no esté en Azkaban el resto de su vida. 

- Solamente ahora tenemos la oportunidad. Si dejamos pasar ésta, no habrá otra. – Agregó Federic presuntuosamente. – Sino quieren ayudarnos – Intercambió desafiantes miradas con los dos Gryffindor, que estaban a punto de contradecir la idea – pueden darse la vuelta y permanecer callados, sin participar de esto y sin afectarnos. Pero bien, terminarían demostrando que no les importa la amistad que han mantenido por años con Daniel. 

- Así que esa era tu jugada, Esdara… Hacerlos quedar a Joanne y a mí como infieles, indiferentes a los problemas de nuestro amigo. Hacernos dudar y titubear… Ya veo… - Susurró fastidiosamente James, con su poderosa mirada esmeralda fija en el Slytherin. 

- Ayudaremos. – Contestó Joanne pocos instantes después, silenciosamente. – James y yo seremos prudentes y no hablaremos ni opinaremos. Ustedes manejan la situación. ¿Entendido? – Miró intensamente a James, que asintió lentamente. 

- Perfecto.

***

La sala parcialmente iluminada por el mínimo fuego de las antorchas colocadas sobre las frías paredes, emitiendo una tenue luz increíblemente suave, frágil y delicada, como una cálida brisa primaveral. Abrieron la puerta lentamente, al mismo tiempo que ésta producía un inaudible y sutil gemido. La sala no poseía ventanas, ni chicas ni grandes. Les invadió una sensación de encierro y sofocación, sorprendentemente helada. 

Entraron temblorosamente y contemplaron una sombra, acurrucada miserablemente en el fondo de la sala, murmurando incoherencias y palabras inverosímiles. No muy lejos de ésta, había una criatura, con apariencia de ser enorme, por la reducida y estrecha que era la habitación. Se sentía su ahogante y venenoso aliento, a pesar de la distancia que tenía con el quinteto. Sus suspiros, anhelantes de absorber la felicidad y ánimos de vida de cualquier ser que se le cruzara frente a su anónimo y escalofriante rostro, oculto bajo una capa del color de las tinieblas. Un Dementor. 

James levantó su varita poderosamente y tras un gracioso y jovial movimiento de ésta, conjuró el encantamiento correspondiente para crear un Patronus. Y uno realmente espectacular, que mantuviera a raya las energías negativas que emitía la criatura. 

Daniel y Federic se adelantaron hacia la persona oculta en la oscuridad de la mazmorra, y la agitaron por los hombros, para que su mente se concentrara en la realidad y sus ojos se centraran en los suyos, los grisáceos opacos de Dan. Lo hizo y soltó una exclamación ahogada, por dos simples y lógicas razones: ver a su hijo y a sus amigos en la sala-cárcel, junto a ella, y dejar de sentir las influencias oscuras del Dementor en ella. La luz tenue de la sala la aturdió visiblemente y más lo hizo el Patronus de James, que iluminaba entera y sobresalientemente la sala, una luz natural, hecha por la fantástica y pura magia del joven. 

- Ma… - Susurró suavemente Dan. – Te salvaremos. No dejaremos que te pudras injustamente en Azkaban. No lo mereces, Ma, yo creo en ti… 

Federic sonrió y ayudó a Pansy a incorporarse lente y elegantemente, por lo débil que se encontraba la mujer, junto con Dan. Le hicieron una seña significativa a James y éste desconfiguró su Patronus rápidamente. Joanne les miraba nerviosamente, Lilian permanecía en la puerta, observando todo abstraídamente. Salieron de la sala, los jóvenes con la adulta, y comenzaron a deslizarse veloz, pero sutilmente, por el pasillo interminable… 

***

_ Escape de Parkinson de las Garras del Ministerio_

_ Sucedió entre las siete y las siete y cuarenta y cinco minutos de la noche, luego de su declaración al Ministerio de la Magia, tras estar frente a toda la Corte Suprema de Magos, siendo juzgada por sus delitos. Estaba encerrada junto a un controlado Dementor y aseguraron mágicamente la puerta, para que sólo se pudiera forcejear la cerradura desde afuera, no desde adentro. Los pasillos estaban levemente vigilados, atentamente. _

_ Alguien ayudó en el escape, y estuvo previamente planeado: los movimientos eran demasiado cautelosos y paulatinos para que fuera un plan sacado de la nada e instintivamente. Ella sola no puedo haber sometido a la criatura oscura a su voluntad y a la vez escapar ilesa y viva. _

_ Las sospechas se dirigieron rápidamente hacia su testigo para la Defensa: Lucius Malfoy, padre de Draco Malfoy, ex marido de Parkinson, con la que tuvo a su hijo único, Daniel Malfoy. No obstante, Lucius Malfoy mostró sus pruebas y ofreció los suficientes testigos para demostrar que no se encontraba en el momento del escape en el Ministerio de la Magia. Se mostró pasmado ante la noticia de que Pansy Parkinson había escapado. _

_ Procedimos a dirigirnos al cuartel de Aurores, para saber cómo estaban manejando la situación de la fuga de Parkinson y cuál era la sensación y clima que en ese momento se veía en el departamento. Pudimos conseguir una **declaración exclusiva **de** Harry Potter**._

****

- **_¿A qué hora exactamente llegó la noticia de la fuga al departamento, señor Potter? _**

- _Siete y cuarenta y tres minutos. Pero el escape había sucedido demasiados minutos antes. Los aurores que nos encontrábamos en ese momento en el MM, nos distribuimos por las cercanías en busca de su pista. Ordenamos una lista de las personas que ingresaron al MM desde la mañana y que permanecieron hasta aquel momento, y también una búsqueda intensa por los pasillos, departamentos y mazmorras del MM: estaba la posibilidad de que Parkinson no hubiera salido de las paredes del MM._

- **_¿Se encontró alguna pista de su situación actual o de cómo y con quién escapó, señor Potter? _ **

- _Falta analizar, imagina que no ha pasado ni dos horas desde que todo ocurrió. Las pistas por el momento son demasiado escasas para basarnos en algo concreto. ¿Cómo escapó? Con ayuda, obviamente. Usaron el encantamiento Patronus, pues quedó la energía positiva de éste en la mazmorra. El Dementor estaba demasiado noqueado. La puerta fue abierta con un avanzado Alohomora Ipem o similar. Fue más de una persona la que cooperó en esto. _

- **_¿Qué medidas piensa tomar el Ministro, frente a esta fuga, señor Potter?_**

- _Está fuera de mi conocimiento actual, lo lamento._

- **_¿Puede hablarnos de la ley que le permitió a Parkinson tener un testigo para la defensa, señor Potter? _**

- _Esa ley permite que cualquier persona, aunque todas las pruebas estén a favor de la sustracción de su libertad, tenga la oportunidad de una sólida defensa, con un testigo para ello. _

- **_¿Está de acuerdo con esta nueva ley?_**

- _Diré esto exclusivamente para el Ministro, mensaje de todos los aurores que trabajan para el MM. Nos parece muy… ilógico, que una persona que no goza de posibilidades de salvación, frente a todas las pruebas que nosotros, los aurores, ofrecemos. Está poniendo en duda nuestras pistas, investigaciones, estrategias y movimientos para la captura de los magos oscuros (anteriormente llamados '_Mortífagos_.') Le daré un ejemplo, así se da cuenta de la perdida de tiempo y de la terrible desconfianza: de haberse aplicado esta ley semanas antes, Baddock Malcolm hubiera tenido la posibilidad de defenderse, a pesar que ***todos*** vimos como asesinaba a Albus Dumbledore y que ***todos*** están al corriente de la estrategia rigurosa que tuvimos que adoptar los aurores para capturarlo. Es una ley que no merece ser llamada ley. _

- **_Estamos al tanto de que usted ha sido amigo de Draco Malfoy desde hace muchos años, ¿podría mencionarnos algunas de las razones del divorcio con Parkinson, señor Potter?_**

- _Ser infiel es la suficiente razón como para un divorcio. Y no ser solamente infiel en el sentido de tener amantes, sino también en toda cuestión del MM y del círculo de magos tenebrosos. Parkinson es una mortífaga y Draco un auror. Éste la toleró durante años, por su hijo. ¿Qué más quiere saber del asunto? Es como cualquier matrimonio. Cuando llega su fin… llega, no se puede evitar._

- **_¿En que sentidos le ha afectado la muerte de su antiguo mentor, Albus Dumbledore? _**

- _Le extrañaré incansablemente, y estoy seguro que no sólo yo lo haré. La comunidad ***deberá*** extrañarlo. No encuentras todos los días a un Albus Dumbledore por la calle. Y hará falta sus consejos, sus estrategias, su mentalidad, su vitalidad, su alegría, en esta guerra próxima. Demasiado próxima, para mi gusto. _

***

Miraron interesantemente a la madre de Joanne, y observaron un leve color rojizo en sus mejillas anteriormente pálidas. James intercambió joviales sonrisas con Dan y Jo, quienes le devolvieron la expresión, inundada de ansiedad. Era su última noche en Londres, concluyendo el plazo de unos días que les había dado Severus para la audiencia. 

En esas últimas veinticuatro horas no había sido encontrado ningún rastro trascendental de Parkinson, y los adolescentes agradecían su suerte. Pues, el ministerio estaba en la búsqueda también de quienes podrían haber ayudado a Parkinson, y aseguraban tomar represiones contra éstos, en cuanto supieran quienes habían sido. Y estaban muy lejos de saberlo, advirtieron inmediatamente. Habían pensado que en los primeros que se fijarían serían en ellos, pues no era demasiado inusual que un hijo fuera en presunción de un rescate a su madre, pero en ningún momento alguien les miró a ellos. Con esto comprobaban que había casos en las que las respuestas eran obvias, pero nadie las averiguaba. 

Así que estaban en ¿una cena familiar? Sí, suponían que así podía llamarse. En casa de los Weasley… Todas las cenas familiares tenían una razón de existir. O sea, que la gran noticia sería de parte de ellos. Le preguntaron a Joanne millones de veces si sabía de la *gran* noticia, pero ella negaba sinceramente, ni siquiera había sospechado que algo anormal hubiera estado sucediendo. 

Bien, allí estaban. Sirius y Arabella Black, Remus Lupin y su reciente pareja (bueno, reciente era equivalente a nueve meses, véase.), Harry y Hermione, Draco, Lilian y Ron, Severus Snape (supusieron que fuera alguna absurda idea de Lillian), Arthur y Molly Weasley, junto con el cuarteto de adolescentes, Dan, Jo, James y Elizabeth. Y todos mirando a Lillian. Muchos de los presentes sonreían, obviamente ya sabiendo la noticia (Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco.) 

- Bien… Bueno… - Comenzó algo titubeante Lillian. Ron compartía el nerviosismo de su esposa, mientras que Herm y Harry intercambiaban murmullos audibles, pero igualmente no se llegaba a entender lo que decían. - Seré directa, pues… no creo que el tema tenga demasiado desarrollo para un discurso… - Los ojos verdosos de Lillian se dirigieron velozmente hacia Joanne, quien la miraba intrigada. 

- Jo, tendrás un hermanito. 

_Reviews, por favorrr! Qué no cuesta mucho y me alegras la existencia! T.T_


	13. Capítulo 21 Intentando con el Futuro

_Hello__ a todos!! ^^ He aquí el cap. 21,con el cual concluye la primera parte del fict (correspondiente al primer año en Hogwarts de Lillian) Ojalá les guste y ya saben… No hace mal dejar un review en una de esas… Por favor?? T_____T _

_Gracias **Snuvelly por tu review. ^^ En cuanto a tu duda, tiene que ver con ambas. Tanto con Lil como con el jefe de la pandilla. ^^ Aunque es algo "imposible" que adivines quien por las pocas pistas que aparecen hasta el momento… Muchas gracias por el ánimo que me das!! Espero que este capítulo te agrade. **_

_Este capítulo está dedicado a ** Kris**, mi beta de este fict, y a ** Gonza y Agus**, mis mejores amigos, en quienes me basé para hacer algunas escenas del trío.  _

** Capítulo 21 - Intentando con el futuro**

- El encantamiento "Lumos" se utiliza generalmente para iluminar habitaciones, pasillos. Su contra hechizo, "nox", se utiliza para extinguir toda luz de ese pasillo o habitación. – Recitó Esdara solemnemente. Se encontraban haciendo un repaso general para los exámenes, a sólo una semana. 

- El hechizo "Lumus Solem" crea un potente rayo de luz solar, que ciega completamente al adversario, y si no cierras tus ojos cuando lo utilizas, es muy posible que también te ciegues. – Continuó James, observando aburridamente el techo de la biblioteca, cansado de tanto estudio regular.  

- "Incendio" crea una pequeña llamarada de color azul no muy peligrosa. Se emplea más que nada para distraer, puesto que no causa quemaduras de muy alto grado, como mucho una pequeña hinchazón, pero obliga al adversario a esquivarlo y tienes la oportunidad para volver a atacar con un hechizo más eficiente. – Dijo Joanne, la única que realmente tenía ganas y motivación para repasar. Observaba unos cuantos libros abiertos que tenía enfrente de sí, todavía tomando apuntes de los temas. 

- "Bluebell flames" crea una pequeña bola de fuego azul que produce un pequeño estallido cuando choca contra tu adversario, tampoco hace quemaduras de mucho grado, pero ya se podría definir como un hechizo ofensivo, no como uno defensivo o de distracción. – Susurró Dan, acomodado sobre un enorme libro de transformaciones, teniendo ganas de estar en una cama, tomando una siesta, en vez de allí, estudiando inútilmente. – Joanne, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Adelante. 

- ¿Por qué diantre estudiamos esto, si lo sabemos de pies a cabeza, porque es lo más fácil que hay? Yo preferiría estudiar sobre la caza de brujas, historia, que es lo que más me cuesta recordar… - Jo le echó una mirada asesina, al mismo tiempo que cerraba su libro y bufaba sonoramente. 

- Bien, Daniel, dirige tú el repaso, entonces. 

- Con mucho gusto. – Sonrió alegremente, agarrando uno de los libros apilados en la mesa, y abriéndolo expertamente en la página necesaria. - ¿Por qué se dice que el ejemplar escrito por Batidla Bagshot sobre Historia de la Magia, tiene elementos falsos? Fed, te toca… - El Slytherin miró elocuentemente a Dan, indicando que "todavía no se aprendía ese tema." - ¿James?

- En su ejemplar, Bagshot escribió que las brujas y brujos quemados en la hoguera no sufrían ningún dolor, después de todo, un simple encantamiento hacía que las llamas parecieran agradables cosquillas. Pero la "buena" de Bagshot se calló el hecho de que miles de hombres y mujeres comunes fueron falsamente acusados de brujería… 

- Joanne, continúa. 

- Y no tenían ningún poder mágico que los protegiera. Lamentablemente, esas personas fueron víctimas de la histeria de la caza de brujas que se extendió por una buena parte de Europa desde mediados del siglo XV y hasta finales del siglo XVII.

- ¿Por qué eran mujeres las brujas? – Preguntó Daniel, mirando de reojo a Fed. 

- Durante la época de intensa caza de brujas, tres de cada cuatro personas acusadas eran mujeres… - Se detuvo un instante, para dar su opinión sobre aquello. – ¡Qué corrupción...!  

- Eso puede parecernos un claro perjuicio, pero para los cazadores de brujas tenía mucho sentido. – Replicó Joanne, interrumpiendo el repaso de Federic. Daniel le miró de reojo odiosamente, pero le permitió continuar. – Desde su punto de vista, la historia bíblica de Adán y Eva demostraba que las mujeres eran las responsables de todo el pecado del mundo… 

- Cuánta razón tenían… - Se burló Daniel en voz baja. Fed y James ahogaron las risas al observar la cara indignada y resentida de Jo. Su indignación llegó al punto de ordenarle recelosamente a Daniel que continuara él con la explicación, si tanto sabía de historia. 

- Resultaba evidente que las mujeres eran física, moral e intelectualmente más débiles que los hombres (Obvio, ¿quién todavía no se dio cuenta? – Risas y gruñidos.) Y por lo tanto, al Diablo le resultaba más fácil tentarlas. 

- Seguro… - Murmuró sarcásticamente Joanne. 

- Además, - Carraspeó Dan, volviendo a querer ser el centro de atención de los seis oídos. – señalaban los inquisidores, las mujeres eran más vengativas que los hombres, más rencorosas y más mentirosas… Aquí el evidente y claro ejemplo: Joanne Weasley. – El trío de muchachos estalló a carcajadas estridentes, que provocó una exclamación de la bibliotecaria, ordenándoles que se callasen. 

- Algunas condiciones sociales hacían a las mujeres más vulnerables a las acusaciones de brujería. – Objetó Joanne, calmando las risas. El cabello rojizo de la muchacha se confundía con su rostro, furioso e exasperado. – Por ejemplo, las comadronas que ayudaban en los partos eran mujeres, y cuando el bebé moría (frecuentemente), los padres podían echarle la culpa a ella. Para la gente no existía demasiada diferencia entre una comadrona y una bruja, porque las muertes repentinas se consideraban prueba de brujería. – Miró intensamente a sus tres amigos. 

- También es bastante posible que las brujas practicaran más a menudo algún tipo de hechicería que los hombres. – Opinó James tímidamente, ante la mirada de su amiga. – Pues, tenían muy poco poder para reparar los agravios, resolver los desacuerdos o incluso ejercer el control sobre su propio destino por medios legales, por eso practicaban la magia ilegal (pociones, maleficios y conjuros.) – Continuó tratando de mantener su rostro sereno, aunque un ligero rubor subía por sus mejillas por tantas carcajadas exageradas. 

- Pero probablemente, el grupo más nutrido de presuntas brujas era el formado por las ancianas, tanto solteras como viudas, que vivían solas. – Colaboró Federic, señalando una imagen del libro de historia, la foto de una anciana con un caldero enorme a su lado. – Al no tener un hombre a su lado, eran vistas como una amenaza para la sociedad o, en el mejor de los casos, con desconfianza. 

- Hacer un juicio por brujería era un medio muy conveniente para deshacerse de estos desagradables miembros de la comunidad. – Terminó Daniel sonriendo como si fuera el tema más entretenido del año. 

- Conclusión: todo una injusticia, una misoginia. Actualmente, se ha demostrado que las mujeres somos capaces de igualar los "maravillosos" dotes de los hombres en la sociedad y en la vida. Y permíteme añadir, querido Dan, que sin nosotras la especie humana se extinguiría. – Sonrió malvadamente, sacando la lengua, mientras guardaba algunos libros en su mochila. - ¿Una vuelta a orillas del lago, chicos?

***

- ¿Qué materias optativas elegirán, Dan, James? – Preguntó Jo mientras analizaba la lista de materias, pensando los pros y contras de cada una y cuál le serviría realmente para el futuro. 

- Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. – Dijeron a coro ambos chicos, luego chocando las palmas en el aire como dos críos.

- Adivinación. – Sonrió Daniel, escribiendo una x en dichosa materia. – Me han dicho que es perfecta para hacer los deberes de otras materias. 

- Y estudios Muggles. – Colaboró James, marcando EM también. – Capaz nos sirva de algo para comprender a los Muggles. 

- Entonces… ¿CCM, EM y A? – Dijo Jo señalando esas tres materias. 

- Aja. Aritmancia es muy poco práctica para la vida real empresarial. – Se burló Daniel. – No tengo ganas de ruinas, no seré paleontólogo. – Jo y James rieron. 

- En cambio, con CCM aprenderemos como no salir heridos del bosque prohibido. – Indicó James, felizmente, con un aire expreso de aventura. 

- Con Estudios, aprenderemos a comprender mejor a los Muggles y sus vidas… 

- A parte de tomar un par de siestas… 

- ¿Y que me dices que aprenderemos en Adivinación? – El trío se observó entre sí, misteriosas.

- ¡A leer los astros y sus significados _absolutamente_ interesantes! – Exclamó Dan. Se ganaron una mirada rencorosa del Premio Anual que pasaba en ese momento por la sala común. 

***

- Buenos días. – Bostezó Daniel largamente, mientras se sentaba al lado de James en la mesa de Gryffindor. 

- Buen día, Dan. Hoy tenemos… quince minutos para desayunar, leer las noticias y encontrar a Federic solamente para llegar a tiempo a Historia de la Magia. –Bromeó levemente Jo, observando su reloj de muñeca y ojeando el titular del Profeta con aburrimiento. 

- ¿Noticias, Jo? – Preguntó James, mientras miraba curiosamente hacia la mesa de profesores. Snape no estaba… Extraño… 

- Miren… Miren esto… - Susurró horrorizada Weasley, tendiéndole el periódico a James y a Dan, que se inclinaron sobre la mesa para leerlo. 

**MINISTRO DE LA MAGIA EN SAN MUNGO**

_Ha sucedido esta madrugada, cuando el Ministro de la Magia, Percy Weasley, viajaba en un vehículo muggle (un automóvil literalmente moderno) hacia el sureste de Inglaterra, para presentarse en una conferencia con el ministro local muggle de la zona, tras algunos incidentes leves provocados por brujos de aquella zona. _

_El automóvil en el que viajaba el ministro cruzaba una zona montañosa, en el mismo momento en que, increíblemente, en una curva peligrosa, cayó desde treinta y cinco metros de altura. El ministro, que parecía haber notado instantes antes de la caída que estaba en peligro, se aplicó a si mismo un encantamiento de disminución de velocidad, evitando así una muerte segura y... sofocante. En este momento, se encuentra demasiado grave en el hospital San Mungo, donde fue traslado casi inmediatamente luego del accidente._

_Se prevé que se llamará a elecciones, dado que esta situación continuará un largo tiempo si logra salvarse el señor Weasley, por lo cual se necesitaría un nuevo ministro. Las posibles perspectivas se basan en Lucius Malfoy, Stephen Barker y Alastor "Ojo Loco" Moody. _

_Les mantendremos informados de los futuros movimientos del MM. _

- ¿Y…? ¿Esto es malo, Jo? – Preguntó Daniel incrédulo e indiferente. 

- ¡Imagina que tu abuelo gane las elecciones…! 

- Ni te atrevas a llamarlo ***MI* abuelo. – Magulló Malfoy bajamente. – Y estoy seguro que ganará Moody. **

- No con todo lo que se decía de él anteriormente. – Señaló James frunciendo el entrecejo. – Puede ser que Barker…

- No tiene un puesto demasiado importante en el Ministerio. Solamente es uno de los aurores más… "eficientes" del MM. 

- Al igual que Moody, en su época. – Replicó Joanne pálida. Se miraron temblorosos por un instante, pero recordaron luego la promesa temporal que se habían hecho: No Meterse En Problemas De Adultos. 

***

- Primer examen… - Consultó Joanne mirando su horario. Elevó la vista hacia sus amigos para intercambiar miradas excitadas y alegres. – Club del Duelo. 

- La mejor manera de empezar bien nuestro período de examinación. – Sonrió Dan mientras tomaba la mermelada y colocaba un poco de ésta en su galleta suavemente.

- Sí. Luego le sigue… Herbologia. 

- No… - Se quejó en un suspiro Malfoy. James ahogó una risa burlona. Era una de las materias que más les había costado reforzar en estudios. Al fin y al cabo, a ninguno le interesaba realmente. 

- Y finalmente… - Silencio inquietante. – Transformaciones. 

- Dentro de todo, no es un mal día, ¿no? – Opinó James con una sencilla sonrisa en sus labios. 

- Mañana, Defensa, Pociones e Historia. – Observó Jo pensativamente. 

- Pasado mañana, Encantamientos y Astronomía. – Dijo Dan como si dijera que ese fin de semana les tocara ir al cine. 

- Bien, ¿estamos listos para morir en manos de Malcolm y Chang? – Bromeó James entusiasmadamente. 

- Listos. ^o^

***

- Comienza el duelo. – Gritó la voz apacible de la profesora Chang, mirando a James y a Joanne fijamente. – No queremos heridas de gravedad ni síntomas secundarios. Es sólo un examen, no la muerte. Comiencen. 

- **_Vox_****_ cisclare_ – Murmuró James, con un ágil movimiento de su varita mágica. Joanne lo esquivó sin demasiada dificultad y sonrió astutamente, como ella sola sabía hacer. **

- **_Flamma_**_ russus_** – Contraatacó concentradamente la pelirroja. Flamas de un color escarlata fuerte se abalanzaron rápidamente sobre James.  **

- **_Onomat_****_ de aqua_ – Se defendió Potter, haciendo un hábil movimiento con su varita. Chorros de agua anularon las flamas incandescentes de su amiga, que no hizo menos que levantar una ceja irónicamente, para provocarlo. - ****_Currens_****_ aer_**

- **_Turrus_**_ Terra_** – Susurró apuradamente la muchacha, irguiéndose. El ataque de aire de James fue anulado por un muro de tierra parcialmente invisible. ****__**

- **_Riso_**_ excedere_** – Volvió a atacar James. ****__**

- **_Rictusembra_****– Rechazó Jo. ****__**

****

En teoría, ambos encantamientos eran exactamente iguales: ambos provocaban risas exageradas y excesivas, que derivaban en un ataque. Sin embargo, en la práctica, eran algo diferentes. El usado por James, pedía más concentración y poder mágico, pero resultaba altamente efectivo. El _Rictusembra_ podía ser detenido sólo con un sencillo _Finite__ Incantatem_. Por eso Jo había utilizado la teoría de defensa de hechizo similar. Aunque su encantamiento no llegó a anular el de James, no le provocó un ataque de carcajadas, solamente quedó ligeramente aturdida. 

****

- **_Nudus_****_ vara _– Conjuró finalmente James con un elegante movimiento. Joanne trató de defenderse con la misma táctica de antes (sólo que esta vez usando el _Expelliarmus_, el encantamiento "sinónimo" de _Nudus__ vara_. No lo logró, y por esa razón su varita cayó en manos de James. ****__**

****

Potter le ayudó a incorporarse caballerosamente, con una sonrisa victoriosa y arrogante en su rostro, y le devolvió su varita mágica burlonamente, sacándole juguetonamente la lengua. Jo rió suavemente y le pegó un codazo amistoso en las costillas, obteniendo una exclamación ahogada de indignación bromista de respuesta. Rieron escandalosamente hasta la salida de la sala, ante la afirmación de la profesora Chang de la posibilidad de retirarse. 

***

Dejó caer su cabeza pesadamente contra el escritorio, dándose un doloroso golpe en la cabeza por culpa del pupitre. Dejó escapar un gemido y maldijo el día que no le hizo caso a Joanne Weasley de estudiar las propiedades de la mandrágora. La profesora lo miraba extrañada, al verlo con la cabeza gacha y pegándose contra el pupitre. James no le dio la mínima importancia, continuando con sus regaños mentales. Miró el examen con rencor y odio, y volvió a pegarse, esta vez más suavemente. Capaz esos golpes le ayudaran a recordar los conocimientos _leídos_. Aunque sabía de experiencia que por más golpes que se diera, de su cerebro no saldría una palabra sobre la mandrágora.

**Mandrágora**

**Nombre científico:** _Mandragora__ officinale_

**Característica principal: **_VENENOSA_

**Género: **

**Planeta: **

**Elemento: **

**Usos mágicos:** _Protección, donde exista una mandrágora no pueden habitar los demonios. Salud._

Perfecto… Simplemente perfecto… Estaba seguro que había más usos mágicos, no estaba del todo firme en el género, no tenía idea de cuál era el planeta de la planta, y mucho menos el elemento que la identificaba. Qué desastre… Por lo menos, había completado todos los anteriores puntos, indicando la historia de la planta desde la antigüedad y todos sus riegos… Aunque también dudaba de algunos de ellos. Tenía que admitirlo: habían pensado que la profesora les iba a tomar sobre la Astrancia o la Edelweis, pero en ningún momento habían sospechado de la mandrágora. No era la principal planta de las que habían estado viendo, ni siquiera. 

Observó disimuladamente a Joanne, inmediatamente a su lado. Ella no estaba muy lejos de su nerviosismo, y le correspondió la mirada disimuladamente. En ésta vio una especie de desesperación y desilusión. Miró hacia el otro lado, donde se encontraba Dan… Increíblemente sonriente, escribiendo briosamente. Pero más pasmado se quedó cuando escasos minutos después se levantó y entregó el examen. Sintió a su lado como Jo se pegaba con el pupitre miserablemente y no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. 

Capaz Mercurio llegara a bendecidlo algún día con su sabiduría. 

***

Agitó normalmente la varita, _casi_ con aburrimiento. Murmuró el encantamiento pedido por la profesora y explicó sus usos y procedimientos detalladamente, recordando la lección que hacía pocos días Joanne le había hecho hacer sobre aquel mismo encantamiento. Le agradeció mentalmente a su amiga, que gozaba milagrosamente de una intuición especial para los exámenes… Salvo para el de Herbologia… Argh. Mejor no pensar en los fracasos. 

La profesora Chang prosiguió a tomar algunas notas que para mi mala suerte, no podía leer. Así que se hizo simplemente el inocente, contemplando el aula como si fuera la primera vez que estaba dentro de ella. Sintió la mirada azulada de la profesora y la volvió a mirar. 

Le pidió que le explicara de dónde descendía la palabra transfiguración, que narrase sintetizada, pero suficientemente completa la historia de la transformación, ejemplificara algunas obras Muggles que poseían esta arte, y contara algunos detalles sobre los dioses que se creía que practicaban la transfiguración. Todo oralmente, dejando a James con la garganta seca, pero fabulosamente orgulloso. Había dicho todo, estaba seguro que no le faltaba nada. 

Y la sonrisa de la profesora Cho Chang se lo confirmó. 

***

Examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, materia impartida por Owen Cauldwall, jefe de la casa de Hufflepuff, a las nueve de la mañana del martes. 

Aquel año habían estado viendo diferentes criaturas mágicas oscuras, como por ejemplo el Boggart y el Grindylow. En el examen, como bien había previsto Joanne días atrás, les pedía diversas clases de información específica sobre vampiros, hombres lobos y Zombis, las criaturas más importantes que habían visto en el año.

_¿Qué es un zombi? ¿Qué es el vudú?_

_¿Qué se cree que hacen los bokor para crear un zombi?_

_¿Cómo y cuáles son las posibilidades de deshacerse de un zombi?_

_¿Qué es un hombre lobo? ¿Cuáles son los síntomas? ¿Cómo se distingue a un hombre lobo de un lobo original?_

_¿Qué es un vampiro? ¿Qué poderes posee? Enumera las debilidades de esta criatura.      _

Para James, cada una de las preguntas era más fácil que la anterior. Antes de que se cumpliera tres cuartos de hora, ya poseía el examen completamente finalizado con las respuestas correctas y bien complejamente explicadas. Igualmente, la otra parte del examen consistía en algunas maldiciones que habían visto y experimentado durante el año escolar, algunas relacionadas con el tema de criaturas. Así que tuvo que escribir unas cuantas características, propiedades, usos frecuentes en la antigüedad y en la actualidad… Nada demasiado difícil, para ninguno de los miembros del trío de Gryffindor. 

***

Severus Snape continuaba siendo el _profesor_ de Pociones. Había decidido continuar él hasta el fin del curso, para en las vacaciones de verano buscar al profesor adecuado y perfecto para el puesto. Así que en aquel examen, fue él quien repartió los pergaminos ya escritos con indicaciones. 

Se trataba de la poción Casdi, la misma que habían aprendido a realizar en la primera clase de suplencia de Snape. Tuvieron que escribir los ingredientes, procedimientos, tiempo de cocción, color final del brebaje, características y propiedades de la pócima… Y luego poner todo aquello en práctica. 

Ninguno de los integrantes del trío tuvo verdaderos problemas con la poción, que ya habían practicado anteriormente en muchas oportunidades, aunque trabajar solitariamente era algo _problemático_, por la cantidad de ingredientes y los diversos procedimientos a ejercer. Pero los tres prepararon correctamente la poción sin demasiados rodeos. En cuando a Fed, tuvo algunos problemas con los ingredientes finales, lo que cambió el color final de la poción: en vez de ser rojo oscuro, era un rojo vivaz. Según Joanne, había incorporado tres gotas más de las debidas de jugo de sanguijuela. 

Y tuvo razón. Cuando el profesor se detuvo en el caldero de Federic a guardar la pócima en un frasco, le sonrió cruelmente, como sólo Severus sabía hacer a un alumno. 

- Para la próxima, son sólo seis gotas de jugo, señor Esdara. – El color pasivo del Slytherin cambió inmediatamente por el rubor que subió en sus mejillas. Sólo atinó a asentir y disculparse, saliendo del aula por delante del trío. 

***

Historia de la Magia. El profesor Binns les entregó dos largos pergaminos, con series de preguntas sobre la caza de brujas en la antigüedad y algunos acontecimientos extras que marcaron algunos puntos fundamentales y principales en la historia de la sociedad mágica. 

Joanne contestó todo muy rápida y detalladamente, James algo más lento y ampliado (no le gustaba la idea de dejar hechos afuera en la historia si todos tenían idéntica importancia.), pero igualmente, excelente. A Dan muchas veces se lo vio exprimiendo sus neuronas para recordar fechas o algún dato que _sabía_ que se le había escapado, pero terminó el examen justo a tiempo y de la manera más perfecta que pudo. Si bien Historia no era la materia favorita del trío de Gryffindor, tampoco se les daba tan mal como algunos de sus compañeros de casa, que parecían estar en una clase de tortura en vez de en un examen de historia. 

Lo único que maldijo el trío fue lo largo que había sido el cuestionario, que les dejó la cabeza absolutamente inaccesible para estudiar para el día siguiente. Tan estrujada y cansada, que lo único que lograron hacer realmente luego de la examinación fue cenar mansamente e irse a dormir inmediatamente. 

***

Buscó desesperadamente entre sus libros el pergamino extraviado, cómo si de él dependiera que todos sus exámenes fuesen rendidos correctamente. Suspiró aliviada al encontrarlo y por millonésima vez en la semana, lo leyó concentradamente y repitiendo en murmullos algunas frases para recordarlas. Luego observó atentamente un punto en la sala común y recitó lo importancia de aquella lección de historia de la magia. Uno de sus últimos exámenes a rendir al día siguiente. Se sintió incompleta e incómoda luego de recitar y se acomodó frustradamente en el sillón en el cual se encontraba sentada. Suspiró cansada y cerró los ojos momentáneamente. Menos mal que los exámenes eran sólo una vez al año… 

Percibió que una persona pasaba muy cerca de su lado y abrió sus ojos almendrados en un acto de reflejo para observar como la sombra de Robert caminaba monótonamente por la sala común. Elizabeth soltó unas risitas y le observó burlonamente. Parecía estar sumiso en sus pensamientos, sin preocuparle su alrededor. Algo tan indiferente… A Lillian le gustaría aprender a ignorar tan abiertamente a la gente. Le gustaría realmente. 

- Oye, Rob, ¿tratando de marcar tu territorio? – Exclamó Lil riéndose levemente. 

- Algo por el estilo. – Le contestó el Slytherin, volteándose hacia ella y sonriendo ampliamente. Elizabeth elevó sus cejas, interesada por la respuesta. 

- ¿Y no piensas repasar para el examen de historia y de herbología que tendremos mañana?

- Siempre tan atenta a los estudios, Lily. – Bromeó Robert, sin moverse de su lugar. Le guiñó un ojo infantilmente. – Ya he estudiado, no quiero más. Además, son exámenes fáciles, estamos en primero no más. No en quinto rindiendo los T.I.M.O. 

- Igualmente, son exámenes para pasar a segundo… 

- Pasaré. He estudiado. – Lilian le miró dubitativamente en broma unos instantes y luego rieron sonoramente. 

- Más le vale, lord Reldid. – Le amenazó la joven Potter con el dedo índice. 

- Y a usted, mi lady Potter. – Se inclinó elegantemente, en una especie de lujosa reverencia, con una sonrisa pícara. 

***

El examen de Encantamientos les resultó extrañamente parecido al de Club del Duelo. Los dividieron en parejas, haciendo una especie de torneo de duelo, donde debían utilizar los encantamientos aprendidos durante el transcurso de ese año. Las primeras parejas fueron: 

Christinne Rush – Joanne Weasley 

Dorothy Hough – Daniel Malfoy 

Emily Either – Michael Growl 

Charles Edit – James Potter

Andrew Butcher – Josephine Sense 

Joanne, James y Daniel ganaron sobresalientemente sobre sus compañeros de Gryffindor. Emily Either le ganó a Michael en un arduo y espectacular duelo, ya que ambos eran muy hábiles. En cambio, Josephine perdió contra Andrew casi inmediatamente. 

La siguiente ronda fue: 

Joanne – Emily 

Daniel – Andrew 

James tuvo que quedar en la espera del ganador entre Dan y Andrew, quien resultó ser Daniel, luego de media hora de duelo, donde los expectantes quedaron estupefactos ante la furia de los encantamientos que se lanzaban. Por supuesto, la furia no se debía solamente para sacar una nota sobresaliente… Resultaba sumamente irónico decir aquello. 

Entre los alumnos de segundo año de Gryffindor no había mucha simpatía, por eso casi nunca se veía a Gryffindor todo junto, al contrario de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff o Slytherin, donde todos se protegían y hablaban con todos. 

Joanne no se llevaba con las chicas, y por consiguiente, Dan y James no se llevaban con ellas tampoco. Estos dos últimos, no apreciaban demasiado a sus compañeros de habitación, dándose por hecho que el trío de Gryffindor estaba bien apartado del grupo fanfarrón que resultaron ser sus compañeros de casa. 

Así que Dan y Andrew se estaban esforzando en el duelo para demostrar esa rivalidad interna en Gryffindor. Indiscutiblemente, a la profesora Weasley no le gustaba ese desdén entre compañeros de una misma casa, pero tras tantos intentos fallidos de unir su casa, se terminó resignando. 

Así que Joanne luego tuvo que combatir contra Emily Either. El encuentro sólo duró pocos minutos, pues los avanzados reflejos de Jo y su grandilocuente habilidad con los hechizos ofensivos y defensivos vencieron invictamente sobre Emily.

El siguiente contienda se realizó entre Dan y James. Para Joanne, como expectante, le resultó altamente gracioso y entretenido el combate, pues ambos conocían las habilidades del oponente y presagiaban sus futuros movimientos, haciendo del encuentro un verdadero espectáculo. Terminó ganando James, casi por retirada de Daniel, cuarenta minutos después. Tuvieron que darle un descanso leve a James por el agotamiento del duelo, para combatir luego contra su mejor amiga. 

Fue inútil cualquier intento de resumir la duración del duelo entre ambos Gryffindor. Ambos tenían excelentes reflejos y sabían muy buenos encantamientos, pero cada uno con su estilo. Por ejemplo, el elemento que mejor se le daba a Jo era la hierba y el agua, mientras que a James le encantaba la idea de manejar el fuego y la electricidad, sobre todo con encantamientos que combinaban ambos elementos. 

Ganó James, pero eso no le restó a Joanne su importancia e íntegra participación en el combate. El trío tenía asegurada una perfecta nota en Encantamientos. 

***

La última examinación de aquel año fue Astronomía, en la torre norte, a la medianoche. En aquellas fechas, la luna se hallaba en su época de luna nueva, lo cual era la justificación de la oscuridad del cielo en aquella noche despejada. Miles de estrellas relucían sobre sus cabezas. Tuvieron que analizar unas cuantas de ellas y realizar un informe de estrellas, el sistema solar y la galaxia en ese mismo momento. Luego ejemplificar constelaciones y usualmente, para que solían ser buscadas en el cielo. (Por ejemplo, para la ubicación.) 

El examen en sí no resultaba demasiado difícil, pero Daniel tuvo ciertas dificultades a la hora de recordar algunas constelaciones importantes. James, de pura suerte, logró recordar en los últimos minutos de examen, el nombre de una de ellas. Joanne, en cambio, fue la primera en entregar su examen. No obstante, permaneció sentada a un costado de la torre, esperando a sus dos amigos, para luego dirigirse el trío entero a la torre de Gryffindor y festejar el fin de los exámenes finalmente. 

***

Bajó silenciosamente las escaleras, con su varita mágica iluminando sus pasos gracias al conjuro lumus, que le permitía deslizarse por la sala común sin demasiados problemas. Las antorchas de las paredes estaban apagadas a esas horas de la noche y lucían escalofriantes sin sus flamas usuales y abundantes de brillo y luminosidad. Sus pasos eran ahogados por su increíble cautela, pareciendo una sombra más entre la inminente oscuridad. 

Pero una vez en la enorme sala común de Slytherin, se dio cuenta por primera vez que no era la única que se encontraba desvelada en su casa. Y fue mayúscula su sorpresa al reconocer a la persona que caminaba invariablemente en la sala. Cómo si no reconociera sus facciones, aunque estuviera en la mínima oscuridad, podría distinguirlo a distancia.

Y él también pareció percatarse de su presencia, pues sus ojos extremadamente oscuros se centraron en su figura, rígida al pie de la escalera. Y gracias a la ligera luz que emitía su varita, pudo advertir una sonrisa agradable en el rostro de su amigo. Caminó hacia él, sonriendo con cierta socarronería. 

- Rob, ¿qué haces a estas horas despierto? – Cuestionó en un susurro, solamente audible para su amigo, en el inquietante silencio que reinaba en la sala común. 

- Me gustaría preguntarte lo mismo, Lizzie. – Sonrió Rob, elevando sus cejas y ampliando su sonrisa. – Yo poseo insomnio innumerables noches, así que no es extraño verme por aquí. Odio quedarme encerrado en mi habitación, sólo mirando el techo de ésta. – Lil rió levemente, entendiendo el sentimiento. 

- Ya somos dos. – Anunció con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. 

- Lil, yo… - Robert tragó saliva silenciosamente, sin apartar sus ojos de los de la joven Potter. Especialmente brillantes. – Quería disculparme por mi actitud en este año… Espero que podamos ser amigos verdaderamente… 

- Pensé que esto ya estaba resulto. – Le interrumpió educadamente Lilian, alzando sus cejas con una sonrisa suave en sus labios. – Somos amigos, Rob, y lo que pasó antes… Es pasado. Además… No fue _tan_ grave… 

- ¿Puedo… puedo pedirte terminar la pieza de baile que aquel día no llegamos a terminar? – Pidió tímidamente el muchacho. 

Lilian quedó muda ante la propuesta, pero asintió silenciosamente. Robert colocó una de sus retraídas manos en su cintura y la otra apoyada en su espalda. Lilian rodeó el cuello de Reldid con sus brazos y se acomodó suavemente en su pecho. Y así empezaron a bailar lentamente. 

- Nunca me has hablado de tu familia… - Susurró Lil en el oído del joven Reldid, con la intención de sacar un tema de conversación para que el silencio no fuera tan incómodo. No obstante, Robert realizó una mueca de amargura y el silencio se tensó aún más, hasta que logró que las palabras tomaran coherencia en sus labios. 

- Nunca te mostraste interesada en el tema. – Se excusó, con cierta debilidad. Lily mantuvo el silencio, una táctica sutil para que el otro contestara su pregunta. 

- Soy huérfano. – Empezó luego de un suspiro el Slytherin. – Mi madre murió cuando yo nací, y mi padre fue asesinado en un complot en su contra en el Ministerio de la Magia. Estuve un año en el orfanato, hasta que me adoptaron… - A Lilian se le encogió el estómago. No debería haber preguntado, la infancia de su amigo había sido una situación muy delicada.

- Discúlpame, yo no… 

- No te preocupes, forma parte solamente de mi pasado. – Le tranquilizó Robert, volviendo a su tono de voz normal. – Mi actual padre es más de lo que yo hubiera podido pedir, y realmente me quiere mucho. Así que… No hay problema. 

- ¿Tu apellido es el de tu verdadero padre o…? ¿Y quién es tu padre "actual"? – Preguntó Lilian temerosamente. Robert sonrió, aunque ella no pudo verlo. 

- Utilizo el apellido de mi padre verdadero, era una de las normas del acta de adopción. Y sobre la identidad de mi padre, si le preguntas a tu padre, lo sabrás. – Aquella respuesta estuvo en la mente de Lily unos cuantos minutos, dejándola pensativa. Pero asintió silenciosa, deseando cambiar de tema. Mientras hablaban, bailaban suavemente, con pasos cuidadosos y calculados. 

- ¿Sabes? Eres muy bonita. – La agasajó Robert, provocando un rubor en las mejillas pálidas de la muchacha. 

- Gracias… - Tartamudeó. 

- No tiene por que darlas, si únicamente estoy diciendo la verdad. – Robert sonrió aún más ampliamente. – Tus ojos son especiales, radiantes. El color café de ellos te da un toque de inocencia ilimitada y, a la vez, sabiduría natural. Tienes una sonrisa inconfundible y un carácter único, solamente tuyo. 

- Tu cabello… Parece la oscuridad misma de la noche, con colores claros que le brindan el toque de esperanza que la noche necesita. Lo enmarañado de tu cabello le da carisma a tu rostro, ¿sabes? La palidez de tu piel hace lucir tus labios potentemente rojizos. 

Ya para ese entonces, la joven Potter se encontraba totalmente ruborizada y sin poder emitir ninguna palabra. Nunca había recibido tales adulaciones de un muchacho, y se sentía cohibida. No se animaba a elevar el rostro, sabía que no soportaría la mirada de Robert sobre ella. Pero la hábil mano del joven que anteriormente se había encontrado en su espalda, se deslizó hasta su barbilla y la levantó, conectando sus ojos con los suyos. 

A Lilian, sus ojos les parecieron fascinantes. Nunca los había observado tan cerca y con tanta determinación. Las profundidades incalculables de la profundidad de sus sombras tenebrosas, su brillo inexistente… La fijación con la que le miraba, finamente seductor. Sus labios rojizos ligeramente abiertos, por lo absorto que estaba en ella.

Y no pudo evitar volver a caer hechizada en sus encantos. Estaban tan cerca, tan peligrosamente cerca, que olvidó todas las advertencias que James y que ella misma se había hecho de evitar el leve acercamiento a Reldid. Lo había olvidado completamente, y ahora más, que se encontraba con la mente en blanco. 

Él se acercó pausadamente a sus labios, sin dejar de mirarla. En un último instante, titubeó levemente, estático. Y fue ella quien decidió tomar la iniciativa. Porque al tenerlo tan cerca, _supo_ que necesitaba sentir sus labios. Que _quería_ estar entre sus brazos. Que _deseaba_ ser el centro de atención de aquellos ojos profundos. Sí, ella lo _quería._

Primero unieron sus labios apaciblemente, al mismo tiempo que ambos cerraban los ojos para concentrarse en el gesto. Sintieron el suave tacto de los labios del otro sobre los suyos. La sensación dulzona e inolvidable. Luego, con el pasar de los instantes, la timidez se fue perdiendo y se abrieron completamente al otro, combinando el beso con un abrazo apasionado. No deseban otra cosa más que ese momento no se acabara nunca. 

Lo curioso es que al mismo tiempo que se besaban, no pararon de bailar. Lo extraño es que aquel baile parecía controlado y sumiso. Como si fuera… una especie de ritual mágico. O simplemente, fue la perdida imaginación de Lilian que le hacía pensar las cosas más extravagantes. 

Cuando Lilian se separó de aquellos labios que tanto deseaba sentir, justo en ese momento, el baile terminó elegantemente. Permanecieron silenciosos y quietos, mirándose fijamente, con brillos insólitos en sus ojos. 

Dos minutos después, la joven Potter caía desmayada, en los brazos vigilantes y preservadores de Robert Reldid. 

***

- Finalmente, hemos terminado este duro año de estudio. Un año que estuvo lleno de _sorpresas_ y diferentes problemas, que intentaremos arreglar para su pronto regreso luego de las vacaciones de verano. – Comenzó Severus Snape su discurso de fin de año, observando atentamente cada una de las mesas de las casas y a sus colegas. 

- Debemos felicitar a los alumnos por sus calificaciones obtenidas en los exámenes de este ciclo, haciendo de este año una de las mejores épocas de alumnado en la historia de Hogwarts. – Vivas por parte de los alumnos. Snape carraspeó para volver a llamar la atención de todos. 

- Como todos los años, la copa de las casas debe ser entregada a su correspondiente ganador. – Un silencio tenso en el Gran Salón, mientras que las casas se dirigían miradas de odio y superioridad. – En último puesto, se encuentra Hufflepuff, con trescientos doce puntos; tercero, Ravenclaw, con trescientos ochenta y nueve; segundo… Slytherin con cuatrocientos dieciséis puntos; y Gryffindor, con cuatrocientos _diecisiete_ puntos. – La mesa de Gryffindor estalló a aplausos y vivas, abrazos y gritos victoriosos. Habían ganado a Slytherin sólo por un punto de diferencia. Eso iba para la historia. 

James se permitió un minuto para mirar a su hermana en la mesa de Slytherin. Ella también le miraba, sonriendo derrotadamente. James le sacó la lengua infantilmente y silenciosamente, ambos hermanos rieron. 

- Debo recordarles, a pedido el Ministerio, que se les permite hacer magia en zonas mágicas, en las cuales no debe haber presencia de Muggles. – Continuó Snape, luego que los gritos se fueran apagando. Lucía una sonrisa desagradable en su rostro, lo que le aseguró a James que continuaba con su despectivo favoritismo hacia la casa Slytherin. En cambio, la profesora Weasley sonreía alegremente, con los ojos brillándole especialmente. 

- Bueno, ¡qué empiece el banquete y felices vacaciones! – Exclamó aquello con un aire alegre, dentro de lo posible, al mismo tiempo que palmeaba y el Gran Comedor se decoraba con los colores y signos de Gryffindor. 

***

- ¡Los resultados de los exámenes! – Chilló Joanne emocionada e impaciente, observando recelosamente el sobre a su nombre, prolijamente cerrado. 

- Suerte a todos… Y espero continuar con vida luego de esto… - Contestó Federic, siendo el primero en comenzar a abrir su sobre. 

James tomó su sobre con expreso cuidado, como si dentro de él se encontrada un único ejemplar de diamante, y lo abrió sencillamente, sin demasiado teatro. 

**_James_********_William_********_Potter___**

_Segundo año, _

_Gryffindor _

_Estimado__ señor __James__ _William___ _Potter___: _

_Como Jefa de su casa, Gryffindor, tengo el orgullo de informarle que ha sacado un promedio de 9,7; clasificado como **nota máxima en sus exámenes. Con esta calificación tiene aprobada la promoción a su tercer año, para seguir ampliando sus conocimientos en Hogwarts. __**_

_Astronomía: 9_

_Club__ del Duelo: 10_

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: 10_

_Encantamientos: 10_

_Herbologia: 9_

_Historia de la Magia: 9,5_

_Pociones: 10_

_Transformaciones: 10_

_Muchas felicitaciones por sus logros._

_Profesora Virginia Weasley___

_Subdirectora Asistente___

_Jefa de la casa Gryffindor___

**_Joanne Sophia Weasley___**

_Segundo año, _

_Gryffindor _

_Estimada señorita Joanne Sophia Weasley: _

_Como Jefa de su casa, Gryffindor, tengo el orgullo de informarle que ha sacado un promedio de 9,7; clasificado como **nota máxima en sus exámenes. Con esta calificación tiene aprobada la promoción a su tercer año, para seguir ampliando sus conocimientos en Hogwarts. __**_

_Astronomía: 9_

_Club__ del Duelo: 10_

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: 10_

_Encantamientos: 10_

_Herbologia: 9,3_

_Historia de la Magia: 9,3_

_Pociones: 10_

_Transformaciones: 10_

_Muchas felicitaciones por sus logros._

_Profesora Virginia Weasley___

_Subdirectora Asistente___

_Jefa de la casa Gryffindor___

**_Daniel Lazarus Malfoy___**

_Segundo año, _

_Gryffindor _

_Estimado señor Daniel Lazarus Malfoy:  _

_Como Jefa de su casa, Gryffindor, tengo el orgullo de informarle que ha sacado un promedio de 9,9; clasificado como **nota máxima en sus exámenes. Con esta calificación tiene aprobada la promoción a su tercer año, para seguir ampliando sus conocimientos en Hogwarts. __**_

_Astronomía: 9,2_

_Club__ del Duelo: 10_

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: 10_

_Encantamientos: 10_

_Herbologia: 10_

_Historia de la Magia: 10_

_Pociones: 10_

_Transformaciones: 10_

_Muchas felicitaciones por sus logros._

_Profesora Virginia Weasley___

_Subdirectora Asistente___

_Jefa de la casa Gryffindor___

**_Federic Joseph Esdara___**

_Segundo año, _

_Slytherin _

_Estimado señor Federic Joseph Esdara:  _

_Como ex Jefe de su casa, Slytherin, tengo el orgullo de informarle que ha sacado un promedio de 6,5; clasificado como **meticulosamente satisfactorio en sus exámenes. Con esta calificación tiene aprobada la promoción a su tercer año, para seguir ampliando sus conocimientos en Hogwarts. **___

_Astronomía: 5_

_Club__ del Duelo: 8_

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: 6_

_Encantamientos: 8_

_Herbologia: 2,5_

_Historia de la Magia: 4_

_Pociones: 9_

_Transformaciones: 7_

_Muchas felicitaciones por sus logros._

_Profesor Severus Snape___

_Director_

_Ex Jefe de la casa Slytherin___

(N/A: La siguiente escena está lustrada con expresiones, ya que… Resultaba mucho más divertido y explicativo que con palabras xD)

- ¡Tengo 9.6! ^_______^ - Jo.

- O.o ¡Yo tengo 9.9! – Dan. 

- O_________O – James. – Yo tengo 9.6 también… 

- O_________O – Jo. 

- O_________O – Dan. 

- ^_________^ - James. 

- x_________x – Jo. 

- *_________* - Dan. 

- ¿Y tú, Fed? O___o – James.

- O___o Casi repruebo T____T – Federic. 

- Aunque sea no lo hiciste. ^_________^ - Dan. 

- Mejor cállate, Dan… ¬______¬ - Jo, James y Fed. 

- T______T – Dan. 


	14. Capítulo 22 Verano Alocado: Cambios Pro...

Guía de expresiones para principiantes: (tenía que incluirlo por si las moscas.. xD)

- ^_______^ : Felicidad, inocencia o burla.

- T_______T : Sollozo, derrotado o herido. 

- O_______O: Sorpresa. 

- O___o (O.o): Aturdimiento. 

- ¬________¬ : Decepcionado, resignado, fastidiado o suspiro. 

- n_____n : Felicidad, inocencia o burla. 

- ______ : Mareado, frustrado…  

- xD : Risas. 

Parte 2 – Segundo año

Capitulo 22 - Verano alocado: Cambios profundos y sueños ocurrentes 

- No me lo puedo creer… - Murmuró Ron mientras caminaba junto Draco y Harry rápidamente por los pasillos de San Mungo. – Es increíble… 

- ¿Cómo pudo haber empeorado tanto en dos horas? – Cuestionó Draco, no muy lejos de alcanzar el grado de la incredulidad de Ronald. 

- Ya, tranquilos. Nos han mandado para que custodiemos que nadie entre en la habitación y para calmar a la prensa… Deben estar todos allí. – Murmuró Harry en una posible fase de mal humor. 

- No deberían habernos mandado a nosotros aquí. Deberían haber mandado a otras personas de otros departamentos. Miren si por casualidad del mundo, ahora acontece un ataque de mortífagos en Inglaterra… ¿Dónde está Potter, uno de los jefes del departamento? ¿Y Weasley, la estrategia? ¿Malfoy, el líder del grupo B? 

- Los del MM son todos unos idiotas sin remedio… ¬_______¬ 

- ¿Recién te das cuenta, Ron? – Bromearon levemente Draco y Harry, pero automáticamente la risa fue ahogada. 

- Ya, veamos el lado positivo… - Pidió Harry frustradamente. Draco y Ron se miraron pensativamente, para terminar suspirando. 

- Inexistente. – Dijeron a coro. Y no pudieron menos que blasfemar al subministro cuando la prensa se les echó encima al llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación del Ministro. 

- ¿Se encuentra bien el ministro, señor Potter? ¿Puede comunicarnos cuál es el estado actual del ministro? 

- ¿Cómo ha reaccionado el Ministerio de la Magia ante la situación del Ministro, señor Malfoy? – Draco se quedó mirando pasmado al periodista que le había preguntado aquello, tragando saliva. No se encontraba del todo buen visto en el MM en esos momentos como para hacer comentarios al respecto. 

- ¿Piensan pedir elecciones inmediatas para la candidatura a nuevo ministro, luego de esta inesperada recaída, señor Weasley? – Ron hizo una mueca de desdén y retrocedió involuntariamente al percibir como todos los periodistas los estaban acorralando. 

- Ya basta. – Dijo Harry lo suficientemente potente para que todos los periodistas voltearan su atención hacia él. Ron se enderezó e intercambió miradas de advertencia con Draco. – Nosotros sólo hemos venido aquí a hacer nuestro trabajo, no para contestar preguntas, señores. Esto es un _hospital_, en todo sentido de la palabra_._ Así que se van de aquí o me van dando sus nombres y del periódico para el cuál trabajan, para hacer un par de denuncias... – En cuestión de instantes, y con murmullos reprobatorios, los periodistas se fueron distanciando, en dirección a la salida. 

- Volverán. – Murmuró Draco observándolos de reojo. 

- Obviamente. Pero podremos manejar mejor la situación, estando adentro de la habitación del ministro y viendo con nuestros propios ojos la realidad, para ofrecer mínimas respuestas. Yo no estoy dispuesto a tener a todo el MM en contra, sólo por una absurda e injustificada declaración a la prensa. Ya he tenido suficientes problemas con lo de Parkinson, así que adentro. – Harry abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación, notándose en sus facciones que el malhumor iba empeorando. 

Habiendo estado ya antes en San Mungo, no se sorprendieron de lo blanco que era todo ni de la tranquilidad que parecía reinar allí adentro, a pesar de cualquier mal que invadiera la habitación. Percy estaba recostado en una cama, la única de la habitación, inconsciente. A su lado, un doctor y una enfermera se encontraban controlando la situación y sacando opiniones sobre la salud del ministro. Del otro lado de la sala, estaba uno de los secretarios de Percy, un consejero del ministerio y el jefe del departamento de Salud Mágica. Este trío saludó cordialmente a los recién llegados. El jefe del departamento se puso de pie y se acercó velozmente a ellos. 

- El ministro se encuentra en una situación muy delicada. – Informó, con voz seca. – Mi consejo sería que alguno de ustedes volviese al MM y pidiera urgentemente elecciones… 

- AH, eso sí que no. – Negó Ron frunciendo el entrecejo. – Si nos han hecho venir aquí, _yo_ no pienso volver. No cambiará nada si piden ahora las elecciones a que si las piden mañana. 

- Creo que tiene razón, señor Weasley. – Corroboró el secretario de Percy, con su rostro serio y demacrado a pesar de no ser demasiado mayor de edad. – Además sería demasiado apurado pedir ya las elecciones, el ministro todavía puede mejorar… 

- No. – Rechazó Harry tercamente. – Le hemos estado esperando durante un mes entero, desde su accidente. No ha sufrido mejoras (ni siquiera ha estado consciente desde hace dos semanas), sí decaídas de salud. Ahora, se encuentra en un riego máximo de fallecimiento. Hay que pedir elecciones, lo más pronto posible. 

- No entiendo como un accidente pudo haber hecho _esto_… - Murmuró pesadamente el consejero, un hombre de edad mayor.

- Percy Weasley no es inmortal, señor Epoch. – Replicó Harry con altivez. – Es humano, los accidentes pasan, la muerte es natural en el ciclo de la vida. 

- Aunque todavía tenemos la esperanza de que sobreviva. – Agregó Draco con nerviosismo, a la vez que le dirigía una mirada de precaución a Harry, viendo las expresiones de los rostros del consejero, el secretario y el jefe del departamento de salud ante la frase del auror. Potter se resignó, cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en una de las sillas cercanas. 

- Dentro de dos horas tendremos que estar en King's Cross. – Anunció Ron a Draco y a Harry, observando su reloj de muñeca, sobre todo para cambiar de tema. – Me pregunto si todo ha ido bien en Hogwarts. 

- Según las cartas que nos han enviado los muchachos, anduvo todo normal. – Aseguró Draco, sentándose al lado de Harry cansadamente. 

- Yo ya quiero saber las calificaciones de Jo. – Fanfarroneó Ron orgullosamente en broma. Draco sonrió malévolamente, ante la idea que surcó por su mente. 

- ¿Qué te aparece si apostamos por las calificaciones de nuestros hijos? – Sugirió Malfoy, sonriéndole también a Harry. 

- Paso. ¬__¬ - Respondió Harry fatigadamente. – Todavía tengo que pagar la Visa saturada, como para tener deudas con ustedes ¬___¬

- Uh, qué pena, Harry. Yo acepto. n___n - Dijo Ron, con sus ojos celestes brillando especialmente.

- Diez mil gallones a que Dan ha superado a Jo en las calificaciones. – Apostó Draco sonriendo. 

- ¡Acepto! – Exclamó Ron, avecinando la victoria. 

- Ustedes están locos… - Murmuró Harry, sintiéndose perdido entre personas incoherentes. 

- Y orgullosos de serlo. ^______^ - Suspiro resignado de Potter. 

- Ejem. Volviendo al tema de importancia… - Dijo el jefe del departamento de salud, interrumpiendo la conversación ligeramente infantil. – Acabo de hablar con el doctor… - El trío de aurores observó expectante sus palabras. – Le quedan cinco horas de vida como máximo a Percy. 

***

- ¡Yeah! ¡Welcome, vacaciones de verano! – Chilló felizmente Daniel cuando el Expreso de Hogwarts se detuvo en King's Cross. – Merecidas vacaciones n__n

- No me hables de merecimientos… - Murmuró Joanne, harta de las fanfarroneadas de Malfoy. 

- Ni me hablas a mí de vacaciones. – Se quejó Federic. – Tendré que pasar todo el verano estudiando para ir a fines de agosto a rendir un examen de cada materia que desaprobé… Sino las apruebo, me las llevo previas a tercero. T__T

- Eso es tu culpa, por no estudiar como corresponde, Bro. – Se burló Daniel, mientras bajaba su baúl graciosamente, con un excelente buen humor. 

- Cállate, que me has pegado bajo. ¬___¬ 

- Vamos, Fed, arriba el ánimo. Aunque sea, no la tendrás a Jo detrás de ti para que estudies. – Le guiñó un ojo James socarronamente. Joanne soltó una exclamación indignada y se dispuso a perseguir a James por todo el compartimiento, mientras el Gryffindor reía a carcajadas.

- Sis, Bro, vayámonos apurando. – Sugirió Dan, observando por la ventanilla a la fila de padres que aguardaban a sus hijos. La gran mayoría ya había bajado del tren.  

- Bueno, Fed, que pases un buen verano. – Le deseó James, deteniéndose en seco frente a él. – Te enviaremos muchas lechuzas.

- Gracias. *___* 

- No hay de qué. – Contestó James burlonamente, mientras bajaba su baúl y el de Joanne, la cual en ese momento se encontraba recogiendo los libros que habían estado leyendo en la última fase del viaje. 

- Nos vemos dentro de unos meses. – Se despidió finalmente Fed, retirándose del compartimiento. Dan lucía una elegante sonrisa pícara en su rostro al ver a sus dos amigos trabajando para dejar todo en orden. 

- ¿Nos podemos ir ya? – Les apuró, riendo luego ante las miradas asesinas que le dirigieron. 

- Pero si nuestros padres todavía no habrán llegado. – Supuso Joanne, frunciendo el entrecejo. – Nos avisaron que llegarían con retraso… 

- Igualmente, quiero tomar un poco de aire fresco. Hace calor, Jo… 

- Está bien… - Y salieron con los tres baúles finalmente al andén. Era increíble como en pocos minutos, la mayoría de las personas habían desaparecido, quedando solo unos escasos grupos de chicos, en comparación a la multitud que habían sido instantes antes. Como bien supuso Jo, sus padres todavía no habían llegado. 

- Este verano será espectacular. – Los ojos de Dan brillaban peligrosamente. 

- Ni que lo dudes. – Rieron a coro Joanne y James. 

- Hablando de cosas espectaculares – dijo sarcásticamente James. - ¿Dónde diablos está mi hermana? 

- Allá viene, con Helena. – Señaló Joanne con la cabeza. James miró en la dirección que le indicaba su amiga y vio a su hermana, junto a su mejor amiga, riéndose de algo esencialmente gracioso, dirigiéndose hasta donde estaban ellos. 

- Tendré que soportar a esa enana todo el verano en mi casa T__T – Se quejó James, refiriéndose a Helena. 

- Oye, _Bro_, estaremos nosotros para hacer de tu verano una fiesta. – Le recordó Dan, guiñándole un ojo a su amigo. 

- Dan, ¿podrías dejar de decir esas expresiones tan… tan…?

- ¿Modernas? No, están a la moda y me gustan, _Sis_. ^___^ 

- Vamos, Bro, tranquilízate un poco. – Le siguió el juego irónicamente Joanne. 

- ¡Muy bien, Sis! ¡Acabas de expandir tu vocabulario culto al moderno! 

- Eres un caso perdido ¬__¬ 

- No, Sis, yo soy cool. ^__^

- Sí, lo que tú digas, Bro. ¬___¬

- ¡Hola, chicos! – Saludó alegremente Lilian junto con Helena, la cual se hallaba ahora algo cohibida. 

- Hola, Sis. – Les saludó pícaramente Daniel. Jo le lanzó una mirada asesina, antes de devolver el saludo a las Slytherin. 

- Así que nuestros padres se han vuelto a retrasar… - Notó Lizzie, observando las pocas personas que quedaban en el andén. 

- ¿Por qué no salimos a la zona muggle? – Sugirió Helena tímidamente. 

- Porque los Muggles se preguntarían que hacen jóvenes tan jóvenes solos por King's Cross. El policía se nos acercaría y estaríamos en problemas, Sis. – Contestó Dan a la sugerencia, con una sonrisa. Al parecer, nada le haría perder su humor.

- ¿Sis? – Preguntó Helena, sin comprender. 

- Sis = Sister. – Contestó Joanne suspirando. – Es una expresión utilizada entre adolescentes… Entre amigos, generalmente. 

- Ah, ahí salió Sis-Teórica. – Se burló Dan.

- Y ahí salió Bro-Idiot. – Le devolvió Joanne. Se miraron fijamente, en puro desafío. 

- Y ahí van de nuevo. ¬___¬ - Suspiró James cansadamente. Jo y Dan siguieron discutiendo un rato más, hasta que finalmente los adultos hicieron su aparición, aunque veinte minutos después (Lil y Helena se habían sentado en el suelo y se habían puesto a jugar al ajedrez, mientras James caminaba por el andén, silbando y admirando su alrededor.)

Ciertamente, cualquiera que viera en ese momento a los cinco adultos diría que venían de una interminable guerra, en la que habían sobrevivido de puro milagro. Lil y Herm estaban con ropas Muggles, pero se notaba en sus apariencias que estaban desconcertadas y no habían pretendido estar en King's Cross. Ron tenía el rostro enrojecido, y al igual que Draco, la túnica estaba totalmente fuera de su lugar. Por otra parte, Harry lucía una expresión de "hoy no es mi día ni lo será jamás", su rostro indiferente y malhumorado. Sus cabellos estaban más alborotados que de costumbre y parecía tener ojeras, lo que le daba un aspecto de zombi. 

Lizzie y Helena guardaron el juego de ajedrez rápidamente, sin que Herm ni Lilian llegaran a decirles nada. James dejó de pasear, mirando atentamente a su padre, como si fuera la primera vez que lo tenía enfrente. Daniel y Joanne se quedaron de piedra, olvidando por un momento la discusión, y contemplando los rostros consternados y serios de los adultos. 

- ¿Buen viaje, chicos? – Preguntó Hermione con una frágil sonrisa en su rostro. 

- ¡Sí! – Exclamó Dan inmediatamente, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. 

- No ¬__¬ - Contestaron al mismo tiempo Jo y James, haciéndole burla a Dan. 

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Lizzie, interesada, alzando las cejas.

- Porque éste – Jo señaló a Dan como si fuera una bacteria indeseable. – se la pasó pavoneándose y haciendo bromas realmente _estúpidas_… 

- Tú porque eres una envidiosa, Sis. – Le replicó Dan, sonriendo malvadamente. – Tú te pavoneabas el año pasado, a mí me toca ahora… 

- ¿Y yo qué? ¿Cuándo es mi turno? T___T – Preguntó James. 

- Cállate. – Le ordenaron Jo y Dan al mismo tiempo, mirándose como los peores enemigos. 

- T___T 

- ¿Y por qué te pavoneabas, Dan? – Preguntó Draco sonriendo. 

- ¡A qué no adivinas, papá! ^_________^ 

- No, sino no te lo preguntaría ¬___¬ - Le murmuró fastidiada Joanne. 

- ¡Saqué el mejor promedio de segundo año! ^__________^ 

Reacciones: Lilian y Ron miraron a Joanne boquiabiertos, mientras ésta se escondía detrás de James, ruborizada. Herm sonreía ampliamente, siendo la primera en felicitar a Daniel. Harry miraba todo con curiosidad (parecía no estar realmente en King's Cross), con una ceja ligeramente elevada en dirección a James. Draco abrazó a su hijo inmediatamente, casi llorando de la felicidad. Helena y Lilian rieron a carcajadas, observando a James y a Jo, e intercambiando sonrisas pícaras. 

- No puede ser T____T – Murmuró derrotado Ron, con un tono de incredulidad y observando a su hija acusadoramente. 

- ¿Qué no puede ser, papá? – Preguntó amargada y titubeante Jo, no habiéndose esperado tal reacción de su padre, aún escondiéndose detrás de James. Al fin y al cabo, tener el segundo promedio más alto era algo también, ¿no? 

- ¿Cómo dejaste que éste – señaló a Daniel de la misma forma que había hecho Joanne anteriormente, en señal de recelo. – te ganara en calificaciones? T__T 

- Yo no lo dejé, papá T___T 

- Ahora le debo a Draco 10000 gallones. Confié en ti, hija mía, y me has decepcionado… T_______T

- O_____O – Lilian, Herm, Harry, Joanne, James, Lizzie y Helena. 

- ^_______^ - Dan y Draco. 

- ¿10000 gallones? – Murmuró horrorizada Lilian, mirando a su marido incrédula.

- Lamentablemente T____T – Contestó Ron. – Harry, ¿POR QUÉ NO ME PREVENISTE DE MI LOCURA?

- Claro, ahora yo tengo la culpa ¬___¬ 

- Querido… ¿y de dónde sacarás 10000 gallones? – Preguntó Lilian temblorosa. 

- De la Visa, la salvadora. ^____^

- Ermmm… Y si te dijera que la he saturado, ¿qué me dirías?

- No… T___T Harry, tenemos que fundar un club social… "Maridos con esposas que son compradoras compulsivas que saturan la Visa"

- No, infundará más gasto que si no hiciésemos nada. – Replicó Harry pensativamente. – Además, ellas terminarán haciendo un club social de esposos-apostadores compulsivos. No nos conviene… 

- Ejem. Discúlpenme que interrumpa la conversación – Intervino Lizzie educadamente, cohibida. – Pero tengo hambre T___T Quiero ir a casa ¬___¬

***

Lilian rió exageradamente, burlándose del aspecto de su mejor amiga. Helena se encontraba totalmente roja por la timidez y hasta capaz la vergüenza. No estaba acostumbrada a las cenas familiares _tan_ grandes, ni tampoco a estar en cenas familiares _ajenas_. Pero Lilian le había dicho una y otra vez que no importaba, que no se avergonzara, que era simplemente su familia y no sucedería _nada_ ignominioso. 

James miró curioso en dirección a las Slytherin, con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. Lizzie conectó miradas con su hermano y su estómago se sacudió tembloroso al captar la astucia y la maldad en el brillo verdoso de los ojos de su hermano. Estaban planeando _algo._

James desconectó sus ojos de los de Lilian, volteándose a ver a Dan y murmurándole algo en el oído de éste, sus ojos sospechosamente dirigiéndose por instantes hacia las dos Slytherin. Dan sonrió comprensivamente durante un momento y se inclinó en dirección a Jo, para repetirle lo que le había hecho James. La pelirroja les miró reprobadamente durante un instante, pero luego pareció aceptar. El trío de Gryffindor unió miradas de entendimiento triple.  

Unos minutos después, la silenciosa conversación fue suspendida por la presencia de Tiffany, la prima de Joanne. Lucía preciosa, en esta ocasión con una túnica de gala más discreta y repelente, como si no deseara llamar la atención. Sus cabellos estaban recogidos prolijamente con una elegante coleta, que dejaba algunos mechones de cabello sueltos, que le daba un aire de hermosura y distinción. Sus ojos celestes resaltaban por el toque de maquillaje que llevaba. 

- ¿Qué tal el año en Hogwarts? – Preguntó alegremente, sentándose al lado de James y observándolo atentamente, con una sonrisa particular en su rostro. 

- ¡Excelente! – Chilló Dan al ver que James miraba a Tiffany de reojo de una forma suspicaz y odiosa. – El mejor curso que he tenido en mi vida. ^___^ 

- Es el segundo que tienes, Daniel, no seas jactancioso. – Reprobó Joanne enojada. 

- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Tiffany motivadamente. 

- Nada sobrenatural. – Contestó inmediatamente Joanne, exasperada. 

- Ja. Salvo que te he superado en calificaciones… - Replicó Dan intensificando su mirada hacia Jo. 

- ¡No es nada sobrenatural! – Joanne se levantó de su asiento, sobrepasada del enojo y la impaciencia. Sus ojos celestes perforaban a Daniel con furia. - ¡No soy perfecta! ¿Sabías o te acabas de enterar que soy humana? 

- Me acabo de enterar. – Le burló Dan, sin entender específicamente que Joanne ya no tomaba nada en broma en ese estado. 

- ¡Bien por ti! No soy una rata de biblioteca, ¿sabes? ¡Mi finalidad en este mundo no es comerme los libros ni sabérmelos de memoria! ¿De qué me sirve sacar todo diez, si luego en la vida no soy nada?

- Jo, tranquila… - Murmuró James, observándola con el entrecejo fruncido y ligeramente preocupado por el desconsuelo y alteración de su mejor amiga. – Nadie aquí te está juzgando por tu intelectualidad ni por tu vida… - Sonrió levemente, dispuesto a hacer una broma para distraer a Joanne. – Piensa que es el primer logro de Dan en su vida… No ha hecho nada más gratificante… Pobre, no lo puede creer todavía… - Joanne suspiró frustradamente y asintió en dirección a James, volviéndose a sentar lentamente, respirando profundamente. Tiffany le observaba entre curiosa y divertida. 

- ¿Tan grave es que te haya pasado en calificaciones? 

- No, lo más grave es que todos me crean perfecta y una sabelotodo. Me _fastidia_. 

- No globalices. – Indicó James mirándola alegremente. – Yo no te creo perfecta ni sabelotodo. 

- ¿Ah, no? – Sonrió Joanne, sabiendo que era el comienzo de una broma de su amigo. 

- No. No sabes todo. 

- ¿Qué es lo que no sé? – James alzó las cejas curiosamente y sonrió inocentemente, mirándola significativamente como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Sus ojos destellaban pícaramente. Joanne pestañó varias veces pasmada antes de captar la idea de James y ruborizarse vigorosamente. 

- Eres un pervertido, James. – Exclamó indignadamente. 

- No, tú lo eres. Oye que yo no he dicho nada, no es mi culpa que tu mente malinterprete mal las cosas. ^__^

- Maldito. ¬____¬

***

- ¿Y quién será el padrino, Remus? – Preguntó Sirius, sonriendo lujosamente. Remus se movió nervioso en su asiento y miró a Sirius embarazadamente.

- No sé todavía, Padfoot. – Dijo sinceramente Remus. – Aunque… 

- ¡Yo *tengo* que ser! – Reclamó Sirius golpeando la mesa, fingiendo una inexistente furia. – Fui, soy y seré tu mejor amigo, ¿y no seré el padrino de tu boda? T___T

- ¿O sea, que fuiste mi amigo todos estos años, sólo para ser el padrino de mi boda? ¬___¬ 

- Sí, Moony. ¿Sabes que te quiero mucho? ^___^

- ¿Ahora eres homosexual, Sirius? – Se burló Draco riéndose a carcajadas. Ron y Harry rieron también, algo más reservados que Draco. 

- ¡Oye! Que yo quiero más a mi Bella, que a este… ¡a este degenerado!

- Mira quien habla… 

- Sirius Black. ¿Algún problema? 

- Mmm. – Dudó Remus infantilmente, mirando a Sirius analíticamente. – Ninguno. Pero ahora me has hecho dudar que seas el padrino… 

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque podrías ir en el lugar de la novia. – Contestó lógicamente Draco, que todavía no paraba de reírse. 

- Ejem… No, capaz sea Nym la que decida quién será el padrino. 

- Si le preguntas a ella, seguro dirá que Severus es mucho más responsable y elegante que yo para ese puesto. – Se quejó Sirius ofendido por la poca confianza de su amigo en él.

- ¿Hay algún problema en que yo sea el padrino, Black? – Amenazó una voz detrás de ellos. Al voltearse, contemplaron a un Severus Snape sonriendo maliciosamente, mostrando sus dientes perversamente, en una pose arrogante. 

- Sí. 

- ¿Cuál?

- Yo *quiero y *debo* ser el padrino, no tú, Snivellus. T___T

***

- Capaz este color quede mejor con la palidez de tu rostro, Helena. – Comentó Tiffany tendiéndole a la susodicha un lápiz labial. Ella lo agarró y lo examinó frunciendo el entrecejo, y se lo devolvió a Weasley. 

- No me gusta como ese color disminuye la importancia del brillo de mis ojos. 

- ¿Y que te parece de uno que combine con el color de tus ojos? – Sugirió Lizzie curiosamente. 

- Claro… Gris… - Dijo Helena expresando su insatisfacción por el color de sus ojos. – Ojala tuviera ojos como los tuyos, Lizzie. O como los de Tiffany… Pero no, tenía que tener justamente grises… 

- Capaz si profundizaras el color rojizo de sus labios no quedarían tan mal… - Debatió Tiffany observándola atentamente. 

- O en todo caso, hay encantamientos especiales que sirven para cambiar el color de los ojos. Son algo peligrosos (deben ser hechos por un especialista) pero si lo que detestas son tus ojos… - Opinó Lilian.

Joanne suspiró cansadamente por tercera vez en quince minutos. No entendía como podían gastar tantos pensamientos y energía en toda esa cuestión de maquillaje. No es que no le gustara la idea de lucir bella, pero odiaba cuando se ponían quisquillosas con el tema. Ella solía tener un color predilecto y no se movía de ese. En su tiempo libre, a veces trataba de encontrar otros colores que le gustasen, pero… Estaba tan acostumbrada al suyo… 

Así que le aburría y detestaba la sola idea de cambiar el físico tan absolutamente como estaba planteando Lilian. Los ojos grises no eran peores que los negros. Es más, eran doblemente especiales, pues no mucha gente tenía ese color tan extraño como el de Helena. Precisamente por eso, Joanne se levantó y decidió buscar otro lugar donde pasar la noche… Capaz habría alguna conversación interesante. 

Su padre, Harry, Draco, Sirius, Remus y Snape no estaban muy lejos de allí, pero el tema que discutían no le interesaba realmente. Saber quien sería el padrino de la boda de Remus con Nymphadora Tonks y toda la discusión no le apetecía. Divisó a James y a Dan en la otra punta, comiendo dulces como infantes. Sonrió alegremente y caminó hacia ellos, sentándose junto a James. 

- ¿Qué hacen, chicos?

- ¿Quieres una rana de chocolate? – Sonrió Dan tendiéndole una. Su amigo tenía los labios cubiertos de chocolate y no pudo menos que reírse antes de aceptar. 

- Gracias. 

- Te sugiero no comer las grajeas que quedan… Sospechamos que son las peores… - Le aconsejó James, señalando la caja que tenía enfrente, la cual tenía unas siete grajeas de colores oscuros.    

- ¿Lo único que han hecho es comer dulces? ¬___¬ 

- No nos hemos comido todo nosotros… Dennis se ha comido bastantes, me ha tirado ranas de chocolate a la cara y… - Comenzó a excusarse Daniel. 

- No acuses al pobre de Dennis de tu culpa, Dan. – Le regañó Jo. 

- Pero es *tan* parecido a su padre T___T Sólo porque le he dicho que no le daría grajeas se puso a maldecidme… Y ya sabes como son los niños a su edad… La magia les brota naturalmente… 

Dennis era nada más ni nada menos que el hijo de Sirius y Arabella. Tenía siete años, el cabello idéntico al de su padre y aquellos lujosos ojos azulinos honestos. Era tan bromista e imprevisto como su padre: se diría que era la viva imagen de Black-padre en su niñez. Y le había cobrado manía desde un principio a Dan, lo que era un misterio para todo el mundo. 

- Genial. – Dijo Joanne, evidentemente sin hacerle caso a Malfoy. – Iré a ver si mamá y tía Mione necesitan ayuda. Con ustedes lo único que conseguiré es subir de peso. 

- Nosotros también te queremos y deseamos tu compañía, Joanne. – Dijo sarcásticamente Dan. Jo le sacó la lengua antes de irse y le sonrió a James ampliamente. 

Distinguió a Mione no tremendamente lejos de su localización actual y se dirigió con una extensa sonrisa de bienestar en su rostro, mientras curioseaba las temáticas de las diferentes conversaciones mientras pasaba. La mayoría conversaba del futuro casamiento de Tonks y Lupin (la forma tan romántica en la que Remus le pidió matrimonio o sospechas de la justificación del casamiento o de anécdotas sobre la parejas, cosas así.) Otros de un tema preocupante: la salud del Ministro. Tuvo que admitir que esta vez había un nivel más acrecentado de personas en aquella cena "familiar." Aunque el término "familiar" también solía aplicarse a miembros de la Orden y allegados. O sea… 

- ¿Divirtiéndote, Jo? – Preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa cálida.

- Por supuesto, tía Mione. – Sonrió pensando que tal vez no se estaba divirtiendo tanto como suponía. – Estoy buscando a mi mamá, ¿la has visto?

- Hace un segundo estaba por aquí… - Contestó Mione pensativamente, examinando rápidamente la sala con la mirada. – Allá viene. – Era verdad, Lilian caminaba hacia ellas directamente. 

- ¡Ma! – Saludó enérgicamente Joanne, abrazándola en un involuntario estímulo de cariño. Desde que había llegado a Londres, no había tenido un encuentro _directo_ con su madre. - ¿Cómo estás? – Lily por un instante pareció extrañarse por la reacción de su hija, pero luego sonrió de la misma forma que Mione: maternalmente. Besó la frente despejada de Jo levemente. 

- Muy bien, Jo. ¿Tú? ¿Qué tal fueron los exámenes? – A pesar de ya saber el promedio, Lilian no se preocupaba tanto como Ronald por el resultado, sino por el proceso. 

- No _tan_ difíciles como yo había supuesto. – Declaró Joanne con un dejo de decepción. 

- ¿Qué materias optativas eligieron? – Cuestionó Hermione. 

- Estudios Muggles – Comenzó Jo lenta y pensativamente. Lilian intercambió una mirada estupefacta con Herm. – Creemos que la sociedad actual necesita tener conocimientos bien establecidos con relación a los Muggles. – Justificó la elección de dichosa materia. Herm y Lilian aprobaron la decisión, asintiendo.  

- Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. – Continuó la joven pelirroja. – Es entretenido, además… Es una buena rama natural para estudiar en el colegio. – Esta justificación fue algo más dubitativa, pues no pensaba contarles realmente a Lilian y a Herm por qué la había elegido. 

- Y finalmente, Adivinación. – Sonrió inocentemente a ver las caras estupefactas de ambas madres. – No nos gustaba la idea de estudiar Ruinas ni tampoco Aritmancia, pues ninguna de las dos sirven realmente… Aunque Adivinación… Pero los chicos la querían, y eran dos contra uno… Así que… Mamá, ¿ya se sabe el sexo del bebé? – Sonrió buscando cambiar de tema. 

- No, a fines de este mes lo sabremos. – Sonrió Lilian encantadoramente. 

***

Un silencio tenso e incómodo invadió la habitación que anteriormente había tenido un aire profundamente alegre y desinteresado. El trío de Gryffindor intercambió ceñudas miradas, mientras que Lizzie y Helena perdían su sonrisa jovial. Tiffany simplemente permaneció seria y concentrada. En cambio, entre los adultos, había un claro aire de consternación y amargura. ¿Por qué? Porque acababa de aparecer Stephen Barker a través de los polvos Flu, en la chimenea del salón de los Potter. Y sólo iba a parecer un miembro del ministerio para interrumpir la fiesta, en un caso extremo de emergencia. Y eso parecía ser realmente una emergencia. 

Harry, Draco y Ronald se acercaron a Barker casi inmediatamente e intercambiaron unas sencillas palabras que bastaron para que en el trío de aurores surgieran diferentes reacciones: Ron hizo una mueca profunda, Draco emitió una exclamación exasperada y Harry soltó un simple suspiro de frustración y malestar. 

Barker se volteó y desapareció nuevamente por la chimenea, Ron caminó hacia Lilian y Hermione y les comunicó en susurros lo que había sucedido. Draco mantenía con Harry una grave conversación que concluyó minutos después, permitiéndole a Harry tomar un poco de polvos Flu y retirarse del salón. 

La cena familiar había concluido. 

***

- ¿Qué creen que haya pasado? – Preguntó Lizzie sentándose sobre su cama y mirando a Joanne y a Helena. Las tres lucían sombrías miradas. En cuanto todos los adultos se retiraron, Mione mandó a las tres chicas y a los dos chicos a acostarse, cada uno en la correspondiente habitación. (Dan y James en la de este último y las chicas en la de Lilian.)

- O algún ataque (espero que no) o algo le ha pasado al Ministro. – Opinó Joanne. Todavía no se habían sacado la ropa de la cena a pesar que ya había pasado una hora de aquello. 

- De haber sido un ataque, la mayoría de las personas de la Orden hubieran salido desfiladas hacia el foco del ataque, ¿no les parece? – Replicó Helena. Las otras dos asintieron. 

- Entonces, sólo nos queda una posibilidad. – Concluyó Lizzie lúgubremente. 

***

- Quieto, Dan. – Sugirió en un susurro James, mientras intentaba que la puerta no expresase ningún gemido. – Salvo que quieras que mi madre se despierte… 

- Es que nunca había paseado por esta zona de tu casa de noche, James. Es _fantástico._

- Es solamente el pasillo que conduce al cuarto de mi hermana, Dan. Sólo eso. 

Abrió la puerta sigilosamente y observó atentamente entre las sombras en completo silencio para advertir si había algún movimiento. Permaneció con los oídos alertas a cualquier sonido de movimiento externo (refiriéndose a la habitación de sus padres) o interno (la habitación de su hermana.) Al no percibir nada, ingresó de puntillas, tratando de identificar en cual de las tres camas estaba Joanne. Sabía en cual definitivamente no estaba, pero todavía tenía la posibilidad de encontrarse con la cama de Helena. ¿Cuál podría ser el daño de equivocarse?

Posiblemente, si te estás preguntando esto, no tienes idea del problema que un muchacho entre en la habitación de tres muchachas, las cuales se encontraba secretamente dormidas. 

Pero James sí lo sabía, y no estaba dispuesto a cometer ningún error. Sacó la varita, murmuró el encantamiento lumus y luego se apresuró velozmente a obstaculizar la luminosidad de su varita, permitiendo solamente que un pequeño rayito de luz alumbrase una de las camas. Agradeció su buena suerte. Joanne fallecía en esa cama, dormitando tranquilamente. 

- **_Nox._**

Caminó hacia aquella cama y se inclinó pausadamente de rodillas al lado de ésta. Los cabellos de Jo estaban dispersos curiosamente por toda la almohada. James no pudo menos que sonreír encantadoramente al ver la placidez del rostro de su mejor amiga en sueños. Tuvo que sacudirse para volver a la realidad y entender que no era hora de que él también se pusiera a ilusionar. 

Posó una de sus manos en el hombro de su amiga y lo sacudió suavemente. _No seas idiota, James, Jo no tiene un sueño ligero. Así no se levantará más._ Le pellizcó tímidamente una de sus mejillas. A continuación, uno de los peores sustos de su vida aconteció. 

Joanne se levantó rápidamente, sentándose cómodamente y le sonrió ampliamente. James cayó hacia atrás del asombro y el susto que le dio la reacción tan repentina, colocándose una mano sobre el techo y sintiendo como el corazón le latía a mil por hora. 

- Así que vagando por los pasillos e irrumpiendo en la habitación de tres damiselas… No lo esperaba de usted, señor Potter. – Se burló en un susurro Joanne, mientras salía de la cama y se colocaba unos sencillos zapatos. Ayudó a incorporarse a su amigo. 

- ¿Sabías que vendríamos?

- Obviamente. Como si no fueras mi mejor amigo… 

- No entiendo por que aceptaste cursas adivinación si lo haces sumamente bien. 

- Yo no tengo un don adivinatorio, James. Soy tu amiga desde hace más de doce años… Y sino es por eso, poseo mi intuición femenina… Mi sexto sentido, como lo llaman ahora.

- Bueno, doña Weasley, vamos a mi habitación rápido antes de que el sexto sentido de mi madre nos descubra. 

***

- Mi padre consiguió un libro sobre animagos. – Anunció James mostrándoselos a Jo y a Dan, ambos sentados sobre su cama, mientras él estaba enfrente del escritorio, no muy lejos. Dan y James llevaban puestas unas simples blusas y shorts de verano, mientras Jo vestía una simple, aunque atractiva prenda para dormir que le cubría el tronco y caía suelta hasta una altura variable de las piernas, un camisón de un color celeste pálido.

- ¿Dice cómo saber cuál es nuestro animal destinado? – Preguntó Joanne, mirando a James atentamente. 

- Mi padre me lo dio hace un par de horas. No he tenido tiempo para leerlo. Aunque con Dan lo hemos estado mirando y es simplemente increíble. Tiene un montón de consejos e indicaciones… 

- Déjenme leer un poco. – Pidió Joanne, consultando el índice y dirigiéndose a una selecta página. Luego de quince minutos de concentrada lectura, en la cual James aprovechó para acomodar un poco su habitación y Dan para descansar mirando el techo, Joanne soltó un breve discurso. 

- Tenemos que hacer una pócima, la cual los ingredientes y procedimientos aparecen aquí. – Jo señaló un párrafo extenso en el libro. – Esta pócima activará nuestra forma animaga… Las diferentes formas para que reconozcamos nuestra forma son a través de sueños, apariciones, alucinaciones o intuiciones inesperadas. Generalmente, las dos primeras. Si no nos sentimos cómodos con nuestra forma animaga, podemos elegir el animal sin ningún problema extra. 

- ¿De dónde sacaremos los ingredientes? – Preguntó Dan frunciendo el entrecejo. 

- Eso no es un verdadero problema. Mi padre tiene un "laboratorio" en las mazmorras de aquí. – Contestó James despreocupadamente. – Podremos conseguir ingredientes de allí o irlos a comprar al Callejón Diagon. 

- ¿Y una vez que sepamos nuestras formas, qué haremos? – Preguntó Dan nuevamente.

- ¿Qué les parece si cada uno guarda en secreto su forma, así quedará el enigma hasta el día de la transformación? – Sugirió Joanne alegremente. 

- Fantástico. – Colaboró James. 

- Luego de saber nuestro animal destinado y aceptarlo, tendremos diferentes sueños donde supuestamente deberíamos aprender a manejar nuestra forma. Tendremos que dejar pasar tres meses desde cuando tomamos conocimiento de nuestra forma, y tendremos que elaborar otra poción, que nos permitirá adaptarnos a nuestra forma en la vida real. Luego se hace un encantamiento a la medianoche, no importa el lugar, y tendríamos nuestra primera transformación, que no puede durar más de una hora. 

- ¿Y si no nos transformamos correctamente? – Cuestionó temblorosamente Malfoy. 

- Se realiza un encantamiento para que vuelvas a tu forma humana y se vuelve a intentar hasta que lo consigas. Con el entrenamiento, dejará de haber imperfecciones en tu transformación. 

- O sea, Dan, que prepárate para un año de entrenamiento. – Se burló James con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. – Bueno, manos a la obra sino hay más preguntas… 

- Ese "manos a la obra" no me ha gustado. – Gruñó Jo mirando a James acusadoramente. - ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora fuera de los planes, Potter? 

- Nada. – Sonrió inocentemente James.

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer *ahora*? 

- ¿Vamos a buscar los ingredientes? ^____^ 

- ¿Ya? ¿Ahora? – Preguntaron sorprendidos Joanne y Daniel al mismo tiempo. 

- Obvio. ¿Sino cuando? ¿Cuándo regrese mi padre y nos pille en su laboratorio secreto? 

- No estaría mal. – Propuso Dan socarronamente. 

***

Todo parecía absolutamente nuevo. Aquellos pasillos que encerraban sombras oscuras tras de sí, aquellas ventanas que obstaculizaban un escape, aquella sensación de que alguien te estuviera observando desde atrás, aquellos pasos tan amortiguados y tan audibles a la vez en aquel piso tan… ¿extraño? No poseía las palabras adecuadas para explicarlo. Lo único que le pudo decir a James cuando éste los guió por aquel lugar fue que esa mazmorra parecía pertenecer a un mago oscuro en vez de a un auror del Ministerio. Ni soñando su padre tendría algo asó debajo de su hogar. 

Brevemente, le recordó a las mazmorras que conducían a la sala común de Slytherin. Todo demasiado tétrico. Se preguntó si ese estilo de decoración le gustaría a Harry por alguna razón en especial… Pero aquella serpiente de mármol que parecía mirarle desde aquella pared donde estaba colgada… Aquel cuadro de sombras enganchado de la pared… Y aquel sonido abrumador que ingresaba por sus oídos: el silencio tenso e implantado. Capaz eso le gustaba a su padrino porque podría llegar a volver loco al visitante que no sabía donde estaba…

Se aferró al brazo de James cuando sintió un silbido anómalo unos metros adelante. Daniel se quedó rígido en su lugar, contemplando entre las sombras con un dejo de temor. James parecía estar al corriente de donde provenía ese sonido y estaba más tranquilo que si hubiese estado en Hawai tomando sol. 

Con un simple movimiento de varita, Joanne descubrió que aquel sonido pertenecía a una gárgola que tenía el don de hablar la lengua humana inglesa. Pestañó varias veces, intentando comprender a que tenía forma aquella gárgola. Al poco tiempo lo descubrió, un león, sentado sobre sus patas traseras y con las patas delanteras caídas ligeramente, haciéndole rememorar a Jo la imagen de un perro cachorro pidiendo que lo adopten. Tenía una melena abundante y sus ojos tenían color, un color dorado. 

- Ermmm. James… 

- Es la gárgola que protege la entrada al laboratorio. No cualquiera puede ingresar. Papá previene cualquier ingreso de mortífago o intrusos a su "cuartel secreto." ^___^

- ¿Y nosotros podremos entrar?

- Obviamente, sino, ¿para qué soy el hijo de Harry Potter? ¬___¬ 

- ¿Para pavonearte? – Contestó dubitativamente Dan sonriendo. 

- Muy gracioso ¬___¬ 

- Ingresemos. No tengo ganas de quedarme en este pasillo. ¿Por qué a tu padre le gusta todo tan tenebroso, James? Cualquiera que no lo conociera diría que es un mago oscuro. 

- Supongo que de tanto odiarlos, se terminó enamorando del estilo de sus enemigos. – Contestó James pensativamente. – Pero le da un toque inconfundible a la casa. ^__^ Todo arriba es muy colorinche y parece todo alegre. Aquí es todo como más real. Venga, entremos. Alexander, ¿podrías dejarnos pasar? – El león le miré ceñudamente y luego volteó su mirada a Jo y a Dan. 

- ¿Quiénes son estos jóvenes, mi Lord? No puedo dejar entrar a desconocidos. 

- Son mis mejores amigos, Alex. ^____^ Daniel Malfoy y Joanne Weasley. 

- ¿Hijo de Lord Draco Malfoy? ¿Hija de Lady Lilian y Lord Ronald Weasley? 

- Correcto, Alex. Ahora sí, ¿podemos pasar?

- Como usted guste, mi Lord. Buenas noches, Lady Joanne y Lord Daniel. – Colocó sus patas delanteras sobre el suelo y caminó unos cuantos pasos para cederles el paso. James sonrió e inclinó la cabeza en una leve reverencia y abrió la puerta, ahora visible, del laboratorio. 

- Adelante, Jo, Dan.

Joanne entró primero por inesperada educación de su amigo Malfoy y contempló mitad atónita, mitad maravillada, el salón increíblemente exótico. Un aroma raro se coló por sus fosas nasales y no pudo menos que sentir algo de nauseas. No muy lejos de ella estaban algunos calderos de diferentes tamaños. Del otro lado, toda la pared estaba ocupada por un grandísimo armario lleno de frascos con ingredientes, sobres con hierbas y cosas por el estilo. La sola visión revolvió el estómago de Jo. 

Dan se colocó a su lado. Pero no lucía la misma expresión de repugnancia que su amiga, sino todo lo contrario. Le maravillaba ver los calderos y los intestinos de sapo en aquel frasco reluciendo, o sentir ese aroma tan anormal… Además, la sala poseía una iluminación especial. Solamente se alumbraba lo que mirabas. Por eso la zona de la biblioteca de libros de pociones, herbología y criaturas mágicas estaba a oscuras. Nadie del trío parecía interesado en esa sección.

- Bien, Jo, ¿qué ingredientes? – Preguntó James luego de unos instantes de contemplación. Joanne parecía adormecida, pues tardó un tiempo en leer el pergamino que tenía apretado en su puño.

- Intestinos de rana, piel de Runespoor, alas de Doxy… Huevos de Ashwinder, saliva de hombre lobo, trompa de Lobalug… - Dan frunció el entrecejo. 

- Todos animales… ¿A caso no lleva hierbas?

- Pero déjame terminar de leer. Son bastantes ingredientes… Es una poción especial y requiere de tiempo. Casi dos meses, para ser exactos. – Replicó Joanne. 

- Pero debemos ir tomando ciertas cantidades en ciertos momentos. – Indicó James mientras observaba el armario, en busca de los ingredientes dichos por su amiga. Se dio vuelta un segundo al sentir un ruido infrecuente del otro lado de la habitación. Dan y Jo también voltearon al sentirlo. Era demasiado lejos de ellos, o sea que ninguno de los miembros del trío lo había ocasionado. 

Provenía del sector de la biblioteca, ahora iluminada. Se les pusieron los nervios de punta y los tres miraron al mismo tiempo un punto definido del armario indiscretamente. 

- Sabía que los encontraría aquí, James. – El trío se dan la vuelta temblorosamente, observando hacia la biblioteca y la silla que estaba allí. 

- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó James lentamente. 

- ¡Soy Tu Padre! – Respondió el hombre indignado al no ser reconocido.

- ¡NOOOOO! Espera un momento… ¿papá? – Exclamó James. 

- Sí, salvo que tu madre me haya mentido y yo no sea tu padre legítimo… ^___^ - Sonrió Harry mientras se acercaba a ellos. 

- Y… ¿Cómo sabías que íbamos a estar aquí? – Preguntó James sorprendido y todavía afectado por el susto que se había llevado. 

- Por algo soy tu padre, no sólo para que te pavonees. – Sonrió ampliamente Harry, guiñándole un ojo a Dan.

- ¿Ya estabas aquí adentro…?

- La soledad de este lugar es benéfica para los sentidos. Además, como ya he mencionado, sospechaba que ustedes iban a estar por aquí. 

- Y… ¿cuántas horas tendré que pasar acomodando tus carpetas, papá? – Preguntó James agachando la cabeza tal cual perro derrotado, sospechando el castigo que se le venía encima. 

- ¿Mis carpetas? ¿Te estás ofreciendo voluntariamente? – Sonrió Harry haciéndose el incrédulo. 

- ¿No vas a castigarme?

- Yo no. ^___^ - Dijo Harry y por un instante recordó la frase que unas tantas veces le había dicho Hermione. "Si sigues sin ponerle límites, lo terminarás maleducando." 

- ¿Y entonces? – Preguntó James sin comprender. 

- Estoy aquí, enviado por mi intuición y por mi buena voluntad (y ganas de dejar de cumplir las normas del MM), para ayudarlos a ser animagos ilegales, como ya anteriormente les había prometido y si no estoy equivocado (corríjanme si es el caso), se han olvidado. 

- ¿En verdad? – Preguntó Dan, con los ojos brillantes de la emoción. Joanne estaba con la boca abierta, en una pose tan patética que a James le hubiera gustado tener una máquina de fotos para memorar ese momento. Y hablando de James, estaba que no cabía en sí de felicidad y orgullo por tener un padre tan… tan… tan paternal. 

- Bueno, manos a la obra sino hay más preguntas… - Anunció Harry, frotándose las manos y sonriendo entusiastamente. 

- Ese "manos a la obra" no me ha gustado… - Opinó Joanne. Dan comenzó a reírse a carcajadas exageradas, al mismo tiempo que James y Harry le hacían señas de silencio. 

- Si sigues haciendo ese bullicio, mamá se enterará que estamos aquí… Y no quiero ni siquiera imaginarlo. – Se estremeció James levemente. 

- No digas lo Innombrable, trae mala suerte. – Aconsejó Harry. – La experiencia hace al experto… Y yo no quiero más experiencias… T____T

***

- Aja… Ahora en vez de ser auror, soy psicólogo… Qué cambio tan robusto de mi vida… en pocos meses, mi estado civil pasa a ser divorciado, con un hijo en mi tutoría, una de las cabecillas del cuartel de aurores del Ministerio y ahora cambio de profesión… - Murmuró Draco malhumorado mientras caminaba pesadamente por los pasillos de la casa de su mejor amigo. 

Le acababa de pedir un favor, de esos que se piden de hermano a hermano… Pero no entendía por que él era el ideal para _eso_. Había gente muchísimo más _inteligente_ y _capacitada_ que él para entender una mente infantil como aquella… Por ejemplo: Lilian Weasley. Pero no Draco Malfoy. Definitivamente, los Malfoy no se dedicaban a la psicología, por alguna razón tendría que ser… 

- ¿Cuál puerta me había dicho que era? ¿La tercera a la derecha o la quinta a la izquierda? ¿O la del fondo al frente? – Se preguntó confundido deteniéndose en la mitad del pasillo y tratando de recordar. Con un par de muecas, definió que lo mejor sería ir viendo en cada una de las habitaciones sospechadas y comprobar cuál era la correcta. Sólo tomaría más de su _valioso_ tiempo, pero todo por un hermano, ¿verdad? 

- ¿Qué tal si voy tirando todas las puertas abajo? – Se preguntó mentalmente, observando pensativamente la primera puerta. – Sería mucho más rápido y eficiente… Además, no gastaría _tanto_ tiempo… - Se detuvo un instante. – Pero no puedo hacer eso, es la casa de mi hermano… Así que todo por un hermano: a abrir civilizadamente las puertas. Qué aburrimiento…

Así que cumpliendo su palabra de serpiente, comenzó su búsqueda para hallar el objeto a analizar, por pedido de su hermano Potter. La primera no, era un baño. La tercera no, era sala con una pequeña biblioteca, la tercera era una sala de juegos de mesa Muggles y otros artefactos. La cuarta era una sala bastante peculiar, una habitación bastante grande. Con un poco más de determinación por saber qué era, se dio cuenta que era la habitación de James. ¿Por qué era la habitación de James? Por los posters en las paredes (sobre Quidditch y artes de duelo.)

La quinta resultaba ser una nueva sección de corredor (lo que significaba que al estar protegida por una puerta, llevaba a alguna parte crucial de la casa.) Y finalmente, la sexta puerta que era al del fondo, era la biblioteca principal de la casa, donde Harry le había dicho que encontraría a su hija, estudiando Artes Oscuras, seguramente. Draco entró lo más discretamente que pudo y carraspeó al hallarse aproximado a Lizzie. 

- Buenos tardes, tío Draco. – Sonrió Lizzie, cuando se volteó y descubrió quien era el que había interrumpido su concentrada lectura. 

- Buenas tardes, Lizzie. ¿Cómo van tus estudios? ¿Qué estás estudiando? – Se sentó en la silla al lado de la joven y miró el libro con ligera curiosidad, anteriormente fingida. 

- Pues, estoy haciendo una investigación para los deberes de Defensa. Sino conoces a tu enemigo, nunca podrás defenderte de él. – Explicó sonriendo ampliamente y tendiéndole el libro a Draco. 

- Yo leí este libro a tu edad. – Reconoció Draco, al contemplar la portada del libro. – Es un libro muy interesante y con datos muy certeros y francos. Si bien no es del todo completo (es un libro de cuarto nivel, ¿cómo va a tener datos súper expandidos?) es muy bueno. 

- Ya lo creo por lo poco que he leído. – Afirmó Lilian asintiendo. – Nunca antes había escuchado hablar de algunas de las cosas que aparecen aquí. 

- No se suele hablar de la magia negra en conversaciones, Lizzie. No es un tema muy interesante para miembros del Ministerio, si bien la Orden suele hablar mucho de esos temas. Salvo que participes en los grupos de mortífagos – Dios no lo quiera – no te enterarás de mucho por aquí sobre magia negra hablando. – Lilian pestañó varias veces, mirando a Draco fijamente y luego desvió su vista nuevamente hacia los pergaminos esparcidos por la mesa. 

- ¿Eras de Slytherin cuando estabas en Hogwarts, no, tío Draco?

- Orgullosamente Slytherin, Lizzie. – Lilian sonrió. 

- ¿Tu familia venía de antecedentes Slytherin durante muchos años, no? 

- Aja. Casi como la tuya, salvo que los Potter son clásicamente Gryffindor. – Lizzie se mordió un labio y fijó la vista nerviosamente en sus zapatos. 

- O sea que yo quebré la tradición Potter… - Emitió una mueca. 

- ¡OH! No sólo tú, también Daniel quebró la tradición de los Malfoy. – Rió ligeramente Draco.

- ¿Y por qué siendo mi padre típicamente Gryffindor y tú originalmente Slytherin, eran, son y serán amigos? 

- De qué lado estés no es cuestión del destino, sino de tu propia elección. – Respondió Draco sonriendo ampliamente. – Tu padre me hizo ver la luz… 

- ¿La luz del túnel? ¿Esa que dicen que te ilumina antes de que te mueras? 

- No, sino no estaría aquí. ¬___¬ Me hizo ver la luz de la Verdad. Había sido dominado por mi padre desde el día del nacimiento y hacer mi amistad con tu padre fue mi primer acto de rebeldía hacia él. Quería ser libre, y no se me ocurrió mejor camino que hacerme amigo del famoso Harry Potter, al que todos llamarían luego el salvador del mundo. No era mi principal idea unirme a la Orden del Fénix, pero… En ese acto de rebeldía, tu padre me enseñó unas cuantas cosas que… Me hicieron tomar una decisión. 

- ¿Qué cosas?

- La amistad. La confianza mutua. La vida. El amor. La alegría. La libertad de decisión… 

- ¿Te arrepientes de haber hecho ese acto de rebeldía? – Cuestionó Lizzie frunciendo el entrecejo frustradamente. Draco permaneció unos instantes en silencio, pero luego negó con la cabeza. 

- Jamás. No me imagino que vida podría haber tenido siendo mortífago ni quiero llegar a imaginarla jamás. ¿Tan diferente sería a la de ahora? Estoy más que seguro que sí. No sé si ahora mismo estaría con vida, ¿quién sabe? Prefiero ser mil veces auror. 

- ¡Pero eras un Slytherin! 

- Ser Slytherin no significa ser mortífago. La gente confunde muchas veces que la astucia y el deseo de llegar a la meta, sin importar de todo lo que suceda en el camino, que poseen los Slytherin los lleva inmediatamente a ser mortífagos o magos oscuros. Y no es así. Tú eres un ejemplo, Lizzie. Eres una Slytherin, pero perteneces a la familia Potter. Mucha gente pensará que eres la oveja negra de la familia, nunca les creas. Eres una Potter, más allá de ser Slytherin. 

- ¿Daniel es la oveja negra los Malfoy?

- No, Dan no. Yo soy la oveja negra de los Malfoy. Yo hice la revolución de mi familia, no él. – Dijo con cierta ironía Draco, sonriendo tristemente, recordando su juventud. 

- ¿Por qué te casaste con Parkinson?

- Erm… El amor no tiene razón y es tan ciego, que a veces… No sabes realmente a quién amas. Confié en Parkinson muchos años, los últimos mantuve el matrimonio por Dan… Pero todo en la vida tiene un final. La vida termina, ¿no? El amor termina… - Lizzie miró a Draco pasmada y nuevamente bajó la vista a sus zapatos. 

- ¿Qué hacías tú cuando tenías mi edad?

- Ehhhh… ¿Qué hacía? Nada ^___^ Eso es lo que hacen los adolescentes, ¿no?

- Gracias ¬____¬

- No, en serio, ¿a qué te refieres con "hacer"? – Preguntó Draco, alzando significativamente una de sus cejas. 

- En todo sentido de la palabra. – Sonrió juguetonamente la joven. 

- Todavía, a tu edad, no había tenido mi primer beso, si es a lo que te refieres. Mis días eran estudiar artes oscuras, entrenar Quidditch, molestar a tu padre y… ¿los deberes? Ya ni me acuerdo… 

- A propósito, ¿por qué viniste aquí, a la biblioteca, tío Draco? ¿Necesitas algún libro para un trabajo del Ministerio? ¿O llegaste de casualidad? – Preguntó Elizabeth pensativamente y frunciendo el entrecejo al ver que Draco evitaba su mirada. 

- Necesitaba un libro. – Dijo levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia una de las estanterías. Miró uno de los libros cercanos y lo agarró con una sonrisa falsamente alegre. – Sobre los dragones. Me lo pidió Charlie. Ahora me voy, Lizzie. Creo que Helena te estaba buscando… Y James también… 

- ¿Ah, sí? – Preguntó indiferente. Pero se puso de pie, cerró el libro y recogió los pergaminos. – Te acompaño, tío Draco. 

***

- ¡EH, Dan, intenta no golpearme con la Bludger si quieres que defienda bien los aros! – Gritó Helena sarcásticamente. 

- ¡No es mi culpa que la Bludger te tenga manía, Esdara! – Exclamó sonriendo socarronamente Daniel. 

- ¡No es mi culpa que seas un malísimo golpeador, Malfoy!

- ¡Cállate que no sabes lo que es bueno!

- ¿Ah, no?

- ¡NO!

- ¡Cállense ustedes dos! ¡Dan, defiende a Jo antes de que Lilian le saque la Quaffle! – Exclamó James ligeramente enojado y azorado. Potter hizo una picada inesperada y subió nuevamente, con el cabello vibrando y obstruyéndole de vez en cuando la visión. En eso, observó hacia abajo, donde unas manchitas pequeñitas le observaban… Les observaban. 

- ¿Quiénes son? – Preguntó Joanne en un murmullo, deteniéndose justamente al lado de James y observando hacia abajo. 

- Creo que son… - Se miraron y sonrieron burlonamente. Imitaron una expresión de espanto y descendieron en picada al mismo tiempo en dirección a las manchitas. 

- ¿Qué hacen por aquí, papá, mamá, tíos y tía? – Preguntó James sonriendo ampliamente y con los ojos esmeraldas brillándole en desafío. 

- Vinimos a divertirnos nosotros también. – Anunció Harry, exhibiendo jactadamente su escoba, apoyándose en ella con una pose de indiferencia. James y Joanne contuvieron las risas burlonas mirando hacia otro lado inocentemente. 

- ¿Eso, si yo no lo he entendido mal, es un reto? – Cuestionó Daniel acercándose junto con las dos chicas de Slytherin. 

- La vieja generación vs. la nueva generación. – Asintió Draco triunfantemente. 

- ¡Hecho!

Los jóvenes se agruparon silenciosamente para decidir las posiciones. James obviamente iba de buscador. Joanne y Lilian de cazadoras, Daniel de golpeador (a pesar de las quejas de Helena que era patético, Joanne le replicaba diciendo que era envidiosa de la habilidad de Malfoy con las Bludger…) y Helena de guardiana. 

La "vieja" generación no necesitó ni discutir las posiciones: después de tantos años jugando juntos o en contra, las tenían asimiladas. Harry, buscador; Ron, guardián; Draco y Lilian, cazadores; Hermione, golpeadora. Con unas señales significativas, Lily y Draco se alinearon cada uno en un extremo del campo de Quidditch. Algo similar hicieron Jo y Lizzie (N/A: Para evitar confusiones: en esta escena, Lilian P. va a ser Lizzie (no le llamaré Lilian, véase.) 

¿Quién era el árbitro? Simplemente, no había. Se creían lo suficientemente decentes como para no hacer faltas graves _a sus propios hijos/padres_ y había un trato que habían hecho antes de empezar el partido: si cometías una falta, luego no la niegues. 

Y así empezó el partido. Con una agilidad envidiable, Joanne fue la primera en agarrar la Quaffle, esquivando una Bludger enviada por su tía Mione. Se zambulló en una picada espectacular y al ser su camino obstruido por Lilian, le entregó en un pase certero la pelota a Lizzie, que pasaba ágilmente a su lado en ese momento. Evitó un nuevo ataque de Bludger, pero no logró esquivar el bloqueo del aro que provocó Ron, así que se la pasó inmediatamente a Jo, detrás de ella, para ver si podía abrir el área y la posibilidad de tanto. Pero demoraron demasiado en la estrategia: Draco le sacó la Quaffle a la pelirroja. 

El "viejo" Malfoy progresó diestramente por el campo de juego, evitando las Bludger asesinas que le mandaba su propio hijo. No se esperaba un cruce provocado con Joanne frente de sí en los aros, y tuvo que dejar caer la Quaffle, que fue rápidamente tomada por Lilian, quien se la volvió a entregar a Draco en una punta del área. Nuevamente, el rubio se la pasó a Weasley y ésta, demostrando su destreza en el campo de cazadora, despegó una de sus manos del palo de la escoba y con un mínimo salto, le pegó a la Quaffle para ubicarla en el aro izquierdo, siendo imposible que Helena llegase a evitarlo. (N/A: Lo siento si me expando mucho, pero es que ando traumada con HP Quidditch World Cup xD) 

Dan hacía de malabarista con su pequeño palo de golpeador, jugueteando infantilmente y haciéndose el insensible ante el primer tanto del equipo contrario. James estaba muy lejos de allí para que su expresión fuera notada, pero las cazadoras y la guardiana mantuvieran la cabeza en alto mientras volvían a sus posiciones, para el saque de Helena. 

Así jugaron por lo menos durante dos horas. La Quaffle iba y venía por todos lados, siendo manoteada por casi todos los jugadores del campo. Los Bludgers revoloteaban peligrosamente entre los jugadores, sin llegar a darle a ninguno, realmente. En cuanto a la Snitch, solamente hizo una aparición, y esa fue la definitiva del partido. Iban 280-130, a favor de los adultos.  

El primero en verla fue James, quien se hallaba en ese momento más cerca que su padre de la Snitch. Trató de hacerse el distraído mientras se acercaba para no llamarla la atención de su padre y que éste percibiera a la Snitch. Pero su plan falló: Harry miró justamente hacia el lugar donde estaba la Snitch y a James alternativamente. Padre e hijo se miraron fijamente, en señal de provocación, y se lanzaron al mismo tiempo hacia la pequeña pelota dorada. Ésta se encontraba justamente en la mitad de la distancia que mantenían los Potter. O sea que Harry y James daban la impresión de irse a chocar de frente. 

Pero James no solamente se había hecho el distraído para no avisar a su padre sobre la Snitch, sino para captar con el tiempo necesario la mirada de Dan y avisarle de que había encontrado la Snitch. ¿Por qué? Demasiado tiempo entrenando juntos, les había hecho crear estrategias a la hora de jugar en un mismo equipo. Harry tuvo que reducir la velocidad, al contemplar que una Bludger se dirigía expuestamente hacia él. Esto provocó una ventaja de James sobre la Snitch. 

Finalmente, resultó ser la nueva generación Potter quien atrapó la Snitch, pero al mismo tiempo que la cogía, Draco marcaba un tanto para su equipo. El partido concluyó 290 – 280, a favor de la vieja generación.

- ¡Fue por culpa de Dan, que no dirigía bien la Bludger! ___ 

- ¡No, fue por culpa tuya, Esdara, que en vez de defender los aros te estabas maquillando! 

- No es verdad. ___

- ¡Igualmente, deberían haber metido más tantos! – Se quejó Daniel mirando ceñudamente a Lizzie y a Jo. James pasaba derrotadamente por allí y le dirigió una elocuente mirada a su mejor amigo. 

- ¡Eres tú el culpable de mis pesares! ¡Te mereces lo peor! T___T – Y en eso, en un gesto amistoso de Dan y un manotazo de rechazo de parte de James, la escoba de Daniel se tambaleó peligrosamente, casi haciéndole perder el equilibro, a causa de Potter. 

- ¿Quieres asesinarme, Jamie? T___T

- Era mi idea principal. ^___^

- ¿Así demuestras cuánto me quieres? T___T

- Sip, además, descargo mi frustración y bronca. Siéntete honrado de que te haya elegido para eso, Dan. ^____^

- No sabes _cuan_ honrado me siento… ¬_____¬

***

- ¿Cómo que nunca habías paseado por aquí? – Preguntó Daniel pasmado e incrédulo, mirando a James como si fuera un Colacuerno Húngaro extremadamente furioso. 

- Pues, no… O.o

- ¡¡¿¿Es tu _propia_ casa y no la has recorrido completamente en abundantes y aburridos trece años??!!

- Te recuerdo que no es una casa común y corriente. Tiene pasadizos y demás cosas, habitaciones secretas… Y es una _mansión_. ¿Entiendes la magnitud de esa palabra, Dan? ¬____¬

- Eso sonó _demasiado_ fanfarrón… - Apuntó Malfoy frunciendo el entrecejo. Joanne hizo una exasperación con los ojos y se cruzó de brazos tercamente. 

- Bien, ¿van a seguir peleando o me ayudaran a descubrir dónde rayos estamos y para qué sirve este lugar? 

- Opción b. ^^ 

Nuevamente, una "aventura" del trío en las enormes dimensiones de la noche tormentosa de un pacífico verano. Caminando por los pasillos, dieron con una estatua muy curiosa que resultó ser la entrada aun pasillo secreto, que James jamás había visto u oído hablar. Las antorchas de las paredes estaban apagadas y no daban la impresión de querer prenderse. El piso estaba extremadamente obsceno (tanto que si llegaba a verlo Mione, le atacaría un infarto y les regañaría a los elfos domésticos.) y era claramente visible que esa zona de la casa no era visitada por nadie actualmente. Joanne chilló un par de veces, cuando ratas se cruzaron en su camino o cuando ruidos extraños llegaban a sus oídos. Dan y James, si bien no estaban aterrados, muchas veces los chillidos de Jo les hacían pegar inmensos saltos o intensos escalofríos les invadían de vez en cuando. 

Si el lugar no les agradaba y no había nada positivo en la situación, ¿por qué seguían explorándolo? 

Por pura intuición aventurera de James, apoyada por un sorprendente entusiasmo de Dan y duplicada en intensidad por las ganas de Jo de averiguar un poco más de _algo_. Ni Dan ni James podían precisar de qué más podía aprender allí, pero Jo se mantenía firme que encontraría algo _demasiado_ útil. 

_No sabía cuanta razón tenía…_

Sus varitas se hallaban encendidas por el hechizo lumus y sus pasos intentaban de ser silenciosos, pero entre tanto tenso silencio (roto de vez en cuando por breves intercambios de palabras) y el polvo acumulado les hacía estornudar de vez en cuando. Si bien el polvo apaciguaba sus pisadas… Aunque en realidad, no sabían _realmente_ de qué querían ocultarse, estaban segurísimos que desde allí, los padres de James no los podrían escuchar al menos que armaran un _gran_ escándalo. 

Pronto supieron de qué se escondían sus instintos. Al llegar al final del corredor, bastante extenso por cierto, un gemido monstruoso les paralizó completamente. Joanne, que tenía la acostumbre de aferrarse inmediatamente al brazo de James, casi lastima al joven a causa de la fuerza con la que se aferró. Daniel no estaba muy lejos de querer unirse a James (aunque la simple escena causaría millones de incógnitas sobre sus gustos en cuanto a relaciones amorosas…), pero se mantuvo lo más impasible posible que pudo. James sencillamente agarraba su varita con fuerza y miraba estático hacia el frente, donde sorprendentemente había… 

Un Kneazle. James tardó en identificarlo, pero un murmullo de Joanne le informó qué criatura era. Pequeño, parecido a un gato, tenía un pelaje pardo moteado (jaspeado o lunares), y sus orejas y cola eran como las de un león. 

El trío se quedó de piedra, preguntándose que podía hacer un Kneazle en un corredor solitario… Y provocando aquellos ruidos anormales y sonoros. Daniel, en un gesto de inminente inconsciencia e irresponsabilidad, se inclinó cerca de la criatura, que lo observaba atentamente, y le acarició suavemente la cabeza, algo dubitativo. El Kneazle permaneció indiferente a esto. Jo se acercó también. 

- Capaz maullaba por la tristeza y la soledad. – Dijo Joanne, encogiéndose de hombros. 

James, no obstante, se fijó detrás de la pequeña criatura, donde parecía haber un compartimiento pequeño oculto astutamente. Se acercó pausadamente, casi en un trance, y apoyó sus rodillas en el suelo para intentar abrir el compartimiento en el extremo inferior del pasillo. Luego de unos instantes, lo logró y tuvo que alejarse levemente, pues el polvillo le ocasionó un profundo ataque de tos. Se alentó a echar una mirada y encontró un libro, de tamaño normal y vulgar, por su puesto, cubierto por una intensa capa de suciedad. Se levantó con el libro en sus manos, observándolo cautelosamente. 

- Esto era lo que nuestra intuición buscaba. – Les sonrió a Dan y a Jo, volteándose a verlos. Se quedó pasmado por lo que vio: el Kneazle estaba lamiendo la mejilla de Dan juguetonamente y éste reía levemente. 

***

Harry observó cautelosamente el contenido del frasco, con una mirada concentrada y analítica gravemente acentuada, mientras giraba el frasco lentamente frente a sus ojos esmeraldas. La poción que contenía el recipiente poseía un color azul grisáceo y era de consistencia íntegramente líquida. La primera fase del procedimiento a seguir para ser animagos era esa pócima y estaban a punto de llevar ese primer paso a cabo. 

Harry le tendió el frasco a James, con una sonrisa simple aunque sus ojos destellaban confiada y sobrenaturalmente. Su hijo lo tomó con la misma sonrisa en su rostro y observó alegremente a Jo, a su lado, que en sus manos tenía un vaso colmado por una sustancia líquida de color platinado. Dan, apartado de sus dos mejores amigos, observaba nerviosamente el único frasco que quedaba por supervisar: el suyo justamente, el cual tenía un tono rojo-marrón oscuro y era un poco más espeso que el de sus dos amigos. 

Una vez que el trío de Gryffindor completo tuvo los tres brebajes que requería, agradecieron al padre de James por primera vez desde que se había propuesto para ayudarlos en el laboratorio privado, y resolvieron por beber las inequívocas pócimas. 

Ninguna sensación especial les invadió (solamente la sensación de sequedad en la garganta y un inexplicable vacío en el estómago) e inmediatamente le cuestionaron el por qué a Harry, quien les respondió que según lo que le habían dicho unos amigos particulares del Ministerio (ya que él no había tenido la experiencia de las pociones animagas destinadas), ni el primer ni el segundo paso causaban instantáneas consecuencias luego de ingeridas (el dolor en el estómago era seguramente causado por la ansiedad, según Harry). Sino que actuaban pasivamente y hasta a veces, no actuaban. Podrían tener su visión animaga esa misma noche o recién dos meses después. No importaba verdaderamente para la continuidad del proyecto, lo que realmente era necesario, era que el organismo aceptara el potaje y eso sólo se sabría dentro de unas limitadas seis horas… 

***

Se encontraba entre una densa niebla, que le impedía la perfección y ampliación de su visión. Por instantes, solamente pudo contemplar el color nubloso de la blancura clara de la niebla rodeándole e indeterminadas formas a su alrededor, cercándolo completamente. Luego comenzó a despejarse la importuna neblina y con este despeje, llegó la absoluta claridad del ambiente desconocido. 

Se encontraba en una zona abierta de un valle, donde un único río corría lentamente, sin demasiado caudal, sin apuro y pasivo, emitiendo sonidos suaves y laxantes. La vegetación era abundante: había árboles de hoja ancha y caduca, y árboles de hoja aciculiforme y perenne. Las flores elegantes adornaban las costas de los ríos: los jazmines fragantes, el intenso lilo, las comunes rosas… Se sintió completo y privativo en aquel natural lugar, rodeado de aquel aire tan puro y dulce. 

Una extraña excitación brotó dentro de él cuando una brisa cálida rozó su piel delicadamente, casi provocativamente. Deseó correr precipitadamente, saltar felizmente, caminar libremente, examinar plenariamente todo su alrededor, explorar cada místico rincón del lugar… Vivir ingenuamente. Así que decidió dirigirse a la costa del río con un raro antojo de beber un poco de agua fresca. Se inclinó levemente y probó tímidamente el agua franca. Tenía un sabor minúsculamente dulce y le refrescó la garganta hermosamente. Bebió un poco más hasta que se clasificó por satisfecho y se volteó para dirigirse a los arbustos y las flores. Curioseó entre aquellas hojas y pétalos colorinches con inusual simplicidad e inocencia.

Pero en un momento, sintió un intenso dolor sobre su cabeza y la agitó inquietantemente, percibiendo como una furia comenzaba a brotar en su sangre misteriosamente. Dio un par de vueltas alocadas hasta que descubrió deductivamente la razón de su incomodidad: había quedado patéticamente enganchado con un par de ramas gruesas de un poderoso árbol. Por un momento le pareció tan obvio… Hasta que una sencilla pregunta se formuló en su cerebro: ¿cómo podía haberse enganchado de un árbol…? 

Y comprendió inmediatamente la razón y una emoción llena de felicidad le invadió sin límite alguno.

**_Ya saben… Se aceptan (más bien, se suplican xD) reviews!! T_T Gracias por continuar leyéndome. ^o^ _**

**_El siguiente capítulo capaz tarde en llegar pues empiezan los exámenes finales en mi colegio muggle T_T Y tengo un objetivo que cumplir! (Además de pasar de año, obviamente xD) Igualmente… Ya estoy avanzando en ese capítulo. Cómo apreciarán en este capítulo, estoy intentando volver a hacer los capítulos largos… (Como en HPdestino) ^^ Espero que este cap. les haya gustado! Sino, la culpa es de mis betas Kris e Iris, ¿vale? xDDD Espero sus opiniones! _**

**_~ Parvati ~_**


	15. Capítulo 23 Secretos antiguos, leves de...

Capítulo 23 - Secretos antiguos, leves descubrimientos e ineludible asesinato 

- ¿Trajiste algún trapo o algo para quitarle el polvillo, James? – Preguntó Joanne mientras observaba cautelosamente el libro que tenía en sus manos. Se notaba que poseía años y años encerrado allá abajo… 

- Aquí. – Le tendió James a su amiga un trapo que ella tomó agradecida y empezó a frotar contra la portada del libro. 

- ¿Ahora lustraremos un libro? – Sonrió socarronamente Daniel, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su nueva mascota, el Kneazle. Draco le había preguntado a su hijo de donde lo había sacado, pero éste eludió la pregunta poniendo cara de ángel y suplicándole a su padre por quedarse con la criatura... ¿Y qué padre le niega un capricho a su hijo favorito y único? 

- Es necesario. Yo no pienso analizar un ejemplar inmundo que no se puede leer por la suciedad… Que irresponsabilidad dejarlo allá abajo, entre todas esas ratas… 

- Debe ser algo importante. – Opinó pensativamente James, observando a Joanne significativamente. – Sino, ¿para que ocultarlo en ese lugar? Debe contener secretos o claves importantes que nadie quiere que los demás sepan… 

- Y ahora venimos nosotros a encontrarlo y poseemos la maldición del libro oculto. – Terminó Daniel irónicamente. – Espera a sacar conclusiones, Jamie, primero tenemos que "analizarlo", como dice Jo. Capaz es un simple libro infantil, con esos muñecos horribles que usan los Muggles pequeños para divertirse coloreando con crayones multicolores. Como también puede ser el libro místico de Salazar Slytherin, que en su época vivió en esta mansión y quería guardar sus secretos recelosamente… Así que lo ocultó allá y puso a mi Kneazle como guardia de éste. – Se encogió de hombros Dan, nuevamente hablando sarcásticamente. 

- Ya, cállense un poco. – Murmuró enfadada e impaciente Jo. 

Últimamente andaba de un humor pésimo, causado, según sospechaban sus dos amigos, por Lizzie y Helena. Según Joanne, compartir la habitación con esas dos Slytherin a veces era una tortura. No comprendía como su antigua mejor amiga podía haber cambiado tanto en limitados doce meses. 

- Esto ya está. Le he sacado la capa superficial de polvo para que pudiésemos leer lo que dice en la portada. Sino, estaré años tratando limpiarlo. El polvo parece formar parte del libro. – Se lo tendió a James, que lo agarró y lo ojeó distraídamente. Luego lo apoyó sobre la mesa y deslizó la mano sobre la portada. Sus dedos quedaron algo oscurecidos, pero no tanto como antes. 

Era obvio que se trataba de un diario-agenda. Había una fecha escrita en el extremo superior izquierdo de la portada que indicaba el año 1995. Sacando rápidas cuentas, James dedujo que eso había sido solamente hace dieciocho años. Lo abrió intrigado y en la primera página pudo leer, con tinta emborronada, "H. J. Potter." James permaneció unos segundos aturdido, intentando que la información entrara correctamente a su cerebro. ¡Era el diario íntimo de su padre! Y la fecha coincidía con el quinto año de éste en Hogwarts… 

- ¡Jo, Dan! – Chilló emocionado, como si acabara de encontrar su extraviado juguete favorito. - ¡Es el diario de mi padre cuando tenía quince años! 

- Eso podría explicar por qué está en tu casa, James. – Sonrió con burla Dan. 

- ¿Por qué quería guardarlo en semejante lugar? 

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo había mostrado? 

- Entonces, tu padre sí conocía ese pasillo. Y capaz el Kneazle era una vieja mascota de él, que dejó fielmente para que vigilara el lugar, y la pobre criatura lo extrañó durante todos los años que pasó allá abajo… Por algo emitía esos sollozos tan estridentes. 

- Déjame un segundo el librillo, James. – Pidió Joanne, con el ceño fruncido. James se lo entregó extrañado. Su amiga separó las hojas del diario delicadamente y las ojeó por encima. No había en ellas el más leve resto de escritura, estaban completamente en blanco. 

- ¡Está en blanco! – Anunció con un grito ahogado pero a la vez, entusiasmado. 

- ¿Qué? – Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Daniel y James aturdidos y sorprendidos, mirando a Joanne como si se hubiera vuelto loca. 

- Capaz le aplicó algún hechizo para que nadie pudiese leerlo o algo así… Capaz escribió con letra invisible… - Apuntó Joanne, señalando el diario con el dedo índice. 

Observó su alrededor, asegurándose que nadie estuviera con ellos escuchándolos. Se hallaban en la biblioteca principal de la casa de James, los tres sentados en una de las mesas del fondo. Más lejos de ellos, estaban Helena y Lizzie, sumergidas en sus deberes de pociones.  

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Daniel inmediatamente, sin comprender. 

- Debe contener grandes secretos que nadie querrá leer… o recordar… - Dijo tenebrosamente James, con los ojos tristemente brillantes. 

***

_Querido… ¿diario? ¿Así se empieza? No lo sé realmente… Eres el primer diario "íntimo" que poseo… e incomoda hablar con un cuaderno comprado en una tienda muggle, ¿sabes? Cualquiera diría que estoy paranoico… Pero no importa la opinión de los demás en este sentido ni en ningún otro… Uh.. _

_Mi nombre es Harry James Potter. Nací el 31 de julio de 1980 (estamos en 12 de Septiembre de 1995.) No tengo idea de la hora, ni creo que posea ciertamente importancia. Soy hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans, asesinados cuanto yo tenía sólo un año de edad. ¿Por quién? Por Lord Voldemort o Tom Marvolo Riddle, como te plazca llamarlo. El mago tenebroso más poderoso (rima!) de los últimos años. Erm... Otro día te cuento el resto de la historia, ¿vale? Voy a algo más actual que el pasado: el presente. _

_Mis mejores amigos son Hermione Granger (uh... deberías verla...) y Ronald Weasley. Ron y Hermione no paran de discutir! Son una molestia!! Pero en fin, no digo nada.. O sino Mione (ni se te ocurra mencionarle que le llamo así, vale? Es un nickname cariñoso secreto) dejará de ayudarme con los deberes y Ron me pegará con una escoba.. u_ú_

_Hay una chica muy guapa, lástima que no está en Gryffindor como yo _T_T_ Está en Ravenclaw (donde habitan los inteligentes.. aquí en Gry habitan los valientes. ^^)_  _Pero igualmente, la veo muy seguido (en los partidos de Quidditch y benditos recreos..), lástima que también está en un curso superior al mío.. El caso es que hoy… sucedió algo maravilloso… ¿adivina qué? Me dijo "Hola, Harry!" Tendrías que haberla escuchado _T_T_ Es una diosa!! *_*__ Esa voz tannnn dulce… pero ella me recuerda a la muerte de Cedric… _

_Mione me regañó otra vez por no prestar atención en transformaciones _T_T_ Ron apresta menos atención que yo y no le regaña _T_T_ No es justo!! Será que Mione gusta de Ron?? Diosa, ni lo permitas!! _ _¿Por qué mi consciencia me pregunta por qué digo eso? Estoy confundido.. Argh!! ¿Será que estoy celoso de Ron, por qué el tiene favoritismo de parte de Mione? Bah, que favoritismo!! Se viven peleando!! Soy un idiota _ Ya sé que estarás pensando, "¿recién te das cuenta?" Espera… tú no puedes pensar… u_ú__

_Tengo un archi enemigo, como en las películas Muggles. ^^ A parte de Voldie, obviamente. Pero ese es mi futuro asesino más que nada… xD Me invade el optimismo, te das cuenta? Bue, tengo un rival más a mi altura (o sea, yo mido un metro sesenta y dos y él mide un metro sesenta y tres... Sólo un centímetro…) Draco Malfoy. Es un hurón molesto y fastidioso!! Encima, Slytherin!! En realidad, que sea hurón-molesto-fastidioso es consecuencia de que sea Sly. No todos los Sly's son hurones, pero todos son fastidiosos y molestos. Fíjate Voldie: siempre molestándome por las noches _T_T_ Pero Voldie se parece más a una lagartija que a un hurón. Es escurridizo!! XD ¿O seré yo la lagartija? ¿O yo seré una rata? Nuuu, que no me quiero pareces a Pettigrew! Asqueroso traidor! No, yo tengo que honrar (o deshonrar?) a mi casa! Soy un valiente león! "Seeeeeee ¬¬" _

_Mira, querido diario, ya me tengo que ir. ^^ Tengo práctica de Quidditch y soy el buscador del equipo de Gry. Y Ron me espera en la sala común! Se enfadará mucho conmigo sino llego a tiempo.. Además, Mione quiere estudiar conmigo Herbologia luego u_ú ¿Por qué yo y no Ron? O sino, que se busque a un alma gemela tan inteligente, aconsejadora y sabia como ella.. Y hermosa… Pero más vale que sea mujer su compañero de estudio! _ _

_PD: A propósito, esto lo he escrito con la tinta invisible que me regaló Ron para mi cumpleaños. ^^ Lo seguiré haciendo así.. Pues así nadie podrá leer lo que escribo, ¿te parece? Salvo que descubran el truco xD Lo mantendré celosamente guardado! Ni Mione sospechará de nada! _

Joanne pestañó varias veces antes de dejarse caer sobre su cama cansadamente. Menos mal que tío Harry había mejorado su caligrafía, pues esa letra, a pesar de ser bastante legible, le había costado un ardor intenso en los ojos al intentar leerlo solamente con su varita iluminando las páginas a mitad de la noche. 

Le había pedido a James el diario para poder investigar sobre lo que podría contener y cómo revelarlo. Se le había ocurrido que capaz fuera tinta invisible: era la primera opción de todo, ya que tío Harry no conservaría un cuaderno vacío en un pasillo secreto de su mansión. Así que tomó su revelador de tinta invisible y lo frotó en las primeras líneas. La letra de Harry brilló ante sus ojos y la frotó por las tres siguientes páginas con entusiasmo, hasta que se dio cuenta que el relato del 12 de septiembre terminaba en ese punto. 

Se había reído mucho leyendo las frases de su tío. Ahora mismo le parecía imposible que volviese a escribir eso, pues su punto de vista era totalmente más maduro que a la edad de los quince años. Sobre todo la comparación de Lord Oscuro con una lagartija. Era ciertamente ilógico. 

Jo, con su tacto femenino, se percató de cómo repetía constantemente a su "amiga" Mione en su descripción. Sonrió con dulzura, imaginando a su tía y a su tío más jóvenes y de novios. Casi se le escapa una carcajada al imaginarse a una Hermione de quince años discutiendo con un Ron de quince años sobre cualquier cosa. Las expresiones y sus posibles palabras le llevaron a comparar esa escena con una que ella misma y Dan podrían llegar a hacer. 

No era tan diferente a su padre como pensaba, después de todo. Aunque si siguiese la línea genética, ella debería pelearse con James en vez de con Dan. Pero Draco era el enemigo colegial de Harry, por lo tanto, también de Ron. Se preguntaba qué hecho podía haber ocasionado que Draco y Harry se pusieran en el mismo bando. Seguramente lo encontraría en un futuro en los relatos. 

Jugueteó un rato con el diario entre sus manos, entre pensativa y divertida. Tomó el revelador dubitativamente y se dirigió a la última página del cuaderno. Siempre hacía lo mismo cuando leía un libro: leía la última oración, que jamás le revelaba nada sobre el final, pero con ésta a veces podía calcular que personajes quedarían con vida y cuáles no. O cosas por el estilo. Pasó el revelador por la última línea y, otra vez, las palabras brillaron intensamente. Esta vez, la letra de Harry era mucho más delicada y trabajada, clara. Seguramente no tendría quince años cuando lo escribió, pero tampoco era la misma letra que ahora. 

_Lativairam Asenavanemij: heredero de Godric Gryffindor (genético); heredero de Salazar Slytherin (transmisión.)_

Permaneció un instante analizando en todos sus sentidos la última frase. No tenía ni idea que podía ser Lativairam Asenavanemij, ni tampoco entraba en su comprensión por qué la línea final del diario íntimo de Harry Potter mencionaba a Godric Gryffindor y a Salazar Slytherin. ¿Herederos de éstos? ¿Todavía existirían? ¿Quiénes serían? 

De repente, recordó algo que había leído en su libro de historia del año pasado. Silenciosamente, para no levantar ni Lizzie ni a Helena, se deslizó hasta sus libros y tomó ese determinado. Vagó entre las páginas unos minutos hasta encontrar lo que realmente buscaba. 

_"Los fundadores de Hogwarts, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin dejaron indiscutiblemente herederos. Gryffindor y Ravenclaw tuvieron un hijo, del mismo modo que Slytherin y Hufflepuff._

_Las grandes generaciones de magos han buscado desde siempre a los herederos de Gryffindor y Slytherin, pero con las generaciones, los herederos no tendrían el mismo apellido que los iniciales (quitando una de las más fáciles soluciones de encuentro.) Sólo los herederos, entre sí o a veces no, saben quién es el heredero de cada fundador, aunque otros grandes magos están bajo el conocimiento de sus nombres, pero por diversas justificaciones, no publican sus nombres. _

_Según las descendencias, los herederos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw han muerto antes de que la humanidad supiera quiénes eran o quiénes habían sido sus anterioridades. Lo que tendría que significar actualmente al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería sólo les subsisten dos herederos, que hasta ahora, son desconocidos." _

Joanne permaneció un segundo en silencioso y pensando agudamente en el tema de los herederos con relación a la última línea escrita por su tío Harry. Las ideas vagabundeaban desordenadamente por su mente, causándole un penetrante dolor de cabeza. Observó el diario con una mirada recelosa y volvió a colocarlo entre sus manos. 

Cual fuera la relación de las frases con Harry, su intuición le decía que afectaba a su mejor amigo, James. Y si su intuición no fallaba aquella vez, _eso_ era peligroso. Primero se asesoraría de todo lo que pudiese antes de contarles a James y a Daniel. Por el bien de su amigo. 

Tomó una pluma y reescribió las mismas palabras que aparecían en la hoja del diario. La página en donde escribió, la colocó como señalador en el libro de historia. Agarró su varita mecánicamente y suspiró con agotamiento. Hizo un leve movimiento ligeramente elegante con ésta y murmuró unas imprecisas palabras. 

"Lativairam Asenavanemij: heredero de Godric Gryffindor (genético); heredero de Salazar Slytherin (transmisión)" se volvió invisible a los ojos humanos. Sonrió con cierto pesar y culpa. Les estaba escondiendo algo. Pero algo en su mente le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. 

¿Poseería la razón de su lado?

***

_Aquí estoy nuevamente. ¿Me extrañaste? Supongo que tanto como me añora Voldie. ^^ Mi día ha sido bastante bueno (dentro de lo posible); Lo único que no lo vuelve perfecto es haber tenido clase de pociones y tener que compartirla con Slytherin. ¿Adivina quién se _ofreció_ para ser mi pareja en una compleja receta? Chan, chan, chan!! Malfoy ¬¬ _

_"Conoce bien a tus enemigos, porque luego te terminarás pareciendo a ellos." Ojala esa frase no se aplique a mí y a Malfoy. Si bien, por solamente un día me gustaría dejar de ser Harry Potter para ver como se siente, prefiero seguir siéndolo a tener que suplantar a Malfoy!! ¿Permitir que Parkinson me bese? Guack!! (Aunque sea, a Malfoy ya lo besaron… yo sigo solo como loco malo _T_T_) ¿Opinas que a alguien le gustaría besar a Harry Potter? ¬¬ ¿Sabes? Hablar contigo es peor que hablar con Ron T_T__ Me haces sentir perdedor y desdichado! Pareces tan.. Calculador y silencioso, como si esperaras el mejor momento para hablar y lanzar la bomba nuclear. No me digas que no sabes lo que es eso!! Pero si tú provienes de un lugar muggle!! ¿Nunca te hablaron de los temibles terroristas que se inmolan…?_

_El mohoso de Snape también me hunde mi moral _T_T_ Duele mucho que te digan "Sigue participando, total, tienes toda tu vida para lograrlo." Pero Herm viene y me dice "no, no, no. Si pasaras toda tu vida en quinto año, tu vida sería tremendamente corta, Harry. Te asesinaré _si eso sucede." Y Ron va y me brinda apoyo moral "aunque sea, estaremos juntos hasta la tumba."__

_Hablando de Herm, hoy se mostró muy dulce conmigo O.o Yo traté de corresponderle, se lo merece ^^ Muy pocas veces te encuentras a una Mione que te ayude con Pociones, Historia, Herbologia… Transformaciones, Encantamientos… Astronomía, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas… Defensa… Activamente… Aunque sea, le prometí que el siguiente fin de semana le enseñaré bien bien a volar ^^ Aunque me parece que quedó algo decepcionada de mi forma de devolverle el favor _ Tú que crees que ella quería? _

_A propósito, me acaban de avisar que habrá baile en Navidad O.o No sé si iré.. No quiero quedar *tan* mal como quedé el año pasado… Pobre Parvati… _ _

_¿A quién invitaría si…?  Argh!! Tengo que hablar con Ron _ Aunque sea opina, no como tú que sólo te limitas a leerme.. ¬¬_

_No he tenido noticias de Siri. ¿Le habrá pasado algo malo? _

_Hagrid me anda mirando muy pícaramente _ Y no entiendo sus caras. Ron se muere de la risa cada vez que los ojos de Hagrid me miran ¬¬ ¿Tendré payasos en la cara? ¿O será que Hagrid está algo…"rarito"? ¿O hay algo que se me nota demasiado en la cara? Lo extraño es que Cho no se ha cruzado mientras he estado con Hagrid O.o Entonces, ¿por qué me mira tan… significativamente? Encima, me sonrojo. _T_T

_¿Sabes? Realmente muchas veces me he preguntado… ¿qué sería hoy si hubiera sido un Sly? ¿Si no me hubiera negado a ir? ¿Estaría con Malfoy, diciendo que Herm es una sangre sucia? ¿Existiría todavía? ¿Sería un mago oscuro? ¿Cuán diferente sería mi vida? _

_Capaz no sería tan diferente, ¿quién sabe? Lo importante es el presente: y hoy, yo estoy en Gry y siempre lo estaré. _

James y Dan se estaban riendo estruendosamente, estirados sobre al colcha de sus camas. Joanne tenía el diario en su regazo y miraba a sus amigos con el ceño fruncido, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Pero ni James ni Dan habían leído los dos últimos párrafos. Ni habían leído la última línea del libro… 

- ¡El Dark Lord, una lagartija escurridiza!

- ¡Mi padre, un hurón molesto y fastidioso!

- ¡Mi mamá, una sabelotodo servicial!

- ¡El mohoso de Snape!  

James y Dan no paraban de reírse. Jo les hubiera dado la razón de reírse sino fuera por que una ligera idea sobre el significado de los herederos hubiera invadido su mente. Ahora mismo tendría que estar investigando, pero se vería muy raro y sospechoso que saliera de la habitación sin pronunciar palabra. 

- Es obvio a quien invitó tu padre al baile, James. – Sonrió mansamente Joanne, con los ojos con un tinte angustioso. Ninguno de sus dos amigos dijo nada sobre aquello, pero se percataron instantáneamente que algo iba mal. 

- Sip. ^^ Me hubiera gustado verlos T_T

- ¿Te parece? A mí no me gustaría ver a mi padre y a mi madre besándose a los quince años. Me sería muy chocante… - Opinó Dan suspirando. 

- Mi madre y mi padre a esa edad ni siquiera se conocían todavía. – Señaló Joanne, con una sonrisa un poco más amplia, aunque no dejando de ser preocupada.

- Mi padre realmente estaba paranoico para narrar su vida en papeles Muggles. – Juzgó James sonriendo soñolientamente. 

- Muchas personas hacen eso, James. – Dijo Jo, mirándolo entre incrédula y resentida. Su mirada bastó para que Dan se incorporara y sus ojos grises brillaran en picardía. 

- ¡Tienes un diario íntimo! 

Joanne apretó los labios y desvió la mirada. En ese mismo momento, el Kneazle que dormía apaciblemente sobre la alfombra del cuarto de James se levantó sin darle tiempo a ninguno de los jóvenes de actuar y se lanzó hacia Dan, cayendo exactamente en su estómago y tirándolo bruscamente contra la cama. Empezó a lamerle el rostro juguetonamente, meneando la cola.  

- Que Kneazle más loco… - Opinó Jo riéndose levemente. 

- Igual que mi padre. 

***

****

**Elecciones Minístrales**

_Tras la muerte de nuestro ministro de la magia, Percy Weasley, en un accidente automovilístico y la imposibilidad de rehabilitación, hoy se ha llamado a elecciones en el Ministerio de la Magia para los puestos de ministro y viceministro. También se permite votar por la posibilidad de cambios efectivos en el Wizengamot. _

_Las diferentes tres listas ha poder ser elegidos son: (Ministro-viceministro)_

· **_Primer lista:_**_ Alastor Moody – Sirius Black_

· **_Segunda lista: _**_Lucius Malfoy – Jim Esdara _

· **_Tercera lista: _**_Stephen Barker - __Laura Madley_

_Hay que recordar que la señora Madley fue la viceministra de P. Weasley. Stephen Barker, auror; Lucius Malfoy, ex miembro del consejo escolar; Jim Esdara, jefe del departamento de relaciones nacionales e internacionales; Alastor Moody, ex auror; S. Black, ex auror, ex director de la Academia Prakigam de aurores y jefe del departamento de deportes mágicos.  _

_Mañana les entregaremos los resultados de las votaciones. ¿Quién será el próximo ministro de la magia? _

- Ni loco voto por la segunda lista. – Murmuró Harry, releyendo el artículo mientras desayunaban. 

- ¿El abuelo Sirius fue auror? – Preguntó James curiosamente, mientras agarraba una de las galletas del recipiente que se encontraba como centro de mesa.

- Sí, y uno muy bueno. – Señaló Herm, sentada al lado de su marido. – Pero se retiró por falta de juventud, aunque en los últimos tiempos ha intentado ingresar en la sección de estrategias de aurores… Pero Harry no se lo permite… - James, Dan y Jo miraron sorprendidos al dichoso Gryffindor. 

- Imagínense a Sirius haciendo estrategias… - Se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros. James y Dan contuvieron la risa mientras que Jo exasperaba con los ojos. 

- No sabía que el padre de Helena era el vicepresidente de la fórmula de Malfoy. – Dijo Jo, elevando las cejas sorprendida. 

- ¿No sabías que son viejos amigos de la infancia? – Cuestionó Harry mirando a su ahijada con una mirada inteligente. – Sospechamos que también es mortífago. Pero no hemos encontrado pruebas para demostrarlo. 

- ¿Y permites que Lizzie esté con la hija de ese…? 

- Sirius me dio el lujo de ser amigo del hijo de Lucius Malfoy. – Sonrió Harry con los ojos chispeantes de burla. – Yo no selecciono las amistades de Lizzie, James. Solamente las analizo. 

- Pa… - Susurró dubitativamente James. Miró a su padre nerviosamente a los ojos y jugueteó con sus dedos antes de continuar. - ¿Qué nivel ocupan la familia Reldid en el ministerio? ¿Y tienen sospechas de ser magos oscuros? 

- ¿Reldid? – Preguntó Herm alterada y mirando a James con los ojos bien abiertos.

- No conozco a ninguna familia con ese apellido, James. – Anunció escéptico Harry, inmediatamente luego que Herm terminara de soltar su exclamación. El trío de jóvenes de Gryffindor se miraron pasmados entre ellos, intercambiando suspicaces miradas. 

- ¿Estás seguro, pa? – Harry asintió lentamente, con los ojos fijos en el Profeta. Joanne de repente, recordó una pregunta que no afectaría esa conversación en gran medida. Pero se mostraba temblorosa a emitirla. Ella _sabía_ la respuesta, pero quería una más _experta_ y _experimentada_. 

- ¿Y quién es Riddle, Tom Riddle? 

James y Dan miraron a Joanne fijamente, ambos pensando que se había vuelto maniática en cuanto a ese tema. El rostro de Harry se volvió serio e impasible, observando a su ahijada con ojos fríos y calculadores. Hermione reaccionó muy diferente a su marido: ahogó una exclamación y tuvo que aplicar un hechizo reparo a una de las tazas cercanas a ella. 

- ¿Dónde leíste su nombre, Jo? 

- En un libro de historia. – Hizo un gesto de desinterés. Había ideado perfectamente esa mentira. – Pero no explicaban ciertamente quién es. 

- Quién _era_, Jo. – Le corrigió Harry pensativamente, parecía sumergido en sus más profundos recuerdos. – No encuentro otra palabra más para explicarte que: Lord Voldemort, el señor tenebroso. 

- ¿Lord Voldemort era como un…? 

- Nombre falso… No sé como llamarlo realmente. Lord Voldemort es Tom Marvolo Riddle, con las letras cambiadas de lugar. – Joanne fingió un leve estremecimiento y agachó falsamente sus ojos culpables a su vaso de jugo. 

- La tercera lista, ¿cómo se denomina, pa? – Cambió James de tema olímpicamente.

- Al partido lo llaman Neupassitralve, la neutral. La nuestra es Truplathin, basada en la Orden del Fénix, y la de Malfoy es Deaslowth, basada en la orden tenebrosa (aunque hay gente que todavía no se ha percatado de ese detalle.) 

- ¿Por qué nombres tan raros, pa? – Sonrió socarronamente Potter júnior.  

- Algún día lo comprenderás. – Sonrió enigmáticamente Harry, guiñándole un ojo a su hijo. 

***

- ¿Qué calle dijiste que era, James? – Preguntó Joanne mirando por encima del hombro de Dan y leyendo silenciosamente un cartel. 

- Es la siguiente. – Indicó James mientras observaba ese extraño aparato muggle, eléctrico y con señales luminosas para regular la circulación de los automóviles (cotidianamente llamado "semáforo".) 

- Odio caminar por las calles Muggles, me siento perdido y como si fuera un extraterrestre. – Dijo recelosamente Dan mientras cruzaban a la vereda del otro lado. 

- Lo de perdido, te entiendo, ¿pero por qué extraterrestre? – Cuestionó Joanne observándolo de reojo, mientras esquivaba a un muggle que pasaba corriendo y que hubiera podido dejarla derribada en el suelo. 

- Porque me siento como una especie diferente de ser humano. – Explicó Dan encogiéndose de hombros. Joanne elevó las cejas mirándolo socarronamente y James se limitó a mirar distraídamente los locales de venta muggles. 

- ¡James, Jo, Dan! ¡Espérennos! – Escucharon que les gritaban atrás de ellos, a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Los tres voltearon simultáneamente sobre sus talones, sorprendidos, hasta contemplar a Lizzie y a Helena corriendo hasta ellos precipitadamente. Cuando los alcanzaron, se apoyaron sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento. 

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó James algo malhumorado. 

- Queríamos ir con ustedes. Digamos que solas no tenemos buena localización y orientación en el mundo muggle. – Fundamentó Lizzie rápidamente y con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. – A propósito, ¿a dónde van? 

- A una librería. – Contestó Joanne alegremente. – Queremos buscar unos libros que nos interesan e investigar sobre un tema específico que no encontramos información. 

Como deberían pasar de ser percibidos, el quinteto se había vestido con todas ropas normales. Jo llevaba una camisa de mangas cortas blanca y un short azul. Elizabeth también vestía una camisa, aunque de diferente estilo que la de Jo, y llevaba una falda de colores suaves. Helena lucía una blusa simple y un pescador de Jean. James y Dan vestían sencillas blusas de verano y shorts. Se filtraban como cinco adolescentes buscando divertirse en el centro de Londres muggle. 

Al poco rato de caminar por las calles, entraron en una inmensa edificación correspondiente a un shopping (N/A: o centro de compras, como deseen llamarle ^^), internándose en lo que verdaderamente era una multitud de personas-compradoras-compulsivas por la cantidad de bolsas que cada persona llevaba consigo. El trío de Gryffindor, que en los veranos solía pasar un montón de tiempo allí, sabía perfectamente dónde estaban los lugares que les interesaban pues sino era seguro que se perderían entre tantos locales y personas. 

La librería no estaba muy lejos de la entrada. Primero contemplaron la vidriera en busca de alguna novedad deslumbrante, aunque no encontraron nada. Ingresaron con aire de "somos jóvenes cultos y estudiosos." Allí, el quinteto se dividió instantáneamente. Joanne se dirigió a la sección de ciencia ficción, James a policiales (o de detectives), Helena y Lizzie a historia universal (sobre todo a mitología) y Dan simplemente vagaba entre las secciones con rebosante aburrimiento al no hallar el ejemplar que buscaba. Joanne, que había agarrado un libro de ciencia ficción y ahora se disponía a observar "novelas", le miró con una ceja alzada y le hizo señas para que se acercase. 

- ¿Por qué no buscas lo que…?

- Tú y James son buenos para ello. A mi me da la sensación que los libros y las estanterías me quieren comer. T.T

- Dan, perdóname, pero eres un idiota. ¬___¬

Malfoy se limitó a sonreír burlonamente y, sacándole la lengua, se volteó caminando hacia James, preguntándose mentalmente que buscaba ahora su amigo si ya se había leído completamente aquella sección. Capaz pensaba que habría llegado algún libro nuevo, pero su pensamiento era erróneo. Cinco minutos después, James acompañaba a Dan a la sección de "ciencias oscuras", como los muggles denominaban a la brujería y su práctica. 

Pero antes de comenzar la búsqueda, uno de los empleados de la librería se acercó a ellos, dispuesto a cuestionar sus intenciones. 

- ¿Qué andan buscando por aquí, muchachos? 

- Sólo estamos mirando, gracias. – Contestó Joanne quien en ese momento se acercaba al dúo por detrás. 

- ¿Están interesados en algo específico de las ciencias oscuras? – Preguntó el empleado, observando a los jóvenes con desconfianza agudizada. 

- Nada en especial. Sólo miramos. – Repitió Jo, pero esta vez con más énfasis y firmeza en su contestación. El empleando, captando la indirecta, se giró y se alejó murmurando algo que ninguno de los tres Gryffindor llegaron a interpretar. 

- Bien. Dan, James, busquen los brebajes y encantamientos que les nombré. Yo tengo que buscar otra cosilla… 

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Dan curioso, intentando seguirla hacia el lugar de aquella sección a donde se encaminaba. 

- Por el momento, no tienes por qué enterarte. Así que ayuda a James. 

- ¿Jamie? Pero si ya encontró los libros ¬__¬ Tiene un tic mágico para esto… 

- Bueno, entonces, vayan a pagar los libros. – Joanne le entregó a Dan dos libros gruesos. – Son los que llevo yo. Dile a James que en casa le pago. ^^

- Okis. Siempre hago de mensajero T___T ¿Para qué son?

- Para no aburrirme en mis ratos libres, ¿para qué más? Y tú, ¿no te elegiste ningún libro?

- No me interesa nada. 

- Te prestaré alguno de los míos. 

- La noche que se me viene T__T Los tuyos son terriblemente aburridos, Jo. ¬___¬

- ¡No lo son! ¡Además, ni siquiera los has leído! – Dan le miró sonriente por su floreciente indignación y se volteó en dirección a James, dejando a Jo con lo suyo.

La muchacha empezó a buscar entre los ejemplares de aquella estantería. Estaban perfectamente ordenados, pero no hallaba exactamente lo que buscaba. Capaz era medio ilógico buscar sobre las figuras célebres mágicas en el mundo muggle, pero de vez en cuando, algún ejemplar importante se escapaba y se infiltraba… Este fue el caso. Luego de diez minutos de constante búsqueda, se topó con un viejo manual de biografías del mundo mágica _real_. 

Lo estrujó contra sí con temor fugazmente, antes de dirigirse hacia sus amigos que la estaban esperando para pagar todo junto. Las dos Slytherin habían tomado un ejemplar sobre leyendas y mitos muggles (completamente un desperdicio de dinero, según James) que junto a los tres libros agarrados por Jo más los otros tres que encontraron James y Dan hicieron una suma considerable de dinero a pagar, pero no excesiva. James pagó todo en efectivo, obviamente muggle, y se retiraron de la librería como críos a los que acababan de comprarle el mejor juguete de la juguetería. 

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que pasar aquí? – Preguntó Lizzie, observando su reloj de muñeca. 

- Por lo menos tres horas más. ¿Sugerencias? – Dijo James pensativamente, observando a su alrededor. 

- Podríamos ir al cine… 

- ¿Cine? – Preguntó desconcertada Helena. Los Potter, Malfoy y Weasley le miraron aturdidos y sorprendidos, como si no creyesen que sinceramente Esdara no conociese la palabra "cine."

- Cierto que vives en un ambiente totalmente mágico… - Dijo Lizzie, acordándose en ese momento de ese pequeñísimo detalle. 

- Deberás cursar estudios muggles. Es bueno saber ubicarse como un muggle, no son tan estúpidos como parecen. Han creado cosas que valen la pena… Y el cine es una de ellas. – Explicó Joanne sonriendo levemente. 

- Allí se exhiben películas cinematográficas. – Dijo Dan, pensando que con esa frase aclaraba todo, cuando en realidad confundió más a Helena. 

- Sino sabe lo que es cine, tampoco sabrá lo que es una película cinematográfica. Cinematografía es la captación y proyección sobre una pantalla de imágenes fotográficas en movimiento. – Expresó Joanne pacientemente. 

- No hay mejor manera de saber lo que es el cine que viéndolo. – Aclaró James sonriéndole a Helena mientras le guiñeaba un ojo. - ¿Quién sugiere la película? – Preguntó, apuntando al mismo tiempo a la cartelera presentada arriba de ellos. 

- La danza de la muerte. – Sonrió malévolamente Dan. 

- Suena escalofriante. – Opinó Lizzie entusiasmadamente. 

- No, ahora que lo pienso mejor… - Murmuró Malfoy divertidamente. - ¿Por qué no vemos "el regreso de Barney II"? Capaz se asemeja a Scream o alguno de esos. ^^

- ¿Barney? – Se horrorizó Joanne, observando a Dan como si se hubiese vuelto loco. - ¡Es el dinosaurio estúpido de los niños muggles!

- ¡Más respeto! ¡Yo lo miraba! T_T

- Dan, tú nunca viste nada de la televisión fuera de mi casa ¬___¬ 

- ¿Y qué me dicen de… "la nieta de Frankenstein"? – Preguntó sarcásticamente Lizzie, burlándose de la película, al mismo tiempo que interrumpía la anterior conversación-discusión entre Malfoy y Weasley. 

- Es malísima. – Dijo James, mirando de reojo a su hermana. 

- ¿Ya la han visto? – Preguntó Helena que se sentía perdida entre tantos sabelotodo sobre el mundo muggle. 

- A veces repiten las películas de la temporada anterior. Generalmente son las mejores… En este caso no se aplica la regla. 

- ¿Y por qué repiten?

- Para conseguir más dinero. – Sonrió ampliamente Jo con aire de obviedad. – Bueno, ¿cuál vamos a ver al final? 

- La danza de los muertos. – Dijeron fanatizadamente los cuatro jóvenes al unísono. Aunque Dan agregó entretenido: - En el regreso de Barney va a ver mucha gente, es la semana de estreno. Vamos la semana que viene, ¿eh? Yo no me la pienso perder. 

***

Escuchó atentamente como las voces alegres de sus dos mejores amigos se alejaban cada vez más de su habitación, sintiéndose de repente infiel a ellos. No era que los estuviera _traicionando_, solamente estaba investigando sobre _ese_ tema que tanto llamaba su atención, y quería hacerlo sola, porque además tenía la ligera sospecha que éste estaba recelosamente ligado a ellos y a sus padres. No estaba desconfiando de la intimidad que había entre ellos tres, pero la tentación que le invadía era mucho más que eso. 

Observó a Lizzie y a Helena, que estaban parcialmente acortadas, juntas, vestidas con sus prendas de dormir, leyendo el mismo libro y riéndose ahogadamente, a causa de no querer hacer demasiado ruido para no molestar. Se preguntó que gracia tenía un libro de mitos y leyendas muggles, pero no les prestó muchísima más atención a las Slytherin. Buscó a tientas debajo de su cama y sacó el ejemplar de biografías de célebres personas mágicas. 

Lo contempló con admiración y aturdimiento, mientras limpiaba distraídamente la tapa para apreciar mejor la tapa y lo que en ella expresaba. Con letras elegantes y brillantes (dentro de su medida) indicaba el título: _"Historias de Vidas Encantadoras." _Joanne sonrió astutamente. Para los muggles, sería un simple libro biográfico si sólo leían el título. Pero tenía un doble sentido. Encantadoras se refería a brujas y magos, los "encantos" que éstos realizaban. 

Luego de limpiarlo ligeramente, lo suficiente cómo para poder leerlo, recordó mentalmente aquella frase de la última página del diario de su tío: "Lativairam Asenavanemij: heredero de Godric Gryffindor (genético); heredero de Salazar Slytherin (transmisión.)" Debía primero encontrar información sobre ambos fundadores y hallar alguna forma de informarse sobre sus herederos. Buscó en el índice del libro dónde empezaba la letra G y buscó al fundador de su casa. Allí leyó información sobre su vida, sorprendiéndose en algunas partes y dudando en otras sobre la fidelidad de ciertos sucesos. 

Pero una emoción muy especial le penetró completamente al pasar la página y encontrarse con un árbol genealógico de la familia de Gryffindor. Aunque no se acercaba a la actualidad según llegó a ver. El último miembro que llegaba a decir aquel libro era Oliver Wabfoch, que había tenido una hija, llamada Celestine. O sea que allí la familia había perdido nuevamente su apellido. ¿Cuál sería el actual apellido de los descendientes de Gryffindor? 

Buscó la S y leyó la biografía de Salazar con algo de reconcomio. Observó de reojo en un momento a Helena y a Lizzie, que continuaban leyendo aunque ya no riéndose por cada frase. Antes, ella y Lizzie solían leer juntas novelas románticas o de ciencia ficción, pero aquel año en Hogwarts había modificado totalmente a su anterior mejor amiga. Se preguntó por qué la menor de los Potter había sido seleccionada para Slytherin, siendo que antes ella siempre había mostrado una postura Gryffindor, como toda su familia. Ahora sí podía decir que Lizzie podría ir a Sly, pero antes nunca lo había sospechado. 

Y de repente, una idea cayó en su cerebro como un balde de agua fría. Recordó la frase escrita por Harry en el diario: _"¿Qué sería hoy si hubiera sido un Sly? ¿Si no me hubiera negado a ir? ¿Estaría con Malfoy, diciendo que Herm es una sangre sucia? ¿Existiría todavía? ¿Sería un mago oscuro? ¿Cuán diferente sería mi vida?_" Harry había estado apunto de ir a Slytherin también. 

Buscó en el libro a la familia Potter, sintiéndose como una detective que acababa de toparse con una pista realmente valiosa, encontrando como última información cercana a la actualidad al que sería el bisabuelo de Lizzie y James, Adrian. 

…Adrian Potter se había casado con Celestine Wabfoch… 

Y el balde de agua fría terminó por caerle en su totalidad, empapándola con una dudosa realidad.

***

- ¡No puede ser! 

El chillido desesperado de Lilian la tarde siguiente de la salida al shopping muggle, cuando el quinteto estaba sentado en el jardín de los Potter, disfrutando de los rayos cálidos del sol, puso los pelos de punta a todos los presentes. A pesar de la tranquilidad que había abundado, la muchacha acababa de salir de la casa y por los rasgos de su rostro, lucía tremendamente preocupada por un asunto desconocido para los demás, que hasta ese momento habían estado tranquilos. 

- ¿Qué sucede, hermanita? – Se burló James, que se jugaba en ese momento con Dan al ajedrez. 

Dan estaba pensando su siguiente movimiento y James aprovechó su limitado recreo, sabiendo de antemano que Malfoy se tomaría su tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que podía ser su última jugada, pues James le iba a ganando. 

- ¡El amuleto…! – Empezó Lizzie inquietadamente. 

- Ya te dije que es un talismán… - La interrumpió James impacientemente.  

- ¡…No está! – Terminó, sin escuchar para nada a su hermano. 

- ¿Qué? – Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Helena, James y Joanne, volteándose a verla con los ojos abiertos, sin creerse lo que acababan de escuchar, dejando de hacer lo que cada uno estaba haciendo.  

- ¡Lo he perdido! – Sentenció derrotadamente, sintiéndose irresponsable. 

- ¿No lo habrás dejado en tu habitación? – Cuestionó inmediatamente James, lanzándole una fugaz y significativa mirada a su hermana, que representaba completamente incredulidad.

- Nunca me lo he sacado, James. – Dijo Lily, cruzándose de brazos tercamente. 

- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó Joanne, cerrando el libro policiaco que estaba leyendo en ese momento, señalando la página que iba. 

- Ayer a la noche no revisé si lo tenía. – Dudó Lizzie mordiéndose un labio. Jo intentó hacer memoria, y ahora que lo pensaba… No había visto el collar de serpiente reluciente en el cuello de Lily mientras ella leía con Helena… 

- ¿Lo habrás perdido mientras estábamos en el mundo muggle? – Preguntó observando a la menor de los Potter atentamente. 

Si Lily decía que no se lo había sacado, significaba que o se le había desprendido el collar y ella no lo percibió o se lo habían robado, algo muy usual en las calles muggles de Londres. 

- Pero Lil, no te preocupes, ya lo tendrás de nuevo. – Objetó James volviendo a serenarse. - ¿No era que siempre me decías que si te lo sacabas volvía a ti? 

- Pero, ¿y si esta vez no es así…? – Suspiró intranquilizadamente. 

- Mejor por ti sino vuelve. – Opinó Dan que seguía con la vista fija en el tablero, estrujando sus neuronas. 

El semblante de Elizabeth era dubitativo y consternado. Ninguno del trío de Gryffindor entendió por qué se preocupaba tanto por algo tan insignificante, pero Helena la miraba de reojo con una extraña impresión...

Sólo Jo desconfiadamente se dio cuenta de ese detalle. 

***

- ¡James! – Chilló Joanne furiosa, corriendo por el pasillo rápidamente y doblando en la esquina. - ¡James, cuándo te encuentre, lamentarás haber nacido…! 

- ¡Eh, Jo! – Dijo alegremente Dan, que caminaba justo al final del pasillo por el cual estaba circulando Joanne velozmente con una pila de libros. - ¿Buscas a…? – No pudo terminar la frase, que Weasley le había chocado y le había hecho caer al suelo dolorosamente, ella arriba de él. 

- ¡La próxima vez, mira por donde corres, Joanne! – Le regañó Daniel acariciándose la cabeza mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Joanne tardó unos segundos en salir de su aturdimiento y sonrojada, agarró los libros de Dan, esparcidos por el suelo. 

- Lo siento, Dan… - Le tendió los libros y le sonrió, avergonzada. Su tono era suave y cohibido. – Estaba buscando a James… Y no miraba ni por donde caminaba…

- ¿Entonces, cómo pensabas encontrar a Jamie? 

- Buena pregunta. ¬___¬ - Susurró la joven. Comenzaron a caminar, en sentido contrario, lado a lado. – A propósito, ¿de qué son esos libros?

- Transformaciones. – Sonrió orgullosamente Malfoy. – Estaba buscando información para tío Harry. ^^ ¿Para qué buscabas a James? – Preguntó intrigado. 

- Es que… ¬___¬ Estábamos haciendo una poción… (para entrenar) y él en broma, me salpicó un poco del contenido del caldero sobre *mi* cabello. – Dan pestañó y contuvo una sonrisa. Miró de reojo el cabello rojizo de Joanne: se había colocado una gorra y con ella, escondía todo su cabello. 

- ¿Y tu cabello…? 

- ¡OH! No, no, no hablemos de eso… 

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no. 

Dan iba a protestar justo cuando sintieron unas pisadas bruscas detrás de ellos. Joanne se volteó inmediatamente para concentrar miradas con James, quien estaba rojo y acalorado. Pero en ese movimiento, Joanne no se percató que era una trampa: Dan aprovechó su distracción para quitarle su gorra en un movimiento hábil y rápido. La cabellera de Joanne cayó preciosamente sobre sus hombros. 

James y Daniel se le quedaron mirando fijamente, ambos con la boca ligeramente abierta. El antiguo cabello largo hasta los hombros de Joanne había cambiado profundamente de color. Su clásico color rojizo se había convertido en negro bien oscuro, con mechas rojizas. En las puntas, poseía unos rulos que inicialmente hubiera sido imposibles de aparecer naturalmente. Estaba igualmente precioso, pues aquel color negruzco hacía lucir a sus ojos celestes puramente relucientes. 

Joanne se quedó de piedra e instantáneamente, se ruborizó aun más. Retrocedió unos pasos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se mordió el labio para contener un posible gemido provocado por la conmoción. Ni James ni Daniel entendían por qué el cambio de look había afectado tanto a Jo, si éste la favorecía en cierto sentido. 

- ¿Jo, qué sucede? – Preguntó Daniel, mirándola preocupado y sorprendido. 

- Mi cabello… 

- Está hermoso, Jo. – La interrumpió repentinamente James. – No entiendo por qué te has enojado, no te ha quedado tan mal… Hasta me arriesgaré a decir que te ha quedado aun mejor. 

- ¡Ustedes no entienden! La pócima que estábamos haciendo provocó un cambio violento en mi cabello. Hace media hora que James vertió la pócima sobre mí, y ya he pasado por unos cuantos de estilos diferentes. Cada veinte minutos va cambiando, mi cabello era verde hace un rato y lo tenía sumamente corto… Y los cambios continuarán hasta que tía Mione no consiga el antídoto… Y esto afectará notablemente a mi cabello verdadero… 

- No entiendo por qué el drama. Si no saldrás de la casa por hoy, tía Herm no tardará tanto en conseguir el antídoto… - Indicó Daniel elevando una ceja. 

En ese mismo instante, el cabello de Joanne pasaba a ser completamente blanco y le llegaba hasta debajo de la cintura. Fue un cambio de segundos, pero estimuló una mueca en el rostro de Jo. 

- No sé si tú pensarías lo mismo si estuvieras en mi situación, Daniel. – Joanne se volteó y comenzó a caminar rápidamente en sentido contrario a los muchachos tercamente. 

- Qué carácter. – Opinó Dan sonriendo débilmente. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Jamie? 

- Le he sacado fotos sin que se diera cuenta. ^^ - Le murmuró mientras observaba fugazmente a su alrededor, como si temiera que lo escucharan. 

- Ahmm… ¿Y para qué? – Preguntó Dan sin entender del todo. 

- Algún día podré chantajearla en Hogwarts, ¿no te parece? – James le guiñó un ojo pícaramente. 

- Eso es jugar sucio. – Sonrió perversamente Dan, rodeando el cuello de su mejor amigo con un brazo, dándoles aspecto de cariñosos hermanos. 

- Además… Yo tengo el antídoto para la poción… - Dijo Potter minutos después luego de un incómodo silencio donde se había notado que Dan había estado pensando en esa posibilidad.

- ¿Y no se lo darás? 

- Sí, pero… No hasta que nos diga qué está tramando investigando a escondidas. – Sonrió ampliamente James. 

- ¡Ven acá, Potter, o lamentarás el día que has nacido! – Escucharon que chillaba Joanne a unos cuantos metros detrás de ellos. 

Podría ser que les hubiera escuchado, capaz no… Pero el dolor de estómago que le provocó a Dan tanta alborotada risa junta no le permitió pensar determinadamente en ese detalle. 

Joanne tenía el cabello de un color amarrillo canario terriblemente exagerado y un corte de pelo totalmente disparejo (notable a simple vista) en las puntas. Sin duda estaba a la moda, pensaron James y Dan felizmente, sabiendo perfectamente que a Jo no le gustaba estar a la moda moderna… El dulce placer de hacer enojar a su mejor amiga ya se había olvidado… Ahora volvían a sentirlo gustosamente mientras se daban vuelta y juntos empezaban a correr para huir de la tigresa en la cual se había transformado Jo.  

***

Entre las sombras, un movimiento parsimonioso alertó sus sentidos agudamente. Retrocedió instintivamente y fijó inexactamente sus ojos oscuros en aquella indefinida figura que se acercaba lenta y amenazadamente a él. Un sonido silencioso, escalofriante e inquietante quebró el tenso silencio del callejón. Se acomodó contra la pared fría y mugrienta, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que escuchaba unos suaves chillidos de ratas a sus pies entre las cajas malgastadas. 

Abrió sus ojos para hallar que la figura estaba ahora mucho más cerca y continuaba emitiendo aquel sonido que agobiaba sus oídos. Su corazón latía precipitosa e irregularmente mientras su respiración se iba volviendo cada vez más agitada a medida que las sombras daban paso a la identidad de la desconocida figura. 

No era una persona demasiado alta, no mediría más de un metro y sesenta centímetros. Vestía una elegante túnica larga (pues llegaba a tomar contacto con el suelo) y sombría, por lo cual se confundía con la oscuridad de aquella noche estival, haciéndole acordar lejanamente a viejos relatos de ficticios brujos de la antigüedad. Una capucha ocultaba fácilmente su rostro, por lo cual únicamente podía observar el color misterioso de aquellos ojos castaños, pero que poseían un brillo único y especial, de un color rojizo. Capaz fuera por el efecto de la luz del callejón en los ojos de la figura o simplemente porque su vista era notablemente defectuosa. Pero destellos escarlatas brotaban de ellos inexplicablemente. 

Más tarde, dejó de darle importancia a eso al advertir el arma blanca que la persona portaba en sus manos: una daga refinada, delicada y exquisita, que se agitaba y chocaba contra el suelo furiosamente, como si estuviera buscando impacientemente a su víctima ideal y no la encontrara. 

El pánico invadió su razonamiento. Comenzó a deslizarse velozmente hacia atrás, sin darse cuenta que se encontraba en un callejón sin salida. Siguió caminando a espaldas hasta que se topó distraídamente con la dichosa pared que no le permitiría huir. Contempló, entonces, a la figura que caminaba pausadamente hacia él, sacudiendo la daga aterradoramente. Se detuvo a pocos pasos de él y no pudo contener los escalofríos que le invadieron y le hicieron temblar cobardemente. Titubeó antes de sollozar con voz débil algunas palabras. 

- ¿Qué deseas de mí? – El individuo permaneció inmutable e indiferente por unos cuantos instantes, hasta que finalmente su voz ronca se hizo oír. 

- Deseo que me devuelvas lo que me pertenece. – Contestó amenazadoramente. El tembloroso muchacho permaneció rígido e inmóvil pensando qué podía ser lo que le pertenecía a aquel individuo. Pero éste le contestó, leyendo sus pensamientos. – El collar, el amuleto o el talismán, como quieras llamarle. 

Abrió sus ojos en completo shock. Buscó entre sus sucias ropas el dichoso objeto que había sustraído aquella tarde a una joven distraída. Era un collar con un amuleto en forma de serpiente. Lo había usurpado sabiendo lo valioso que era y el buen dinero que podía sacar de la venta de éste. Pero ahora no estaba de acuerdo con quedárselo… Si por el dinero tenía que dar su vida… Así que cobardemente apretó el amuleto en su puño y extendió su mano, para mostrarlo lujosamente sobre su palma, entregándolo a aquella persona anónima. 

Lo que sucedió a continuación de aquello fue absolutamente desagradable. La figura blandió trémulamente la daga ante sí y contradiciendo el pensamiento del muchacho, que suponía que sencillamente iba a agarrar el amuleto y esfumarse sin hacerle daño, le escindió la mano estirada, en la que se encontraba el indescifrable collar. 

El muchacho callejero chilló doloridamente cuando sintió el profundo dolor punzante recorriendo todo su cuerpo y cayó de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo vivos mareos y llorando intensamente, sin poder siquiera contemplar su brazo sangrante, ahora sin su mano. Le daba pavor y se horrorizaba cada vez más al sentir como la sangre se deslizaba, empapando y manchando su ropa, y llegaba al suelo, donde se expandía entre la inmunda basura. Minutos más tarde, el muchacho caía inconsciente entre su propio charco de sangre.

La figura se inclinó donde yacía el collar junto con la mano cortada y tomó el talismán con un gesto de natural victoria. Observó indiferente como la sangre del muchacho adornaba el callejón y sonrió malévolamente, volteándose inalterablemente y desapareciendo súbitamente en el aire. Sólo dejó tras de sí, marcado en el suelo, el símbolo de un anillo formado por una serpiente enrollada, agarrándose firmemente de la cola con su propia boca. 

~~~~~

_Hello__! ¿Cómo están? ^^___

_Gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews. ^^ Sobre todo Kris, que no ansía que le eche la culpa de mis retrasos. xD Pero en estos días termino el cole muggle y prometo dedicarme a escribir más rápidamente. ^^_

_Como también escribo en HarryArgentino.com he sido nominada por sus premios anuales a mejor escritora menor de 15 años, mejor fict no terminado (Los Hermanos Potter)  y mejor fict terminado (HPDestino).. Les agradecería eternamente si votaran por mi en caso que mis ficts les hayan/estén gustando. ^^ Para votar deben hacer primero socios de la page: ios sobre este cap.! ^^ Besos!_

**_Parvati_**__


	16. Capítulo 24 Nuevo Ministro e Inciertas ...

**_PaME_****_-LiTa:__ Gracias por tu review. ^^ Tu teoría es correcta. (Debo admitirlo xDD) Draco encontrará a alguien, especialmente porque seguramente mi beta me lo pedirá. xD Aunque de ahí a saber si es buena o mala, ni idea! Jajaja. Esdara? Bueno, estoy muchachios son un poco ciegos, hay que admitirlo… Pero llegará el momento de su.. ermm… "traición"… tú crees? xD Espero actualizar la semana que viene ^^ Ya tengo 10 pags del siguiente cap, así que… ^^ Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero tu crítica sobre este cap. ^^ _**

**_Calixta_****_:__ Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, Calixta! ^^ Pondré más HHr en cuanto se dé la situación, no te preocupes. ^^ Ahora que estoy de vacaciones será más posible las actualizaciones semanales (o cada dos semanas o.O) ^^ Bueno, espero tu comentario sobre este cap, entonces. ^^ No, que va! No me va a molestar, sino al contrario.. Me encantan los reviews!! ^^ Gracias!_**

**Capítulo 24**** **-******Nuevo Ministro e inciertas reuniones **

- _Oye, ¿cómo es que ya has tenido tu sueño animago? Eso no se vale ¬___¬_

- _Bueno, no somos nosotros los que decidimos cuando tenerlo, ¿verdad?_

- _Yo ya quiero saberlo… Estoy con las ansías hasta el cuello…   _

- _Ojala nuestras formas animagas no sean ni decepcionantes ni extremadamente llamativas. Sino tendremos problemas en Hogwarts. ¿Y si nos descubren?_

- _No, qué va. Qué poca confianza nos tienes. T___T_

- _Me pregunto si Federic también querrá hacerse animago… _

- _Es el secreto del trío. No podemos permitir que interfieran, por más que se trate de Fed. Además, debe estar muy preocupado rindiendo materias para pasar de año. ^^_

- _Qué buen amigo eres -.-_

- _¿Viste? ^^_

- _Todo eso porque sólo sacaste el mejor promedio del año… _

- _¿Sólo eso? ¿Ahora es poca cosa?_

- _Sí, porque tú lo lograste. _

***

Miró su reflejo en el espejo y pensó inmediatamente que su bondad sobrepasaba límites. Tendría que haber agarrado a James y asegurarse de que no respirase por un buen rato… Pero perfectamente conocía a sus dos mejores amigos. Hacía mucho que no bromeaban con ella y eso realmente le había sorprendido y extrañado. A pesar de la sólida confianza que se tenían, no dejaban de ser un trío de adolescentes… Y James y Dan no dejaban de ser hombres. Tan huecos e inmaduros. 

Una sonrisa dulce se deslizó por su rostro mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello distraídamente. Cuánto les quería. Eran lo más preciado que poseía y ellos siempre estaban para ella. No había nada que los separase, ni siquiera entre James y Dan que podrían pelearse por chicas. _No dejaban de ser parte del grupo de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts, _al fin de cuentas.

Jo era conciente de las miradas de envidia y recelo que recibía por los pasillos. Pero las ignoraba. Además, ella no podía ver a sus amigos, a sus hermanos (pues prácticamente se habían criado juntos), como chicos por los cuales habría posibilidad de noviazgo. Todavía no había llegado a esa edad y realmente no quería que llegase. Le tenía terror. La sola idea de perderlos le causaba una sacudida en el estómago. Eran lo único que tenía. Las únicas personas de su edad que la valoraban y apreciaban. 

Pero esta vez pensó que se habían pasado. Tía Mione había encontrado una pócima para calmar el cambio riguroso de estilo y color de pelo. Le había marcado uno permanente hasta que encontrara la solución para devolverle su color natural. Aunque el que tenía tampoco le disgustaba. Era el mismo que James había alagado el día anterior… 

Observándose en el espejo, se dio cuenta de que ese peinado destacaba de sobremanera el color celestino de sus ojos y sus pálidas mejillas. Con el rojizo se notaba, pero no tanto. Se percató que al fin y al cabo, el "accidente" con la poción le había demostrado que podía modificarse en algunos tonos y se vería algo más elegante. Lo tendría en cuenta para años próximos. 

Suspiró mientras tomaba el libro apoyado sobre la mesita de la habitación compartida. No les había contado nada a sus amigos sobre lo que había averiguado de los herederos. Le daba mala espina y pensaba hablar pronto con tía Mione sobre el tema. Capaz ella le aconsejaría que hacer y le regañaría convenientemente por meter las narices en un tema que teóricamente no le incumbía. Sino hubiese investigado, no sentiría esa culpabilidad cada vez que miraba a los ojos de James. Pero sus labios estaba sellados y de ellos no surgiría nada. 

Ni que ellos le ofrecieran una solución al problema con su cabello, pensó riéndose sola. Estaba sacando ventaja sobre ellos. No le disgustaba el cambio. No podrían hacer intercambio. Pues obvio que sabía que eso querían sus amigos. A parte del otro injustificado motivo: jugar con ella. 

***

_¿Adivina quién te escribe ahora? Cómo si fuera tan difícil saberlo… ^^_

_Y ya que estamos con las adivinanzas, ¿adivina con quién iré al baile de Navidad? No, con Cho no. Me he dado cuenta que solamente de ella me atrae el físico. Existe una chica, bonita a su manera e inteligente, que realmente me gusta mucho… Hasta el punto que he llegado a pensar que estoy realmente enamorado. ^^ Ron dice que se me nota mucho en la cara y era de eso de lo que se burlaba Hagrid. Ella me ha besado… Ni con todas las palabras del mundo podría describirte todo lo he sentí en ese pequeño segundo, aunque tan valioso y anhelado. Es tan dulce, tan sincera, tan comprensiva… tan…Mione. _

_No sé con quien irá Ron. ¿O me dijo y no lo he escuchado? ¬¬ _

_Por aquí anda todo normal. Salvo que se tenga en cuenta que ahora estoy bajo el conocimiento de la causa por la cual murieron mis padres. Soy el heredero de Gryffindor. ¡Ja! Qué bendición, ¿verdad? En otro tiempo se tomaría como una buena noticia, pues tengo poderes "desconocidos" o algo así… Y debo descubrirlos para derrotar a lagartija Voldie. Uhh… Viéndolo desde la forma trágica, estoy destinado a matar a Voldie o a que éste me mate. Qué destino, Diosa._Pero uno tiene que ser sumiso en este sentido. Si yo no lo derroto, el mundo está muerto. Que tranquilidad estar aquí desahogándome con mi ironía… __

_¡Gry va ganando en la copa de las casas! ^^ _

_Debo dejarte ahora. Mione me espera para dar un paseo a orillas del lago. ^^ Ya parece una relación formal, ¿verdad? Quién lo diría... con Mione... ¡¡Qué suerte he tenido!! Ron ya me ha dicho que si no lo nombro padrino de nuestros hijos me mata ¬¬ Yo lo mataré a él si sigue haciendo esos comentarios tan incómodos. ¿Me ayudarías? _

Joanne cerró el diario mientras miraba aturdida un punto en la habitación. Si James leía ese diario, se enteraría de la verdad de su sangre… ¿Sería conveniente que lo supiera? Mejor ir a hablar con tía Mione cuanto antes. 

***

Entró sigilosamente con el diario apretado contra su pecho en un gesto protectivo. El despacho de tía Mione en la mansión era bastante grande. Estaba parcialmente lleno de estanterías con libros antiguos y recientes, periódicos y diversas cosas por ese estilo. Hermione se encontraba sentada detrás del escritorio, leyendo el Profeta del día de la fecha hasta que Jo golpeó en su puerta y le otorgó el permiso para pasar. Ahora la miraba curiosamente, con una intensidad casi parecida a la mirada de su madre. Sintió escalofríos cuando por su mente pasó la idea de que podían leerle la mente. 

Se sentó en la silla enfrente del escritorio nerviosamente. 

- ¿Sucede algo malo, Jo? – La vista de su tía se fijó momentáneamente en su cabello, que continuaba siendo del color innatural. 

- Pues… No sé si tan malo… Pero sucede algo. – Apoyó el diario en el escritorio con cierto autoritarismo. Herm miró el libro de reojo, como si no tuviera deseos de agarrarlo y mirarlo.  

- ¿De dónde lo han sacado? – Preguntó tranquilamente Hermione. Pero Jo supo de inmediato que era una tranquilidad fingida, que si fuera realmente por ella le estaría regañando a gritos. 

- Del mismo lugar que el Kneazle de Dan. – Contestó indiferente. Estaba acostumbrada a ser ella la que diera la cara por las travesuras del trío y sabía que las emociones jugaban en contra a la hora de querer sacar información. 

- Ya veo. – Hermione alzó una ceja, sorprendida al principio. - ¿Hasta dónde han leído? – Daba por hecho que habían descubierto la forma de leerlo obviamente. Jo tragó saliva y contestó culpablemente. 

- Los chicos no han leído más allá de tres páginas, pero yo… - Se mordió un labio. – Sé el valioso secreto de la familia Potter. – Miró a su tía significativamente. Ella alzó ambas cejas pero sonrió ampliamente, orgullosa por la ahijada que tenía. 

- Bien. ¿Y se lo has dicho a James y a Dan? 

- No. No sabía si era conveniente que lo supieran… Pero me siento terriblemente culpable, porque ellos saben que les estoy ocultando algo y… - Herm sonrió cariñosamente. 

- ¿Y por eso te pintaron el cabello? – Su voz sonaba ligeramente burlona. Joanne asintió silenciosa, mirando un punto específico del escritorio. 

- ¿Debo decirles…? 

- No. _Ellos_ deben descubrir el misterio que involucra a su mundo cuando estén realmente preparados para hacerlo, Jo. – Joanne frunció el entrecejo. 

- ¿Ellos…? 

- James y Elizabeth. – Aclaró Hermione lógicamente. 

- ¿Ambos son herederos de Gryffindor? 

- En teoría, sí. Pero el primero que nació (o sea, James) es el que porta casi la totalidad de los poderes. – Explicó Hermione luego de un suspiro largo. 

- Tía Mione, ¿qué es la maldición Lativairam Asenavanemij? 

Hermione, que estaba tomando pasivamente una taza de café, la dejó inmediatamente sobre el escritorio viendo que su mano era incapaz de sostenerla y Joanne notó la expresión de sus ojos: horror. Se preguntó mentalmente si tendría que haberse callado pero requería una respuesta… La _necesitaba._

- ¿De dónde has sacado esa maldición? – Preguntó mirándola intensamente. 

- La curiosidad mata al gato. – Sonrió Jo con culpabilidad. – Revelé la última frase de la última página del diario… 

- El diario abarca desde nuestro quinto año en Hogwarts hasta el final de nuestra educación como aurores. – Empezó a explicar Hermione pensativamente. 

- ¿Qué es la maldición Lativairam Asenavanemij? – Repitió Joanne ansiosamente. 

- No puedo informarte de eso. Y tampoco encontrarás la respuesta en ningún libro. – Dijo Mione agarrando el diario entre sus manos mientras sacaba la varita. Le aplicó un encantamiento que Jo no pudo llegar a comprender. 

- Si este diario cae en malas manos, podría ser nuestro suicidio. Por algo estaba escondido. En el único libro que podrías haber hallado una respuesta a tu pregunta es en éste. – Continuó mientras caminaba hacia una de las estanterías y colocaba el librito en una de sus filas. 

- Pero tendré que confiscárselos. Es peligroso, ya saben. Además, ahí tienes una excusa fantástica para no sentirte culpable. Puedes inventarles una historia, donde te encontré leyendo el diario o mientras limpiaba tu habitación, lo hallé entre libros… Pero te sugiero a ti que sigas investigando. – Le guiñó un ojo Mione luego de tanta seriedad. – También hay un secreto que involucra a tu familia. 

- ¿Weasley? – Preguntó escéptica. Mione sonrió misteriosamente. 

- De parte de madre. – Replicó, indicando que sería su única pista.

- Gracias, tía Mione. – Joanne se levantó y salió del despacho deseando, por un momento, nunca haber entrado. 

***

Ron bostezó por décima cuarta vez en cinco minutos. Hermione estaba apoyada contra una pared, medio dormida, intentando permanecer atenta. Draco estaba sentado y miraba el techo con admiración, como si nunca antes se le hubiera ocurrido la idea que el Ministerio de la Magia tuviera un techo. Lilian era una de las más despiertas, aunque leía el periódico con gran lentitud. Por otro lado, Harry estaba totalmente despierto pero sus ansías estaban poniendo los nervios de punta a los otros cuatro. Se paseaba de un lado para otro murmurando para sí. Su cabello no ayudaba a mejorar su imagen, ya que le daba apariencia de un loco que acababa de huir del manicomio. Sus ojos estaban especialmente brillosos pero su rostro estaba pálido y tenía unas ojeras bien marcadas. 

No era divertido que después de un ataque a un pueblo muggle tuvieras que asistir a la ceremonia donde se diría quien era el próximo ministro. No si acababas de luchar con unos cuantos mortífagos y éstos escapasen milagrosamente de las manos de los policías mágicos, dejándote derrotado en un lugar cubierto de sangre y muerte. Además, casi sin energías mágicas. 

En ese momento, Sirius se acercó a ellos. Su estado era completamente contrario al del quinteto de aurores. Estaba vivamente despierto y confiado en sí mismo. Lucía espectacular, con una túnica realmente elegante y un peinado trabajado. Sus ojos azules relucían sobrenaturalmente hasta que los observó a ellos con determinación. Parecía como si ver a Harry con esa expresión maniática acabara de arruinarle la fiesta. 

- ¿Otro ataque…? 

- ¡Muggles! – Exclamó furiosamente Harry sin poder contenerse. - ¡Han matado decenas de muggles! ¡Y no hemos atrapado a ninguno de esos malditos asesinos!

- Tranquilo, Harry. – Susurró Lilian cansadamente. 

Ella no tenía ganas de ponerse furiosa como él, aunque bien podría haberlo hecho. Pero prefería la razón a dejarse llevar por los sentimientos. Harry dejó de vagar para sentarse en una de las sillas con un aire de total decepción e impotencia. Cerró sus ojos, para dejarlos descansar un instante. Sirius le observó de reojo con preocupación al igual que Herm.  

- Necesitas descansar más, Harry. – Sugirió Sirius sentándose al lado de su ahijado. 

La imagen que ahora presentaba le hacía acordar a cuando era joven, demostrando que era un Gryffindor, al igual que él, que se dejaba manejar por sus instintos y sus sentidos morales. Hacía bastante tiempo ya que no veía a ese Gryffindor, pues generalmente se mostraba indiferente (muy a lo Slytherin) o callado en sabiduría (a lo Ravenclaw.)

- No ahora. – Replicó Harry fríamente. 

- Podrás descansar tranquilo cuando Ojo Loco y yo estemos al frente del Ministerio. – Sonrió cariñosamente Sirius, jugueteando con el cabello azabache de Harry. Éste hizo una exasperación con los ojos, ocasionando risas de parte de los otros cuatro aurores. 

- No sé si dormiré más intranquilo que ahora, Siri. – Se burló sonriendo levemente. 

- Además, por supuesto, que Black nunca llegará a la cima del MM. – Dijo una voz socarrona acompañada por una sonrisa enigmática y astuta de dos Slytherin. Jim Esdara y Lucius Malfoy.  

Draco, que había estado apunto de dormirse en ese preciso instante, se energizó como si le hubiera dado una corriente eléctrica, mirando con intenso odio a su padre. Los otros tres, Ron, Herm y Lil dejaron de hacer lo que cada uno estaba haciendo para mirar a ambos Slytherin con natural desconfianza. Sirius se puso de pie, dispuesto a no dejar que ellos pisasen su orgullo. Harry simplemente elevó las cejas suspicazmente y chasqueó la lengua impacientemente. 

- El quinteto fantástico. – Dijo Lucius mirando a cada uno de los aurores con una sonrisa de dulce venganza en sus labios. – Lástima que hoy no han podido hacer de héroes… Y por lo visto, ahora son _víctimas_. – Agregó observando intensamente cada herida en el cuerpo de ellos y las expresiones de cansancio. 

- La víctima serás tú cuando un dementor te bese, _Lucius._ – Replicó Lilian sonriendo burlonamente. 

- O una serpiente me envenene, ¿verdad, señor Potter? – Se burló Malfoy mirando a Harry fijamente a los ojos. Éste mantuvo la mirada con sencillo desafío. 

- Pero si ya estás envenenado, Lucius. – Dijo Harry con un tono clara de obviedad. – Sólo que es un veneno tardío, que se toma su tiempo… Pero algún día caerás en manos de la Serpiente y ahí sabrás que has perdido todo. Absolutamente todo lo que pensabas haber conseguido. 

- Entonces ya seríamos dos envenenados. – Impugnó el Slytherin. Harry sonrió enigmáticamente. 

- Pensé que ya no te quedaba cerebro… Pero veo que sí. – Se burló con una sonrisa sutil. 

- Así que admites que algún día caerás… 

- Todo principio tiene un final, ¿verdad? La vida no es _eterna_ en la tierra. – Le interrumpió Potter. 

- Serán ustedes los que caigan primero. 

- Tengo mis serias dudas al respecto. 

- Cuando suceda, lamentarás no haberme escuchado. 

- No lamentaré nada relativo a ti o a tu _Señor_, Malfoy. – Se miraron fijamente, como si ambos quisiesen liquidar al otro en ese preciso instante y no podían por triviales razones que tenían que seguir. 

- Ya basta. – Se escuchó una voz autoritaria del otro lado del pasillo. Stephen Barker. 

- Barker… - Dijo Malfoy sonriéndole ampliamente, enderezando su postura. Harry le miró de reojo con desconfianza. 

- Te llama el Wizengamot. – Dijo Barker mirando a Harry. Éste asintió levantándose. Caminó hasta Stephen y colocó en sus manos un pergamino. Todos los miraban, ninguno sabiendo qué contenía eso.

- Dáselo a Tonks. 

Y sin decir más, se retiró desapareciendo entre las sombras del pasillo. Ron, Lil, Herm, Draco y Sirius se miraron entre ellos extrañados, sobre todo Sirius, quien podría haber contactado a Remus y que éste le entregase a Tonks el pergamino… Pues estaba seguro que lo que contenía era de importancia. No comprendía por qué la irresponsabilidad de Harry de entregárselo a Barker. 

Malfoy desapareció con Esdara luego de hacer una burlona reverencia. 

***

_A las 12-1, en mi despacho, con toda tu división. _

_Harry. _

¿12-1? ¿Despacho? ¿División? Odiaba los mensajes en código, más cuando todavía no había descubierto muchos, solamente los básicos. Dudaba que una división de aurores pudiera entrar tranquilamente en el despacho de Potter en el Ministerio. Encima, Tonks no estaba a cargo de ninguna división de aurores. ¿Entonces…? ¿Otra nueva y novedosa reunión de la Orden del Fénix?

Bah, no importaba. Sería mejor entregarlo a quien le había dicho para mantener una responsable apariencia.  

***

Localizó instantáneamente a su padre entre la gente en la sala, pero lo ignoró completamente al pasar por su lado. Sirius ya no estaba con ellos pues debía estar con Ojo Loco, su compañero de lista, para la ceremonia. Se eligieron unos estratégicos asientos y Mione reservó uno para Harry, quien todavía no había vuelto. El cuarteto se preocupó bastante por él cuando, al observar la sala, vieron al Wizengamot sentado en el centro en completo silencio. Harry no estaba por la zona.

- Me pregunto dónde diablos estará. – Murmuró fastidiado Ron. 

- Capaz fue hablar con Tonks… - Opinó su esposa dubitativamente. 

- Imposible, Tonks está allá con Remus. ¿La ves? – Señaló discretamente con la cabeza hacia la derecha y efectivamente allí estaba la comprometida.  

- ¿Entonces? 

- Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es rezar para que no se haya metido en un lío. – Suspiró Draco pensando que eso era imposible. Recientemente, Harry estaba mucho más inmaduro e irracional que de costumbre, llevándolo a ser algunas cosas… _no beneficiosas_ para él. 

La viceministra, Laura Madley, se puso de pie y pidiendo silencio para así poder hablar. Le rodeaba el Wizengamot con rostros serenos aunque algo irresolutos. Al contrario de la viceministra, que tenía una sonrisa amplia y sincera en su rostro generalmente sombrío e inteligente. Pensar que ella había sido la anterior acompañante de lista del Truplathin, con Percy a la cabeza hacía sólo ya diez años. Los primeros siete habían sido bastante buenos, pero… 

Percy se retiró de la Orden del Fénix y allí todo se desvió en contra. La guerra volvió a empezar sutilmente. Ahora ya no podían vivir en paz como antes… Nuevamente, alguien con poder se estaba alzando. Pero nadie tenía idea qué mente perversa estaba detrás de todo aquello. Sólo sospechas y dudas penetraban en la comunidad. 

Laura Madley empezó a hablar, dando el usual discurso de 'despedida' junto a los párrafos iniciales de la ceremonia de bienvenida del nuevo ministro, hasta el momento en anonimato total. Así durante largos veinte minutos, donde muchos pensaron que se estaba haciendo _demasiado_ larga la reunión. Hasta que llegó el momento tan ansiado por todos. 

- Y es un honor en este momento para mí entregarle el mando al nuevo Ministro de la Magia… - Dejó que el silencio ultra tumba se entendiera para darle énfasis. Miles de pares de ojos la miraban fijamente, incitándola a hablar. – _Al ex auror, Alastor Moody y al__ _ex auror, ex director de la Academia Prakigam de Aurores y, ahora mismo, ex jefe del departamento de deportes mágicos, Sirius Black.__

Un valioso triunfo añadido a la Orden del Fénix. 

***

Marchaba silenciosamente por el pasillo tan conocido de su mansión. Observó su reloj de muñeca dándose cuenta que en ese momento deberían estar diciendo quien sería la nueva cabecilla de la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra. Pero no tenía deseos de estar allí, no con ese extraño cansancio nublándole la razón. Ahora ya estaba un poco más despierto, luego de haber bebido una pócima especial para ello y haber mejorado un poco su imagen. En el mismo tiempo que los demás habían estado escuchando el discurso de Madley, él había estado realizando un informe sobre el ataque a los muggles para el Ministerio y para la prensa. Algo bastante productivo desde su punto de vista. 

Pero ese mutismo en la casa le dolía hasta la médula. Algo no estaba bien. Y no eran los muchachos, pues ellos estaban más dormidos que osos en periodo de hibernación. Si se habían quedado hasta muy tarde viendo una película muggle en la televisión muggle con el permiso de Herm. Tenía la impresión que en la casa había alguien que en definitiva no debería estar allí. Capaz su intuición estaba alterada luego del ataque, pero… Usualmente nunca fallaba. 

Hoy no sería el caso. 

***

- _¿Dónde está mi ahijado? – Preguntó Sirius felizmente, luego de una mini celebración con algunos integrantes de la Orden que habían acudido. _

- _No ha estado en la ceremonia, Siri. – Dijo Hermione visiblemente preocupada. Sirius frunció el entrecejo, haciéndose el herido. _

- _¡Mi ahijado no estuvo en mi momento de mayor felicidad! ¡Esto no es posible!_

- _Qué extraño… ¿cuándo fue la última vez que lo vieron? – Cuestionó Remus incrédulo. _

- _Antes de la ceremonia. Había ido para hablar con el Wizengamot… - Contestó Draco inquieto. _

- _Pero no volvió… _

- _¿Estará en casa? – Preguntó Hermione pensativa. _

- _Podría ser. Vamos para allá, entonces. _

- _Pero... recuerden… Dijo 12-1. – Murmuró Tonks. _

- _Da igual. ¡A la carga, compadres! ¡Hay que celebrar y mi ahijado _debe _estar presente!_

***

Sacó la varita mágica y pidió la iluminación total del pasillo con una agitación de ésta. Las antorchas al estilo medieval se prendieron instantáneamente con un leve chasquido y Harry escuchó atentamente, en busca de algún sonido que le guiase para encontrar al intruso. Como era de saberse, identificó algo extraño en el despacho de Mione. Frunciendo el entrecejo, apuró el ritmo de la caminata, aunque manteniendo un moderado silencio. 

El intruso sabía que había alguien que lo estaba buscando al prenderse todas las antorchas de una sola vez. Eso le había inquietado notablemente y había revelado su ubicación por plena distracción. Pero Harry sabía que tenía que tener cuidado: alguien que había ingresado en las paredes de la mansión de los Potter tenía que tener un estupendo poder mágico para traspasar sin dañar las barreras de protección antiguamente instaladas. No era alguien que manejara la magia negra: habrían sonado las alarmas invisibles de la Orden. ¿Entonces…? 

Harry se aplicó a si mismo un encantamiento de invisibilidad bastante efectivo antes de forcejear mágicamente la puerta del despacho. Ésta se abrió mansamente, emitiendo un crujido ligero. Potter analizó fugazmente la habitación sin entrar en ella. Quien fuera que estuviera adentro se mantendría en silencio y oculto a la vista. ¿Qué podían encontrar en el despacho de Mione? Sólo investigaciones y pergaminos de la Orden, aunque no los más importantes. Salvo que su esposa guardase algo que él todavía no estaba bajo conocimiento y fuera realmente importante. Pero de haber sido así le hubiera informado, ¿verdad?

Indecisamente entró aplicando a su vez un hechizo insonizador a su cuerpo. Todos sus movimientos serían en auténtico mutismo, como el intruso. Sonrió, dejando que una extraña emoción le invadiese. Hacía mucho que no la sentía: su sentimiento por la aventura, por investigar y hallar rápidas soluciones. Ese sentimiento adolescente de Hogwarts… 

De repente, algo le sacó de sus pensamientos. Un ruido seco. Un golpe duro contra el suelo. Una estantería tambaleándose. Algunos libros cayendo precipitosamente con el suelo. Se dio vuelta y con habilidad detuvo la caída de la estantería y la continuidad de la caída de los librillos. Buscó con la vista al culpable. Hasta que su mente comprendió: también estaba oculto bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad o una capa de ese estilo. El problema de aplicar un encantamiento des-invisibilidad sería que también se revelaría él… Daba igual, lo importante era tener entre sus manos al… 

Se dio vuelta, justo a tiempo para parar un ataque "noqueador" de un encantamiento. Aplicó el encantamiento de revelación. Pero absolutamente nada sucedió. Dio una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados para fijarse bien que no hubiera nadie. Observó el techo (N/A: recordando una escena de una película muggle llamada… El Hombre Araña xD) y cualquier posible escondrijo. Nada. 

- Para ser uno de los jefes de la Orden del Fénix y auror de ataque eres muy lento, Potter. – Murmuró una voz en su oído. 

Sentía el aliento de quien quiera que fuese en su nuca y un escalofrío general recorrió su cuerpo. Conocía esa voz. La conocía. Su respiración se alteró un poco, pero permaneció con la vista al frente y esperando una reacción del intruso. Su cabeza daba vueltas vertiginosamente, meditando en qué podía hacer. 

_Algún día caerás en manos de la Serpiente y ahí sabrás que has perdido todo. _

_Absolutamente todo lo que pensabas haber conseguido._

Todavía no era _el momento_. No ahora. 

- ¿Sabes? Tomar la voz y la personalidad de tu anterior peor enemigo me agrada. Es una sombra que invade tu pasado y recae en tu presente como una maldición. Es aquel que nubla tus recuerdos y controla tu mente. ¿A que sí?

- ¿No era que no querías tener nada relacionado con Él? – Preguntó Harry con una voz burlona. 

- Mmm… Puede ser. Pero surgí de él, ¿qué le voy a hacer? Uno no puede negar sus raíces, ¿verdad? 

- Pareces humano. – Dijo Harry entre satírico y sincero. 

- Es verdad. Tanto tiempo escondido en ellos me ha llevado a asociarme con ellos. 

- ¿Qué deseas? Dudo que ya quieras matarme. – Cuestionó Potter indiferente. 

- Sería algo muy poco divertido. Sólo he venido a avisarte… que tu nuevo enemigo se está alzando con un poder muchísimo más poderoso que tu anterior enemigo… Sólo eso. 

- ¿Tienes contacto con él?

Pero solamente obtuvo como respuesta un silencio y una sensación de libertad deseable. Se había ido tal cual había llegado: silente. Harry suspiró cansado y frustrado, todavía sin moverse de su lugar realmente. Sus músculos continuaban tensos como si no se hubiese ido y su respiración estaba más alterada que antes. Comprendió que no se iba a ir dejándolo ileso…

Terminó por caer desmayado al suelo bruscamente, sin justificación. 

***

- _¡Harry! – Exclamó Hermione al abrir la puerta de su despacho y encontrar a su marido, tendido en el suelo, inconsciente. Sirius, Lil, Ron y Draco entraron tras ella igual de preocupados y extrañados que ella._

- _¿Qué le sucedió? – Preguntó Draco inclinándose junto con Mione y cacheteando suavemente las mejillas de Potter. No había caso, no despertaba. _

_Sirius observó alrededor. Había libros esparcidos por el suelo, pero ninguno estaba suficientemente cerca como para haber sido el culpable del noqueo de su ahijado. No había señales de duelo mágico, pero alguien había estado allí. Y era imposible que los niños quisiesen dañar a Harry. ¿Quién, entonces…? _

- _Será mejor que lo llevemos a la habitación y que ordene a los elfos ordenar todo esto… - Dijo Mione observando molestadamente el caos de su despacho. Algunos importantes pergaminos estaban desparramados y otros tantos rotos irregularmente. _

***

- Estamos todos de acuerdo en que están sucediendo cosas demasiado extrañas y que hay algo fundamental uniéndolas, que tiene una relación estrecha con la Orden… - Comenzó Sirius ese mismo día y en la casa de los Potter, pocas horas después, a un círculo selecto de la Orden del Fénix.  

- ¿Quién es la nueva mente suprema de los magos tenebrosos? ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de eso? – Preguntó Tonks intranquilizada. 

- Sospechas, pero nada revelante. – Contestó Draco, mordiéndose el labio inferior. 

- ¿Quién habrá atacado a Harry? – Continuó Remus, añadiendo esa pregunta las incógnitas. 

Cabe agregar que el susodicho todavía no había despertado a pesar de todos los intentos, tanto mágicos como muggles, de hacerlo por parte de ellos. 

- No violó la barrera de protección de la mansión. – Dijo Hermione pensativamente. – Las barreras estaban intactas cuando llegamos. Y los únicos que estaban en la casa, dormidos, eran los muchachos, que no saben nada de lo sucedido. 

- No usó magia negra. Hubieran sonado las alarmas. – Agregó Ron. 

- En definición, alguien que tiene en sus manos mucho poder. Perfectamente puede ser ese enemigo supremo del cual desconocemos la identidad. – Concluyó Remus. 

- ¿Y el ataque de esta mañana a un barrio muggle?

- Según el informe realizado por los aurores, hubo quince muertos y trece heridos, todos muggles, y de todas las edades. 

- ¿Foco del ataque? 

- Atacaron al mismo tiempo en todas las zonas. 

- ¿Algún mortífago atrapado? – Preguntó Lilian esperanzada, aunque bien sabía la negatividad que iba a ser la respuesta. 

- No. Escaparon todos, dejando detrás de sí la marca tenebrosa. 

- ¿Leyeron esto? – Preguntó Hermione que había agarrado el periódico del día (el cual todavía no había leído por las agitaciones del día) donde se mencionaba el asesinato de un muggle en un callejón de Londres. Una extraña marca mágica en el suelo. Salía una foto de ésta. 

- Le escindieron la mano derecha. Murió desangrándose. – La totalidad de la Orden se estremeció ante aquella frase. 

- Un muggle… ¿por qué? 

- No se sabe ni hay ninguna pista que llegue a indicarlo… 

***

Observó a su mejor amiga leyendo un libro y deseó sentirse tan tranquila como para hacer lo mismo. Pero las ansias de saber qué estaba sucediendo en su casa podían más que ella. Se estiró en su cama y miró el techo, pensativa. Robert no había escrito en todo el verano y eso le preocupaba. Ellas ya le habían mandado una carta, pero capaz no había llamado suficientemente la atención de Rob como para responder… O capaz se había ido de vacaciones y todavía no había recibido la carta… Le extrañaba, y no podía negarlo. 

Dejó emerger un extenso bostezo y se frotó los ojos fastidiada por el cansancio. No quería dormirse. Todavía quedaba mucho por hacer y esperar esa noche. Además, dormirse a las nueve de la noche en vacaciones era casi un delito, más si te habías levantado a la una de la tarde. Buscó a tientas por pura costumbre su amuleto en la mesita de luz, hasta que recordó que lo había _perdido_ por las calles muggles… 

Se sentó en su cama y miró su mesita de luz, algo en ella llamándole la atención. Allí, lujoso y brillante estaba… _El collar con forma de serpiente…_

Lo tomó temblorosa entre sus manos y le contempló fascinada. Relucía más que nunca y los ojos de la serpiente nunca habían estado tan rojizos como ahora. James había tenido razón. Iba a volver. La magia lo hacía volver. Sonrió, sintiéndose completa y feliz. El cansancio que hacía minutos había sentido se esfumó por completo y hasta sintió ganas deponerse a bailar allí mismo sin música. 

Hasta que observó sus dedos y notó en ellos, una sustancia especialmente escarlata… _Sangre. _

***

Perdido entre la inmensa oscuridad, en una dimensión desconocida, nunca antes acudida por él. Sabía que era un sueño, que era irreal, pero muchas veces había tenido predicciones de esta forma, así que dejó que éste le dominara y manejara su imaginación. 

Pronto se halló sentado en una pradera rodeada por montañas. Recordó aquella imagen, grabada en su cerebro como una condena, de aquel único día que había sido mortífago. Inconscientemente, pero lo había sido. Había deslizado maldiciones imperdonables por sus labios y había sentido más odio y desprecio de lo que había sentido en su vida. Capaz artificial, creado por Voldemort, pero nunca olvidaría esa sensación mezclada con el poder de sus venas… 

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos, deseando que su mente se alejara de ese recuerdo. Muchas veces más había dicho maldiciones imperdonables, había asesinado mortífagos, pero nunca había sentido esa autoritaria sensación de nuevo en él. Ni la deseó más. Pero eso le demostró la dulzura del poder, pero la maldición que al mismo tiempo éste implicaba. 

Estaba cayendo el sol. Era un atardecer precioso, con colores oscuros y teñidos de un opaco brillo ocasionado por los últimos rayos del sol sobre aquella zona de Inglaterra. No había nada de vida alrededor, salvo los árboles y plantas. No divisó animales ni hombres a la vista y se cuestionó mentalmente a donde llevaría aquel sueño. 

Hasta que minutos después, una poderosa energía invadió el lugar. A metros de Harry, estalló una invisible explosión, que provocó que los cabellos de Harry de precipitaran hacia atrás y Potter tuviera que aferrarse bien al suelo. Observó con el entrecejo fruncido al frente, esperando sin saber a qué. 

Un lagarto apareció delante de él, saliendo debajo de una piedra o simplemente de la nada. Miró a Harry fijamente y éste le devolvió la mirada con curiosidad. Pestañó un segundo a causa del viento que había levantado un poco de tierra y donde había estado el lagarto ahora se encontraba una serpiente de cascabel. Extrañado vio como la serpiente siseaba algo (que misteriosamente él no logró descifrar) y con un pequeño estallido… 

Para ser un sueño, estaba bastante loco, pensó riéndose mentalmente. A la serpiente le habían salido dos orejas a ambos lados de la cabeza y sin previo aviso, empezó una metamorfosis desagradable que terminó transformando al reptil en un gato completamente blanco. 

Curioso, pero extrañamente familiar. 

***

Pestañó somnolientamente tratando de fijar la vista en un punto en específico: el rostro que le miraba al lado de la cama. No tardó en reconocer a su querida Mione y su inminente expresión de preocupación. Se preguntó hasta cuando dejaría de preocupar a sus seres queridos… Pero también era satisfactorio sentirse querido y protegido como se sintió cuando Herm le besó dulcemente en los labios y jugueteó momentáneamente con su cabello alborotado. 

- ¿Has dormido bien? – Se burló ella sonriendo débilmente. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, con mucho más entusiasmo que ella. 

- Lo necesitaba ^^ - Mione rió libremente, sintiéndose nuevamente bien de volver a ver a _su_ Harry.

- De vez en cuando hay que hacerle caso a Siri, ¿eh? – Agregó Mione guiñeándole un ojo. 

- Y ahora que es viceministro no se le podrá negar nada más… - Suspiró Harry fingiendo frustración. 

- ¿Cómo sabes que es viceministro? – Preguntó Hermione sorprendida. 

- Le tenía confianza. Por algo soy su ahijado, ¿no? – Contestó Harry sencillamente. 

- Él pensó que ya lo habías olvidado… - Comentó ella divertida, pero luego volviendo a ponerse seria. - ¿Qué sucedió, Harry? Te encontramos inconsciente en mi despacho, el cual estaba hecho un caos… Y has tardado siete horas en despertarte… - Harry desvió la mirada, sabiendo que no podía contestar esa pregunta. 

- Me pareció escuchar a alguien allí y al entrar me pegaron con un libro en la cabeza. ¿Saben quién fue? – Era idiota la respuesta dada, pero Mione no tenía forma de contradecirlo pues ella no había mirado la dispersión de los libros en específico. 

- No… Pensábamos que tal vez tú… 

- No lo llegué a ver. 

- Están los de la Orden abajo, esperándote. 

- Perfecto. – Dijo reincorporándose de la cama. Bostezó ligeramente y le sonrió a su esposa. – El descanso me ha hecho realmente bien. – Opinó para distraerla del tema del intruso. 

***

- No llegué a ver a mi atacante. – Terminó Harry de narrar lo sucedido. Solamente había cambiado el final: sin el hechizo de invisibilidad, le lanzaron un libro y tan concentrado estaba que no llegó a apreciar ese detalle. Pero Sirius, que sí había examinado la posición, se mantuvo en un desconfiado silencio, dispuesto a luego a sacarle la verdad a su ahijado, como si volviese a tener quince años… 

- Bueno, lo único que podemos hacer es investigar con las pistas que tenemos… - Se encogió de hombros Tonks. 

- Ahora tenemos que decidir quién será el nuevo líder de la Orden. Perdimos a Albus y necesitamos a alguien que reemplace su puesto. No podemos hacer todos de líderes, es un total desorden y desorganización. – Dijo Remus pensativamente. - ¿Quién empieza con los votos? 

- ¿Quiénes son los candidatos? – Preguntó Lilian con curiosidad. 

- Todos los aquí presentes. – Respondió Sirius inmediatamente, sonriendo. – Menos Ojo Loco y yo. Tenemos suficiente con el Ministerio de la Magia… 

- ¡Yo primero! ^^ - dijo Draco levantando ligeramente una mano y sonriendo ampliamente, con un brillo maléfico en sus ojos. – Yo propongo a Harry… 

***

James, delante de Jo y de Dan, vigiló que desde allí nadie pudiera verlos antes de acercarse sigilosamente a la siguiente habitación, abriendo dócilmente la puerta con un tenue monotonía que les puso al trío terriblemente nerviosos. Joanne estuvo apunto de pedirle a James que no hiciera nada, que mejor sería volver, pero se calló pensando que parecería una cobarde si dijese eso. 

Observaron hacia el frente, abstraídos, escuchando atentamente todo. La siguiente sala era el comedor, y la puerta estaba ligeramente entornada. Se miraron trémulamente. James enumeró los cuatros de izquierda a derecha (los que estaban sobre el muro del lado derecho) rápidamente y se encaminó hacia el tercero nerviosamente. Dos centauros, la madre y el hijo, estaban bebiendo de un lago con aguas pacíficas y puras. 

Sustrajo la varita del bolsillo de su ropa muggle y tocó lo más sumiso que pudo el cuadro unas tres veces mientras murmuraba como la anterior vez, en las vacaciones de invierno: _soruatnec soled redople_. Con un leve gemido el cuadro recomenzó a deslizarse hacia arriba. Pero esta vez James pensó que tenían suerte: los adultos estaban completamente concentrados en discutir entre ellos para darse cuenta que algo pasaba en la sala de al lado. 

Una vez adentro del pasadizo secreto y la puerta de éste estuviera cerrado, la oscuridad se les hizo absoluta. James agitó la varilla convocando el encantamiento _lumos_ al mismo tiempo que sus dos mejores amigos. Los destellos de luz les accedieron a caminar unos cuantos metros para acercarse más al lugar donde estaba reunida la Orden. James volvió a extender la varilla señalando al muro. 

- Antes que conjures el encantamiento para escuchar las voces del otro lado, deberíamos tener alguna forma de ver lo que está sucediendo. – Dijo Joanne en un murmullo. 

- Pero en ese caso, ellos también podrán vernos. – Contestó mirando a Jo con el entrecejo fruncido. 

- Entonces, con tu encantamiento, también podrían escucharnos. – Replicó ella inteligentemente. 

- Aja... Por eso hay que mantener silencio. – Terminó James sin comprender a dónde quería llegar su amiga. 

- De casualidad, ¿esta pared se puede traspasar? – Preguntó Dan mirando al frente pensativo, pues algo acababa de llamar su atención allí. 

- Ermmm… Aquí. – Señaló un radio considerable de ladrillos. – Estos son irreales, es decir, si queremos pasar para el otro lado podríamos perfectamente. Pero sólo se puede pasar de este lado hacia la cocina, no de la cocina para aquí. ¿Listos? – Los otros dos asintieron, aunque Joanne no muy convencida. 

- **_Sorum Dahcucse_**. –Aguzaron sus oídos. **__**

****

***

- Yo propongo a Harry como líder de la Orden. – Sonrió Draco triunfadamente. Harry observó a Draco pasmado y con las cejas realmente arqueadas. Otros asintieron sonriendo y otros ladearon la cabeza, no muy convencidos. 

- Sí, mi ahijado es el ideal para el puesto. – Opinó Sirius guiñeándole un ojo al susodicho, que continuaba aturdido. 

- No, Sirius, yo no… 

***

- _¿Mi padre como jefe de la Orden? – Preguntó James en voz baja, sin creérselo del todo. Sus dos amigos asintieron, sonriendo. _

- _¡SÍ! ¡Vamos a apoyarlo! – Chilló Dan señalando los ladrillos que James había mencionado que eran irreales. Joanne abrió la boca para contradecirlos, pero ya era demasiado tarde…_

***

- No, Sirius, yo no soy el indicado para reemplazar el puesto de Albus… 

- Qué va, Harry, tú eres el… - Pero Ron se detuvo un segundo, escuchando vigilantemente. - ¿Es mi imaginación o estoy escuchando voces? 

Los demás le miraron como si se estuviera paranoico, pero Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas compresivas entre ellos. Al mismo tiempo que la señora Potter se levantaba de su asiento tres niños aparecían _salidos de la nada_ entre ellos. 

- ¡Pa, _tienes_ que ser el líder! – Exclamó James sonriendo ampliamente. 

- ¡La modestia aparte, tío, te lo mereces! ^^ - Alentó Dan alegremente, bailando unos pasos muy graciosos. 

- ¡Tío Harry siempre es el primero en poner el cascabel al gato! – Expresó Joanne contagiándose del entusiasmo de sus amigos. Sus dos amigos la miraron incomprensivos, pero ella les hizo un gesto de impaciencia: 'ya les explicaré que significa.'

- ¡La nueva generación está con Harry! – Exclamaron los tres al unísono como si llevaran preparando todo eso desde hacía una semana. Los adultos los miraron sorprendidos y extrañados, hasta que Draco se levantó instantes después, sonriéndoles a todos como si fuese una gran fiesta a celebrar. 

- ¡Y con esta aprobación, Harry Potter se convierte en el nuevo líder de la Orden del Fénix! – Y no aceptó ningún no como respuesta. 

- _Mmm… Nadie me había dicho que mi hija de había teñido el cabello de negro oscuro… _- Murmuró Ron mirando de reojo a Hermione, que sonrió inocentemente, para voltearse luego a mirar al trío de jóvenes y señalarles las escaleras imperativamente. 

***

- ¡Nunca más, James! ¡Nunca más! – Les regañó Hermione un rato después. El trío estaba encogido y cohibido, con la cabeza gacha, algo digno de verse. 

- ¡Pero tía Mione…! ¡Nosotros queremos saber que sucede! Nunca se nos cuenta nada y somos nosotros los que principalmente sufriremos las consecuencias de la guerra. – Le enfrentó Daniel sin mirarla directamente a los ojos. Joanne se mordió un labio resignadamente y James no hizo ningún gesto, pero ambos dejaron en claro que estaba del lado de Dan. 

- Son demasiado jóvenes para participar de la Orden. – Dijo Hermione serenamente, mirándoles con severidad. 

- No queremos participar todavía, queremos _saber_ qué sucede. – Dijo James ligeramente fastidiado de que todavía lo tratasen como un infante. – Por ejemplo, ¿quién atacó a papá, ma? 

- No lo sabemos, James… 

- Tía Mione… - Comenzó a hablar Joanne alzando los ojos del suelo por primera vez. – Mientras estamos en Hogwarts no nos enteramos de nada… 

- Deben concentrarse en los estudios, allí están seguros. – La interrumpió Hermione. 

- Yo no quiero vivir en una burbuja. Hay que saber que sucede en el exterior para poder algún día enfrentarlo. – Continuó intentando que su tono no sonara irrespetuoso. 

- Todavía no tiene de qué preocuparse. Vayan a sus habitaciones y no quiero volver a verlos en ese pasadizo, ¿queda claro? 

_Quien pregunta, no yerra. _

***

El desayuno estaba transcurriendo en completo silencio. Nadie realmente tenía ganas de hablar. Las dos Slytherin murmuraban entre ellas y reían en voz baja, mientras que el trío simplemente se miraba de vez en cuando, cruzando débiles sonrisas. Habían escuchado cuando Remus había llegado esa mañana, anunciando un nuevo ataque, aunque no en Inglaterra, sino en Francia con heridos. Harry había salido con él camino hacia el ministerio y poco después, Hermione le siguió dejando a los elfos vigilando a los chicos por si las dudas. 

- Amo James, tiene correo. – Avisó el elfo doméstico que surgió repentinamente al lado del muchacho. 

Le tendió dos cartas y James le agradeció con una sonrisa. El elfo se retiró y James leyó por encima los sobres. 

- Esta es para ti, Lizzie. – Dijo dándole una de las cartas a su hermana. 

Ella sonrió feliz mientras lo abría y leía junto con Helena la carta, según escucharon, de Robert. En cambio, James tenía correo de Federic, aunque no dejaba de mirar desconfiadamente la carta que en sus manos tenía su hermana. 

James, Jo y Dan: ¿cómo están?

Aquí todo está normal, mi padre algo deprimido por la derrota. Hay que ver… A veces se gana como a veces se pierde, ¿verdad? Aunque últimamente mi padre está perdiendo más que ganando. Si esto sigue así, parece que nos mudaremos a Bulgaria. Mis abuelos viven allí. ¿Cómo está mi hermana? Avísenle que aquí no se le extraña para nada. ^^

Las vacaciones están siendo un poco aburridas. Estudiando, ¿cómo pueden ser divertidas? Es obvio. A fines de este mes tengo que rendir los recuperatorios, aun tengo que rendir Herbología e Historia (Defensa y Astronomía ya las he aprobado.) Da igual. Ya es seguro que paso de grado, así que basta que llevarlas previas no será problema, ¿verdad? ^^ No chilles indignada, Jo, tus resúmenes me están sirviendo un montón, pero lamentablemente no tengo tu inteligencia ni tu comprensión de los temas. 

¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué han estado haciendo últimamente? Me imagino que se estarán súper divirtiendo y planeando cosas para el siguiente año… Luego me contarán, ¿verdad? ^^

Mándenme una carta avisándome cuando irán a comprar los útiles escolares. Así aunque sea nos veremos alguna vez en el verano. Y sino, podría hablar con mi padre para que los deje venir unos días aquí, ¿no? ¡¡Aunque dudo que soporte ver la cara de Jamie por mucho tiempo!! Jajaja. La derrota le duele. 

Los dejo, que tengo que estudiar nuevamente la Quema de las Brujas. ^^ 

¡Nos vemos y Cuídense! 

_Fed___

- Tu hermano dice que no se te extraña en tu casa, Helena. – Se burló Dan sacándole la lengua a la Slytherin. Ella le sonrió ampliamente. 

- Me lo suponía. – Murmuró algo reservada. Dan frunció el entrecejo, pensando en si debía disculparse pues Helena parecía ligeramente herida. 

- ¿Qué dice Robert, Lizzie? – Preguntó Jo sonriéndole a la hermana de James. Ésta se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa y guardar la carta del joven en su bolsillo. 

- ¡Secreto! – Sonrió mientras releía mentalmente la carta. 

Mis viboritas, Lizzie y Hely, ¿cómo están?

Se las añora por aquí, ¿saben? Faltan sus sonrisas y sus risas… Falta ver a Lizzie sumergida en un libro de estudio y a Hely jugando al ajedrez con un rival invisible… Tenemos que vernos pronto. Ya estoy empezando a olvidar el color exacto del cabello de Lizzie y el color especial de los ojos de Hely. ^^ Ya sé que soy detallista, lo sé. ^^

Me olvidé comentarles que estoy de vacaciones en España, en una de las islas Baleares. Hace un calor de morirse aquí, no sé ustedes como estarán… Desde hace tres días que estoy aquí, disfrutando del sol y del aire puro… Lo venía necesitando. ^^ Ustedes también deberían salir de viaje, ¿no lo harán? Hace bien al organismo desprenderse a veces de su rutina. 

Pero si también queremos hablar en serio, es muy feo pasar el verano solo cuando todo el año estuviste con tan buenas compañías… Pero se puede soportar. Mi padre está sumergido en su trabajo, es más... Me ha dejado aquí con mis tías y se ha ido inmediatamente. Creo que no quería que estuviese allá en Londres con tantos líos. Me imagino que sus padres también tendrán mucho trabajo. ¿Escucharon del ataque a un barrio muggle de la semana pasada? Es realmente escalofriante, sobre todo si has visto imágenes de las escenas y de cómo ha quedado todo… 

¿Nos reuniremos cuando haya que comprar los útiles? Tengo algunas cosas interesantes que contarles, que no se valorarían lo suficiente por una carta. 

¿Cómo va todo allí? ¿Problemas? ¿Qué andan haciendo? ¿Se están aburriendo sin mí? ¡¡OH, no lloren, mis viboritas, solo unas cuantas semanas más y nos volveremos a ver!! ¡Tampoco es para deprimirse tanto! xD 

Les dejo que quiero irme a la playa. ^^ Hay lindas chicas por aquí, ¿saben? ¡Aunque ninguna tan guapas como ustedes! ¡Ja! ¡Sabía que se iban a poner celosas! ^^ Abrazo para Hely y un fuerte beso para Lizzie. Cuídense ambas y anden con cuidado. ¡No vaya a ser que les suceda algo malo y no pueda contarles lo que me ha sucedido! xD

_Rob _

PD: Se acerca mi cumpleaños, recuerden… ¡31 de julio! ^o^

***

- _El que calla otorga, Spring. _

- _Yo no callo, sólo pienso en que decir, Shinelight. _

- _Entonces, hay que festejar, es un gran triunfo para la humanidad. _

- _Qué gracioso, Plumnut… _

- _¿A qué estoy hecho un cómico? Por algo soy tan popular, ¿no?_

- _No fanfarronees, Plamnut… Yo tengo más chicas a mis pies que tú. Sólo tienes a Shiny, y la pobre está en riesgo de ser asesinada. _

- _Ja-Ja-Ja. _

- _Vamos, Shiny, eres preciosa y no te cambiaría por nadie. ^^_

- _¿Aunque se convierta en un cadáver? _

- _Tú serás un cadáver si continuas agrediendo a mi novia, Spring. _

- _Ahí saltó el héroe Plam. Siempre tan mono. ^o^_

***

_Respiró hondo antes de ingresar al despacho. El despacho que le traía recuerdos nostálgicos, de esperanzas fallidas, de ilusiones quebradas y otras tantas aliviadas. No muchos voltearon a verlo, solamente esa gente que conocía desde antes y estaba ansiosa por volver a estar con él. Había estado desaparecido siete largos meses y ninguno de ellos había tenido noticia de él. Habían estado preocupados, lo sabía por las expresiones de sus rostros al entrar. Es que había necesitado distenderse un poco de tanta tensión y celebración. _

_Cuando volvió a Londres, casi de inmediato Albus le mandó una carta, citándolo en el Callejón Diagon. Allí le preguntó que había hecho y cuáles eran sus planes futuros. Por supuesto, esos siete meses desaparecidos los había pasado con Mione, viajando y contemplando diferentes paisajes. Ahora, que su primer hijo estaba por nacer, había vuelto al lugar de sus raíces. Al fin y al cabo, se había tomado unas largas vacaciones… _

_Albus le cuestionó si quería volver a incorporarse a la Orden del Fénix. Le contestó que nunca se había ido en realidad. Y entonces, su mentor en Hogwarts le aseguró que tenía trabajo para él. Iba a unirse al cuartel de aurores del Ministerio de la Magia. _

_Y ahora estaba en la primera reunión a partir de su regreso a Londres. Estaba anunciado que su hijo iba a nacer dentro de las próximas dos semanas… Mione estaba últimamente algo histérica y sentimental, así que prefirió no invitarla a que le acompañase en la reunión. _

_Sirius y Arabella casi se caen encima de él, preguntando, opinando y regañándole completamente todo en cinco segundos. Había olvidado la sensación de sentirse protegido por su padrino y su madrina, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreírles ampliamente. _

- _Todo está bien. – Aseguró. _

- _¿Cómo se te ocurre estar desaparecido tanto tiempo? Sin noticias de ti y de Hermione…_

- _Hermione está bien – Dijo desviando la pregunta. – Los médicos han dicho que dentro de las próximas dos semanas nacerá el niño. – Anunció con satisfacción y alegría. _

- _¡Un nuevo Potter! – Exclamó Remus que se había acercado a ellos justo para escuchar las últimas palabras de Harry. _

_Éste no pudo menos que sonreír, no sabiendo como expresar su orgullo por ese acontecimiento. _

- _Pero eso no justifica que no hayas mandado ni siquiera una carta, Harry… Hemos estado preocupados. Ni tus amigos sabían de ti._

- _Queríamos huir un rato de la tensión, Bella. Además de disfrutar unas vacaciones juntos…Han ayudado a Mione a tranquilizarse un poco._

- _Una carta no hace mal a nadie._

- _Los conozco perfectamente a ustedes, Siri. Hubieran venido con nosotros y queríamos… erm… ¿privacidad?_

- _Te ha cachado, Padfoot. - Rió Remus animadamente. Era el único que parecía no querer matar a Harry por haber desaparecido. _

- _¿Qué ha pasado en todo este tiempo por aquí?_

- _Nada interesante. Sólo se extraña a los mortífagos… Poca acción…_

- _Ya la volverás a tener, Siri, y entonces no podrás quejarte. – Le previno Harry. _

_En ese mismo momento, la puerta del despacho se abrió para dar paso a un sonriente y jovial Albus Dumbledore. Instantáneamente, se dirigió a donde estaba Harry con los merodeadores y saludó cálidamente al joven, que se sintió cohibido por tanta atención. _

- _Es un gusto volver a verte entre nosotros, Harry. Estaban faltando mentes frescas en la Orden. _

- _¿Con eso quiere decir que yo no soy una mente joven? – Preguntó ofendido Sirius. Los demás rieron. - ¿Y no es más sabia, en teoría, la mente anciana que ha vivido más y tiene más experiencia? _

- _No necesitamos más sabiduría por el momento, Sirius, de esa temática ya tenemos suficiente. Necesitamos gente en acción. – Indicó Albus sonriendo. _

- _Pero si los mortífagos están más que muertos… _

- _No todos. Intentarán volver a alzarse, capaz no ahora, más adelante… Necesitan un nuevo líder y lo buscarán. Encontrarán a alguien poderoso y si nos desprevenimos... si Lord Voldemort no fue nuestro fin, no tenemos que dejar que el futuro Lord Oscuro lo sea. Si quieres la paz prepara la guerra. Pero estábamos hablando de las mentes frescas… ¿Todavía no han llegado? – Cuestionó Albus curioso. _

- _No. El trío se ha atrasado. Estaban en un aprieto con el Ministerio. Parece que hay un espía en las filas de los aurores. – Informó Bella. Albus miró a Sirius significativamente. _

_Harry frunció el entrecejo. ¿Trío? ¿De aurores y jóvenes? Mmm… Esperaba que no fueran los que en ese momento su mente estaba diciendo… _

- _Te dije que no deberías haber hecho eso. – Regañó una voz masculina con un deje de frustración. _

- _Que se le va a hacer… Lo hice y tuvimos que soportar al Wizengamot… - Respondió otra voz, justificándose a medias. _

- _Igualmente, no hemos encontrado al espía. – Agregó la primera voz resignadamente. _

- _Tiempo mal gastado. Será en otra oportunidad. Ahora, ¿pueden callarse? No creo que nos vean con buena cara si entramos discutiendo… - Ordenó una voz femenina impacientemente. _

- _Demasiado tarde, querida. – Se burló Albus que había abierto la puerta y miraba al trío con los ojos brillándole en diversión. – La próxima vez, discutan en voz más baja. Han interrumpido nuestra conversación. – Les guiñó un ojo y se corrió de la puerta para dejarlos entrar._

_La sorpresa de Harry no fue equivalente a los saltos y las exclamaciones que pegaron el trío al verlo. Su prima por poco no lo tira al suelo por el fuerte abrazo que le entregó. Por suerte no sucedió, pero Ron casi lo ahoga en preguntas como habían hecho anteriormente Sirius y Arabella. Draco miraba todo con una ceja alzada, riéndose por dentro, cómplice del silencio. Pero Harry no lo observó completamente, pues estaba más preocupado felicitando a Ron y a Lilian. Su prima estaba embaraza y no tardó en enterarse que el nacimiento estaba pronosticado para dentro de un mes y medio. _

_Draco se acercó y por lo primero que preguntó fue por Mione y por el pequeño bebé apunto de nacer. Tenían muchas cosas de que hablar, pero ese no era el verdadero momento para hacerlo. Todos los miembros de la Orden los observaban contentos y animados, viendo la confianza que se tenían mutuamente entre el cuarteto._

_Confianza que duraría a través de los años, ¿verdad?  _

~*~*~*~

Hello everybody! ¿Qué tal? ^^ 

Yia! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que actualicé a la semana y media? O.O Digan, digan! Jajaja. Ahora será un poco más seguido, las vacaciones ya están presentes! (pero sigo estudiando, para mi pesar ¬¬) 

No hubo tanta comedia (no se puede comedia cuando se está con los adultos traumatizados, vdd? xD) pero… Espero que hayan entendido la última escena. Si se la lee con atención no traerá problemas. Sobre todo para parte de descripción… ^^ Empezará a ver escenas por ese estilo, por que al final… de Prakigam a este fict nos hemos salteado once años. Algo habrá pasado, ¿no?

20 páginas. No estuvo tan mal, ¿verdad? ^^ Anticipo del próximo capítulo: **Muerte! xD (Sí, sí, esa manía mía de quitar personajes…) Casamiento de Remsie y Tonks… Espero sus opiniones para quién será el Padrino de la Boda! xD El cumpleaños de Harry y de cierta personita más… (Rob Reldid, remember…) ^^ Me callo ya! ¬¬**

Les recuerdo que los Premios Anuales de HarryArgentino cierran recién el 30 de diciembre… ^^U;; Para más info, mandadme un mail a: blossom_Mossolb@yahoo.com.ar o a Parvati58@hotmail.com (Nuevamente disponible! Aunque sigo sugiriendo el otro…) 

La próxima actualización capaz tarde en llegar… ^^' Intentaré que sea dentro de una semana también, pero… No prometo nada… Recién tengo 10 Págs.… ^^

Gracias a todos, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, recuerden dejar su comentario en un review!! ^^ Beshoss!! 

~*~ Parvati ~*~


	17. Capítulo 25 Decaído Casamiento Y Rememb...

_Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews. ^^ _

**PaMe****-LiTa:** Gracias. ^^ Bueno… El diario volverá, no te preocupes tanto. xD Obvio que Jo tiene algo… ¿O acaso no recuerdas los poderes de su madre? ^^ Capaz no leíste los anteriores ficts a este fict y por eso… Ya se verá ^^ Sí, Lizzie le cuenta todo a Helena, al fin y al cabo, es su mejor amiga. Y la sangre? Jaja. Pues, del muggle! ¿Mala o buena? Eso tendrás que ir viéndolo tú… Aunque "de tal palo tal astilla", ¿no? ^^ Cuando vuelva de mi viaje *Parvati señala las notas de Autora al final del cap* leeré tu fict, ¿ya? ^o^ Felices fiestas para ti! Y ojalá que este cap. sea de tu agrado!

**Calixta****:** Gracias por tu review. ^^ Jajaja. Sip, es una familia muy curiosa… Sobre todo porque los adultos siguen siendo algo infantiles a veces a pesar de todo… ^^ ¿Quién va a morir? Wuajaja! Seguro me matarán cuando lo lean. Aquí tienes la respuesta. No, Harry *todavía* no. Le queda un camino que recorrer antes de eso… Yo tengo compasión!! *Se ve a Parvati haciendo pucherito* Pero la pierdo cuando pienso que dará acción y trama a la historia. xD Fiel lectora! Yupiii! ^^ Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que este capítulo te agrade. ¡Felices fiestas! *Por favor lee la nota de autora al final del capítulo luego*

**Gaya Lunae:** Discúlpame, Gaya. Al principio no entendía a qué te referías, pero ya he entendio. Te refieres a los review en los otros ficts! El caso es que… Yo sé que queda mal, pero yo los leo (a los reviews) y los tengo en cuenta, pero sólo contesto los de mis ficts en desarrollo. Discúlpame, no era mi intención enfadarte. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y ánimos. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Felices fiestas y sorry de nuevo!! ^^****

**Capítulo 25 - Decaído Casamiento Y Remembranzas**

- No me gusta, tía Mione. – Se quejó Dan de su traje formal. James rió por lo bajo y Joanne alzó una ceja, divertida. 

- Pero si te queda divino, Daniel. – Opinó Hermione sonriendo cariñosamente. James se tapó la boca con las manos y se dio vuelta, ahogando una carcajada exagerada. Joanne sonreía todavía más ampliamente y estaba empezando a sonrojarse por contener la risa. 

- No me gusta T____T – Dijo Dan volviéndose a observar en el espejo y volteándose inmediatamente, horrorizado de su imagen.

- ¿Qué es lo que principalmente no te gusta de este traje? – Preguntó comprensivamente Mione. 

- Todo. T___T

- Los demás trajes son muchísimo peores que éste, Dan. – Dijo Joanne. – Por lo menos éste te queda bien dentro de lo posible. 

- Pero no me gusta. Para eso llevo un traje muggle como tío Ronald. T___T – Joanne hizo una exasperación con los ojos. 

- ¡No podemos ir los tres vestidos de diferente estilo! – Exclamó la muchacha, impaciente. 

- ¿Por qué no? Si vamos diferente demostraría que cada uno tiene su estilo y personalidad. ^o^ - Objetó Daniel sacándole la lengua a su amiga. Mione sonrió, estando a favor de lo dicho por Malfoy. 

- No tiene un mínimo gusto por el estilo mágico. – Murmuró fastidiada Jo. 

- De gustos no hay nada escrito. – Se encogió de hombros James mirándose nuevamente en el espejo. – A mi me gusta éste. ^^

- Te va fantástico, James. – Sonrió Joanne examinándolo de abajo para arriba. – Aunque habría que arreglar ese cabello para el día de la boda. 

- ¿Qué me dices del tuyo? ¿Te lo dejarás oscuro? – Preguntó James mirándola de reojo y con las cejas levantadas. 

- No sé… El traje que me he elegido es de un color, dentro de lo estable, claro y va mejor con negro… Pero extraño mi color rojizo. No me siento una Weasley. 

- Te sientes una Potter. – Sonrió burlonamente James. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente. 

- Mmmm… ¿Eso fue una indirecta, James? – Cuestionó pícaramente Dan, riéndose alborotadamente. Potter observó a su amigo sin entender al principio a qué se refería hasta que observó de nuevo a su amiga y comprendió.

- ¡No lo dije en ese sentido! ___

- Bueno, cámbiense nuevamente así vamos a comprar el traje de Daniel. – Dijo Hermione mirándolos severamente. Últimamente andaba de pésimo humor… 

***

Colocó el peine sobre la mesita de luz y se observó fijamente en el espejo. Se preguntó si hacía falta retocar un poco sus labios con lápiz labial o si así estaban bien. No tenía ganas de preguntarles a las "expertas", pero su impresión le dijo claramente que estaba bien. No espectacularmente hermosa, pero lo necesario para una celebración tan importante. Sonrió, feliz de que su cabello aquella vez hubiera cedido a su pedido. Estaba liso y brillante, y con la forma que le había dado quedaba esencialmente excelente. 

Lo único que le disgustaba era tal vez que no fuera su color original. Si bien el negro le quedaba perfecto, se sentía impersonal con ella misma. Giró sobre sí misma, dejando que el vestido se luciese de la misma forma que su cabello. Lilian y Helena la observaron de reojo, sonriendo divertidas. 

- Así que te gusta como has quedado… - Dijo Helena mirándola de arriba abajo. 

- Sí. Aunque… - Miró dudosa a sus compañeras de habitación. - ¿Ustedes que opinan? 

- Estás muy linda. No sé si más que yo. – Bromeó Lilian colocándose bien la elegante coleta, dejando unos mechones libres sobre su rostro. 

El vestido de Joanne era de un color turquesa suave, con detalles delicados en los bordes, que tenía una altura cercana a sus tobillos. Llevaba guantes blancos en sus manos que casi alcanzaban sus codos. Había retocado sus pestañas y sus mejillas ligeramente, pues aquel día estaba especialmente pálida. En los pies, portaba unas sandalias de color blanco puro. 

En cambio, Elizabeth vestía una blusa característicamente trabajada, de color violeta oscuro, con las mangas de los brazos libremente sueltas, y de tela suave y fina. Debajo, una falda hasta las rodillas, lisa, de un color añil. Se notaba claramente que había retocado el color de sus labios. Y portaba una amplia sonrisa iluminando su rostro. 

Helena era la más discreta de las tres. Llevaba un conjunto falda-pantalón largo de color verde azulado tenuemente suave. Al igual que Jo, llevaba su cabello suelto. Aunque había una clara diferencia entre el negro profundo de Jo y el rubio brillante de Helena. Sólo que ésta última llevaba la línea del cabello del lado derecho mientras que Jo la había hecho prolijamente en el medio. 

- ¿Y por qué tan guapa hoy, Jo? – Preguntó Lilian sonriendo pícaramente. 

- Por nada en especial… Es un casamiento y no me cabía la idea de ir como siempre con una usual túnica… - Sonrió distraídamente. - ¿No serán ustedes las que tienen una razón? 

- Qué va. – Contestó Helena haciendo un gesto de impaciencia. – No va nadie interesante al casamiento… 

- ¿Y Dan y James? – Dijo Joanne alzando las cejas, interesada. Helena se sonrojó ligeramente mientras que Lilian soltaba unas risas escondidas. 

- Mejor vayamos yendo. – Sugirió la menor de los Potter jugueteando un instante con su cabello. – Estoy ansiosa por ver a Tonks. 

- Yo también. – Dijeron al unísono Helena y Joanne, lo cual provocó risas del trío. 

No eran tan idiotas después de todo, pensó Jo mientras abría la puerta pensativa. Había mantenido una _agradable_ conversación con ellas, por lo menos. 

- ¡Eh, Jo! – Escuchó que la llamaban Dan y James que salían ese mismo momento de su habitación. 

Weasley no pudo contener una sonrisa al contemplarlos tan elegantes. James, como Jo le había propuesto, había arreglado _dentro de los admisible_ su alborotado cabello azabache mientras que Dan había cambiado su estilo de cabello, no haciéndolo tan _molestosamente_ usual. Rubio y liso como siempre, pero había cambiado la dirección del peinado. 

Daniel vestía esos formales trajes muggles de casamiento. Pantalones negros y camisa blanca, con un saco del mismo color que los pantalones. Aunque Malfoy no había cedido a colocarse el moño o una corbata. Joanne nunca pensó verlo con un traje tan serio. 

James, en cambio, vestía lo clásico en casamientos de magos. Pantalones de un color azulino oscuro y una camisa blanca, tapada por una túnica azulina que le llegaba a los tobillos. Le recordó intensamente el uniforme de Hogwarts, aunque Potter no portaba tampoco corbata. 

Ambos, mirándola fijamente y sonriendo generosamente, juntos como hermanos, lucían divinos. Como dos príncipes surgidos de diferentes cuentos de hadas… 

- ¿Qué tal nos vemos? – Preguntó James mientras ella se acercaba, sin quitarles los ojos de encima. Joanne no salía de su ensueño. 

- Seguramente elegantes y guapos, como dos valientes Gryffindor, James. Anda a saber tú por qué lo preguntas. – Dijo Dan guiñándoles un ojo graciosamente. 

- Están guapos. – Estuvo de acuerdo Jo, aunque ruborizándose al comentarlo. Dan le miró boquiabierto, sin creerse que le hubiera hecho un "cumplido" y James miró alternativamente hacia otro lugar menos los ojos celestes de Jo. 

- Tú también estás muy linda. – Coordinó James. 

- Hay que admitirlo. De esta forma, con James tendremos que cuidarte en Hogwarts. Menos mal que no lo haces seguido… - Le guiñó un ojo nuevamente Dan. Joanne sonrió. Ese comentario le hizo acordar que ellos dos eran como sus hermanos sanguíneos… Y siempre haciendo de mayores, aunque Dan fuera el menor del trío por algunos meses. 

- Gracias. – Agradeció Jo regañándose mentalmente por haber pensado que ellos la despreciarían y no dirían nada sobre ella. 

- Oye… Así también pareces una princesa… - Observó Dan mirándola evaluadamente. Intercambió miradas maléficas con James y Joanne retrocedió, temiendo por los planes de sus amigos. - ¿Nos permitirías ser tus… "escoltas"? 

- ¿Eh? – Preguntó confundida Jo. 

- Te dije que era hueca, Jamie. ^o^ 

- ¬_____¬

James hizo una reverencia antes de inclinarse y agarrar la mano derecha de Joanne, tapada por el delicado guante, y la besó ligeramente, sonriéndole con burla. Jo rió mientras su amigo se levantaba y alargaba un brazo para que ella lo tomara. Le miró curiosamente, pero aceptó el brazo. 

- ¡Ey! Yo también quiero llevar a la princesa T____T – Dijo Dan fingiendo herirse. 

- Podemos compartirla, no hay problema. – Respondió James. 

- No soy un objeto… - Fungió enfadarse Jo, siguiéndoles la corriente. 

- Eres nuestra princesita. ^^ ¿Me permite, dulce doncella? – Pidió Dan, alargando también un brazo. Joanne sonrió, aceptando con el que estaba libre. Así que Jo estaba entre Dan y James. Bajaron cuidadosamente las escaleras. 

En la sala estaban sus padres: Ron, Lilian, Harry, Mione y Draco, hablando alegremente, todos con trajes como los de James, salvo las mujeres. Mione iba parecida a Jo y Lilian a Lizzie. El quintero de aurores detuvo sus conversaciones para observar al trío, que sonreía ampliamente al pie de la escalera. 

- ¿Qué tal nos vemos? – Preguntó Dan. 

- ¿Alguien trajo una cámara de fotos? – Cuestionó a su vez Lilian, encantada con la imagen del trío que permanecía inmóvil en el pie de las escaleras. 

- Yo. – Dijo Draco sacando el dichoso objeto de su bolsillo. Sonrió poniéndose enfrente de los tres jóvenes. – Digan güisqui. 

- Eso es muy muggle. – Se quejó Ron mirando ceñudamente a Draco. - ¿Desde cuando hablas como ellos? 

- Desde que veo la televisión. – Contestó sarcásticamente Draco. 

***

Una amplia sala ocupada por una serie de bancos en dirección a una sencilla mesa cubierta por una tela delicada, blanca, que combinaba perfectamente con la pintura de las paredes. Había un camino libre entre los bancos, característicamente marcado con una alfombra rojiza que llegaba hasta la mesa en la profundidad de la sala. Un aroma dulzón los invadía, causado en principio por las rosas que decoraban la escena. 

Se inclinó levemente hacia un costado, para intercambiar comentarios sobre eso entre susurros con sus dos amigos, que estaban a ambos lados de ella. James sonrió y Dan miró sulfuradamente el techo, también decorado. 

- ¿Quién se encargó de la decoración? – Preguntó Malfoy interesado. Había que admitir que había hecho un gran trabajo.  

- Nuestras madres – señaló a James y a ella misma sonriente – y Arabella. 

- ¿Y ningún hombre…? 

- Tu padre aplicó un encantamiento protector a la zona. – Declaró James distraídamente. – Pero no se esforzaron mucho en eso. No creen que los mortífagos quieran atacarnos… Suponen que no tienen las fuerzas… 

- ¿Y si las tienen? – Cuestionó Daniel ceñudamente. – _Nadie_ nos ha dicho que de precaución traigamos las varillas. 

- Qué pesimista. – Se quejó Joanne. Aunque al mismo tiempo sentía una sacudida en el estómago. _No_ tenía la varita con ella. ¿Dónde había dejado su mente previsora? 

- Soy _realista_. – Contradijo Dan. 

- Dejen de pelear ahora. No atraigamos a la desgracia. – Dijo James, haciendo un gesto con la mano. – Estará _todo_ bien. Tenemos que confiar, ¿verdad? 

Joanne no se molestó en contestar. Observó alrededor, examinando los rostros, saludando a conocidos, cuestionándose identidades mentalmente… Eran todos pertenecientes a la Orden o gente muy cercana a Tonks y a Remus. Ninguno obviamente con antecedentes de mortífago ni nada por el estilo. La Orden se había asegurado que el casamiento de Lupin y Tonks no fuera difamado en la comunidad mágica. No obstante, capaz la celebración había llegado a oídos de algún mortífago y… 

_Aléjate de la desgracia_, se dijo furiosamente. 

Instantes después, las puertas de abrían, mostrando la imagen del actual viceministro del Ministerio, Sirius Black, encargado de _unir_ a la pareja civilmente. Al fin de cuentas, era el encargado de las situaciones legales de la Comunidad. Vestía una túnica realmente refinada, de color azul oscuro, que le cubría enteramente desde el cuello (el cual estaba minuciosamente arreglado y de un color más claro, un grisáceo) hasta los tobillos. En los pies portaba comunes zapatos formales. Había arreglado un poco su imagen, peinando su cabello oscuro de una manera diferente a lo normal. 

Se dirigió a la mesa caminando graciosa y lentamente, para la exasperación de muchos de los presentes que querían que la ceremonia terminara rápido. Detrás de él, extrañadamente obedientes (habría llevado tiempo de preparación), iban dos cachorritos lobos de tonos oscuros y profundos. Caminaban distraídamente, admirando a su alrededor absortos, y con algo de temor al ver tantos _humanos_ juntos. Sirius de vez en cuando se volteaba, a ver si le seguían. Sonreía ampliamente y pronto supieron que era una broma de despedida de soltero a su mejor amigo. 

- Buenas noches a todos los presentes. – Comenzó un discurso que no estaba dentro de los planes. 

Los jóvenes se inclinaron ligeramente para contemplar las expresiones de sus padres. Draco tenía las cejas francamente alzadas, Ron miraba a los lobos paralizado, Hermione y Lily intercambiaban malhumoradas miradas y Harry sonreía, especialmente divertido. Por el brillo de sus ojos, pudieron saber que el auror _estaba al corriente_ de eso. 

- Esta parejita de jóvenes lobillos me pidió educadamente si podía unirlos civilmente como marido y mujer. Y bueno… - Agarró al que indudablemente debía ser el macho y tomó su cara entre sus manos, para que los que estuvieran en las primeras filas observasen sus ojos castaños. - ¿Cómo iba a negarle al lobillo algo tan sincero y desinteresado? 

- Una pregunta, Sirius… - Dijo Hermione con un tono de voz burlón. - ¿Cómo pudiste entender el _idioma de los lobos_? 

- ¡Secreto! – Chilló Sirius como si estuviera consultándole algo prohibido. 

Las puertas se volvieron a abrir y por ellas apareció Remus Lupin. La mayoría lo observaron sorprendidos (no era _su_ momento de aparecer, según la tradición.) y otros tantos, entretenidos. Lucía espectacular. Se notaba que debajo de su túnica verde oscura había una blusa ajustada de color marrón oscuro. Ese mismo color tenían los bordes de la túnica y los pantalones serios que portaba eran marrones, sin embargo, más oscuros que la blusa. El cabello lo tenía mansamente peinado, sin cambios de forma o de color. El mismo precioso castaño claro. Sus ojos cafés relucían de sobre manera, probablemente de la emoción. 

- ¡Sirius! – Exclamó al verlo con dos lobillos. Primero, su mirada fue de reclamo y de incertidumbre. Pero al ver la sonrisa de su amigo, se detuvo un instante, mirándolo fijamente, hasta que una libre carcajada brotó de sus cuerdas vocales. 

- ¡No me iba a olvidar de mi promesa, Moony! – Dijo alegremente Sirius, caminando hacia Remus. Le entregó el cachorro y Remus lo tomó sonriente. - ¡Te prometí, cuando estábamos en séptimo año de Hogwarts, que de regalo de boda te daría una pareja de lobillos! Pero el problema es que no encontré ninguna pareja, pues ninguno tenía documento legal… Y pensaba hacerlo ahora… 

- ¡Sirius! – Rió Remus. - ¡Los lobos no se casan legalmente! 

- ¡Tenía miedo de que me hicieran un juicio por eso! Ahora tengo que cuidarme, no puedo manchar mi _impecable_ historial. 

- ¿Podríamos empezar con el casamiento? – Dijo Arabella consultando su reloj de muñeca. – Sino la fiesta no empezará hasta la madrugada… 

- Oki. ^^ - Sonrió Sirius, caminando pasivamente hacia la mesita. Harry, que estaba cerca de Remus, se levantó de su asiento y tomó a los dos lobos que ahora rodeaban divertidamente a Remus, saltando y lanzando agudos aullidos. Le guiñó un ojo a Lupin. 

- Cuidaré de ellos durante la ceremonia, no te preocupes. – Rió mientras le aplicaba un encantamiento calmante a la pareja de cachorros. Los colocó en un asiento libre. 

Por tercera vez en la noche, las puertas se volvieron a abrir, esta vez para dejar ver a Nymphadora Tonks acompañada de su padre, Ted Tonks, un hombre anciano, aunque no por eso, enérgico y simpático. Ted iba vestido con un clásico traje formal muggle: pantalones oscuros, camisa blanca con corbata y saco del mismo color que los pantalones. Nymphadora, en cambio, vestía un lujoso vestido rosa claro suave, con delicados detalles en las mangas y en los bordes. Combinaba afinadamente con el color de cabello que había elegido para esa específica ocasión: rojizo. 

Ambos caminaron lentamente hasta la mesa, donde estaba Remus esperando a la novia. Ted se la entregó, con una mínima reverencia, al estilo muggle, y le guiñó un ojo confidentemente. Nymphadora sonreía de sobre manera. Se notaba realmente que ese, para ella, era un momento único y excepcional. Sus ojos chispeaban inconteniblemente. Si bien, igualmente, lucía nerviosa y ansiosa, al igual que Remus. 

- Hemos nosotros aquí reunidos para unir a esta pareja. – Comenzó Sirius con un deje de nostalgia y haciéndose el afligido con cada palabra que pronunciaba. – Con el poder que se me ha otorgado… - Tomó un pañuelo que estaba apoyado en la mesa y con él se sonó la nariz teatralmente. 

- Disculpen, esto es demasiado para mi _noble corazón. – Prosiguió instantes después. - El camino no es largo cuando amas a quien vas a visitar. El camino que Remsie y Tonkie han tenido que recorrer un camino que tardó en llegar a su final _dieciocho_ años. Por eso mismo, me atrevo a decir, que Remsie y Tonkie son tal para cual porque ambos resistieron. _

- Remus Lupin, apodado Lunático, viejo amigo mío, ¿aceptas a Nymphadora Tonks como esposa, sabiendo que deberás cuidarla, acompañarla y amarla injustificadamente, y que nunca más podrás separarte de ella hasta que no te llegue el momento de morir? – Remus alzó una ceja, incrédulo, ante lo dicho por Sirius. 

- Sí, acepto. 

- Nymphadora Tonks (próximamente de Lupin), ¿aceptas a Moony, para ser su amorosa acompañante eternamente, porque yo no podré estar con él para animarlo porque me iré de viaje próximamente? 

- Sí, acepto, aunque eso implique tener que hacerte biscochos todos los domingos a la noche cuando vienes porque te sientes solo junto con Arabella, Sirius.

- ¡Celebren, porque esta pareja ha sido unida! – Sonrió ampliamente Sirius, cediéndoles a los Lupin las alianzas anteriormente conjuradas. 

- Te amo, Nym. – Dijo Remus, mientras le situaba el anillo en su mano. Ella sonrió cariñosamente, haciendo lo mismo. 

- Yo también, Remsie. 

- ¡Se me acabaron los pañuelos! – Chilló Sirius lastimosamente. 

***

- Esta se llamará Lupa. – Sonrió Sirius agarrando a la loba y acariciándole la cabeza. – Porque Lupa en latín significa loba. 

- ¿Y desde cuando sabes latín, Siri? – Preguntó Harry antes de tomar otro poco de cerveza de mantequilla. 

- Desde que soy viceministro. Me lo tuve que estudiar T___T – Unos instantes después, Sirius se recompuso de sus lamentos. - Y el macho se llamará Iocari. 

- ¿Iocari? 

- Porque Iocari – señaló al lobo – se la pasa molestando y jugando… 

- Es un cachorro al fin de cuentas, Sirius. – Le recordó Tonks. 

- Y jugar deriva del latín _iocāri_.

- Suenan bien. – Coordinó Remus, que en sus brazos tenía al macho. 

Remus apoyó a Iocari en el suelo al mismo tiempo que Sirius apoyaba a Lupa, y le hizo unas sencillas señas para que se alejaran. La parejita, como si hubiera entendido, se alejó saltando y brincando juguetonamente hacia los jóvenes, que no estaban muy lejos de allí, charlando entre ellos. 

Las mismas personas que habían estado en la ceremonia, ahora estaban en un salón reservado del Ministerio de la Magia, que gentilmente Sirius había conseguido. Todos celebrando, festejando, distanciados de un anterior caos en el mundo. Había un centro de baile y mesas pequeñas alrededor, donde grupos de gente charlaban y bromeaban de temas totalmente alejados de la _oscuridad_ del mundo.

- ¡Vivan los novios! – Gritó Sirius a la vez que con un giro de su varita descorchaba una botella de hidromiel caliente. Hermione que había estado apartada junto con Arabella del tema de los lobos, volteó para mirar como Harry, Remus y Sirius se reían a carcajadas. Contagiándose, deslizó una sonrisa por su rostro. 

- ¿Desean hidromiel, queridas damas? – Preguntó Sirius guiñándoles un ojo a Herm y a Arabella pícaramente.

- Sólo un poco. – Asintieron ambas. Luego de unos instantes, muchos de los miembros de aquella mesa estaban con los rostros rojos y acalorados. Tonks no tuvo ninguna vergüenza en besar apasionantemente a Remus en una de esas ocasiones. 

- Se observa que aquí hay fiesta. – Comentó Draco que pasaba ese mismo momento cerca de la mesa. 

- ¿Pero qué haces solo, Drakin? ¡Ven aquí! – Le invitó Harry, conjurando una silla a su lado. Draco pestañó sorprendido de escuchar el sobrenombre con el que generalmente lo llamaba Ronald para burlarse de él en los labios de Harry. Pero no tardó en sentarse, sonriendo. 

- ¿Dónde están Lily y Ron? – Preguntó Hermione. 

- Bailando. – Contestó Draco mientras se servía lo poco que quedaba de la tercera botella de hidromiel.  

- Hace mucho que no hacemos eso, Harry. – Sonrió sagazmente Hermione. Harry elevó una ceja desconfiadamente.

- ¿Estás segura, Mione? 

- ¡Sí, es muy buena idea! – Concordó Sirius poniéndose repentinamente de pie. – Si nos quedamos aquí nos emborracharemos más de lo que ya estamos, en cambio, si bailamos, nos energizaremos y perderemos las calorías que hemos subido sentados.  

- ¿Desde cuando preocupado en el peso de tu cuerpo, Padfoot? – Cuestionó Remus. 

- Desde que tengo que mostrar una buena imagen a los jóvenes. – Sonrió arrogantemente el ex merodeador. - ¿Me permite, damisela?

Minutos después, Harry y Herm, Sirius y Arabella, y Remus y Tonks se encontraban bailando vals en el centro de baile alegremente. Draco, que no estaba dispuesto a quedarse solo, le pidió a una joven aurora que pasaba por allí si quería ser su pareja de baile. La muchacha, perpleja, no tardó en aceptar. 

- Afortunadamente, todo salió bien esta noche. – Murmuró Remus a su recientemente nombrada esposa. Nymphadora sonrió sinceramente.  

- Gracias, Rem, esta ha sido la mejor noche de toda mi vida. ¿Ya te dije que te amo? – Le besó nuevamente, aunque esta vez, algo ruborizada.

_Pero no sabían que esa noche todavía no había terminado…__ Más bien, estaba a punto de empezar…_

Una mujer que no había sido invitada a la fiesta estaba ahora en el centro aplicándose un encantamiento elevador de voz. Pero nadie la había visto, tan contentos y sosegados como estaban… 

- Buenas noches, damas y caballeros pertenecientes a la famosa y salvadora Orden del Fénix. – La música se detuvo y todos los presentes voltearon a mirarla. Al principio, nadie la reconoció. - ¿Por qué no me han invitado a la fiesta? ¿A caso no soy bien recibida aquí, entre tanta _buena_ gente? 

Muchos continuaron mirándola, preguntándose su identidad y sus intenciones. Pero los hábiles e inteligentes aurores de niveles superiores se apresuraron a buscar sus varitas y sacarlas amenazadoramente, entre ellos se encontraban Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Pero ninguno de sus encantamientos llegó a tiempo para aturdir a la mujer, vestida con un tenebroso, aunque seductor, vestido negro íntegramente elegante y femenino. Ella también tenía una varita en sus manos y ya había hecho su primer movimiento...

- Avada Kedavra. 

***

_Luché tanto por este momento. Luché tanto por ser feliz, por amar y ser amada. Que una persona me valorara y me hiciera sentir Yo, realmente yo, ninguna copia, ningún engallo, ninguna imitación. Sinceramente Yo. Sentirme aceptada por personas, que se preocupan por mí y yo por ellos. Por amistades mutuas y eternas. Por poder confiar en alguien. Por ser alguien. _

_Y cuando por fin lo he conseguido, observo como todo ese momento es quebrado por una mujer, por una mortífaga, por una traidora. Por una persona que no mereció existir, pero se le otorgó una oportunidad, que desperdició y no supo valorar. En busca de venganza estaba, se leía en sus ojos mientras conjuraba la maldición. Me alegro de estar por ser yo la víctima, y no ninguna de esas personas en las cuales creí y amé especialmente. _

_Cuando por fin he conseguido el Momento, me lo han robado de las manos. Pero siento que estoy francamente completa y no me importa morir si es por ellos. Ellos podrán. Creo en ellos. _

_Creo en Remus, mi único amor. Creo en mis amigos y mis compinches de trabajo. Creo en la Luz y en la Vida. Creí en el Amor y en la Felicidad, y hoy he comprobado que existen y que vale la pena luchar y morir por ellos. _

_Te amo, Remus. Espero que lo recuerdes. Creo en ti.  _

***

Nymphadora Tonks cayó muerta en los brazos impotentes y desesperados de Remus Lupin. Pálida y fría, insensible. Y junto a su cuerpo cayó Remus de rodillas, sollozando de un infinito dolor y angustia. Sentía como su corazón se rompía cada segundo que pasaba en mil pedazos y todo su alrededor giraba irrefrenablemente. En verdad, ya no le importaba su alrededor. Sólo le concernía esa persona que había amado y que ahora estaba muerta. Muerta. Irrecuperable. Una vida perdida. Un alma y un cuerpo separados.

Bellatrix Lestrange levantó la varita, lista para proyectarle una maldición a Lupin, aumentando considerable su tortura mental y física. Pero un potente rayo enviado por Harry Potter la detuvo, teniendo que protegerse de la magia blanca conjurada. Y contemplando los ojos verdes brillantes de Potter supo que ella, la sierva más fiel del Dark Lord, tenía que vengarse. Esa sería _su_ noche. 

Pero al mismo tiempo, una sensación dentro de sí la paralizó. El tono oscuro de aquellos ojos verdes le recordó el momento en el que decidió hacerse mortífaga. Esa misma aura poderosa la había encerrado al avizorar los ojos escarlatas furiosos de Voldemort. El mismo fulgor intenso de poder. La misma convicción. Y ahora sabía porque Potter había sido el eterno enemigo del anterior Dark Lord. Era él mismo, reflejado a la inversa. 

- ¿Qué buscas, Lestrange? – Preguntó infaliblemente, demostrando que por algo era uno de los jefes del cuartel de aurores. – El odio y los recuerdos impulsan tus movimientos. ¿Quieres _venganza_? ¿Quieres _poder_? ¿Quieres _victoria? Aquí no la encontrarás. _

- ¿No, Potter? – Se burló ella, volviendo a la realidad y manifestando, del mismo modo, que por algo había sido la mano izquierda del Dark Lord en su momento. – Aquí se encuentran los miembros _confiables_ de la Luz. Imprevistos, muchos de ellos, de varitas. Tienes un traidor entre tus filas, Potter. – Los ojos verdes relucieron con furia como respuesta. – Demasiado tarde te has dado cuenta… - Sonrió maléficamente, soltando a su vez una carcajada maquiavélica que inundó la taciturna sala. – Ahora empieza la _verdadera_ fiesta para la Orden del Fénix. 

_Si quieres la paz prepara la guerra. Esa frase resonó en los oídos de Harry al mismo tiempo que invocaba un encantamiento protector para tres maldiciones que le lanzaron en ese instante tres mortífagos al mismo tiempo. La frase que solía repetir Albus en las reuniones para tácticas de defensa para ataques. _

- _¡Mierda! _– Exclamó para sí, lamentándose por haberla olvidado. 

_Para ser uno de los jefes de la Orden del Fénix y auror de ataque eres muy lento, Potter._

Cuánta razón tenía esa frase… Se maldijo.  

***

Uno… Dos… Tres… Otros dos más… Y ese de la esquina, seis… 

No pudo contar el cuerpo que yacía a su lado porque recibió un golpe brutal en la mejilla. Su cuerpo se estremeció, pero no hizo nada para devolver el golpe. Permaneció rígido, con el rostro volteado y sin dar indicio de querer moverse. A pesar de eso, unas manos comprensivas se apoyaron en sus hombros y su cerebro ordenó elevar la vista. Apesadumbrado, los ojos azules de su amigo le respondieron con vivacidad. Le jaló hacia el sector protegido por aurores y le agitó un poco, algo desesperado. 

- ¿Qué pasa contigo, Moony? – Le reprendió inquietamente. - ¿No ves que te necesitamos ahora? 

- Sirius… - Apenas pudo formular su nombre. Se sentía muerto y sin ganas de luchar. 

- Lo sé, Moony. – Continuó él, sonriéndole forzadamente para animarlo. Pero sus ojos azulinos iban en contra de sus intenciones: delataban la desengaña que también sentía su alma. – Pero ella creyó en ti… Y ahora te necesitamos… ¿Vas a decepcionarla? ¿Vas a dejar que esos asquerosos mortífagos terminen por arruinar tu felicidad? ¿_Nuestra_ felicidad y paz?

- ¿Qué me queda por luchar? – Preguntó, mirando alrededor, anhelante de respuesta. Parecía ajeno a todo el caos que era su alrededor. 

- Yo. – Respondió Sirius entristecido. Suspiró agotadamente, como si del mismo modo estuviera cansado de repetirlo para sí mismo. – Harry… Bella… _Tu_ mundo, Moony, _nuestro_ mundo. 

- ¿Y que me asegura que después de luchar no los pierda? 

- Te queda la ilusión de haber hecho algo. La sensación de alivio de no sentirte inútil, sólo mirando como caen los cuerpos. No ahora, Remus, que está la esperanza de poder hacer algo. – Las cejas de Sirius arqueadas en sufrimiento, de la misma manera que sus ojos, al observar nuevamente la situación. 

El licántropo contempló su entorno. Parecían millones los mortífagos en la sala y los aurores de la Orden sólo parecían ser diez. Se sintió desesperanzado. No había nada que hacer… Era inservible… La ilusión de que todo fuera igual no existía… 

- Sino piensas hacer nada, aunque sea dale tu varita a alguna persona que la necesite. – Terminó Sirius en un tono tan maduro y duro que no parecía el suyo. – Pero Remus, ¿vas a dejar que ella haya muerto en vano? ¿Qué _mi_ sobrina haya muerto en vano? ¿_Tu esposa? – Un deje de desconsuelo en sus palabras. Los ojos de Black perdidos momentáneamente en otra dimensión. _

Remus, observando esos ojos valerosos y fugaces, envidió agudamente la fuerza de voluntad de su amigo. Buscó pesadamente la varita entre sus ropas y la observó temblorosamente. Decididamente poderosa descansaba en su mano. Y miró nuevamente a Sirius. Una tristeza inundaba su ser, concentrándose en su estómago y en su garganta, creando nudos en ellos. Pero a la vez, una cálida sensación le hizo reaccionar. Ella no murió en vano. Y él lo probaría. Sentado, contando cuerpos, no lo lograría. Pero si gastaba sus energías en la batalla, la confianza de ella puesta en él valdría la pena. Como cada momento que había pasado a su lado… 

- ¿Cuál es mi sector? – Sonrió minúsculamente. _Por ti, Nym._

***

Cerró los ojos, tratando de calmar el dolor incesante de su cabeza. La agitó impaciente, pero decidió no entretenerse con cosas triviales. Se aferró a su varita y se concentró velozmente en un poderoso encantamiento para evitar el golpe. Rotó, alertado por otros gritos, y retornó a preparar la varita para atacar. Así estuvo por más de media hora, hasta que resolvió cambiar de sector. 

Pero en todos era igual. Parecían multitudes de gente corriendo de un lado a otro en la sala, que tampoco era tan grande para mantener un cierto control. Al poco rato, la luz era escasa y la vida parecía muy poca. Pero la esperanza seguía ardiendo en su pecho y siguió combatiendo por ese algo. 

Los rayos de múltiples colores llegaron a ser la única iluminación del lugar. Ya dejó de distinguir donde estaban sus camaradas y donde sus enemigos. Pasó de atacar a defenderse simplemente. Odiaba hacer eso, pero la situación lo requería. Había que admitir que los mortífagos parecían más que los aurores con varita. 

Y ni se podía hablar del sector sin ellas… 

***

- ¡Maldición! – Exclamó Dan, esquivando un rayo que en ese momento mandaba un mortífago hacia ellos. - ¿Se puede saber quién no sugirió traer varitas? Me siento improductivo aquí… 

- Bienvenido al club. – Gruñó Joanne apoyada en la pared, con una mirada perdida y amargada. Había algunos aurores rodeando la zona y había también un escudo protector encerrando la zona en la que se encontraban. 

- ¿A quién no se le ocurre no traer una varita? – Les preguntó Lizzie que mantenía la suya impasible en su mano, sólo para evitar algunos ataques, al igual que Helena.

- Discúlpenos, señorita perfección, no somos Slytherin como usted que previene todo lo que pueda suceder. – Masculló James enfadado, al lado de Joanne. 

- Pero si eres mago _debes_ tener siempre la varita contigo. – Le reprendió Lizzie. – No es necesario que magos te digan cuando y donde deberías tenerla. 

- Dejen de discutir. – Pidió Helena. – No es bueno este clima entre nosotros en medio de un ataque en el cual se nota que _somos_ los débiles. – Joanne chilló aterrada, cogiéndose de James. 

- ¿Qué sucede? 

- ¡Tu padre, James, con Lestrange!

***

_Resarcimiento. Esos ojos oscuros brillaban en resarcimiento. No la juzgo: le fue fiel a alguien que murió. A alguien que ya ni cadáver tiene. Pero mirando alrededor, veo que esa venganza se hizo bastante contagiosa. Prefiero pensar que es una pesadilla, dejando pasar el tiempo, que no es la realidad, que todo sigue igual, a aceptar que se ha salido con la suya. Pero si esa venganza era para mí, ¿por qué? Aquí, yo, casi ileso. Cuerpos en el suelo. Dan pena. Dan dolor. Dan resentimiento y te llenan de culpa. _

_Así era Voldemort, ¿verdad? Te dañaba indirectamente, sabiendo que a ti apenas podía tocarte… Dolía adentro. Dolía más que una de esas estupendas Cruciatus. Me pregunto por qué Bella Lestrange no es la líder de esos asesinos. Al fin y al cabo, se nota de sobre manera que ella planeó todo. Junto con el desconocido __traidor. _

_Ya. Yo también tengo una venganza que cobrar. ¿Amargura? No, cuando te quieres vengar, los recuerdos están afuera, sólo la ira concentrada con poder. Sólo eso importa. Esas personas tendidas en el suelo fueron __sus camaradas. _

***

- ¿Y te está gustando la fiesta, Potter? – Preguntó Bellatrix sonriente de triunfo. Harry no se molestó en contestar, ocupado como estaba en conjurar un escudo. Al igual que Draco, había tenido que adoptar de vez en cuando una postura defensiva más que ofensiva. 

- Interesante. – Dijo Bellatrix que se abría paso entre los aurores y entre mortífagos para llegar a Harry, de espaldas a ella, pero igualmente atento a sus pasos. – Estás tan entretenido que ni siquiera me miras… - Sonrió, al mismo tiempo que atacaba a un auror. 

- ¿Ves, Potter, que todos tus esfuerzos no sirven de nada? Mira todos los cuerpos de aurores. – Pateó uno que estaba a sus pies con arrogancia y dulce sabor de triunfo. – Capaz entre ellos está tu esposa o alguno de tus amigos. ¿Para qué luchar? – Harry le lanzó una feroz y rápida mirada, antes de volver a concentrarse en otro mortífago. – Luchas por algo inservible y que rápidamente se pierde. 

- ¿Y que sabes tú de eso? – Preguntó Harry, dirigiéndole la palabra por primera vez en todo el discurso, pero sin mirarla a los ojos. Continuaba de espaldas y calculando la proximidad de la mortífaga.

- ¿Que sé yo de eso? - Bellatrix sonrió irónicamente - Que finalmente caerás, Potter, y me gustará estar ahí cuando eso suceda. 

- El Dark Lord y yo fuimos la misma persona, en diferentes cuerpos. Pero la misma sangre corría por nuestras venas. Él revivió de mí unas cuantas veces, ¿verdad? Tengo marcas de su paso por mí, en mi cuerpo y en mi alma… ¿Crees que algo o _alguien_ pueda superar esa unión de poder? 

- Mírame, Potter – Harry volteó a verla de reojo con recelo. En esos ojos divisó un brillo de malicia que hacía ya mucho tiempo que no veía. – El mundo mágico caerá ante nuestros pies, absolutamente a nuestro mandato. Una nueva orden surgirá. Un gran poder se levantará, tan grande que ni tú lo podrás vencer.

Bellatrix alzó los brazos al cielo, riéndose estruendosamente, como solía hacer el antiguo Dark Lord. Ahora Harry la miraba a la cara (bloqueando los ataques de otros mortífagos con un potente escudo de magia blanca), listo para luchar contra ella. Insensible exteriormente a lo que ella dijera. 

- No te acercas ni a los tobillos al poder que tenía Voldemort, Potter. – Terminó la mortífaga.

- ¿Quieres probarlo? – Un resplandor peligroso corriendo por sus ojos verdes. 

- Primero las damas, Potter. Has perdido tus modales en este tiempo, al parecer. – Levantó la varita elegantemente, sin perder su sonrisa. Su mente abierta, sabiendo de antemano lo eficaces que eran los ojos de Potter para dominar. En eso tenía razón: era igual que Voldemort. - _Crucio._

***

_Era un dolor inimaginable. No podía pensar, no podía razonar. Su cerebro y su corazón estaban centrados en una misma sensación: sufrimiento. Era como si miles de cuchillos abrasadores le perforaran cada centímetro de la piel. Estaba sometido a una parálisis causada por el shock y la horrible impresión. Los huesos le ardían y toda esa jornada parecía no querer cesar. _

_Cuando finalmente sucedió, sus ojos daban enérgicas vueltas y su mente estaba en blanco. Cayó al suelo, recordándole a sus pulmones que necesitaba rellenarlos con aire. Bocados _anhelantes de aire y las consecuencias del_ cruciatus _azorándolo completamente._ _

***

- ¡James! – Exclamaron varias personas al mismo tiempo que el joven sufría los efectos del _cruciatus_ de Bellatrix. 

Harry, en cambio, no se detuvo a lamentarse e inmediatamente envió disparejos hechizos de magia blanca hacia la mortífaga, para que ésta librase a su hijo de la maldición. La desconcentración que producían los gritos de James sobre Harry era evidente a simple vista. Sin embargo, seguía mostrando un poder natural que ni necesitaba concentración. 

- Sigues rodeándote de incompetentes, Potter. – Habló Bellatrix con un tono de voz venenoso y una sonrisa maligna acompañando sus palabras. 

- ¿O sea que no me valoras a mí como incompetente? – Dijo Harry con una mueca en su rostro empalidecido.

- Si hubieras aceptado la _oportunidad_ que se te dio en el momento… - Sonrió aún más ampliamente, para la irritación de Harry. Bellatrix retiró el _cruciatus_ de James para defenderse de los múltiples hechizos que le lanzó. 

- ¿Un duelo formal, Potter? Porque esto de andar arrojando hechizos de vez en cuando me está comenzando a impacientar… _Quiero ver lo que el Gran Harry Potter es capaz de hacer…_

_Y lo verás, Bellatrix._

***

- ¿Por qué no disfrutas conmigo como tus compañeros sufren, imaginando que aparecerá Harry Potter y los salvará como en los viejos tiempos? – Sugirió Bellatrix tras una risa escandalosa llena de locura. 

Ambos estaban dañados, con alguna que otra herida de gravedad… Harry se limitó a hacer una mueca, sin sacar sus ojos de los oscuros de Bellatrix. Se negaba a mirar a su alrededor: sentiría nuevamente la culpabilidad de no poder hacer nada de ellos, a pesar de tener el poder. 

- Haz algo, Potter, o ellos ya no existirán luego… - Volvió a burlarse Bellatrix. Esta vez, Harry se protegió del hechizo oscuro que le envió la mortífaga y la observó con atención, buscando algún punto débil de su escudo. 

- ¿Estás a caso listo para contar _cuántos_ quedan con vida? Si cuentas los cuerpos creo que estarás eternamente… - Bellatrix contempló a su alrededor con orgullo. – He aquí la prueba de estamos vivos, no nos destruyeron. – Llevaban más de media hora en duelo.

- ¿A caso pones en duda que no sabíamos que ustedes _vivían_ todavía? – Bellatrix sonrió ante el comentario del auror. Potter había perdido su toque astuto en las frases. Estaba demasiado concentrado en terminar el duelo de una vez por todas, en vez de alargarlo con discursos honorables.  

- Podemos jugar con sus vidas cuanto queramos. Esto sólo es una muestra de lo que podemos hacer. Cuando mostremos la magnitud de nuestro poder, ya no estarás allí para verlo. 

Con esas espontáneas pero enérgicas palabras, la mortífaga desapareció inesperadamente junto con sus compañeros mortífagos, dejando detrás de sí un desconcierto perdurable y un dolor clavado. La Orden del Fénix no había estado preparada para aquello _jamás_. Y tampoco lo estaría por un largo tiempo…

Por un momento, Harry tuvo la tentación de caer de rodillas y fijar su vista en el suelo, como hubiera hecho cuando era joven… Dejándose dominar por un sentimiento vacío: la derrota. Pero en esta ocasión, se volteó lentamente y se dirigió intuitivamente hacia Draco, que ya había llamado a los medimagos de San Mungo. El rostro del rubio mostraba preocupación y cansancio. Harry supuso que su propio rostro expresaba algo semejante.

- ¿Han…? – Comenzó a decir Harry, pero su garganta no le permitió continuar. Una punzada de dolor. No había salido ileso, aunque tampoco herido de gravedad. Un término medio, de ser posible que existiese. 

- ¿Contado los cuerpos? – Terminó por él, Draco, desalentado. – No. Y será doloroso hacerlo. – Harry coincidió con su amigo mentalmente. Pero un dolor injustificable en su pecho le alertó que algo estaba mal (dentro de lo perverso de la situación.) Haciéndole una seña a Draco, ambos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Ron, Lily y Hermione. Ésta última sollozando desconsoladamente. 

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Draco sintiéndose insensible con esa pregunta, como si nada la importara, mientras Harry intentaba calmar a una Hermione destrozada, sin saber, como Draco, qué sucedía.

- Han… Han… - Comenzó a tartamudear entre lágrimas la señora Potter, sin lograr terminar. Lily y Ron la miraba con rostros angustiosos, sin atreverse a decirlo. Draco y Harry intercambiaron sombrías miradas. 

- ¡Han secuestrado a James! – Exclamó Hermione luego de respirar hondo y prepararse mentalmente para escucharlo de sus propios labios vencidos, acurrucando su cabeza en el pecho de Harry en busca de calidez mientras éste terminaba de analizar las palabras de su esposa, paralizado. 

- ¿James? – Preguntó Harry con una voz sofocada. Una sacudida aún más profunda en su estómago. Draco apoyó una mano en el hombro de su amigo, intentando sonreírle para darle ánimo, sin lograrlo. 

- Todo estará bien. Lo recuperaremos. – Prometió con un tono inseguro, aunque intentando mostrar _algo_ de confianza en la misión. 

Harry volteó a verlo, pensando en si debía decir lo que estaba pensando. Se calló luego de pensarlo unos instantes, pero abrazó fuertemente a Mione. Hubiera deseado poder llorar como ella para no sentir su corazón tan agobiado y atrofiado. Pero debía ser fuerte para ella. Debía ser fuerte para ellos, para todos. Pero… Decidió pensar que el llanto de Mione también era el suyo. Compartían un dolor. 

- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿no? – Apoyó Ron, sintiéndose algo inútil, parado simplemente al lado de ellos. Por un momento, una sensación antigua de envidia le envolvió, al ver que Draco parecía muchísimo más considerado que él con los sentimientos de Harry. 

Harry miró sobre el hombro de Mione y vio a Daniel y a Joanne. Joanne llorando, abrazada a Dan desesperada, como si pensara que al soltarlo también lo perdiese a él. Dan se mordía el labio, con frustración e impotencia, pretendiendo serenar a su amiga mientras tanto. Elizabeth y Helena no estaban a la vista de Harry. 

- ¿Dónde están Lizzie y Helena? – Preguntó pensando que no soportaría la idea de que también hubieran secuestrado a su hija, y él sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo… Ni siquiera lo había notado… _¿Y aún así tenía el descaro de llamarse padre?_

- Allí. – Señaló Lily, cerca de donde estaban Jo y Dan. Pero Harry tuvo que inclinarse para atrás para encontrarlas. Lizzie lloraba, de igual manera que Jo. Pero el corazón de Harry respiró momentáneamente aliviado, a pesar de todo. 

***

Silencio. Un silencio doloroso y penetrante. El mismo silencio de siempre. Sólo que esta vez no eran sólo Jo, Dan y Helena los invitados en la mesa de los Potter. También estaban Sirius, Ojo Loco, Ron, Lily y Draco. Pero los adultos estaban demasiado concentrados en escribir en pergaminos, leer artículos en los diarios e intercambiar opiniones entre ellos para notar a los jóvenes. Trabajo de la Orden, que se encontraba en medio de una _imprevista_ crisis. 

Examinándolos, el que parecía más cansado y desamparado era Harry. Se notaban unas ojeras debajo de sus ojos y era el único que no hablaba con nadie. Sirius intentó sacarlo de sus pensamientos, pero le fue imposible, a pesar que Mione también lo intentó con él. 

Joanne se sorprendió muchísimo cuando al día siguiente del ataque, su tía Mione lucía triste, sí, pero muchísimo más esperanzada que Harry. Esperanza de ver a su hijo vivo de nuevo. Harry, en cambio, creía que se podría, pero tampoco estaba tan confiado. No era que los mortífagos le dejasen a su hijo intacto en la puerta de la casa, ¿verdad? Y la Orden estaba tan desorganizada que un buen plan en esos momentos resultaba irrealizable…

También se preguntó por qué Remus no estaba en la mesa. Al fin y al cabo, era uno de los miembros más importantes de la Orden, uno de los cerebros de los planes más astutos y agudos. Y lo pensó muchísimas veces, antes de inclinarse para preguntarle al "abuelo" Siri. 

- ¿Dónde está Remus, Sirius? – Preguntó Jo lo más bajo posible, para no romper la concentración de los demás. Sirius le sonrió tristemente, como últimamente hacían todos. Respiró profundamente antes de contestarlo y cuando lo hizo, pareció como si dejase su alma en las palabras emitidas. 

- Una depresión profunda. Me rompe el corazón verlo así y no poder hacer nada… 

Joanne asintió, silenciosa, volviendo a fijar su vista en su plato de comida. Intacto. Nada era lo mismo sin James… Cuanto lo extrañaba. Cuanto le preocupaba la sola idea de no volver a ver esos ojos verdes sonriéndole… Cuanto le dolía esa sensación de que le faltase una parte de su corazón… Lo necesitaba a su lado… Al igual que todos. Miró a Harry de reojo y cerró los ojos con pesar. 

_Por favor, James, regresa…_

Lágrimas mudas se deslizaron suavemente por su rostro tras el ruego silencioso. 

***

Viendo los números sobre el papel… Todo parecía tan ilógico. Como sencillas frases numéricas representaban algo tan terrorífico. Eran números de muertos, desaparecidos, heridos de gravedad, "ilesos"… Números que dolían y golpeaban como un balde de agua fría cuando apenas te habías levantado… 

Habían sido ochenta personas, con niños incluidos, en la sala del Ministerio antes del ataque de los mortífagos. Veintinueve muertos. Seis heridos de gravedad, prácticamente muertos. No se contaban como muertos pues… Había que tener una _consideración con las familias, ¿no? Los milagros… Hizo una exasperación con los ojos. No le tenía mucha fe a ese tema. _

Veinte personas heridas, entre la gravedad estable y las curables heridas "sencillas." Algunos ya habían sido curados, pero como ese informe era el de la mañana… Veinte personas "ilesas" según el conteo y cinco desaparecidas, entre las que se encontraba su hijo. _James_. Los otros cuatro ya habían aparecido muertos hacía pocas horas en diferentes puntos de Inglaterra.

Dejó el pergamino sobre la carpeta y se apoyó en la silla completamente. Colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza y se mordió el labio. Necesitaban localizar a esos mortífagos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde… 

Pues estaba seguro que ese no era un secuestro _a cambio de_, sino un secuestro _para_ destruirlo en todos los sentidos. Sino se apuraban, el cuerpo de James estaría en escasos días en la puerta de la Mansión de los Potter…

_Muerto. _

Y el sólo pensarlo le destruyó plenamente. Arrebatándole todas las defensas espirituales que algún día podría haber tenido. Perder a un hijo sería una de las peores cosas que podían sucederle… Y no tenía idea de cómo lograría, si llegase a pasar (_Diosa, no lo permitas_), superarlo. Golpeó impotente el escritorio con sus puños apretados. ¿Dónde había quedado el Gran Harry Potter? Tragó saliva amargamente. 

_Es una sombra que invade tu pasado y recae en tu presente como una maldición. Es aquel que nubla tus recuerdos y controla tu mente._

Emitió una mueca vacía. Aún muerto, Voldemort seguía arruinando su vida y la de sus seres queridos. Respiró profundamente. Voldemort había dejado una huella en él, al fin de cuentas… 

Una huella imposible de tapar u olvidar en la inmortalidad. Una Maldición mortal. Estaba condenado. 

***

_Su cuerpo clamaba por producir dolor. Su mente no dudaba en que era lo correcto y su corazón no reaccionaba: estaba demasiado oculto entre tantos sentimientos negativos para hacer algo. Una sonrisa sádica se amplió en sus labios al mismo tiempo que levantaba la varita imperativamente, listo para sentenciar. A una de las personas que más había amado, pero que en sus recuerdos recientemente _modificados_ no aparecía. Sólo nublosas imágenes. De haberse detenido un instante a pensarlo, se hubiera dado cuenta que su corazón gritaba escandalosamente que _ése_ era su padrino. El mejor amigo de su padre… Pero cómo darse cuenta si estabas dominado por la magia oscura... _

_Sus labios decretaron junto a su mente, sin escuchar nada más. Palabras incoherentes llegaban a sus oídos. Pero nada más. No se detuvo a oírlas completamente. _

- _Crucio. _

_Black gritaba dolorosamente bajo su cruciatus. Le estaba destrozando el alma. Su ahijado, el causante de todo su dolor… Pero Black también sabía que estaba como… _poseído_, que el verdadero Harry nunca haría eso… ¿Verdad? Nunca le lanzaría cruciatus… Porque el verdadero Harry le quería, le necesitaba, le amaba… ¡Ja!_

_Cuando decidió retirar el cruciatus, contempló a esos ojos celestes perdidos. Suplicantes, necesitados… Suplicaban por él, porque volviera a ser su ahijado. Necesitados de ver los ojos verdes esmeraldas brillantes de cariño e inocencia. Ahora eran verdes oscuros, repletos de odio y avaricia. De sed de poder. Más poder del que ya tenía._

- _Harry... ¿no me recuerdas? _

_La verdad que no, Black. Aunque sea, no del modo que deseas que te recuerde._

~Harry Potter y el Poder del Heredero - Capítulo 20 – Los Triunfos de la Orden del Fénix~

***

Se estremeció al recordar ese momento. Había sido la única noche en su vida que había apoyado a la Orden Oscura, a la magia negra, a Lord Voldemort. Aunque dominado por un ritual de magia negra… Igualmente, las perfectas imágenes, sus detestables sensaciones y sus maléficos pensamientos continuaban en su memoria como si eso hubiera acontecido el día anterior. Supuso que otro truco de Voldemort para torturarlo en su momento. Pero hacía ya mucho tiempo que no conmemoraba esa situación. Los gritos de Sirius aún resonaban en sus oídos, en una tortura _imaginaria_. Al igual que la sensación de sentirse _más_ que los demás, el poder en sus manos… Toda la tentación del hombre. 

Se observó las manos y pensó que esas eran las manos más impuras de toda la Orden del Fénix. Las más manchadas con sangre. Las más culpables. Las más indiferentes a todo. Hasta Snape no podía superarlo, a pesar que fue un mortífago durante años pasados. El poder sólo corrompe a las personas, se recordó. Sonrió con un deje de desilusión. Él también estaba corrompido. Tanto como lo había estado su mortífero enemigo…

Con un movimiento curioso de sus manos, ordenó organizar todos los pergaminos del escritorio. Suspiró. Esas manos estaban indecisas. Manejaban dos clases de magia totalmente diferentes. Una que había dejado de usar hace años, por temor a… a _eso_. Y la otra, muchísimo más agotadora… pero pura. Igualmente, ambas asesinaban. Ambas eran igual de dañinas. Ambas igual de infectadas.

_De qué lado estés no es cuestión del destino, sino de tu propia elección._

Y toda elección vital posee sus _hermosísimas_ consecuencias… Volvió a contemplarse las manos y con ellas acarició su antigua cicatriz. La Maldición. Había aprendido en el pasado a confrontarla, a aceptarla, a vencerla… ¿por qué ahora no hacía lo mismo? James lo necesitaba. Le llamaba. 

Se puso de pie y salió del despacho decisivamente. Iba a demostrar que aparte de ser el Gran Harry Potter, también era un padre. 

Tenía un traidor que localizar. Y éste le conduciría a donde su hijo estaba. 

***

_Oscuridad. Es aquello que te rodea permanentemente, deseando entrar en ti. Una vez a dentro, se expande, te domina, te somete a su poder eterno. Te confunde, te hace reaccionar contra tus sentidos, contra tu intuición, contra tu corazón que poco a poco pierde vida. Queda sólo un alma vagante. Un alma en busca de algo. Capaz, de alguien. _

_La Maldad__ te persigue, te tienta hasta que logra su objetivo: poseerte. Ya no piensas por ti mismo. Ahora tienes un alma para compartir. Te complace, te satisface, te perfecciona, te transfigura. Nunca volverás a ser la misma persona una vez corrompido. Una vez que ella está dentro de ti, todo está perdido. Absolutamente Todo. _

_Te conviertes en un testigo de su poder. Un testigo ciego, impalpable, mudo y sordo. _

_Ssentiws__' ssenkra dehtmai. Ssen tiws' noit curt sedeht mai._

~*~

Aix! . 18 páginas… Uno diría que tanta acción premiaría con un capítulo de unas veinte y pico de pages… ¬¬ La musa no me quiere ;___; Para mí que se fue de vacaciones sin mí. ;___;

¡Hello a todos! ¿Cómo están? ^^ Este es un capítulo apresurado por ser terminado dentro de un período establecido de tiempo (que me traumaba, he de admitir, no soporto la presión ;__;). Ya ven, otro record de actualización. xDD Pero debía actualizar antes de… 

Gracias a **Arien, mi nueva beta de LHP, junto con ****Kris. Qué hubiera sido de este cap. sin vosotras ;____; Y la musa no quería… Y apareció Arien salvadora, que curó mis traumas con una dosis de calmante contra la locura. xD **

Tengo _lamentables_ noticias para ustedes. (Para mí no tanto, pero comparto su desesperación, no se preocupen xD) ¡Me voy de viaje! ¡Yupiii! ^^ Y hasta mediados de enero no retorno a mi casilla… No tendré mucho contacto con una computadora durante dos o tres largas semanas ;___; Y por lo tanto, olvídense de actualizaciones y eso… hasta fines de enero, aproximadamente. ¬___¬ Conténtense que llevo papeles para escribir el capítulo 26 y capaz 27… (Aunque detesto el papel, así que dudo que avance demasiado… ¬___¬) 

¿Avances del siguiente capítulo? Bien. El secuestro de James. ¡Eso! No os preocupéis tanto por el muchacho. Es un Potter… Uh. Creo que di más razón para preocuparse. xDD Un nuevo sueño animago… Y recuerdos! ^o^ 

Espero que este capítulo sea valorado como un lindo regalo de navidades y reyes… xD Felices fiestas a todos. Que reine la paz en vuestras familias y entre amigos. ¡Empecemos con optimismo el 2004, que nos abre los brazos pacientemente! ^^ Felicidades!! 

Muchas gracias a todos por su futura paciencia… ^^ ¡Recuerden dejar reviews! ¡Que yo me vaya de viaje no significa que no ojee de vez en cuando por esas zonas! xDD ¡Besos grandotes a todos! 

~*~ Parvati ~*~


	18. Capítulo 26 Secuestrado

_Hello a todos!! ¿Cómo están? ^^ *Se ve a una Parvati bronceada quitarse las gafas de sol* Estoy renovada! ^o^ La musa ha vuelto! Y con ella la alegría!! *Se ve a Parvati bailar alegremente*_

_Lamento la tardanza, pero ya saben… Merecía unas vacaciones!! ^^ Prácticamente durante esos 15 días no escribí absolutamente nada (tres páginas, y porque estaba Iris ahí insistiéndome y corriéndome con un sifón en la mano xDD), pero al volver, me puse las pilas y… ¡26 páginas! ^^ ¡Record en este fict! ^^ (El cual acaba de llegar a las 256 páginas totales!!)_

_En fin… Aquí tendrán el sueño animado (adivinen de quién! ^o^), el secuestro y todas las consecuencias del ataque en el casamiento. No pude incluir los recuerdos, pero bien… me di el gusto nuevamente de torturar a un Potter ^^ xD _

_Gracias a todos por los reviews!! Los kero! (Ando sentimentalista, ¿se nota?)_

**Calixta:** Sip, pobre Jamie… Me encanta hacerlos sufrir ^o^ ¿Se nota? xDD Lizzie en este cap. no aparece (me olvidé de ella O.O xDD), pero gran parte del capítulo está dedicado a Harry y compañía. Pues, sí. _Todavía no mataré a HP. xD Hermione… Todavía no he pensado qué pasará con la pobre xDD (Tengo una broma interna con mis betas sobre su futuro, que definitivamente no usaré eso xD) La verdad que sí .___. Herm se la pasa regañando xDD Pero como no tiene a James en este capítulo para hacerlo, lo reemplaza por Harry! xDD! Gracias por tu review!! ^o^_

**Layla kyoyama: **Gracias. ^^ ¿James y Jo? O.O Pues, la verdad… no te lo puedo decir. xDD Pero se ven lindos juntos, ¿verdad? *.* Pobre Remsie, se casa y se queda viudo. Debe ser feo… T.T James estará bien (lo suficiente como para sobrevivir xDD) La verdad que sí… Estoy haciendo los capítulos los más largos que puedo!! ^^ (Era una obsesión que tenía con otro fict y la trasladé a éste cuando terminé el otro xDD) Este capítulo me trajo dolores de cabeza… Espero que haya salido bien… . Gracias por tu review! ^^

**Gaya Lunae: **Tengo un sentido moral muy elevado xDD No me gusta fallarle a la gente T.T Tardé un mes (esperaba tardar un poco menos, pero… casi no escribí en el viaje y como fueron 15 días.. ¬¬) Ahora intentaré volver a actualizar seguido (si la musa lo permite, pues andar presionando a la pobre, luego me trae secuelas…) En cuanto a los nombres con los que te pusiste a jugar, es correcto. ^.- Este fict tiene muchas cosillas que si te pones a ver te dan pie para investigar y capaz ver un poquito de lo que tengo preparado. ^^ Nombres son dos que yo recuerde… (porque me llego a olvidar también xDD) así que deja de romperte la cabeza con ese tema xDD Busca otras cosas para entretenerte (¿que me dices de las conversaciones de Spring, Moonlight y Plumnut? ¿Quiénes son? ^^) Muchas gracias por los halagos ^^ Correcto, he hecho un trío muy parecido al anterior. En realidad me basé en mi misma (en mi colegio somos un trío también ^^), yo soy Jo, mi mejor amigo es Dan y mi mejor amiga es James. xDD Aunque voy haciendo rotaciones de puestos. ^^ xDDD Oh! Tu análisis de las parejas me encanta! xDD Fíjate que James y Jo también tienen la misma inicial ^.- Va a ver algo, pero… ¿lo haré definitivo? Quien sabe… sólo Iris y yo xDD Por el momento no habrá más muertes, no te preocupes, puedes respirar tranquila. Pero no te puedo prometer nada. ^^ Uhm… En la mayoría de los reviews me suplican para que no mate a nadie de los protagonistas, ¿tan mala parezco? *Se ve a mis lectores asintiendo ¬¬* ¿Qué he hecho para ganarme esa fama? No, deja, no me respondas, mi conciencia ya lo hace. xD ¿El nuevo Dark Lord? Al final de este año (me refiero al curso de Hogwarts, obviamente….) se revelará, supongo… (estoy hecha un lío de ideas xDD) Nuevas ideas aparecieron, sí ^^ Y ahora estoy más tranquilita, y bronceada… xD En cuanto a los herederos, en este capítulo tienes para verificar algunos… ^.- Oh, tampoco soy tan imprevisible… Que yo sea loca no significa que el fict no tenga partes coherentes! (Y lo coherente siempre es deducible. ^^) Pero supongo que tengo algunas cosas que son originales .__. ¿Ya te lo sabes de memoria? xDD A eso llamo yo lectora fanática! xDD Ni yo me lo sé de memoria O.O O sea, sí, pero tampoco los detalles xDD Bueno, espero que este capítulo te demuestre que tengo algo de piedad… Y que te guste! (Hay escena HHr ^^) Gracias por tus grandes (como a mí me gustan!! *.*) reviews!! (tres… a eso se llama querer contactarse conmigo xDD ¿Tienes MSN?) ^^

**Luna:** Muchas gracias!! Me encanta que te guste el fict!! ^.- ¿Por qué secuestraron a Jamie? Sencillo, _venganza._ xDD Recuerda que es hijo del que mató a Voldie, entonces… Le tendrán antipatía. xDD ¿Estás triste por eso? No te preocupes, no le pasará nada que no pueda ser solucionado con un tiempo en San Mungo… xDD ¿Matarlo? ¿Tan cruel parezco para hacer eso? T.T Al fict le falta mucho para terminarse (no me hagas pensar cuánto porque me da dolor de cabeza…), así que Jamie tiene que vivir… ¿Jo y James, la repetición de Herm y Harry? *Se ve a Parvati sonreír misteriosamente* Ya veremos, ya veremos… Supongo que dentro de poco tiempo empezaré con los romances… (hay que admitirlo, están viviendo nuestra época actual (en realidad un poco más al futuro…), así que a los trece (yo tengo trece ^o^) ya se tiene el primer amor, pero eso es secreto entre nosotras, eh?? xDD) Sip, pobre Remsie… *Parvati mira al merodeador llorando detrás de ella y le da unas palmadas en la espalda para darle ánimo* Sirius me quiere matar por asesinar a Tonkie… Por eso ando apurada… Me llega a encontrar aquí y soy escritora muerta . El traidor… Todavía no sale a la luz. (A pesar que Harry hace todo lo posible…) ^^ Por el momento no tengo pensadas más muertes, pero nada es seguro… Sin embargo, tranquilízate. ^^ Espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar .__. Estos días me he levantado temprano para terminar el capítulo (la musa está bien despierta a la mañana y a la noche…), espero que haya valido la pena. ^o^ ¿Te hice llorar con HPDestino? OH, que mala soy!! *Parvati sonríe ampliamente* Me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes, como te habrás dado cuenta ^^ Lo único que te puedo decir es que con este también llorarás al final… Pero falta muchio! Beshos para ti también! Y gracias por tus fantásticos reviews!! ^^

**Natty Malfoy: **Muchas gracias por tu review!! Lamento la tardanza T.T Ahora me pondré las pilas e intentaré recompensarles la espera! Sólo torturé un poco a Jamie, lo suficiente para que caiga de la nube en la que ha vivido junto con la Orden durante todos estos años ¬.¬ Beshos para ti también! Espero que te agrade el capítulo! (encima que tardé, no te llega a gustar y me muero T.T)

**Tonks:** ¡La reencarnación de Tonkie! xDD ¿Vienes a cobrar venganza? T.T ¡Tenías que morir, admítelo! xD Pues, ahora dejaré tranquilo a Remsie, pero tendré que hacer sufrir a otro personaje… *se ve a Parvati sonriendo malévolamente en dirección a Jo, Dan y James xD* Falta para las parejas, no apuren a los corazones! El tiempo dirá lo que les espera. ^^ (Más bien, yo diré lo que les espera xDD) A este fict no lo abandono! Le estoy comenzando a tomar cariño ^o^ Y cuando eso sucede, me encapricho, lo que para ustedes, los lectores, es una ventaja. xD Gracias por tu review! (Y sé buena conmigo, no fue mi culpa que hayas muerto! T.T xD)

~*~

**Capítulo 26 - Secuestrado **

Abrió los ojos con pesadumbre. Pestañó varias veces, hasta que pudo enfocar correctamente. Su vista, imprecisa, trataba de encontrar algo reconocible en el entorno. Pero todo era nuevo. No estaba ni en la casa Potter ni en ninguna otra que hubiera pasado algún momento. Hasta que todo se volvió claro ante sus ojos. 

Sus tobillos estaban sujetos con un metal firme (como esposas de policías muggles) al igual que sus manos, que estaban colocadas en el apoyabrazos, para que no pudiese escapar fácilmente. Se dio cuenta inmediatamente que estaba sentado en una de esas sillas que el ministerio usaba en los juicios contra mortífagos. El suelo estaba terriblemente sucio y había un polvo extraño en el aire que irritaba su garganta. No pudo evitar toser por ello. Su corazón le avisó que obviamente, esa situación _no_ estaba bien.

Intentó recordar lo que había sucedido. El casamiento. El ataque de los mortífagos sin aviso. El _cruciatus_. Los gritos. Las discusiones… Manos agarrándolo… intentó forcejear por libertad, pero lo noquearon rápidamente con un _desmaius_. Y todo se volvió negro, privándolo de saber qué pasaba… 

Ajá. Secuestrado por mortífagos. James Potter, hijo de Harry Potter, secuestrado… Qué destino tan nefasto el suyo, pensó. 

Investigó con la mirada su contorno. Había una mesa grande a pocos metros de él, donde había documentos y cosas así. Después… Una puerta. Y todo lo demás vacío, nada que le sirviese de ayuda. Ja. ¿Quería huir? En esas condiciones era tan imposible escapar como que la puerta se abriese y le dejaran ir sin más… 

Pero para su sorpresa, la puerta sí se abrió. Aunque las figuras que aparecieron no tenían ni mínimas intenciones de dejarlo libre. Cuatro personas. Crabbe y Goyle a la retaguardia. Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange a la cabeza. Bella con su franca sonrisa maligna, sus ojos explorándolo intensamente. Odio. Locura. Venganza. 

- James Potter. – Saludó Bella con aquella voz detestablemente seductora. 

- Lestrange. – Le devolvió el saludo mirándola fijamente. 

- Igual de arrogante que su padre, por lo visto. – Opinó Lucius, observándolo de pies a cabeza. Bella le sonrió. 

- ¿Esperabas otra cosa? De tal palo tal astilla, Lucius. – Se encogió de hombros Lestrange. 

- No siempre se cumple esa frase. Mira mi hijo… Traicionero. – Escupió Malfoy con resentimiento profundo. 

- Pero eso es porque nunca le criaste como debías. No fuiste un buen padre para Draco, Lucius. – Le sonrió malvadamente Bellatrix, mirándolo de reojo. Malfoy abrió la boca para replicar, pero prefirió callarse al ver que la varita de la mortífaga ya estaba en su mano. James permaneció callado, escuchando con atención. 

- Bien, jovencito… Como verás, nadie aquí tiene la minúscula intención de perdonar a tu padre por todo lo que nos ha hecho. – Empezó Lucius luego de unos instantes de silencio. 

- Eran los mejores tiempos de nuestro Dark Lord cuando tu padre apareció, como un niño inocente, en su camino. Tu padre fue nombrado héroe de la comunidad mágica, sólo por detenerlo unas tantas veces. Pero ahora… Nosotros estamos dispuestos a vengarnos. Nuestra orden volverá a renacer, cuando el Heredero de Lord Voldemort desee ocupar verdaderamente su puesto. Nadie nos podrá detener… _Nadie_. 

James hizo una mueca de desprecio hacia el discurso emitido por Bellatrix. Atendía continuamente a sus palabras, por si los mortífagos llegasen a decir algo de utilidad para la Orden. Pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, sabía que lo único que le importaba era hallar una forma de escape. Algo que los mortífagos hubiesen pasado por alto y que él pudiera aprovechar esa _debilidad_… 

- La venganza es dulce, más aún cuando sabes que será un gran paso hacia la victoria. – Murmuró Bella, acariciando suave y pacíficamente la mejilla derecha de James, como si éste fuera una valiosísima joya. Potter retiró la mejilla, mirando con repulsión a Lestrange. – **_Crucio_.**

Se estremeció bajo las rigurosas cadenas. El dolor posesionando su cuerpo, su mente y su alma. Pretendió no gritar, para no darles ese deleite a los mortífagos, pero el sufrimiento no le permitía dirigir correctamente _su_ cuerpo. 

Al _cruciatus_ de Bella se le sumaron los de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Terminó cayendo inevitablemente en la absoluta inconsciencia, dándole la bienvenida a los tenebrosos sueños que estaban por rodearlo.

***

Los truenos caían estruendosamente contra la tierra, quebrando la molesta tranquilidad que habitaba en ella. El cielo bañado de gris se iluminaba momentáneamente de una forma aterradora. El agua de los ríos descendentes de las altas montañas se deslizaban veloz y furiosamente, llevándose consigo todo aquello que irrumpía su paso. _Todo._

No se escuchaban gritos ni llantos, sólo el rugir del viento. La ciudad parecía completamente abandonada. Aquella tormenta se había llevado la alegría y la esperanza… Que no podían subsistir sin la paz, la cual hacía ya mucho tiempo se había alejado de la tierra, de las aguas y del cielo. 

No quedaba vida. No quedaba nada más allá que la oscuridad de la interminable y eterna noche. 

Y él sólo era un alma perdida. Un alma en busca de resoluciones por la repatriación de la paz. Un alma esclavizada. Un alma perdida en una falsa y artificial esperanza. 

_La esperanza es lo último que se pierde._

Y una vez perdida, no quedaba nada…

***

En una lejana y sencilla casa extraviada entre las montañas del norte de Inglaterra, un muchacho despertaba sigilosamente, deseando que la realidad fuese un sueño. Un mal sueño para ser sinceros. Las imágenes de la pesadilla recorrían todavía su mente mientras suplicaba para que no tuviera ningún significado aparente. 

Apenas abrió los ojos. Todo su cuerpo sufría aún las consecuencias de los _cruciatus_. Le ardían los huesos de sobremanera. Pero igualmente sus oídos estaban perfectos para escuchar la conversación de los mortífagos, sentados en la mesa frente a él, comiendo extraños elementos y bebiendo inmensas cantidades de alcohol. Ninguno advertía su conciencia. 

- ¿Crees que ya posee sus poderes? – Los siseos de Malfoy fue lo primero que los oídos de James captaron. 

- Si su padre no se lo ha dicho, lo dudo. – Contestó Bella. 

- ¿Hay alguna manera de poder saberlo? – Preguntó Malfoy despectivamente. Escuchó una risa burlona-sarcástica de parte de su _compañera._

- Si existiese, ya lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo. El poder de este chico activado para nuestro servicio sería muy útil… 

- No pienso dejarlo con vida. – Le interrumpió Malfoy. Lestrange elevó una ceja, impaciente. 

- No necesitamos su vida, sino su poder, Malfoy. Podemos absorberlo si él es consciente y ha utilizado antes su habilidad. Sino, el poder es tan inútil como su miserable vida. 

- No perdemos nada con intentarlo, ¿verdad? – Cuestionó Crabbe en un tono idiotamente ambicioso. Lestrange efectuó una mueca. 

- Ja. Inténtalo tú, entonces, Crabbe. Si tú no puedes absorberlo a él, él te absorberá a ti. Nos harías un grandísimo favor si éste último se hace realidad. Tu ignorancia me da asco. – Escuchó como Crabbe tragaba saliva y se movía nerviosamente en su asiento. 

***

- Remus, ¿te encuentras bien? – Cuestionó Sirius, mirando de reojo a su mejor amigo. 

Desde el secuestro de James (y ya se cumplía una semana de aquello), Remus se estaba comportando extraño, bastante extraño, admitió para no engañarse a sí mismo. Sirius lo justificaba frente a la Orden, diciendo que era a causa del asesinato de Tonks. Pero Canuto bien sabía que esa podía ser una razón, pero no la total. _Algo_ le había pasado y Black quería averiguarlo a toda costa para así poder apoyarlo. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que Sirius deseaba sentirse un útil amigo. Y nunca lo lograba, siempre algo fallaba… Y él quería esta vez conseguirlo. 

- Es la decimoquinta vez que me preguntas eso en cinco minutos. Mi respuesta será la misma, pues nada ha cambiado desde entonces. Estoy bien. 

- No es cierto. – Replicó Sirius testarudamente. – No quieres admitir que algo te pasa. Remus, _quiero_ ayudarte. 

- No hay nada que ya puedas hacer por mí. – Remus se levantó tomando sus pergaminos y dejando a su amigo solo en la sala, con sus pasmados pensamientos. 

***

Sonrió sin ganas, secamente, mientras contemplaba indiferentemente su alrededor, al lado de su mejor amiga. Los recuerdos inundando por momentos su mente. En ese mismo lugar había ido ella con el embarazo de James y el de Lizzie. También había acompañado a Lily con el embarazo de Jo. Ahora la volvía a asistir, aceptando cordialmente la sugerencia de que capaz una salida de la _realidad_ le sentaría bien a su mente y a su cuerpo. Además que también estaba ansiosa por volver a ser madrina. Ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír, pero esta vez, de verdad. 

- Me pregunto si… - Comenzó a decir Lily, pero se detuvo, dejando un aire de incertidumbre y haciendo que Hermione la mirara con curiosidad. 

- ¿Si ya se puede saber el sexo? – Terminó por ella. Lily asintió, silenciosa. – Tiene casi tres meses… Podría ser… 

- ¿Sabes? Me parece sorprendente todo lo que hemos vivido aquí. – Sonrió Lily, antes de ingresar a la sala de embarazos, en uno de los más famosos hospitales mágicos dedicados a eso. Hermione asintió a lo dicho por Lily. Esta última advirtió la mirada disipada y desesperanzada de su amiga. 

- Ya verás que lo encontrarán, Mione… - Distinguió el brillo cristalino en los ojos castaños, causado por las lágrimas contenidas. 

- Eso espero… Pero ya ha pasado una semana y apenas han… - Dijo Hermione, siendo cortada por Lily. 

- Tenemos que confiar. Están haciendo todo lo posible. 

- Me gustaría poder ayudar. – Replicó la señora Potter, frustrada y dolorida por ello. 

- No formamos parte de la sección de investigación de la Orden. – Le recordó Lillian. – Somos la Defensa, no podemos interferir en… 

- ¡Es _mi_ hijo! – La señora Weasley suspiró, dándole la razón a Mione. Bien sabía como se sentía Hermione, pues al fin y al cabo, ella también era madre. Y se sentiría exactamente igual de enfadada e indignada si no le permitiesen ayudar a encontrarlo… 

- ¿Has hablado con Harry al respecto? – Cuestionó Weasley, mientras se sentaban en la sala de espera. Estaba segura de que Harry estaría de acuerdo de que Mione participara en la investigación. Su inteligencia siempre había sido muy valorada. 

- Los últimos días casi ni lo he visto en casa. Igualmente, le he dicho, pero lo único que he tenido de respuesta ha sido la imagen de mi esposo mordiéndose el labio y poniendo una excusa para retirarse de la habitación. Nunca pensé que Harry pudiera llegar al punto de ignorarme… - Un nudo se había formado en su garganta al recordar aquello. Se estómago se estremeció y se frotó los ojos que le ardían incesantemente. 

- Capaz no quieren que interfieras por algo en especial… 

- Estoy segura que me ocultan algo, Lily. – Le cortó Hermione, mirándola fijamente, con insistencia. – No quieren que lo sepa. Y por eso no…

- ¡Por favor, Hermione! Harry no te ocultaría algo tan importante. Además, ¿qué podrían encubrir…? – La respuesta a esa pregunta fue ahogada en un silencio duradero e incómodo. 

***

Dejó de escribir. Elevó su vista para observar su contorno. Una pila de libros gruesos tapaba ligeramente su visión, aunque no tanto para que no viese que su padre se había aparecido en la sala, había tomado unos pergaminos encima de un mueble y se había vuelto a desaparecer. Suspiró, dejando su pluma a un lado y contemplando al vacío con tristeza. 

Tras una semana sin noticias de James y con un ritmo agitado en la mansión de los Potter por las permanentes y seguidas reuniones de la Orden, sus padres habían acordado con sus tíos que lo mejor sería que pasase un tiempo en su hogar, al igual que Daniel. Así que ahora estaba sola, haciendo sus deberes, en la espera de que todo volviese a ser como antes. 

Se carteaba continuamente con Dan, mandándose cartas dos o tres veces al día. Él estaba igual que ella, sintiéndose inútil, mientras probablemente su amigo estaba sufriendo dolorosas y perpetuas torturas de parte de los nocivos mortífagos. Y ambos buscaban un apoyo en el otro, para no lanzarse en busca de su amigo, escaparse de la seguridad de sus viviendas…

Ya estaban tomando en serio la posibilidad de ir en busca de James. Por primera vez (y estaban seguros de que no sería la última), Daniel fue el que se mantuvo sereno. Si hubiera sido por Jo, ya estaría con su varita, recorriendo los incógnitos lugares de Inglaterra. Pero Dan le recordó que si los mortífagos los encontraban también a ellos… Estarían perdidos. Pero a Joanne le gustaba más la idea de sufrir los tres juntos que estar allí sentada, sin hacer _nada_. De morir los tres juntos, si querían ser _pesimistas_…

La Orden no estaba progresando en la búsqueda, a pesar que también el Ministerio los estaba favoreciendo (había que destacar que éste estaba al mando de la Orden…) Habían colocado detectores mágicos por toda Inglaterra (según le habían comentado sus padres) y aurores indagaban por todas las zonas posibles. Pero no habían encontrado ni una mísera pista. Nada. 

Y tampoco sabían quién era el traidor. A los oídos de los jóvenes había llegado la información de que Harry se estaba encargando del tema, cuando antes hubiera dejado ese trabajo a los especialistas… Pero cuando uno está en busca de un hijo, no confías en que los demás, no confías en que puedan hacer algo satisfactorio para la investigación. Prefieres hacerlo de primera mano y asegurarte de todo. 

_El traidor podría ser la persona que tenías enfrente._

Se levantó de su asiento, decidiendo que necesitaba despejarse un poco. Se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió en un vaso un poco de jugo. No tenía hambre, así que ignoró las galletas caseras de su madre. También ignoró el Profeta, encima de la mesa. Volvió a sentarse en su mesa de estudio, releyendo lo que había escrito para la profesora de transformaciones. 

Pero algo la desconcertó. Supuestamente no había nadie en la casa salvo ella y acababa de escuchar unos pasos provenientes del piso superior. Sosegada, se puso nuevamente de pie y miró pensativamente hacia arriba. Todo volvía a ser mutismo. Ni siquiera del exterior de la casa llegaba algún sonido para quebrarlo. 

Su vista se fijó en la carta de Dan, sobre la mesa, todavía no leída. La había dejado a parte, concentrada como había estado en terminar con su redacción de transfiguración. No quería moverse, por el miedo de emitir algún retumbo. Además que todo su cuerpo estaba ahora fijado en decidir si su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada o si realmente había intrusos en la casa. 

Cuando esta vez, el sonido de un aullido de dolor proveniente de arriba la hizo desechar la primera opción, su imaginación estaba anulada. Sin pensarlo, cogió su varita de la mesa y se lanzó escaleras arriba, orientándose en dirección al aullido. Mientras se iba acercando no pensó en que lo que estaba haciendo podría ser peligroso. ¿Qué tal si era un mortífago? Ja. Ahora su imaginación no estaba anulada. ¿Cómo un mortífago podía entrar en su casa? Al igual que la mansión de los Potter, ésta también poseía protección contra _terceros_. 

Detuvo su carrera al ver una figura joven, bastante familiar, tendida en el suelo, a pocos metros de ella. Se acariciaba la cabeza mientras murmuraba maldiciones para alguien en especial, que aparentemente había ocasionado su caída al duro suelo, alertando así también de su presencia en el lugar, arruinando una sorpresa. Un Kneazle _bastante_ familiar le rozó a Jo los pies mimosamente, emitiendo un maullido como saludo. Inspeccionando con más determinación al joven, se dio cuenta que era una visita que venía deseado desde hacía ya una semana. Indistintamente, no pudo conseguir sonreír. A decir verdad, hacía siete días que no lo hacía. Los músculos de su rostro debían estar duros… 

- ¿Se puede saber cómo rayos entraste? – Preguntó brutamente, sin dar más vueltas a la situación. 

- Hola, Jo, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Yo también te extrañé mucho. – Dijo sarcásticamente Dan desde el suelo. Joanne hizo una exasperación con los ojos, mientras se agachaba y ayudaba a incorporarse a su amigo. El Kneazle se sentó a un lado del pasillo, tranquilo. 

- ¿Cómo entraste? 

- Pues, por la puerta. – Dijo Dan, burlándose de Joanne como siempre hacía. 

- Dan, te advierto, mi humor… - Empezó Weasley, pero fue interrumpida por su amigo. 

- Ni me lo recuerdes. ^o^ Entré por la puerta trasera, pensando que tal vez estabas en tu habitación, subí y… mi linda mascota – Echó una mirada recelosa hacia éste. – se cruzó en mi camino y lamentablemente… me desplomé. 

- Podrías haber avisado que vendrías. – Le amonestó Joanne. – Casi logras asustarme. 

- Qué pena que no lo logré. – Sonrió Dan, pero luego miró herido a Jo. - ¿A caso no leíste mi carta, que con tanto empeño y cariño escribí? T____T 

- Ya, estaba ocupada. – Se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras caminaban hacia la cocina. 

- ¿Tanto cómo para pasarme por alto?

- Ajá. 

- Qué linda amiguita que tengo. T___T 

- En todo caso, ¿para qué has venido? – Dan sonrió misteriosamente. 

- Tengo noticias para darte. 

***

Sus pasos resonaban entre la imponente oscuridad del bosque. La tierra estaba terriblemente húmeda pero, a pesar de eso, no le dificultaba la velocidad de la marcha. Escuchaba los diferentes sonidos de la vida nocturna en ese _tranquilo_ lugar. Los pequeños animales, durmiendo en sus hogares pacíficamente, sin hacer daño a nadie. Los insectos buscando un entretenimiento entre tanta monotonía. Las grandes criaturas vagaban entre los caminos, buscando presas vivientes o algún recurso ineludible. 

_Y le parecía formar parte de ese mundo natural._

Con una elegancia sorprendente, esquivó un obstáculo que se le presentó en el camino. Se detuvo, contemplando el cielo con algo de conflicto pues las copas de los árboles le impedían ver el cielo en su totalidad. Confusamente podía apreciar el brillo sobrenatural de la luna llena, siendo la única luz existente entre tanta Oscuridad. Deslumbraba con su sencilla imagen; ella hacía que la paz conquistase el territorio absolutamente. Bajo su mirada no podías más que sentir tu conciencia y pensar con claridad. 

Pudo también apreciar a varias criaturas examinándola e intercambiando opiniones. Hablaban seguramente de la astrología. Serían centauros… 

Muchos animales se detenían a observar su persona. Se quedaban embobados, pensamiento que le hizo sonreír mentalmente. Ellos indudablemente pensaban que reflejaba la luz de la Luna en su figura. Estaba de acuerdo. Aunque… No la reflejaba con el mismo color. Suponía que el color de su pelaje se parecía más a los rayos del sol que a otra cosa… 

Apostaba que cuando sus amigos se enteraran de su forma animaga, pensarían igual que los animalitos. Pero en ese momento no podía hacer nada menos que saltar, correr y emitir sonidos imprudentes a causa de su felicidad. Sentía la emoción en su sangre, deseando que llegara el momento de la transformación. Pero sabía que debía esperar. Por el momento, se conformaría con los sueños. 

El ritual de transfiguración estaría listo para fines de octubre… Halloween era una fecha interesante para el ritual sin duda alguna. El potencial mágico de esa fecha haría aún más gratificante todo el esfuerzo realizado, recompensando capaz con alguna habilidad extra sensorial…  

Ahora se reduciría a pensar en la misión que le esperaba. La Luna le ayudaría, era buena compañera. 

***

La única fuente de iluminación provenía de la pequeñísima rendija que había entre el marco de la puerta y la puerta. Era una vela, del otro lado de la habitación. Se escuchaban voces lejanas, nada que pudiese entender. Y salvo que él hiciese mucho ruido, ellos tampoco advertirían qué estaba haciendo. 

La mesa que primariamente los mortífagos habían ocupado tenía sobre sí algunos pergaminos que habían abandonado por vagancia a llevarlos a su correspondiente lugar. La reunión antepuesta había finalizado cuando llamaron a la puerta de entrada, dejando una carta recóndita. Bellatrix la leyó para sí y luego salió inmediatamente, dándoles órdenes silenciosas a Lucius y a los otros dos inútiles de todas las medidas de seguridad que debían adoptar.

En fin, seguía en la misma posición que cuando despertó por primera vez en ese lugar. Sólo que ahora tenía algunas cosas en las cuales pensar. 

Los mortífagos se habían referido a que él poseía un poder _especial_ que supuestamente había heredado de su padre. Si eso era cierto, ¿por qué éste último no le había avisado, para que lo entrenase y pudiera usarlo correctamente? Por supuesto que estaba bajo su conocimiento que su padre era una persona bastante poderosa, puesto que había derrotado al Lord Oscuro, cuando todos habían disuelto la esperanza de que alguien lo detuviese. Pero nunca se había puesto a pensar que él había heredado… 

Capaz era para mantenerle a salvo. Sin estar bajo el conocimiento de tal trascendental información, los mortífagos no lo podían absorber. Ahora que lo sabía… Ellos podrían… Pero entonces, ¿por qué los mortífagos no se lo habían dicho a la cara? Así él sabría y podrían absorberlo… 

Salvo que la Verdad tuviera que salir de los labios de su padre para que los Poderes se accionaran. 

¿Pero qué clase de poderes? ¿Podrían conseguir su liberación de esa _celda_? No tenía su varita. Si de eso se trataba, estaba realmente perdido. Había escuchado hablar de la magia sin varita, pero eso no se aprendía hasta quinto año, así que… Podría intentarlo, sin embargo, sería en vano. Se requería entrenamiento, del cual él carecía.

Se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo la Orden del Fénix en ese momento para salvarle. Si es que estaban haciendo algo, claro está. ¿Y cómo estaría Jo? ¿Y Dan? ¿Sus padres…? No quería ni imaginarse que sucedería con todos ellos si él no tornaba con vida… ¿Le extrañarían? ¿Llorarían por él? 

Tenía la impresión que si se ponía a pensar en ello, se amargaría. Debía mantener la mente reservada para pensar en una forma de escape o algo. Los mortífagos sin duda no estaban de acuerdo con la idea de liberarlo _a cambio de_. Sino poseían su poder, moriría de las peores formas. Si lo poseían, perdería su vida inmediatamente luego, según había entendido. 

Ensimismado, contempló el mugriento techo. Se preguntó si ese lugar sería un Punto de Encuentro o algo así para los sirvientes de la magia negra. Capaz simplemente una casona abandonada que habían decidido invadir para esa ocasión. ¿En qué lugar del universo se encontraba? Temía que lo hubieran sacado de Inglaterra. De ser así, aunque huyera de las garras de los mortífagos, no podría hacer mucho. Regresaría al lugar sin desearlo. Aunque el inglés era una lengua universal, o sea… Encontraría a alguien que pudiese ayudarlo. Pero, ¿y si se encontraba en una zona de puros mortífagos que lo único que harían sería llevarlo a las puertas de la mismísima muerte? 

Hubiera deseado saber aparecerse. Si volvía a verlo, le diría a Ojo Loco que cambiara la ley. Refiriéndose a que pudiera aprender antes de tiempo indicado actualmente a aparecerse. Aunque sin lugar a dudas, por algo eran los diecisiete años la edad para aprender. Tal vez no tendrías el poder antes. 

Jugueteó un poco con los pies, ya que sus manos estaban inmóviles. Podrían haberle dejado algo con lo cual entretenerse… Ya, suponía que Bellatrix había ido en busca de payasos para que animasen su honorable estadía. Ajá… Quizás se había ido a reunir con _Alguien_ o le habían avisado que podía retirar a una criatura para torturarle. _Cómo si con los Cruciatus no bastara_. Capaz una lechuza de regalo de bienvenida… 

Hablando de lechuza, ¿dónde estaba Éomer? Hacía tanto tiempo que no molestaba a su hermana con esa rara lechuza. Simplemente no le veía desde el momento que la habían comprado. ¿Théoden le añoraría? Pobrecito, debía sentirse muy solo sin su presencia. Esperaba que Dan o Jo se hubieran acordado de la existencia del cuervo. Sabía que la ave se podría arreglar solita, pero… 

Se avergonzó un poco de las tonteras en las cuales estaba pensando. El cuervo seguramente estaba sano y salvo, cazando alguna que otra criaturita, feliz y volando por los cielos libremente, mientras él se moría de hambre, estaba herido y encarcelado entre mortífagos que sólo deseaban escuchar sus gritos de súplica. 

No era que los mortífagos no le dieran comida, sólo que no se fiaba de ésta. ¿Y si tenía veneno? ¿O le habían puesto algo raro? ¿Algún Veritaserum para que confesara los futuros planes de la Orden o algo que ellos necesitasen saber y que él supiera? Estaba inseguro entre tanta maldad. Por primera vez, sonreír le era una misión imposible. Se sentía muerto y deshecho entre tanta mugre. Se sentía mugre, también. Necesitaría un buen baño luego de todo, si es que pasaba de esa situación. Desearía estar en la Mansión, con sus dos amigos, planeando sus futuras aventuras en Hogwarts… 

Hablando de Hogwarts, ¿cómo estaba Snape? ¿Tomando sol en la bahía? ¿Escalando alguna montaña? ¿Haciendo surfing entre las olas? ¿O rafting en el río? ¿O rodeado de pilas de libros, buscando alguna solución para que su cabello no fuera tan grasiento? ¿Entre las columnas de supermercado, buscando un shampoo eficiente? Estaría buscando eternamente, entonces. 

Recordó que hacía muchos pero muchos años, el profesor Snape había sido mortífago, pero había traicionado al lado oscuro y se había hecho agente del grupo de Dumbledore, siendo espía por un año y un poco más, luego del retorno de Voldemort. Por primera vez, se cuestionó la razón del profesor de ser mortífago. Y también el por qué de la traición. ¿Qué era lo que la había hecho _meditar_ sobre su realidad? 

Pero eso había sido hacía siglos. Habría que buscar un caso más actual para meditar en ese lugar. ¿Qué tal la amistad de dos eternos rivales, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy? ¿Qué era lo que había producido esa simpatía? Hasta en ese momento se notaba que tenían una conexión _especial_. No como la que Harry tenía con el tío Ronald. Era una amistad _diferente._ Tal vez, al notarlo, habían nacido esos celos de tío Ron por tío Draco. Argh. Como si su padre se fuera a casar con Draco en vez de con él. El pensamiento le causó risa, que tuvo que ser ahogada. Se percibiría en ese maldito silencio. 

Y con esos pensamientos entretuvo su mente hasta el retorno de Bellatrix a la casilla. 

***

Después de todo, James no había sido tan incoherente pensando que Severus Snape estaba rodeado de pilas de libros, pero eso sí, no estaba buscando una solución a su pelo grasiento (ya se había acostumbrado a él y se había resignado a que los muggles encontraran alguna solución a su _problema_.) sino formas de encontrar al joven en el territorio inglés. 

O al menos eso hacía, antes de que fuera interrumpido por dos hombres que entraron en la sala sin ni siquiera consultar si podían. Como si no hubiera tenido demasiado en ese día, tuvo que levantar la vista para hallarse con la mirada cansada de un Harry Potter que no mostraba ser ni la sombra del joven que había visto en Hogwarts y a un Sirius Black deprimido, sin un licántropo atrás para recordarle que la vida era corta y debía disfrutarla. 

- ¿Se puede saber qué…? 

- Queríamos saber si has avanzado en algo. – Le cortó Harry con una mirada fría. Severus le miró con curiosidad. Si bien Potter tenía carácter, hacía tiempo que no veía su lado helado. Estaba siendo sensato y era el momento adecuado. Cualquier error en esa parte del _juego_ y el cadáver de su hijo podía aparecer en la puerta de su casa.   

- He encontrado algunas cosas que podrían ayudarnos. – Le tendió a Harry un pergamino donde había anotado todo lo que había hallado de utilidad. – Deberías pasarlo a Estrategia cuanto antes. – Harry asintió, dejándose caer en la silla al lado de Severus, el cual elevó una ceja, interrogante. 

- Todo lo que habíamos logrado en trece años se fue a pique en una sola noche. – Murmuró, en un tono tan miserable que movió un pequeñísimo nervio de la parte sensible de Snape. 

- No se ha derrumbado por completo. – Replicó el profesor de pociones. – Debemos estar unidos para mantenerlo en pie y volver a construir… 

- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda para eso? – Cuestionó Harry, suplicante. Snape se enderezó en su silla, observando con el ceño fruncido a su ex alumno. 

Hacía tiempo que el pesimismo no salía de los labios de éste. Había pensado que siempre mantenía la mente fresca, en busca de soluciones. Pero Potter ya no era el chico todopoderoso de la antigüedad. Ya no era el mismo que había vencido al Dark Lord. Era una persona que si bien mantenía su habilidad en duelo, ya no tenía la totalidad de sus poderes en él. Pero la gente seguía pensando que sí. Y por momentos se dejó engañar, para caer ahora en la dolorosa Verdad. 

Necesitaban un nuevo Héroe. Alguien como Potter en el Halloween de 1981. Alguien que les brindase el tiempo para reconstruir. 

- Indefinido. Pero Harry, nosotros estábamos igual de desesperanzados que tú cuando hace treinta y dos años apareciste. 

- Capaz no contaremos esta vez con la suerte de alguien para paralizar la Oscuridad. 

- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde. – Insistió Severus, pensando que nunca antes se había imaginado que tendría que alentar a Potter como solía hacer Albus. Sirius, que continuaba de pie con una mirada perdida, observó a su ahijado. 

- ¿No sabes qué es lo que le está pasando a Remus? – Preguntó, alterando completamente la anterior conversación. Severus alzó ambas cejas esta vez y Harry miró perplejo a su padrino. 

- ¿Remus? He querido hablar con él, lo necesitamos, pero… - Harry se mordió un labio antes de continuar. – Lo he notado muy deprimido y sintiéndose de otro mundo. Supongo que yo estaría igual en su lugar. 

- Yo creo que le sucede algo más allá del sentimiento por Tonks. No he querido decirlo porque si la gente lo presiona mucho, nunca lo dirá… 

- Remus siempre ha sido una persona muy reservada. – Opinó Severus serenamente. 

- Mira quién viene a hablar, la persona más social y desenvuelta del mundo… - Dijo sarcásticamente Sirius, ocasionando miradas chispeantes entre él y el Slytherin.

- Mi silencio no es de la misma clase que el de Remus. – Dijo, mirando furiosamente a Black. 

- ¿Ahora el silencio tiene clasificación? 

- Basta ya, parecen dos críos. – Harry detuvo la riña entre los dos adultos. – Deberían haber aprendido a tolerarse en todo este tiempo… 

- ¿Cómo tolerar a este…? – Dijeron al mismo tiempo. 

- Me voy. Discutan lo que quieran a solas, capaz así puedan descargar la tensión que han tenido por años. – Terminó Harry, levantándose, tomando los papeles y desapareciendo en limitados instantes, dejando pasmados a ambos adultos. 

- _Black… Mmmm… Creo que por una vez en nuestras vidas, podríamos ponernos de acuerdo en algo… _

- _¿Te parece? _

- _Llevamos años en el mismo bando… _

- _Ajá… _

- _Podríamos volver a ser una tregua, aunque esta vez más verdadera… _

- _¿Qué te ha pasado para que desees eso, Snape? _

- _Tu ahijado necesita toda la ayuda que podamos brindarle. Y si nos la pasamos discutiendo, nosotros que somos unos de los miembros más cercanos a él de la Orden, nuestra ayuda no sería tomada en serio… Además que está perdiendo la fe… _

- _¿Desde cuando te preocupas por Harry? _

- _Desde que nos pusimos de acuerdo en que una tregua no haría mal a nadie y podríamos ser buenos… mmmm…_ compañeros _de ataque._

- _Está bien. ¿Quieres galletas de __chocolate, __Snivellus?_

- _Pasaré eso por alto sólo por hoy, Black. ¬____¬ _

- _Puedes decirme Padfoot. ^o^_

- _Y tú podrías decirme Severus… _

- _¿Por qué no te gusta Snivellus? _

- _¿Por qué no te gusta tomar esta poción que tengo aquí?_

- _Porque sé que es veneno. _

- _Me sorprende tu inteligencia, perruno. Capaz para la próxima te enseñe a dar vueltas en el aire… _

- _¿No te gustaría que yo te enseñe a seleccionar los shampoo, Snivellus? Tal vez así encontrarías alguna compañera para pasar ratos agradables… Creo que así las ahuyentas._

- _Vete al demonio con la tregua, Black. _

- _Snivellus, siempre tan paciente conmigo. ^^_

- _A perro viejo no se le enseñan trucos nuevos… ¬___¬_

***

Volvió a revisar mentalmente todo lo que llevaba en la mochila, que ya se encontraba apoyada en su espalda. La varita estaba en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, a mano, por si llegaba a necesitarla. Había recogido su cabello rojizo con una coleta en forma que quedaba mucho más rebelde. Estando suelto, estaba libre. Pero si lo dejaba así, le incomodaría en caso de corridas apresuradas o duelos mágicos. Vestía una simple blusa lisa, de colores oscuros, para no ser vista en las sombras de la noche. Y un abrigo, en la mochila, por si el frío decidía afectar el calor del día en la noche. 

Había trazado varios mapas de diferentes zonas de Inglaterra que estaban decididos a indagar. Le había consultado _disimuladamente_ a su tío Harry la ubicación de su anterior lugar de secuestro. Dudaba que los mortífagos fueran tan tontos para volver a usarlo, pero podían estar cerca. O encontrar alguna pista… O una señal… 

Estaba lista para empezar lo que sería una peligrosa aventura. 

***

Escuchó atentamente a su padre, que conversaba en voz baja con Harry. Éste último solía aparecerse mucho por su casa, para intercambiar con Draco diferentes opiniones sobre el _ambiente._ Por un minuto se detuvo a pensar que su tío estaba abandonando a Hermione, que probablemente necesitaba todo el sustento que el señor Potter pudiera llegar a brindarle. Pero también comprendía la urgencia de Harry. Se la pasaba entre miembros de la Orden y fieles compañeros del Ministerio, controlando lugares. 

Pero no con la efectividad que a Dan y a Jo les gustaría apreciar. Los mortífagos _estaban_ _matando_ a James. ¿Qué estrategia se podía tener para ese delito? ¡Debían hacer algo! 

Aunque también era plenamente conciente que con Jo no podrían enfrentarse a Lestrange y compañía. Pero si podían hacer algo: espiar, buscar e informar. Sería más útil que estar sentado, viendo como las agujas del reloj demostraban cómo estaban perdiendo el tiempo. ¡Jamie los necesitaba! 

Evidentemente los dos adultos estaban demasiado atosigados en sus asuntos para percatarse que Dan se había ocultado en la capa de invisibilidad de James (que astutamente se le ocurrió _pedir prestado_ cuando le dijeron que volvería a su casa.) y ahora bajaba las escaleras silenciosamente, habiendo estudiado de antemano en qué lugar precisamente pisar para no hacer crujir ningún escalón… 

Rayos. Teoría incorrecta. Su pie derecho se había desviado ligeramente y… 

Harry y Draco, que estaban en la sala en la cual estaba la escalera en el piso inferior, se voltearon a ver, para tropezarse con la nada absoluta. Pero ambos estaban convencidos de haber escuchado un atisbo de rumor que había interrumpido la conversación. No obstante, por sus mentes no pasó ni remotamente la idea de "Dan, bajo una capa de invisibilidad, queriéndose escapar." 

Mas Draco llegó a sospechar algo. Se levantó de la silla que ocupaba, determinado a hacerle una visita a su hijo, que _debería_ estar en su habitación. La mente de Dan estaba en blanco. Si su padre subía y no le veía… Pero tampoco podía regresar: tendría que ser _muy_ cuidadoso para no emitir otros sonidos, además que la escalera era un tanto angosta, o sea… Su padre podría chocar con él si subía…  

Cuando la chimenea se prendió y de ella apareció Hermione. Se notaba entristecida, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo emotivo que siempre poseían y su rostro estaba pálido. Dan se preguntó si su tía no se había puesto ropas oscuras para destacar su imagen depresiva, para que Harry se percataba que no todo era investigación… 

Igualmente, nunca quiso tanto a su tía como en ese momento. Toda la atención que antes se había condensado en la escalera ahora se encontraba en la señora Potter. Draco inmediatamente le ofreció asiento, al lado de su marido. 

- ¿Para qué has venido, Mione? – Preguntó Harry suavemente. 

- Ya te lo he dicho, Harry. – Contestó fríamente su esposa. – Quiero ayudar. 

- Pero… - Draco interrumpió lo que podría ser una larga discusión de enfrentamiento de opiniones.

- Hermione tiene razón, Harry. Tiene todo el derecho de ayudar en la búsqueda de _su _hijo. – Enfatizó las últimas palabras. – Además que sus conocimientos… - Hermione le sonrió débilmente, agradeciendo su comprensión. Harry dejó salir un suspiro, pero asintió. Draco, sabiendo que Hermione seguramente quería hablar con Harry, puso una excusa barata para salirse de la sala por unos instantes. 

- Traeré un poco de café y continuamos, ¿vale? – No esperó respuesta. 

Dan, que no quería quedarse para ver las cursilerías del matrimonio Potter, aprovechó que su padre se había retirado y que los dos adultos que quedaban estaban muy ocupados, y se dirigió velozmente, aunque no por eso sin cuidado, hasta la puerta de entrada. Suspirando, la abrió lo más discretamente posible que pudo, observando hacia atrás, nervioso. Salió y la cerró sin más. 

Ahora no podía mirar hacia atrás o de lo contrario, se arrepentiría.

***

- Harry, tienes que volver a confiar en mí. – Pidió Hermione, entrelazando sus manos con las de su marido. 

- Confío en ti, Mione, pero… 

- No debes culparte. No pudiste hacer nada, ¿entiendes? – Dijo, sorprendiendo a Harry, que por primera vez en toda esa semana, la miró a los ojos inconmoviblemente. – Lo rescataremos y todo volverá a ser como era antes… - Acarició dulcemente la mejilla de su amado. 

- Nada volverá a ser como era antes. – Refutó Harry, sus ojos sin luz. 

- Tengo la esperanza de que así sea. – Dijo con vehemencia. Ahora sabía cual era el problema de su amado: había perdido la fe. Y ella a toda costa haría que la recuperase. 

- ¿Una esperanza basada en qué? – Preguntó Harry, con tristeza infinita. Herm le contempló por unos instantes antes de sonreír levemente. 

- En el _amor. _

Y luego, sin previo aviso, posó sus labios sobre los de su amado, besándolo con todo el cariño que sentía y sus deseos de estar con él. Un beso profundo, que hizo que Harry por primera vez en esa semana dejara de tener pensamientos oscuros. 

Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta con su hijo, pero no todos los días uno tenía a la persona amada apoyándolo, animándolo y demostrando el afecto con ese gesto. Y él se había olvidado sin querer que esa persona estaba a su lado. 

***

Se acomodó contra la pared lateral de la casa de Jo, a espera que la muchacha lograra salir de su vivienda. Pensaba en qué iban a hacer luego de eso. ¿Dirigirse hacia el centro de Londres? No, allí habría gente que los reconocería, y no querían dejar huellas detrás de ellos. Tenían suficiente dinero como para sobrevivir hasta meses fuera de casa y se habían decidido a usar el autobús noctángulo como transporte. 

 Se percibía un movimiento constante dentro de la casa de los Weasley. Al fin y al cabo, los padres de Jo acababan de volver de una dura jornada de _trabajo_ para la Orden. Según le había contado su amiga, ella tendría que cocinar la cena (cosa que ya había empezado a hacer en cuanto se fue Dan de su casa) y de ahí le mandaría irse a dormir, como siempre. El plan de la muchacha consistía en colocar su mochila con sus cosas y a su Kneazle (que había dejado con Jo al saber que no podría huir de su casa con la criatura en sus tobillos) en el balcón de su habitación, para que él los hiciera levitar hasta el suelo. 

¿Cómo saldría Joanne de la casa? Fácil, él haría levitar (una vez que sus otras cosas estuvieran en tierra firme) la capa invisible de James y se la daría a Joanne, para así hacer una estrategia muy similar a la de Dan: burlar a sus padres siendo invisible. Pero el joven Gryffindor bien sabía que se le haría más peliagudo a ella que a él, puesto que sus padres estaban despiertos (no habían pensado que durarían hasta esas horas, pero sí…) y caminaban por la casa, del lado este al oeste continuamente.  

Daniel estaba alerta a cualquier seña de Jo desde el balcón. Deseaba que toda esa táctica de escape terminara de una vez por todas. La luna estaba en su fase menguante y pocas estrellas se veían en el cielo, que no estaba para nada despejado. Las nubes tapaban la mayoría de éste. Había algún que otro farol prendido en la calle, pero nadie pasaba afortunadamente por la vereda. Desde allí podía ver su casa, dos cuadras más allá. No podía asegurar si las luces estaban accionadas o no. Lo que sí, desde allí no se podía ver era la Mansión de los Potter, que se encontraba unos barrios más al este. Todos esos barrios eran mágicos, pero igualmente, debían mantener cierta discreción, sino serían demasiados miembros de la Orden en cinco cuadras. Además que así tenían las zonas más vigiladas, abarcando más espacio.

Prácticamente, Dan no sabía demasiado sobre las costumbres muggles. Lo que sabía lo había aprendido de las vacaciones con James, que sabía lo suficiente para guiarse en ese terreno _desconocido_. Por supuesto, James sabía sobre muggles porque, cuando era pequeño, solía ir a la casa de sus abuelos muggles (de parte de Hermione, obviamente) para pasar ratos, hasta que éstos fallecieron. No era que los Potter viviesen en una zona cercana a la muggle. 

Joanne era un caso parecido a James, también. Sólo que sus abuelos vivían en España, o sea que su contacto con ellos se reducía a charlas por chimeneas y visitas comprimidas durante las vacaciones. Pero había aceptar que asimismo los Weasley eran una familia _fanática_ de las costumbres no-mágicas. 

Algo cayéndole en la cabeza le sacó de sus pensamientos. _Algo_ muy duro, a decir verdad. Observó hacia arriba con rencor, para conectar miradas con una Joanne radiante de júbilo. Su vista bajó al piso, donde vio un _lindo_ y _precioso_ libro de unas cien páginas que le había pegado en la cabeza. Pensó que se vengaría de Jo en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad…

- _¡**Wingardium Leviosa!******_

***

_Eso_ sería interesante, se dijo. Sería una nueva aventura, como en esos libros que solía leer, ¿no? Sólo que eso era la realidad y se jugaba mucho a cambio de _eso_. Pero valía la pena arriesgarse, sobre todo con una excusa como "_es mi mejor amigo el que está en peligro._" La fidelidad y el cariño mutuo era lo que mantenía un abrazo de un amigo. Además, por supuesto, del respeto. Demasiada confidencia corrompía la amistad mientras que el constante contacto la consumía. Se necesitaba de los tres factores, sí, pero no en exceso. 

Analizando la situación, no lo estaba haciendo tan mal. Ahora sólo tenía que deslizarse hasta la puerta principal y una suave brisa le daría la bienvenida al _albedrío._ Y un regaño de parte de Dan diciéndole _"¡tardaste mucho!"_ En ese mismo momento que estaba dispuesta a soltar una risita debajo de la capa, cerca de las escaleras, su madre subía y se detenía, sospechando de la presencia de _alguien_ que no tendría que estar allí. 

- Querido, ¿estás seguro que Harry no dijo nada sobre una reunión mañana a la mañana? – Preguntó Lilian con un tono alto, para que Ron, que estaba en su _despacho_, la escuchase. 

Joanne pensó rápido. Si sus padres o Draco advertían antes de la reunión que se habían escapado, mañana mismo miembros de la Orden estarían en acción en la búsqueda incesante de los jóvenes…

- ¿Por qué no llamas y le preguntas, Lil? Si ninguno de los dos sabe bien cuándo tendremos que acudir… 

- Es que Mione me avisó que no estarían en la Mansión. – Lilian pasó, en dirección al lugar donde estaba Ron, al lado de Joanne, la cual estaba escondida detrás de una estatua para mayor eficacia del ocultamiento. 

- Ya. Mándale una lechuza, entonces. 

Las voces de sus padres se perdieron en un silencio tenso, ya que no requerían hablar en voz alta estando en la misma sala. Jo no pudo impedir suspirar aliviadamente. Si operaba con leve precaución, no corría ningún riesgo de ser descubierta. 

Y tuvo mucha razón porque cinco minutos después salía de la casa de los Weasley, de la calidez de la protección de su hogar, para enfrentarse con su amigo rubio a las sombrías realidades del mundo. 

_Lo siento, mamá, pero tengo una valiosa persona a la cual socorrer._

***

- Deberías haber dejado al Kneazle… - Le reprochó Joanne en un susurro, mientras ambos caminaban por la vereda, con sus mochilas en sus espaldas y un animalito pisándoles los talones. 

- Me iba a extrañar demasiado, además que puede ayudarnos. Son seres muy inteligentes, ¿recuerdas? – Se excusó Dan, encogiéndose de hombros y acariciando la cabeza de su _mascota._

- _Mmmm…_ - Esa expresión dándole a entender a Malfoy que la joven no estaba de acuerdo. – Sólo sé que si nos descubren o sucede algo malo por culpa de tu Kneazle, _suplicarás_ por compasión. – Dan le contestó a su amenaza sonriendo, sin creerle una palabra. 

- Me has amenazado demasiadas veces para fiarme de tu palabra, Joanne. – La ridiculizó él. – En todo caso, ¿no crees que estamos suficientemente lejos de nuestras casas como para que aprecien al autobús?

- Sólo hemos caminado dos cuadras. – Objetó Jo, mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido. – Sería el colmo que llegado a este momento del escape, se nos ocurra ser descuidados y que nos _atrapen_. 

- ¿Cuántas cuadras piensas caminar? – Cuestionó su amigo, tratando de mentalizar a sus pies lo que tendrían que andar. 

- Tantas hasta llegar al barrio muggle más cercano. – Dijo sencillamente ella como respuesta. 

- Pero esas son… - Calculó mentalmente Daniel, mirando a su amiga impacientadamente. 

- Diez cuadras más, Dan. – Susurró Joanne sin entender por qué su amigo se alteraba tanto. 

- ¿Y no crees que alguien logre vernos durante todas esas cuadras?

- No si llevamos la capa de invisibilidad encubriéndonos. – Sonrió astutamente Joanne, chasqueándose de su ignorancia en estrategia. 

***

Se sentaron cada uno en su _cama_, lamentablemente dispuestas al lado, luego de presentarse con nombres falsos (Alice y Christopher Bryng, primos que habían resuelto realizar unas _vacaciones_ por Inglaterra; no querían que la Orden los encontrara tan fácilmente) y ser bienvenidos por Stan Shunpike, el conductor del autobús, y por George Cook, el mago al servicio del usuario. Stan no debería tener más de treinta y siete años. George, en cambio, tenía una presencia jovial, lo que les hizo suponer que no superaba los veinte años.  

Descansaron unos minutos en silencio, siendo conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo. Luego, Joanne decidió que era hora de ponerse en acción. Se incorporó levemente en la cama y buscó en su mochila, para sacar unos mapas, que tenían zonas remarcadas con colores. 

- ¿A dónde iremos primero? – Inquirió Dan en un murmullo. 

- No deben estar en una zona céntrica, porque usualmente hay magos rondando siempre por esas calles y ante cualquier sospecha, los demandan al ministerio. Así que primeramente podríamos ir al lugar donde mantuvieron aislado al tío Harry en busca de pistas. 

- Okay. – Dan buscó entre sus cosas su monedero, repleto de monedas tanto muggles como mágicas (se habían encargado de cambiarlas antes de _eso_.) – Nos saldría alrededor de… 

- Veinte sickles y un poco más. Luego le preguntamos a…

- ¿Necesitan algo? – Preguntó George, sonriéndoles servicialmente, lo que a Dan le hizo acordar a un elfo doméstico. 

- Estamos calculando precios. – Comentó Joanne, devolviéndole la sonrisa al joven, quien se ruborizó ligeramente, ocasionando que Dan le lanzase una mirada recelosa. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos de tía Mione, Jo seguía con el cabello negruzco. - ¿Cuánto nos saldría ir hacia…? 

Mientras Jo consultaba, él se dedicó a contemplar al resto de los pasajeros. Básicamente estaban todos durmiendo tranquilamente, salvo una joven en el fondo. No pudo impedir fijarse en ella, ya que era muy atractiva, de cabello rubio (aunque parecía dorado, por el brillo extraordinario de éste) que le llegaba a la cintura, y con perspicaces ojos cenicientos. Parecía bastante alta y se advertía intensamente la delgadez de su cuerpo. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas en concentración mientras leía un libro del cual Dan desconocía el título. Sus labios estaban fuertemente oprimidos. Vestía una larga túnica de color oscuro, que estaba eróticamente adherida a su cuerpo. 

Joanne le pegó _suavemente_ en las costillas con un codazo, para que dejara de mirarla maravillado. Al voltearse a su amiga, pudo ver en sus ojos celestes desconfianza y hostilidad hacia la mujer. Y por supuesto, celos por la atención que visiblemente Dan le daba. 

- No puedes quedarte mirando así a la gente, Daniel. – Le regañó Joanne. 

- ¿Y que me dices de George? – Le devolvió Dan, comenzando a enfadarse. - ¿Crees que no me di cuenta cómo te miraba?

- En todo caso, eso es asunto mío. – Cortó la discusión Jo. – Deberíamos preocuparnos por James. 

- ¿Ya averiguaste los precios? – Malfoy pretendió cambiar de tema. 

- Ajá. Pero George me ha informado que debemos esperar como mínimo media hora hasta que sea nuestro turno. Así que, por mi parte, le he pedido el Profeta de hoy para ojearlo, ¿tú qué harás?

- Yo… - Dan observó de reojo a la joven rubia, la cual había renunciado a leer el libro para pasar a observar el paisaje. – No tengo nada pensado. – Respondió sencillamente, ante una mirada irritada de Joanne, quien inmediatamente después le dio la espalda.  

***

Rivalizó la mirada desafiante de Bellatrix Lestrange enfrente de él, apretando los labios al contener una serie de insultos que pugnaban por salir de ellos. Ella le sonreía siniestramente, con su rostro solamente a centímetros del suyo. No había ningún otro mortífago. Estaban todos _trabajando_, según le había comentado la mortífaga al entrar a la _celda._

- Eres tan joven y ya con tanto ego… - Se burló en un susurro Bellatrix, arrodillada para que los ojos de James y los suyos estuvieran a la misma altura. James se contuvo a hablar y/o hacer algún gesto de aversión. 

- ¿No quieres hablar hoy? ¿Quieres que pasemos directamente a la tortura? – Rió levemente la mujer tenebrosa, disfrutando cada palabra que salía de sus labios. – Hoy utilizaremos un método muggle de tortura, ¿qué te parece? Especialmente hecho para ti. 

Habiendo recibido tantos _cruciatus_ y demás hechizos dolorosos días anteriores, a James le parecía que una tortura _muggle_ no sería tan mala. Estaba realmente equivocado, como pronto averiguaría. 

Lestrange sacó su varita de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y con un simple, pero elegante movimiento de ésta, las cadenas que sostenían los pies y manos de Potter desde hacía una semana y algunos días más desaparecieron, al igual que la silla, por lo cual el cuerpo de joven cayó repentinamente contra el suelo frío. Él aguantó un gemido de dolor, ahora ciertas partes de su cuerpo estaban aturdidas por el golpe. Segundos más tarde, la libertad que parecía haber adquirido se volvió a restringir, al verse con cuerdas trenzadas enrolladas resistentemente en sus piernas y brazos.  

- Es un método muggle, pero lo haré todo con varita, James. – Declaró Lestrange con un extraño _cariño_, nuevamente de pie a su lado. - Pero los efectos serán iguales, hasta quizá más efectivos. – Rió la mortífaga soberbiamente. 

Con una agitación de la varita, las cuerdas trenzadas comenzaron a ser tiradas por una fuerza invisible. James, que había sido tomado de sorpresa, gritó fuertemente, distorsionándose en el suelo en busca de alguna posición que no le causara tanto dolor. No la localizó, el dolor parecía infiltrarse en su piel, intentando cada vez con más impulso romperla. Y lo peor que no era en una sola zona de su cuerpo, sino en los brazos y piernas, y no tenía forma de escapar de esa tortura. Gritó y gritó, escapándosele una súplica entre medio de vez en cuando. Pero Bellatrix obviamente no poseía ni una pizca de misericordia y reía, deleitada por los gritos de sufrimiento y la sangre emergente. Al poco tiempo, James tenía ligeras lágrimas inundándole los ojos y su cuerpo ya no respondía correctamente a las resoluciones de la lucidez. Las cuerdas le quemaban metódicamente.  

Las cuerdas sólo dimitieron de tirar cuando se abrió la carne de sus brazos y piernas. Pero para entonces, James ya había caído en la irreflexión. 

***

_Era innegable que eran ellos, de acuerdo a todas las minuciosas descripciones que le habían otorgado. Ellos no sospechaban de nada, si bien la niña parecía no querer observarla, como si algo en su intuición se lo reprimiera. Suponía que serían celos por la belleza que natural y poderosamente poseía. Escuchaba perfectamente desde allí sus insignificantes conversaciones, cuando el nombre del hijo de los Potter resonó en los labios de la joven. Eran ellos. En busca de su amigo. _

_Gryffindor's idiotas tenían que ser… ¿Cómo sólo ellos, adolescentes sin un magnífico poder, podían oponerse a las grandes fuerzas de la Oscuridad? Bien, ella se encargaría que no lo volvieran a hacer. No por nada se le había consentido esa misión. Aprisionar al hijo del traidor y a la mejor amiga de Potter. Trasladarlos junto a la persona que querían para que sufrieran hermanados._

_Y que sus padres también pudieran consolarse entre ellos al mismo tiempo. _

***

Se sentía ligeramente culpable. Joanne no le dirigía la palabra desde hacía ya una hora, y según George, estaban a punto de llegar al _lugar_. La muchacha había estado leyendo todo ese tiempo, sin ni siquiera mirarle por encima del periódico. Habían prometido el día anterior desistir de sus discusiones en esa aventura, pero se había hecho imposible. Jo y Dan definitivamente no podían coordinarse en armonía sin ayuda de mediadores. 

Dan jugaba con su varita entre sus manos. Su Kneazle estaba acostado a sus pies, otorgándole una cálida sensación de protección. Era una noche ligeramente fría, comparada con las anteriores, que habían sido calurosas. Se preguntaba cómo estaría su amigo en ese momento. Qué estaría haciendo. Intentaba con todas su alma no pensar en que quizás podría no estar con vida. No podía pensar eso, después de tanto tiempo siendo su camarada. Su amigo. Su confidente. Él continuaba con vida, se auto convencía con tristeza. Deseaba que así fuera. Miró hacia el fondo del autobús, donde la desconocida mujer continuaba estando, perdida en sus pensamientos al parecer. Salvo que su viaje fuera hasta muy lejos, ya no debería estar allí…

George se arrimó a ellos posteriormente y Joanne le devolvió el Profeta, cruzando una mirada indiferente con su amigo. Se pusieron de pie con ligero esfuerzo y volvieron a colocarse las mochilas en la espalda, varitas en mano. Dan despertó a su mascota, la cual se removió perezosamente, quejándose en gruñidos y culpando a Dan con un determinado vistazo. El autobús ya se había detenido para ese entonces en el pueblo más cercano al lugar que Joanne le había determinado en el mapa a George. 

Antes de descender del transporte y mientras Joanne le agradecía a Stan por haberlos conducido hasta a aquel lugar, Dan volvió a echarle una fugaz mirada al fondo. _La mujer ya no estaba.  _

***

El tenso silencio era la conversación divertida y alegre que Joanne y Daniel estaban manteniendo. Caminaban lado a lado, intentando dejar las menos huellas posibles al marchar sobre vegetación, ambos contemplando los alrededores y examinándolo con cierto recelo. Se sentían algo extraviados, aunque Joanne sabía irreprochablemente en qué lugar del mapa estaban. El pueblo que habían esquivado, caminando por los límites, daba aspecto de estar abandonado desde hacía tiempo, con las casas y tiendas deshechas y sin ninguna vida habitando en ellas. 

- Seguramente hay fantasmas y criaturas oscuras. – Opinó Dan mirando con susceptibilidad un establo a lo lejos. 

- Como en cualquier pueblo abandonado. – Estuvo de acuerdo Joanne. Miró hacia arriba, al cielo, para encontrar la oscuridad rodeándole defensivamente. Serían las dos de la mañana, aproximadamente. 

De nuevo silencio. Así estuvieron unos diez minutos, cuando divisaron en el horizonte no muy lejano, la edificación en la cual Harry había estado secuestrado durante unos días hasta que Draco le rescató. Se miraron inquietos, ambos con sus instintos alterados, ambos pensando que _algo_ no estaba yendo como lo habían planificado. Y era, como Dan supo al darse vuelta al escuchar unas cautelosas pisadas detrás de él, que los estaban siguiendo. Pero, ¿quién?

_La mujer del autobús. _

- ¿Qué quieres y quién eres? – Preguntó Joanne valientemente, retrocediendo prudentemente unos cortos pasos.

- Mi nombre es Clavell Risklling, soy una mortífaga al mandato de Bellatrix Lestrange y supongo que ahora sabrán qué es lo que quiero, si son tan inteligentes como para deducirlo. – Sonrió sarcásticamente. 

Ambos jóvenes repararon en la varita que ya estaba en su mano, preparada para dar el primer golpe. Se miraron silenciosamente durante un segundo, que bastó para que regularan la siguiente acción. No por nada se conocían desde que eran bebés, ¿verdad?

- Un gusto haberla conocido, señorita. – Repuso Dan irónicamente. – Pero tenemos algunas cosas que hacer, así que si nos disculpa… 

Joanne lanzó un encantamiento aturdidor a la mortífaga, que lo bloqueó fácilmente. Pero esos segundos de concentración en el hechizo fueron aprovechados por los adolescentes para comenzar a correr en dirección a la ex residencia de los mortífagos. Rezaban en su interior para que fuera ciertamente _ex_. 

Corrieron lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitieron, el Kneazle de Dan delante de ellos, indicándoles el camino más fácil. Escuchaban los gritos de la mortífaga atrás ordenándole a sus compañeros que los atraparan vivos. Por lo tanto, no estaba sola… 

Miles de hechizos les rozaban considerablemente, pero ellos se encargaban simultáneamente de descubrir objetos que los bloqueasen, como piedras gigantes y cosas por ese estilo. O sino los anulaban con encantamientos, sin realmente voltearse a ver.

Cuando llegaron a lo que ellos deseaban llamar _refugio_, entraron rápidamente y cerraron con urgencia la puerta hecha de madera. Se miraron con temor reluciente en sus ojos. Eso no estaba bien. 

- No aguantará lo suficiente. – Expresó Dan. Pero en eso ya estaba pensando Jo. 

- Con hechizos, tal vez… - Aplicó una serie de encantamientos a la puerta, para luego repetir el procedimiento con las ventanas. Mientras tanto, su amigo revisaba la sala. 

- Decisivamente aquí ya no viven los mortífagos. – Dedujo, examinando algunos de los muebles. Todos estaban vacíos, con marcas de encantamientos en ellos (duelos internos entre mortífagos y entre aurores.) – A propósito, ¿has visto a mi Kneazle? – Echó una rápida mirada al lugar. No había ni rastros de su mascota. 

- Como si ahora realmente importara y, respecto a tu mascota, indudablemente se ha quedado afuera… – Le recriminó Joanne, comiéndose las uñas por los nervios, mientras observaba insistentemente la puerta. Al aplicar los encantamientos, los mortífagos no podían ver para adentro de la casa por las ventanas al igual que los adolescentes no podían mirar para afuera. 

- ¿Qué haremos? – Preguntó Dan, quien tenía un pensamiento fijo en su mente: no dejarse atrapar. Jo se volteó a verlo, haciendo una mueca de angustia. Su rostro enunciaba desesperanza. 

- Un gusto haber sido tu amiga, Daniel Lazarus Malfoy. – Sentenció ella sinceramente. 

Dan le miró boquiabierto. Se acercó a ella y le observó fijamente, concentrado, en busca de algo. Al siguiente momento, levantó la mano con cierta duda y bofeteó a su amiga por primera vez en su vida. Ella le miró entre herida e incrédula, con lágrimas comenzando a humedecer su rostro. Su mejilla estaba ahora marcada por la mano de Dan. 

- ¡Tonta! – Le gritó el joven. - ¡No nos podemos dejar vencer así! ¡Hay que buscar una manera de escapar, intentarlo aunque sea, pero para nada entregarnos en bandeja de plata! – Ella bajó su cabeza, sintiendo vergüenza de sus lágrimas y de ella misma. 

- Daniel, yo… - La puerta se sacudió potentemente, aterrorizándolos. Dan la tomó de un brazo y la jaló hacia la sala contigua a corridas. Una sala sin ventanas, sólo una puerta. 

Malfoy levantó su varita y recitó los hechizos que anteriormente Jo había hecho en la entrada. También convocó un escudo personal para ellos. Ahora solamente podían esperar al estar atrapados conscientemente por sus propios encantos y por la estructura de aquel edificio.   

- ¿Sabes qué, Jo? – Sonrió Dan ligeramente. – Yo también agradezco haberte conocido. – Joanne le miró, estimulándole a que continuara. – Sin tu amistad, creo que hoy no sería yo. Además que sin ti, tampoco no hubiera sacado el mejor promedio del año. – Se burló. Sus ojos brillaban, sí, pero en vida. 

- Dan… 

- Además que mi hobby preferido siempre fue hacerte enojar. Impacientarte. Hacer que me odies. – Rió entre dientes, recordando viejos tiempos. – Sé que suena como una despedida, pero no es así. – Jo le miró, extrañada. 

- ¿Ah, no?

- No. Es simplemente que quiero que no pierdas la fe. ¿Entiendes? Si nos mantenemos tranquilos y unidos, saldremos a adelante. Como siempre lo hemos hecho. 

- Qué enternecedor. Pero el momento se ha acabado. **_Desmaius._**_ – Murmuró una voz detrás del dúo. Lo único que llegaron a hacer fue darse la vuelta, antes de caer inconcientes. ___

***

Cuando recobró la conciencia, lo primero que hizo fue sollozar silenciosamente por el dolor que abundaba aún en su cuerpo. Sentía nuevamente las cadenas de aquella silla impidiéndole la libertad. Estaba sentado. Se concentró en escuchar su respiración, levemente agitada. Era interesante estudiar las reacciones de su organismo tras las torturas. Sobre todo si te sentías aturdido, para encontrar la claridad. 

Abrió los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces, al ver todo borroso. La vista se fue despejando, aunque tampoco había tanta luz en el lugar para contemplar algo concreto. Admiró sombras. Posiblemente, mortífagos. Escuchó voces. Seguramente esas conversaciones que mantenían en espera de que volviera en sí. Escuchó llanto. Ehh… _Eso_ no estaba en sus planes. ¿Acaso los mortífagos habían traído a otra persona para mortificar? De ser así, no tendrían por qué ponerles juntos. Había más _celdas_, eso llegó a averiguar James en su tiempo en aquel lugar. 

El aroma que habitaba en el lugar definitivamente no era agradable (no era que hubiera elfos para limpiar aquello y que brillara en purificación, ¿cierto?), pero había _algo_ diferente. Un aroma diferente. No, _aromas_. Y eran algunos que él conocía muy bien. ¿Era posible qué…? 

_No, no. Por favor, no…_

Resolvió indagar con sus propios ojos. Miró a los lados. Ojalá su intuición se hubiera estropeado. Ojalá sus sentidos le hubieran mentido. ¿Qué hacían _ellos_, sus amigos, en aquel lugar? 

- ¿Dan? ¿Jo? – Preguntó, su voz rota por la amargura que crecía en su pecho. Las figuras le miraron, una sonrió y la otra continuó sollozando. 

- Sí, compadre. Aquí, contigo, de nuevo, juntos. – Dan siempre con esa energía. Qué envidia. Ambos estaban encadenados como él, Joanne a su derecha y Dan a su izquierda. 

- ¿Cómo…?

- No importa el cómo llegamos, sino cómo diablos nos iremos de aquí. – Le cortó su amigo, con aire reflexivo. 

- No hay posibilidad de… 

- Nunca digas nunca. Y trata de no ser igual de pesimista que Jo, con uno de ustedes tengo suficiente. – Rió Dan. James le observó, impresionado. ¿Cómo podía reírse en una situación así? Volteó a ver a Joanne. Lloraba incontenible. 

- OH, James, teníamos tanto miedo de que no estuvieras… - Murmuró ella. James le hubiera abrazado para reconfortarla, pero esas malditas cadenas… 

- Y yo tenía tanto miedo de no volverlos a ver. – Sonrió Potter con pena y dolor. – Y miren, aquí el trío, sufriendo… 

- Aunque sea estamos los tres para darnos soporte entre nosotros. ¡Escaparemos! – Exclamó Dan, que parecía estar viviendo la aventura más emocionante de su vida. James ya había perdido ese entusiasmo, más bien… su cuerpo lo había perdido. 

- Ojalá, Dan, ojalá. – Susurró James.

- ¡Nada de ojalá, es seguro! Pero mientras tanto, tenemos buenas nuevas que contarte. – Anunció Dan, intercambiando una mirada significativa con Jo. 

- ¿Cómo qué? – Cuestionó interesado el joven Potter. Esa conversación le estaba haciendo recuperar el ánimo. 

- He tenido mi sueño animago. 

***

Lilian sonreía tranquilamente mientras caminaba en dirección a la habitación de su hija, la cual no había mostrado señal de vida durante toda la mañana y era hora del almuerzo. Le había preparado algo sencillo, ya que dentro de una hora tenían que estar en la casa de Harry para una nueva reunión de la Orden. Cuando llegó ante la puerta, quiso abrirla para enterarse que estaba cerrada con conjuros mágicos. Extrañada por eso, sacó su varita y destruyó las protecciones. Antes de ingresar, pidió permiso por si las dudas. El mutismo fue su respuesta. 

Comenzando a agitarse, contempló toda la habitación. Todo estaba en orden, salvo por el hecho que faltaba cierta persona en ese lugar. La ausencia de Jo era evidente. Corrió con consternación hacia el baño contiguo al dormitorio, pero allí tampoco estaba. Se posó en la pared más cercana, respirando hondo, _debía_ relajarse. No era bueno para el embarazo, no… No era bueno… Pero no obstante… 

- ¡RON! – Gritó a puro pulmón mientras empezaba a llorar, su respiración tornándose dificultosa. 

Escuchó como Ron corría hacia allí rápidamente, perturbado por el grito que emitió. Entró en la habitación y, al integrarse al campo de visión de Lily, se lanzó hacia ella, ayudándola a mantenerse en pie, con una expresión alarmada. 

- Ron… Joanne… ¡Joanne no está! ¡Se fue! – Prorrumpió al mismo tiempo que le parecía que su mundo se derrumbaba. Abrazó a su esposo seguidamente, indagando por protección y soluciones. 

- Hay que avisarle a la Orden cuanto antes… - Murmuró Ron sin sentimiento en su voz. Estaba vacía, sintiendo el verdadero dolor dentro de su cuerpo, en su alma y en su corazón. – Si Joanne huyó, estoy seguro que no fue sola. Hay que hablar con Draco. 

***

Ron se apareció en la casa de los Malfoy minutos después de todo lo sucedido en la suya propia. Se quedó pasmado al ver a Draco de la forma en que lo encontró: con un delantal de colores escarlatas y amarillentos (al estilo Gryffindor), con la varita en uno de los bolsillos, frente a una cocina muggle, intentando prender el fuego en forma _normal._ Para cuando Draco se dio cuenta que Ron estaba allí, ya lo había prendido. 

- ¿Desde cuando usas delantal con dibujos de juguetes? – Se burló Ronald, olvidándose en ese momento de que su hija podía estar en peligro. 

- ¿Y desde cuando me haces visitas a estas horas de la mañana? – Se quejó Draco, mientras tomaba su varita y la agitaba, haciendo que las verduras colocadas sobre una mesa comenzaran a ser cortadas por un cuchillo. 

- ¿Mañana? Son las dos y media de la tarde. – Le recordó Ron, alzando una ceja. 

- Para mí recién ha amanecido. – Sonrió Draco, mientras con otro movimiento ponía una sartén al fuego. – Y dime, ¿qué es lo que te ha traído aquí para deshonrar mi día? – Malfoy se sorprendió al ver cómo el rostro de Weasley se ensombrecía y perdía toda clase de indicio de inmadurez. Observó como su compañero tragaba saliva, mirando nervioso su alrededor. 

- ¿Has visto a Dan esta mañana? 

- Generalmente duerme hasta las cuatro de la tarde, así que no lo he visto. ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó estupefacto Malfoy, frunciendo las cejas. 

- Joanne ha escapado. Y sabemos que no lo haría sola... – Draco abrió sus ojos al máximo, su rostro perdiendo todo el color que podría poseer y volando prácticamente hacia las escaleras que le llevaban a la habitación de Dan. 

Ron le siguió, aunque no con tanto _entusiasmo_, porque ya sabía con qué se iba a encontrar. Draco abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Daniel con un duro golpe de su cuerpo contra ésta y miró pasmado la habitación de su hijo, la cual estaba desocupada, sin síntomas de haber sido habitada la noche anterior. Ron le miró apesadumbrado, con una mueca en su rostro. Draco prefirió no mirarlo por mucho tiempo para así no lanzarse hacia él para matarlo y culparle de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Y también haber sido tan lento al averiguarlo. Si lo hubieran sabido el día anterior, ayer… 

_Ayer…_ Hermione y Harry habían estado en su casa, y con éste último habían sentido una presencia ajena en la sala que no debería haber estado. Había estado apunto de subir a fijarse si su hijo estaba, pero luego… Su memoria probó que no era más que una mala amiga. ¡Si se hubiera dado cuenta en ese momento…! ¿Dónde estaría su hijo? ¿En manos de quién? 

Cayó de rodillas al suelo. Daniel era lo único que le levantaba cada día, lo que le hacía luchar contra la Oscuridad, él era su razón de estar en la Orden, era su razón de continuar siendo auror, era su razón de vida. ¿Qué pasaría si lo perdía…? ¿Sino le volvía a ver nunca más? ¿Su risa, su sonrisa, sus bromas, su alegría? ¿Su optimismo que siempre le hacía sentir esperanza?

- Supongo que ya le avisaste a Harry. – Le preguntó a Ron sin mirarlo directamente. En su voz se notaba amargura y frialdad. Weasley no se extrañó, con él siempre era así. Pero con Harry había dejado de serlo hacía añares. 

- No, primero quería ver si mi teoría era cierta… 

- ¡Y entonces me pregunto que haces ahora allí parado, Weasley, si ya lo has comprobado! – Le gritó, mirándole con furia y lágrimas en los ojos grisáceos. 

Era la primera vez que Ron veía llorar a Draco. Era la primera vez que mostraba signos de sentimiento humano y también era la primera vez que le apreciaba como un hermano. Compartían un mismo pesar, algo que les uniría. Sonrió, bajando su mirada celeste al suelo, antes de abrazar al Slytherin. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Él abrazando a Draco Malfoy…

- Los encontraremos. Aunque sea la última cosa que haga en mi vida, lo haremos. – Musitó Ron, tras separarse de Draco segundos después. El Slytherin le sonrió agriamente. 

- Creo que podríamos hacer un buen equipo de rastreo, ¿no te parece? 

***

En la Mansión de los Potter era notorio que para ellos el día había amanecido bien temprano. Había un elfo doméstico en la sala donde se encontraba la chimenea, limpiado, que en susurros bajos maldijo cuando Ron, Lily y Draco se aparecieron a través de los polvos flu. Tenía que volver a limpiar…

Hermione, que en ese momento estaba subiendo las escaleras con pilas de pergaminos, se volteó extrañada por las visitas adelantadas y les sonrió débilmente, bajando hasta ellos. Su cabello estaba levemente mojado porque probablemente hacía poco que se había duchado, mientras que la túnica que llevaba puesta estaba impecable.

- ¿No es muy temprano para la reunión? – Hermione cuestionó su reloj de muñeca mientras bajaba. 

- Ajá. Pero no podíamos aguantar hasta la reunión para informar de lo sucedido. – Dijo Draco, al mismo tiempo que saludaba a Herm con un beso en la mejilla. 

- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó la señora Potter temblorosa. 

- ¿Dónde está Harry? – Cuestionó Lily, intentando mantener su voz inexpresiva. Su amiga emitió una mueca antes de contestar. 

- Lo llamaron desde el ministerio. Parece que han localizado tres esencias mágicas que no deberían estar en un pueblo al norte. 

- ¿Tres esencias? – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo los otros tres aurores. 

Un endeble destello reveló la llegada de Harry a la mansión, apareciéndose en el medio de la sala. Draco y Ron levantaron una ceja, ambos maliciosos ante su formal presencia. Su amigo llevaba el uniforme de auror del Ministerio, que en teoría no debía vestir hasta fines de ese mes. 

- ¿No estabas de vacaciones? – Preguntó Draco socarronamente.

- Estaba. – Le contestó el Gryffindor con una amplia sonrisa. Los otros cuatro adultos le miraron atónitos. Harry no solía sonreír de esa manera en tiempos sombríos como los que estaban pasando. – Así que Dan y Jo han escapado... – Dijo, levantando una ceja, observando a sus compañeros. - ¿No era que los iban a vigilar para que no sucediera? 

- ¿Cómo…? – Empezó su pregunta Ronald, pero fue interrumpida por una exclamación alegre de Hermione, que abrazaba ahora fuertemente a su esposo. 

- ¡Los han encontrado! ¡Los han encontrado! – Empezó a sollozar de la felicidad. Draco y Lily intercambiaron sonrisas, adivinando. 

- Pero Moody no ha podido hacer que nos otorguen algunos aurores para la misión de _rescate_. Sólo estamos los de la Orden. – Notificó Harry seriamente. 

- Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? 

***

Había una figura indefinida que se movía entre las sombras con extremo cuidado, analizando cada movimiento de las personas que estaban planeando cómo torturar a los tres muchachos que tenían en sus manos. Ellos no le veían, pues había también que admitir que la _figura_ estaba siendo muy astuta, escondiéndose entre muebles y lugares en los que ellos no se fijaban. 

No tenía una gran altura. Y tampoco un gran ancho. El color de su pelaje se fundía sutilmente con la oscuridad. No era negro, era más claro. Un grisáceo, tal vez. Pero sus ojos fulguraban como los de un gato, cazando en la noche a un roedor.  

Hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de que esa _figura_ tenía un gran parecido a aquellos felinos con los que acababa de compararlo. Pero no era uno de ellos, porque… porque simplemente su conocimiento se lo indicaba. Un gato era eficaz en ocultamiento, pero no tanto como aquella criatura. Se preguntó a dónde quería llegar. Quiso ver la dirección que adquirían los ojos del infiltrado. Confirmando sus pensamientos, vio que atendían constantemente a la puerta que conducía a la celda de los tres jóvenes.

Ahora, ¿cómo esa criatura podía ser tan inteligente? ¿Acaso sería un animago? ¿Tal vez un animal hechizado por magia negra para servir de _espí__a? ¿O sencillamente se trataba de un gato (o una especie de…) en busca de su amo y su bienestar?_

En fin, los mortífagos seguían discutiendo mientras comían algunas suculentas comidas que habían _preparado_ anteriormente, por lo tanto no se percataban de nada de lo que hacía ese animal, el cual ahora estaba enfrente de la cerrada puerta. Pero, ¿qué era lo que podía hacer para abrirla sin llamar la atención de los mortífagos? ¿Qué tan sagaz podía llegar a ser esa criatura?

En ese mismo momento, la puerta se abrió con un crujido sonoro, saliendo de la celda uno de esos impuros y robustos hombres. Cuando iba a cerrarla, la criatura colocó disimuladamente su delgada cola como interrupción. Pero al ser tan delgada, el humano dio por hecho que la puerta estaba absolutamente atrancada. Lo que le valió a continuación a la criatura para abrirla lo suficiente e ingresar, dejando nuevamente su cola como estorbo del otro lado. 

***

- ¿Dan, es mi imaginación o ese es tu Kneazle? – Inquirió Joanne que miraba absorta hacia la puerta, donde había una figura _demasiado_ y aborreciblemente familiar. 

- Correcto. Yo sabía que nos iba a ayudar. ^o^ 

- De hecho, te habías olvidado que tu mascota no entró a la ex casa de los mortífagos y por eso consiguió huir. – Le contradijo Jo, ligeramente malhumorada. James miraba al Kneazle, que estaba sentado cómodamente, esperando que ellos hicieran algo. 

- Podríamos escapar, finalmente la puerta está abierta. Pero las cadenas… - Susurró James, mirando a las mismas con furia. 

- Si tuviéramos una varita… - Deseó Dan mientras miraba insistentemente a Jo, que estaba pensativa. - ¿Alguna idea, genio? 

- James, ¿alguna vez oíste hablar de los herederos de los fundadores? – Indagó Jo mirando concentradamente el suelo, evadiendo las perplejas miradas de sus dos amigos. 

- Sólo leyendas. ¿Por qué, Joanne? – Respondió James, frunciendo el entrecejo. 

- Tienes el poder para retirarlas. – Weasley levantó su mirada y vieron que sus ojos centelleaban enérgicamente. Algo innatural estaba revelándose ante ellos. 

- ¿Qué? – Chilló James, sin comprender. La conversación que días antes los mortífagos habían tenido retumbaba en su mente como un veredicto. 

_Él tenía el poder…_ _Sólo tenía que dejarlo fluir, liberarlo de la prisión en la que estuvo recluido durante tantos años. Podría salvarse, podría salvar a sus amigos. Podría volver a sentirse feliz y esperanzado. Ver la luz del día nuevamente. Sólo tenía que permitirle el acceso a su cuerpo y su adaptación a éste. Tardaría menos de cinco segundos. Allí estaba la salida. _

_Pero había algo que le alertaba. ¿Cuál sería el costo de abrirle los brazos al poder? ¿Acaso no pediría nada a cambio? ¿No tendría venganza de su prisión? Él mismo tenía la culpa, ¿no le dañaría? ¿No le pediría a cambio algo que él no estaba dispuesto a concederle? ¿Realmente valía la pena volver a ver la luz, si la oscuridad te iba a cautivar?_

_ ¿Pero por qué estaba tan seguro que le iba a cobrar por el poder? ¿Acaso no era un regalo de la sangre, no era su herencia? ¿Acaso él no se lo mecería gratuitamente? Él estaba listo para volver a sentir los rayos cálidos del sol sobre su piel. Del mismo modo que estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por sus amigos._

- **_Finite Incantatem._**

***

Dan percibió como la presión de las cadenas aflojaba hasta extinguirse completamente. No pudo quitar sus ojos de la figura que James, que parecía ahora verdaderamente exhausto. Joanne sonreía con complacencia, como si acabara de probarle al mundo su existencia. Potter había hecho magia sin varita teniendo tan sólo… ¿cómo era posible? Hasta los quince no podían recibir ninguna clase de magia sin varita porque precisamente hasta esa edad no se publicaba esa _cualidad_ de ciertos magos. 

¿Quizá su amigo era heredero de algún fundador? ¿Y si eso era verdad, _qué_ significaba? Significaba que James era especial. Que su sangre era auténtica y efectivamente pura. Que era un gran mago o que lo sería en un futuro no muy lejano. 

Bueno, debía admitir que ese no era el momento ideal para ponerse a filosofear sobre todo eso. Tenían unos mortífagos que deshonrar. Y al parecer Joanne también se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, pero James, que aún no creía lo sucedido, saltaba de un lado para otro, emocionado y excitado. En sus ojos se leía claramente su sorpresa y su deseo de volver a hacerlo, a pesar de eso, pronto cayó en cuenta que ese no era el momento más oportuno. 

- ¿Alguna otra idea, genio? – Preguntó Daniel, sonriéndole a Joanne expectantemente. 

- Bien. Tenemos que conseguir nuestras varitas y fugarnos. – Comenzó su amiga a estudiar las circunstancias. – Son cinco mortífagos o tal vez más. Y si ven que nos libramos, tendremos una linda tortura esperándonos. Ellos tienen nuestras varillas, sin ellas no tenemos posibilidad de llegar a nuestros hogares. No tenemos capa de invisibilidad (que apropósito, nos la confiscaron) y no hay hechizos que James pueda hacer que cooperen con la situación. 

- Joanne, ¿cómo supiste que yo tenía esa clase de poderes? – Preguntó su amigo, intrigado, anhelando saber la respuesta. Jo se quedó paralizada ante la pregunta, escuchando una voz en su cabeza. 

_También hay un secreto que involucra a tu familia._

Se había olvidado de lo que le había dicho su tía Mione ese día en el que le había retenido el diario… ¿Sería posible que ella también tuviera poderes? ¿En qué consistirían? ¿Podría ayudarlos? 

Pero no tuvo el suficiente tiempo para meditar aquello. Un gruñido del Kneazle de Dan les advirtió que los mortífagos venían hacia allí, armados con sus varitas y listos para… _hacer algo_. Observó a sus amigos. Dan se tensó en su lugar, pero permaneció con su decisiva y provocadora mirada hacia la puerta. James no estaba en una pose muy diferente, a decir verdad. ¿Y ella? 

 Joanne estaba ligeramente atontada, sintiéndose lejos de esa situación, como si no le estuviera pasando a ella, insensible a todo. ¿Qué importaba verdaderamente que los mortífagos supiesen que habían encontrado una forma de escapar de ellos? Al fin y al cabo, ellos no tenían nada que ver eso, era pura venganza a sus padres. A medida que pensaba aquello, creía que el tiempo estaba circulando con más lentitud del normal… Para ese entonces los mortífagos ya deberían haber abierto la puerta y haberles lanzado un par de _cruciatus._

Se volteó a ver a sus amigos, que a su vez no quitaban los ojos, los cuales destellaban en desconcierto, de su figura. Estuvo a punto de preguntarles qué sucedía, cuando ella misma se detuvo a prestar atención a sus manos. Un aura azulada le envolvía el cuerpo y Jo sentía cómo una tranquilidad ilógica empezaba a establecerse dentro de ella. _Estaban a salvo_. 

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Dan en un murmullo. - ¿Por qué nada de aquí se mueve excepto nosotros y mi mascota?

- ¡Detuve el tiempo! – Soltó Joanne, mientras se acercaba velozmente a la puerta y la abría de par en par, ocasionando una exclamación de precaución de James y Dan. Pero no había nada que temer: los mortífagos estaban rígidos, como si les hubieran arrojado un hechizo de paralización total. Habían sido afectados por la parada de tiempo. 

- ¿Qué? – Exclamó sorprendido Daniel, a su lado, ojeando la sala principal. - ¿Pero cómo lo has hecho?

- No sé, sólo… sólo surgió. 

- En fin, mejor recojamos las varitas y vayámonos de aquí. No sabemos cuánto tiempo puede durar y yo no estoy dispuesto a que me vuelvan a torturar. – Les propuso James.

Sus varitas estaban sobre la mesa donde anteriormente los mortífagos habían almorzado. Cada uno agarró la suya y antes de dirigirse a la puerta de salida, buscaron sus mochilas con los mapas (que habían sido inspeccionados por los mortífagos horas antes), el dinero y la capa de invisibilidad de James. 

Tuvieron que destruir los encantamientos de magia oscura puestos en la puerta, lo cual les llevó algún tiempo y cooperación de parte de los tres. Cuando finalmente pudieron salir de la _prisión_, una brisa cálida les dio la bienvenida. James sonrió, disfrutando nuevamente de la libertad, mientras que Dan miraba curioso como su Kneazle olfateaba el suelo. Joanne, al ver esto, explicó. 

- Está buscando tu casa, Dan. Los Kneazles siempre guían a sus dueños, no fallan nunca. – Daniel sonrió, orgulloso de tener una mascota así. 

- Bueno, muchachos, marchémoslos. 

- ¿Llamamos al autobús noctámbulo? – Cuestionó Joanne. 

- Creo que no será necesario. – Sonrió ampliamente James, señalando hacia el pueblo que no estaba a más de dos kilómetros de distancia. – Parece que nos tienen rodeados. 

Dan y Joanne le devolvieron la sonrisa alegremente y en seguida se dirigieron corriendo hacia el círculo de aurores de la Orden del Fénix, que les aguardaba en el límite del pueblo. Las túnicas chillonas rojizas y doradas eran claramente visibles desde el lugar donde se habían encontrado. 

_Estaban a salvo…_

~*~*~*~

¿Avances del siguiente capítulo? Una visita a San Mungo (por James), el cumpleaños de Harry y de Robert y… pasaremos Agosto ligeramente volando (incluyendo capaz solamente una visita al Callejón.) para volver a Hogwarts… ^^ Aunque no sé si antes de eso escribiré un capítulo bonus de recuerdos (las vacaciones HHr luego de Prakigam…)

Les quería agradecer a ustedes por todo el apoyo que me brindaron en los Premios Anuales, consiguiendo así tres de los cuatro que había sido nominada. (Y quedando en el restante en segundo puesto, que para mí es todo un orgullo, habiendo sido la ganadora Danyliz.) No sólo a los que me votaron o hicieron el esfuerzo para hacerlo, sino también a ti, que estás leyendo esto, sin haberme votado. Porque lees mis ficts y los disfrutas. ^^ *Se ve a Parvati ponerse sentimental y agarrar un pañuelo* 

Este capítulo va dedicado a mi mejor amiga, **Iris**, la cual me ayudó cuando la musa parecía haberse ofendido T.T Agradézcanle a ella que este capítulo esté ahora frente a ustedes. ^^ Porque ella es la mejor amiga que yo pude haber deseado!! *Otro pañuelo xD* 

Gracias también a mis betas **Arien y**** Kris. **

Gracias por la paciencia y espero regresar pronto con ustedes con el capítulo 27. ^^ Por fiss, Reviews!! Beshos a todos!! ^^ 

~*~ Parvati ~*~


	19. Capítulo 27 Espacios Vacíos

_Hello a todos!! ¿Cómo han estado? ^^ _

_¡Aquí he retornado con un nuevo capítulo! *por fin…* La tardanza fue a causa de… depresiones (que espero no se noten mucho durante el proceso del cap .___.), musa atrofiada (se fue de vacaciones con mi Lonfi ¬¬) y mente centrada en nuevo proyecto de fict (… no pregunten xD) _

_Lamento la tardanza naturalmente… Espero que valga la pena el tiempo que les hago esperar *snif* _

_Este capítulo no tiene mucho entusiasmo (deseaba más terminarlo que otra cosa xD) ni acción, ya casi en Hogwarts, donde empezarán las verdaderas aventuras! (y problemas…) 24 páginas (sinceramente, pensé que serían menos…) _

_Les dejo con el nuevo capítulo y las respuestas a los reviews (los cuales estoy tremendamente agradecida porque me otorgan mucho ánimo ^^ (y también exigen esfuerzo a mi conciencia .) _

**Arabella Granger Potter:** Muchas gracias por tu review, Arabella ^^ Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo… Este es más como… un intermedio, sin mucha acción en realidad. (Aceleré el tiempo, como podrás apreciar. Estoy ansiosa por llegar a Hogwarts .) Espero no haberme tardado mucho con el cap., pero sufrí algunos bloqueos… y mis betas han estado ocupadas encima… T.T Ojalá te guste. Espero tu opinión ^^ 

**Calixto:** xDD! Veo que te gustaron las escenas HHr. Aquí tienes algunas más… ^^ bueno… No te preocupes… Falta tiempo para *eso.* Pero sí, ve preparando los pañuelos xDD Me estoy debatiendo con el final que tengo planeado para este fict T.T Quiero una cosa, pero si eso sucede, no podrá suceder otra… y… ¡argh! . Oh, sí, me fue muy bien en mis vacaciones ^^ Conocí a mi mejor amiga por Internet y dentro de pocos días me reuniré con otros amigos de la web. Ha sido una de las mejores, he de admitir. Queda un mes para volver al colegio ;___; NO KEROOO!!! T___T Espero que te agrade el cap. (y que no haya tardado mucho en hacerlo .___.) Estaré esperando tu review ansiosamente. Gracias! ^^

**Gaya Lunae:** Claro, claro. Lo sé… Vale más el cap. que mi presencia . La musa me ha abandonado T.T…*cri cri*Sip, estoy morenita… ^^ Pero no fui a la playa, sino a las montañas XD! Oh, ahora eres adicta a mi fict? No sabes lo culpable que me siento .___. XD! Oh, estás hecha una investigadora profesional de mi fict jajaja. Uhm… ¿Qué tal si analizas el último sueño de Harry? ^^ Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado *Parv se sonroja ante los comentarios* No, no serán el primer amor… Tengo otros planes… ^o^ (Wuajaja!) Es que.. No quiero que todo sea igual al HHr, sería muy repetitivo y me gusta ser original (se nota? xD) Bueno, ojalá nos encontremos pronto en el MSN ^^ Este fin de semana estaré ocupada, así que tal vez sea el siguiente .___. Tengo analizadas las reacciones de los adolescentes, pero no me vendrá mal una ayuda de vez en cuando ^^ No dudes que recordaré tu propuesta. Muchas gracias por tu largo review (disculpa si mi respuesta es corta, pero la mayoría de tus dudas las contesté en la conversación del otro día, no te parece? ^^) Ah! *Parv se pone como un tomate* ¡No me hables así que mi ego Gry se subirá a las nubes! Admiro a Rowling *.* (o la admiraba antes de HP5 ¬___¬) Espero que el cap. cubra tus expectativas ^^ (El cap. tiene 24 pages aunque ya leíste la mayoría ^^) Beshos! Y gracias!

**Natty Malfoy:** Gracias por el review. ^^ ¿También te fuiste de vacaciones? Mira vos.. ^o^ Opiniones en vivo y en directo… Me hace acordar a la TV T.T Ustedes son muy sobre protectoras con el chico ¬¬ Es un Potter!! Está destino a sufrir en mis manos! Wuajaja! Ah, el bebé de Lily… Puesh, la identidad del sexo del bebé seguirá en suspenso xDD Oh, sí… ^^ Yo en esa parte (la de James imaginando xD) me reía mucho, porque yo miraba el techo y pensaba en qué tonterías podría pensar en un momento así. Y decidí que serían divertidas, para hacer el momento más ameno. Sip, Sirius y Sevvie.. Perro y gato, no hay caso. ^o^ Oh, sí… La escena de la escapada de Dan es muy… de películas de acción xDD! Personalmente, yo no tendría el valor de escaparme .___. Chi, le tengo maña a James, porque es un Potter y a los Potter hay que exprimirlos en sangre xD ^^ Dan y Jo… *Parv silba* ¿Te pareció romántico? No sé por qué, pero a mí también *Parv tose, escondiendo risas* Lo entiendo, gracias ^^ Espero que te guste el cap. (es también largo, ojalá lo disfrutes) Aunque no tiene mucha acción… En fin, gracias!! Besos!!

**Gaya Lunae:** *Parv lee pensativamente el review, conteniendo comentarios xD* Muchas cosas esconden cosas detrás. Significados, enigmas, predicciones… Sólo hay que encontrarles la vuelta, cambiar puntos de vista, examinar… ^^ (Qué fácil es decirlo cuando soy la escritora, no? xD) Cada heredero tiene un poder específico (James no puede parar el tiempo, por ejemplo) pero hay algunos que comparten (Jo también podrá hacer magia sin varita más adelante.) sabes? Lo de Dan es la razón por la que Kris se enoja conmigo. ^^' No tengo nada preparado en sí para el personaje, pero no lo dejaré normal (Odio esa posición, por algo detesto tanto a Ron ¬¬ (aunque no se nota, no?) Creo que a Dan le sería muy difícil mantenerse al margen. Aunque no será como Ron, de no dirigirles la palabra por celos. En cuanto a los herederos, no tengo bien definido eso, pero… No creo que los cuatro se pongan de acuerdo. Siempre en el grupo hay alguien en desacuerdo. Y más si está influenciado… *Parv se tapa la boca, dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de decir ¬¬* Te imaginas un todos contra todos? XDDDDDDD! ^o^ err… Creo que cuando estás en tal desesperación, puedes conseguir fuerzas de donde no las hay (y luego te cobrarán las consecuencias…) y en cuanto a cómo ver en la oscuridad, la Orden estaba iluminada ^o^ (y no en el sentido de Dios, eh? ¬¬) jajajja. Verdad que la escena Jo/Dan fue muy tierna para ser de amigos? *Parv se esconde de las miradas fulminantes* ¡Ya veremos, ya veremos! xD Me he planteado eso ^^ Pero… *Parv guarda silencio mientras discutía consigo misma* Hay gente que tiene un olfato muy intenso, James forma parte de ellos ^^ (y mi mamá .___.) Sip, ellos son como sus hermanos. ¿Y quien no da la vida por alguien tan especial? ^^ Sip, verdad xDD Pero San Mungo lo ha atendido muy bien. No, no, yo no olvido xDD Sólo que no encontraba la situación para agregar una escena sobre el tema (El embarazo de Lily, ne?)… Y no, falta para saberlo xDD! (Que mala soy, no? xD) Sip, Herm tiene los nervios alterados sobre Harry xD No es que piense que le es infiel, pero tiene temores al respecto… (y sobre sus extrañas reacciones, tan repentinas...) ^^ Sip, la mortífaga volverá. Además que sabremos nuevos nombres (ya me he aburrido de Crabbe, Goyle, Lucius y Bella xD) Se alteraron un poco al ver que los habían perdido ^^' Pero su Señor ya había pensado al respecto… Y planeará venganza. No, no es el gato de Herm xDD Ni idea que pasó con él O.O! Oh, sí, Lizzie volverá a ser personaje principal. xD Sólo que ando un poco enfadada con ella, a veces se me va de las manos (… en cualquier momento tiene relación R (lemmon xD) con Rob ¬¬ xDD!!) Remsie, caso perdido. ^^ Tendré un poco de piedad por el momento, pero prepara los pañuelos ^^ Creo que tardé un poco con el cap, más de lo que quería. Espero que volver a Hogwarts vuelva a traer la musa ^^ 24 pages, espero que te guste ^^ jajaja. Gracias por los ánimos. ^^ Me levantas la moral xD Gracias por los reviews. 

**Mariam Hiwatari:** Gracias, Kris. Últimamente no hemos hablado mucho, extraño tus comentarios divertidos, así que me has sorprendido con el review. Espero que pronto volvamos a charlar. Jajaja. El final puede variar, recuerda. Tendré en cuanta lo que me pediste… Estoy pensando qué haré más o menos para que halla una lucecita… ^^ Veré que hago con Dan, tienes razón, queda mal si es el normal del grupo xD Será el heredero de Merlin! xDDD!!! ¿Me lo exige mi _hermosa_ beta Kris? ¿Qué tienes de hermosa? O.O jajajajaja. xDD! Uhm… Creo que esto me costará la muerte… De nuevo bajo tu mandato? Buuu… T.T En fin, espero que cuando leas esto… ya hayas leído el fict días atrás… ^^

**F.U.F.O:** Muchas gracias. Ahora dentro de un rato leeré tu fict y si me queda tiempo, te dejo un review, ¿vale? Ah, ese problemita también lo tuve… Mira, tienes que: ir a tu profile (no al público, sino cuando te registras en ff.net y vas a la parte para subir el fict, me sigues?), a la opción Settings, la primera (arriba de "Custom URL") Ahí, fíjate en la opción "Anonymous Reviews", y no debe estar señalizado (el cuadrado en blanco, si?) y luego "Save Settings" y… bienvenidos reviews!! ^^ Espero haberte ayudado y que este capítulo te agrade. ^^ 

**Tonks:** Gracias por el review. Ajá, el corazón sabe elegir si lo hace sereno y sabiamente ^^ Que hayas sentido el dolor del personaje es una de mis metas como escritora. Hay que saber reflejar los sentimientos en el papel (en este caso, pantalla xD) y que los lectores sientan lo que tú sentiste que el personaje sintió ^^ Así que te imaginarás lo contenta que estoy que haya valido la pena el esfuerzo de mi musa. ^^ Sí, a mí también me gustaría poder detener el tiempo *suspiro* Uh… Por si las dudas me pondré amuletos contra reencarnaciones T.T Espero que te guste el cap y que dejes otro fantástico review! ^^ Gracias! 

~*~

** Capítulo 27 - Espacios Vacíos**

- _ ¡Mamá! – Exclamó James, abrazando fuertemente a Hermione, quien a su vez le sonreía ampliamente. - ¡No sabes cuánto extrañé tu comida! T.T – Herm retiró el abrazo, mirando a su hijo con el entrecejo fruncido._

- _¿Sólo por la comida me quieres? – James rió ligeramente, a la vez que se volteaba para encontrarse con su padre. _

- _ ¡Papá! ¡Me tienes que explicar muchas cosas! – Harry le miró curioso, pero asintió a la vez que abrazaba a su hijo. _

- _Será mejor que te llevemos a San Mungo. Esas heridas no se ven nada bien. – Sugirió Harry, mirando preocupado las magulladuras que James tenía en los brazos, ocasionadas por la última tortura de Bellatrix. _

- _¡Tía Mione! ¡Tío Harry! – Exclamó alegremente Joanne, que había terminado de saludar a sus padres. Dan estaba inmediatamente detrás de ella. Lily, Ron y Draco también se acercaron._

- _ ¿Listos? – Preguntó Draco, mirando al trío de jóvenes. _

- _¿Cómo iremos a San Mungo, pa? – Dijo Dan, mirando a Draco, que le sonrió._

- _ Apareciéndonos. _

- _Pero, nosotros… - Harry le guiñó un ojo a Joanne, quien detuvo su recordatorio. _

- _Pero ustedes se quedan callados. ¡Dulce sueños! _

_ Instantes después, Joanne, James y Daniel caían inconscientes en brazos de sus padres._

***

Cuando James abrió los ojos, la blancura de su entorno le hizo volver a cerrarlos por el aturdimiento que le causó. Pestañó un par de veces antes de lograr definitivamente soportar la luz de la habitación. 

Un par de ojos celestes brillantes le saludaron optimistamente. Frunció el entrecejo, intentando recordar quién era la joven que le sonreía. Cabello rojizo cayendo mansamente sobre los hombros… ¿Joanne con cabello rojizo?

- Ni siquiera me reconoces con mi cabello original. – Se burló su amiga. 

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? 

- Los doctores de San Mungo tenían la solución a mi problema. – Sonrió Jo. – Me resultó difícil volver a acostumbrarme a ser pelirroja, me había habituado al negro. 

- Lo natural siempre es lo más bello. – Opinó James, mientras Joanne se sonrojaba notoriamente.

- ¿Tú crees? – Preguntó, cohibida. En ese mismo instante, Daniel entró en la habitación, con una caja entera de ranas de chocolate debajo del brazo. 

- ¡Para mi héroe! – Dijo Dan, entregándoselo entre carcajadas. 

- ¡Ey! ¿Y yo qué? – Se quejó Joanne en broma. 

- Me olvidé de ti. – Dan abrió los ojos al máximo, como cayendo en ese detalle. – A ver cómo lo puedo solucionar… - Miró alrededor en busca de inspiración. - ¿Me firma un autógrafo, señorita? 

- ¿Y deshonrar mi nombre para ti? Mejor no. – Contestó Joanne, haciendo que miraba con asco el pergamino y la pluma que le tendía su amigo. – En fin, ¿cómo te sientes, James? 

- Muchísimo mejor, Jo. – Anunció Potter satisfecho. 

- Las heridas han sido lavadas y ya han cicatrizado. – Le informó su amiga. – Con otro chequeo general y si nada anormal ocurre en tu organismo, hoy mismo te darán de alta. 

- Genial. ¿Mis padres? 

- Pues… Hermione estuvo aquí hace media hora, debe estar por alguna parte del hospital. Y Harry ha sido llamado nuevamente de urgencia de parte de Moody. El Ministerio es un caos. – Respondió Dan, emitiendo una mueca. 

- ¿Y ustedes ya…?

- Sólo estuvimos un par de horas. – Le interrumpió Jo, sabiendo que iba a preguntar. – En cambio, tú llevas un día y medio aquí, durmiendo como un tronco. Y no me puedes decir que te despertaste porque estuve casi todo el tiempo al lado tuyo. – James le sonrió agradecidamente. 

- Yo no pude. – Explicó Dan. – Mi padre me pidió que lo acompañara al Ministerio para ayudarlo con algunos documentos. Han dejado de fiarse de los asistentes, al parecer. 

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó James, extrañado. 

- Porque todavía no encuentran al traidor. – Aclaró Joanne lúgubremente. – Además, están seguros que no es uno solo. 

- Pero tampoco todos los asistentes van a pasar información, ¿verdad? Hay algunos de los cuales se pueden fiar… 

- No es tan así. – Contradijo Dan. – Todos estos años la Orden Oscura había estado prácticamente _desactivada_, sino fuera por aislados ataques que se efectuaban por reducidos grupos. El año anterior empezó nuevamente a surgir. Los traidores florecen _ahora_, a lo sumo habrán brotado algunos pocos años atrás. Ahora mismo yo puedo desconfiar de ti porque durante nuestros años de vida solamente "existía" un único bando. ¿Entiendes?

- Yo no lo veo tan así. – Replicó James. – Asimismo, ¿tan importante es la información que estaban manejando en el Ministerio cuando fuiste a ayudar? – Dan tragó saliva, para dar énfasis a lo que iba a decir. 

- Si los mortífagos saben eso, el próximo ataque es _tragedia_, James. No se puede jugar con la vida de la gente, por más que no tengan rostro para ti. – Joanne se estremeció. 

- ¿Podemos variar un poco la conversación? Acabamos de librarnos de los mortífagos, no volvamos al clima oscuro. – Pidió Jo mordiéndose el labio inferior. 

- Está bien. ¿Dónde está mi hermana? – Prosiguió James con el interrogatorio. 

- Mañana a la mañana sale de viaje con Helena, ¿sabías? – Dijo Daniel. James le miró pasmado. 

- Se van a España, las invitó Robert. – Determinó Joanne. 

- ¿Y mi padre la dejó ir? 

- Sabemos que se irá, así que le otorgó permiso. Luego pregúntale a él. – Se encogió de hombros Dan. 

- Rayos. – Maldijo James en un murmullo. Joanne soltó unas risitas. 

- Estás celoso porque ella volverá bronceada y tú no. – Bromeó Joanne junto con Dan, mientras éste último abría la caja de ranas de chocolate. Le entregó una a James.

- Había olvidado lo ricas que eran. – Sonrió Potter, luego de comerla. – Lo que me recuerda que no me dijiste cómo supiste que yo tenía poderes, Jo. – La pregunta atrapó desprevenida a Joanne, que no logró encontrar una excusa para mentirle a su amigo. 

- Pues… yo… - Buscó las mejores palabras para expresar lo que iba a decir. – Lo leí en el diario de tu padre, James. – Admitió con derrota, bajando la mirada al suelo. – Se los oculté porque algo me decía que no era conveniente que lo supieras. 

- ¿Dónde está el diario? – Preguntó James fríamente. Daniel chasqueó la lengua. 

- Tía Mione me lo confiscó. Lamento no haberte contado la verdad, pero si lo hubieras sabido… - Se disculpó sinceramente. 

- No hubiera sobrevivido a los mortífagos. – Entendió James. – Me hubieran absorbido. ¿Y heredero de quién soy? – Jo sonrió débilmente. 

- Eso mejor pregúntale a tu padre. ¿No te parece? – Dan estuvo de acuerdo con Jo en ese punto, así que James no pudo insistir. 

- ¿Y qué me dices de ti? – Cuestionó Daniel, mirando a la joven, que ya no miraba culpablemente al suelo. 

- No sabía que tenía poderes, pero tía Mione me lo insinuó… Pero me olvidé de investigar. No entiendo cómo pude parar el tiempo… - Entre tanto Joanne decía aquello, la puerta de la sala se abrió, entrando Harry seguido de Ron. Por la expresión del rostro del padre de James, había escuchado lo último que Jo había dicho. 

- ¿Cómo están? – Preguntó Ron sin advertir lo que estaba sucediendo. El trío de jóvenes miraban a Harry tímidamente, que a su vez los miraba a ellos severamente.

- Todo bien, pa. – Contestó Jo, sin despegar la mirada de Harry. Ron, al percatarse de eso, miró extrañado a su viejo amigo. 

- Ron, ¿podrías llamar a Lillian? – Le solicitó Harry, mirando de reojo al pelirrojo, que asintió silencioso y se retiró. Harry se acercó a ellos, conjurando una silla al lado de la cama de James y sentándose. 

- Tío, nosotros… - Harry detuvo a Jo, levantando una mano. 

- Espera que llegue tu madre y hablaremos. – El trío se miró con expresiones sombrías. 

***

_ Él era sin duda alguna el heredero de Gryffindor, si la descripción del fantasma de Godric Gryffindor era correcta. En el momento, asintió a todo lo que éste decía, pero cuando se puso a meditar sobre ello esa misma noche, observando el techo de su dormitorio en la casa de los leones, comprendió que no podía admitirlo. Había tantos 'pero' que dar a la afirmación. Si realmente él era el heredero, ¿por qué el sombrero había insistido en colocarlo en Slytherin?_

_ "Son nuestras elecciones las que demuestran lo que somos, mucho más que nuestras habilidades." Teniendo poderes de Gryffindor y Slytherin, personalidad mezclada entre ambas casas, ¿por qué insistió el sombrero que Slytherin era lo mejor para él? ¿Acaso su destino era la oscuridad…? _

_ Hablando de poderes, ¿cuáles serían? ¿Qué fantásticos podrían llegar a ser? _

_ Fue en ese instante cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Godric y Salazar murieron teniéndose antipatía. Entonces, ¿él estaba destinado a matar a Voldemort? ¿Con esos poderes que poseía, debía utilizarlos para eso? _

_ La sangre acusa mientras prevalece._

~Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix - Capítulo 18 – El túnel del Fénix~

***

Harry conmemoró en su mente el momento que se le había anunciado que él era el heredero. Los recuerdos le causaban una increíble nostalgia. En ese momento ni había llegado a imaginar qué le pasaría. Echando ahora una mirada al pasado, ver todo lo que había sufrido para conseguir una paz ficticia, la victoria sobre Lord Voldemort… ¿Había valido la pena? 

Sonrió, asintiendo mentalmente a la pregunta. Sino hubiera pasado todo aquello, tal vez no se hubiera casado con Mione y no hubiera tenido a sus dos hijos con ella. Igualmente, ya nada podía hacer para cambiar lo que no había sucedido en ningún momento. 

Lillian Weasley entró en la sala ansiosa, preguntándose para qué Harry la había llamado. Al percibir el tenso silencio que había en la habitación, su rostro manifestó serenidad, cambiando totalmente.

- Mamá. – Saludó Joanne mientras ella procedía a sentarse en la silla que le ofreció gentilmente Harry. 

- Bien, ¿qué sucede? – Preguntó Lilian, mirando a su primo, el cual suspiró antes de contestar.

- _Ya lo saben._ – La señora Weasley palideció, no habiendo deseado aquello. 

- _ ¿Cómo?_

Harry, quien desconocía, pero sospechaba de la respuesta, miró al trío, esperándola. Joanne chasqueó la lengua nerviosamente, evitando a toda costa conectar sus ojos con los de su tío, esas esmeraldas que encontraban la verdad.

- Tu… Tu diario, tío. 

- ¿No era que lo habías destruido? – Preguntó Lily, mirando a Harry ligeramente enfadada por la mentira. Harry le sonrió con cierta culpabilidad. 

- Es que… Había tanto esfuerzo, tanto tiempo puesto en esas páginas, que… 

- ¡Tú mismo dijiste que era un peligro para todos nosotros! – Exclamó Lilian, poniéndose de pie. 

- Estaba bien escondido. – Se defendió Harry, al mismo tiempo que intentaba tranquilizar a su prima. 

- ¡No lo suficiente, si Jo, Dan y James lograron encontrarlo! – El trío se encogió en el lugar que estaban, escuchando la discusión en silencio. 

- En fin, ¿dónde está ahora? – Preguntó Harry, lanzándoles una fugaz mirada a los jóvenes. Hubo un silencio, en el cual James y Dan perforaban a Jo con sus ojos.

- Tía Mione lo tiene en su despacho. – Harry frunció el entrecejo. 

- ¿En su despacho, Jo? 

Algo en la voz de Harry no les gustó nada. Era temblorosa e inquieta. Generalmente Potter no solía perder la seguridad que tenía frente a ellos, por una cuestión de confianza. 

- Ajá. – Harry suspiró con frustración y maldiciendo. 

- ¿Puedes quedarte con ellos, Lil, mientras voy a la mansión? – La señora Weasley aceptó.

***

¿Cómo demonios se había olvidado del diario? ¿Cómo no se había percatado que su propio hijo lo tenía? ¿Acaso no se le ocurrió pensar que el Kneazle de Dan era el mismo que él había colocado fielmente como custodia? ¿Cómo había pasado por alto que era el diario lo que exactamente buscaba su enemigo?

- _¿Qué deseas? Dudo que ya quieras matarme. _

- _Sería algo muy poco divertido. Sólo he venido a avisarte… que tu nuevo enemigo se está alzando con un poder muchísimo más poderoso que tu anterior enemigo… Sólo eso. _

- _ ¿Tienes contacto con él?_

Él tampoco había previsto encontrárselo. Por eso no le había sorprendido con un gran discurso. Ni tampoco con un gran plan de cómo torturarlo, simplemente dejándolo dormido unas cuantas horas. Ese día habían sido las elecciones y se _suponía_ que nadie iba a estar en la Mansión. Aprovechando eso, ingresó y… 

¿Pero cómo diantre había sabido que el diario estaba en la Mansión, que estaba en el despacho de Hermione? 

Anhelando estar equivocado sobre su teoría, entró en el despacho de su esposa. Allí estaba ella, entre pergaminos y libros, concentrada en su trabajo. Alzó inmediatamente la vista, sorprendida de verlo. 

- ¿No ibas a estar con James, Harry? – Preguntó suavemente, con dulzura. 

- ¿Dónde está el diario, Mione? – Salteó la pregunta de su esposa, contrarrestándola con la determinación de la suya. Hermione le miró pasmada, antes de recobrar su postura. 

- En esa estantería. – La señaló mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia ésta. Frunció el entrecejo, murmurando para sí mientras examinaba los libros que estaban acomodados allí. Se volteó hacia Harry, quien la miraba impacientemente. – No está. 

_ Siempre dos pasos por delante, ¿verdad, Voldemort?_

***

- ¿Crees que haga mucho calor? – Preguntó Helena mientras con Elizabeth empezaban a empacar ropa de verano.

- Los veranos en esa zona de Europa están siendo terribles, así que supongo que sí. – Contestó Lizzie al mismo tiempo que plegaba una blusa de color púrpura. 

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación, pidiendo permiso para ingresar. Lizzie exclamó lo suficientemente alto para que escucharan del otro lado y al abrirse la puerta, aparecieron Jo, James y Dan, con sonrisas francas en sus rostros. 

- ¿Necesitan ayuda? – Preguntó Joanne, dispuesta a cooperar con algo. 

- No, ya casi terminamos. – Agradeció Helena con una tímida sonrisa. 

- ¿Ya te duchaste? – Se burló Lizzie de James, el cual le dirigió una amenazadora mirada. 

- Me hubiera gustado ver qué hacías tú en mi lugar. – Le desafió James, sentándose en la anterior cama de Joanne junto con sus dos amigos. 

- A propósito, ¿cómo escaparon? – Dijo intrigada Helena. El trío intercambió una mirada nerviosa. 

- Simplemente aprovechamos que los mortífagos habían salido de urgencia hacia algún lugar. – Contestó Joanne, sin ocurrírsele ninguna respuesta más coherente. 

- ¿Y no les tenían encadenados? – Inquirió extrañada Esdara. 

- Pues… - Comenzó a responder Dan. – Yo tenía mi varita bajo la manga y cuando se fueron, aproveché y nos liberamos de ellas. – Las dos muchachas les miraron incrédulas, sin creerles una palabra. 

- ¿A qué lugar de España van? – Preguntó Jo para cambiar de tema de conversación. 

- A las Islas Baleares. – Contestó sencillamente Lizzie. 

- ¿Cuál de todas ellas? – Insistió Joanne. Helena chasqueó la lengua. 

- Mallorca. 

- ¿Y por qué les invitó Robert allí? – Cuestionó Dan, sabiendo que James estaba pensando aquello pero no se animaba a decirlo. 

- A fin de mes es su cumpleaños. – Comentó Lizzie, con un tono receloso hacia Dan. – Y como no volverá a Londres hasta la segunda semana de agosto y no quería pasar sin compañía su cumpleaños, nos invitó. ¿Algún problema? – Le dirigió una mirada fría. 

- No, sólo curiosidad. – Dijo Dan, sonriéndole débilmente a la muchacha.

- En fin. Yo ya he terminado mi equipaje, ¿tú, Lizzie? – Dijo Helena, advirtiendo el tenso silencio que estaba por formarse. 

- Sólo me falta el maquillaje. – Sonrió alegremente la joven Potter mientras cerraba su bolso. 

- ¿Maquillaje? – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Dan y James, horrorizados. 

- Ajá. – Dijo Lizzie, levantando ambas cejas ante las expresiones de ambos chicos. 

- Bueno, ya es hora de irnos, Daniel. – Comentó Joanne, miraron su reloj de muñeca. – Deseo que la pasen bien, chicas. – Mientras tanto, jalaba a sus dos amigos fuera del dormitorio. 

***

Sirius paró su discurso al momento que todos le observaban pensativamente. Moody escribía enérgicamente, sin parar un instante, mientras que algunos otros consultaban los pergaminos que tenían en sus manos, comparando la información. Había otros que hacían notas mentales y algunos que simplemente esperaban a que terminase de hablar para exhibir lo que habían logrado tras horas de arduo trabajo. 

Había esperado a que _alguien_ comentase algo, pero todos estaban ensimismados con sus propios pensamientos. Observó a su ahijado, que se había mantenido _demasiado_ distante para ser la _cabeza_ del grupo. Hermione, a su lado, le lanzaba miradas nerviosas de vez en cuando, pero ella también permanecía en silencio. 

Se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo sus impulsos. Mejor seguir con el discurso. Pero cuando iba a volver a empezar, Moody le interrumpió. 

- No podemos dejar que errores surjan de este lado del camino. Un movimiento erróneo de nuestra parte y será aprovechado al máximo por nuestros enemigos. Esto ya no es un juego. Lo digo naturalmente sabiendo que aquí todos estamos al corriente de eso. Cada uno de ustedes está sentado meritoriamente a mi lado, teniendo justificaciones o no para formar parte. Sin embargo, no hay que confiarse ni desconfiarse. – Dirigió una indiscreta y directa mirada a Harry, quien se la repuso con extraña indiferencia. 

- Puedes proseguir, Sirius. – Dijo Potter con calma. Su padrino frunció el entrecejo ante tales reacciones, pero continuó. 

Una hora y media después, la reunión concluyó. En la sala principal de la casa de los Malfoy sólo quedaron Draco, Severus, Sirius, Ronald, Harry, Lily y Hermione, acompañados de un incómodo silencio, causado por la ansiedad de algunos de saber qué pasaba y la impertinencia de otros de no decirlo.

- No es que esta conversación no sea entretenida, pero _estoy_ perdiendo _mi_ tiempo. – Dijo sarcásticamente Severus, diez minutos después. 

- ¿Qué sucede? – Insistió Sirius, escoltando a Snape. 

- Tenemos problemas. – Anunció Hermione sin más. Snape levantó una ceja, escéptico. 

- No seré ni su psicólogo ni el de nadie, señora Potter. – Dijo empezando a perder la paciencia. 

- Tenemos problemas, incluyéndote, Severus. – Le cortó Harry impasiblemente. Tanto a Severus como a Sirius les alteró ligeramente ese tono de voz. 

- Joanne y James han empezado a usar sus poderes. – Comentó finalmente Lily, con un deje de amargura. El director de Hogwarts se irguió en su asiento. 

- Pero tienen sólo trece años. ¿Cómo es posible?

- Y no sólo eso. – Continuó Hermione seriamente. – Sino también que presumimos que el enemigo tiene el _Objeto._ – Snape miró a Harry con el ceño fruncido. 

- ¿Cómo dejaste que _eso_ sucediera? – Harry le sonrió irónicamente. 

- Claro, yo les abrí las puertas de mi casa, les indiqué dónde estaba y hasta les señalé las partes importantes, para que así no tuvieran que molestarse en buscarlas. – Harry detuvo la burla con un suspiro frustrado. – La culpa en su totalidad no es mía, Severus. ¿Cómo llegó a los oídos de ellos que el diario no había sido reducido en pedazos y que estaba en el despacho de Mione? ¿Tanta información tiene el miserable traidor? 

- Potter, esto es muy fácil. – Dijo Severus en voz baja y atormentadora. – El traidor está bajo tu techo. – Harry se puso de pie furioso, con la cara extremadamente pálida por la impresión. 

- ¡No dejaré que acuses a _mi_ gente de traidora, Snape! ¡_Sabes_ perfectamente que a quienes culpas son los que están en esta misma sala! ¡Nadie más estaba bajo _ese_ conocimiento!

- ¿Quién encontró el diario? – Preguntó Sirius a Hermione, la cual no quitaba sus ojos de Harry (el cual se miraba de forma aterrorizante con Snape.)

- James, Joanne y Daniel. – Contestó ella. – Estamos convencidos de que ellos no le dijeron a nadie más de la existencia del diario, Severus. 

- ¿Nadie más lo vio? – Inquirió el maestro en pociones. Harry volvió a sentarse, aunque sus ojos aún tenían un brillo alarmante. 

- No sabemos si Helena Esdara o Lizzie lo vieron. – Informó Herm, mordiéndose el labio inferior. 

- ¿Esdara? ¿No es hija del jefe del departamento de relaciones nacionales e internacionales, sospechado de ser mortífago? – Preguntó Sirius. 

- Correcto. – Suspiró Harry. 

- ¿Y dejas que alguien así esté en _tu_ casa? – Dijo Snape, sin entender. 

- Es la mejor amiga de Lizzie, como bien sabes, Severus. Además, no siempre hay que fiarse de las raíces de una persona. – Dijo Hermione, sonriéndole a Draco.

- ¡Enfrente de ti, ejemplo número uno! – Exclamó Draco, dándole un poco de diversión a la conversación. 

- Hoy a la mañana Helena y Lizzie se van a España. – Comentó Hermione, mirando a Severus firmemente. – Robert Reldid las invitó. – Snape hizo una exasperación con los ojos. 

- ¿No es el chico que tuve problemas con el registro? – Indagó Snape, mirando a Harry, pensativo. Potter asintió solemnemente. 

- ¿Qué sucedió con él? – Dijo Ron, interesado y extrañado de que Harry no le hubiera contado nada de eso. Y por la forma en que le miraban Sirius, Lily y Draco, tampoco a ellos. Potter se enderezó en su asiento. 

- Es adoptado. Sin embargo, no tenemos antecedentes de sus verdaderos padres. Creemos que fueron extranjeros y por alguna razón, vinieron a Inglaterra de visita y fallecieron. – Dijo Harry lentamente.

- Ni siquiera en el ministerio tienen archivos de los Reldid, y si habitaban aquí debería haber alguna ficha que lo indicase. Pero tampoco podemos investigar en ministerios de otros países porque no tenemos una justificación para hacerlo. Es información privada y personal, al fin de cuentas. – Terminó Severus. 

- Si eran extranjeros, ¿por qué su hijo quedó aquí, entonces? – Preguntó Draco. 

- Puede ser también que hayan abandonado a su hijo. Si el muchacho sabe su verdadero nombre, debe haber algún documento de adopción. Porque sino es inexistente la posibilidad de que supiera quien es efectivamente, habiendo quedado huérfano al año de su nacimiento, en un país extranjero. Esto haría que lo hubieran llevado a un orfanato sin identidad. – Explicó Hermione.

- ¿Y si el nombre que posee ahora no es el correcto? – Interrogó Lily. 

- Es otra posibilidad. – Asintió Harry. – No obstante, el Libro de Nacimientos de Hogwarts decía claramente "Robert Reldid" en julio del año pasado.

- ¿Y quiénes son los padres adoptivos?

- No tiene madre, pero sí padre. – Contestó Harry mientras que un nudo empezaba a formarse en su garganta. – Es alguien de nuestro departamento, auror de confianza. Por eso permití que viajara. 

- Pero… ¿quién? – Murmuró Draco deseoso de saber. Harry le sonrió misteriosamente. 

- Tenemos un tema más importante que discutir ahora. – Severus resolvió interrumpir la conversación secundaria, para pasar al tema principal. – ¿Qué haremos con el tema del _Objeto…_?

***

_ "Evidentemente, el resultado de la fórmula que utilizaban los antiguos brujos de la Edad Antigua no era la conveniente para producir amor donde había odio. En vez de enamorar, mataba. Además, los muggles de esa época se fiaban demasiado de las dulces doncellas que les entregaban dulcemente sus bebidas favoritas en cenas amistosas. No sabían que en ellas estaba mezclado un brebaje. _

_ La fórmula, compuesta de huesos pulverizados de la parte izquierda de un sapo comido por las hormigas, azúcar negra y vello de murciélago, enfermaba a tanta gente en Roma que declararon ilegal la venta de filtros amorosos. Por lo visto, sirvió de poco, porque continuación usándose durante siglos." _

James permaneció pensativo mientras dejaba su pluma en el tintero de tinta negra. Su redacción sobre los brebajes amorosos estaba yendo bien, contaba con toda la información en la biblioteca, no obstante se percataba que algo le faltaba. Oprimió sus labios, mientras leía velozmente su libro de estudio. 

¿Y si probaba la pócima? Contempló la página donde figuraba la fórmula. Sería interesante estudiar qué enfermedad provocaba, para así dar énfasis a que los brujos de la antigüedad metían cualquier ingrediente en el caldero e inventaban luego el uso. ¿Y si realmente fuera un filtro amoroso? ¿Con quién lo usaría…?

Se ruborizó con la imagen que apareció en su mente, cerrando el libro y desechando la idea completamente. Aun con ese color, guardó sus útiles escolares y salió de la biblioteca malhumorado. Tenía razón, estaba hecho un pervertido… 

A pesar de eso… filtros amorosos rondando en Hogwarts era sinónimo de líos y problemas. Y ése era su apellido. Sonrió considerablemente, mientras empezaba a idear un plan en su mente. Daniel y él se divertirían mucho… 

A menos que cierta imagen de su cabeza se cruzase en su camino… 

***

_ Querido James:_

_ Espero que por allá todo ande estupendamente. Aquí, frente al mar, en la casa de las tías de Rob, se está realmente bien. Es maravilloso y relajante, papá debería venir aquí para dejar de abrumarse tanto con los problemas. ¡Además que inspira para escribir con tranquilidad! En fin, hemos llegado perfectamente (y a la hora calculada), Rob ya estaba esperándonos ansiosamente. Sus tías están algo locas, pero son simpáticas. Le tienen mucho cariño. Y por lo tanto, a nosotras también, al ser sus mejores amigas del colegio. Hace mucho calor, pero con el mar y la playa se disfruta muchísimo, más que en medio de Londres. _

_ Ayer a la noche paseamos los tres juntos a orillas del mar cristalino, con la marea alta. El paisaje es precioso, también. Nos divertimos mucho. Sinceramente, teníamos mucho que conversar. Se nos secó la garganta, jajaja. Rob no estaba muy informado del ataque y eso, y de la situación caótica que está viviendo el Ministerio, así que tuvimos que decirle más o menos… Según él, su padre sólo habló con él para avisarle que nuestros padres habían aceptado que nosotras viniéramos. Supone que no quería que se amargara a pocos días de su cumpleaños. Pero dice que con nosotras a su lado le es imposible entristecerse. ¿A qué es tierno?_

_ Mañana tenemos pensado ir a la catedral de Palma, dicen que es muy bonita. Luego pasearemos por la ciudad. ¡Está repleto de turistas! Es increíble. Luego iremos a la playa y de ahí… veremos. _

_ Al sobre le hemos pegado una estampilla de aquí, a pesar de mandarla por lechuza. ¡Cómo prueba de que no nos hemos fugado y estamos en la isla! _

_ Les mando muchos besos. Se les extraña demasiado. Aunque las comidas de la tía Nelly (como la tía de Rob pidió que le llamara) compiten divinamente con las de mamá, jaja. Saludos de Hely y de Rob para todos._

****

**_~ Elizabeth ~_**

****

_ PD: Dile a Joanne que ya he conseguido lo que me pidió. Que no se preocupe, que será regalo mío. ¿Justificación? No sé, pero la alegría del clima de aquí me da ganas de hacerlo. No te pongas celoso, James, a ti también te compraré algo. _

***

Sonrió dulcemente al sentir como su esposo comenzaba a despertarse a su lado. Giró entre las sábanas para que él también viera que ella estaba despierta y a la vez, lograr verlo mejor. Aquellos inocentes ojos esmeraldas se abrieron para sonreírle aquella despejada mañana de julio. Acercó lentamente su rostro al de él, sintiendo su tranquila respiración unificándose a la suya, y le besó tiernamente durante unos cuantos segundos, en los que no pensaron en nada. Dejaron que sus corazones dirigieran toda la situación. 

- Feliz cumpleaños, Harry. – Murmuró cuando rompieron el beso, no obstante, no separaron demasiado sus rostros. 

- Que regalo tan bonito me han dado los ángeles. – Le respondió él, con una sonrisa sincera, que Hermione le devolvió al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba contra él. – Eres todo lo que pude haber deseado… todavía me pregunto si te merezco. 

Su expresión por un momento se volvió desconsolada, pero al instante volvió a sonreír, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Hermione se apartó un poco de la calidez de su cuerpo para acariciarle la mejilla lentamente. 

- Nunca pienses que no me mereces. Es más, he sido yo la afortunada. – Harry abrió la boca para contradecirla, pero ella ubicó su dedo índice sobre sus labios para callarlo. – Te amo, Harry, y eso no tiene justificación ni condición. – Harry le sonrió débilmente. 

- Gracias, Mione. 

***

Terminó la carta, garabateando su firma con furia, para luego doblar el pergamino y atarlo a la pata de la lechuza oscura que aguantaba órdenes de su parte. La hechizó antes de que partiera con un encantamiento para que no pudiera ser interceptada y abrió la ventana, deteniéndose un momento a sentir el aire fresco. Tal vez le traería un poco de serenidad…

Su Señor no estaría contento de las actuales circunstancias. Había deseado todo menos tener que ser ella la que le avisara que los niños habían huido y habían llegado a salvo a sus hogares, recibiendo atención médica y todo lo que ellos pidieran… 

Emitió una mueca de rencor dirigida a ellos y a sus padres. No se había previsto que escaparan, no… Y encima, con los malditos poderes, estaban igual que antes…

Definitivamente deberían haber sido mucho más cautelosos. Capaz terminar con todo lo más rápido posible. No esperar a reacciones extras. Sólo necesitaban los poderes. ¿La venganza les nubló los ojos?

_Flash Back_

- _ ¿Alguna novedad, Goyle? – Preguntó Lucius sin elevar sus ojos del plato de comida mitad lleno. _

- _ Ninguna. – Respondió el otro, sentándose en su lugar y empezando a comer bestiamente. Bellatrix suspiró frustrada por su comportamiento y observó asqueada a otra dirección donde no estuviera la imagen de ese fraude de animal._

- _¿No te enseñaron a comer con la boca cerrada, Goyle? – Murmuró ella envenenadamente. _

_ Se irguió en su asiento, decidida a que ya no quería ingerir ningún alimento más, agarró su plato sin mucho cuidado y se levantó orgullosamente, lanzándoles una fugaz mirada a sus compañeros, indicándoles que el tiempo de descanso estaba por concluir. Pasó al lado de la puerta de los prisioneros y la examinó determinadamente, como siempre hacía por seguridad. Se escuchaban ruidos de movimiento. Demasiado movimiento para que estuvieran sentados. _

- _ ¿Están con sus cadenas, Goyle? – Sabía que no servía de nada preguntar. La respuesta era obvia. _

- _Por supuesto. – Respondió Goyle en tono ofendido. – Lo dices como si yo… _

- _Pues no las tienen puestas. – Le impidió hablar Bellatrix mientras agarraba su varita. Los otros tres hicieron lo mismo, pero no muy convencidos de que fuera necesario. _

_ En ese mismo momento, la mortífaga sintió algo anómalo, como si de repente todo se detuviera, la vida de su alma, su respiración, su corazón, la sangre en sus venas… Y con la velocidad que se presentó, pasó sin poner huella. Frunciendo el entrecejo, sin comprender absolutamente nada, Bellatrix giró el mango de la puerta de la celda, sin embargo, se percató de que estaba levemente abierta. Un mal presentimiento le invadió, sabiendo que eso no estaba bien. Empujó la puerta para hallar una habitación abandonada, sin rastro de ninguno de los jóvenes. ¿Cómo, en menos de cinco minutos, pudieron…?_

_ La ira surgió desde el fondo de su alma. No podía ser que chiquillos fueran más inteligentes que ellos. No pudieron haber desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Y aún tenía la esperanza de que estuvieran por la zona. Más bien, tenían que estar por la zona por su propio bienestar. _

- _ ¡Muévanse, inútiles! – Les gritó a Lucius, Crabbe y Goyle, que permanecían de piedra a su lado. - ¡Esto no se quedará así, lo juro, Potter!_

_ Fin del Flash Back_

***

Bostezó largamente, sin verdaderas ganas de levantarse. Miró a su amiga aprensivamente, la cual se peinaba con alegría mientras cantaba en voz baja alguna canción que ella desconocía. Suspiró, mientras terminaba de atarse los cordones de los zapatos, y se enderezó con otro bostezo. 

- ¿Era necesario levantarnos _tan_ temprano, Lizzie? 

- Sí, si lo que quieres es despertar a Rob y molestarlo. Deja de quejarte. 

Le tendió el peine mientras lucía su cabello castaño brillante, meciéndolo de un lado para otro. A pesar que el suyo fuera rubio, envidiaba a Lizzie por su color de cabello. Era natural, pero llamativo. Además que un día estaba enmarañado y al día siguiente, liso y prolijo. 

Cuando Helena dejó de protestar, se cambiaron los pijamas por ropa muggle y salieron de la habitación, lo más sigilosas posible. Inmediatamente enfrente estaba el dormitorio de Robert, que a esas horas dormía tranquilamente, sin imaginarse que sus amigas pensaban despertarlo armando una especie de escándalo…

Abrieron la puerta con cautela y examinaron el territorio. No había indicios del que joven se hubiera despertado. Lily le hizo una seña a Helena, y ésta agitó su varita, murmurando unas palabras. Al instante, todo estaba adornado con globos multicolores y cosas por ese estilo. La joven Potter se llevó la varita a la garganta, aplicando el hechizo _sonorus._

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Rob! – Chilló Lizzie con el tono de voz amplificado. El Slytherin se sobresaltó en sueños y abrió los ojos sorprendido. Helena se destornillaba de la risa en el suelo, mientras que Potter sonreía inocentemente, sacándose el hechizo de voz. 

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué sucede…? – Preguntó Robert atónito, sin entender que hacían las chicas en su habitación a las… seis de la mañana, aproximadamente. 

- Que acabas de cumplir doce años ¬____¬ - Le recordó Lizzie, dándole un beso en la mejilla como saludo. Rob parpadeó un par de veces hasta ver todo con claridad. 

- Gracias, chicas… De verdad. – Sonrió.

- ¿Verdad que la decoración está linda? – Fanfarroneó Helena, entre risas. – Pasé semanas investigando como hacerlo… En fin, será mejor que salgamos de aquí para que Rob se pueda vestir. – Comentó, sonrojándose al decirlo. 

- Lizzie, la próxima vez… Grita, pero no uses el encantamiento _sonorus_, he quedado aturdido T____T – La muchacha le sacó la lengua. 

- ¡AH! ¿Crees que es muy fácil realizarlo? No, no, no. Tuve que practicarlo mucho hasta que finalmente logré un nivel de voz lo suficientemente alto como para levantarte… 

- ¿Me parece a mí o eso es una indirecta? – Rob levantó una ceja, escéptico, medio incorporándose de la cama. Helena ya había salido del dormitorio. Lizzie le abrazó imprevistamente, con fuerza, teniendo que subirse a la cama para hacerlo. 

- ¿Sabes? Te ves muy manso durmiendo… - Murmuró Lizzie cariñosamente en su oído. Rob sonrió. 

- Gracias, Lizzie. – La observó fijamente a los ojos, mientras acariciaba suavemente el rostro de su amiga. 

***

- Dime que no es cierto. – Murmuró una de las tías de Rob a la otra, cuando al entrar a la cocina, vio a los tres jóvenes. – El mundo se ha vuelto loco… ¡Se han levantado temprano! – Los tres Slytherin rieron, a la vez que se sentaban en la mesa, cada uno con su desayuno. 

- Hubieran esperado a que me despertara para que les hiciera el desayuno… - Dijo tía Nelly, regañándolos con la mirada. 

- ¿Para qué? Si Helena los prepara muy ricos. – Contestó Rob, con una amplia sonrisa.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Rob. – Le felicitaron sus tías, dándole un par de besos en las mejillas. 

- ¡Cierto! Nos olvidamos de darte el regalo… - Dijo Helena, llevándose una mano a la frente. Robert se rió ligeramente. 

- No tenían que haberse molestado…

- Que va. No te hagas el humilde. – Se burló Lizzie, mientras se incorporaba para subir a su habitación a buscarlo. 

Una vez en su dormitorio, Elizabeth se encaminó a su bolso, donde había guardado el regalo, cuidando que no le sucediera absolutamente nada. Buscando entre blusas que no había acomodado en el armario, halló el paquete junto a un librillo. Extrañada, los sacó y se sentó sobre su cama para ojear el último objeto, que no recordaba haber visto nunca, y por lo tanto, no era suyo. 

Tenía una cubierta negra, una tapa dura para mayor protección, y se notaba que contaba con sus años. Pero eso no explicaba qué hacía en su bolso. Al abrirlo y observar la primera página se percató que era un diario íntimo. Tal vez era de Helena, que se había confundido de bolso… No quedaba otra opción. 

Pero una fecha en el extremo superior izquierdo le indicó que sus conclusiones eran incorrectas. Año 1995. Eso significaba dieciocho años atrás. En el borde inferior de la página, las iniciales borroneadas de HP fueron una pista de su antiguo dueño. Lo cerró para volver a mirar la portada. En el borde inferior de ésta, con letras malgastadas, decía _H. J. Potter_…

¿Qué hacía el diario de su padre en su bolso…?

***

- Espero que sea de tu agrado. – Dijo, otorgándole el regalo, con una débil sonrisa que sus amigos advirtieron al instante, pero lo disimularon.

Era un amuleto. Un collar, con la imagen de una tortuga. Rob le pidió a Helena que se lo colocara en el cuello. Al ser de color verdoso, combinaba perfectamente con las ropas que solía usar el muchacho. 

- La tortuga está hecha con jade. – Informó Helena. 

- ¿Y por qué tortuga? – Preguntó Rob interesado, mientras contemplaba en un espejo el collar. 

- Estábamos entre esa y la luna. – Rió Helena, acercándose a su lado. – La tortuga va en contra de las críticas. Esas personas que te echan mal de ojo ya no tendrán oportunidad contra ti. – Bromeó. – A parte que va contigo. Lento pero demostrando esfuerzo, ¿no? – Rieron, aunque Lizzie algo más apartada. – La luna simboliza el amor. Si hubiera sido por la señorita Potter, te hubiéramos comprado esa, pero le insistí tanto que terminó cediendo. 

- Gracias. – Repitió Rob, sonriéndoles a sus amigas mientras las abrazaba. 

- Te has puesto cursi. – Señaló Helena, riéndose. 

- ¿Estás bien, Lizzie? – Preguntó el joven, cambiando su semblante de alegría por preocupación. Ella le miró con cierta indiferencia. 

- ¿Por qué debería estar mal? – Preguntó. Esdara y Reldid intercambiaron miradas inquietas.

- Te notamos extraña. – Insistió su mejor amiga. 

- No sucede nada. – Asintieron, pero desconfiados de que fuera verdad. 

***

- Oye, pa, dile a Snape que no sea tan antipático la próxima vez. – Dijo James, mientras que con sus dos amigos ayudaba a su padre con las cartas de felicitación y regalos.

- ¿Qué mandó? – Cuestionó curioso Harry. 

- Una carta. – Rió James, tendiéndosela a su padre, que la tomó con cierta susceptibilidad. 

- No tendrá veneno adentro, ¿no? – Bromeó Harry. Hermione, que pasaba por ese momento por allí, le miró interrogativa. 

- ¿Por qué debería de tenerlo? – Se acercó, observando la carta por encima del hombro de su esposo. Se mantuvieron en silencio unos cuantos minutos, leyendo la carta. Mione se enderezó, sonriendo. – Es la mejor carta que te ha mandado. – Harry asintió, de acuerdo con su amada. 

- ¿Qué dice? – Inquirió Joanne. 

- ¿Se los resumo? Felicidades. - Sonrió el auror. 

- Esta es de… - Dan giró el sobre, consultando el remitente. - ¡La profesora Chang! Tiene rico aroma… - Se la iba a dar a su tío, cuando Hermione se la sacó de las manos, con cierto odio en sus ojos. 

- ¡Ey, Mione, déjame verla! – Pidió Harry, riéndose disimuladamente de la reacción de su esposa. 

- No necesitaba ponerle perfume. – Criticó ella, mientras leía la carta para su interior. 

- ¿Aún desconfías de mí? – Harry hizo una especie de puchero, a lo cual Hermione elevó una ceja. 

- No de ti, sino de ella. Mejor prevenir que luego lamentar. Me parece que es un filtro amoroso… - Murmuró mientras salía de la sala con la carta en la mano. El trío rió por la expresión frustrada de Harry. 

- Todavía no entiende que fue un amor adolescente… - Susurró el adulto, mientras agarraba la siguiente carta. – Además, ni siquiera fuimos novios… - Le prestó atención a la carta en sus manos. – Es de Lizzie. – Dijo, como si no se lo pudiese creer. 

_ Querido papá: _

_ ¡Felicidades! Cuando vuelva a Londres te daré los besos que no puedo darte ahora, ¿sí? Ojalá mamá me guarde un trozo de pastel, ¿verdad que lo hará? Es que sino, me vuelvo para allá ahora mismo. Es imperdible. ^^_

_ Aquí todo sigue bien. Tenemos planeado despertar a Rob con el hechizo sonorus, pero antes decorar su cuarto… Creo que no sospecha de nada, por suerte. Seguramente Helena se mostrará rencorosa conmigo por hacerla levantar a la mañana (solemos despertarnos a la hora del almuerzo, pues nos quedamos hasta muy tarde, paveando) Ojalá le guste nuestro regalo, aunque insisto que la luna se hubiera visto mejor. _

_ Te mando mi regalo adjunto con la carta. Espero que para Éomer no sea un viaje extenuante. No está acostumbrado a recorrer esas distancias… Si esto llega tarde, avísenme. Teóricamente tendría que llegar, ahora mismo son las doce (de la noche.) No creo que tarde muchas horas… _

_ Helena y Robert te mandan sus saludos también. _

_ Besos a todos (dile a mamá que no se preocupe, que me estoy cuidando mucho…) y feliz cumpleaños. _

_ Tu hija, Elizabeth_

- Podría haberla hecho más larga. – Dijo James, frunciendo el entrecejo. 

Harry se fijó en la forma del regalo de su hija. Parecía ser una caja. Rompió el envoltorio para percatarse que había tenido la razón. Una caja de madera especial. Leyó la nota que tenía pegada justo arriba. 

_ "Ingredientes de pociones que no encontrarás en Londres. _

_ Contribuyeron Hely y Rob, así que agradécele también a ellos. _

_ Con cariño, Lizzie."_

La tapa de la caja tenía grabada la palabra "Mallorca." La abrió expectante, para encontrar que tenía diferentes niveles (tenía que sacar el primero para ver el segundo y así...) Allí habría cincuenta ingredientes diferentes para pociones. Y eran abundantes. 

- Les habrá salido caro. – Dedujo Harry. Hermione había vuelto y ahora leía la carta de su hija. 

- Que bueno que lo esté pasando bien, ¿no? – Dijo ella, sonriendo con cierta tristeza. James suspiró. Su madre no había dejado de quejarse de la ausencia de su hija aquellos días. 

Escucharon un ruido del otro lado de la sala, donde estaba la chimenea. Por ella se aparecieron Remus, Sirius y Arabella, cada uno con un paquete. Rápidamente todos se levantaron de la mesa y fueron a darles la bienvenida. 

- ¿Qué me traes este año, Siri? – Bromeó Harry, mientras su padrino le abrazaba. 

- Un arco iris, para que pintes de colores tus emociones. – Contestó Sirius, ocasionando risas de parte de todos. Harry levantó las cejas, suspicaz. 

- ¿Desde cuando eres poeta? 

- Desde que el sol me ha otorgado su energía como regalo. 

- No está mal para ser un principiante… - Dijo Hermione, divertida. Arabella hizo una exasperación con sus ojos. 

- Ha estado así desde ayer. No sé que bicho le ha picado. 

- Alguno con sabor a miel… - Los demás miraron a Sirius como si estuviera borracho. Él sonrió. – Ustedes no tienen sentido por la alegría… 

- Una cosa es la alegría y otra que tus bromas sean buenas. – Señaló Arabella. 

- En fin, ya estás viejo, Harry. – Se burló Sirius. 

- Ni me lo recuerdes T___T

- Exagerados. Comparado con nosotros, es apenas un bebé. – Rió Bella. 

- Sólo le llevamos veinte años… 

- Suficientes para diferenciarse. 

- ¿Cómo estás, Remus? – Cuestionó Hermione al merodeador que permanecía callado. 

- Bien, gracias, Hermione. 

- ¿Necesitas ayuda con el almuerzo, Mione? – Preguntó Arabella, viendo que ella se estaba yendo hacia la cocina. 

- Te lo agradecería. – Asintió la señora Potter. 

- ¿Dónde está Dennis, Sirius? – Dijo Harry, al percatarse de la ausencia del hijo de su padrino. 

- Lo he dejado con Draco, para que no estorbara adelantadamente. – Respondió Sirius, sonriendo con malicia. 

- Mi santo pésame para mi padre. – Murmuró Dan a sus mejores amigos, que se mantenían en silencio, sentados en la mesa, al ser ignorados luego de la bienvenida. 

- Nos queda un mes de vacaciones. ¿Qué piensan hacer? – Preguntó Joanne. 

- Iré adelantándome en la lectura sobre animagos. – Respondió James en un susurro confidencial. Joanne asintió, de acuerdo con su amigo. 

- Tengo que terminar mis deberes. – Recordó el joven Malfoy. 

- ¿El chico promedio no hizo sus deberes todavía? – Se burló Jo.

- ¿Algún problema? – La rivalizó el rubio juguetonamente. James suspiró, levantándose de su asiento, dejando a sus amigos discutir en paz. 

Empezaba a sentir las vacaciones como un encierro. Ansiaba llegar a Hogwarts para volver a la acción, a pesar de tener que estar enterrado algunas horas entre libros. La noche siempre recompensaba al día allí. Sólo esperaba que la primera clase del lunes volviera a ser historia de la magia… 

Subió las escaleras, tras dirigirles unas sonrisas a los merodeadores, que charlaban con Harry sobre la infancia. Se hubiera tenido a escuchar sino fuera porque todos los años solían decir lo mismo: "tu padre estaría tan orgulloso de ti…" y de ahí partían. En cierta forma, se reía de la expresión de cansancio de su padre cada vez que eso sucedía y por otra parte, sentía que a él también le hubiera gustado conocer a su abuelo. Sirius le había contado toneladas de aventuras que habían compartido. Tal vez podría haberle enseñado más trucos o… Aunque Sirius reemplazaba en cierta forma al abuelo, no era lo mismo. Se sentía en la sangre. 

Hablando de sangre, su padre había ignorado totalmente el tema de los herederos y sus poderes desde aquella _conversación_ en San Mungo. Muchas veces había intentado sacar el tema a la luz, pedirle que le explicara, pero su padre simplemente ponía excusas. Excusas que con el tiempo se le acabarían. No le serviría de nada eludir la verdad. Le había preguntado a Joanne sobre quién era él descendiente, pero ella prefería decirle que tenía que esperar. Hasta le había preguntado a su madre, que le indicó que ella no era la adecuada para hablar del tema. 

O sea, todos esperaban que Harry lo hiciera. Y éste eludía todo. No había caso. Pero James no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados: en la biblioteca de Hogwarts seguro habría muchísima información sobre el tema. No obstante, Joanne le había destacado el punto que si la verdad estuviera a los ojos de cualquiera, su sangre ya se habría derramado hacía incontabilísimos años. Pero en algún lugar debía hallar la verdad… 

Esperar no formaba parte de su lista de cosas por hacer. 

Entró en su habitación, envuelta en un completo caos. Con Jo y Dan se habían quedado hasta tarde en ella, jugando al ajedrez, leyendo, practicando hechizos y demás cosas. Debía convencerse a sí mismo que si le iba a enseñar algo a Dan, primero tenía que evacuar la zona. Su varita andaba enfadada con él, al parecer. O su núcleo había sido alterado tras el encuentro con los mortífagos. 

Mortífagos… Desde el secuestro, no le dejaban salir solo a ninguna parte, por terribles venganzas que ellos pudieran llegar a tomar. Sólo había salido un par de veces y éstas sólo incluían visitas al ministerio para ayudar a sus padres con la organización de papeles y más papeles. Un aburrimiento. Por eso pensaba que las vacaciones le estaban encerrando, condenando. No eran libertad. Era estar a la merced de sus padres y _eso_ no era bueno. 

Aplaudió un par de veces y un elfo doméstico se apareció frente a él. 

- ¿Llamaba a Domus, amo James? – Preguntó, con una reverencia. 

- ¿Podrías avisar que tienen que ordenar mi dormitorio, Domus? – Pidió con tono cordial. El elfo le sonrió. 

- ¡Por supuesto, amo James! De inmediato. ¿Alguna cosa más, que Domus estará honrado de hacer por usted, amo?

- No, Domus, eso es todo. – Con otra reverencia, el elfo desapareció. 

Salió de su habitación, pensando que estaría haciendo en ese momento Catherine Modking… ¿Y su hermana? Si Reldid llegaba a hacerle daño, rogaría por no haber nacido nunca… Sería mejor distraerse de nuevo con sus amigos. Tal vez Dennis ya habría llegado…

***

Sonrió amargamente al vacío existente en su alma. Se preguntaba por qué había sido creado ese hueco. Probablemente por esa alegría que inundaba el lugar, que no era del todo auténtica. Era falsa, como en los viejos tiempos de guerra. O capaz era una verdadera felicidad tensada por los recientes acontecimientos. Pero estaba vacía. Carecía de libertad propia y de sinceridad. En el fondo de los corazones abundaba el temor, fundado tras tristezas, dolores y desesperanzas. Al no poder negarlo, pero no queriéndose admitir, se creaba una ilusión irreal, una despreocupación fingida. Y eso era sinónimo de debilidad. De derrota. 

Aunque era muy precipitado decir que habían sido derrotados cuando la nueva guerra estaba recién en sus principios. Todavía no había caos. Como tampoco se sabía la identidad del enemigo. No había un Innombrable, sino un Indocumentado. Risas amargas internas. Sospechas y más sospechas. Pero nada claro. Se esperaba un gran golpe, donde revelara su rostro y su nombre. Pero… ¿cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Podrían contraatacarlo o sería el primer y el último gran ataque bajo su persona?

_ Qué pesimista estamos hoy, ¿no, Harry?_

No quería formar parte de la ilusión irreal. Había vivido demasiado bajo esa imagen. Al no estar ahora Albus Dumbledore, la gente le miraba con esperanza, confiando en él como un líder. ¿Acaso Harry Potter no había sido uno de los más brillantes pupilos del fallecido? ¿No había sido el que derrotó a Lord Voldemort, sin dejar rastro de su existencia por la faz de la Tierra? Pero él quería huir de todo eso. Al contrario del poder de Albus Dumbledore, el suyo ya estaba gastado, usado. Además que se avecinaba la hora de la herencia…

_ Y en dos años podían suceder muchas cosas…_

Como por ejemplo…

- ¿Estás bien, Harry? – Preguntó Draco, mirándole con preocupación, al igual que Ron y Sirius. 

_ Sirius_… En sus ojos estaba la desesperación de esperar que no le sucediera lo mismo que a Remus, que se había ahogado en su interior con toda la pesadilla que estaba viviendo. Estaba siendo cruel en ese momento. Su padrino ya tenía demasiado con un deprimido, para agregarle otro…

- Sí, sí… - Contestó, aún sin volver realmente a la realidad. – Sólo pensaba… - Murmuró. Sus amigos cruzaron miradas, elevando las cejas. 

- ¿En qué? – Dijo Ron, sin darle más vueltas. 

- _ Cosas_. – Resumió en tono resentido. 

- Olvídate por un momento de los mortífagos, Harry. Es tu cumpleaños y… - Le regañó Sirius. Harry ladeó la cabeza antes de interrumpirlo. 

- Que sea treinta y uno de julio no significa que el mundo se detenga, Siri. – Sonrió con tristeza. Su padrino aumentó la inquietud de su mirada. 

- No me gustan esos pensamientos pesimistas en tus labios. – Gruñó Padfoot. 

_ ¿Será porque suenan muy realistas…? _

- Ya no tengo quince años, Sirius. No vivo en una burbuja donde todo es color rosa. 

- Pero…

- Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar. – Mirada desocupada de expresión. 

_ Como por ejemplo, su alma manchada, contaminada… ¿Cómo eludes algo así, un pasado revelador? _ Una noche que bastó para arruinar su vida… De no haber nacido… De no tener que ser él la esperanza… El Salvador… 

No, no, no… No tenía que dejarse llevar por melodramas. No era el momento. En realidad, no había momento para lamentarse del pasado. _Mente sobre materia_. Había un presente que vivir, luchando por un futuro mejor, ¿no?

_ Si es que continuaba teniendo esperanzas en un futuro, claro est_

- Tienes razón, Sirius. Hoy estoy demasiado consternado. – Admitió Harry, cerrando los ojos un instante en frustración. Necesitaba más azúcar… 

- ¿Estás bien, Harry? – Repitió Draco, dudoso. 

_ Estaba demasiado desequilibrado como para contestar esa pregunta… Nunca estuvo bien de verdad, ¿no?_

Estaba simplemente… perdiendo el control de su mente. _Eso_ no era bueno… _Debía_ ser fuerte, porque él era el pilar de tantas personas, que habían depositado su confianza en él. No podía decepcionarlos… Pero estaba harto de tener que soportar todo. De no poder ahogar sus penas en lágrimas cristalinas. No era libre, era prisionero de su pasado. 

_ Nunca estuvo realmente bien. _

- Ya regreso. – Dijo, poniéndose de pie y huyendo de la sala. Algo en su fugaz mirada desorientó a Sirius, Draco y Ron: había nerviosismo y…

_ Miedo._

***

Descansado sobre la pared y con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de sus pensamientos, no se percató que alguien le había seguido. Sólo cuando escuchó una voz hablándole, volvió a bajar a la realidad. Remus estaba a unos cuantos metros de él, mirándole atentamente. Harry recompuso su postura, frunciendo el entrecejo, a la vez que unía miradas con Moony. 

- ¿Sucede algo malo, Remus? – No obtuvo respuesta. Silencio. 

Se sintió inquieto bajo los ojos del merodeador. En ellos había un reflejo de sí mismo: desesperación, dolor, angustia… y vacío. Un vacío eterno, que hacía que sus ojos perdiesen el brillo miel que les identificaban. 

- Tú también lo sientes. – Dijo Remus, con una voz tan indiferente que no parecía la suya propia. 

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Harry, acercándose unos pasos más a Remus. Pero sabía en su interior de qué hablaba el otro. Y Moony sabía que él había entendido. 

- _ Ssentiws' ssenkra dehtmai._ – Murmuró él. Harry abrió los ojos al máximo. Se acercó cautelosamente a Remus y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de él, con urgencia. 

- No le dejes…

- He perdido todo. Absolutamente todo lo que pensé haber conseguido. – Harry se paralizó en su lugar, negando lentamente con la cabeza.

- No, todavía no has perdido todo. Sólo recuerda la imagen de esa persona a la que amaste… y te ayudaré. – Fue el turno de Remus de abrir los ojos, atónito. 

- Mancharás tus manos… 

- No tengo nada que perder. – Hizo una mueca, antes de sacar su varita. – Aquí solamente hay un testigo, y ese soy yo. – Se burló amargamente, antes de recitar unas frases en un idioma ignorado. 

***

- ¡Remus! ¿Dónde te habías metido? – Preguntó Sirius, volteándose a verlo cuando lo vio aparecer en medio del salón. Remus sonrió, algo que no había hecho en semanas, sentándose al lado de su amigo. 

- ¿Ahora me persigues, Padfoot? ¿Investigas mi vida privada? – Sirius quedó boquiabierto, pensando que se había olvidado de cómo sonaba su apodo en los labios de su mejor amigo. 

- ¿Qué sucedió contigo? – Preguntó, desconfiado, pero sonriéndose débilmente. 

- Estoy de nuevo, Siri. – Sonrió ampliamente, extendiendo los brazos. – Soy libre. – Su amigo alzó una ceja, cuestionándose mentalmente la cordura de Moony. 

- En fin, ¿quieres pastel de chocolate? Deberíamos decirle a Mione que lo haga más seguido… Estas delicias se estiman solamente una vez en el año y no es justo…

***

- Estoy seguro que irás a Gryffindor. – Opinó Dan, sonriéndole a Dennis. 

- Papá se alegrará mucho si eso sucede. – Dijo el pequeño Black, devolviéndole una sonrisa repleta de emoción y expectativa. 

- Nosotros también, Dennis. – Comentó Joanne. James asintió, silencioso. 

- Para ese entonces estaremos en sexto año… 

- Seguramente Jo como Prefecta. – Rió James junto con su mejor amigo. Joanne les echó una mirada elocuente. 

- Espero que alguno de ustedes dos me acompañe. – Dijo, mirándoles fijamente, a la vez que extendía una sonrisa cruel en su rostro. 

- Ni que estuviéramos tan locos. – Objetaron Dan y James al mismo tiempo, lo que ocasionó risas de parte de Dennis. 

- ¿El Sombrero puso dudas de la casa a la que debían pertenecer? – Preguntó el pequeño con curiosidad. 

- Así que Sirius te habló del Sombrero… Eso le quita la gracia a la ceremonia… - Murmuró Joanne. 

- A mí me dijo que mi lugar ideal era Gryffindor, pero que tenía posibilidades en Slytherin. – Comentó Dan, mirando interesado al vacío. James aumentó su distancia con él en broma, corriendo su silla hacia el lado de Joanne.

- Ravenclaw fue la gran sugerencia del sombrero para mí. – Recordó la joven Weasley, sonriente. – Pero como ustedes dos ya estaban en Gryffindor, le supliqué tanto que consintió mi deseo. Además, dijo, que en la casa de los leones podría desarrollar algo especial. 

- Así que abandonaste la posibilidad de formar parte de los intelectuales por nosotros… Qué tierno. – Dijo Dan, haciendo como si se quitaba unas lágrimas de los ojos. 

- ¿Y tú, James? – Cuestionó Dennis. Dan ahogó la risa, antes de contestar por su amigo. 

- El sombrero apenas había rozado la cabeza de James cuando dijo "Gryffindor." 

- ¿Es verdad? – Dijo Dennis, mirando a James con los ojos brillantes. El aludido ladeó la cabeza, sin mínimas intenciones de hablar. 

- Tenemos un Gryffindor de pies a cabeza con nosotros. – Sonrió Dan orgullosamente. Joanne se mordió el labio inferior, gesto que pasó de ser percibido por James. 

- ¿Sucede algo malo, Jo?

- Nada de que debas preocuparte. Sólo… que envidio tu valentía, nada más. – Sonrió tímidamente. James la miró suspicaz, pero no contradijo nada más. 

***

Suspiró profundamente antes de caminar hacia Mione. Tenía un agudo dolor de cabeza y se sentía ligeramente mareado. No era que no supiera controlar su magia, sino que hacía bastante tiempo que no usaba la poderosa magia negra, y más contra un ser humano. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos un par de veces para que la nube que no quería dejarle ver con claridad desapareciese. 

Su esposa le observó, estudiándolo sagazmente, para luego fruncir el entrecejo en preocupación. Acarició su rostro con una mano, haciendo estremecer ligeramente a Harry por el contacto. Ella acrecentó la intranquilidad de sus ojos. 

- Estás muy pálido. – Advirtió ella. Harry imitó una frágil sonrisa. 

- Estoy bien, sólo son mareos. 

- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? – Preguntó Mione en tono de reproche. 

- Estoy bien. – Insistió, con un deje de impaciencia. Pero ella bien había visto la sombra de tristeza, de pesar, que había atosigado su rostro por un instante. 

- Harry…

- Hablaremos luego, ¿sí? 

Sin esperar respuesta, se alejó de ella en dirección a Ron y a Draco, los cuales estaban charlando sobre un tema sin demasiada categoría. Lily, que había escuchado la conversación tensa que había mantenido con su esposa, se acercó a su mejor amiga con un semblante serio. 

- No lo entiendo… - Susurró Hermione, mientras ambas se sentaba en unas sillas. 

- Yo menos. – Agregó la señora Weasley tras un suspiro. – Pero el cansancio de sus facciones no es uno normal. Ha estado haciendo algo raro. – Conectaron miradas, ambas pensando en lo mismo. 

- ¿Por qué debería de practicar magia negra? ¿Y justo hoy? – Cuestionó Hermione, con voz inundada de tristeza. 

- No lo sé. – Admitió derrotada Lillian. – Pero _algo_ le está pasando. – Su amiga asintió, estando, lamentablemente, de acuerdo. 

***

_ 16 de agosto de 2013_

_ Querido James: _

_ ¿Cómo estás? Por aquí todo está tranquilo, dentro de su medida, entre maletas y paquetes. Helena vuelve hoy a la mañana a Londres y yo vuelvo con Rob hoy a la noche. No es necesario que vengan a buscarme, iré a la casa de Rob (estoy ansiosa por conocer al padre, me ha hablado tanto de él…) y de ahí me trasladaré a la mansión. _

_ Fueron unas vacaciones espectaculares realmente. Las tías de Rob fueron muy atentas y cordiales conmigo, deberías conocerlas. Y Mallorca es una isla estupenda. Parece el paraíso en persona jajaja. _

_ De igual forma, estoy segura que la has pasado muy bien en casa con Jo y Dan. ¿Qué tal estuvo el cumpleaños de papá? No me contaron nada… ya lo harás tú mañana. ¿Dennis sigue igual de entrometido que siempre? Qué suerte que no lo he tenido que ver este año…_

_ Hemos recibido algunos Profetas durante estas semanas. Según tengo entendido no sucedió nada fuera de lo normal. Ojalá papá no ande muy preocupado con esos temas… No bromeaba cuando decía que necesita unas vacaciones fuera de Londres para sacarse el estrés de encima. _

_ No se me ocurre que más contarte, si estamos a tan solo unas cuantas horas de vernos de nuevo. Mándale saludos a todos, y dile a mamá que no es necesario organizar una fiesta de bienvenida, ¡tampoco he ido a la guerra, sólo de vacaciones con unos amigos! Aunque no rechazaré una suculenta cena… _

_ Besos desde Mallorca, _

_ Lizzie_

***

- _ Cuídense mucho, ¿sí? – Dijo Herm, despidiéndose de James con un beso en la mejilla. – Nada de meterse en líos ni de… _

- _ Vamos con tío Draco, tía Mione, no vamos solos. – Se quejó Joanne por James. Draco, detrás de ellos, contenía una posible risa. _

- _ Ir con Draco o ir solos es prácticamente lo mismo. – Sonrió Mione en burla, lanzándole una fugaz mirada al señor Malfoy. _

- _ Te pegaron duro, pa. – Rió Dan, mientras tomaba los polvos Flu y caminaba hacia la chimenea de la mansión de los Potter. - ¡Al Callejón Diagon! _

***

El Callejón Diagon era uno de los centros de compras para magos más frecuentados de Inglaterra. Pero en aquella época, había que destacar que la calle principal por donde circulaban estaba verdaderamente atrofiada de gente. En vísperas del comienzo de un nuevo curso en el colegio de Hogwarts, la mayoría de los estudiantes realizaba sus compras allí. 

Sin embargo, años atrás, el Callejón siempre había estado calmoso a pesar de las multitudes de adolescentes en busca de libros, calderos, mascotas y demás cosas. Ese año marcaba la diferencia entre los demás. Al volver a empezar, de cierta forma, la _guerra_ y con ataques frecuentes a lugares determinados, operativos de seguridad inundaban las calles de Diagon Alley y alrededores, siendo una tarea aguda que los muggles no notasen nada.

Desde años antes de ingresar a Hogwarts, habiendo comprobado que eran responsables y que no se meterían en líos que luego trajeran consecuencias graves, sus padres les habían dejado ir solos al Callejón para las compras o reuniones con amigos o simplemente, distracción en las _aburridas_ vacaciones. Pero nuevamente volvían a tener a un adulto a sus espaldas. Sobre todo por James: la familia Potter estaba en la mira desde el ataque en el casamiento. Y sabiendo que los mortífagos buscarían venganza…

Habían quedado en reunirse con Federic Esdara en la librería a las tres de la tarde. Tenían hasta las seis como máximo para hacer sus compras y divertirse limitadamente. La gente comenzaba a evitar salir de noche, volviéndose una misión imposible retornar a casa, decían. 

- ¿Trajeron la lista de materiales? – Preguntó Draco.

- Ajá. – Joanne sacó de su bolsillo la dichosa carta informativa.

- ¿Qué materias optativas eligieron? 

- Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Adivinación y Estudios Muggles. – Contestó automáticamente James, mientras se concentraba en contar los gallones que poseía en su monedero. 

- ¿Adivinación? – Dijo Draco extrañado. 

- Ajá. – Dijo Dan, mientras buscaba a Federic entre la muchedumbre. 

Unas suaves manos se colocaron sobre los ojos del joven Malfoy, obstaculizándole la visión, quien las retiró con suma delicadeza y besó una de ellas caballerosamente, volteándose a ver de quien eran. 

- ¡Tiffany, qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí! – Chilló Joanne, sorprendida de ver a su prima por esos lugares. 

- Deberías haber recordado que este año iré a Hogwarts. – Sonrió ella, a la vez que saludaba a Draco. 

- ¿Estudiante de intercambio? – Preguntó James, interesado. Tiffany asintió. 

- ¿Y qué año cursarás?

- Quinto. Ojalá quede en Gryffindor para así vernos seguido, primita. 

- ¿Y con quién has venido? – Cuestionó Draco, frunciendo el entrecejo al no ver al padre de la joven, Charlie, o a su madre. 

- Oh, no. No pudieron acompañarme. ¿Les molestaría si…?

- Por supuesto que no. – Dijo Draco, sabiendo qué iba a pedir la muchacha. – Ahora estamos esperando a un amigo de los chicos para luego ir a comprar las cosas. – Tiffany asintió, comprendiendo.

En ese mismo momento, divisaron a Federic, seguido de su padre, Jim Esdara, caminando hacia ellos. Pudieron ver como Draco hacía sus mayores esfuerzos para no mostrarse descortés y sacar la varita. Si bien no estaba confirmado que Jim fuera mortífago, Draco no quería detenerse a ver las pistas: personas como ellos no merecían segunda oportunidad, solía decir en las reuniones de la Orden. Lo que muchas veces traía conflictos con Severus, quien siempre traía al frente la necesidad que tenía la Orden de información de parte de espías. 

- Buenas tardes, Draco. – Saludó Jim, con una sonrisa inexpresiva. – No te he visto por el ministerio últimamente… 

- Todavía no terminan mis vacaciones, Jim. – Contestó él, indiferente. Los jóvenes, en cambio, se saludaban alegremente, sin preocuparse por las chispas que se lanzaban los adultos. 

- ¿Por qué se tratan tan detestablemente? – Preguntó Tiffany en un susurro bajo a su prima, refiriéndose a Draco y a Jim.

- Los Esdara están sospechados de ser mortífagos. – Señaló Jo, en el mismo tono de voz. 

- ¿Y por qué tienen de amigo a…?

- Nosotros sabemos lo que hacemos. – Le guiñó un ojo Jo, dándole a entender que el trío tenía un plan detrás de todas las apariencias. Asintió y se apresuró a presentarse al joven Esdara. 

- Tiffany Weasley, soy prima de Joanne. Un gusto.

- Federic Esdara. El gusto es mío, bella dama. 

***

- _ ¿Y cómo has pasado tus vacaciones, Fed?_

- _ Súper, estudiando ¬___¬_

- _ ¿Y por qué has estudiado en vacaciones?_

- _ Err… -.-_

- _ Porque reprobó algunas materias, Tiffany… _

- _ Tampoco es para que te burles, Dan. _

- _ Yo no me burlo, Joanne._

- _ Las aprobé todas, así que no hay de qué preocuparse. ^^_

- _ En fin, ¿alguien ha visto la nueva escoba de Quidditch profesional?_

- _ ¡James! ._

- _ ¿Qué? _

- _ Eres un caso perdido… ¬___¬_

***

Bostezó nuevamente. Miró su imagen reflejada en el espejo. Sus ojos esmeraldas expresaban somnolencia, unas ojeras marcadas debajo de ellos. Era el _gran_ día. Volvería a Hogwarts y estaba listo para empezar un nuevo año. O eso se decía mentalmente, pues su aspecto no lo podría confirmar. 

Volvió a lavarse el rostro una vez más, antes de secarse con una toalla y salir del baño con aire pensativo. En la puerta, Lizzie estaba esperando la desocupación de éste. Ella tampoco lucía muy despierta... 

- Podrías apurarte un poco o llegaremos tarde. – Le regañó mientras ingresaba. James hizo una exasperación con los ojos y le sonrió ampliamente. 

- Buenos días, hermanita. 

Sin esperar respuesta, corrió hasta las escaleras, las cuales bajó saltando de dos en dos. Algo agitado entró en el comedor, donde sus padres ya estaban desayunando, charlando sobre temas del Ministerio. Se sentó en su lugar, tomando el Profeta que su padre había dejado cerca y pidiéndole a la elfa doméstica lo que deseaba desayunar. 

Al poco rato, Lizzie apareció impecable. Su cabello brillaba con cierta sobrenaturalidad, cogido con una coleta, su rostro estaba vivo en alegría y no había rastros de ojeras. Saludó con una animada exclamación. 

- ¿Y tu malhumor? – Preguntó James, elevando una ceja. 

- Desapareció. – Sonrió ella. Él se limitó a bostezar, volviendo a centrar su concentración en su desayuno. 

- Deberán cuidarse mucho. – Dijo Hermione, mirándoles fijamente. – Intenten evitar las salidas nocturnas. – Más que nada, eso era dirigido a James. 

- No te preocupes, ma. Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro en la faz de la Tierra. – Sonrió el joven Potter, mientras untaba un poco de mermelada a la tostada. 

- Pero… - Harry cortó a su esposa con una precavida mirada. 

- Sólo traten de eludir los problemas. – Dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie. 

- ¿A dónde vas, pa? – Cuestionó Lizzie, extrañada. Su padre siempre les acompañaba a King's Cross. 

- Emergencia en el Ministerio. – Hizo una mueca al responder. – Que tengan un buen año. – Besó a su hija en la mejilla y despeinó el ya desordenado cabello de James con un gesto cariñoso. 

- Yo los llevaré a la plataforma. – Anunció Hermione, una vez que Harry desapareció de la vista de los presentes. 

- Súper. – Respondió James con un toque de ironía. 

- Deberían apurarse sino quieren perder el tren…

- Yo ya estoy lista. – Dijo Lizzie, poniéndose de pie también. James las miró recelosamente. 

- ¿No pueden esperar a que termine de desayunar?

- No. Hay demasiadas cosas que hacer. – Con un gruñido de protesta, James se resignó a no tener que ir con el estómago vacío. 

_ Bien, bien… ¡Hogwarts, allá voy! Y espero este año superar a Dan en promedio… ¬___¬ Te tenemos algunas sorpresas para que no sea un año aburrido, Snape, te sentirás orgulloso de nosotros… Supongo que él está igual de ansioso que nosotros por volver a vernos… _

_ Me pregunto cómo estará Catherine, que no la he visto durante estos meses…_

~*~

_Avances del siguiente capítulo… Hogwarts!! ^o^ Finalmente!! Las vacaciones se me han hecho eternas .___. La selección de Tiffany (hagan sus apuestas!! ¿Dónde quedará la Weasley?) y algunos líos más que en este momento no recuerdo… (tengan en cuenta que me caigo del sueño, ¿si? xD) Sigo en el intento de terminar el bonus HHr… pero la cosa va muy lenta… (la musa me abandona T.T)_

_Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a **Gaya Lunae**, quien me hizo el favor de leer esto antes que nadie y opinar. Además, por supuesto, de demostrar que es una entusiasta lectora. Como agradecimiento, la dedicación del cap. ^^ _

Agradezco la paciencia que me tienen y espero retornar pronto a estas zonas con el nuevo capítulo bajo mis brazos… ^^ (Y con HP5!! ^o^!!) Beshos a todos y Reviews, porfa!! ^^

~ _ Parvati_


	20. Capítulo 28 Christian Rachet & Predicci...

_*Se ve a Parvati echarse al suelo de rodillas, suplicando clemencia* _

_¡Lo lamento! ¡Yo no quise tardar tanto! T.T! Creo que ni siquiera debería dar excusas, pero… Aún me considero digna de misericordia… Sufrí depresiones, ansías que sacaron la musa (la semana antes de la llegada de HP5 en español es un claro ejemplo), escaso tiempo libre (he vuelto al colegio, lamentablemente.) Mis profesores se han entusiasmado con la idea de "este es un año muy difícil", y pues… Ahora sí que les creo. Acabo de llegar de un día tremendamente agitado, pero me callaré, porque no creo que mucha gente lea esto… -___-_

_Como el anterior capi, este no tiene mucha acción. Forma parte de la etapa de transición. 25 páginas que bajo mi opinión, no son muy buenas T.T! Pero en fin… Ustedes juzgarán. _

_Les dejo con el capi y la respuesta a los reviews. Gracias a todos y nuevamente, sorry por la demora!_

**Natty**** Malfoy**: Gracias por tu review y ánimos! ^^ Como verás, la depresión me duró bastante, comiéndome la musa ¬___¬ Así que tardé tres semanas en escribir algo "bueno" para LHP. Que suerte tienes de ser hermana mayor ¬___¬ Yo tengo un hermano más grande y es terriblemente sobre protector, aunque nos llevamos bien… ^^ (Lo sé, ¿dos hermanos que se lleven bien? Milagro!! xDD!) Sep, ese Harry cabeza hueca… ¿para qué escribió ese diario? XD! Ajá, Rob es adoptado… Si te fijas, antes Rob ya lo había dicho (en el cap. de los exámenes finales.) Digamos que Lizzie anda algo ciega, ¿verdad? XD! Gustos son gustos… Y sumándole la ingenuidad, no son una buena combinación -___- Toda persona extraña a su familia ^^ Que entre hermanos no se demuestre es otra cosa XD! Sip, tienes razón… Las escenas depres de Harry en el último cap son un preciso reflejo de la mía xDD! Es que tenía que expresarlo de alguna forma y me descargué con Potter… (Por lo menos, agradece que sea Harry y no James… xD!) Pues, aquí está el nuevo cap. Espero que te guste y que estés disponible para otro review! Gracias! ^o^

**Gaya Lunae:** Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por tu kilométrico review ^^ Nah, no tienes nada que agradecer ^^ Está bien, lo dejamos en que ninguna de las dos tiene que agradecer nada? xD! Gracias, yo también disfruté mucho de las conversaciones del MSN… ^^ No suelo hablar mucho con lectores (precisamente por la razón que nunca resisto mucho las súplicas y termino dando avances, como es tu caso… xD!) pero de vez en cuando es bueno consultar dudas y saber qué tengo que mejorar o explicar en el fict ^^ El proyecto de nuevo fict no creo que te agrade xD! Verás que aparte de HHr, me he vuelto maniática del Slash… Y bueno, me puse en campaña para mi primer fict Tom/Harry -___- Si soportas estas parejas, el fict ya está subido a ff.net… A mí me parece terriblemente aburrido mi fict XD! Pero bah, son ustedes los que deciden el calificativo… *Se ve a Parv suplicando a los dioses xD!* Lo del propósito de cada escena… No todas son importantes (sino el fict sería muy corto -__- xDD!) pero cada una tiene algo… Algunas más que otras, pero… xD! De nuevo con la discusión del J/J xD! Yia, tú sabes mis planes, así que creo que no tengo nada que agregar, salvo que… Uhm… A Ron lo odio, pero al Hr/R… Tampoco es que no lo puedo ver xD! Sencillamente prefiero más el HHr porque va más conmigo… (soy malísima para el HrR, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta…) A veces tengo dudas sobre el trío nuevo (Jo, Dan y James) porque cada uno tiene algo del antiguo trío. No creo que Dan sea puramente imagen de Ron (creo que en los libros originales, Ron no solía preocuparse por Herm como lo hace Dan disimuladamente en este cap.) Pero sí, son una linda generación… ^^ La batalla final será algo dura, sip… *Se ve a Parv estremecerse al pensar en el fin de LHP* No sé como haré para escribir lo que tengo pensado… -___- Además que Kris quiere asesinarme xDD! El Heredero que se vuelque contra los otros… Pues bien, será un golpe bastante… fuerte, razón tienes. _"Pero...como no lo van a hacer siendo quienes son??" _No sabes cómo me he reído de esa frase XD! Son especiales, además, teniendo en cuenta la situación que se avecina, los poderes *quieren* manifestarse. Eso ya se verá más adelante (tengo pensado desarrollar un poco de eso en este curso...)  La gran pregunta, ¿estaría Lizzie preocupada por James durante el secuestro? … … *cri cri* xDD! Por supuesto que sí! Es su hermano! Ya sabes el lío que está hecho James con sus sentimientos… Mi opinión personal de Dan y James es que serán los futuros galanes de Hogwarts xDD! ¿Dónde viste que un chico le dijera eso a su amiga? Ojalá! *__*! Ya he encontrado el papel perfecto para Dan, este fin de semana se me prendió la lamparita que tengo de musa xD! Ya verás que no se quedará al margen ^^ El viaje de Lizzie en el cumpleaños de Harry, pues… Si Lizzie quería ir, Harry no quería obligarla a quedarse sólo porque es su aniversario… ^^' Harry está algo… _raro_. Un día confía y al otro no. Me hace acordar a mi abuelo… *ejem* Volviendo a Harry… xD! La Orden está separada, con muchos conflictos internos y externos… Se habla un poco de eso en este cap. Moody? Moody está perfecto! XD! (Espero que notes la ironía xDD!) Consideran un problema que Jo y James manejen sus poderes porque… Sencillamente no saben qué esperar de ellos. Recuerda que ellos no tienen una cicatriz que les condene a ser quienes acaben con la guerra, por lo tanto toman el tema como algo secundario. Además que sin un entrenamiento adecuado, el caos que podría ser… (¿Te imaginas que el tiempo se descalibrara o que estalle involuntariamente _algo_?) Harry no quiere hablar con James sobre eso precisamente por el temor que su hijo empiece a explotar inmaduramente sus poderes… Además que no consideran 13 una buena edad para eso. En cuanto al tema del diario y el traidor, la segunda opción. La familia Reldid quedará un tanto olvidada… Salvo que les interese de sobremanera saber quien es! XD! Harry conoce al padre de Reldid, es precavido en presencia de éste, ya que con los antecedentes que presenta el niño…  Es confuso. No quiere que Draco o los demás lo sepan, porque sería _demasiado_ obvio que lo están vigilando y eso sería solo una alarma para el enemigo en caso de que lo fuera… ¿Me he explicado bien? Cómo sabes que James piensa en Jo? XD! Lo de los filtros amorosos… *Se ve a Parv ahogarse con su bebida de la risa* Lo que Joanne a Lizzie? Uhm… Lo mencionaré en el siguiente capi, don't worry. La escena de lso mortífagos me dio dolor de cabeza -___- Me parecía demasiado absurda xDD! En cuanto a lo de el escándalo en la habitación de Rob, estaba el hechizo de silencio, sip. Lizzie y Rob? No es muy obvio? -___- xD! El diario! *Se ve a Parv pegarse la cabeza contra el escritorio estilo Dobby* Uh… En el prox cap verás que pasó con él! En cuanto a las cartas de felicitación, otra escena absurda de mi mente xD! Harry se sorprende de la carta de Lizzie porque no la esperaba tan… puntual. Es más, esperaba que su hija le diera el regalo cuando volviera. Lo de Sirius fue musa del momento, no estaba borracho, pobre. xD! James sabrá de quién es heredero muy pronto, o tan pronto como pueda. La "debilidad" de Harry se basa en que, cuando James cumpla 15 años, no le transmitirá *todos* sus poderes, pero no será el mismo poder de siempre. James nace con poderes, que se desarrollan y alían con los que le brinda su padre a los 15… Más adelante se explicará mejor. A ver, la depresión de Harry está fundada en su loca mente y en mi propia depresión del momento XD! Harry tiene mucho que perder, tienes razón. Pero se está volviendo una persona muy autocompasiva… -__- Y _eso_ tiene una razón, pero todavía no se las diré! Wuajaja! xD! Jo será Prefecta, obviamente… Y en cuanto a su acompañante, haré tateti en el momento xD! Pero supongo que será la pareja que dijiste. Lo esencial que desarrollaría Jo en Gryffindor sería la amistad y… sí, el amor. *Parv suspira al ver los saltos de triunfo de Gaya* Los Herederos de Ravenclaw tienen tendencia a la soledad a cambio de conocimiento. No obstante, Jo no será solitaria gracias a estar acompañada por Dan y Jamie… Quedó muy cursi o Jo se muerde el labio inferior por lo de saber algo que Jamie no, y sí… Su temor de que se dé cuenta y de que sea demasiado obvio, le pondría en peligro. Ya he dicho que me imagino a Dan y a Jamie como los futuros galanes de Hogwarts? xD! Por eso fue caballeroso, no le gusta Tiff. Ella le tapa los ojos a él porque para Jo sería muy obvio _quien_ es por la voz. Harry anda algo tenso… Más info en este cap. Oh… El trío tiene pensado hacer de este curso un infierno xD! Si es que no se desune… Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Estos dos caps (el anterior y éste) son de transición, no sucede nada del otro mundo… Ya en el siguiente volveremos a la acción ^^ Espero tu gigantesco review, entonces! Cuídate!****

**Arabella-G-Potter-Black:** Gracias por el review! ^^ Sí, en este capítulo regresan a Hogwarts… No es muy interesante, ya que es de transición, pero… Espero que te agrade ^^ Ya verás en dónde queda Tiff ^^ El bonus HHr anda anclado, pero intentaré seguirlo… Principalmente me he apurado para actualizar, que ya se me estaban pasando las semanas… ^^ Besos!

**Tonks: **Gracias por el review! No entiendo por qué todos están tan obsesionados con el J/J! T.T Catherine está vigente en la mente de James precisamente por la razón que no quiero darles el gusto demasiado pronto. xD! ¿Qué hizo Harry? Quitó todo aquello maligno que había en Remus… O aunque sea, gran parte. Ya verás más sobre eso en el futuro. Uh… Verás que este cap estuvo sacudido de depresiones, ausencia de musa, ausencia de tiempo libre y esas cosas… Perdóname!! T.T Pero que a acambio, te guste el capítulo! 

**Ludmi****: **Gracias por tu review, Ludmi! Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti! ¿De HA, no es cierto? ^o^! Esos viejos tiempos tan bonitos… HPdestino fue una gran etapa para mí, y sobre todo por el apoyo que ustedes me brindaban T.T! Ojalá este capítulo te guste y no andes desaparecida por mucho tiempo!!

**Kris: **Grax por tu review, hermanita! Bueno, ya volvimos a estar en contacto, al final eran puros desencuentros. ^^ Ya le encontré un papel a Dan, ¿contenta? *Parv reza para que la respuesta sea afirmativa* ¿Me extrañabas a mí y/o a LHP? ¬___¬ Especifica! Nu, Espíritu no se disculpa con Shaman porque Espíritu no decir mentiras! xDD! Quedé cavernícola xDD! Yo siempre estoy para bajarte el autoestima, y lo sabes! xD! Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, Kris, en serio. Betittaaa! I love you so much!

_Disfruten!_

**Capítulo 28 - Christian Rachet & Predicciones **

Cruzar la estación de King Cross, la cual había estado repleta de muggles y magos disimulados (aunque había que admitir que algunos no se esforzaban mucho para hacerlo…), había sido el infierno. Añadiéndose el problema de que estaban retrasados y en cualquier momento saldría el tren… directamente empezaron a esquivar a la gente corriendo y disculpándose entre empujones. 

Sin detenerse a actuar para que los muggles no advirtieran que desaparecían tras traspasar _misteriosamente_ una pared, aparecieron en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. E Hogwarts Express se presentó ante ellos, tan magnífico y lujoso como siempre. El único detalle era que estaba _casi_ en marcha. 

- Bueno, ma, hasta las vacaciones. – Se despidió James, subiéndose al tren junto con su baúl. Ayudó a su hermana a hacer lo mismo, aunque hubiera querido dejarla en la estación. Seguramente ahí estaría más segura que con sus compañeros de Slytherin… 

No llegó a escuchar una respuesta de su madre pues al instante el tren se puso en marcha lentamente, emitiendo sonoros ruidos. Entre eso y los chillones niños de primer año que se despedían de sus madres por la ventanilla…

- Bien. Tendré que buscar a Jo y a Dan. – Murmuró James, mirando de reojo a los alumnos de primer año, que ahora le observaban con insólito interés. 

- Y yo a Hely y a Rob. ¿Qué tal si buscamos juntos? – Preguntó su hermana, sonriéndoles a los niños cálidamente. Se inclinó en dirección a ellos para hablarles. - ¿Primer año?

- Sí. – Contestó tímidamente una chica de cabello cobrizo.

- ¿A qué casa les gustaría ir? – Preguntó Lizzie, curiosa. James gruñó. 

- Déjales, ya los veras en el banquete. 

- Qué poco sociable eres, Jamie. – Se burló Lizzie, sacándole la lengua. Se volteó hacia los niños. – Disculpen el desinterés de mi hermano, James. Yo soy Elizabeth. 

- Yo soy Melanie Shycoy. – Dijo la misma chica de antes. 

- Brian Fairly. – Dijo el joven sentado a su lado. - ¿Ustedes de qué casa son?

- Gryffindor. – Contestó James, en tono orgulloso. 

- Slytherin. – Dijo al mismo tiempo Lizzie, sonriendo, demostrando que le gustaba estar en ese lugar.

- ¿Y son hermanos? – Preguntó Melanie, sorprendida. - ¿No se matan? – Lizzie rió levemente, pero James fulminó a la niña con la mirada y luego miró a su hermana.

- Iré a buscar a mis amigos. – Se fue, sin decir nada más. La joven Potter rió de nuevo, completamente feliz. 

- No me dijiste en que casa quieres estar, Melanie…

- Ravenclaw. – Contestó. – Aunque en realidad me daría igual cualquiera. 

- Yo no sé… No tengo mucha información al respecto, soy hijo de muggles. – Dijo Brian, mirando al suelo, pareciendo avergonzado de admitirlo. Lizzie permaneció en silencio. 

- Yo también soy hija de muggles. – Agregó Melanie, pero al contrario de su compañero, totalmente orgullosa de su condición. – Pero cuando visité Diagon Alley hace unas semanas, me recomendaron La Historia de Hogwarts II, para ubicarme más en el ambiente y ahí detallaba todo sobre las casas. 

- Lo siento, chicos, pero tengo que buscar a mis amigos. Suerte en la selección. – Se despidió Lizzie, saliendo en silencio del compartimiento.

***

- ¡James! Ya pensábamos que no vendrías. – Dijo Dan, sonriendo ampliamente al verlo entrar al compartimiento con su baúl flotando detrás. 

- Es que nos levantamos algo tarde, verás que no terminé de desayunar. – Se excusó el joven Potter, acomodando su baúl y sentándose al lado de su amigo. Le sonrió a Jo, que entre sus manos tenía el nuevo libro de Transformaciones. 

- ¿Ya leyendo, Jo? – Ella alzó la vista del libro y le sonrió débilmente. 

- No se puede hablar civilizadamente con Daniel. – Dijo Jo. En su tono de voz no había emoción. No era una broma. Dan y James se miraron. 

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó James preocupadamente. 

- Nada. – Respondió secamente su amiga, volviendo a concentrarse en el libro. Dan se encogió de hombros y se volteó hacia James, que seguía mirando a Jo fijamente.

- ¿Tu hermana?

- Haciendo relaciones con niños de primer año. – Se burló James. Dan rió. Luego se inclinó más en dirección a James, indicándole que tenía que decirle algo confidencial. 

- Tengo listo todo. – Murmuró, mirando a Joanne de reojo. Pero la joven no les prestaba la más mínima atención. - ¿Cómo está tu padre, James? – Cuestionó Dan, volviendo al tono normal de voz. 

- Trabajando, como siempre. No sé, parece que se le han alterado las prioridades… 

- Pasa lo mismo con mi padre, y piensa, James, que en mi caso es peor porque tengo que acompañarlo, se rehúsa a dejarme solo en la casa o a llevarme a la tuya o a la de Jo, diciendo que no es momento para bromas. 

- ¿Se sabe algo de tu madre? – Preguntó James, frunciendo el entrecejo. Dan negó con la cabeza, inquieto, para luego romper la conexión con los ojos de su amigo y mirar por la ventanilla el paisaje que pasaba velozmente.

James tuvo la ligera sensación que no debió haber preguntado, pero ya era muy tarde para remediarlo. Se sentía algo nervioso por el tenso silencio que se había formado. Días atrás todo había estado bien, Joanne de buen humor y Dan dispuesto a hablar sobre cualquier tema. Pero parecía que el primero de septiembre no era una favorable fecha para conversar con sus amigos. ¿O acaso había pasado algo que él no estaba al tanto?

En el asiento vacío enfrente de él estaba apoyado el Profeta, que Joanne había traído para entretenerse en el viaje, no sólo leyendo sino también haciendo los crucigramas. Solían hacerlos en equipo, cuando se cansaban de jugar a las cartas o al ajedrez. Lo tomó, cuestionándose si pedirle permiso a su amiga, pero creía que si interrumpía su lectura haría estallar la furia de la pelirroja. 

En la portada, una noticia destacaba de sobremanera. "_Azkaban: escapes misteriosos de prisioneros."_ Observó el número de página y se dirigió hacia allí. 

**La cárcel mágica**** de Azkaban****: **

**escapes misteriosos de prisioneros**

_Los primeros escapes acontecieron hace ya dos meses. La noticia no fue anunciada ni diarios ni en el Ministerio, sólo exclusivos miembros (entre ellos, aurores de alto rango) sabían que mortífagos (lo que se supo tras revisar expedientes de los fugados) habían logrado tal estrategia. Recordemos que Azkaban está custodiado por Dementores en una isla imposible de señalar en un mapa. ¿Cómo fue que personas prácticamente sin razón alguna de la realidad pudieron burlar a estas criaturas?_

_Ahora ocurrió por segunda vez y el Ministerio no tuvo más opción que explicarle a la Comunidad las circunstancias del momento. Media docena de presos se fugaron en totalidad. ¿Han encontrado una nueva forma de sobrevivir a la fuerza de los Dementores sobre ellos? ¿O una nueva Identidad los está ayudando a escapar, con una estrategia minuciosamente pensada y realizada?_

_La gente del Ministerio, encargada de Azkaban, no ha querido hablar sobre el tema, reservando información y opiniones. El Ministro, Alastor Moody, dio los nombres de los mortífagos y fotos de ellos. Están siendo buscados intensamente por los aurores, que están haciendo diferentes operativos para dar con sus ubicaciones. Caminad con cuidado, queridos lectores, porque estas personas actualmente están entre nosotros…_

_Ellos son… _

James no tuvo más ganas de seguir leyendo el artículo. Volvió a página inicial del diario, donde se enumeraban los diferentes temas que se trataban en cada página. Nada ciertamente importante o interesante. El Profeta estaba dividido en los suplementos Política, Londres hoy, Internacional, Espectáculos, Deportes, Cocina y Otros. A los últimos cuatro se le dedicaban escasas páginas, mientras los tres primeros contaban con innumerable cantidad de ellas, con palabras aburridas y puras mentiras, del punto de vista de James.

Bostezó, estirando los brazos hacia arriba. Colocó nuevamente el Profeta en su lugar. Sus amigos seguían sin dar indicios de querer hablar con él. Había pensado todo menos que ese viaje sería aburrido. Tendría que esperar a que Dan volviera a tierra y que Joanne dejara de darle vueltas al tema que tenía en la mente. O sea… 

¿Dónde rayos estaba Federic? ¿Habría vuelto con los Slytherin, dándose cuenta que ya ni Dan confiaba en él? ¿Qué lo estaban utilizando ahora ellos para ver si soltaba algo importante? Porque sabían que éste había hecho un trato con Reldid sobre algo relativamente substancial y el trío tenía ciertas sospechas al respecto. 

Habían hablado de eso pocos días antes de ir a Diagon Alley. Dan se disculpó por su absurdo comportamiento durante las semanas antes del juicio de su madre, donde confió más en el Slytherin que en ellos. Y declaró que ahora que se ponía a pensar, sólo había sido de cierta forma… _manipulado_. Tal vez no deberían haber dejado escapar a Pansy… Pero ya era verdaderamente tarde para arrepentirse. No había noticias sobre la madre de Dan desde hacia meses. 

Habían analizado cómo Federic se había _arrepentido_ y evaluado la situación, tras estar bajo el conocimiento pleno de que su padre era mortífago. Si bien cualquiera merecía una oportunidad a pesar de sus raíces, llegaron a la conclusión que la actitud del Slytherin era curiosa y que lo pondrían a prueba. 

Y eso incluía, nada de contarle secretos o información sobre sus padres. 

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de James. Miró a ver quien era y se sorprendió al hallarse con una Catherine Modking, sonriente. Le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie pasa saludarla. 

Se dio cuenta, a pesar de estar de espaldas, que Joanne había levantado sus ojos del libro y que Dan había despertado de su ensueño, dirigiéndole una pícara mirada. 

- James, ¿cómo has estado? Tanto tiempo sin vernos. – Le sonrió la Slytherin, besándolo en la mejilla derecha, al mismo tiempo que el joven Gryffindor se sonrojaba. 

- Todo bien, gracias, Kate. 

- Tenía ganas de verte. – Dijo Catherine. Miró luego a Dan y sonrió. – Verlos. – Repuso.

- ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? – Preguntó Dan. 

- Bastante bien. – Respondió Catherine, agradeciéndole su interés con la mirada. 

- ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros? – Propuso James, señalando el asiento libre al lado de Joanne, quien le lanzó una fulminante mirada de furia, antes de volver a concentrarse en su libro, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- Encantada. – Joanne gruñó ante la respuesta, lo que ocasionó risas disimuladas de Dan, quien le guiñó un ojo a James, como diciéndole "ahora sí que la has armado..." 

***

Se detuvo en medio del pasillo, con aire pensativo. Miró hacia atrás mientras evaluaba la situación y, emitiendo una sonrisa astuta, se encaminó en dirección a la puerta de su lado derecho. Tocó antes de ingresar, aunque no esperó respuesta para hacerlo. 

Mesas y muebles colapsados de pergaminos y pergaminos, algunos organizados y otros totalmente fuera de lugar. Algunos hasta estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Con venenoso cariño, avanzó pisando la mayoría de ellos. Capaz en alguno de ellos estaba el expediente asesino de su padre… 

- Buenos días, Draco. – Saludó alguien cerca de él, que se encontraba ordenando unos cajones, sentado en su escritorio. 

- ¿Qué tal el trabajo, Stephen? – Barker levantó una ceja, hallando la ironía en las palabras de Malfoy.

- No te pases de listo, Draco. – Respondió, con los ojos brillándole extrañamente. Draco se encogió de hombros y echó un vistazo a una carpeta sobre el escritorio del auror. 

- Mi oficina está ordenada. – Se burló Malfoy en un susurro. - ¿Has visto a Harry?

- Entró como un rayo. – Contestó Barker, con el entrecejo fruncido en concentración mientras escribía algo en una hoja. – Seguramente está en su escritorio. 

- Me pregunto que le habrá pasado hoy. 

- Nada fuera de lo normal, supongo. – Draco rió ante esto. 

- Creo que sigues sin aprender que si se habla de los Potter, nada es normal. – Barker sonrió divertido. 

- Malfoy, necesito para hoy el maldito informe. – Gritó una mujer a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Samantha Rage. Aurora altamente calificada. Una de las cabezas del grupo de aurores. 

- Buenos días, Sam. Yo también me alegro de que estés bien. OH, claro, sí, sé que mi informe está _arriba de tu escritorio_. – Contestó Draco, sonriéndole socarronamente. 

Desde el primer momento que se habían visto cuando fueron jóvenes se creó una constante rivalidad entre ellos. Y todo aumentó cuando Samantha se convirtió en la jefa de Malfoy. Era una de las razones por las cuales Draco se esforzaba para conseguir el título de auror altamente calificado. Era curioso que justamente él y Ron fueran los señalados para ascender a ese puesto. Pero aunque sea con Weasley tenía cierta familiaridad… 

En cambio, Harry no tardó en conseguir su título. Un año después de incorporarse a los aurores del Ministerio obtuvo el ascenso. Y eso que Lily, Ron y Draco habían llevado más meses de antigüedad en el departamento. Pero nadie protestó. Era Harry Potter, al fin de cuentas…

- Ese ya lo vi. ¿Y el que te pedí de barreras de protección avanzadas? 

- No me lo pediste a mí, ¿recuerdas? Ron lo está haciendo. 

- Ayúdale en vez de estar aquí hablando con Barker sobre temas tan insignificantes… - Se giró y desapareció de la vista de los aurores. 

- ¿Cómo habrá obtenido el título? – Preguntó Barker con una mueca de fastidio.

- No lo sé, pero es tan histérica que no me extraña que no tenga esposo. ¡Los espanta! – Rieron antes de volver a la seriedad. – Tiene el apoyo de un miembro importante del Wizengamot. 

- ¿Sí? 

- Creo. Su padre… - Barker hizo una exasperación con los ojos.

- Ya recuerdo. Su padre fue el que me sancionó una vez… - Murmuró Barker. Draco sonrió débilmente. 

- Mejor voy a buscar a Harry antes de que Sam me vea todavía aquí. Que tengas un buen día con los papeles. 

No tardó en divisar a su amigo, hablando con la aurora. Ella sonreía y reía casi todo el tiempo, mientras que él examinaba una carpeta del historial del Ministerio. Samantha siempre había sido así con Harry, era con el único que hablaba amistosamente y que no trataba como si fuera una rata asquerosa, un ser inferior. 

Al principio lo habían excusado diciendo que era bueno que los jefes se llevaran bien entre ellos, pero al tiempo vieron que había algo detrás de las acciones de la aurora. Harry prácticamente la ignoraba y le seguía la corriente para no hacer estallar la ira del volcán Rage. Draco aún recordaba cuando en una cena del Ministerio, Rage y Hermione se conocieron… Fue demasiado cómico como para olvidarlo. 

- ¡Ey, Harry! Tengo que hablar contigo. – Exclamó Draco mientras se acercaba. Harry alzó la vista e hizo una especie de mueca-sonrisa. 

- ¿Conmigo? – Preguntó Potter extrañado. - ¿Sobre? 

- Te vas a morir cuando lo sepas. – Sonrió misteriosamente su amigo. Harry bufó, cerrando la carpeta. 

- ¿Puedes terminarlo tú, Sam? – Colocó la carpeta en manos de la aurora, que asintió en silencio, mirando de reojo a Draco con desprecio. – Vuelvo en un rato. 

- Recuerda la reunión dentro de una hora… 

- No te preocupes, Sam.

- No te retrases, Moody no está de humor… 

- Ya lo sé, Sam…

- Y recuerda que Malfoy tiene un trabajo que hacer… 

- OH, por favor, vamos, Harry. – Draco jaló a su amigo hasta la puerta, sacándolo a rastras de la sala, mientras éste se reía ligeramente de su impaciencia.  

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio hacia la sala donde trabajaba el grupo de Draco. Él añoraba bastante la forma de trabajar de Harry y su manera de decir las cosas directamente. Pero los habían separado, colocándolo en el grupo de Defensa. El grupo, cabe decir, que más odiaba. 

- ¿Qué tal todo por allá? – Preguntó Harry. 

- Trabajando en las barreras de protección del Ministerio. Quieren evitar a toda costa un ataque aquí. ¿Y las tácticas de ataque?

- Estamos analizando las diferentes estrategias que los mortífagos han utilizado para encontrar un punto débil. – Harry suspiró, cansado. 

- Y ahora la Orden no se podrá reunir tan seguido… - Murmuró Draco mientras abría la puerta de su oficina. 

- Sólo espero que Severus lo encuentre…

- ¿Crees que lo hará? – Preguntó Ron desconfiadamente, que los había estado escuchado desde su escritorio. Harry se encogió de hombros. 

- Rage dice que debemos terminar el trabajo pronto. – Anunció Malfoy al pelirrojo, conjurando una silla y sentándose en ella. 

- Rage debería preocuparse por su propia responsabilidad que por la nuestra. 

- Es nuestra jefa, lamentablemente… - Harry rió ante el comentario de Draco. - ¿Por qué nos tuvieron que poner aquí? – Potter alzó las cejas, escéptico. 

- ¿No lo saben? Moody reformó todo el departamento. Volvió a examinar los historiales y después de eso determinó donde cada uno podía desempeñarse mejor. 

- Yo entiendo que me toque defensa, pero… ¿Draco? – Cuestionó Ron. Harry sonrió maliciosamente, como si supiera la razón de tal decisión. 

- En fin, ¿de qué querían hablarme?

- De Hogwarts. ¿Crees seguro que será bueno que Jo, Dan y James tengan permiso para ir a Hogsmeade…? – Harry hizo una exasperación con los ojos. 

- A mí no me preocupa eso, sino lo que sucederá en Halloween. 

- ¿Halloween? – Preguntó Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo. Draco, en cambio, chasqueó la lengua. 

- A veces mi conciencia me dice que hicimos mal en ayudarlos… - Susurró Harry, cruzando los brazos. 

- Eso te pasa por vivir con Hermione, te terminas contagiando de su sentido por las normas. – Se burló Malfoy. 

- ¿Ayudarlos en qué? – Preguntó Ron, que no estaba enterado del pequeño secreto del trío con los dos adultos. Draco y Harry se miraron entre divertidos y confidentes.

- Creo que es hora de comunicarte que siguieron nuestros pasos… 

***

_"La transformación o transfiguración (del latín _tras_, que significa a través, y _figura_, que significa forma), el cambio mágico de una persona, animal u objeto en otro, es una materia compleja y peligrosa que requiere años de estudio…" _

- Entonces, Veiria y Sandra comenzaron a correr detrás del malandrín… - Comentó Catherine. 

- ¿Y tú? – Preguntó James, interesado.

- Me había quedado estática. Yo no recuerdo nada de eso, pero Veiria asegura que estaba pálida y parecía que me habían hechizado. 

- ¿Y por eso estuviste en San Mungo? – Cuestionó Dan. Joanne volvió a concentrarse en la lectura.

_"Así que los novatos tienen que empezar con tareas menos ambiciosas, como la transformación de los botones en escarabajos."_

- Sí, una semana entera. Mi madre estaba tan nerviosa que los curanderos le tuvieron que dar unas pócimas para tranquilizarla… - Hablaba tan alto que Joanne estaba a punto de pedirle silencio. 

- Increíble…__

_"Muchas hadas y muchos demonios, incluidos las veelas, los demonios necrófagos y los trolls, son unos maestros de la metamorfosis y se convierten en cualquier cosa: en…" _

- ¿Y ustedes? El Profeta no aclaraba bien…

- Fue en el casamiento de Remus Lupin. – Comenzó a contarle Dan. 

_"una mujer seductora, un rastro de humo, un cuenco de agua, una roca, una tormenta de arena o incluso en tu mejor amigo."_

- ¿Remus Lupin? ¿El licántropo? – Ambos muchachos asintieron, en silencio. - ¿Con quién iba a casarse?

- Con Nymphadora Tonks. – Sonrió James tristemente. Catherine chasqueó la lengua. – Cayó en la batalla… 

_"Los hombres lobos también son otro ejemplo. Hombres que se convierten en un lobo sediento de sangre en un corto período. Pero en aquellas partes del mundo en que los lobos son poco corrientes, otras criaturas-hombre pueblan la noche. _

- ¿Y allí fue dónde te secuestraron? – Jo estuvo a punto de pegarle en la cara con el libro. Si seguía así, nunca terminaría… 

- Ajá. 

- Joanne y yo luego nos unimos a él, ¿verdad que sí? – Dijo Dan, mientras comía una rana de chocolate y echaba una mirada a su amiga, que volvió a mirar su libro de transformaciones. 

_"En el Amazonas hay historias de hombres jaguar; en la India, de hombres tigre; en África, de hombres hiena."_

- Escapamos con una sorprendente estrategia de Jo. – Sonrió James. Habían acordado decir eso a cualquiera que le cuestionara la huída. Al fin y al cabo, fue Jo quien incitó a James a usar sus poderes. 

- Siempre me pregunté porque no fuiste a Ravenclaw. – Dijo Catherine, mirando a la pelirroja, quien la ignoró sin encubrirlo. 

_"Pero también existen los Animagos, brujos que se convierten en un animal en especial a propia voluntad. Pueden elegir el animal o dejar que el destino lo haga por ellos. Pero antes de hacer la primera transformación…"_

- Es que queríamos estar los tres juntos. Rechazó la oferta del Sombrero. – Dijo Dan por Weasley con una risita, para que no se produjera un tenso silencio. – Prácticamente somos hermanos. 

- Me imagino. – Joanne apretó el ejemplar con furia, pero siguió callada. 

_"deben solicitar el permiso correspondiente al Ministerio, registrándose. _

_Ser un Animago ilegal es quebrar la ley: la condena de tal hecho es un tiempo indefinido en Azkaban…" _

- Deben saber todo del otro. No debe haber secretos entre ustedes, ¿cierto? – Preguntó Catherine, con una sonrisa astuta en dirección a Joanne, quien tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por la rabia. 

- Pues… - James lanzó una significativa mirada a su amiga. Ella, sin soportarlo más, se incorporó de su asiento y fulminó a la Slytherin con la mirada antes de dirigirse al dúo de Gryffindor. 

- Iré a buscar a mi prima. 

Desapareció del compartimiento, aún con el libro de Transformaciones estrujado contra su pecho. 

***

- No deberías darle tanta importancia, Jo. – Señaló Tiffany, minutos más tarde, cuando su prima le contó sobre lo sucedido en su compartimiento. Estaban solas y habían aprovechado la ocasión para hablar libremente. 

- Es sólo que… Me parece que son _tan_ ciegos. ¡Es _obvio_ que Modking tiene algo planeado tras esa faceta de inocente Slytherin!

- No puedo juzgarla, todavía no la he conocido. – Dijo Tiffany, en posición neutral. – Sin embargo, lo mejor que podrías haber hecho en ese momento habría sido mantener el control, defender _tu_ territorio. Ahora le has dejado el camino libre… 

- Es que… - Se mordió el labio inferior, mientras deshacía su coleta. Su cabello cayó ligeramente desordenado sobre sus hombros. – Los Gryffindor y los Slytherin nunca se llevaron bien. ¿Por qué esta tiene que ser la excepción? 

- Según me han comentado… - La interrumpió su prima. – Draco era Slytherin y fíjate ahora... Es uno de los mejores amigos de Harry, ¿no? 

- Era _diferente_. ¡Draco puso pruebas de que él ya no estaba interesado en las Artes Oscuras! 

- Modking es una adolescente nomás, Jo, al igual que tú. Creo que estás exagerando un poco la situación. Para mí que está enamorada de James o de Dan, aunque me inclino por el primero... – Joanne le miró boquiabierta, horrorizada al sólo imaginarlo. 

- ¡Imposible! – Tiffany elevó una ceja ante su exclamación, para luego emitir una sonrisa pícara. 

- ¿Y a ti te molesta eso, Jo? 

- ¡Para nada! – Se levantó, ruborizada. - ¡No me importa lo que hagan Dan y James…! Simplemente quiero lo mejor para ellos, son mis amigos, y Modking no es lo mejor… 

- Si tú lo dices… 

- Pero no hablemos más de eso. ¿Qué me cuentas de tío Charlie?

***

El resto del viaje fue muy tranquilo. Daniel y James se quedaron solos en el compartimiento, cuando Catherine excusó que sus amigas le estaban esperando y estaba ansiosa por volver a verlas luego de tantos meses. Ninguno de los dos se negó. Ahora jugaban aburridamente al ajedrez, preguntándose ambos dónde rayos estaría Joanne. Llevaban algunas horas sin verla. 

- Me pregunto qué la tenía de tan malhumor… - Murmuró James, mientras su caballo se comía a un peón de Dan. 

- A lo mejor Modking… 

- No, me refiero a antes de que Kate viniera. – Dan se encogió de hombros, pensando en su siguiente movimiento. 

- Para mí que se levantó así y todavía no puede recuperarse. 

- Mmm… - Dudó James. – Tal vez sucedió algo en su casa, no sé… - Dan le miró atentamente, evaluando sus palabras. 

- ¿Y desde cuando el malhumor de Joanne te preocupa, compañero? – James alzó las cejas, con aparente desinterés hacia la pregunta. 

- Desde que fui secuestrado por los mortífagos siento una terrible intranquilidad hacia todo el mundo. 

- ¿Desconfianza? – Preguntó Malfoy, frunciendo el entrecejo. 

- No… Es que ahora sé cuál es la verdadera situación…

- No me digas que maduraste. – Dijo Dan, en un tono entre burlón y asqueado. 

- No, sólo soy un poco más realista. 

- Hogwarts logrará sacarte esas ideas de la mente. – Sonrió Daniel, mientras movía un alfil en dirección a la reina de James. – ¿Qué me dices de la transformación? 

- ¿Qué? – Inquirió su amigo, desconcertado. Dan entornó los ojos, inclinándose un poco más. 

- Animagos, James. ¿Recuerdas? – Su tono era extremadamente bajo, pero Potter lo comprendió. 

- Pronto, muy pronto. Sigo pensando que Halloween…

- Pero, ¿dónde? 

- No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo…

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió, apareciendo Joanne detrás de ella, completamente diferente a como se había ido. No sólo tenía el uniforme de Hogwarts (que destacaba considerablemente el crecimiento de la joven durante el verano, aunque la túnica fuera nueva), sino que su peinado y rostro habían sido modificados. 

Tenía el cabello suelto y brillante, y sus ojos resplandecían en entusiasmo. Las ojeras habían desaparecido y una amplia sonrisa que dejó pasmados a los dos Gryffindor, que la contemplaban entre incrédulos y fascinados. 

- ¿Desde cuándo te deshaces tan rápido de tu hosquedad?

- Desde que estamos a punto de llegar a Hogwarts. Estoy impaciente por estudiar las nuevas materias. Además que este año podremos ir a Hogsmeade… 

- Donde compraremos muchos artículos de bromas. – Sonrió James, contagiado por la alegría de su amiga. Pero su expresión se ensombreció cuando su amiga asintió, de acuerdo con la idea. 

- ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Joanne? – Preguntó Dan, sacando la varita y señalando con ella a Weasley, quien estalló a carcajadas. 

- ¿Saben? Estuve pensando… Que este año les daré una oportunidad de demostrarme que vale la pena romper las reglas. – Daniel y James intercambiaron cautas miradas. 

- No me fío de ti. – Dijo Dan, aún sin bajar la varita. Joanne serenó su rostro. 

- Deben cambiarse de ropa, estamos por llegar. ¿En qué casa les parece que quedará Tiffany?

- Gryffindor. – Contestó Dan al instante. – Es toda una damisela. No como otras… - Mirada indirecta a Joanne, quien le sonrió como respuesta. 

- Me avisan cuando terminen, ¿si? – Salió del compartimiento.

- ¿Qué bicho le picó? – Preguntó Dan, mientras se dirigía a su baúl y sacaba la túnica de Hogwarts. 

- Uno muy raro y peligroso. – James y Dan se miraron, soltando algunas risas. 

- Creo que quiere disculparse por su comportamiento… - Opinó Dan. 

- Qué forma tan discreta de hacerlo, entonces… 

***

- ¡Primer año! ¡Primer año por aquí! – Gritó Hagrid por encima de todas las cabezas que se movilizaban por el andén. 

- Tiffany, tienes que ir con Hagrid. – Informó Joanne. Su prima asintió, un tanto nerviosa. El trío de Gryffindor le sonrió, dándole ánimos. 

- ¡Ya verás como quedas en Gryffindor! – Exclamó James. Dan le guiñó un ojo y Joanne asintió enfáticamente. La muchacha se internó entre los niños que formaban filas alrededor de Hagrid. 

- Será mejor que vayamos por un carruaje…

No obstante, el trío se quedó helado cuando, al acercarse a los carruajes, observaron que había unas criaturas de pie al lado de éstos. Se parecían a los caballos, pero en cambio, tenían aspecto de reptiles. No tenían nada de carne, y su oscurecido pelaje se pegaba al esqueleto, del que se diferenciaba con claridad cada uno de los huesos. La cabeza parecía de dragón y tenía los ojos sin pupila, blancos y fijos. De la cruz, la parte más alta del lomo, les salían unas alas inmensas, negras y curtidas, que parecían gigantescos murciélagos. (N/A: .… Sé que es la descripción de HP5, pero no me quedaba otra ¬¬)

- Son _Thestrals_. – Anunció una Joanne asombradísima, estática en su lugar, sin poderse creer lo que estaba viendo. - ¡No lo creo! ¡Había _Thestrals_ en Hogwarts y nosotros ni cuenta nos habíamos dado!

- Explícate, Joanne. – Murmuró Dan, demasiado ocupado en analizar a las criaturas para aplicar desdén en su frase. 

- Estas criaturas son invisibles a los ojos de la gente que no ha visto la muerte… - James y Dan la miraron extrañados. 

- Nosotros no hemos visto la muerte. – Dijo James firmemente. Joanne suspiró, entristecida. 

- Tonks murió frente a nosotros, James. Asimismo, también estuvimos muy cerca de morir cuando nos secuestraron… - El trío se estremeció. 

- Subamos al carruaje. – Sugirió Dan inexpresivo. Sus dos amigos estuvieron de acuerdo. 

El viaje a Hogwarts fue silencioso. Ninguno quería hablar y la alegría que habían experimentado momentos antes volvió solamente cuando cruzaron el umbral del Gran Comedor, decorado especialmente para la bienvenida de los alumnos. El clima allí adentro era acogedor, inspiraba seguridad y confianza. Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor automáticamente, examinando con interés, a su vez, la mesa de profesores, en busca de caras nuevas. 

_Había múltiples asientos vacíos._

Saludaron a sus compañeros de casa que había a su alrededor antes de guardar silencio cuando la profesora Chang se abrió paso entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, con los alumnos de primer curso detrás. Por las expresiones de sus rostros, estaban terriblemente nerviosos y temblorosos, sin saber en qué consistía la selección. Tiffany era la última en la fila y su rostro estaba nulo de expresión. Sólo cuando se mordió el labio inferior se dieron cuenta que no estaba del todo calmada. 

El Sombrero Seleccionador fue colocado sobre un taburete enfrente de la mesa de profesores (precisamente de Snape, quien examinaba los rostros de los nuevos chiquillos que albergaría en su colegio.) Dan bostezó, deseoso que el banquete comenzara, y James estuvo tentado a ser lo mismo, sino fuera por una mirada de reproche de su amiga, quien siempre prestaba especial atención a la canción _aburrida_ del Sombrero y al discurso del director. 

Ese año la canción no quebró su historial de poca originalidad y todos aplaudieron cortésmente al terminar. La profesora Chang les explicó a los nuevos alumnos qué tendrían que hacer y comenzó a llamarlos uno a uno, siguiendo la lista en sus manos. 

- Me aburro… - Murmuró Dan, mientras aplaudían a un nuevo Ravenclaw. 

- Pronto será el turno de Tiffany, Dan. – Le amonestó Jo por su falta de delicadeza. 

- Pero que se apure…

Tras una media hora de lenta espera, sólo Tiffany quedó de pie frente a la profesora. Snape llamó la atención de todos los alumnos del Gran Comedor al conjurar algunos innecesarios fuegos artificiales. 

- La señorita Tiffany Weasley es una alumna de intercambio proveniente de Rumania. Espero que sea aceptada por todos ustedes como ella merece y que sepan respetarla. Se encuentra en un país extranjero, prácticamente desconocido, así que el apoyo de sus compañeros, tanto de curso, de casa como de colegio, será fundamental durante los años que pase aquí.

Los compañeros de Gryffindor que estaban cerca de Joanne le lanzaron miradas interrogativas, seguramente en busca de saber si era pariente suyo. Ellos observaron con determinada atención como Tiffany se dirigía hacia el sombrero y se lo ubicaba sobre su cabeza, tapando sus bonitos ojos. 

Tras unos tensos instantes, la ranura del Sombrero se abrió. 

- ¡Hufflepuff!

El Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos. El trío de Gryffindor intercambiaron algunas miradas decepcionadas por no contar con la presencia de la joven en su casa, pero igualmente felices de la elección del sombrero. 

- Pudo haber sido peor… - Señaló Dan, sonriendo. Joanne se encogió de hombros. 

- Me hubiera dado igual que quedara en Slytherin, seguiría siendo mi prima. 

Ante aquellas palabras, James dirigió una discreta mirada en dirección a la casa de las serpientes. Su hermana conversaba animadamente con Helena y Robert, riendo con sinceridad. Un nudo de amargura se formó en su garganta al recordar como se había enfurecido con ella el año anterior tras su selección. Todo por una tontería. Y sonaba aún más absurdo proveniente de los labios de Joanne… 

Los Weasley y los Potter eran unas de las familias de larga historia en Gryffindor. Para James había sido una deshonra que Lizzie quedara en Slytherin y, sin embargo, Joanne se había encogido de hombros cuando su prima quedó en Hufflepuff. Aunque las casas no se comparaban, no era tan vergonzoso quedar en la casa de los tejones que en… 

- Buen provecho para todos. – Dijo Severus, cuando las bandejas de plata se llenaron de apetitosos alimentos. 

Lizzie pasó a un segundo plano en la mente de James en ese momento. 

***

- ¿Leyeron lo que sucedió en Azkaban? – Preguntó John Finnigan al trío, cuando ya todos estaban comiendo el postre. 

- Escalofriante. – Murmuró Joanne. – Ahora asesinos están libres entre nosotros… 

- El Ministerio tendrá que esforzarse para dar con ellos. – Comentó una muchacha, que cursaba en el mismo año que Jo, James y Dan, con la cual la pelirroja compartía dormitorio. – Para no decir ya que nunca los encontrarán…

- Qué negativa, Kaylon. – Le regañó Daniel. 

- Tengo nombre, ¿sabes? – Recriminó ella. - Daphne no es un nombre tan difícil de pronunciar, no sé para ti… 

- Y a mí no me parece justo que prejuzgues el trabajo de _mi_ padre de esa manera. Le tengo fe, aunque sepamos que las posibilidades sean escasas. No es que los mortífagos estén con ropas llamativas y un cartel que diga 'yo soy mortífago, atrápenme' en Diagon Alley… 

- Dejen de discutir. – Dijo Jo, cuando Daphne iba a abrir su boca para responderle a Dan. – El Director va a hablar. 

- ¿Y a quién le interesa? – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Daphne y Dan, lo que provocó que se miraran con odio, se cruzaran de brazos y se quedaran callados. 

Joanne suspiró aliviada y James le sonrió, divertido por la situación. 

Snape estaba de pie en la mesa de profesores, con la misma expresión de seriedad y crueldad, el mismo cabello grasiento, la misma túnica negra… de siempre. Permanecía en silencio, esperando que el alumnado notase su presencia y comenzara a silenciarse. Él no solía utilizar muy seguido los fuegos artificiales (salvo para casos como el Sombrero), prefería implementar ese método. Era bastante efectivo tratándose de Severus. En pocos minutos todos le observaban (aunque algunos estuvieran más interesados en el trayecto de un mosquito por el Gran Comedor…)

- Debo presentarles a algunos profesores que se incorporarán al Plantel Docente de nuestro colegio en este nuevo año. – Todos los alumnos observaron interesados los asientos inutilizados en la mesa de profesores. 

- Primero, por razones personales (entre las que se incluyen su embarazo), la profesora Miracle ha renunciado a seguir con la enseñanza de la materia de Quidditch (Vuelo.) La novedad de este año que el profesor en vez de ser uno solo, serán dos… Los profesores George y Fred Weasley. 

El trío intercambió miradas pasmadas antes de comenzar a aplaudir vivamente, con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. 

- ¡Tus tíos, Jo! ¡Esto es estupendo! – Chilló Dan. Ella simplemente rió, demasiado ocupada intentando ver cómo sus tíos gemelos ingresaban por las grandes puertas. 

A pesar de que los años habían pasado por ellos, seguían siendo los mismos gemelos que alegraban (o entristecían…) el día de todo aquel que se les acercara. Con túnicas largas de colores escandalosos, los Weasley atravesaron marchando todo el camino que los separaba de la mesa de profesores, deteniéndose unas cuantas veces para hacer reverencias y saludar a su "público emocionado." Luego se sentaron en sus establecidos lugares, cerca de la profesora de Herbología, bien lejos de Snape, quien con la expresión de su rostro demostraba que si fuera por él, ellos no estarían allí. 

- Silencio. – Ordenó imperativamente Snape, ajeno a todo el festejo. – Todavía hay profesores a los cuales recibir… - El Gran Comedor calló, ansioso por saber qué otras sorpresas les esperaban. 

- El señor Christian Rachet es un profesional proveniente de una de las universidades más famosas de Irlanda. Ha accedido a ocupar el puesto de profesor de Pociones durante este año escolar… 

Un hombre alto y robusto apareció en la entrada del Gran Comedor, avanzando rápidamente en dirección a la mesa de profesores, con el semblante serio e inexpresivo a las miradas curiosas de sus alumnos. Su túnica grisácea ondulaba detrás de él de forma ciertamente teatral, siendo producto del arqueo de varias cejas de los ocupantes de las mesas de las casas. Su cabello era largo y lacio, recogido con una coleta al estilo varonil, de color castaño claro. Sus ojos eran claramente de un color azul oscuro y profundo, aunque no pudieron admirarlo durante demasiado tiempo. 

James conectó sus ojos con los de Dan y a través de ellos establecieron una línea de incredulidad mutua. Mientras tanto, Joanne examinaba minuciosamente cada detalle del nuevo profesor, completamente entusiasmada con la idea de que ese hombre le enseñara a practicar pociones. 

El profesor Rachet se sentó al lado de Couldwall, con el mentón en alto, en actitud desafiante y orgullosa. Por la expresión del rostro del profesor de Defensa, también estaba algo incrédulo por lo que acababa de suceder. Sin embargo, Snape compartía cómplices miradas con Rachet, como si fuera un amigo íntimo. 

La idea horrorizó al trío al imaginarse las clases de Rachet exactamente iguales a las de Snape, las cuales habían sido un completo infierno que habían resistido con la esperanza que sólo durara unos meses. Dan empezaba a calcular mentalmente cuantos puntos tendrían que obtener en Encantamientos y Transformaciones para compensar el futuro desastre de Pociones. 

La esperanza de que sus suposiciones estuvieran fundadas en un castillo sobre las nubes le alentó a más no poder. No prejuzgar a un profesor por su aspecto era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento.

Al contrario de los profesores masculinos Weasley. Se cuestionaban interiormente porqué rayos Snape les había encargado la materia, sabiendo de la impuntualidad de la responsabilidad de los gemelos. Seguramente órdenes inmediatas de la Orden, para tener más miembros entre el plantel de Hogwarts, en caso de emergencia. 

No dudaban que todos los profesores tenían alguna que otra relación con la Orden, para que no volviera a acontecer de lo de Malcolm. Otro caso perdido… 

James bostezó, dándose cuenta del cansancio que estaba persistente sobre su organismo. Pero al pensar en Malcolm, su mente voló inmediatamente al artículo del Profeta de aquella mañana. 

_¿No aparecía Malcolm entre los mortífagos que habían escapado de Azkaban?_

Poco a poco, las fuerzas oscuras empezaban a aliarse, para hacerle frente a la Comunidad. Tras todos aquellos años de decadencia, de debilidad, la guerra volvía a recomenzar… 

- ¡Primer año! 

***

Primer día de clases. Primera hora. Su primera clase de Pociones con el profesor Rachet. ¿Dónde estaba ella?

Corriendo velozmente por los pasillos, procurando no chocar con nadie, disculparse cuando lo hacía, no perderse por el tan conocido castillo, realizar su coleta para que quedara bien ajusta y que no se le desarreglara el cabello y a la vez colocándose correctamente la túnica de Hogwarts, y no al aire como había estado al salir de la Sala Común. 

Había perdido la costumbre de levantarse temprano y allí estaban las consecuencias. 

¡Estaba llegando tarde a la primera clase! ¡Qué humillación!

Jadeando, Joanne se detuvo frente a la puerta de la mazmorra. Respirando hondo, tocó un par de veces la puerta antes de abrirla e ingresar con los ojos fijos en el fascinante suelo, con las mejillas ruborizadas por el esfuerzo y la vergüenza. 

- Lamento haber llegado tarde, profesor. 

Y ahí estaba Rachet, mirándola fijamente, como intentando leerle el pensamiento, y a la vez examinándola de pies a cabeza como si se tratara de un nuevo espécimen de animal. Joanne se mordió el labio inferior, cohibida. Pero sucedió algo que le sorprendió: Rachet le sonrió amigablemente, como entendiendo su error, luego de unos instantes de ponerla a prueba.

- No se preocupe, por ser la primera vez no habrá castigo, señorita…

- Weasley, Joanne Weasley. – Completó la muchacha, ante la terminación pausada de la frase el profesor. Pero se dio cuenta que Rachet ya lo sabía, aunque fingió buscar su nombre en la lista de alumnos de tercero. 

- Gryffindor, ¿correcto?

- Sí, profesor. – Capaz fue su imaginación, no obstante, el profesor le guiñó un ojo. 

- Adelante, joven, ubíquese. – Joanne asintió y se sentó al lado derecho de Dan, en la cuarta fila. 

James y Dan le miraron interrogativamente, con un brillo socarrón en sus ojos. Joanne les miró reprochadamente y se irguió, sacando su libro de pociones y volteando toda su atención hacia el profesor, que continuaba con la clase como si nada le hubiese interrumpido, cosa que a los Slytherin no les agradó demasiado, por la simple razón que la joven Gryffindor podría haber hecho perder muchos puntos para su casa. ¡Y cuántos!

Delante de Jo (quien estaba con Dan), estaba James, sentado con Catherine. Federic estaba detrás de Dan, junto a otro Slytherin con el cual el trío de Gryffindor no tenía ninguna clase de trato. Sencillamente neutralidad. 

Al costado derecho de la mazmorra estaba el resto de los Slytherin, solamente que los _fastidiosos_. Del otro extremo izquierdo, estaban los Gryffindor. Un odio circulaba desde ambos lados de la mazmorra, pero generalmente los profesores se hacían los indiferentes ante esto. Formaba parte de la historia, al fin de cuentas. 

El profesor empezó a expandirse con la explicación de la pócima que tratarían aquel día. Mientras, anotaba con la varita en la pizarra la exacta cantidad necesaria de ingredientes de la receta. Explicaba bastante bien, si se tenía en cuenta la amargura de Snape para hacerlo y lo injusto que había sido Malcolm. 

A la hora de ponerse a elaborar la poción, el aula se sumergió en un espontáneo silencio, sólo quebrado por el diálogo tímido entre los dúos. 

Dan cortaba los ciempiés al mismo tiempo que Jo preparaba el caldero para la cocción de los ingredientes, vertiendo en él un litro de agua. Observó evaluativamente la prolijidad con la que estaba trabajando Daniel y se concentró en partir irregularmente las hojas de Adonis.

Escuchaba también atentamente la conversación que James y Catherine estaban manteniendo mientras trabajaban. No se percató que Dan la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando…

- ¿Crees que será un buen profesor? – Preguntó Catherine.

- No lo sé, aunque ahora parece más amigable… - Contestó James, con un tono ligeramente dubitativo. 

- ¿Lo dices porque perdonó a Joanne su _distracción_?

- No, en cierta forma me gusta como explica. ¿Tú que dices? – Catherine se encogió de hombros. 

- Mi materia preferida es pociones, y con tales fanatismos, suelo ir mucho más avanzada en conocimientos de lo que va una clase de tercer año. 

- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? – Cuestionó James, curioso. 

- Me parece fascinante la precisión con la que hay que trabajar. Me tranquiliza y serena. ¿No sientes lo mismo? – James sonrió ampliamente, un tanto burlón.

- Me desespera. Prefiero la acción. 

- Una poción puede salvar tu vida, cosa que los encantamientos muchas veces no tienen esa posibilidad. – Dijo Catherine seriamente. Pero luego, relajó sus facciones en una leve sonrisa. - ¿Será que no soy muy buena para encantamientos?

- ¿No lo eres? – James parecía sorprendido. – Pensé que…

- Se me da muy bien la teoría. – Le cortó Catherine. – Pero en la práctica… - Murmuró, algo avergonzada. 

- Podría ayudarte. – Se ofreció James sinceramente. Los ojos de la Slytherin brillaron. 

- ¿En serio?

- Con una condición. 

- Dime. 

- Que tú me ayudes con pociones…

- Trato hecho. – Intercambiaron sonrisas cómplices. 

Joanne se aferraba a su pupitre disimuladamente, con una extraña especie de rabia recorriéndole las venas. Escuchó un balbuceo de Dan a su lado, pero no le prestó atención, hasta que su amigo pudo formular algo coherente. 

- Jo… Estás… Uhm… Destrozando… La piel de crótalo… 

- ¿Ah? 

Joanne le miró incrédulamente, pensando que se trataba de una broma, pero al ver la sinceridad reflejada en los ojos de su amigo, bajó su vista a sus manos, donde encontró la piel de la serpiente siendo estrujada. Se ruborizó de sobremanera y la dejó sobre el pupitre, sintiendo un poco de asco entre la sensación de retraimiento.

Dan le miró ligeramente preocupado antes de colocar los tres colmillos de crótalo en el caldero. 

- ¿Serás capaz de cortar la piel sin destruirla, Jo? – Le pidió Dan, alzando una ceja sarcásticamente. 

- Cállate. – Susurró, mientras tomaba el cuchillo y respiraba hondo para controlar su pulso, que no era tarea fácil al estar escuchando a Modking hablar y hablar sin parar con James.

***

Joanne observó la estantería cuidadosamente, intentando encontrar el libro que estaba buscando. Murmuraba el título de éste todo el tiempo, procurando dar con él. No estaba mal orientada, ya que estaba en la sección de Transformaciones Avanzadas (donde teóricamente una alumna de tercer año _no_ debería estar…) No obstante, el libro no aparecía. 

No tenía muchas más opciones. O lo encontraba sin ayuda u olvidaba sus deseos de leerlo. No podía arriesgarse a consultar con la bibliotecaria: más sobre todo a poco tiempo de la Transformación. Levantar sospechas ahora sería la muerte. No, peor, su estadía en Azkaban. Y aún más infame, su expulsión de Hogwarts. _Ese_ no era el destino que ella quería. 

Concentrada como estaba en la búsqueda, no se percató que una pelirroja había detenido su marcha por la biblioteca al verla, y se acercaba cautelosamente, para posteriormente darle un susto de muerte, al colocar una mano en su hombro. 

- ¡Tiffany! – Chilló Joanne, aliviada de que no fuera ningún prefecto o profesor. 

- ¿Qué haces por aquí, primita? ¿No que tú deberías estar en Transformaciones básicas?

- Err… - Titubeó Jo. Pero al ver que su prima empezaba a levantar una ceja escépticamente, dijo (o más bien, suplicó): - ¡No digas nada, por lo que más quieras! – Tiffany pestañó, pero le sonrió cálidamente. 

- Sólo si me dices qué haces aquí. 

- Soy una amante de las transformaciones. – Excusó Joanne. – Y estaba buscando un libro para leer en esas tardes de inacabable aburrimiento, tú sabes…

- Ajá. – Tiffany no objetó nada tras su mentira. Ni parecía haberla notado. - ¿Qué libro? Puedo ayudarte. 

- Errr… Bueno… - Buscó en sus bolsillos de la túnica de Hogwarts y sacó un pergamino estrujado, donde estaba escrito el título del ejemplar. Tiffany frunció el entrecejo al darse cuenta que no era la letra de Jo.

- ¿Quién te lo recomendó?

- Tío Harry. – Sonrió Jo, guardando el pergamino de nuevo. 

- ¿Sí? – Tiffany elevó ambas cejas. - ¿También le gusta la animagia? – Jo gimió débilmente. 

- ¡No digas eso en voz alta! Llegan a saber que investigo sobre animagia, y mi vacante en Hogwarts desaparece. 

- No es malo investigar. – Objetó Tiffany, con el entrecejo fruncido. – Sino practicarla ilegalmente. Y estoy segura que no arruinarás el honor de nuestra familia, ¿verdad? – el estómago de Jo dio un vuelco. 

- No, ¿qué crees? – Rió nerviosamente la Gryffindor. – Cambiando de tema, ¿qué te parece Hogwarts?

- Un lugar espectacular. Sin palabras. – Sonrió ampliamente Tiffany. – Y mis compañeros de Hufflepuff son muy amigables. 

- Los Hufflepuff suelen ser los más bondadosos de Hogwarts. – Se burló la Gryffindor. – Nosotros, los leones, somos del honor y la valentía. 

- Seguro, tanto que ni se espantan cuando alguien los atrapa en una sección prohibida para su división. – Ironizó su prima, provocando un rubor menor en las mejillas de ella. 

- ¡Es que…!

- ¡Weasley! ¿Qué haces ahí? – Joanne saltó por el grito del Prefecto de Gryffindor. Tiffany la miró intensamente, como incitándole a responder, pero al ver que su prima no formulaba nada coherente, tuvo que hacerlo ella. 

- Me acompañaba a buscar un libro para un trabajo. Ya nos vamos. – El Prefecto les miró sospechosamente, pero no añadió nada más y se retiró del sector. 

- Me debes una, Jo. 

***

Sonrió ansiosamente, mientras esperaba sentada en el centro de la sala la llegada del medimago que la atendía desde hacia meses. Solía ser puntual en sus citas, no obstante esta ocasión era la excepción. ¡Y justo la cita que más ganas Lily tenía de estar! 

Ron se había mostrado en desacuerdo con la idea de saber el sexo de su bebé, pero Lily no podía controlar su entusiasmo. Además, una forma de entretener su tiempo libre, era leer libros para encontrarle un hermosísimo nombre a su hijo. ¡Diosa, tanta ilusión le hacía! Era una experiencia diferente a la que había tenido con Jo, ya que al ser la primogénita, no sabía que esperar. Ahora, era bastante desigual la situación. 

Al igual que el Medimago, Ron se estaba retrasando también. Le había prometido asistir con ella a la cita, aunque no le gustara la idea. Simplemente un par de gritos de parte de su esposa, y Ronald Weasley aceptó, con la mirada fija en el suelo, acompañarla como un buen padre. Draco se rió de él por semanas de eso, y Harry no se le quedó atrás… En cambio, Hermione apoyó a Lily en su decisión.

No obstante, los aurores del ministerio estaban bajo mucha presión en esos tiempos. Con mortífagos fugados, ataques constantes a pequeños pueblos de Inglaterra, entre otras cosas. Suponía que la jefa de Ron no le había dejado salir por más súplicas que diese (y conociendo la voluntad de Ron en el tema, serían pocas…)

Se recostó en la silla, acariciando suavemente su pansita, con aire pensativo. Todo estaba tan mal. En un año, la situación del mundo mágico había dado un brusco cambio. Nada satisfactorio. La Orden estaba desamistada.  ¿Por qué? Todas las discusiones que se mantenían durante las reuniones habían desgastado la confianza y el lazo de unión que habían tenido. La ausencia de Albus Dumbledore era notable, ya que éste había sido el equilibrio de todo. Harry tenía demasiados problemas para tener que encargarse también en controlar la amistad de los miembros, sabiendo que él mismo era uno de los que más solía discutir. Era como si quisieras evitar que una persona se ahogue echándole agua. 

Harry… Otro gran trauma. Hermione no dejaba de comentarle lo aislado que se estaba volviendo. Hasta con ella. Pasaba horas en su despacho, y ella no tenía la menor idea de lo que hacía. Suponía que cosas del ministerio, no obstante… era poco convincente esa hipótesis, teniendo en cuenta también las horas que el auror pasaba en la institución. 

Draco insistía que la actitud de Harry se debía al shock que le había dado con el secuestro de James y la propia desaparición del diario. Era una cadena de acontecimientos preocupantes y no carentes de importancia. Estaban altamente relacionados. Y si Draco lo decía era palabra sagrada, aunque últimamente el sexto sentido de los aurores estuviera demasiado alerta para tomar un asunto trivial como tragedia. 

Finalmente, la puerta de la sala se abrió y por ella ingresó el medimago, con una amplia sonrisa de alegría y entusiasmo en su rostro, sus risueños ojos confianzudos y sus pasos rápidos y vivases en dirección a ella. Lily se apresuró a ponerse de pie para saludarlo, pero el medimago se le adelantó y le tomó su mano derecha delicadamente para besarla con suavidad. 

Pero en ese mismo momento, Ron entró en la sala con aspecto de haber estado corriendo una maratón y se detuvo perplejo ante la imagen. Un brillo acusador deslumbró sus ojos celestes, no obstante, el medimago se dirigió a él con la misma sonrisa, con cierto aire inocente. 

- ¡Aquí el orgulloso padre!

- ¿Yo o tú? – Preguntó Ron, mirándole desconfiado. 

- ¡Ron! – Le regañó Lily, indignada. - ¿Cómo piensas eso del doctor Milton? ¡Es un hombre distinguido! – El medimago soltó una risita, divertido por la situación. 

- Yo estaría más indignado porque me creyeran infiel, señora Weasley, que por eso. – Sonrió aún más si es posible, e hizo una elegante reverencia ante Ron, que le miraba sorprendido. - ¿Puedo felicitarle por su esposa, señor Weasley?

- ¿Qué?

- Son de las mujeres que ya no se hayan por este mundo. – Le guiñó un ojo a Lily, que estaba completamente sonrojada. 

- ¿En qué sentido? – Preguntó nuevamente Ron, con la determinada idea de no dejar a su esposa sola con ese hombre nunca más. 

- Superficial. No hemos llegado a conocernos muy profundamente… - Ron abrió la boca, con el rostro ciertamente rojo, cuando Lily le cortó. 

- Está hablando de personalidad, Ron. – Su marido, no muy confiado, tomó asiento al lado de ella, mientras el medimago revoloteaba un rato por su consultorio, saludando a los cuadros parlantes y acomodando todo para el inicio de la cita.  

- Me hace acordar a un colibrí. – Murmuró Ron, furioso e impaciente. - ¿A este se le llama profesional de clase? San Mungo está repleto de insuficientes roba esposas… Le avisaré a Harry que no traiga a Herm aquí… - Lily le miró con el entrecejo fruncido, pero no dijo nada. Hermione se había atendido con aquel medimago también, durante sus dos embarazos.

- ¿Qué tal tu día, cielo?

- ¿Este colibrí cobra por hora o por consulta? Porque si es por hora, la mayoría se la pasa paveando por…

- Por consulta, Ron. ¿Cómo fue tu día?

- Insisto en que es un insuficiente…

- Ronald, ¿cómo fue tu día?

- Hasta Draco podría ser mejor que él…

- Deja de lado lo superficial, Ron. De ser posible, sólo concentrémonos a lo que vinimos, ¿te parece? Además, Draco se llega a enterar de que hablaste mal de él y…

- No tiene manera de saberlo, salvo que se lo digas… No lo harás, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué clase de Gryffindor eres?

- ¡Es hora de empezar! – Chilló el medimago de repente, sobresaltando a los Weasley. Ron le dirigió una rencorosa mirada, que fue ignorada deliberadamente. - ¿Qué me cuenta, señora Weasley? ¿Algún percance con su bebé? – Se sentó enfrente de su escritorio, mirándolos expectante. 

- Para nada, doctor. 

- Perfecto. ¿Y usted, señor Weasley, qué me cuenta? – Ron le miró con cara de pocos amigos. 

- Pues, verá, _doctor_ Milton, soy un prestigioso auror. Sufro estrés por la presión que coloca el ministerio sobre nosotros. ¿Qué más quiere que le diga?

- Sería perfecto que me hablara de una situación más estrecha con la de su futuro hijo, señor Weasley. – Ligero tono burlón. 

- Soy muy feliz, ¿sabe? Un segundo hijo será espectacular en nuestra vida. ¿No le parece?

- ¿Y qué es lo que le asegura que sea un segundo hijo? 

- Pues… - Ron se detuvo, mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido. - ¿A qué se refiere? – El medimago sonrió ampliamente, sacando de un cajón de su escritorio unos documentos y se los tendió a Lily y a Ron, quienes lo tomaron inmediatamente, curiosos. 

- El resultado del test mágico. 

Ron tragó saliva ante la breve explicación del medimago, mientras Lily leía atentamente el documento. Sus ojos se llenaron lentamente de lágrimas durante este procedimiento y abrazó fuertemente a Ron al terminar. Su esposo, shockeado, le respondió el gesto, solicitando luego una respuesta a su pregunta. 

- ¿Qué sucede? 

- ¡Gemelos, Ron! ¡Estoy esperando gemelos!

Ron, al escuchar eso, sintió como todo le daba vueltas, su vista se nublaba y de repente, nada… Se había desmayado. 

***

- ¿Sabes qué, Draco? He estado pensando que tal vez… Debería hablar con Severus. – Dijo Harry mientras caminaba con el ex Slytherin por el superpoblado Callejón Diagon. 

- ¿Sobre? – Cuestionó Draco, curioso. 

- Ya sabes, lo de los animagos… - Draco sonrió levemente y negó suavemente con la cabeza. 

- No, Harry. Son jóvenes, quieren vivir aventuras. Además, es útil ser animago. Son responsables, no harán nada que les perjudique. 

- Pero avisarle a Severus… 

- Sólo ocasionará que los vigile más de lo que ya están y que detenga toda la situación. ¡Ah! Y le contará a Hermione y a Lily quienes ayudaron a sus hijos a hacer semejante estupidez, y te juro que de esa no sales vivo…

- Ni tú ni yo, querido Draco. – Añadió Harry, riendo por un instante. – Me pregunto cuál será la forma animaga de James… 

- ¡Yo quiero saber en qué se convertirá Dan! Seguro que un poderoso tigre, o tal vez… ¿Qué te parece un murciélago?

- Estás delirando, Draco. – Se burló Harry. 

- Igualmente… - Draco empezó a hablar, pero se interrumpió, quedándose estático en su lugar. Harry siguió caminando unos pasos, hasta que notó que se había quedado muy atrás y le observó interrogativamente. 

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Alguien está hablando mal de mí! – Harry elevó una ceja, incrédulo. 

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? 

- ¡Me pica la nariz! – Harry suspiró. - ¡Y ya sé quién es!

- Trelawney estaría muy orgullosa de ti… 

- ¡Me las pagarás, Weasley!

***

Observó pensativamente los dos caminos que se difundían hacia distintas torres del castillo. Como ese no era un sector que hubiera visitado con mucha frecuencia en sus años anteriores, no sabía cuál le conduciría a la clase de adivinación, no obstante su intuición podría haber llegado a ser una solución, de no estar plenamente dormida tras un entretenido almuerzo en el Gran Comedor.

No había ningún alumno al cual seguir. ¿Dónde se metían sus amigos cuando los necesitaba?

James había ido a acompañar a Catherine hasta el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para luego reunirse con él en el aula de adivinación, ya que sabía el recorrido. Dan no le dio importancia a su ignorancia, pero ahora, faltando tan poco para el comienzo de su primera clase…

Y a Joanne no la veía desde el final de pociones. Les había informado que quería ir a la biblioteca por un libro y que luego se reuniría con ellos en el almuerzo. Mentira. Salteó la comida olímpicamente y ahora, Dan no tenía ni idea de quien lo ayudaría a salir de ese aprieto. Si aunque sea, algún Prefecto o fantasma… 

- ¡Daniel! ¿Qué haces ahí parado? – Le gritó alguien que venía corriendo por uno de los pasillos que tenía en frente. Se trataba de Joanne, cargando con su mochila en su espalda y con el cabello recogido. 

- Joanne, no sabes cuánto me alegro de verte. – Le saludó sinceramente, cuando la chica llegó ante él. – Verás… Nadie me explicó dónde quedaba la clase… - Jo le sonrió. 

- ¿Y para qué crees que vine hasta acá, tonto?

- Oye…

- Vamos. – Su amiga le jaló y comenzaron a caminar. 

Dan contempló, curioso, que el corredor estaba decorado con números cuadros de personajes trascendentes en la historia de la magia y otros de paisajes de Europa. Algunos conversaban entre ellos, mientras que la gran mayoría les miraba al pasar. Gran parte del trayecto fue en silencio, Joanne guiándolo por esa zona desconocida. Pero Dan no pudo contener sus ansías de saber. 

- ¿Cómo sabían tú y James el camino? – Por un momento, pensó que Joanne no le había escuchado o prefería ignorarlo, sin embargo, la joven contestó. 

- Tú duermes mucho por las noches. Con James hemos salido a recorrer muchas veces estos lugares. 

- ¿Sin mí? – Cuestionó Dan, ligeramente herido, aunque intentando disimularlo. 

- Han sido pocas veces. – Se apuró a añadir Jo. – Y porque estábamos desvelados. 

- ¿Dónde haremos la transformación? – Preguntó Daniel, esta vez en voz muchísimo más baja. Joanne se aseguró que nadie los estuviese espiando antes de contestarle. 

- James dice que el mejor lugar es un claro en el bosque. Me ha dicho que irá dentro de unos días para asegurarse que todo estará bien… 

- ¿De noche? – Dijo él, incrédulo. - ¿Solo? No es que sea cobarde, pero… Temo por nuestro bien. – Joanne se encogió de hombros.

- En el verano he practicado muchos encantamientos. Además, es el sentido de la aventura, ¿no?

- Realmente hemos sido una mala influencia para ti, querida Jo. – Se burló Dan, riéndose por un instante. 

Dan empezaba a preguntarse qué tan grande podía llegar a ser el castillo de Hogwarts por el tiempo que llevaban subiendo escaleras y andando por los corredores de la torre. De vez en cuando, se permitía detenerse a observar el paisaje por la ventana. Era un día triste, ya que el cielo estaba extremadamente nublado y una lluvia se avecinaba para la noche. 

Miró de reojo a Jo, que caminaba lentamente, con la vista pegada al suelo casi la totalidad del tiempo. Su expresión reflejaba angustia, a pesar de que ella procuraba sonreír tranquilamente. La conocía muy bien para no darse cuenta que algo la estaba inquietando, y mucho. Sin embargo, no sabía como hacerla hablar, ayudarla. Generalmente tenía alguna idea de la raíz del problema, pero esta vez… Simplemente se había aparecido el día anterior de malhumor y de repente… 

Un carácter muy cambiante para alguien como Jo.

- ¿Estás bien? – Weasley pestañó, escapando de su ensoñación. 

- Por supuesto, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – Contestó inmediatamente, algo incómoda. 

- Te noto extraña. – Apuntó Daniel, evaluándola con sus ojos grisáceos. 

- No es nada. 

- ¿Segura?

- Totalmente. – Dan elevó una ceja, escéptico de su respuesta, pero asintió. 

Por fin subieron la última escalera y vieron al resto de sus compañeros amontonados en el pasillo, charlando animadamente. James estaba entre ellos, apoyado rebeldemente sobre una pared, indiferente a las conversaciones de su alrededor. Sencillamente pensando, volando en sus pensamientos. 

Dan sonrió juguetonamente y le hizo una seña a Jo para que le acompañara, ya que la joven había producido un gesto que indicaba su deseo de mantenerse alejada de la situación. Se dirigieron a James en silencio, hasta llegar lo suficientemente cerca. 

- ¡Eh, James! ¿Cómo te atreviste a dejarme? – Le gritó Dan, sobresaltando de sobremanera a su mejor amigo, quien le observó entre desconcertado y enfadado.

- Pero si no te opusiste a que…

- En fin, creo que es hora de que entremos al aula, ¿no les parece? – Les cortó Joanne, lanzándole una intensa mirada a cada uno. 

- ¿Dónde es el aula? – Preguntó Dan, observando para todos lados en busca de alguna puerta.

- Es una puerta trampa. – James señaló el techo, arriba de un grupo de chicas de Gryffindor, donde se veía claramente una placa de bronce. – Mi padre me dijo que es un lugar cómodo, pero que le encontraremos los defectos a penas entremos. 

- Tía Herm me ha dicho que la profesora no es muy buena. – Comentó Joanne. – Que de hecho, ella abandonó la materia. – James asintió. 

En ese momento, la trampa se abrió, descubriendo unas escaleras plateadas que descendieron velozmente a los pies de una de las muchachas, que se quedó estática, avergonzada de tener que ser la primera en subirlas. Los demás le miraban expectantemente. Algunos con cierta impaciencia, como en el caso de Jo, ya que consideraban todo aquello una absoluta pérdida de tiempo. 

Era un aula sumamente anormal, ya que no se parecía en nada a las cotidianas. Había muchas mesas circulares pequeñas distribuidas por toda la sala, todas rodeadas de sillones tapizados con colores oscuros y almohadones redondos y oportunos. La sala daba escalofríos, por su intenso aroma a… a un perfume denso, indescriptible, por el calor que se sentía, consecuencia del fuego ardiente en la chimenea y por la pobre iluminación que poseía. Parecía estar todo armado para permitir una larga siesta a los alumnos…

Había estanterías que estaban llenas de plumas polvorientas (que no se usaban desde hacia tiempo), cabos de vela (muchas de ellas con señales de haber sido empleadas anteriormente), barajas viejas e innecesarias, solamente presentes para decoración, innumerables y absurdas bolas de cristal y una enorme cantidad de tazas de té. 

- La profesora debe hacer muchas reuniones con sus amigas aquí. – Bromeó Dan en un murmullo a sus dos amigos, que se apresuraron a esconder su risa. 

- Creo que con esto ya sabemos que esperar de la profesora. – Se burló James. 

- ¿Y qué esperan de la profesora, señor Potter? 

El trío se quedó estático en su lugar al escuchar esto. Dan se mordía el labio para contener la risa, Joanne estaba ruborizada por la vergüenza y James intentaba disimular un poco su incomodidad. 

La profesora estaba detrás de ellos, ansiosa de escuchar alguna respuesta. Sus compañeros les miraban reprochadamente, como acusándolos de estar siempre llamando la atención y atrayendo la desgracia a Gryffindor. No obstante, James se las ingenió para salvarse de la situación. 

- Le estaba comentando a Daniel y a Joanne lo cómoda y agradable que es el aula, profesora, y les dije que seguramente usted sería idéntica, con esas características me refiero. 

Mentira. La profesora Sybill Trelawney era una mujer demacrada, con un cuello largo y delgado, del cual colgaban miles de collares exóticos. La edad había pasado sobre ella, y algunas arrugas adornaban su pálido rostro. Llevaba unos inmensos anteojos, que le quedaban en cierta forma ridículos, aumentando el tamaño original de sus ojos, que tenían un brillo maniático pero en cierta forma, misterioso. Vestía unas ropas fuera de lo común, como todo lo que conformaba aquella aula. 

Indicó que se sentaran y así lo hicieron. El trío se sentó alejado de la mayoría de los Gryffindor, en una mesa en el fondo del aula, donde igualmente podían escuchar los susurros que emitía la profesora. 

- Bienvenidos a la clase de adivinación. 

***

Luego de todo el discurso de presentación de la profesora (o sea, de sí misma) y de la materia, los proyectos que tenía pensado desarrollar durante aquel año, empezaron a trabajar. Un trabajo de principiantes. Les pidió que se ubicaran en dúos (en el caso de Joanne, James y Dan, trío, porque eran impares), que sacaran una taza de la estantería y que le llenaran con el líquido caliente. 

Eso hicieron. Bebieron hasta que sólo quedaron las hojas de té, las removieron y agitaron la taza tres veces con la mano izquierda, poniéndola posteriormente boca abajo en el plato. Esperaron hasta que hubiera caído la última gota de té y las intercambiaron entre ellos para interpretar los dibujos que cada uno veía en ellas. James tenía la de Dan, Dan tenía la de Jo y Jo tenía la de James. 

- Bien, empiezo yo. – Propuso Jo, mirándolo concentradamente la taza de James. Sus dos amigos se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron burlonamente. 

- Aquí hay como… - Susurró la pelirroja, moviendo un poco hacia abajo la taza, intentando descifrar la figura existente en ella. – Un aguijón curvo… 

- ¿Ah? – Dijo James, confuso, mientras buscaba eso en la guía de adivinación del libro. - ¿Segura, Jo?

- No, espera. El aguijón forma parte del cuerpo… Parece como… - Giró la taza en otro sentido, frunciendo el entrecejo, buscando en su mente una imagen similar a eso. – Un escorpión. – Dan contenía difícilmente la risa. 

Trelawney se detuvo en su mesa unos instantes antes, llegando a escuchar la descripción de Joanne y evaluando lo dicho. Con delicadeza, la profesora tomó la taza de las manos de Jo para descifrar por ella misma su contenido. 

- ¿Un escorpión, querida? – Joanne asintió ante la incrédula mirada de la profesora. – Esto es una mano. – Dan, para ese entonces, tosía exageradamente, conteniendo una carcajada. 

- ¿Una mano? 

- Por supuesto. Necesitas liberar un poco más tu magia interior, pero vas bien. Parece que tienes control sobre las circunstancias. – El trío alzó las cejas. – Más bien, sobre el tiempo. – Joanne palideció, pero la profesora ya se había dado vuelta y había ido a escuchar otra declaración. 

- ¿Crees que ella ya…? – Preguntó James, al mismo tiempo que Joanne apoyaba la taza en la mesa con suavidad.

- No sé. Mejor sigamos. – James sonrió, deseando ser el siguiente. 

El joven Potter concentró toda su atención en el fondo de la taza de Dan, indagando por encontrar alguna forma lógica. En cierta forma, la adivinación no le entusiasmaba demasiado, ya que confiaba en que el destino no era del todo firme y que existía alguna forma de cambiarlo. Por lo tanto, nada era predicable, ni para él ni para una extraordinaria vidente. 

No obstante, la idea le divertía. Las ironías innegables que traía consigo no tenían que ser desaprovechadas. Sobre todo si éstas coincidían justamente con la taza de su mejor amigo. 

- ¿Qué ves? – Preguntó Dan, impaciente. 

No contestó inmediatamente. Las formas no cobraban sentido en su mente. Era algo alargado, con una punta triangular. Tenía aspecto de ser amenazante, tal vez un arma. Frunció el entrecejo, girando la taza, buscando otro ángulo para obtener una interpretación más lógica. 

Tras varios minutos de intentos, se rindió y decidió leer las interpretaciones del libro de adivinación para ver si alguna coincidía con lo que había contemplado. 

- ¿Una pala? – Sugirió James, no muy seguro. Joanne elevó una ceja y Dan sonrió ampliamente. 

- ¡Obviamente! La fortuna está en mi destino. – Dijo egocéntricamente el rubio. – Mi turno. – Joanne suspiró, preguntándose internamente por qué Dan tenía que leer su taza y no James.

Dan sonrió misteriosamente mientras dejaba pasar el tiempo examinando la taza de Jo. La idea de burlarse de su amiga estaba vigente en su mente, sin embargo predecía que ella no se encontraba de humor para eso. Además, teniendo en cuenta la desconfianza de la muchacha ante los métodos de adivinación… 

A decir verdad, él era el único del trío que creía plenamente en el destino. Nunca se habían puesto a discutir sobre ese tema, pero cada uno sabía las creencias del otro y las respetaba. Al fin y al cabo, ellos no tenían la experiencia necesaria como para exponer pruebas. 

Pero para Dan no fue casualidad poseer tan buenos amigos como ellos. No se los decía porque parecería muy cursi, pero era su vigente pensamiento. Estaba seguro que todo aquello que tendría que vivir en Hogwarts sería al lado de ellos y no de otra forma. Se complementaban de una forma casi espeluznante, aunque había veces que esa conexión fracasaba. Pero siempre sabían cuando algo iba mal con alguno de ellos. 

Dan sabía que Joanne les ocultaba algo, _algo_ que le tenía seriamente preocupada. 

- Espada. – Dijo con total seguridad. Eso fue lo que él vio a primera vista y eso era lo que continuaba viendo. Una espada sencilla (teniendo en cuenta que estaba graficada en el fondo de una taza rosa), pero con un aire victorioso. Joanne gimió. 

- ¿No podrías haber visto algo más positivo, Dan?

- Yo no manejo lo que aparece en la taza, Jo. – Murmuró Dan. 

- Pero podrías. – Joanne le fulminó con la mirada al decirlo. James apretaba los labios, en un fracasado intento de detener sus ganas de reír. 

Dan se encogió de hombros y sonrió con fingida inocencia. Él no estaba mintiéndole a Jo, pero se había imaginado que la joven no se fiaría de él. Y con razones…

***

Caminó cautelosamente en los matorrales, deslizándose con habilidad, sin dañarse. Los obstáculos del camino no eran nada para él: su cuerpo se adaptaba a las circunstancias. Podía ser pequeño si lo deseaba o mostrarse enorme en medición con la furia que le corrompiese. En medio de un bosque, agradecía poder ser así. 

Se detuvo en un claro, donde perfectamente podía contemplar las brillantes estrellas. La noche se ceñía sobre él, impotente y poderosa. Le hacía sentirse chiquillo en la comparación. Ella le ofrecía toda su energía, le apoyaba ciega e invisiblemente. Estaba en sus manos sentirla o no. Ella le ofrecía su comprensión, le extendía su ayuda, habiéndole juzgando y decidido que era merecedor de su intensidad. 

Olfateó el aire y notó la magia existente en él. Examinó su alrededor con una rápida mirada y se dio cuenta que reconocía el lugar. Era sencillamente familiar. Extrañado por la sensación inquietante que le invadía, corrió ágilmente hasta un lago cercano, que había detectado por su sutil sonido, pero sobre todo porque no estaba muy lejos de allí. 

Frente a la superficie pura y cristalina del agua, vio reflejada su imagen. 

_Eternamente Encantadora…_

***

_The end of the chapter 28…_

_Sin dedicación, ya que no le encuentro merecedor de…_

_Avances del siguiente capi? Bien, déjenme decirles que será uno de mis favoritos. ¡Halloween! ^^ Donde las transformaciones animagas se hacen realidad! Weee! ^o^ Acepto sus apuestas sobre los animalitos de cada miembro del trío. Personalmente hay uno que es muy obvio, uno que surge de un delirio mío (sí, otro más xD!) y otro que sinceramente opino que… err… sorprenderá. xD! Por supuesto, la primera aventurilla!_

_Sigo en el intento de continuar con el bonus HHr. Si les soy franca, está atrancado y tendría que haber un terremoto para que se mueva ¬¬ Mi musa ha vuelto, sí, pero al contrario de ella, mi tiempo no -___- Por lo tanto, tuve que hacer sacrificios para terminar este capi… _

_Para quienes estén interesados en el slash… Leed mi profile. Sí, sí, mi mente se ha corrompido ¬¬_

_Agradezco toda la paciencia y el apoyo, y espero volver pronto (en serio!! Yo no soy la culpable! O sea, sí, pero… ¡No intencionalmente! T.T) Beshos a todos y… reviews! _

****

**_NO a la Violencia_**

****

**Lo blando es más fuerte que lo duro; el agua es más fuerte que la roca, el amor es más fuerte que la violencia.******

_~ Parvati_


	21. Capi29 Clandestinidades antes de la luna

Hola, gente¿Cómo están? Ya sé, un año y un mes más viejos. –suspira–

Sólo puedo dar semi–razones, mejor dicho, excusas, para este inhumano retraso. Primero, como creo haberles dicho en el capi 28, estaba ayudando al Webmaster de HA con la actualización de la zona ficts ese mayo. Lamentablemente, ese proceso de tres o cuatro meses sin escribir y trabajando puramente con eso, me provocó un considerable bloqueo que no pude superar hasta meses después (más precisamente vacaciones de verano, diciembre–enero.) Desde entonces, tengo este capi escrito como lo leerán. ¿Por qué no lo publiqué antes? Sencillo. A este capi le falta lo que iba a ser la escena principal, la escena de Halloween, la animaga. La tenía escrita hace mucho tiempo, desde que pensé esta idea de la animagia, y había quedado tan dinda... pero surgió un problema en mi Windows y adivinen qué¡Sí! El técnico formateó la PC sin un previo backup. Desde entonces, no puedo lograr que esa escena me salga como quiero... Y esta semana decidí que ya no podía hacerlos esperar más, tenía que dar señales de vida...

Y aquí está. El capi en sí no tiene nada más que típicas escenas adolescentes y romance... Género que perdí práctica en. Estoy acostumbrada a la acción sangrienta y drama de Laguna Estigia... y ver de repente a adolescentes felices, que su única preocupación es enamorarse y averiguar qué rayos sucede con el mundo sin que les afecte... me hace sentir algo vacía, perdida. Como si... hubiera perdido el hilo de la historia. Por eso medité por mucho tiempo abandonar Los Hermanos Potter. **No, no lo he hecho! **No me daré por vencida tan fácilmente. Inicié este fict para terminarlo. Sólo que tendrán que tenerme mucha paciencia... y... paciencia. Actualmente escaseo de tiempo libre. Si llego a decidir abandonar el fict, les avisaré. Pero sepan que está en toda mi voluntad no hacerlo. Me encariñé con esta historia... y me dolería mucho dejarla así. So... también yo debo tener paciencia con mi musa.

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, especialmente de Gaya Lunae. Sin ella... este capi no hubiera sido posible. También agradezco a Kathy Herms y a CheP. For you, my dear friends...

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Arabella–G–Potter–Black: **Me alegro que el capi anterior te haya gustado! Lamentablemente, la escena animaga es la que provocó mi bloqueo, así que no pude incluirla en este capi (iba a hacerlo, hasta que decidí que mejor sería darles alguna señal de vida...) So, tendrás que esperar otro capi –Parv suspira–. Lamento la demora. Muchas gracias por el review!

**Layla** No tienes nada de qué disculparte. Al contrario, creo que yo ni siquiera tengo derecho a disculparme por la tardanza. Excusas arriba. Si antes se notaba a leguas que a Jo le gusta James, imagínate en este capi –risas–. En este capi tienes romance y esas cosas que me has pedido... de hecho, es lo único que hay –suspira– Quería un poco de acción al incluir la escena animaga, pero la musa se bloqueó totalmente ahí... y todavía no la he sabido destrabar. El bonus HHr... jo. Tengo tantos proyectos de ficts sin concluir que me escandalizo... Dudo terminarlo alguna vez. Una verdadera lástima, porque me estaba gustando el rumbo que estaba tomando el bonus... Los giros que da la vida en un año¿verdad? Muchas gracias por el review! Espero que te guste el capi!

**Calixta** Te hubiera hecho caso y hubiera amarrado a la musa! Mira como se me ha ido que tardé un año en actualizar! Soy un desastre –.– Excusas de tardanza arriba. Gracias por los ánimos. Obviamente, ya no estoy deprimida por las razones que estaba hace un año (risas), pero... siempre es bueno saber que... hay gente que cree en uno. Y sí, mi vida ha mejorado. Por un lado es bueno, porque no hay fin de semana que no salga con mis amigos, pero es malo también... como ves, las actualizaciones han decaído en demasía (quizás aquí no sea por la misma razón, ya que perdía la regularidad, pero si lees Laguna Estigia, seguramente te habrás dado cuenta.) Jo. Yo ahora sólo le pido a la Diosa tener las energías, la musa y el tiempo para no abandonar este fict... Muchas gracias por el review y besos!

**Luisa la bella:** Muchas gracias por el review. Sí, la musa regresa... pero el tiempo que tarda en hacerlo! –sigh– No sé si algún día terminaré ese bonus HHr, ahora sólo estoy pidiendo a los cielos que la musa llegue y encuentra los ánimos para no abandonar este fict. Arriba detallo más. Este capi tampoco tiene mucha acción... de hecho, desde mi punto de vista, no tiene nada llamativo –solloza–. Pero aún no me daré por vencida. Espero que te guste, dentro de lo posible! Besos!

**Gaya Lunae:** Lamentablemente, sí... como habrás podido ver arriba, he vuelto a decir 'este capítulo no merece la pena'. Bueno, tú bien sabes todo lo que ha sucedido en este año sin actualizar, el gran bloqueo que tengo respecto a este fict... y los lectores te deben a ti todo lo que está escrito en este capi. Sin tu estimulación, creo que ya hubiera abandonado el fict hace rato. Creo que vuelvo a necesitar de tu presencia¿verdad? –suspira–. No te preocupes por la falta de tiempo ni nada de eso, lo entiendo perfectamente. Créeme, ahora lo entiendo. Mi tiempo libre se ve tan limitado... Pero en fin. Espero verte pronto en una actualización de este fict... (ya sé que antes nos veremos en LE y HPEFS... pero... realmente... aún no me quiero dar por vencida con LHP, a pesar de todo.) Muchas gracias por tu review y beshos! Te extraño!

**Zeisse**Gracias por el review. Mi idea original era incluir la escena animaga en este capi... pero... como podrás darte cuenta, fue una condición que no logré, ya que fue la escena que me bloqueó por completo. En fin, espero que aún te guste el fict... –suspira– Saludos!

**Joanne Granger: **Muchas gracias por el review! No sabes cuánto me alegra que te gusten mis ficts. Y que.. errr... ¿fanatismo? haya llegado al extremo de gastar tinta de impresora en mis ficts. XD Lamento profundamente la demora... no fue mi intención. Una acumulación de problemas y bloqueos... Pero aquí estoy devuelta. Si bien aún no sé cuando estará el siguiente capítulo (no lo esperen demasiado pronto...), no pienso abandonar la historia... aún no. En fin, muchas gracias por los ánimos y espero que te guste el capi!

**Natty Malfoy: **Muchas gracias por el review! Lamento la demora. Jo se enterará de los gemelitos en el próximo capi, además de la escena animaga, que estaba pensada para este capi... pero ya sabes lo que sucedió, so... para qué repetirlo. Espero que aún te siga gustando el fict. Besos!

**Angelina T.R.Rossie:** Gracias por el review! Lamento la demora. En cuanto a Lily en Sly... es verdad que todavía ese lado... oscuro de ella no se ha despertado, pero si la musa me vuelve y logro no abandonar el fict, lo sabrás. Además, por supuesto, de una razón que ya muchos adivinaron –sonríe misteriosamente–. Quizás deberías repasar la última maldición que Voldemort le lanza a Harry en Academia Prakigam, uhm...? –risas– Saludos!

* * *

**Capítulo 29 – Clandestinidades antes de la Luna Nueva**

Los siguientes días en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería no fueron para nada anormales. Las clases continuaron igual que siempre, con la incorporación de Estudios Muggles, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Adivinación a la rutina diaria.

La primera clase de Estudios Muggles fue totalmente teórica, pero lejos de ser aburrida. La profesora era una mujer joven, hija de muggles, con un gran conocimiento en el área. Explicaba con gracia y ante las dudas de los estudiantes, no se impacientaba sino que se entusiasmaba más. Parecía tener varios planes en mente para aquel año (como traer y mostrar un televisor, videos, etc), pidiéndole el permiso necesario al Director Snape.

Sin embargo, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas fue necesariamente una clase práctica. Rubeus Hagrid, un semi gigante que desde añares era el "Guardabosques" de Hogwarts, impartía la materia. James, Joanne y Daniel se sorprendieron cuando Hagrid, al verlos, estalló en emoción. Había conocido a sus padres y estaba deseoso de contarles algunas anécdotas sobre ellos. El trío se cuestionó porqué nunca habían hablado con el dichoso profesor, pero no consiguieron respuestas. Sencillamente, nunca se habían cruzado por demasiado tiempo.

No fue la mejor clase que hubieran tenido, pero Hagrid era realmente simpático, algo que compensaba su torpeza. Inmediatamente advirtieron su debilidad por el peligro que significaban las criaturas, un detalle bastante curioso.

También tuvieron la primera clase con los profesores Fred y George Weasley. Esa misma mañana, Joanne se había rehusado a ir, pero Dan y James lograron convencerle que no sería una clase muy desigual a la que solían tener con la profesora Weasley en Encantamientos, que ellos la tratarían como una alumna más, _sin avergonzarla frente al alumnado_.

Estuvieron excesivamente equivocados. Al llegar al campo de Quidditch, un tanto antes que el resto de Gryffindor y Slytherin (sí, era clase doble con las serpientes, para la alegría de James, la furia de Jo y la resignación de Dan), se encontraron con Fred y George, vestidos con túnicas más comunes que las usadas en el Banquete de Bienvenida y peligrosamente alegres.

– ¡Si ahí llega nuestra sobrina preferida! – Exclamó Fred, abrazando cariñosamente a Jo y despeinándola.

– ¡Claro¡La hija de Ronnie¿Cómo no podríamos quererla?

– Tíos, por favor… – Murmuró Joanne, cohibida. – Yo también me alegro de verlos, pero…

– ¡Oh¿Escuchaste, George¡Se alegra de vernos! – En consecuencia, George comenzó a llorar en conmoción fingida.

– ¡Tío George! – Le reprendió Jo.

– ¿Quieres que te dé un poco de ímpetu a tu economía? Pero tendrás que esperar a fin de mes cuando Snape se digne a pagarnos…

– ¡Nada de eso! – Dijo la joven Weasley, sonrojada al escuchar las risas disimuladas de James y Daniel.

– Uhm… ¿entonces¿En qué quieres que te ayudemos? – Preguntó Fred con ansiedad.

– Ya sé. ¿Quieren que les enseñemos a ser el Trío Arrollador de Hogwarts? – George les guiñó un ojo. – Conocemos algunos secretos que pueden servirles…

– ¿En serio? – Chillaron James y Dan al unísono.

– Pues, claro, chavales. ¿Qué creen que hacíamos nosotros en Hogwarts¿Estudiábamos?

– Eh…

– Eso hubiera sido patético. – Continuó Fred. – ¡Nosotros¡Estudiando¡JA!

– ¿Entonces?

– De a poco, pequeño. Esto no se aprende de un día para otro… ¿Cuántas veces ya han estado en el despacho de Snape?

James, Joanne y Daniel se miraron en silencio, preguntándose qué tenía eso que ver con aventuras. No obstante, encogiéndose de hombros, Dan contestó.

– Nunca. – Los gemelos produjeron una exclamación de horror al mismo tiempo.

– Están bromeando¿verdad?

– No…

– ¡Estamos muy decepcionados de ti, Joanne, esperábamos algo mejor!

Joanne se sonrojó vivazmente, ante las carcajadas disimuladas de Dan y James. Claro, ellos no tenían tíos que les pusieran en vergüenza o que se hicieran los indignados por una buena conducta de su sobrina. Joanne hacía mucho tiempo que se había resignado con su familia; ninguno de ellos era normal. Sus tíos gemelos eran los más dementes que conocía, siempre intentando influenciarla de hacer cosas malas. Charlie era un fanático de las criaturas, Bill un obsesionado con los viajes (si Joanne había conocido a sus primos era por puro milagro, se mudaban de país regularmente), Percy había sido un ofuscado en la política. Los más "lúcidos" eran tu padre y su tía Ginny... Familia numerosa.

En ese mismo instante, el resto de los alumnos llegaron al campo de Quidditch. Todos estaban ansiosos por tener aquella clase con el par Weasley, no obstante los de Slytherin no se mostraban tan entusiasmados. Catherine se arrimó al trío inmediatamente, aunque ella y Jo se mantuvieron lo más alejadas posible. Una invisible rivalidad se había cultivado entre ellas desde la conversación en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Si bien no se miraban con odio, una superficial indiferencia se veía en la postura de cada una.

– Muy bien, parece que están todos. – Dijo Fred, luego de que su mirada viajase por los alumnos de tercer año reunidos a su alrededor.

– No les aburriremos con presentaciones, ya que saben quiénes somos y lo que vamos a hacer durante este año. Todos ustedes saben cómo volar, que es lo básico, así que cada uno agarre una escoba. – George señaló el campo, donde estaban dispersas las mismas. Se veía que el anterior curso no había recogido el material.

– Por cierto, quienes posean una propia, pueden usarla... Eso sí, convóquenlas. No podemos perder tiempo. – Informó Fred.

Fue la clase más extravagante de vuelo que hubieran tenido en esos tres años que llevaban estudiando en Hogwarts. Fred y George eran unos expertos en la temática. Les enseñaron ciertos movimientos especiales que la anterior profesora ni siquiera se hubiera atrevido a mencionarles. Dan, que aquel año se iba a presentar para las pruebas de golpeador del equipo de Gryffindor, recibió los mejores consejos de los dos expertos. Si antes había sido todo un peligro con la Bludger, ahora Joanne temía de sobremanera enfrentarse a su amigo. La muchacha recordaba una ocasión en donde, jugando un amistoso durante las vacaciones de verano, Dan casi la había hecho caer desde quince metros de altura sólo porque había estado a punto de meter un tanto.

También fue muy divertido ver las formas en las que Fred y George intentaban sacarle el miedo a volar a ciertos alumnos. O cómo respondían a las provocaciones de los Slytherin, corrigiéndoles en posiciones y de vez en cuando quitándoles algún que otro punto. Parecía una clase de Snape, pero a favor de los de Gryffindor.

La primera semana de clases del trío no tuvo ninguna clase de inconveniente. Recién el viernes a la noche tuvieron el tiempo libre para sentarse tranquilamente en la Sala Común a dialogar sobre cómo y dónde (ya que el cuándo lo tenían planeado) harían sus transformaciones animagas. Tras una discusión de varios minutos, en la que fue un Dan–James versus Joanne, los dos muchachos salieron triunfadores ante la resignación de su amiga.

La idea de Joanne había sido hacerlo en la Sala Común, ya que todos iban a estar en el banquete de Halloween. A lo sumo, irrumpir en alguna de las aulas. Pero Dan y James querían algo más peligroso: sería mucho más natural si lo hicieran en el Bosque Prohibido. Joanne se había mostrado reacia a ello. ¿En plena luna llena, ingresar al Bosque? No obstante, tuvo que admitir que sería mucho más emocionante que su propia idea, así que terminó aceptando.

El problema sería encontrar una zona pacífica del Bosque. Pero James había asegurado que se encargaría de ello mientras Joanne hacía los preparativos necesarios para la transformación. En su baúl había traído las pociones que les permitirían, en el mundo real, transformarse y llevaban practicando los encantamientos para el proceso. También tenían que empezar a hallar una forma de meditación que les brindara la concentración necesaria: sería realmente muy complicado.

James se incorporó lentamente de su cama, procurando no hacer demasiado ruido a su vez. Con cautela, sacó la capa de invisibilidad de su baúl y se aseguró que su varita estuviera imperturbablemente guardada en uno de sus bolsillos. Vestía la túnica del uniforme de Hogwarts, no se había preocupado en cambiarse de ropa. Era más cómodo explorar el bosque prohibido de esa forma.

Se detuvo unos minutos, mirando la cama donde Daniel dormía angélicamente. Ninguno de sus movimientos había despertado a su amigo. Menos mal, ya que la misión que esa noche tenía en mente _tenía_ que ser individual. El trabajo en equipo siempre tenía que reservarse para lo mejor.

Salió de la habitación, sin embargo la puerta rechinó y escuchó un gemido por parte de uno de sus compañeros. Rápidamente descendió las escaleras hasta llegar a la Sala Común, teóricamente vacía. La cruzó casi corriendo, pero cuando iba a salir por el cuadro algo le interrumpió.

– ¿Adónde piensas que vas, Potter? – La sangre se le heló al pensar que uno de los Prefectos le había atrapado en pleno inicio de su escapada nocturna.

Pero al girarse y ver cara a cara a quien le había hablado, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar aliviado y enojarse ligeramente con esa persona.

– ¡Joanne¿Era necesario pegarme ese susto? – La cara de su amiga se distorsionó en una sonrisa divertida. Al igual que él, vestía el uniforme de Hogwarts y lucía perfectamente despierta.

– Te conozco demasiado, James. Sabía que irías al bosque de noche, lo más peligroso que se puede hacer. Dan me quiso convencer de que eres lo suficientemente cuerdo para no ir solo, pero... Eres un Potter¿no? – Joanne se acercó a él y le sonrió con cariño. James pestañó, extrañado.

– ¿No te opones?

– Me opongo a que vayas solo. Hay muchas criaturas salvajes allí y no habrá alguien que cubra tu espalda. Y no toleraré verte en la enfermería por semejante tontería. Iré contigo.

– ¿Qué¿Tú, Joanne Weasley?

– ¿Quién más podría ser¿Tu _adorada_ Catherine? – James ignoró ese comentario.

– ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Joanne? – Bromeó Potter. – No creo que sea lo mejor, Jo. Es peligroso y... – Joanne le miró indignada.

– ¿Crees que porque soy mujer no puedo hacer las mismas tonterías que tú¡Ja!

– Yo no quise decir eso... – Joanne levantó una ceja, pero no opinó más.

– Iré y punto.

Los dos amigos se observaron con desafío, pero la voluntad de Joanne prevaleció. Así que resignándose, James la cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad y juntos se escabulleron por el pasillo del séptimo piso. El joven Potter sacó del bolsillo de su túnica el Mapa del Merodeador, el cual se le había sido otorgado el año anterior, para evaluar la situación.

Esa noche, muchos profesores estaban haciendo ronda nocturna. Vio a la profesora Weasley caminar por el tercer piso y a la profesora Chang por el cuarto. Snape permanecía inmóvil en su despacho mientras que Filch custodiaba el vestíbulo. Christian Rachet estaba en el séptimo piso.

– Tomemos el atajo al quinto y de ahí bajemos al cuarto, donde si tenemos suerte llegaremos a la estatua de Houdini... De ahí al primero y prácticamente ya estaríamos... – Murmuró James a Joanne, quien le miró elevando una ceja.

– ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que no nos descubran? Por más que la capa nos permita ser invisibles, no nos hace etéreos. – Replicó Joanne.

– Pues...

– Tengo una mejor estrategia. – Apuntó la Gryffindor. – Descendemos al sexto piso, tomamos el atajo al tercero, donde hay uno que lleva directamente al vestíbulo...

– ¿Cuál? – Preguntó James, frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando el mapa, en busca de la respuesta.

– Secreto. – Jo le guiñó un ojo.

Decidieron hacer lo propuesto por la pelirroja. Pero cuando se iban a poner en marcha para dirigirse al sexto piso, se cruzaron con el profesor Rachet, quien detectó el movimiento y contempló con mucha atención el corredor. Jo y James tuvieron que respirar muy pausadamente para que fueran desapercibidos cuando pasaron cerca de él.

Luego, cuando creían que el peligro había pasado, Snape apareció de repente justo del lado del corredor al cual se estaban dirigiendo, haciéndoles pegar un salto y buscar con agilidad un lugar donde refugiarse, lo cual no era muy accesible... ¿Cómo había llegado Snape al séptimo piso, estando en su despacho segundos antes según el mapa?

Ante la urgencia, James jaló a Joanne contra el tapiz en el que se graficaba a un par de monstruos dándole garrotazos a un chiflado... Inmediatamente, ambos jóvenes sintieron como una fuerza invisible los tiraba para dentro y Joanne tuvo que contenerse a gritar por la sorpresa. Tras un pestañeo de ojos, se encontraron dentro de un armario de escobas.

La suerte les había acompañado. James y Joanne intercambiaron miradas aturdidas... _Sabían_ que no había ningún armario de escobas en ese corredor. El tapiz simplemente se había convertido en eso. ¿Cómo...?

No importaba. Joanne pegó el oído a la puerta del armario, para intentar escuchar la conversación que estaban teniendo el profesor de pociones con el director justo delante de ellos. James, por mientras, había sacado el mapa y lo había vuelto a examinar con cuidado.

– ¡No lo puedo creer! – Susurró. Jo le hizo un gesto de silencio; lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento era que los descubrieran.

James captó la idea, sin embargo siguió mirando absorto el mapa. Se dispusieron a esperar impacientemente hasta que los profesores terminaran su conversación indescifrable. El armario no era muy grande, por lo tanto no estaban del todo cómodos. De hecho, estaban muy juntos, tanto que cuando Jo se fijó en ese detalle, se sonrojó de sobremanera. Pero el muchacho ni le dio importancia.

Pronto las voces de los profesores callaron y sus pasos se perdieron.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó Jo a James, al ver que ya no había peligro.

– El Snape del despacho no se ha movido en todo este tiempo. – Dijo James. – Pero el que ha estado hablando con Rachet... No ha aparecido en el mapa.

– ¿Cómo? – Inquirió Jo, aturdida.

– Puede ser por varias razones. Aunque yo creo que es un hechizo de duplicación o algo por el estilo...

– No, no lo creo. – Jo se detuvo unos instantes, pensando. – Tío Harry nos comentó cuando nos lo dio que, en sus tiempos, había ciertas personas que no aparecían en el mapa por medida de seguridad... Entre ellas el profesor Dumbledore...

– ¿Crees que el Snape que estuvo aquí fue el verdadero?

– Sí. Y el que aparece en el despacho... Es un señuelo... Una medida de seguridad por si el mapa cae en malas manos.

– Pero esto antes no sucedía...

– Acabamos de volver a Hogwarts, James. Este verano habrán aplicado nuevas barreras sobre Hogwarts, luego de los ataques...

James y Joanne salieron del armario, tras asesorarse que Rachet estuviera bien lejos. Luego de colocarse de nuevo la capa, descendieron por las escaleras al sexto piso, donde tuvieron que eludir a la gata de Filch. Ingresaron al atajo secreto detrás de un cuadro hasta llegar al tercer piso, donde la profesora Weasley no fue un obstáculo muy fácil de esquivar. Al contrario, por sus ojos críticos, Joanne llegó a pensar que sabía que estaban allí.

Finalmente llegaron al vestíbulo. Tras la hazaña de bajar siete pisos sin ser descubiertos, atravesar una larga sala no fue del todo dificultoso. Cruzaron las puertas principales del castillo para salir a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Joanne interrumpió la caminata unos segundos, permitiéndose admirar la tranquilidad que inspiraban los terrenos aquella noche. Siempre los había encontrado amenazantes y hostiles, y justo en ese momento su punto de vista sobre ellos cambió totalmente. Una luna creciente adornaba el negruzco cielo, despejado ya que se veían claramente las estrellas. Los sonidos provenientes del bosque eran en su mayoría las copas de los árboles meciéndose al son del viento. Tal vez todo eso no le causara miedo por la presencia de James a su lado, por la seguridad y determinación del rostro de su amigo...

– ¿A qué zona del bosque iremos, James? – Preguntó Jo. James no le contestó de inmediato, sino que primero retiró la capa de invisibilidad sobre ellos y la guardó en la mochila que portaba en la espalda.

– No te preocupes, nada muy peligroso. – Sus ojos verdes juzgaron la expresión de los ojos celestes de su amiga. – No es necesario que vengas.

– Sí que lo es. – La pelirroja suspiró mientras sacaba su varita. – Sólo que no suelo venir tan seguido al bosque como tú y Dan.

– El año pasado no hemos venido. – Se defendió James.

– Pero en primero unas tres veces como mínimo...

– Una fue de castigo y la otra... necesitábamos ese ingrediente para la poción que Malcolm nos había mandado de tarea¿recuerdas?

– Seguro. – Respondió Jo sarcásticamente. – Yo no necesité venir al bosque para conseguir jengibre. De hecho, hubiera sido mi última opción. Para ti siempre es la primera.

– Eso es lo que te hace tan aburrida, Jo. – Le criticó James mientras caminaban hacia el bosque. – Nunca te arriesgas por algo más. No sé realmente cómo has salido sorteada para Gryffindor.

– No me arriesgo sino es necesario, James. – Contrarrestó Jo, interiormente ofendida por el comentario de él. – Ustedes creen que ser valiente es siempre ir en busca de lo más difícil, arriesgándolo todo... Prefiero ir por lo seguro y en caso de tener que hacer algo que no lo sea, pues intentar tener una base de la cual partir.

– Sigue siendo muy poco Gryffindor...

– Eso no me convierte en cobarde ni en aburrida. Me convierte en estratega. Realizo el mejor movimiento a lo último, cuando tengo algo asegurado. Tal vez sea muy Ravenclaw, pero es mi forma de ser. – Joanne le miró rudamente, retándolo a opinar algo más sobre el tema.

– Oye... No soy Daniel, no es necesario que pelees conmigo...

– Pues últimamente Dan ha sido mucho más coherente que tú.

– ¿Eso crees?

_"Por lo menos Dan no anda baboseando detrás de una Slytherin buena para nada"_, pensó Joanne, aunque prefirió guardar su opinión. Simplemente siguió caminando al lado de James, en silencio. Le hería muchísimo la altitud altanera que parecía estar adoptando su amigo. Lo había conversado por unos instantes con Dan esa misma tarde, y él opinaba lo mismo que ella. _"Para mí que Modking le está contaminando el cerebro..."_ Contuvo su bronca, mordiéndose el labio inferior con aflicción, porque sentía como todo aquello lo único que hacía era alejarla de su amigo y lo peor era que James no parecía percatarse del detalle.

Se internaron poco a poco en el bosque. Joanne convocó un _Lumos_ para iluminar el camino, no obstante James le miró de reojo, con advertencia grabada en sus ojos. La muchacha sabía que la luz sólo advertiría a las criaturas de la presencia de humanos en la zona, pero no tenía otra opción; era eso o tropezarse con las raíces y ramas de los árboles.

Pasó bastante rato hasta que la maleza del bosque comenzó a escasear y pudieron apreciar algunas hectáreas libres de follaje. No obstante, ninguna se adaptaba a lo que requerían para las transformaciones.

No fue hasta una hora y media de vagar por el bosque (Joanne no podía creer la suerte que tenían; no se habían cruzado con ninguna criatura peligrosa) que hallaron el lugar perfecto. Desolado y pacífico, parecía ser una zona discriminada por los habitantes del bosque. Desde allí se podía ver sin ningún problema la luna (uno de los requisitos) y el suelo estaba cubierto de una maleza poco molesta. No estaba del todo oscuro y si escucharan con atención, el sonido del lago llegaría a sus oídos, porque la orilla estaba muy cerca.

– ¿Qué opinas? – Preguntó James; la primera palabra que emitían luego de haber entrado al bosque.

– Maravilloso. – Joanne se alejó un poco de James, caminando un poco más adentro del lugar.

– Las transformaciones podrán ser realizadas sin contrariedades. Bueno, salvo que...

Pero el discurso de James fue interrumpido por un súbito movimiento en los árboles más cercanos. Joanne giró ciento ochenta grados rápidamente y con espectaculares reflejos, tiró a James al suelo cuando una sombra se había lanzado en su dirección. Pero ella no fue tan afortunada y no pudo evitar ser golpeada, lo que ocasionó salir casi volando en sentido contrario, chocando contra un tronco.

James sólo volvió a reaccionar cuando escuchó el grito de dolor de su amiga. Se incorporó y apuntó con la varita a la criatura, la cual le contemplaba con burla.

– ¿Pequeños humanos en busca de aventuras...?

– ¿Qué eres? – Preguntó James, con un tono levemente titubeante.

– La verdad que hace mucho dejé de conocer como me llaman los de tu especie... – Comentó el ser. James decidió conjurar un lumos para apreciar mejor la apariencia de su atacante.

Una larga melena gris, feroces ojos rojos y afilada dentadura... Sino fuera por el sombrero rojo que portaba, podría ser confundido con un anciano muy feo. Pero no era cualquier sombrero rojo, sino uno que se remojaba con sangre... Llevaba un cayado acabado en un pincho metálico, que obviamente usaba para asesinar alegremente a sus víctimas. Una gorra roja.

Saber contra qué se enfrentaba no era ciertamente esperanzador. Había leído sobre los asesinatos cometidos por esa criatura y... ahora mismo se estaba arrepintiendo de haber entrado al bosque. En su mente no brillaba ninguna forma de escape. Y con Joanne inconsciente (o eso creía) a metros de él...

– ¿Asustado?

Ni para menos. Era demasiado obvio; con sólo mirar el pulso que tenía al empuñar la varita... ¿Por qué sentía tanto pánico¡Sabía que podía vencer a esa estúpida criatura...! No, mentía. No lo sabía. No tenía ni idea de los trucos que solían usar las gorras rojas; suerte que la había reconocido. Según había escuchado, la mayoría de los encantamientos no tenían efecto en ellas. ¿Qué diablos podía hacer!

Se echó para atrás cuando la gorra roja hizo amago de lanzársele encima. De hecho, lo hizo. Pero nunca llegó a tocar un solo pelo de James.

Sorpresivamente, un escudo mágico rodeó al Gryffindor en el mismo instante que el pincho metálico se había elevado para apuñalarle. El choque tuvo tanta intensidad que la criatura salió expulsada hacia un extremo del lugar, lejos.

James pestañó, desconcertado, pensando que tal vez su magia nata le había salvado la vida. Estaba equivocado.

– ¿Podrías ayudarme, sabes! – Al voltearse, Potter vio a su mejor amiga, sosteniéndose a duras penas contra un tronco. Su varita mágica echaba chispas de colores plateados.

– ¿Joanne? – Preguntó, sin moverse de su sitio.

– La próxima vez me lo pensaré dos veces antes de salvarte la vida. – Gruñó Joanne, furiosa. – Realmente no sabes cómo vencer a la gorra roja¿verdad?

– ¿Por qué piensas eso? – Replicó James, acercándose a ella por fin.

– Porque si supieras, la hubieras eliminado. Es lo más fácil que existe, hasta vencer a un boggart es más difícil.

– ¿Ah, sí? – James frunció el entrecejo. – ¿Entonces, por qué no lo has hecho?

– Porque estoy muy lejos de la estúpida criatura, y me será más fácil protegerte si estás cerca¿sabes lo que cuesta hacer ese escudo? Es del nivel de los EXTASIS...

La gorra roja se levantó y miró con auténtica ira a la muchacha. Comenzó a correr hacia ellos con una velocidad alarmante y James se apresuró a esquivarle cuando pasó muy cerca de él. Pero el verdadero objetivo de la criatura era Joanne, quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados, concentrada intentando recordar algo.

– "El que lastima un ojo, hace brotar las lágrimas;

El que lastima el corazón, hace aparecer los sentimientos.

El que tira una piedra a los pájaros, los espanta;

El que se enfrenta a un amigo, rompe la amistad." – Murmuró la muchacha.

James la miró con los ojos como platos, pensando que había enloquecido. Pero la gorra roja se detuvo y permaneció quieta, escuchando las palabras de Joanne con pavor.

– "Si has sacado la espada contra un amigo,

No desesperes: es posible volver atrás;

Si has abierto la boca contra un amigo,

No te inquietes: es posible la reconciliación."

La gorra roja comenzó a gritar de dolor.

– "Pero ante la afrenta, el orgullo

La revelación de un secreto y el golpe traicionero,

Ante esas cosas, huirá cualquier amigo.

Gánate la confianza de tu prójimo en su pobreza,

Para saciarte con él en su prosperidad;

Permanece con él en el momento de la aflicción

Y, si él hereda, compartirás la herencia."

Con cada palabra formulada de Joanne, la criatura comenzaba a quemarse en un fuego invisible, que atentaba contra ella. La muchacha permanecía con los ojos cerrados, recitando frases que James nunca había escuchado.

– "Antes del fuego, hay en el horno vapor y humo:

Así preceden los insultos a la sangre derramada.

No me avergonzaré de proteger a un amigo

Ni me ocultaré de su presencia;

Y si por su culpa me sucede algún mal,

Todo el que se entere se cuidará de él."

Cuando Joanne abrió sus ojos celestes de nuevo y miró fijamente a la gorra roja, ésta terminó de morir, desintegrándose a cenizas en un instante. La Gryffindor se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, por el dolor que viajaba por su cuerpo. Se había dado un gran golpe y estaba casi al borde de la inconsciencia.

Pero eso no era lo que le dolía más. El dolor físico carecía de importancia... El verdadero sufrimiento yacía en estar allí, en el suelo, y que James sólo se quedara mirándola. Como si no le interesara lo que le estaba sucediendo... Como si estuviera dispuesto a abandonarla allí... No valoraba lo que había hecho por él; Joanne tenía la sospecha que ni siquiera le había prestado atención a sus palabras.

Agrias lágrimas punzaron en sus ojos, anhelando ser derramadas. Pero la joven las contuvo, dispuesta a no mostrar debilidad.

– Eclesiástico 22, 19–26. – Susurró ella, con los ojos cerrados nuevamente. – Sólo había que relatar alguna parte de la Biblia para matarla...

Y al decir eso, se desmayó.

* * *

– ¿Qué tú qué! – Gritó Daniel, a la mañana siguiente en la sala común, cuando James le estaba contando lo sucedido la noche anterior en el bosque.

– ¡No supe qué hacer, Dan¡Todo fue muy rápido!

– ¿Y sin embargo Jo te salvó la vida dos veces?

– Ella sabía qué hacer, yo...

– ¡Podrías haberla ayudado en algo!

– ¿Puedes dejar de echarme en cara que fui un inútil?

– ¡Pues parece que no lo sabes! Existe algo más que tu orgullo... Podrás hacer lo que quieras con esa Slytherin con la que pasas los ratos libres, pero con Joanne no juegas. ¿Sabes lo peligrosas que son las gorras rojas?

– Yo...

– ¡Tendrías que haberla protegido!

Dan salió corriendo de la sala común, echando humo por las orejas. Esa actitud de James de los últimos días era odiosa. No podía pasar ni dos minutos con él sin que se demostrara altamente soberbio... Su amigo no era así, pero... No lo soportaba. Y esta vez había metido la vida de Joanne en medio y eso no lo iba a permitir. ¡Obviamente que no! Que James traicionara a su amiga, dejándola desprotegida frente a un homicida, no significaba que él iba a hacer lo mismo.

Entró en la enfermería, aún con las mejillas enrojecidas por el enojo. Madam Pomfrey supo de inmediato el motivo de su visita y le dedicó una mirada serena, aunque cálida.

– Anímala un poco¿podrías? Ha estado con cara larga desde que despertó... – Y Dan sabía porqué.

Dan miró las numerosas camas de la enfermería hasta hallar en una de ellas a su amiga y se dirigió a ella, ocultando inmediatamente su furia para reemplazarla por una sonrisa, de esas que sabía que eran contagiosas. Joanne no le miró directo a los ojos, sino que su atención estaba fijada en el jugo de calabaza que formaba parte de su desayuno.

Malfoy se sentó en un costado de la cama de Jo y extendió una mano, para apoyarla en la barbilla de su amiga y obligarla a mirarle a los ojos. Se sorprendió al hallar unos ojos brillosos por las lágrimas encerradas en ellos. Le dedicó una sonrisa afectuosa, mientras apartaba la bandeja del desayuno para abrazar a su amiga. Ella, al encontrarse entre aquellos brazos fuertes, dejó de contener toda la tensión y colapsó en un sofocado llanto. Dan la atrajo más para sí, permitiéndole hundir su rostro en su pecho.

Así pasaron varios minutos, hasta que Joanne consiguió dominar las lágrimas y se separó de Dan, sonriéndole con agradecimiento.

– No sabía que tus abrazos eran de osos... – Susurró la joven. Dan rió. – Es que no sueles ser tú el que me consuelas tras una pelea...

– Pues mira lo que te has perdido. – Dijo Dan, sonriendo. – ¿A qué mis abrazos son únicos? – Bromeó y Joanne rió suavemente.

– Lo tendré en cuenta.

– ¿Cómo estás? – Dan preguntó lo obvio, pero aún así lo creía necesario.

– Bien, creo. – Jo se encogió de hombros. – Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza, pero por el resto... Estoy bien. Madam Pomfrey dice que fue por el esfuerzo físico y mágico. Creo que no se creyó el cuento de que estaba practicando un encantamiento avanzado en la sala común...

– ¿Eso fue lo que dijo James?

– Sep. Dijo que yo me había quedado practicando sola, cuando algo salió excesivamente mal y me pegué contra una pared con mucha fuerza o algo así... Y que él me encontró en la Sala Común, desmayada, rato después.

– ¿Cuándo crees que podrás salir de aquí?

– Esta tarde. Madam dice que quiere asegurarse que mi magia se haya estabilizado y que igual, tendré que descansar un poco más. Es que el escudo que convoqué era muy avanzado... – Esto último, lo murmuró en tono muy bajo.

– ¿Por qué ese y no otro?

– Porque la gorra roja puede atravesar los escudos mágicos también. – Dijo Joanne. – Así que tenía que usar uno muy resistente... O sino, llegaría a tocar a James y... – La voz se le quebró.

– Eres una auténtica amiga, Jo. – Sonrió Dan. – Lo que hiciste no tiene precio.

– Simplemente hice lo que ustedes hubieran hecho en mi lugar. – Contestó Joanne automáticamente y al escucharse a sí misma, suspiró. – O creía que harían.

– Yo sí lo haría, Joanne. – Dijo Daniel seriamente.

– ¿Sí?

– Te lo juro por nuestra amistad. – Joanne le abrazó fuertemente tras sus palabras.

– Te quiero, Dan.

– Y yo a ti, tonta. – Rió Dan, despeinando el cabello de la joven juguetonamente.

* * *

– Oh, bien... Ahora Daniel también se ha peleado conmigo... ¿Qué falta? – Musitó James para sí mismo mientras caminaba con cólera en dirección al Gran Comedor. – Sí, ya sé... Que Kate también se enoje conmigo... Aunque eso es imposible¿verdad?

– ¿Pensando en mí, Jamie? – Una voz detrás de él lo llamó. Allí estaba la Slytherin, con una preciosa sonrisa.

– Buenos días, Kate. – Sonrió el Gryffindor, olvidándose por completo de sus problemas al ver a la chica. – ¿Cómo estás?

– Genial. ¿Tú? Por tus ojeras, deduzco que ayer tuviste alguna aventura a la que no me has invitado...

– Pues sí. Una excursión al bosque prohibido... ¿Crees que podamos charlar al respecto? Necesito descargarme con alguien.

– Seguro. ¿Qué tal si en vez de desayunar en el Gran Comedor, agarramos unas tostadas y vamos a las orillas del lago? Es el lugar perfecto para charlar.

– Lo que tú quieras estará bien para mí.

Cinco minutos más tarde, James y Kate estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, desayunando, mientras el Gryffindor le narraba lo acontecido a la Slytherin, que le escuchaba con atención.

– Y por poco Dan me insulta antes de irse... Pensé que se pondría rudo, pero tampoco tan furioso. Teniendo en cuenta que suele pasársela peleando con Jo e hiriéndola, creí que no me echaría toda la culpa encima...

– No les des importancia, James. – Dijo Catherine. – Sabes que no tuviste la culpa de que Joanne haya salido herida en el bosque, si ella quiso protegerte es otra cosa. Creo que sólo lo hizo para lucirse¿no te parece que cuando un amigo ayuda a otro sin ningún interés en particular, no espera nada a cambio? No entiendo porqué Joanne se ha mostrado tan indignada contigo. ¿Dices que esta mañana te gritó?

– Sí, cuando despertó. Me vio y empezó a decirme que si podía dejarla sola y yo le dije que simplemente quería ayudarla... Me dijo que era tarde para eso, que Madam Pomfrey se encargaría y que tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar. Pues insistí un poco más y me terminó gritando...

– Algo histérica¿no? – James no contestó. – ¿Crees que tenía razón?

– No lo sé. – Contestó Potter sinceramente. – Debí haber hecho algo en el momento que la gorra roja nos atacó, pero no tuve tiempo. ¡No es mi culpa, maldita sea! – James lanzó una piedra hacia el lago.

– Si tú crees que no es tu culpa, no lo es. – Determinó Kate. James le sonrió.

– Gracias por apoyarme.

– ¿Para qué están los amigos sino?

Se miraron. La última pregunta de Kate había quedado en el aire y resonaba en las mentes de ambos. ¿Eso era lo que eran¿Amigos¿Sólo eso...?

Un tenso silencio se formó entre ellos, tan sólo podían mirarse a los ojos. Fue James, en un impulso inconsciente, el que se inclinó lentamente, acercando su rostro al de ella y cerrando los ojos, preparándose para lo que sería su primer beso.

Apoyó sus labios sobre los de ella inexpertamente, sólo guiándose por naturaleza propia y el sentimiento puro. Se dejó llevar, colocando sus manos en la cintura de Kate mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, arrimándole más y profundizando el beso. Fue todo lo que James requirió de incentivo para seguir besándola durante largos instantes. Instantes incontables. Instantes que marcarían mundos y momentos.

No fue tan espectacular como James hubiera esperado. Aunque era especial y se expresaba mucho a través de ese gesto, no entendía porqué su madre siempre había parecido tan emocionada al contarle a su hermana su primer beso con su padre. Describiéndolo de una forma tan... _irreal_ comparado con eso que estaba viviendo...

Se apartaron con suavidad, con la respiración agitada y una nueva emoción recorriéndoles. Kate le sonrió a James cálidamente y él devolvió la sonrisa, embobado con la belleza innatural que parecía irradiar la Slytherin. Sus cabellos negruzcos caían dramáticamente sobre sus hombros y aquellos luceros azules... Sólo lo miraban a él. Centelleaban por él. Y eso le hizo sentir una alegría inmensa, por más que estuviera peleado con sus dos mejores amigos... Eso no tenía precio.

Ella apoyó su frente sobre la de él, aproximando sus rostros. Su cortina de cabello nubló la visión de James y se halló de nuevo a sólo centímetros de los labios de la muchacha. Le sonreía sensualmente, algo que hizo estremecer al Gryffindor. Ella fue depositando sus labios sobre los de él esta vez, pero algo extraño sucedió en ese momento.

El color azul profundo de los ojos de Kate, que poseían superficialmente una máscara de neutralidad, se transformó en celeste... Un celeste alegre y sereno... Agradable, que enunciaba tantas cosas en un único segundo... Joanne...

Cuando besó por segunda vez a Kate, lo hizo pensando en Joanne. En cómo la había visto la noche anterior, desmayada en el suelo por su culpa... Por haberle protegido... Herida y débil; Su rostro lleno de dolor aquella mañana cuando le había gritado, había llegado a ver algunas lágrimas deslizarse por aquel pálido rostro... Y no pudo eludir el sentimiento de culpabilidad que le invadió. Un sentimiento que se apresuró a ocultar para disfrutar del beso, pero que siguió allí, constante...

– Te quiero, James.

James no se animó a responder.

* * *

Entró en la enfermería despacio, con la vista clavada en el suelo. Sentía vergüenza de sí mismo en ese mismo instante. Arrepentimiento, culpa, odio hacia sí mismo y un dolor tan punzante en su pecho... Era una mezcla de todas sus emociones, castigándolo por poner su orgullo delante de sus amigos. Y eso era algo horroroso para un Gryffindor tan leal como él a sus principios. El valor que siempre le había otorgado a la amistad había desaparecido justo en el momento en el que Jo le había necesito más. Le había fallado, la había defraudado y herido. Joanne podría haber muerto por su culpa y él apenas hubiera llegado a mover un dedo...

¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo!

Sintió dos pares de ojos sobre él. Un par que querían sacarle las tripas y otro... otro triste. Al elevar los ojos del suelo, los cruzó con los de Dan y Joanne. Los dos seres que siempre habían estado a su lado para alentarlo... Allí. Se dio cuenta que el lazo de amistad entre Malfoy y Weasley se había perfeccionado, por la mano que tenía el primero afirmada en el hombro de su amiga, en señal de soporte y protección. Algo que él no le había dado a Joanne la noche pasada...

Un nudo se estableció en su garganta. Respiró hondo para hablar, pero no pudo. _No pudo_ y eso fue lo que volvió a dañar a Joanne.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo Dan brutamente.

– Yo... – _No pudo._

– ¿Vienes a demostrar qué tan Gryffindor eres o qué¡Di lo que quieras decir y vete! – Insistió Dan. Dio en la tecla.

– Soy un idiota...

– Gran descubrimiento. – Comentario sarcástico de Dan.

– Puse mi persona delante de nuestra amistad... – James, por más que le doliera, miró a los ojos de Joanne, para demostrarle que era sincero con sus palabras. – Y... Eso estuvo _muy_ mal. Yo... debí haberte protegido o aunque sea, agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí... Fuiste muchísimo más Gryffindor que yo... Lo siento.

James sonrió con resignación, mirando a los rostros inexpresivos de sus mejores amigos. Sin previo aviso, Joanne saltó de su cama y le abrazó con fuerza y James no tardó en responder, sonriéndole a ella con simpatía. Dan se unió al abrazo grupal, causando risas por parte de ellos.

– A ver si puedes hacer algo con esa cabeza hueca que tienes... – Le dijo Dan y James le prometió que así sería.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, Joanne había sido dada de alta de la enfermería y se había encaminado inmediatamente hacia la biblioteca, a pesar de las quejas de Dan y James de pasar esa tarde juntos en el lago. Tenía muchas dudas zumbando en su cabeza y quería sacárselas de encima. Sospechaba que si encontraba ciertas respuestas, entendería todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Porque _algo_ estaba sucediendo.

Observó las diferentes temáticas de libros de la estantería frente a ella y comenzó a meditar dónde podía hallar información sobre magia de EXTASIS siendo usada por una muchacha de trece años... Decidió que primero, tendría que releer sobre el escudo que había utilizado.

Se dirigió a la materia de encantamientos y agarró el libro que días atrás había estado leyendo y del cual había sacado ese conocimiento. Se sentó en una de las mesas dispuestas en la biblioteca y buscó en el índice la página correcta. Viajó hasta ella y leyó con concentración:

_Demonlligent, escudo de magia blanca antigua, empleado contra demonios y criaturas oscuras. Su eficacia es de un noventa y cinco por ciento, y es uno de los más poderosos. Resiste ataques mágicos, físicos y psíquicos. Sólo magos experimentados han llegado a realizarlo decentemente._

_Su trazado consiste en dos líneas perpendiculares, tanto en magia con varita como sin ella. Requiere una alta concentración y disponibilidad de energía, ya que de otra forma será demasiado débil._

_Las palabras del conjuro pueden ser dichas en voz baja o alta, y si se ha practicado regularmente es posible con sólo pensarlo._

_El color de su aura dependerá del mago que lo conjure, siendo compatible con el aura propia del mago. Cuanto más intenso sea el color, más poderoso es el mago que lo ha hecho._

_Los momentos históricos en los que ha sido utilizado:_

_– Claire Simmont, tragedia del 1500._

_– Albus Dumbledore, duelo mágico contra Voldemort, 1975._

_– Harry Potter, duelo mágico contra Voldemort, 1999._

Joanne giró la página y vio otras docenas de nombres enumerados, por orden de importancia. En ese momento no le interesaba saber quiénes lo habían logrado, así que cerró el libro.

¿Ahora qué? Seguía sin saber cómo ella, con trece años, podía haberlo hecho. Sin ni siquiera decir las palabras, ni realizar el trazado ni tener la disponibilidad física para que resistiera el golpe... ¿Qué había detrás de todo aquello?

Cerró los ojos, pensando. De pronto, recordó lo que meses atrás tía Mione le había dicho...

La familia de su madre, Lily Door, escondía un secreto... ¿Pero cuál podía ser, que pudiera estar relacionado con el de los Potter...?

Se puso de pie como si una corriente eléctrica hubiera caído sobre ella. ¿Podría ser qué...? Casi corrió hasta la sección de historia de la magia y comenzó a buscar por libros relacionados con los Herederos de Hogwarts. Sabía que no encontraría nada certero, pero... Alguna guía tendría que haber por allí.

Tomó uno de portada azul marino y cuando iba a dirigirse de nuevo hacia la mesa, una mano apareció de la nada y la jaló en dirección contraria, hacia una pared sin salida inmediata. Forcejeó para liberarse, pero nada sirvió. Era una fuerza masculina la que la mantenía sujeta...

Un muchacho de facciones oscuras y decididas, con ojos fríos y calculadores. Su piel estaba tostada por el sol y vestía túnicas negras, bordadas en verde y plateado... Un Slytherin sin duda alguna.

Mirándolo con más atención, le reconoció, no obstante le parecía sorprendente la forma madura en la que había cambiado a lo largo de esos tres meses.

– ¿Qué rayos quieres, Reldid? La verdad que ando ocupada para esto...

– ¿De verdad, Weasley¿Dónde están tus amiguitos?

– No es un asunto que te concierna. Ahora¿me dejarías ir? – Reldid en vez de soltarla, la apretó más contra sí.

– ¿Por qué tanta enemistad, Joanne?

– Porque eres un Slytherin avaro, ahora suéltame...

– ¿Qué problema tenemos los Slytherin? – Susurró Robert cerca de su oído izquierdo. Joanne podía sentir su respiración sobre su cuello.

– Veamos... No se llevan con los Gryffindor, por lo tanto no entiendo porqué ahora mismo estás intentando ser amable...

– La hermana de tu mejor amigo es Slytherin y sin embargo, te llevas muy bien con ella¿no?

– Hay diferentes tipos de Slytherin, es el tuyo el que no soporto.

– ¿Ah, sí¿Y se puede saber cómo me juzgas, si ni siquiera me conoces?

– No es necesario, viéndote la cara ya lo sé. ¿Podrías soltarme?

– Deja de investigar. – Dijo Reldid fríamente. Joanne elevó ambas cejas.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque no te conviene, Joanne. Es un consejo de amigo.

– ¿Y se puede saber quién eres tú para aconsejarme? Porque la última vez que miré, estábamos muy lejos de ser amigos...

– Siempre has sido la más coherente entre Potter y Malfoy. No lo desperdicies ahora, haz lo que te conviene: aléjate del tema.

– ¿Qué sabes tú al respecto? – Joanne frunció el entrecejo y Reldid le sonrió de lado.

– ¿Crees que te contaré? Vamos, demuestra que eres algo más que una Gryffindor, Joanne...

– ¿Qué?

– Mucho más. – Le quitó el libro de las manos y con una sonrisa burlona, se acercó más a ella para besarla en los labios cuando algo fuera de los planes de Reldid sucedió.

No fue Joanne la que se movió, demasiado shockeada como para hacerlo, sino que un individuo que surgió de la estantería de la derecha y le pegó un puñetazo a Reldid lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirarlo al suelo y alejarlo de Joanne. Ella observó, pasmada, a uno de sus mejores amigos, que lucía agitado y enrojecido por la furia.

– ¿Ja...¿James? – Susurró Joanne, incrédula. Éste la ignoró, aún con la vista fija en Reldid.

– ¿Quién te crees que eres, estúpido¡No vuelvas a tocar a Joanne! – Le gritó, con auténtico enfado. La muchacha estaba sorprendida con la actitud de su amigo. Reldid, en cambio, se había puesto de pie y tenía una mano apoyada sobre la nariz, la cual sangraba.

– Eres tú el que no debería tocarla... – Murmuró Robert. – Un día la expones a una gorra roja y al siguiente te haces el protector¿es mi forma de ver o hay algo mal en ti, Potter?

– ¿Cómo sabes...?

– Hasta las paredes escuchan en Hogwarts, Potter. – Robert sonrió con sorna. – Además¿te crees mucho mejor que yo?

– Por supuesto, un Gryffindor siempre es mejor que un Slytherin...

– ¿Y una Slytherin que una Gryffindor? – Preguntó Reldid casualmente. Joanne no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando el Slytherin le dirigió una significativa mirada. Algo dentro de ella se quebró y miró a James, deseando en su interior que contestara esa pregunta.

_No pudo._

– Déjanos en paz, Reldid. – Dijo James en tono peligroso. – Deja de causar daño...

– Yo no creo ser el que cause daño aquí, James. – Murmuró Reldid. – Siempre te quedas callado en las preguntas claves¿acaso no piensas que hay gente que quiere saber la respuesta?

– Es demasiada obvia la respuesta. – Contestó Potter elocuentemente. Joanne sintió que su corazón se encogía... Maldición¡necesitaba algo más directo!

– "El que lastima un ojo, hace brotar las lágrimas." – Murmuró Reldid antes de voltearse y retirarse de allí, con su túnica ondeando detrás de él dramáticamente.

* * *

Joanne buscó a Elizabeth entre los alumnos que paseaban por los terrenos y la encontró, bajo la sombra de unos árboles, estudiando junto con Helena. Armándose de valor, se dirigió hacia ellas lentamente.

Hacía poco rato había logrado distraer la atención de James, que no dejaba de preguntarle de qué había hablado con Reldid. Sinceramente Joanne no quería contarle sobre eso; simplemente no era algo que le interesara especialmente a su amigo. No obstante, quería conversarlo con la hermana de éste... ¿Sería la actitud de Reldid normal?

Sonrió ampliamente, recordando como James la había defendido del Slytherin, justo cuando éste había estado a punto de besarla. La expresión colérica de Potter, sus ojos verdes brillantes y aquella aura de intensidad... James la quería, por eso la había protegido. Pero aquellos ojos en su memoria parecían insinuarle algo más...

_¿Sería posible que James hubiera estado celoso?_

Esa podría ser la razón por la cual estaba tan interesado en saber qué había sucedido antes de su intervención... Dios¿podría ser que la prefiriera a ella antes que a Catherine Modking?

Una vaga esperanza se encendió en lo más profundo de ella y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

– Ey¿qué hay de nuevo, Jo? – Escuchó la voz de Lily y retornó a la realidad.

– ¿Cómo están? – Sin esperar respuesta, se dirigió su atención a la señorita Potter. – ¿Podríamos hablar, Lizzie?

– Claro. – Aceptó Lizzie con curiosidad. Le hizo una seña a Helena, quien le asintió comprensivamente, antes de ponerse de pie. – ¿Qué sucede?

– Verás...

Se dispusieron a caminar por las orillas del lago mientras Joanne le comentaba a Lily sobre su encuentro con Reldid. Ella le miraba con cautela, aunque Joanne sabía que interiormente estaba debatiendo entre la imagen que tenía de Robert y la que ahora le presentaba su amiga.

– Fue entonces cuando intervino James... ¿Sabes a qué se refería Reldid?

– La verdad que no, Jo. Pero no suele ser así con nosotras. Pero todo Slytherin coloca una máscara imparcial en su rostro para que las demás casas no lleguen a ver su verdadero ser... Somos cobardes de corazón... Nos subyugamos a los nuestros¿entiendes?

– Puede ser... – Dijo Jo, no muy convencida. – En fin¿te acuerdas de lo que te pedí que compraras en Mallorca?

– ¡Ah, sí! Bueno... esta noche te lo doy¿te parece? Es que lo tengo en las habitaciones y no tengo muchas ganas de ir hasta las mazmorras...

– No hay problema.

– A propósito, lamento ser tan curiosa... ¿para qué lo usarás?

– Secreto. – Sonrió Joanne misteriosamente y Lily le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

James caminaba irasciblemente por el pasillo del cuarto piso. El episodio en la biblioteca le provocaba muchísimo asco... ¿Cómo se atrevía Reldid a tocar a _su_ Joanne! Arrinconándola contra una pared, el muy cobarde... No podía creer cómo su hermana podía ser amiga de semejante troll... ¿Acaso no veía lo que realmente era?

¿Y cómo Joanne no había sido capaz de defenderse ella misma¿Acaso ella quería que Reldid le besara!

Cuando se volviera a cruzar con el Slytherin le sacaría cada tripa de su cuerpo dolorosamente... Era indignante como había abusado de una ventaja que había tenido sobre su amiga. Tenía que enseñarle al idiota dónde estaban los límites... No volvería a apoyar un dedo sobre _su_ Joanne...

– Espera... ¿desde cuándo es tuya? – Murmuró para sí mismo.

Es que Joanne era como una hermana para él¿verdad? Tanto Dan como él la tomaban como suya... Estaba seguro que Daniel tampoco soportaría ver lo que él había visto esa tarde... Porque Joanne era demasiado pura e inocente para alguien como Reldid, que sólo quería causarle daño y humillarla... Joanne merecía muchísimo más, y él lo sabía.

Caminando tan distraídamente, no se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de chocar con una joven... Más bien, lo hizo. Una vez que se hubieran dado el golpe y que estuviera de espaldas en el suelo, tocó tierra nuevamente y se apuró a disculparse. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Kate, sonriéndole, divertida.

– ¿En qué andas pensando, Jamie? – Se burló ella, mientras recogía los libros que se le habían caído. James se sonrojó.

– Nada en especial. ¿A dónde ibas? – Cambió de tema, mientras ayudaba a recoger y se ponía de pie.

– A la biblioteca, tenía que devolver estos libros.

– ¡Qué casualidad! Vengo de allí.

– Se te nota agitado¿sucedió algo? – Ojos críticos le examinaron.

– Nada importante. – Esquivó la pregunta de Kate, que le miró sospechosamente.

– ¿Qué me escondes? – Susurró ella, acercándose más a él. James intentó eludir los ojos azules de la muchacha, pero ellos le capturaron en sus redes.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. Los movimientos sensuales de Kate arrestaron su atención rápidamente. Se olvidó de Joanne y de Reldid. Se olvidó de todo. Sólo existía ella para él. Aquel cuerpo delicado, aquellos ojos tan respetuosos, sus labios... Aquellos dulces labios que le habían besado aquella mañana y volverían hacerlo ahora...

Se quejó llevar. Descargó su furia en el beso, transformándolo en pasión. Apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella, ahondando el contacto y permitiéndose explorar cuánto quisiese. Kate respondía con igual ímpetu, acariciando su cabello mientras tanto. Era allí donde pertenecía, en ningún lugar más... Entre aquellos brazos consoladores y aquellos ojos que le hacían desatender... La realidad carecía de sentido... Ella era _su_ mundo.

Escuchó un golpe seco al final del pasillo y se apresuró a separarse de Kate, volteando a ver quién estaba allí. Su pasmo no fue menor cuando se encontró con su mejor amigo, observándole con los ojos muy abiertos y con una expresión de... _desconfianza._ James sintió como esa mirada le penetraba. No eran necesarias las palabras, Potter de inmediato supo que su amigo no estaba de acuerdo en su noviazgo y que sin embargo... Le respetaría.

Catherine le tomó de un brazo, aferrándose a él, y James le miró con extrañeza. Ese gesto posesivo... Volvió a mirar a donde había estado Dan segundos antes pero ahora la nada absoluta le recibió.

– ¿Sabes qué, Jamie? – Dijo Kate en tono sugerente, intentando llamar su atención.

– ¿Uhm?

– Tienes unos amigos muy raros. – Opinó la Slytherin, observando el lugar donde anteriormente Dan había estado, para luego volver a mirar a James. – Entiendo que les has conocido desde siempre, pero... No me podrás negar que son muy extremistas.

– Tal vez... – Murmuró Potter. Kate alzó una ceja, cuestionándole su falta de interés.

– ¿Sucede algo malo? – Indagó fervientemente. El Gryffindor negó con la cabeza, mintiéndole descaradamente, pero ella hizo como sino se hubiera percatado.

– Tengo que hacer un trabajo de transformaciones, será mejor que vaya a la biblioteca. Nos vemos luego. – Kate se acercó a él y volvió a besarle, aunque por pocos segundos, antes de irse por el corredor y dejar a James estático en mitad del mismo.

* * *

Era de noche, todo Hogwarts debería estar dormitando. O la mayoría de éste, ya que profesores y prefectos estarían patrullando los pasillos del castillo en busca de algún estudiante travieso... Pero ese tampoco era el caso de Daniel Malfoy, quien contemplaba el dosel de su dormitorio abstraídamente.

Tenía insomnio y no serviría de nada negarlo; en las últimas horas habían sucedido muchísimas cosas y todavía no había logrado colocar sus pensamientos en orden, priorizando sus sentimientos. Se sentía extraño. Los sucesos al fin de cuentas no habían sido esencialmente importantes, pero... Tenía el presentimiento que sólo era el comienzo de algo. Algo que podía prever que no traería buenas derivaciones.

Se sentía solo. Con James actuando tan extrañamente y pasando sus tardes con la Slytherin... Solía estar con Joanne haciendo los deberes, en vez del trío dorado unido... No era que no disfrutara de la presencia de su amiga, pero no era lo mismo. Necesitaba a su hermano, a su camarada... Sabía que sólo era una etapa y que al igual que él, James únicamente requería ajustar sus pensamientos, pero...

Catherine Modking, según su opinión, no era la mejor compañera de James. Lo sabía. No obstante, conocía también a su amigo; si realmente estaba enamorado de ella no había vuelta que darle, no entraría en razón. Lo que provocaba otro problema...

_¿Debía contárselo a Joanne?_

No era un ignorante y veía claramente la realidad; su amiga estaba interesada en James en más que un simple sentido de amistad. Cada expresión de su rostro cuando Catherine estaba cerca o cuando James hablaba de ella, la forma en la que miraba a su amigo, cómo lo buscaba con la mirada en todos los lugares, cómo sonreían sus ojos al verlo... Eran todas señales de las cuales se había percatado durante el año.

No sabía si tendría la valentía para romper sus ilusiones. Después de todo, Jo estaba pasando un mal momento... No se había recuperado totalmente del ataque de la gorra roja, por más que dijera lo que dijera. Además, sería demasiado apresurado irle con el chisme... Sólo había visto a James y Kate besarse en un pasillo, podría ser que todavía no fuera nada concreto¿verdad? Había tantas posibilidades...

No, mejor no. Sabía que si Joanne se enteraba por malos modos sufriría mucho, pero también sabía que si se estaba equivocando pagaría grandes consecuencias. Y... él no quería ver a Joanne triste, no quería verla perdida... Tan perdida como la había visto esa misma mañana. Anhelaba verla feliz y vivaz, como siempre había sido a los ojos de todos. Aquella chica despreocupada, inteligente y valiente.

_No sería él el que rompiera sus sueños..._

Cansado de lo monótono de las habitaciones, decidió bajar a la Sala Común y entretenerse mirando las llamas de la chimenea. Era una buena colega nocturna. Pero al descender a la dichosa sala, no esperaba encontrarse con una familiar pelirroja, concentrada íntegramente en un caldero y repitiendo frases para sí misma. Acercándose un poco más, consiguió entender sus palabras y razonó que estaría cantando.

Lucía encantadora, con los vapores coloridos que desprendía la pócima que elaboraba rodeándola y la luz de las antorchas iluminando su pálido rostro. Sus cabellos estaban despeinados y descuidados, y recogidos con una coleta poco confeccionada. Vestía un pijama de un color claro.

– ¿Joanne¿Qué haces? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

Ella pegó un salto y volteó a verle, sorprendida. Extrañó a Dan con su reacción, ya que en vez de regañarlo por haberle interrumpido y provocado un susto, le sonrió con amabilidad. Debía de estar sumamente feliz.

– ¡Dan¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? – Dijo, invitándole a sentarse a su lado, en el sillón. Así lo hizo.

– No podía dormir. – El rubio se encogió de hombros. – ¿Y tú?

– Estoy terminando las pócimas. – Murmuró ella, registrando antes con la mirada la sala común, asegurándose que nadie les estuviera escuchando.

– ¿Ah, sí?

– Ajá. Falta poco para Halloween, sino te has dado cuenta...

– Ya sé que es la semana que viene, tonta. Pero no esperaba que tuvieras que empezar a hacerla tan pronto... Creía que era al día anterior o algo así.

– No, necesita mucho tiempo de cocción. – Dijo Joanne con aire de suficiencia. – ¿Acaso no leíste el libro que nos recomendó tío Harry?

– Bah. La teoría no es lo mío.

– Siempre es bueno saber a lo que te expones¿no te parece? El conocimiento es poder. – Replicó la chica, burlándose de él con una sonrisa.

– ¿Eso crees¿Entonces un squib es más poderoso que yo por saber la teoría y sin embargo no poder aplicarla?

– Todavía no entiendo cómo pudiste superarme en calificaciones el curso pasado... –Weasley suspiró con resignación.

– Eso es porque soy mucho mejor que tú. – Dijo Dan, sacándole la lengua juguetonamente. Joanne elevó una ceja escépticamente.

– Si eres tan superior a mí¿por qué no eres tú el que haces las pociones en vez de mí?

– Porque tú insististe en hacerlas y porque mi especialidad no son las pociones. ¿Viste que Rachet me tiene marcado? Me baja puntaje por cualquier tontería...

– ¿No será porque te equivocas en lo fundamental y a ti te parece una tontería?

– ¡Que va! Antes de ayer me entregó un trabajo¿sabes? En vez de dientes de ardilla albina, puse dientes de castor albino... ¡Me bajó medio punto!

– Porque si agregaras de castor, provocarías una poción analgésica en vez de teñir el cabello, Dan. – Malfoy le miró de reojo con fingido enojo e hizo una exasperación.

– Eres una sabelotodo...

– Gracias. – Sonrió Joanne, actuando como sino se hubiera percatado del doble sentido de la palabra.

Por unos minutos, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio; Dan contemplaba los movimientos pasivos de Joanne, quien cortaba los ingredientes con suma delicadeza y de vez en cuando se inclinaba para leer alguna indicación de un libro que tenía extendido sobre la mesa. Daniel se podía dar cuenta perfectamente del talento que su amiga tenía para la materia. Además que parecía serenarla...

– Joanne... ¿por qué estás tan feliz? – Preguntó Dan, luego de juntar el valor necesario para hacerlo. Ella no pareció inmutarse ante la pregunta. Por varios minutos, él pensó que ella no le iba a contestar... Hasta que lo hizo, sorprendiéndole.

– ¿No estás emocionado por la idea de convertirte en animago, siendo tan joven? He estado investigando y muy pocas personas lo han logrado...

– ¿Crees que no podremos? – Dan frunció el entrecejo.

– No. Si has soñado con tu forma animaga significa que puedes. Pero es exactamente eso lo que me sorprende... Que podamos. Igual, estoy muy feliz con la forma que me ha tocado¿tú?

– ¡Ja! Mi animal es guapísimo. – Comentó Dan fanfarronamente. Jo rió.

– No tanto como el mío. – Se burló Joanne.

– ¿Eso crees?

– Ajá.

Malfoy le sonrió peligrosamente. Asegurándose de no volcar el caldero, se lanzó encima de Joanne, que sabiendo lo que iba a hacer, se puso de pie y le esquivó con facilidad. Como cuando eran pequeños, Dan comenzó a correr a Joanne por toda la sala, hasta lograr atraparla. Jo fue víctima de un ataque de cosquillas por parte de su amigo, pero no queriendo rendirse, contraatacó y tras unos minutos de juego, ambos terminaron tendidos en el suelo, riéndose a carcajadas, totalmente rojos y despeinados.

– Eres un demonio. – Consiguió decir Joanne.

– Y tú, Investigadora Jo. – Susurró Dan.

Ambos rieron, recordando las vacaciones de invierno pasadas donde en una muestra excelente de que estaban viviendo la edad del pavo, crearon aquellos estúpidos seudónimos.

– Espero que los que hagamos ahora sean mejores...

– ¡Claro que sí! Los nuevos durarán por siempre.

– Uhm...

– ¿Qué?

– Demonio no estaría mal para ti...

– Muy graciosa.

Y otro ataque de cosquillas dio por terminada la discusión.


End file.
